Love at first sight
by deslyncullen
Summary: Bella fell in love with Edward the first day at school. What happens when fire and ice combine? What will happen when she finds out Edward's secret? Will their love be strong enough to keep them together? Same Twilight - Adult version. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Love at First Sight

This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. It started as a one shot but I got good reviews so I'm continuing the story. My vampire is a little different from Stephanie's. A little bite does not change a human into a vampire.

The beginning of the story follows the book closely but with lots of lemons then we hit a Fork in the road and all bets are off as Bella and the Cullen family do all the things regular teenagers do.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. Do not mean to plagiarize the novel - just borrowing SM's great writing for a while.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

BPOV

I never believed in love at first sight. I'm not sure if I believed in the whole love thing either. I know I sound cynical, but my parents were not good role models in that department. My friends all dated and had sex, but none of them thought of being with that someone for the rest of their lives. Personally, I never felt the urge to go all the way with any of the guys in my school. Don't get me wrong, I'm a normal 17 year old, and the thought of being with Brad Pitt or Mathew McConaughey gets me wet, but I've never met a guy I wanted to give up my V card for. All that changed on a rainy day in a crowded cafeteria in Forks. Here, is how it happened.

Today was my first day at a new school.

I just moved to a small town named Forks. It's in the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington State. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America.

I detested Forks.

I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and its blistering heat, but I wanted to give Renee and Phil some alone time, so I'm exiling myself to Forks.

Charlie, my dad had been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He registered me at school and bought me an old truck.

I went to the office, got my schedule and made it through my morning classes.

A couple of boys talked to me, but I was too shy to make much conversation. Finally, it was lunch time. One girl who sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

They had faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful- maybe the perfect blonde girl, or the bronze-haired boy.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd already forgotten.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this all under one breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy again.

I felt a strange tug in my chest. I felt drawn to him somehow as if I knew him. Of course, this was ridiculous because I would remember someone with a face like that. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Our eyes met across the crowded cafeteria, and he looked away quickly. As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was till staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today; he looked slightly frustrated. I looked down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

I bit my lip to hide a smile. Then I glanced at him again. He was smiling too; a panty dropping smile or was it more of a smirk.

I dropped my eyes at once in a flush of embarrassment. I felt my panties dampen, my heart was racing, and I was faint from not breathing.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear. I just blushed; I was too shy to look at him again.

After lunch, I walked with Angela, one of the girls at the table, to Biology. When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher, and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. When I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again; meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. I could feel electricity zinging through my body from his proximity. I wandered if he could feel it too.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice. "My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "You must be Bella Swan."

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

We shook hands, and I jerked my hand away quickly because when he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us. I felt connected to him. We talked about the weather and my reasons for moving to Folks. He made me feel so comfortable that I forgot about being shy and nervous. I felt mesmerized by his golden eyes.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.

I still felt that strong sexual attraction for him. I wondered if he could feel it too. Is this why he was acting this way?

I put my head on my desk, so I could peek at him unnoticed. I started to fantasize about Edward. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone so I could see his chest and throat. His skin looked smooth. I wondered what it would feel like if I licked his exposed skin or to feel his hands on my body. Just thinking of what those long fingers could do to me was making me cream my panties again. Looking at his lips, I wanted to have him kiss me until I passed out from lack of oxygen. I was hyperventilating.

Coming out of my daze, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear. "Bella, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange.

I blushed; I couldn't tell him that I was thinking about him that way. What would he think? The new girl is a nymphomaniac. I could hear the rumors spreading around the school if anyone found out.

That night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. The dream was so vivid that I almost cried when I woke up and found it was not real.

We were in this beautiful meadow. We started out talking, and one thing led to the next. I had unbuttoned his shirt. He was lying very still with his eyes closed. He was shimmering in the sunshine. The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to his magnificence. Hesitantly, afraid that he would disappear like a mirage, too beautiful to be real… I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin smooth and cold as stone. When I looked up again, his eyes were open, watching me. I inched closer, stretched out my whole hand now to trace the contours of his forearm with my fingertips.

So quickly that I missed his movement, he was half sitting, propped up on his right arm. His angel's face was only a few inches from mine. And then his cold, marble lips pressed softly against mine. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me. I moaned when I felt his tongue sliding along my bottom lip. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent, and his tongue immediately went in and clashed with mine. His taste was indescribable. I couldn't get enough of him. All I could think of was more, I wanted so much more. As if he could read my mind, he had me pinned to the ground. His hands were all over my body. He hitched my leg over his to get us closer. I could feel his arousal through his jeans and it made my insides melt.

I felt him shiver as I ran my hands up and down his back, then around his waist and over his hard nipples. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders, removing one barrier that was between us. My hands then went to the button on his jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped it, slipping my hand into his boxers to felt his cock. It was hard and silky smooth. He slid his hand under my skirt and moved it up. I moaned as he reached one finger into my panties to touch my wet folds. Then he groaned. I was panting. More, I wanted more. I started pushing his jeans down, trying to get it over his hips.

He clutched my hands to stop me.

"Bella, love, I don't want our first time to be on the ground", he whispered. "I want to make it special for you, but I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands and kissed me again.

Then he slowly undressed me and stopped to look over my body.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured, then he started kissing his way down my body. He stopped at my breast and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. My back arched as I thrust my chest out more. He was massaging my other breast squeezing and tweaking that nipple. Then he switched so the other breast could get the same attention with his mouth. His cold tongue was making me crazy as he sucked and flicked my sensitive nipples. Just when I thought I would lose my mind, his mouth left my nipples and traveled over my stomach, stopping briefly at my navel. He stuck his tongue into my navel, and I shivered.

He continued his path down my body burying his face in my pussy. He speared my lips with his tongue, and I bowed from the pleasure. He blew his cold breath on my pussy, and I bit my bottom lip to hold back a scream. His hands grabbed my ass, so he could bring me closer to his mouth. He found my aching clit and sucked it into his mouth. He was sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Then he thrust his tongue into me again. Fucking me with it. He moved it in and out so fast my head was spinning. He moved to my clit again as he slipped a finger into my aching, dripping pussy. He added another finger and curled them to reach my g spot. He was fucking me with his fingers while nibbling and sucking my clit.

With his cold hard fingers inside of me, his cold tongue on my clit and his cold breath on my hot pussy, I was coming undone. Then he bit the inside of my thigh. I was on sensory overload. I exploded. I couldn't hold back the scream as I had the best orgasm of my life. I could feel my muscles clenching around his fingers. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, as he sucked every drop of cream, like he was a condemned man, and this was his last meal. Then he looked up and smiled at me. My whole body felt limp like a rag doll. I was breathless and incoherent. I couldn't think of a single thing to say. No toy had ever made me feel this way. If he was so good with his tongue and fingers, I wondered what his cock will feel like.

I had no time to find out because the next thing I knew, my alarm was going off. I wanted to throw it out the window. It was only a dream. I felt crushed. I rushed into the shower to relieve myself with the removable shower head. I vowed then and there, that I would do whatever it takes to make this a reality. No more scared, shy little virgin. Edward Cullen was going to be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me.

I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. To be honest, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward.

I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling over the past few weeks, the sexual fantasies and the erotic dreams I've been having, but none of that could dampen my enthusiasm. Since we both knew the material in Biology, we spent most of the hour talking and getting to know each other's likes and dislikes. It's like playing 20 questions. He wants to know every mindless detail.

I remember thinking that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch, but he didn't seem to care so why should I. I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with him from the first day. I love everything about him — his voice, his face, even his smell. The more we talk and spend time together, the stronger the bond between us gets.

We sneaked kisses, and I could feel them getting more intense. My knees would get weak, and I'd get this aching feeling in my core. I know he feels the same because of the hungry look in his eyes and I could feel his hard cock pressing into my stomach at those times. I seem to be in a constant state of arousal. This is the happiest I've been, but there is something mysterious about him. I don't want to push, but I wish I knew what was bothering him.

It was snowing, but I managed to get to school without mishap. After I got out of the truck, I noticed that Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise. I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces that were all frozen in the same mask of shock.

But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me hard but, not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands forming a protective cage around me.

Once the van stopped, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist pressing me to his chest. I was sitting on the cold, wet ground, but it didn't matter. All I could feel was the electricity between us. I could feel his breath on my face. My heart was pounding; not from the near death experience but from the feel and smell of Edward. He was close enough to kiss, but before I could make a move, I heard the commotion from the other students in the parking lot. Then the EMT showed up to take me to the hospital.

After I had seen the doctor, who happened to be Edward's father, I was allowed to leave. Charlie took me home, and I told him to go back to work because I was going to take a nap. I wanted to process everything I'd seen in the parking lot. If I figured this out, I would be one step closer to solving the mystery that was Edward Cullen. After a hot shower, I changed into my pajama. As I was getting ready to climb into bed, I heard the doorbell. I went downstairs wondering who it could be. It was Edward looking like a disheveled angel.

"I couldn't stay away," he said. "I just had to make sure you're alright." He playfully ruffled my hair with his hand. A shock ran through my body at his touch. "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you. You don't know how it's tortured me." He looked down, "The thought of you, still, white, cold…"

I don't know what came over me. I leaned in and kissed him quickly; just going on instincts. Before he could say anything, I was kissing him again. Our tongues met and his sweet taste had my head spinning. I didn't want this to stop. The feel of his tongue was electrifying. The electric charge went straight to my pussy. I couldn't get enough of his taste. He pulled me closer, his hands tangling in my hair. I wanted to feel every inch of his hard body against me. We were both devouring each other's lips and tongue. I don't know if it was the emotions of the day, or the adrenaline in my system that was making me this brave, but I couldn't stop and from the looks of things, neither could he. What little control we had before today was snapped.

His hands were on my ass; massaging my flesh. He pulled me up his body until my hot pussy was over his throbbing cock. The feel of that hard cock through my thin pajama pants was incredible. My panties were soaked instantly. He was rubbing me up and down the length of his cock while he devoured me with his mouth. I was moaning. My hands went to his hair. I grabbed a fist full, pulling him closer. Now it was his turn to moan. I broke the kiss to catch my breath.

He leaned his forehead against mine, staring deeply into my eyes. I felt my insides melt. He kissed my eyes, the tip of my nose, my temple and down to my neck. I could feel his cold breath with each gentle kiss. My whole body was tingling. He pulled me into a tight hug squeezing me to him. My heart was pounding. I started placing kisses on his neck, running my hands over his back and shoulders. My senses were reeling. I was surrounded by his intoxicating smell which was driving me crazy, his taste was on my tongue and, feeling his hard body pressed against mine was making me weak. My bones felt like jelly. Thank God he was holding me up else I would collapse.

He turned and pushed me up against the closed door, pressing his cock into me. I could feel it twitch. He held me up with his hips and tights while his fingers traveled all over my body. My arms, my back, my legs, my breast; not one part of me was left untouched. I bit my lips to keep from sounding like a porn star.

His hands went under my top. Massaging my breast and tweaking my nipples. My nipples were hard as rocks. He leaned down and took one into his mouth. His cold tongue on my tender nipples nearly made me pass out. He was driving me crazy. I arched my back and a groaned escape my lips. My pussy was aching; I started grinding on his rock hard cock, trying to get some relief. Instead of getting relief, the ache in my pussy was getting unbearable.

He left my breast to give me long kiss that kept getting more and more heated. Soon I was grasping for breath. He kissed, nibbled and sucked his way back to my breast. The knot in my stomach was starting to uncoil. I tightened my legs around him pulling him closer to my wet, aching pussy. I was grinding against him harder now. I was so close. He pinched my nipple. That threw me over the edge. I arched my back and screamed. My orgasm was intense. I was trembling.

He slid to the floor with me in his arms, rocking me, gently running his fingers through my hair, rubbing slow circles on my back, while whispering to me in his sweet angel's voice. I don't know how long he held me like that. Finally, my heart rate and my breathing slowed down. I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let go of me. He picked me up, and I directed him to the living room. He sat on the couch, pulled the blanket from the back and wrapped me in it. I was lying with my head on his lap. He was still running his hands through my hair, down the side of my face and along my neck. I loved his gentle touches, it was extremely soothing. These touches were so much different from earlier. I felt safe. I felt loved. The emotions of the day finally caught up with me, and I dozed off. When I opened my eyes, he gave me a crooked smile.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" he asked.

I sighed dreamily, "Did that just happen, or was it a dream?"

He smiled, looking smug.

He snuggled down with me on the couch, wrapping his arms around me, holding me tightly, occasionally placing gentle kisses on the top of my head.

After my post-coital haze had worn off, I made some hot chocolate and decided we should talk about the accident. In spite of the way he makes me feel, or maybe because of the way he makes me feel, I wanted to get a few things straight. I wanted a logical explanation that could explain what I had seen — a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane. Between what I thought I saw in the parking lot and what happened just now, I seriously doubted my sanity. Since I can't think straight when I'm next to him, I moved to the chair opposite the couch.

"I know you saved my life," I said, "but I'm trying to understand what happened. It just doesn't make sense to me. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Well, go ahead."

I started with the most undemanding.

"How did you get to me so fast?" I asked.

"Bella, I was standing with you and I pulled you out of the way." he said, his tone serious again.

"You were by your car." I suddenly remembered.

"No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.

"I had an adrenaline rush. You could Google it." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"No, that doesn't explain everything." I set my jaw. What was he hiding?

"What do you think happened?"

I was getting upset. This has been an extremely emotional day so far. The excitement and anticipation of seeing Edward this morning, Charlie taking care of me by putting chains on my tires, my near death experience with Edward playing superman and saving me, then giving me the most incredible orgasm but I wanted the truth. My next words came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me. Tyler didn't see you either, so don't say I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both, but it didn't and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded so I couldn't continue.

He was staring at me incredulously.

"Nobody will believe that, you know."

"I'm not going to tell anybody."

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted.

"Please, Bella, trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming me.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me soon?"

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, raking his fingers through his unruly hair. He seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. His eyes locked with mine, and I guessed he was making the decision right then whether or not to tell me the truth.

"Fine," he said.

"You can trust me, you know," I murmured. We needed to trust each other if we're going to be together.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." His voice was almost a whisper. "I was wrong — you're much more observant than I gave you credit for."

My heart started racing again. This time it was not lust. I was finally going to hear Edward's secret. I moved over to the couch and pressed my lips gently to his. It was my way of letting him know that everything was okay with us, that I trusted him and would give him the time he needed.

I tried to make light of the situation, so I asked, "Do you make it a habit of saving helpless girls then giving them mind blowing orgasms?"

He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

Even if I should, I just couldn't stay away from him. He was fascinating… and brilliant… and mysterious… and perfect… and beautiful… and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand. Besides, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The morning after my near death experience or what I like to refer to as operation orgasm; I woke up excited and nervous. As much as I wanted to see Edward, I didn't know how I was going to face him again. I'd spent most of the night reliving our make out session. I still didn't know what came over me. It's like something took over my body. It had to be the adrenaline. I had this craving to be near him, but I was also worried. Plus, I didn't know if he would rethink his promise to tell me what he was hiding.

I went into the shower. The feel of the warm water running over my body had me thinking of Edward. Thinking about the way he made me feel yesterday. Wondering what it would be like to be with him entirely naked. This is all it took for me to have a full blown fantasy. I pictured him in the shower with me. I could imagine what he would look like naked with water running off his chiseled body. I've seen my share of porn, so my imagination took over after that.

We're kissing each other passionately. Exploring each other's mouths; frantically touching each other everywhere. The feel of his hands on my body is exquisite, but I want to be the one in charge. I push him up against the wall and take control. I'm going to give him a hand job. I want to feel every inch of his body. I could feel his chest under my fingertips. I'm running my hands over his flat hard stomach, down to his ass and back. I run my hands around his taunt nipples, teasing him. Then I lick them, grazing them with my teeth. I'm kissing all over his chest and stomach, following his happy trail. His cock twitched between us. I could feel myself getting wet and not from the water.

I kneel in front of him and watch as his huge cock got harder. I wrap my fingers around that hard, pulsing cock, and I feel a thrill go through me. I start pumping, slowly at first, gradually increasing the speed. I place a kiss on the head, and I hear him hiss. I pump his cock, squeezing it occasionally, then I run my thumb over the red, swollen head pressing on it a little. I pass my tongue under the head, following that ridge all around then I suck the head into my mouth. I'm so turned on; I could feel the moisture dripping down my legs. I squeeze my tights together, trying to relief the pressure in my aching pussy.

I reach one hand to his balls to give them a little attention while pumping him harder. I could hear him moaning, so I squeeze both his balls and his cock harder. He's jerking his hips forward almost fucking my hand. He wraps his hand over mine pumping faster, squeezing harder.

I feel his cock spasm in my hand before he explodes. I'm watching in amazement as his cum keep shooting out with each spasm. I have to taste it. I took a little with my fingers bringing it to my mouth. Is his cum going to taste as good as his tongue?

The sound of Charlie leaving for work snapped me out of my fantasy. My pussy was pulsing, aching, slick with moisture. My clit was swollen and tender. I had to get some relief before school else I'd be jumping Edward in the parking lot. I grabbed the detachable shower head off the wall and turned it to the massage setting. I let the warm water smack against my swollen clit. I imagined his cold, hard tongue sucking my clit and pussy lips. I inserted one finger, slipping it in and out of my wet pussy. I could almost feel him fucking me with his fingers and tongue. I was groaning uncontrollably. The knot in my stomach uncoiled, my pussy began to throb. I kept picturing his face and whispering his name. My orgasm was intense. I sat on the edge of the tub to catch my breath and give my body time to come down. This was getting out of control. As if my dreams weren't bad enough, yesterday gave me a taste of what it could be like to be with Edward. Now there is nothing I wanted more. He's like a drug. Did he have some super human power over me?

By the time I got to school, I was a nervous wreck. I was running late, so I dashed off to class. I didn't get to see Edward, so I still don't know what he was thinking. My imagination was going wild.

All morning I was dreading lunch. Part of me wanted to see him, but I was scared because I thought I'd made a fool of myself. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say, but I knew myself too well to think I would actually have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator. I managed to survive the morning. Thinking of nothing but seeing him at lunch, wondering what he would say when we make it to Biology as million different scenarios ran through my head. When I finally walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him and failing entirely — I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, but he was not with them.

Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention and her friends quickly joined us, but as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive.

He didn't come, and as time passed I grew tenser. by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed, so I walked to Biology with more confidence. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by my side to class. I held my breath at the door, but Edward wasn't there, either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach.

I was relieved that I had the desk to myself that Edward was absent. I told myself this repeatedly, but I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous and egotistical to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. Yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.

Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullen's entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry.

By Friday, I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.

None of this stopped my dreams or fantasies about him. Every night, I would lie in bed reliving the afternoon of operation orgasm. The feel of those long fingers on my skin. The electric feel of his touch, his taste even his smell. The feel of his mouth on my breast. His hard pulsing cock against my pussy; sometimes I imagined we had gone further, and I could feel his mouth on my pussy.

When I finally fell asleep, the dreams would be more explicit. In my dreams, we were always fucking. His hard cock would be pounding into me relentlessly. Sometimes I would be riding his cock and at other time he had me on my back with my legs would either be wrapped around his waist or thrown over his shoulders. Sometimes I would be on my knees while he fucked me from behind. In one weird dream, he even had me up against a tree. There was nothing gentle about these dreams. We were always fucking hard and fast. I could feel that insatiable hunger we had for each other even in my dreams. I would wake up all tangled up in my sheet. My panties would be drenched; my pussy aching to be touched. Sometimes I dream of him biting me just before my orgasm. It felt so real that I would check my body for puncture marks when I wake up. Why would I dream of him biting me and why would I think that would be erotic? I have to analyze these dreams more closely; Google biting to see if there is something I'm missing.

My weekend passed without incident.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks and my nose.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face. Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain — until it melted in your socks.

I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary.

Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me. Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.

Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.

I waited for them to get their food and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet.

I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling.

I told him it was nothing but I was wondering if I should play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour.

Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away. I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology, like the coward I was.

I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way, so I lifted my head a little. There was something different about them, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided — flushed from the snow fight maybe — the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.

For the rest of the lunch hour, I carefully kept my eyes at my own table. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology.

Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook. I heard when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing. Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me. For the first time since I started school, we sat in silence for the whole period.

When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately.

"Bella?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks.

I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.

"No, not really," he admitted.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.

"I'm sorry I was being very rude by ignoring you at lunch and during class, but it's better this way, really." He sounded sincere.

I opened my eyes. His face was serious.

"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded. I'll just pretend that I didn't notice the change in his behavior.

"I sorry if I gave you the wrong idea the last time we were together, but we can't be friends, so it's better if I stayed away from you," he explained. "Trust me."

My eyes narrowed. I'd heard that before.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" The word and my tone obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."

He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief.

When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do," I snapped.

"You don't know anything." He was obviously mad.

I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him and stalked off to Gym without looking back.

Gym was brutal because my head was so filled with Edward. I tried to concentrate on my feet, but he kept creeping back into my thoughts just when I needed my balance. It was a relief to leave.

When I got to the truck, it seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him; he must not want to lead me on… so we couldn't even be friends… because he wasn't interested in me at all. I headed back to Charlie's house, determined not to cry. I was not going to let him make me feel this way. I will not become one of those pathetic, lovesick girls, pining away because some guy doesn't return their love. I would get through my self-imposed sentence here in purgatory and then hopefully some school in the Southwest or possibly Hawaii, would offer me a scholarship. To hell with Edward Cullen; I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love at first sight**

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. As usual, I dreamt of Edward. In my dream it was very dark and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned. Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. I know my subconscious was trying to tell me something but I just couldn't understand what it was. When I finally fell back to sleep, I had one of my erotic dreams. Edward and I were having a picnic in our meadow.

He placed a chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth. I bit it and he licked the juice from my lips. After I ate the strawberry, he leaned in to kiss me. I felt a thrill go through me as I felt his lips. When he moved to pull back, I deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth and moaned when I felt his tongue on mine. I couldn't remember how to breathe. He placed his hands on my face and gently pushed me away. I gulped in some air. My heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings. Once my heart beat settled to a normal rhythm, I leaned in and started kissing him again. I shifted so I was on my knees in front of him. My fingers were anchored in his hair pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me, running his fingers up and down my spine; sending shivers through me. He gently lowered himself on his back taking me with him. Soon I was straddling him, devouring his mouth hungrily. I started unbuttoning his shirt. Running my fingers over his exposed chest, placing kisses over each spot my fingers touched. My eyes roamed over him; taking in his beautiful body. I felt his cock hardening under me making me more aroused. I could feel my juices flowing. I wiggled my hips, grinding my pussy into his hard length.

He groaned and flipped me over, pulling my top over my head. He unhooked my bra, tossing it aside. He kneaded my breast, running his thumbs over my hard nipples, sucking one into his mouth. I arched my back, pushing my breast out more. He took his time, licking and sucking both breasts, tweaking my nipples, blowing his cold breath over my sensitive buds, alternating so each could get the same amount of attention. I was writhing under him, moaning. My hands went to his ass pulling him into my aching pussy, trying to create some friction. He moved down my body, nipping, sucking and touching each inch of exposed skin. He undid my jeans and pulled them off and started working his way up my body. He kissed my ankles, massaged my calves, he lifted both knees, placing a wet kiss behind each, his fingers ghosted over my thighs paying special attention to my inner thigh, sucking and kissing my tender flesh. He snaked a finger into my panties, teasing my folds, he dipped his finger in my juices using my wetness as lube to rub my clit. This was exquisite torture. I needed him.

"Please, please," I was begging.

I heard him groan. He ripped my panties off, pushing my legs further apart and putting his mouth on my pussy. My hips jerked off the blanket. I grabbed a handful of hair and pushed his face closer to where I needed him. He licked my pussy like a cat lapping up milk, then he moved to my clit, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. He started thrusting his tongue in and out of my pussy. I felt my muscles tensing. He replaced his tongue with a finger plunging it in me; moving back to sucking my clit. I was jerking my hips and moaning constantly. He slipped in another finger and I lost control. I was fucking those long fingers. A few more hard fast pumps and I felt like I was splitting into a million pieces. I screamed out his name as wave after wave of delicious sensations flooded my body. He pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean. Then he was licking my soaking pussy using the tip of his tongue to get every drop.

"You taste delicious!" He moaned.

I didn't even see him get undressed but before I could come down, I felt him hovering above me. He was on his knees; the head of his cock was at the entrance to my pussy. I wiggled my hips greedy for more. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and rammed into me with one hard thrust, his cock filling me completely. My walls were still contracting from my orgasm. Now it was clenching around his cock. He paused for a moment; both of us savoring the feeling. He started moving slowly, grinding his hips into my swollen clit. He picked up speed, pumping his hips. Soon he was fucking me hard; his cock plunging into me over and over. He leaned over giving me a deep passionate kiss almost bending me in two. This new position had him going deeper. He continued pumping that hard cock deeper and deeper bringing me unbelievable pleasure. His mouth was on my breast again.

A shudder went through my body. My nails were digging into his back. The feel of his mouth on my breast, the way his cock filled me up, the feel of his hips pounding into me or grinding into my clit. All of this combined, to drive me wild. I couldn't hold back any longer. I let the sensations take ahold of me and I was racing towards another mind blowing climax. I let out a scream just as I felt my pussy tightening, squeezing his cock even more. He moaned as my muscles milked his cock. He kept pumping until the last of his cum was deep inside me. We were both panting, gasping for breath. Edward rolled to his side, wrapped the blanket around me and cuddled me to his chest. "So much for your picnic." He chuckled.

I woke up more confused than when I went to bed.

Before our conversation, I was convinced that Edward regretted pulling me from the path of Tyler's van. There was no other conclusion I could come to. He denied that. In fact he was adamant that was not the reason for not moving on with our relationship. I wanted very much to talk to him. Yesterday we'd both been so furious. I was still angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain flawlessly. But he had in fact saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude. What was he hiding? Was his secret so bad that he felt he needed to sacrifice what we had? Unless he's a really good actor, I know he was attracted to me. Did he regret being intimate with me? I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented and more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

After that disastrous conversation, my life fell into a routine. I was assimilated into Mike's and Jessica's group of friends. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. He even started sitting at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other, which made me worry that I'd gained another unwelcome fan.

The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore.

When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up — skin stretched even whiter over the bones — did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.

I still felt the electricity buzzing through me when I sat next to him. After all, he was a foot away from me, every day. I would grab the end of my desk to keep my hands to myself as I relived my sexual fantasies or some of my dreams. By the end of class, my panties would be wet, I would be hyperventilating and my knees would be weak. I'm glad he can't read minds; else I would be so embarrassed.

Meeting Edward seems to have awakened my sexuality. Now my hormones are playing catch up. I even want to go buy sexy underwear. I never wanted any of the guys in Phoenix the way I want him. Thank God, he is the trigger and I can't think of being with anyone else or Mike would be getting lucky. Anyway, when I give up my virginity, I wanted it to be with someone I really care about so I am content to satisfy myself. Maybe in a few years, I'll be able to think of some other guy this way. Until then, I have my fantasies, my dreams and my shower head.

The snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day. Mike was pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, the weeks passed and the dreams continued.

Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon — she called to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks. What made her think that I was interested in Mike?

"Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least.

"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her. Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities.

"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company.

"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.

The next day, Jess was acting strange but I didn't put the pieces together until I had this strange conversation with Mike after lunch.

I was in my seat in Biology and he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch.

"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.

His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.

"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."

I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.

"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?

"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Mike demanded.

I didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented so I quickly made new plans.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained.

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer — it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. When Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes. Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes. After gym, I rushed to the parking lot.

I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Then I realized it was just Eric. I started walking again. We had an awkward conversation where he wanted me to ask him to the dance. I let him down gently with my "I'll be out of town" line. He slouched off, back toward the school. As he walked away, I heard a low chuckle. Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together.

I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. Edward was in his car already, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there — to wait for his family. I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentara, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him. While I was sitting there, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open; I leaned across the cab to crank the window down.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed — obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.

"Oh, I know — I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.

This could not be happening.

Once again, I had to turn down an invitation to the dance. What part of girl's choice these guys don't understand? He took it very well saying, "That's cool. We still have prom." And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said.

During dinner, I told Charlie I was going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday. I promised him that I'd stop in Montesano and Olympia — and Tacoma for gas if I have to. He was worried about me not going to the dance but I assured him that I didn't want to go. He, of all people, could understand that — I didn't get my balance problems from my mother. Now I had a solid plan in place to back up my lie.

That night, I was in bed, reflecting on my strange day. I started thinking about Mike, Tyler and Eric and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix. Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way. Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress. Is this because of my awakened sexuality? Am I giving off some vibe or acting differently? Whatever the reason, I had three guys who wanted to go out with me.

As I looked back on the invitations, I realized that Edward was around for all of them and he acted strangely after I turned down each one. Was he eavesdropping on my conversations? Maybe he was acting weird because he wanted to see if I was interested in any of the other guys in school. What did it matter to him anyway? Did he regret his decision to stay away from me? I wondered where our relationship could have gone if he had let it progress. I'm still deeply in love with him. Part of me will always love him. Isn't first love supposed to be the most intense? Could he be feeling something for me too? Hope started to blossom in my heart. I hugged my pillow and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Love at first sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

After weeks of avoiding her, weeks of seeing her with Mike, Eric & Tyler, weeks of watching the sadness in her eyes, weeks of self-loathing. I have decided to declare myself to Bella.

My beautiful Bella; Just thinking of her puts a smile on my face and makes my cock twitch. I love her. I love everything about her, from her long brown strawberry scented hair, her lovely deep brown eyes, her pouty lips, her pert breasts to her tight little ass.

From the first time I saw her, I knew she was the one. She was the reason I remained alone all these years. Without even knowing it, I've been waiting for her my whole life. She was my soul mate, my missing half. When she sat next to me that first day, I felt the pull even stronger than in the cafeteria. The touch of her hand when we introduced ourselves sent a charge straight me. I never experienced anything like this before. I wanted her right then. It took every bit of my control to carry on a civil conversation with her.

All the while, I'm thinking of my hands roaming over her body, my lips on her breasts, my fingers and cock in her pussy. Picturing her laid out on the desk like an offering for me and fucking her until she screamed out my name. I could see her naked body glistening with sweat. When she thinks she can't take any more I'd put my lips on her pussy, sucking her lips, flicking her clit and fucking her with my tongue. There are many ways to get a woman to orgasm and I know them all. I'm well versed in the art of making love. I felt my cock getting even harder. I tried to adjust myself discreetly.

After school, I wanted to follow her home. I knew her father would be at work. I could seduce her; I knew she wouldn't refuse me. I could bring her to heights she never dreamed of, but I didn't. I couldn't do any of that. After all, I was a gentleman and she was innocent. I could tell from her actions, and that delicious blush that covered her cheeks. I have other ways of knowing these things. I had to think of what was best for her and my family. Plus it was more than a good fucking I wanted to give her and myself for that matter. I wanted to have a lasting relationship with Bella. I wanted to be with her forever.

Every day, we talked in Biology. We both knew the material so we weren't missing anything. I found out how intelligent she was, how caring, how selfless. The more she told me about herself, the more I wanted to know. No detail was too insignificant. I pried each detail out of her. At first, she was reluctant to talk about herself. She was under this misguided impression that she was not interesting. In fact she thought that I shouldn't be interested in her. I soon made her realize that she was unique. I tried to make her understand that the buffoons in Phoenix who ignored her before were really dense. The more I got to know her, the more I desired her. She was made for me.

My teenage hormones were raging. The gentleman in me wanted to take her on dates, bring her flowers and candy. Steal kisses while watching TV but the monster in me wanted to fuck her in every conceivable position. I started having wet dreams from the first night, jerking off to her image each morning and fantasized about her all day. In these dreams and fantasies, I fucked her in empty class rooms, in my car, on the hood of my car, in both our beds and in my secret place; my haven, the one place where I could be truly alone. I never brought any of my family there but now I wanted her to be there with me.

Our physical relationship started off innocent enough. An accidental brush of the hand, my fingers grazing her palm while handing her a slide, pressing our knees against each other's under the desk. Then we started delaying our departure from class until we were the last two. We started off with gentle pecks on the cheeks and lips. This gradually escalated to sucking each other lips, then we were French kissing. We were always discreet. We were just getting to know each other and wanted the time to ourselves before we went public. This is what I told her. I knew better. I should stay away from her. She should be with someone innocent and harmless like Mike. It was dangerous for her to be with me but I couldn't resist the magnetic pull I felt for her.

Everything changed the day of the accident. The day my hell on earth began.

We were standing by my car, pretending to watch the kids. Actually, I was waiting to see Bella because I love starting the day with her gentle smile; watching her beautiful face light up when she sees me. My family stayed with me to indulge me in my madness. So there we were, when I got a glimpse of a vision Alice was seeing. My Bella was going to be hit by a truck. Tyler's truck was going to crush the girl who had become the focal point of my world. I didn't wait to see the end of the vision. I could not let her die. I could not live in a world where she did not exist.

I launched myself across the lot, getting between her and that infernal truck. It took a bit of maneuvering to keep her safe because the truck just did not want to stop. Finally, I had her safe in my arms. I was well aware of the risk I was taking by saving her life. I was interrupting fate and I was risking myself and my family. None of that mattered to me. I was too anxious to really care about the treat of exposure or the risks that comes from circumventing fate. Too panic-stricken that I might hurt her myself while trying to protect her. Too aware of the heat of her soft body pressed against mine, making me want to do unspeakable things to her. I distracted myself from that line of thinking by asking her if she was alright. Relief flooded my body when she assured me that she was.

I rode to the hospital in the ambulance because I wanted Carlisle to examine her. Once he examined her, checked her X-rays and pronounced her fit to leave the hospital, I went back to school.

After the hospital, I had every intention of staying in school to see if any of the other students saw what I did but I couldn't concentrate, all I could see was that truck going after her. It played on a reel in my head over and over again. I kept thinking of what would have happened if I didn't intervene. I was so sick with worry that I decided to go check up on her. When I didn't see her father's car in the driveway, I went to the door.

She answered the door in her sleep clothes. Her skin was nicely flushed from the shower, her hair smelled of strawberry shampoo. She looked good enough to eat. The sight of her in those few thin layers of clothes had me coming undone. I told her the truth. I couldn't stay away. I had to see with my eyes again that she was alright.

She kissed me, I think it was supposed to be a thank you peck but the feel of her lips on mine brought out the monster in me. Before I knew what was happening, we were having the greatest make out session on earth. Blame it on my anxiety, the fear of losing her, the adrenaline rush from saving her, the lust that fueled the monster's appetite or smelling her just after her bath. Whatever the reason, I couldn't keep my hands to myself. Thank God I was able to restrain myself a little or I would have fucked her senseless right against that wall. After her orgasm, I reigned in my control and laid her on the couch with her head in my lap. She was exhausted from the emotions of the day so she dozed off.

She was murmuring and making erotic sounds in her sleep. I could feel my cock swelling in my pants. I began to fantasize about what could be happening now, if I didn't stop myself so my fantasy picked up where we stopped.

I picked her up and she directed me to the living room. I gently placed her to sit on the couch. I knelt in front of her. I started kissing her. I was hungry to taste her sweet lips and tongue again. My hands went under her t-shirt, lifting it gradually. Placing kisses on every inch of flesh on her stomach. I finally pulled the top over her head and threw it aside. I gazed at her beautiful pert breast. Her pink nipples were hard begging to be sucked. I rubbed my tongue around one while tweaking the other between my fingers. I licked the hard nub and sucked it in my mouth, twirling my tongue around it. Then I switch to the other nipple. She was moaning and begging me for more. I lowered her so her back was on the cushions and pulled her pajama bottoms off. When I got to her ankles, I slowly worked my way back up her body, kissing, touching, and sucking my way to her core. I lifted her legs and kissed behind each knee, placing her feet on the cushions so she could be opened for me. My hungry mouth went to her pussy, licking her slit, up and down. After a few passes of my tongue over her swollen pussy lips, my tongue went in, looking for her clip. I zeroed in on it and sucked it gently. Then I started flicking it with the tip of my tongue. She was trashing under me. Wanting more. Begging for more. I slipped my tongue inside, tasting more of her juices. Her movements became more frantic and her pleas were getting desperate so I thrust a finger inside her wet, hot pussy, pushing it in and out, going faster and faster. She was now fucking my finger so I inserted another one to enhance her pleasure. When I felt the walls of her pussy tightening, I sucked her clip into my mouth again and that was all it took for her to spiral into another orgasm. I pulled out my fingers and sucked her juices off. Replacing my fingers with my mouth, I sucked her until every drop of her delicious creamy cum was consumed. I didn't stop until her pussy stopped contracting. I felt her legs, trembling; I heard her heart thundering in her chest, she was panting trying to drag some air into her lungs.

I was snapped out of my fantasy when Bella stirred. Her movements were making my cock ache even more. When she woke up, we snuggled. I held her to my chest tightly, possessively. I could keep her safe in my arms forever. Eventually, she got up and wanted to talk. She moved to the chair opposite the couch and started asking me about the accident. She did not accept my explanation and wanted to know what I was hiding. I tried to reason with her, put a little doubt in her mind but nothing worked. Eventually, I promised to tell her the truth. She came over to me and gave me a gentle kiss. She made a joke about me saving girls and giving them orgasms. If she only knew about the daydream I was having while she slept innocently with her head on my lap. Even as I promised to tell her the truth, I knew it couldn't happen. There are some secrets that cannot be divulged. I had to think of her safety. If she knew my secret, she could be in danger. I had already done something stupid by saving her life. I could not compound the error by telling her any more that she already suspected.

After I left her house, I had a meeting with my family. We had to talk of the damage my actions could cause. I assured them that Bella would keep my secret. I knew she was trustworthy. It was decided, that things would calm down faster if I went away for a few days – out of sight, out of mind philosophy. Plus the time away would give me the distance I need to get a better prospective on what was happening between Bella and myself. I knew I was in love with her but was that a good enough reason to risk her life? Should I tell her the truth and trust her to make her own decision? As much as it grieved me, I went to Alaska. The distance did nothing to cool my lust or calm my mind. I kept seeing her face every time I closed my eyes. I thought about her every minute of the day. My body was in agony from being away from her. After two days, I decided to go back home. I made up my mind to stay away from Bella. I had to see her in class but I wouldn't single her out before school or talk to her during or after class. I had to get over this obsession. I had to sacrifice the love of my life. If I could give up my life to keep her safe, I would.

The final nail in my coffin came from Alice. She had a vision I did not like. Rather two visions. I did not like the outcome of either so I cemented my resolve to stay away from Bella. With my mind made up, I went back to school.

My first day back, I ignored her at lunch which wasn't as bad as ignoring her in Biology. That used to be our hour to bond. After class, I tried explaining to her that it was better if we were not friends. Really, friends; we had passed that point a while back but I thought using that word would get my point across. When she told me that it would have been better if I'd let the van kill her, I saw red. I had risked everything for her. I had ignored what was right, what was safe, I had defied my family all to keep her alive. My family was in uproar about what I did and she threw it in my face. I wanted to shake some sense into her. I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to make her realize once and for all that I loved her too much for her own good. That she was safer without me in her life but I couldn't do that. As I said before, I was now living in hell. A hell of my own making and it was all because of a stupid van and this beautiful angry girl in front of me. Even with the heated argument we were engaged in, I still wanted to throw her on a desk or on the floor and fuck the rage out of her.

The next few weeks were even more unbearable. I wanted to kill all the boys in school. Everyone could enjoy her company while I had to keep my distance. I watched her from afar. In class when I smelled her arousal, I had to grab the desk to keep from fucking her in front of everyone. It was agony. I knew she watched me. I felt her eyes on me often and it did nothing to lessen the hold she had on me. I don't know how much more I could endure. Esme was getting worried about me. She finally told me to do whatever I had to. Her love was unconditional and she only wanted my happiness.

The day I listened to those insipid boys asking her to the dance, is the day I almost lost my sanity. Why couldn't I ask her out? Would she agree to go to the dance if I was the one asking? I watched her closely that day. Looking for some clue, anything to keep up this façade, this farce of a life, I was pretending to live. Actually, this was not a life because I was barely existing, just making it through one hour at a time. If this continued much longer, I would have to leave Forks before I do something drastic.

That night, I snuck into her room. She was dreaming and talking in her sleep. I heard her calling out to me, asking me to stay. Were we so powerfully connected that she could sense my presence? Could she sense what's on my mind? I decided right then, that I would stay. I would win back her trust. I would grovel, kiss her feet. Literally do whatever it took until she was mine. With that thought in my head, I went off to the woods before going home. I had to take precautions before I put my plan into action. Plus I had to inform my family about my decision. That's if the little pixie did not beat me to it.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this chapter clears up some misunderstandings.

**_Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I had an epiphany on Mother's Day and decided to write a one shot for my own pleasure. It turned out to be a wonder gift._**

**_It was because of the reviews and alerts, that I decided to continue the story and this is the reason for EPOV. I actually changed a line in a previous chapter but I didn't like how it flowed so I felt this chapter was necessary to clear up a few points._**

**_I could hear you saying, "You've got to give me some answers." Here goes;-_**

Yes- Edward and his family are vampires

No – Edward is not a prude in this story

Yes – He can kiss her and be intimate without killing her if he controls himself– just keep in mind that all the hard core sex so far came during dreams

Yes – there will be more live action between them – just be patient until his secret is revealed

Yes – In Bella's dreams, Edward gives her love bites - all will be revealed later in the story. I don't want to spoil any more surprises. Just remember that I mentioned liking all different vampire stories. LOL

I'm taking ideas/dialog from all of the books so you may read phrases that are not in Twilight (book 1). I'm taking creative license. I'm sure SM will not mind. :-)

**_Someone wanted more details about the shower head. You know who U R. Hope it was good enough._**

End of notes – I don't want to divulge too much information.


	6. Chapter 6

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 6

The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Although I decided to forgive his behavior of the past few weeks, I'm still mad at him for being a jerk and for the Tyler incident yesterday. I know he did that on purpose.

Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my keys and they fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get them, a white hand flashed out and grabbed them before I could. I jerked upright. Edward was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.

He reached to drop the keys in my hand as I reached to take them from him. Our fingers touched and I felt that electric charge that goes through me every time we touch. I felt alive again. Like my body was waking up after weeks of being asleep. My heart started to race and I had to look away from his eyes so I could control the urge I felt to wrap my hands in his hair and pull his mouth to mine. I told myself to focus. I have to get some answers.

I demanded to know why he pulled his car in front of me yesterday holding up traffic. When he admitted that he did it on purpose so Tyler could ask me to the dance, I almost lost my temper and hit him.

Instead I said, "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"I'm not pretending you don't exist."

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"

This took the smirk off his face. His expression became very dark. Why would the thought of the van killing me make him react this way? He had the same reaction both times I mentioned this. Would I ever understand what's going on in his head? This conversation was going nowhere and before I said something I'd regret, I decided to go to class.

"Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely. This would really explain his Jekyll and Hyde behavior.

"You're doing it again."

I sighed." Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I heard you were going to Seattle and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

That was unexpected. "With who?" I asked, mystified.

"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.

I was still stunned. "Why?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle so I thought we could go together."

"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." I snapped.

"Bella, I only said that because it felt like the right thing to do at the time. I thought if I belittled what we had, you would be so angry that you'd want to move on with your life. After all the talks, the kisses and especially after what happened the day of the accident, I couldn't think of you as just a friend. We were so much more and I know you felt it too. I'm sorry I hurt you but I had my reasons. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I'm hoping it's not too late for us. I'm determined to make amends and do anything to get you to forgive me. I want a chance to explain everything to you and this trip would give us the time and the privacy we need to talk."

I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at is face. This certainly didn't help my clarity of thought. Everything disappeared. It was just the two of us. His beautiful face, the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes, the thundering of my heart; these were the only things I was aware of. His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe. Hearing him say those words while looking at me with his hungry eyes was very distracting.

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense.

I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded.

He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.

"You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."

He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.

I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. The fact that I was right, that I really appealed to him, didn't make it any easier to believe. I thought of the hunger I saw in his eyes this morning and the way my body reacts to him. The thought of being alone with him made my heart race even more. I let my mind drift.

_We were driving back from Seattle. I was wearing a short skirt and he'd been looking at my legs all day. I decided to tease him. I was sitting with my back to the door and my legs curled up on the seat. I know he could see my crotch. As we talked, he sneaked peeks at it. I saw him squirming in his seat as his cock got harder. When we got to a deserted stretch of road, I wiggled over, reached out and touched his erection. I felt his cock twitch under my fingers. I unzipped his pants and rubbed his cock through his boxer, teasing him. I pulled his cock out. I bent over his lap and put the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head. One hand was on his cock and the other went to his balls, gently fondling and massaging them. I felt the car slow down and I realized he was pulling unto the side of the road. The thought that someone could stop to see if we needed help, added to the excitement. My pussy was tingling and soaking wet. He pushed back his seat to give me more room. I kneeled over his lap and took more of his cock into my mouth. I started sucking, my tongue licking up and down and around the head. My hand was pumping what I couldn't get in my mouth. He reached under my shirt and pulled my breasts out over the cups. He started massaging them then he pinched my nipples. I almost climaxed from the pleasure that shot through me._

_I put more of his cock in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. I was moaning as my own pleasure increased. I licked down his cock again and sucked his balls into my mouth. Then I went back to my prize. I tried to get as much of his cock as I could into my mouth, sucking, pumping and moaning; He grabbed my head and started bouncing it up and down faster and faster. Fucking my mouth. I sucked harder and squeezed his balls a little. I felt his cock expand in my mouth and tasted pre cum. He made a guttural sound as he pulled my head up. He put his hand over mine, squeezing it as he pumped his cock. I was so aroused. I took my hand from his balls and started rubbing my clit as I watched our joined hands work up and down. A few more pumps and his cum was shooting out over both our hands. He pulled me into a deep kiss and returned to massaging my breast. I rubbed my clit a little harder. My orgasm came on like a freight train._

I was hyperventilating.

After class, I was impatient and frightened as Jessica and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see his face, to see if he'd gone back to the cold, indifferent person I'd known for the last several weeks. Or if, by some miracle, I'd really heard what I thought I'd heard this morning. Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans — Lauren and Angela had asked the other boys and they were all going together — completely unaware of my inattention. I was wondering if I would be brave enough to try out my fantasy.

Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerringly focused on his table. The other four were there, but he was absent.

He didn't mention leaving early. In fact, he mentioned seeing me in class. Was he sick? I hope this is not going to turn out like the last time he was missing from school. I trudged along with Jessica, Mike & Tyler. Mike was talking about the upcoming beach trip. I completely lost my appetite so I decided to just buy lemonade.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, finally breaking through my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

I followed her gaze and my heart leapt at the sight of him sitting by himself across the cafeteria. He called me over. I stumbled over to his table and he asked me to sit with him. He noticed that I was only having lemonade so he asked if I wasn't hungry. I told him no and asked him the same question. He told me no but the way he said it, looked like he was enjoying some private joke.

He continued his vague conversation from this morning about me staying away from him. He repeated that he couldn't stay away from me any longer. He made same remark about him going to hell so he might as well do it thoroughly. He was talking in riddles — he wanted to be with me but he was warning me that he was not good for me. Finally after much verbal fencing, I just sat looking at him. When he asked me what I was thinking about, I blurted out-

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

He wanted to know what my theories were but how could I tell him that I'd been vacillating during the last month between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker?

I was tired of his games so I made him promise to tell me beforehand next time he decided to stay away from me. In turn he wanted me to tell him one of my theories about him and when he looked at me with those eyes, how could I refuse?

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" Was he a hypnotist, too? Or was I just a hopeless pushover?

"You're not even close," he teased.

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?"

"None."

"Dang," I sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," he chuckled.

"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him.

"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again.

"Because… ?"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.

I don't know why he thinks he is dangerous or bad but I realized that this is what he was trying to tell me since this morning. Suddenly, a piece of the puzzle fell in place. Edward stayed away from me because he thought he was not good for me. Now he was trying to be with me but he wanted to warn me. Give me the choice of believing that he was no good and staying away from him, or giving him the benefit of the doubt and trusting my instincts. He meant what he was saying — that was obvious. But I just felt anxious, on edge, aroused… and, more than anything else, fascinated. The same way I always felt when I was near him. How could someone who saved a life be bad?

He told me was skipping class so I reluctantly left him and went to Biology. I ran to class but my mind was on Edward. Our conversation raised more questions than I had before. I hope I could nail down a few answers next time.

Mr. Banner came in the room calling the class to order. He told us we were going to check our blood type because the Red Cross was doing a blood drive this weekend. I wished that I had skipped class with Edward. I hated needles and the smell of blood makes me faint. I told him I wasn't feeling well so Mike volunteered to take me to the nurse.

We made our way out of the building and I was sitting on the walk when I hear his voice. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die or, at the very least, not to throw up. What was he doing here? I thought he was ditching. When he found out that Mike was taking me to the nurse, he picked me up and started walking in that direction with me in his arms. Any other time I would have taken pleasure in the feel of his arms around me but now, all I could think of was trying not to throw up on him. He thought it was funny that I fainted at the sight of blood. I had to tell him that it was the smell that made me sick. He was incredulous. He didn't think it was possible for people to smell blood. He refused to leave while the nurse took care of me. When Mike brought in a bleeding Lee Stephens, he hurried me out of the nurse's office so I wouldn't fain again. Mike was a bit miffed that Edward took me to the nurse instead of him but that didn't stop him from telling me about the plans for the beach. His body language made it clear that Edward was not invited.

I was dreading gym so Edward got Mrs. Cope to excuse me. I was free to go home. I invited him to the beach with us but he said, "Let you and I not push poor Mike any further this week." Just those words you and I made my heart sing.

He refused to let me drive home on my own. He dragged me to his car and waited for me to get in. I was contemplating making a run for my truck but he threatened to drag me back to the car if I tried. I had no choice but to get in. My mood lifted a little when I realized he was listening to Clair de Lune. This led to a discussion of music. He was surprised that I liked classical music. We talked all the way to my house and I started feeling more relaxed, getting back to where we were before he started ignoring me. It was probably too soon, but I knew I couldn't stay mad at him.

When we got to my house, we sat in his car talking.

While we were talking, he pulled the cap from my lemonade bottle — which he stole at lunch — out of his pocket and started twisting it around his fingers. Looking at those long fingers had me thinking of other things. I remembered one of my dreams where he fucked me with those long fingers.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously. How could I tell him that the sight of him playing with that cap turned me on?

I looked up into his deep gold eyes, became befuddled, and, as usual, blurted out the truth. Why does he have this effect on me?

"I'm remembering a dream I had." I blushed. There was no way I was going to tell him about that.

"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.

I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."

"If I tell you one of my dreams, will you tell me one of yours?"

"Maybe"

"Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I feel like a pervert because I've been dreaming and having fantasies about you from the day we met. When I got the idea to ask you to ride with me to Seattle, just thinking about being alone with you in my car made me so turned on I had to take matters in my own hands."

Here he stopped and had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I hope you're ready to hear this."

I nodded, so he continued.

"_While I was in the shower, I pictured pulling onto a deserted road. We turned to each other and I leaned in to kiss you. When you didn't pull away, I deepened the kiss. While we were kissing, my hands were all over your body. Finally getting under your shirt to feel your breasts, I massaged them until your nipples became erect. I ran my thumbs over your nipples making them harder. After a few minutes of this, I couldn't get enough of you so I suggested we get out of the car. Sadly the back seat of a Volvo was not made for sex._

_We get out of the car and I immediately backed you up against the door so I could devour your sweet mouth again. I stopped long enough to take your shirt and bra off. My hands cover your naked breast and I continue to massage them, playing with you nipples again. I reached down and sucked one into my mouth. Twirling my tongue around it, while playing with the other one, I alternate a few time, really loving the feel of your nipples against my tongue, the weight of your breast in my hand and the sounds that you were making. I gradually kissed my way down to your stomach. I unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down along with your panties. I was on my knees in front of you so I looked up to admire your naked body._

_I placed my hands on your ankles, sliding them over your calves, past your knees. I slipped a finger between your legs barely touching you, building the anticipation. My hands moved over your hips, grabbing your ass. I pulled your pussy to my mouth slipping my tongue between your lips, searching for your clit. I sucked it into my mouth, flicked it with my tongue, then I moved back to your pussy lips licking them up and down. I inserted a finger into your soaking pussy, and moved my mouth back to your clit. I added another finger and increased the pace going in and out, faster and faster, my mouth never leaving your pussy, licking, nibbling and sucking on you. I lifted one of your feet to my shoulder to get deeper inside. I continue fucking you harder and harder until your pussy started squeezing my fingers. I pulled my fingers out and replaced it with my tongue, pushing it deep inside, feeling the spasms from your walls on my tongue, sucking up every drop of your juices._

_I got up and pulled you to the front of the car. I placed your hands on the hood with your back facing me. The sight of you there, looking like a life-sized hood ornament, was too much for me. I quickly stripped. I spread your legs further apart to guide my cock into your pussy. I grabbed your hips and pushed into you. I pushed in deeper with each thrust until my cock was buried deep inside your pussy. I positioned myself and started pumping harder, going deeper and deeper, in and out, grinding on your ass, until I was ready to explode. I wanted to make you cum again so I started sucking and nibbling your ear, your neck, and your shoulders. Whispering in your ear, telling you how beautiful you are. How many times I pictured fucking you over the past few weeks. How wonderful I felt to be fucking you now, asking you if you felt the same way. Begging you to cum on my cock. I could feel you getting close to your orgasm so I reached one hand to your clit, flicking and rubbing it. I increased my pace and bit down on your neck throwing you over the edge. You screamed and collapsed on the hood. Your pussy clamped down on my cock, squeezing me. I wrapped my arms around your waist fucking you through your orgasm. Only then, did I allow myself release, shooting my cum deep inside of you. Still holding you, I switched positions so I was on the hood with you lying on my chest."_

He stopped and winked at me. Then he said, "That was only the beginning."

I was going to cum right now and he didn't even touch me. I was having a hard time breathing. I felt as if this was really happening. He was having the same dreams and fantasies as me. I was shocked. I just sat there looking at him speechless.

"If you don't want to tell me about your dream, just answer one question."

I nodded

"All those times you got aroused in class, like you are now, who were you thinking about?"

"You" I whispered, blushing again. How did he know about that?

"Good, now I don't have to kill any of the boys in school." He said with a smirk

He reached over and pulled me to him, squeezing me to his chest. He bent down and gently pecked my lips then he was kissing every inch of my face. All too soon, he pulled away, saying that he had to pick up his siblings and promised to have Alice drop my truck off.

I was disappointed when he told me he was leaving tonight for a long weekend with Emmett. I just got him back, I didn't want to go without seeing him or talking to him for a long weekend. Just when I started feeling tender and sentimental, he made me angry again.

"Now, you have a lot to think about. I want you to seriously consider everything we talked about today. If you think I'm a pervert or a dangerous psychopath and want to call off our trip, I'll understand. Also, don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So… try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" He smiled crookedly.

The helplessness had faded as he spoke. I glared at him.

"I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain. I slammed the door behind me with excessive force. Trying not to fall over on my wobbly knees, all I need is to give him more ammunition.

He was still smiling as he drove away. He could be so infuriating. Sometimes I just want to smack that smirk off his face. I made my way to the house reflecting on the rollercoaster my day turned out to be. From the eagerness to see Edward and get some answers, the anger when he admitted to deliberately delaying me so Tyler could ask me to the dance. The excitement at hearing him declare himself, the embarrassment at him seeing me sick, the overwhelming lust I felt while he described how much he wanted me, sadness at hearing he wouldn't be in school tomorrow, then back to anger at his presumption that I cannot keep out of trouble. This last thought finally brought a smile to my face as I realized that he only asked me to stay out of trouble because he cared. Yes, it's been an emotional 24 hours. I never imagined that it would be so easy to get him to open up about his feelings but apparently the thought of me being with someone else was too much for him. I can't wait to get more answers. I still have to find out what he's hiding. What all those veiled references to him being dangerous are all about. I can't wait for the weekend to be over so I could see him again. I'll just have to endure the trip to the beach with Mike. What's the worst that could happen?


	7. Chapter 7

Love at first sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 7

Friday was dull and boring. It was less than 24 hours since we started talking again, but I missed him already. Jessica tried to pump me for information but I blew her off. I knew she was irritated because I wasn't giving her details.

That night, curious about what Edward would be doing, I asked Charlie about Goat Rock . Charlie told me it was not a good place to camp. People go there to hunt because of the bears. I'm sure that's where he said he was going. Why would he lie? Yet another mystery.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny for Forks. We met at Mike's parents' store and loaded up for the trip to the beach. La Push was breathtaking, the combination of dark water, the trees and the sheer cliffs, not my idea of a beach but still beautiful. After we trudged down the beach and settled in a spot, some of the guys decided to go on a hike to the tide pools. I remembered these from when I was little so I decided to go along. Mindful of my promise to Edward, I tried to be careful but I still slipped a few times and bruised my palms.

When we returned to the beach, there were some local guys with our group talking and eating with them. I noticed that one of the younger guys kept looking at me. After lunch, he came over to where I was sitting and introduced himself. He was Billy Black's son. Billy was Charlie's best friend and fishing buddy. Charlie brought my truck from him. While we were talking, I asked him about his sisters. We were around the same age so I was surprised that one of them was married. I found him easy to talk to. He asked about the truck, making fun of the speed or lack thereof and how I was surviving in Forks.

Lauren, always trying to stir things up, mentioned that it was a pity none of the Cullens could come to the beach with me. I know she was just jealous. One of the older local boys turned.

"The Cullens don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject.

The way he said it, sounded more like they were not allowed on First Beach. This piqued my interest. The older boy didn't look like he would volunteer any other information so I decided to try some of Edward's move on Jacob. He was younger and probably more gullible.

I asked him to walk with me and was surprised when he said yes. We walked, making small talk, then I asked him about the remark the older boy made. He confirmed that the Cullens were not allowed on the reservation but said it was a secret. I tried the moves on him again and told him I wouldn't tell anybody. He was flattered and asked if I liked scary stories. He proceeded to tell me what he thought were legends.

First, he told me a story about the flood and how the tribe was able to stay alive by tying their canoes to the top of trees. Then he told me the legend of the cold ones and werewolves. His great grandfather met the Cullens hunting in the woods. He knew that the Cullens were not human but since they were different from their kind, he made a treaty with Carlisle. If the Cullens stayed away from the reservation, the Quileutes would not reveal what they were to the people in town. Apparently, in the old days some of the tribe turned into werewolves to protect themselves. Their only enemies were the cold ones. Even if the Cullens were different by drinking animal blood instead of human, the Indians wanted to be safe by prohibiting them from their land. According to Jacob, "There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone. I was a bit skeptical; after all, I've met the Cullens, except the mother shouldn't they all be dead by now? He assured me that they were they same. The only way this was possible is if they were not human. I finally asked the all-important question.

"What are the cold ones?"

He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires. Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

He mentioned that he violated the treaty by telling me the story. I promised to take it to the grave. I even promised not to tell Charlie. He wanted to know if I thought they were a bunch of superstitious natives. I told him I thought he was very good at telling scary stories. How would he feel if he found out this was not just a scary story? From what I observed of the Cullens and from what he told me, I think I've figured out Edward's secret.

Mike and Jessica came to see what I was up to and told me the group was packing up to leave because it looked like it was going to rain. Jacob and I made plans to visit each other. He was pleased when I told him Mike was not my boyfriend. Would he react the same way if I told him I was holding out for Edward Cullen instead?

When I got home, I made my excused to Charlie and went to my room. I picked up my iPod, found a loud album and threw myself on my bed. I didn't want to think about my conversation with Jacob. I spend hours listening to the same loud music tuning out my thought until I fell asleep. I had this weird dream.

Jacob and I were in the forest next to the beach. He was trying to pull me deeper into the forest. He looked frightened as he tried to tug me along but I didn't want to go into the dark.

"Run, Bella, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified.

"This way, Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun but Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror as he changed into a werewolf.

"Bella, run!" Mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach. And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him as the wolf growled at my feet.

I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, and his teeth were sharp, pointed.

"Trust me," he purred.

I took another step.

The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed.

I couldn't go back to sleep. My subconscious had dredged up exactly the images I'd been trying so desperately to avoid. I was going to have to face them now. I had a shower and turned on my laptop. I typed vampire in the search engine. There were so many hits. I clicked on one that talked about old vampire in different cultures, none of this related to the Cullens. I clicked on some vampire books. Some talked of vampires only drinking blood from other vampires because human blood couldn't sustain them. These vampires live like humans, eating, having sex, getting married and having children, except they came out at night — this didn't help because I never saw the Cullens eat and they come out during the day. One had vampires taking human lovers who they bite during sex and can even drink their blood without killing them — again, these only came out at night. One had vampires who move around in society because they body temperature became more like a human after they feed — again can't come out during the day. All the sites claimed that the vampires were beautiful and irresistible. This I already knew was true. I liked the idea of these new sexy vampire lovers. Edward was able to have sex. We had our fantastic make out session "operation orgasm" and he told me he thought about having sex with me all the time. Then I thought about the bites. In both our dreams, he bit me during sex. Vampires were strong and fast — the day of the accident, he rushed to my side faster than any human could and he actually stopped the van with his hand, even lifting it to keep it from crushing me. I swear there was a dent in the car behind him from his shoulders. The only thing I have to figure out was how they come out during the day.

Even as the pieces fell into place, it didn't seem rational so I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I went into the woods and sat on a fallen tree. The atmosphere was more conducive to my line of thinking. I knew Edward was not human. The next step was to accept the fact that he and his family were vampires. I could take his advice and stay away from him but the thought of not being with him was too painful to contemplate. Even if he was dangerous, how bad could he be? He saved my life. He had lots of opportunities to hurt me but he didn't. Even in my dream, I was more afraid that Jacob would hurt him than I was of him hurting me. I made up my mind to just go along and see what would happen.

I could do nothing about my frightening secret because when I thought of him, of his voice, his hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of his personality, I wanted nothing more than to be with him. I love him. This decision was ridiculously easy to live with. Dangerously easy because even if he was a civilized vampire; according to Jacob, there is always the danger that he could kill me by drinking my blood.

I should be scare about this revelation but I wasn't. Deep down, I always knew there was something different about him. The way he acted like an old world gentleman — most of the times. The way he speaks — using turn of the century phrases. His speed, his strength, his unearthly beauty. Now as I looked at all the pieces, it all made sense. It formed a complete picture in my mind. I wondered how nobody figured it out before.

I made my way back to the house. I had made my choice. I felt lighter. Edward was my vampire lover. I had a million questions for him. Can he read minds? Was he manipulating my emotions? Can he have kids? The list went on and on. It's going to be a long day.

I went to sleep wondering what it would be like with him now that I know he was a vampire. Would he show me things he couldn't before? Does he really have fangs? The thought of seeing his fangs when we made love was really exciting. Maybe I spent too much time on the True Blood site.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vampire. A handsome, sexy vampire.

Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part may be, that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

These were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

We were on a red couch making love. He spent hours teasing me, caressing every part of my body, licking, sucking and nibbling. His hands, lips and tongue were everywhere. He lavished attention on my breast, my clit and my pussy. He grazed my nipples with his fangs, bitting gently and licking the drops of blood. He ate my pussy like his life depended on it. Moving his tongue and fingers at lightening speed. I can't remember how many time he brought me to orgasm. I was a quivering mass. All my nerves were on end. When he positioned us so we were on our sides facing each other, I thought it was finally over and we would just cuddle for the rest of the night** —**I didn't know if my body could take any more of this erotic torture. He had other ideas. He put my leg over his hip and entered me in one hard thrust. He set a languorous pace. Going in and out, over and over again. Slow and steady. One hand was wrapped around my back trailing the tips of his fingers up and down my spine. The other was caressing my breast, teasing my nipples and touching my face. We kissed, small pecks at times and at other times, deep passionate kisses that made me breathless. He kissed my eyes, my nose, kissing my pulse and sucking my neck. He stared into my eyes like he could see my soul. He acted like he wanted to do this all night. Like his mission in life was to pleasure me. I could feel every inch of his hard cock deep inside my aching pussy.

Almost every inch of my soft, overly sensitive skin was touching his hard muscular body. I had a feeling of being surrounded by him. I wanted him to feel the same tenderness he was showing me, so I traced my fingers over his body. Anywhere I could reach. I ran my fingers through his messy hair, I outlined his jaw, passed the pads of my fingers over his lips, I ran my fingers over his chest, playing with his nipples. I felt like we are one. I had transcended from the ordinary girl I was and fitted perfectly to him. There was no Edward and Bella, we'd become something more. We were like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. This is where I belong; right here in his arms. Over and over again he told me how beautiful I was, how much he loved me, and he can't live without me. I felt cherished. My heart swelled with the love I felt for him. I could feel my orgasm building, just a little more and I'll be spiraling over the edge.

"Edward, please, faster, harder. I can't take anymore."

As soon as the words left my mouth, he rolled me over so he could be on top, lifted a leg over his shoulder and picked up his pace. He started fucking me relentlessly. It was amazing how he could go from being the gentle considerate lover, to this fiend. He was giving me just what I needed — I enjoyed the hours of lovemaking, but I needed more. He was fucking me hard just like I asked him to. He plunged that hard cock deeper and deeper, going in and out. He reached down and started rubbing my clit in rhythm with his strokes. I thought I was going to die. The pleasure was completely overwhelming.

My orgasm had started like a spark while we made love, now it was a raging inferno. It consumed every cell in my body. I dug my nails into his back and screamed out his name. He kept fucking me as wave after wave of pleasure burned through my body. I felt him explode inside me. The feel of his cock pulsing as his cum was shooting inside me enhanced the orgasmic feelings. I felt myself losing consciousness. I thought I heard him say, "mine, you're mine forever".

I woke up with a feeling of contentment — completely aroused but content. I jumped out of bed with a smile on my face. This dream was so different from the others. Before it was just frantic fucking but last night's dream was filled with tenderness and love also. As I remembered the end of my dream, I thought "this is where the phrase fucked to oblivion came from."

I was happy. The sun was out and Edward would be back today.


	8. Chapter 8

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 8

Monday, I made it to school early. I was eager to see Edward, I wanted to discuss my discovery and ask him to answer a few questions. He was not in school. Neither were any of his siblings.

I asked Angela about the Cullens skipping school.

"Yes, when the weather is good they go backpacking all the time — even the doctor. They're all real outdoorsy," she told me quietly. She didn't ask one question, let alone the hundreds that Jessica would have unleashed. I was beginning to really like Angela.

Another piece of the puzzle fell in place. There has to be something about the sun that kept them away from school. Then a light bulb went off in my head. In my dream the first day I saw him, he was sparkling in the sunshine in a meadow. He also sparkled in the sun in my dream on Saturday night. That's it. They came out during the day but only if the sun is not shining brightly. I can't wait to test this theory. I was in love with a sparkly vampire.

Jessica and her friends were planning a trip to Port Angeles to get their dresses for the dance and she invited me along. I decided to go because it was a distraction. Edward was not back and I didn't want to mope around but after I got home, she called to postpone our trip because Mike asked her out on a date. Hopefully, he would stop following me around and asking me out. I'm getting tired of brushing him off. I had this whole block of time ahead of me now and no plans to fill the emptiness. My euphoric mood from this morning had turned into a sour note. I was very disappointed that I didn't get to see Edward.

The sun was still out so I took my Jane Austen collection and a blanket to the backyard. My favorite stories and the sun should help lift my spirits. I began reading Sense and Sensibility, only to remember that the hero was named Edward. Angrily, I turned to Mansfield Park, but the hero of that piece was named Edmund, and that was just too close. Weren't there any other names available in the eighteenth century? I was too annoyed to try another story. I closed my eyes determined to enjoy the sunshine.

Not long after I tossed my book aside, I became aware of the sensation of being watched. I knew it was Edward because of the way my body was reacting. Every time he looked at me, I get a tingling sensation. Like my whole body recognized him and craved his touch. I looked into the trees but didn't see anyone. I didn't know why he was hiding but I bet it had something to do with my new theory. I stood up.

"Edward," I called. "I know you are out there. Why are you hiding?"

No answer.

I walked to the edge of the forest but I didn't see anyone. I knew he was close. I felt that tingling stronger than before.

I was getting frustrated. It was bad enough that he was not in school today, he didn't even call and now he wanted to play games.

"You don't have to hide from me. I know what you are." This is not how I pictured having this conversation.

Nothing

"Edward, please, I'm tired of the games. I want the truth. I know what you are and it does not matter."

Suddenly he was there.

"What?" He stared at me, stunned. "More theories? I hope you're more creative this time."

"I didn't come up with it on my own."

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You said you didn't come up with this on your own. What got you started— book? A movie?" He asked

"No," I said again. "It was Saturday, at the beach. I ran into an old family friend —Jacob Black whose father was one of the Quileute elders."

"And?" he asked between his teeth.

"He was telling me old Quileute legends about the Cold Ones. He thought they were only stories."

"And you immediately thought of me?" He asked.

"No. He…mentioned your family."

"What did you do then?" he asked.

"I did some research on the Internet."

"And did that convince you?" His voice sounded barely interested. But his hands were clenched into tight balls.

"No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly, then I started putting the pieces together - you're impossibly fast, and strong, your skin is pale-white and cold, your eyes change color and sometimes you speak like... you're from a different time. You never eat food, or drink, or come out in the sunlight. And then…" I stopped.

"What?"

"I decided it didn't matter," I whispered.

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human!" he was incredulous.

"No," I said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are, but is it true?"

"Does it really matter." he repeated mockingly

"No, but I am curious." My voice was composed.

"What are you curious about?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"... A while."

"Say it. Out loud. Say it."

"... Vampire"

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?"

"You won't hurt me. You're different. Jacob said you didn't hunt people. He said your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals."

"You think you know me?" He glared at me. I glared right back. I was not backing down. Suddenly, he took my hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Up the mountain. You need to see what I really am. What I look like in the harsh light of the sun. I can't do this here; we have to be away from prying eyes."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm not afraid."

"Then come with me. Someplace where no one can protect you. Where I could do what I've wanted to do from the first moment I met you."

He abruptly and effortlessly scooped me up into his arms. Then he flung me onto his back and started running. He raced through the forest, dark trunks flashing past as he picked up speed, faster and faster. I clung to his back as it seemed he'll collide with the trees but he avoided them with supernatural grace. It was frightening, nauseating, intoxicating.

Suddenly he stopped and I found myself sitting on the ground against a tree. All was silent. I'm dizzy; I tried to regain my equilibrium. I realized I'm alone. I rose and stepped just beyond the fringe of the ferns into a perfect circle of swaying grass, wildflowers and buttery sunlight. I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked a few times, I even rubbed my eyes and pinched myself. I was shocked. This was just like my dream. How could I dream of this place if I never saw it before? Edward said he wanted to bring me here the first time he saw me. That same night I dreamt about him sparkling in the sun while we were in this meadow. I have to talk to him about this later. One puzzle at a time. My head was already reeling because it's one thing to come to conclusions about Edward but it's another thing entirely to have them confirmed. I looked around and finally saw Edward, his shirt open, standing nearby in the shade of some trees. He watched me cautiously. I took a step toward him, but he held up a hand. I waited. Finally, he took a deep breath and stepped out of the shade.

"This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight..."

As the sun hits him... Edward's skin literally sparkled as if embedded with thousands of tiny diamonds. He was magnificent, shimmering, like a statue carved from glittering crystal. He moved toward me.

"This is what I am."

"You're... beautiful..." I reached to touch him, but he immediately backed into the shadows, his skin normal again.

"Beautiful? I'm a killer, Bella. This is the skin of a killer."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm designed to kill."

"I don't care."

"I've killed people."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm dangerous to you."

"I trust you, Edward. I'm here." I could feel his anguish. I wanted to comfort him. I took his hand. I leaned in, drawn to him and touched his cheek. I wanted him to know I was here for him.

"Me, and my family, we're different from others of our kind. We're not nomadic, we have a permanent home. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst, this is why I can be around you. It's not always easy but if I hunt often, I can control the urge to drink from you."

I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then pulled back so he could continue.

"I wish I could understand this thing you see in me when you look at me with those eyes...Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm afraid."

He looked stricken as he dropped gracefully to his knees in the grass. He looked defeated.

"Good."

I sank down in front of him. I had to reassure him. "Not of that. I'm afraid... you'll disappear. That I'll lose you."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you."

We smile at each other. Then he reached toward my neck, he placed his hand on my throat. The rush of emotions I felt was overwhelming. I knew he felt it too. He brushed his hand up my cheek. Then lowered it to my heart. We're staring into each other's eyes. Reveling in the moment.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"Stupid lamb."

"Sick masochistic lion."

"You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," he agreed with a laugh.

Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment. My heart felt lighter. We cleared the air. I know what his secret was. I'm relieved that I got to tell him about my discovery and that he was honest with me. I hated not being able to discuss this with him over the weekend. I still have so many questions but I decided to just enjoy the moment. There would be time enough for our talk. I leaned into his chest, enjoying the feel of his hard body flush against mine.

One minute we're talking about Edward being a vampire or killer or monster as he called himself and the next we were declaring ourselves. This was the happiest moment of my life. I know it's strange and our relationship is unusual but we've overcome another hurdle. Edward is a vampire and I'm not afraid of him. He loves me. I love him. I know things are not as simple as that but this is what I want. I want him. I reached up to touch his face, caressed along his jaw and traced his lips. We laid in the grass staring at each other, uttering words of love, touching with gentle caresses, just reassuring each other that this was real. That we were here together.

"Bella, I want you but I'm afraid my need for you will be too much. That I'll scare you. That I'd hurt you. I'm trying to control myself but if you want to back off at any time, just say the word. I'm looking forward to our first time making love, both of us completely naked, in a bed and with a whole night to ourselves. I want to worship your body, touching and kissing you all over, tasting you, licking your pussy, drinking you juices then making you mine."

My heart skipped a beat. A shiver ran down my spine at his words. My breast swelled. My panties were drenched. He wanted me as desperately as I wanted him.

I looked into his eyes, I touched his cheek. "Edward, I don't think you could ever scare me off or hurt me. I trust you. You've been nothing but gentle with me before. Why do you think things would be different now?"

Instead of answering, he pulled me into his arms, his tongue slid along my lips begging for entry. The taste of his tongue and his smell permeated every cell in my body. I tried to keep a clear head and failed quickly and absolutely. I forgot about what he was, he was still Edward, the boy I fell in love with that first day. I felt my desire spiral out of control. He continued to kiss me for several minutes. He was kissing me in a way that should be illegal. His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. He paused there, his hand curling around my calf. He pulled my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip. His lips moved to the hollow at the base of my throat. He rolled to the side, pulling me on top of him. He held my face in his hands, angling it up so that his mouth could reach my throat. My breathing was too loud - it was almost embarrassing, but I couldn't care quite enough to be ashamed. His lips moved slowly along my cheek, down my throat, and back up again. Then he pulled my face back to his for a brief kiss. He rolled till he hovered over me. He held himself carefully so that I felt none of his weight, but I could feel the cool marble of his body press against mine. The feel his hard cock made me more aroused.

He pulled up my tank top and massaged my breasts, rubbing my nipples between my fingers. Then he sucked one into his mouth, lavishing it with attention, then moved on to the other repeating the process with his skilled tongue, fingers and lips. When he blew on my wet nipples, I thought I'd die from the intense pleasure. I arched my back, wanting more. The ache in my pussy was getting unbearable. I wiggled my hips and writhed under him. He slipped one hand down my stomach into my panties, using my juices as a lubricant to rub my clit. He rubbed circles around it and flicked it. I moaned. He thrust two fingers inside my pussy and moved them around until he found my g spot, pressing gently on it. His fingers were moving in and out and around and around. Always coming back to that spot. He placed his other hand on my stomach to keep me still. This only intensified the feeling. I'm moaning and calling his name. Edward, Edward, Edward, over and over again, like a mantra.

"Edward, Ahh, so close." I moaned.

I spread my legs wider. He started pumping his fingers, going faster and faster, pumping in and out. He sucked a nipple into his mouth. Sucking on my breast like a baby nursing. I could feel each pull all the way to my pussy. The feel of his smooth palm on my stomach, the feel of his fingers inside me, The feel of his mouth on my breasts, his delicious smell surrounding me — I could almost taste it, the sound of our labored breathing, the look of concentration on his beautiful face, that became my whole world. My orgasm crashed into me. I grabbed his shoulders and hung on for dear life. I felt so light; I thought I'd float away. I was almost blinded by the bright colors flashing behind my lids. I was panting. I was incoherent. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. My heart was beating fast, I'm gasping for breath but I'm happy. Edward loves me and I love him. He placed kisses all over my face while I tried to catch my breath. I touched his chest, running my fingers through his hair. I wanted to make sure he was really here. That this was not another dream.

After I my heart and breathing regulated. I decided to him about one of my dreams.

"Edward, I have to tell you something."

"Do I really want to hear this?" he chuckles

"Yes."

"Go ahead then."

"The first day we met, I had a dream about this place. How is that possible?"

He just stared at me. "You dreamt about my meadow? Only my family knows about it and I don't bring any of them here."

"I know it must sound crazy but I dreamt about us making love here. I also dreamt about you sparkling in the sun."

"Are you sure you're human? I've never heard of this happening before but I've never heard about a vampire/human relationship before us either. We'll discuss it with Carlisle when I bring you to my house. This will fascinate him."

I tried to hide my smile. I wanted to jump for joy. He wanted to take me home to meet his parents. We lay there a little longer, then he brought me back home. Charlie would wonder where I was if he came home and I wasn't there since I didn't have any previous plans.

The backyard was almost in shadow, so we lay down on the blanket. He was massaging my scalp and singing softly. It was a love song. I'll have to ask him to add this song to my iPod. I relaxed; I took a deep breath taking in his intoxicating smell and succumbed to the peaceful sensations that washed over me. I felt safe. I felt loved. I felt at peace after all the turmoil from my discovery over the weekend. Things will never be the same again. I didn't want this feeling to end. Edward promised to explain everything next time we meet. He told me he wouldn't be in school tomorrow because it would be sunny again. I'm a bit disappointed but I'm too happy to let it get me down.

I must have dozed off because Edward was shaking me just before I heard the sound of Charlie's car in the driveway.

"You should introduce me to your father soon."

"He already knows you," I reminded him.

"As your boyfriend, I mean." He grinned widely, showing all of his teeth. Then disappeared into the forest.

After he left, everything came back to me. At first I thought it was a dream but when I reached to pick up my book, I saw a flower between the pages. It was a wild flower from the meadow but to me it was more beautiful than a rose or orchid. I didn't even see when he picked it. He wanted me to have a memento from our time in the meadow. I gathered up my things with a smile on my face. I put the blanket to my nose and inhaled his scent. I didn't think I could love him more than I did at that moment.

I could still feel his presence. He must still be watching me.

After dinner, I sat with Charlie to watch TV, something we don't do much of. I was on cloud nine and although I couldn't tell him about what happened, I wanted to share my happiness with him. Soon I'd have to tell him about Edward. During the show, I told him about my plans to go dress shopping with the girls. He couldn't understand why I would want to go dress shopping if I was not going to the dance myself. I tried to explain that the girls wanted my opinion but it was hopeless.

After all the anxiety from the weekend, waking up early this morning and the contented feeling from my afternoon with Edward, I slept like a log.

I knew Edward was not coming to school today but the sight of that empty table was depressing. I tried not to let it destroy the excitement I was still feeling from yesterday. At least, the Port Angeles trip was back on and Lauren was not going. I was anxious to get out of town so I could stop glancing over my shoulder, hoping to see him appearing out of the blue the way he always did. I vowed to myself that I would be in a good mood tonight and not ruin Angela's or Jessica's enjoyment in their dress hunting. I got more excited as we got closer to the city limits. Jessica was talking about her plans for the dance and hoping she and Mike would move on to kissing by the end of the night. What would she say if she knew Edward and I had gone so much further than kissing?

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which were a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.

While the girls shopped, we talked about my life in Phoenix. Jessica was surprised that I didn't have a boyfriend back there. This led to talking about the boys in school and I found out from Angela that Tyler was telling everyone he was taking me to prom.

I ground my teeth. "Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?" Jessica insinuated that it was more to it than that.

I left them with plans to meet at a restaurant while I wondered off to find a bookstore. The one I found didn't have anything I would be interested in so I moved on. I have no sense of directions so I was hopelessly lost after a few wrong turns. I kept hoping that the next corner would be the way out but I kept getting further from the shopping area and more into the industrial part of town. The part tourists are not meant to see. It started getting dark and I still couldn't find my way out of the maze of streets. I realized a few guys were following me and the deeper I got into the back streets, the more menacing they seemed. I knew it was not a coincidence because every street I turned on, they were there, behind me. Finally, I turned another corner and saw traffic up ahead but between me and my escape, were some guys. The bunch I had seen earlier had split up. Now I was surrounded.

The thickset man shrugged away from the wall as I warily came to a stop, and walked slowly into the street.

"Stay away from me," I warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong and fearless. But I was right about the dry throat — no volume.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called and the raucous laughter started again behind me.

I braced myself, feet apart, trying to remember through my panic what little self-defense I knew. Heel of the hand thrust upward, hopefully breaking the nose or shoving it into the brain. Finger through the eye socket — try to hook around and pop the eye out. And the standard knee to the groin, of course. That same pessimistic voice in my mind spoke up then, reminding me that I probably wouldn't have a chance against one of them, and there were four. Shut up! I commanded the voice before terror could incapacitate me.

I wasn't going out without taking someone with me. I tried to swallow so I could build up a decent scream.

_A/N - Hope this chapter works the way I wanted it to. I've revised it more times than I could count. :-) It's a cross between the books, the movie and the script - Stephenie Meyer is brilliant. I couldn't resist adding my favorite part of the books. I'm sure it's on the top of almost everyone's favorite chapters in the book. Sorry about the cliff hanger but the chapter was too long to post as one. The other chapter is almost complete so I hope to post it soon. Thank you for sticking with the story. XoXoXo DC_

__PS – Here is the song Edward was singing -Josh Turner's - I Wouldn't Be a Man. I thought it was perfect for that scene.__


	9. Chapter 9

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I tried to remember the self-defense Charlie thought me while sizing up the situation. I was getting ready to scream for help when headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove into the road —_this _car was going to stop, or have to hit me. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

"Get in," a furious voice commanded.

It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me — even before I was off the street — as soon as I heard his voice.

I got in the car. Relief flooded my system. He seemed angry as he told me to put on my seatbelt but I was too grateful to see him to be angry at his tone. He sped through traffic and stopped on a deserted street. He looked so angry, that I asked if he was okay. He told me he had trouble controlling his anger. He wanted to rip my attackers' heads off.

He got out of the car so I got out too. He started pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose and running his hands through his already messy hair. Finally, he leaned on the car and asked me to talk about something to distract him. He was so tense. I wanted to help him calm down and take his mind of his plan to kill those guys so I started running my hand up and down his arm while I told him that Tyler was telling everyone that he was taking me to prom. He said he heard about that. I threatened to run over Tyler with my truck so he couldn't think of taking anyone to prom. Edward's presence had a calming effect on me and miraculously I had gotten over the fear I felt earlier—before he came to my rescue like my own personal superhero. I hoped my presence and touch would do the same for him. I leaned against him and ran my fingers over his face. I massaged his scalp. I trailed my hands down his neck and over his shoulders.

He let out a deep sigh so I guess it was working. He bent his head to rest his forehead on mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

He placed his hands on either side of my face, rubbing his thumb along my cheeks and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I scared you. Sometimes my anger gets out of control. You already know what I am so I hope you'll understand my reaction. I don't know what I did to deserve your love but I promise to spend the rest of my existence being worthy of you. I want to be deserving of your love and trust. If you weren't here, I would have gone on a rampage. Nothing would have stopped me from getting vengeance. I'm glad you believe in me, you believe in us enough to accept me for what I am. I love you so much. I will always love you. I can't let anything ever happen to you. You are my life now."

My heart was ready to burst from his speech and his deceleration of love. I know he said it yesterday but I loved hearing it again.

"Edward, I love you too. Believe me, I'm the lucky one in this relationship." I reached up and kissed him, just a peck on the lips.

"I have a million questions but we don't have the time now. As much as I'd like to stay here with you, I have to go meet the girls. As soon as we are alone again, I plan to get answers."

Reluctantly, I pulled away from him and turned to get in the car.

He took me to the restaurant without even asking where we were meeting. When we got there, the girls were just leaving because they ate while waiting for me. I told them I met Edward, we started talking and lost track of time. There was no need to get them worried about my earlier incident. Edward insisted on taking me to dinner. He promised to take me home afterwards so Jessica & Angela didn't have to wait around for me.

I wasn't hungry but if having dinner meant I got to be with Edward, then that's what I'll do and it's the perfect opportunity to get my answers so I followed him into the restaurant eagerly.

He bribed the hostess to give us a private booth. She was completed fixated on Edward. She left, looking dazed.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that — she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

He seemed confused.

"Oh, come on," I said dubiously. "You have to know the effect you have on people."

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"

He ignored my questions. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," I admitted.

When the waitress came, she was totally oblivious to my presence; Edward had to redirect her inquiries to me both times she came to take our order. I ordered Coke and mushroom ravioli.

He kept asking me if I was alright. He said he was waiting for me to go into shock. I mentioned that I was good at suppressing unpleasant memories. He told me a _normal_ person would be in shock.

"I feel very safe with you," I confessed, mesmerized into telling the truth again.

The thrill of being rescued by him yet again and the anticipation of our time alone sent a thrill through me. I shivered. When he noticed, I told him it was the Coke. He gave me his jacket and I snuggled into it, taking another whiff of his scent. Somebody needs to bottle this smell. It was better than any cologne. I gazed at him, marveling yet again at his beauty, at what he was, at the way he makes me feel. There was no denying the strong physical reaction I'm always having in his presence. Even now, when I should be curled up in a ball crying, I was completely turned on. My skin was tingling and my pussy was dripping. I could feel my nipples getting hard.

I blushed, looking down at my hands. I peeked at him through my lashes; he was watching me with a look of undisguised lust.

"That color blue looks lovely with your skin," he said, trying to play it off.

I looked down, blushing, again.

When the waitress strode around the partition with my food, I realized we'd been unconsciously leaning toward across the table to each other because we both straightened up as she approached. I could feel the electricity humming between us. She set the dish in front of me and turned quickly to Edward.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" There was no mistaking the double meaning in her words. After the waitress left, we sat there staring at each other.

"Look, you've got to give me some answers." I finally said.

"Yes. No. To get to the other side. 1.77245..".

"I don't need the square root of pi."

"You knew that?"

"I have a few questions."

"Well, go ahead," he said.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?"

I could see him hesitate.

"How did you know where to find me?"

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked

An innocent question, quite valid but how do I answer it. She already knew I was a vampire and accepted that. I still have trouble believing it and I'm waiting for her to run screaming once it really sinks in. How much of the truth will be too much for her fragile mind?

She reached her hand forward to touch mine where they rested on top of the empty table before me. She twined our fingers together, infusing me with her warmth.

I know she just had a traumatic experience but I become a cave man when I'm with her. The instant our skin connected; I felt that all-consuming urge to fuck her — I wanted to claim her. To leave my mark on her so everyone will know that she's mine. I thought of going over to her side of the boot and slipping my hands under that beautiful blue blouse to play with her nipples. Those nipples that were already hard waiting for my touch, raising her leg over my tight so I could touch her pussy, using the seam to her jeans to enhance her pleasure. I thought of sucking on her lips and tongue. We were in a private booth; I could even go under the table and eat her pussy, tasting her sweet smelling juices. No one would know. I would hear if anyone was coming over long before they discover us. My cock was aching and her arousal was not helping. All these lewd thoughts flashed through my mind as she sat there with her innocent eyes and her inquisitive mind. I tried to blame it on the hormonal seventeen year old inside of me. I pulled my hand away from her. I needed to regain control.

"Were you following me?"

I read her eyes; though her mind was silent, I could perceive both trust and wonder there. I realized in that moment that I _wanted _to answer her questions. Not because I owed it to her. Not because I wanted her to trust me. I wanted her to _know _me.

My decision was made. If I hoped to have a lasting relationship with Bella, I had to be honest. I owed her the truth. What could be worse than finding out I was a vampire?

"I feel very protective of you."

"So that's a yes?"

She waited, only curious. Her skin was pale, which was natural for her, but it still concerned me. Her dinner sat nearly untouched in front of her. If I continued to tell her too much, she was going to need a buffer when the shock wore off.

I named my terms. "You eat, I'll talk."

She processed that for half a second, and then threw a bite in her mouth with a speed that belied her calm. She was more anxious for my answer than her eyes let on.

"Yes, I followed you to Port Angeles. I tried to keep my distance until you needed help. I was keeping track of you through Jessica and Angela because I can't read your mind."

"Why, what's wrong with me?"

"I tell you I read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?"

I told her I wasn't paying close attention so I lost track of her. I had to drive all over town looking for her in other people's minds. I told her I traced her steps to the bookstore but realized that she didn't go inside. I explained that it was just luck that I got to her in time. I went on to explain that I never tried to keep anyone safe before and the fact that I couldn't read her mind made it more difficult.

I watched her, waiting.

She smiled. Her lips curved up at the edges, and her chocolate eyes warmed. I'd just admitted to stalking her and she was smiling. She's definitely not normal.

"You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten mile radius, it will invariably find you. Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes."

"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up that first time, with the van, and that you've been interfering with fate?" she asked.

"That wasn't the first time," I said, staring down at the dark maroon table cloth, my shoulders bowed in shame. My barriers were down, the truth still spilling free recklessly. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to deserve the trust I could still see on her face. "Your number was up the first time I met you."

It was true, and it angered me. As much as I wanted her from that first day, I am a vampire; her blood will always appeal to me. I had been positioned over her life like the blade of a guillotine. It was as if she had been marked for death by some cruel, unjust fate, and—since I'd proved an unwilling tool—that same fate continued to try to execute her. I wanted something, someone, to be responsible for this—so that I would have something concrete to fight against. Something, anything to destroy so Bella could be safe.

Bella was very quiet; her breathing had accelerated. Her eyes narrowed slightly—not suspicious now, but oddly concerned. She reached her hand across the table and touched me again. She brushed her fingertips lightly across the back of my hand. The heat of her gentle touch was pure pleasure. My cock twitched. Why does she have so much control over me?

I listened to her heartbeat. The rhythm was irregular, but it slowed as the time passed until it was steady again. Her breathing, too, was low and even. A half-smile turned up the corners of her lips. She was not afraid of me. She was biting her luscious bottom lip while she was thinking. Does she know that the sight of those tiny teeth biting into her lip drives me insane? I wanted to nibble on those lips. Sucking them into my mouth to savor her taste. I had to get some fresh air or I'm not going to be responsible for my actions. How many times can I lose control in one day? I could finally sympathize with the boys in school. Just not Mike. I really hated Mike.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"I'm ready to leave," she said, choosing her words carefully, as if a simple 'yes' did not fully express what she wanted to say.

Frustrating.

The waitress came and I asked for and paid the check, ignoring the phone number she included. I would never call, so why give her hope. The only girl I wanted was right here with me.

We walked out; I walked as close beside her as I dared. Close enough that the warmth coming off her body was like a physical touch against the left side of my body. I couldn't touch her until I knew I was in control of myself again. I can't fuck her like some prostitute on a street corner. I had to keep such thoughts from my mind. And I knew what would distract me.

We got in the car and headed back to Folks. I'm still amazed that she was not afraid of me or that she was not in shock but after yesterday, I should expect this unnatural reaction from her.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked

"There are a few things I want you to clarify."

"Go ahead"

"You said you knew I hadn't gone into the bookstore, and that I had gone south. I was just wondering how you knew that."

"I followed your scent."

I wanted to watch her face, but I was afraid of what I would see. Instead, I listened to her breath accelerate and then stabilize. She spoke again after a moment, and her voice was steadier than I would have expected.

"And then you didn't answer one of my first questions…" she said.

"Which one?"

"How does it work—the mind reading thing?" she asked. "Can you read anybody's mind, anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family…?" She trailed off, flushing again.

"That's more than one," I said, laughing. "No, it's just me. And I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's…'voice' is, the farther away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles." It's just a hum—a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear. Most of the time I tune it all out—it can be very distracting. And then it's easier to seem _normal_," —I grimaced— "when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."

"Okay," she said, abruptly enthusiastic. She smiled up at me. When I stared back, anxious again about her mental health, she smiled wider. I grimaced.

"Don't laugh," she warned. "I know you come out during the day and your skin sparkles in the sunlight but if you stay in the sun too long, can it burn you or kill you?

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth, I can't sleep," I murmured, answering her question more fully. I wished I could sleep so I could dream about her.

She was silent for a moment.

"At all?" she asked.

"Never," I breathed

"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people,"

Wasn't it obvious? Or maybe this didn't matter to her either.

"I don't _want _to be a monster," I muttered.

"But animals aren't enough?"

"Sometimes it's more difficult than others."

I told her I didn't want to leave over the weekend because I get anxious when I'm away from her. I explained that it was necessary for me to leave. It's safer for her if I'm not thirsty. She told me she wished I'd called her while I was away because she was anxious about me too. As much as I love her, I had to warn her about the dangers of being with me. She said it was too late for her to stay away from me.

Too late? Alice's vision swirled in my head, Bella's blood red eyes staring back at me impassively. Expressionless—but there was no way that she could _not _hate me for that future. Hate me for stealing everything from her. Stealing her life and her soul. I know I wanted her, wanted to be with her forever. Would she ever want that? Would she become like me? Give up her life and family? If I could become human again to be with her, I'd do it in a second but could I be selfish enough to ask her to do this?

I can never forget that Bella loved me, too. It was enough for her to risk her life to sit here with me. To do so gladly; enough to cause her pain if I did the right thing and left her but I couldn't leave her. It was hard enough to stay away the first time. She was a part of me now. I couldn't live without her. I wouldn't live without her.

While I was musing, I had pulled into her driveway.

I leaned over to her and pulled her head in for a kiss. I tasted her lips and the frenzy began. This was a hard, possessive, demanding kiss. I wanted her to feel the intensity of my feelings for her. I put all the love I had into that kiss. All the anguish I felt at almost losing her. This is the true turning point. I thought yesterday was the beginning of us, but tonight is the beginning of our forever. I wanted her to choose to be with me. I'll give her time but I am not holding back any more. I continued to kiss her hungrily, devouring her lips and tongue. Eventually, she pulled away to breathe. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was panting. I hugged her, kissing the top of my head, trying to sooth her.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she suddenly asked.

As long as I was on my way to hell—I might as well enjoy the journey.

"Yes—I have a paper due, too." I smiled at her, and it felt good to do this. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."

Her heart fluttered; my dead heart suddenly felt warmer.

"Do you _promise _to be there tomorrow?" she insisted.

"I promise."

How could doing the wrong thing give me so much happiness? Surely there was something amiss in that.

She nodded to herself, satisfied, and started to remove my jacket. I told her to keep it but she didn't want to have to explain it to Charlie.

She was aroused again from our kiss. I have to leave soon. Her father is in the house and I don't want to make a bad first impression. I have not officially met him yet so I don't want him to find me making out with his daughter in my car. He doesn't know that I've been spending most nights in his daughter's room but neither does she. I have to confess this to her soon.

She put her hand on the door handle, and then stopped. Unwilling to leave, just as I was unwilling for her to go.

I sighed at the impossibilities. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said, knowing that I would see her much sooner than that. She wouldn't see _me _until tomorrow, though.

"Tomorrow, then," she agreed as she opened her door.

Agony again, watching her leave. I leaned after her, wanting to hold her here. "Bella?"

She turned, and then froze, surprised to find our faces so close together. I, too, was overwhelmed by the proximity. The heat rolled off her in waves, caressing my face. I could all but feel the silk of her skin. Her heartbeat stuttered, and her lips fell open.

"Sleep well," I whispered, and leaned away before the urgency in my body—that hunger I felt to possess her— to take what was mine. I'm convinced that she was mine. There was no going back now.

She sat there motionless for a moment, her eyes wide and stunned. Dazzled, I guessed.

As was I.

She recovered—though her face was still a bit bemused—and half fell out of the car, tripping over her feet and having to catch the frame of the car to right herself. I chuckled—hopefully it was too quiet for her to hear.

I rushed to the house to tell Carlisle and my family about Bella's attackers. I'm sure Alice might have seen something. We made a plan to get them off the street. Once the plan was executed, I made my way back to Bella.

I had to see her again. She was like an addiction.

I parked the car around the corner from her house and snuck into her room like I've been doing since I came back from Alaska. She was restless tonight. She kept mumbling incoherently and tossing. I went to the rocking chair and sat there looking at her. She is very restless tonight. I wonder if she's having a dream about what happened in Port Angeles or having a nightmare about me.

Suddenly she bolts up awake. In that split second, in the darkness, she saw me watching her. I know I should have hidden but I wanted to sooth her from her bad dream. Replace it with something pleasant. I never wanted her to suffer a moment's anguish. I got up and walked over to the bed as she got up. She grabs my shirt, attached her lips to mine in a passionate kiss, pulling me unto the bed with her, never breaking the kiss. I followed her lead and soon our limbs were tangled together. Her kiss was desperate and needy. I let her take the lead. She could have any part of me she wanted.

She finally stopped. "I thought it was a dream." She murmured. "How did you get in here?"

"Through the window."

"Do you do that often"

"I like watching you sleep. It fascinates me."

I brushed her hair away from her face. I kissed her forehead.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, I was dreaming about you."

"Well I understand how that would give you nightmares."

"No, I kept reaching out to you in my dream but you kept getting out of reach."

"You really have no idea how important you are to me? No concept at all of how much I love you" I pulled her tight against my chest. I kissed her ear and worked my way down to her chin. Then I gently kissed her lips before pulling away to stare into her eyes.

Her lips turned up at the corners. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

My arms went around her, my lips at her ear. "It was just a dream. Let me make it go away. Let me show you how much you mean to me. How much I want you. How much you own me?" I whispered.

My mouth followed the line of her jaw, and then explored the length of her neck. My lips were on hers, demanding entry into her warm, sweet mouth. I continued to kiss her for several minutes, until she was gasping for breath. I blew my cold breath into her mouth, helping her breath. Then I brought my mouth back to hers, my fingers roaming eagerly all over her body. Her hands were in my hair, her lips moving softly - but very seriously - against mine. I stopped to pull her top off and found her luscious, pert breast. I tweaked her already hard nipples, pinching them between my fingers. I left her lips for her nipples, exchanging one sweet taste for another. She gasped at the feel of my cold tongue on her and arched her back, pushing out her chest. I groaned. I lost my tenuous hold on self-control; her ecstatic response overthrew it entirely. My brain disconnected from my body. I wanted to taste more of her.

I ripped her pants and panties off, too far gone to be gentle now. I pushed her legs apart pushing them up so her knees were bent. I could smell her. I could see her juices glistening between her pussy lips. I drove in. Licking and sucking all the juices out. Using the tip of my tongue to get inside. After I'd devoured her creamy goodness, I moved to her clit, pulling it into my mouth, sucking it and flicking it with my tongue. She was making little sounds deep in her throat. This spurred me on and I pulled her pussy lips into my mouth. Sucking and nibbling on them. I pushed one finger inside her. Pumping in and out. She was wet again. I slipped another finger in and increased the pace. She was trashing around. Raising her hips to meet my thrusts. I could feel her pussy wall fluttering. Her moans were getting louder. I stopped and looked up at her.

"Shh, you'll wake Charlie." I whispered and was surprised when she grabbed a pillow and bit into it effectively muffling her sounds.

I went back to her pussy. I started pumping harder while rubbing her clit. I knew she was close. I sucked her clit into my mouth again. Just before she exploded, I bit her on the inside of her thigh. Her scream was muffled. I took my time licking her pussy clean. Once again, swallowing all her juices. Even licking my fingers as I went to lie next to her. She was hiding under the pillow. I removed it so she could breathe easier. I kissed her lips.

"Your pussy is so sweet. I could eat it all night. Every night. Will you let me do that Bella?"

She tucked her head under my chin, made a little sound in the back of her throat, and rested her cheek on my chest. I could feel the heat from her blush. She was embarrassed. Silly girl.

"I'm glad you came back."

"That's a very good thing, but it's late," I said. "Try to get some rest. I'll stay with you all night."

I rocked her.

"Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

I started humming. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer into my chest. Soon she was fast asleep. I wanted to put her pajama back on but I didn't think I could do that without waking her so I slipped off my t-shirt and pulled it over her head. It was big enough to cover her completely. Then I wrapped her in her blanket before snuggling back down with her. I wonder what she'll think when she wakes up and sees what she slept in. I wish she would sleep in it every night. My aching cock swelled at the thought of her sleeping in my clothes. It took every ounce of willpower to keep me from fucking her tonight. Well maybe the thought that her father is the chief of police and he's sleeping not far away helped. I may be bullet proof but I always have to do what's best for Bella.

This is how I want to spend every night for the rest of my existence. None of my fantasies came close to this. This is bliss. I can't wait to have her spend the night at my house. Then I could enjoy those erotic sounds even more.

I marveled yet again at how she has completely turned my world upside down. A million thoughts chased each other through my head. I thought of Bella and requited love. Being with her was the greatest happiness I had ever known. I thought I was happy when she said she loved, even when she didn't care that I was a vampire but this level of happiness reaches new heights. This is indescribable. I allowed myself to feel that happiness. Just to be happy that she loved me. Just to exult in the triumph of winning her affection. Just to imagine day after day of sitting close to her, hearing her voice, earning her smiles and making love to her.

As I watched her sleep, curled up like a contented kitten, I planned to surprise for her. I left her at daybreak to get ready. I had to talk to my family and get Alice to order me a bed. I was grinning like the Cheshire cat.


	10. Chapter 10

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 10

BPOV

I stretched. I realized I was wearing clothes. "Oh!" I gasped, and threw my fists over my eyes. I remembered falling asleep in Edward's arms naked. I opened my eyes again. Was it only a dream or was I still asleep? My mind was dazed and slow; colorful images swirled dizzily around the inside of my head. The horrible and the heavenly mixed together into a bizarre jumble. The strongest, clearest part of the night was not the horror. It was the angel that was most clear.

I realized that it felt too real, too real to be just a dream even for my overactive imagination. I could even smell Edward's delicious scent. I pushed off the blanket to get out of bed and instead of my PJ, I was wearing the t-shirt Edward had on last night. I looked around my room and saw my PJ folded neatly on the rocking chair — imagine what Charlie would have thought if he came into my room and saw my PJ thrown haphazardly on my floor. Only my eighteenth century vampire lover would be considerate enough to dress me and put away my PJ before leaving. I breathe a sigh of relief. It was not a dream. I was not still asleep.

A wide smile stretched across my face. I snuggled back in bed, cuddled my pillow and luxuriated in the feeling of contentment that washed over me. Now that I was fully awake, I took a few minutes to go over what happened last night. Edward in my room making love to me. My vampire, superhero Edward saving me from a bunch of attackers — bent of doing God knows what to me. My Edward, confessing his love for me again — eloquently describing how much he needs me, how he cannot live without me. I even though fondly about our mad dash through the dark night (Edward drives like a maniac) because he exposed so much of himself to me during the drive.

When he asked to take away the bad memory from my dream, I had no idea it was going to end that way. I would have been content to just sleep in his arms. I would have taken comfort in the feel of his hard body pressed against mine. Only in my dreams and fantasies, would something like last night have happened. If he promises to eat my pussy every time I have a bad dream, then bring them on. The things he could do with his fingers and tongue were criminal. Just thinking about it is making me wet. How could I look into his eyes and carry on a normal conversation after that. I always dream about this but I actually acted like a wanton hussy for real. I'm already blushing and he's not even here.

I left my bed grudgingly and had a shower. On my way back to my room, I thought I saw something shinny outside. I went to investigate and Edward was standing next to his car. Looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to. I wonder how long he was out there because I'm usually on the way to school by now. I rushed to finish dressing, snatched my book bag and ran down the stairs. I stumbled over to his car, too shy to look at him.

"Hi Bella"

"Hello" I mumbled, still looking at my feet.

He put a finger under my chin and raised my face so I had no choice but to look at him. He caressed my cheeks, holding my face gently in his hands, he gave me a small peck on my lips. He pulled back and gazed into my eyes.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked, amused by my reaction.

"Yes, thank you," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

He kissed me again, gently sucking my upper, then my lower lips. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue darted into my mouth, teasing my tongue. He went back to sucking and nibbling on my lips. My hands were tangled in his hair. I could never get enough of his delicious taste. His tongue slipped into my mouth again. I groaned. I slipped my tongue out to meet his and he sucked it into his mouth. His body was flush against mine. I could feel his arousal and I'm sure my nipples were poking into him. He continued ravishing my lips and tongue. He reluctantly broke the kiss so I could breathe. I leaned into the door, trying to regain my senses. I know he could hear my heart thumping in my chest. I hope I could survive the day without attacking him.

As I stepped into the warm car, I noticed his tan jacket was slung over the headrest of the seat. I pulled the jacket onto my lap, pushing my arms through the too-long sleeves, curious to see if the scent could possibly be as good as I remembered. It was better.

We drove through the fog-shrouded streets — too fast. I was feeling shy both from that searing kiss and last night. After last night, all the walls were down. It left me tongue-tied. I waited for him to speak. I'll take my cue from him.

He turned to smirk at me. "What, no twenty questions today?"

"Do my questions bother you?" I asked, relieved.

"Not as much as your reactions do." He looked like he was joking, but I couldn't be sure.

I frowned. "Do I react badly?"

"No, that's the problem. You take everything so coolly — it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."

"I always tell you what I'm really thinking."

"You edit," he accused.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked glad to be alone with him but remembering that his car was usually full.

"They took Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he parked next to a glossy red convertible with the top up.

"Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"Um, wow," I breathed. "If she has that, why does she ride with you?"

"Like I said, it's ostentatious. We try to blend in."

"You don't succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we got out of the car. I wasn't late anymore; his lunatic driving had gotten me to school in plenty of time. "So why did Rosalie drive today if it's more conspicuous?"

"Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now."

Most of the kids were hanging out in the parking lot as usual. Now they were all looking at us.

"Everyone's staring." I whispered.

"Not that guy over there - yeah, he just looked." He put his arm around me and led me in the direction of the building.

Jessica was waiting, her eyes about to bug out of their sockets. Over her arm, was my jacket. I called her last night to reassure her that I made it home safely and to reminder her that my jacket was on her backseat.

"Good morning, Jessica," Edward said politely. It wasn't really his fault that his voice was so irresistible.

"Er… hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I guess I'll see you in Trig." She gave me a meaningful look, and I suppressed a sigh. What on earth was I going to tell her?

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

She walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at us.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward murmured.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I hissed.

"I can't," he said, startled. Then understanding brightened his eyes. "However, I can read hers — she'll be waiting to ambush you in class."

"A little help?" I pleaded. "What does she want to know?"

"She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me," he finally said. One side of his mouth pulled up into my favorite uneven smile. "I'll be listening to her what you tell her." He turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch," he called over his shoulder. Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at me.

I hurried into class, flushed and irritated. He was such a cheater. Now I was even more worried about what I was going to say to Jessica.

I sat in my usual seat, slamming my bag down in aggravation.

"Morning, Bella," Mike said from the seat next to me. I looked up to see an odd, almost resigned look on his face. "How was Port Angeles?"

"It was…" There was no honest way to sum it up. "Great," I finished lamely. "Jessica got a really cute dress."

"Did she say anything about Monday night?" he asked, his eyes brightening. I smiled at the turn the conversation had taken.

"She said she had a really good time," I assured him.

"She did?" he said eagerly.

"Most definitely."

Edward was right, of course. When I walked into Trig Jessica was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing off her seat in agitation. I reluctantly went to sit by her, trying to convince myself it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Tell me everything!" she commanded before I was in the seat.

"What do you want to know?" I hedged.

"What happened last night?"

I decided to be as honest as possible, "I ran into him after the dress shop and as I said last night, we got talking and lost track of time. After you and Angela left, he bought me dinner, and drove me home." I went on to explain that I was surprised when he picked me up this morning. I told her he noticed I didn't have a jacket last night so maybe that's why he did it.

"How did you get home so fast?"

"He drives like a maniac." I hoped he heard that.

"So are you going out again?"

"Yes, he offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday."

"Wait!" Her hands flew up, palms toward me like she was stopping traffic. "Has he kissed you?"

"Yes," I mumbled, blushing. It was more than kissing, but I can't tell her that unless I wanted the whole school to know.

"Wow." She exaggerated the word into three syllables. "Edward Cullen."

"I know," I agreed. "Wow" didn't even cover it.

She wanted more details, so I told her about the waitress flirting with him but he didn't pay any attention to her at all. She asked if the waitress was pretty. I told her yes and added that she was probably nineteen or twenty. That impressed her. She said I was brave to be alone with him because he's so intimidating and she wouldn't know what to say to him. She made a face, probably remembering this morning or last night, when he'd turned the overwhelming force of his eyes on her.

"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him," I admitted.

"Oh well. He is unbelievably gorgeous." Jessica shrugged as if this excused any flaws. Which, in her book, it probably did.

"There's a lot more to him than that." I wished I had let it go. Almost as much as I was hoping he'd been kidding about listening in.

"I can't explain it right… but he's even more unbelievable behind the face." The vampire who wanted to be good — who ran around saving people's lives so he wouldn't be a monster… I stared toward the front of the room.

"Is that possible?" She giggled.

I ignored her, trying to look like I was paying attention to Mr. Varner.

"So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up.

"Yes," I said curtly. I love him, is what I wanted to say.

"I mean, do you really like him?" she urged.

"Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts. "Too much," I whispered back, one blush blending into the next.

Then, thankfully, Mr. Varner called on Jessica for an answer.

She didn't get a chance to start on the subject again during class. As soon as the bell rang, I took evasive action. I told her Mike asked if she said anything about Monday night. She gasped, completely sidetracked and wanted to know exactly what he said and my exact answer. We spent the rest of the walk dissecting sentence structures and most of Spanish on a minute description of Mike's facial expressions. I wouldn't have helped draw it out for as long as I did if I wasn't worried about the subject returning to me.

I jumped up out of my seat when the bell rang for lunch, shoving my books roughly in my bag, my uplifted expression must have tipped Jessica off.

"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" she guessed.

"I don't think so." I couldn't be sure that he wouldn't disappear inconveniently again but he was leaning against the wall outside the door to our Spanish class. Walking with Edward through the crowded lunchtime rush was a lot like my first day here; everyone stared.

He filled a tray with food. When I look at him incredulously, he said half of it was for him. I just rolled my eyes as he led the way to the same place we'd sat that one time before. A group of seniors gazed at us in amazement as we sat across from each other. Edward seemed oblivious.

"Take whatever you want," he said, pushing the tray toward me.

"I'm curious," I said as I picked up an apple, turning it around in my hands, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

"You're always curious." He grimaced, shaking his head. He glared at me, holding my eyes as he lifted the slice of pizza off the tray, and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed. I watched, eyes wide.

He laughed.

I put down the apple and took a bite of the pizza, knowing he was about to start. We were inclined toward each other across the table now. He had his large white hands folded under his chin; I leaned forward, my right hand cupped around my neck. I had to remind myself that we were in a crowded lunchroom, with probably many curious eyes on us. It was too easy to get wrapped up in our own private, tense little bubble. I tried to remember how to exhale. I had to look away before it came back to me.

"I have a question for you." His face was still casual.

"Shoot."

"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"

I made a face at the memory. "You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet," I warned him. "It's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him."

"Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me — I just really wanted to watch your face," he chuckled, I would have been angrier if his laughter wasn't so fascinating.

"If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" he asked, still laughing to himself.

"Probably not," I admitted. "But I would have canceled later — faked an illness or a sprained ankle."

He was puzzled. "Why would you do that?"

I shook my head sadly. "You've never seen me in Gym, I guess, but I would have thought you would understand."

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?"

"Obviously."

"That wouldn't be a problem." He was very confident. "It's all in the leading." He could see that I was about to protest, and he cut me off. "But you never told me — are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"

As long as the "we" part was in, I didn't care about anything else. "I'm open to alternatives," I allowed. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye… and you can stay with me, if you'd like to." Again, he was leaving the choice up to me. "If you don't want to be alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size."

I was miffed. "Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle — just in population. In physical size —"

"But apparently," he interrupted me, "your number wasn't up in Phoenix. So I'd rather you stayed near me." His eyes did that unfair smoldering thing again.

I couldn't argue, with the eyes or the motivation, and it was a moot point anyway. "As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you."

"I want you to meet my family. Since we can't go to Seattle, it's the perfect time."

"But... what if they don't like me?"

He started laughing, "You're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?"

"I'm glad I amuse you."

I glanced around us, making sure we were well out of anyone's hearing. As I cast my eyes around the room, I caught the eyes of his sister, Alice, staring at me. The others were looking at Edward. I looked away swiftly, back to him, and I asked the first thing that came to mind.

I asked if he and Emmett were hunting bears last weekend. He told me bears were Emmett's favorite but he preferred mountain lions. Ever the chief's daughter, I told him it was illegal to hunt bears this time of year. He said it's only illegal if you hunt with a weapon. I tried to wrap my mind around that. I kept thinking of them hunting wild animals without weapons. I know he was strong but enough to overpower a bear or a mountain lion. Again this should be scary but I got excited at the prospect of seeing him in action. Something about his lethal strength was very erotic.

"Is that something I might get to see?" I asked eagerly.

"Absolutely not!" His face turned even whiter than usual, and his eyes were suddenly furious. I leaned back, stunned and — though I'd never admit it to him — frightened by his reaction. He leaned back as well, folding his arms across his chest.

"Too scary for me?" I asked when I could control my voice again.

"If that were it, I would take you out tonight," he said, his voice cutting. "You need a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you."

"Then why?" I pressed, trying to ignore his angry expression.

He glared at me for a long minute.

"Later," he finally said. He was on his feet in one lithe movement. "We're going to be late."

I glanced around, startled to see that he was right and the cafeteria was nearly vacant.

When I was with him, the time and the place were such a muddled blur that I completely lost track of both. I jumped up, grabbing my bag from the back of my chair.

"Later, then," I agreed. I wouldn't forget.

Everyone watched us as we walked together to our lab table. He sat quite close beside me, our arms almost touching.

Mr. Banner backed into the room with an outdated TV and VCR. He shoved the tape into the reluctant VCR and walked to the wall to turn off the lights. As the room went black, I was suddenly hyperaware that Edward was sitting less than an inch from me. The familiar electricity flowed through me. An impulse to reach over and touch him nearly overwhelmed me. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, my hands balling into fists. My eyes, of their own accord, flickered to him. I smiled sheepishly as I realized his posture was identical to mine, fists clenched under his arms, right down to the eyes, peering sideways at me. He grinned back, his eyes somehow managing to smolder, even in the dark. I tried unsuccessfully to relax, but the electric current that seemed to be originating from somewhere in his body never slackened.

I thought of our conversation at lunch. About him and Emmett hunting animals, overpowering them with their strength. I thought of watching him while he hunted. Seeing him act like the mountain lion he said his hunting style reflected. I thought of being like him. Hunting with him. I thought of him hunting me; running after me in the forest. Catching me. I remembered how he ripped my PJ and panties off last night so I thought of him ripping every shred of clothes off me while I did the same to him. I was extremely aroused. My nipples pebbled, the floodgates opened inside my pussy. I squeezed my legs together, trying to get some relief. I let my mind take over.

He pinned me to the ground with his body. He licked my face and my neck. His tongue sending shivers through me. He moved down to my breast. He sucked one into his mouth, making my back arch from the pleasure. He licked and sucked both breast. Massaging them, squeezing the nipples between his fingers. He blew his cold breathe on my already puckered nipples, making me ache. He continued down my body; licking down my stomach, playing with the indentation. Swirling his tongue in and making circles around my navel. His fingers were caressing me all over. I could feel trails of fire all over me. He moved on to my pussy; licking my lips with long strokes. He was driving me wild. I was writhing on the ground, pushing my pussy into his face. Opening my pussy lips, he pushed his tongue inside me, wiggling it, using the tip to get some of my juice. He groaned. His tongue moved to my clit. Licking and flicking it with his tongue. When he sucked it into his mouth, I screamed. The pleasure was intense. He continued until I thought I would go crazy. I grabbed his hair, trying to keep his there. I was aching, I wanted to cum badly but he wasn't ready to give me my release. He moved to my inner thighs, sucking and nibbling, moving close to my pussy only to move away again. Teasing me. Increasing the ache I felt. JI was begging him to make me cum. Just when I thought I would die from torture, he grabbed my hips, raised it off the ground. He continued his assault on my pussy, nibbling, licking and sucking, fucking me with his tongue. I was close to my release, when he pushed two fingers inside my pussy and started fucking me with them. Faster then humanly possible. As my pussy started tightening around his fingers, he sucked my clit into his mouth again. My orgasm hit me like a tidal wave. But he was merciless.

He flipped me over, positioning me on my elbows and knees. I felt the head of his cock at my entrance briefly before he rammed it into me. I screamed and bucked under him. His hands were on my hips, holding me steady while he pounded into me. Pounding harder and harder. Going deeper and deeper. Over and over again. My throat was raw from screaming. Now I was making incoherent sounds. The harder he fucked me, the harder I pushed back. Arching my back, feeling his deeper than I though was possible. He was using that hard cock like a weapon. We were both acting like animals. I could feel him deep inside, his cock taking up every inch of available space. He reached one hand under me to squeeze my breasts. Pulling my nipples. Then trailing it down to my clit. I was moaning and calling his name. I felt the spring in my stomach start to uncoil. He started running his tongue up and down my spine. The pleasure was extreme. I shivered. Another orgasm crashed over me. My knees gave out and I almost grabbed my hips to keep my ass in the air and continued fucking me harder and faster. My fingers dug into the dirt; trying to hold onto something. He leaned unto my back. Completely covering me with his body and bit my neck. That threw me over the edge again. I screamed out his name. My pussy squeezing his cock. He let out a guttural sound. His cum shooting deep inside me. He fucked me through each wave of pleasure, mine and his.

I thought of flipping him so I could be in control, riding him hard and fast the way he just fucked me until I collapse unto his chest.

I was hyperventilating. I felt dizzy. The hour seemed very long. I was losing my mind. I dropped my head on the desk, closed my eyes and tried to ignore the intense feelings still rushing through me.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Banner flicked the lights back on at the end of class, and stretched my arms out in front of me, flexing my stiff fingers. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Well, that was interesting, now more than ever, I wish I could read your mind." he murmured. His voice was dark and his eyes reflected the lustful feelings I just experienced.

"Umm," was all I was able to respond.

"Shall we?" he asked, rising fluidly.

I almost groaned. Time for gym. I stood with care, my knees were weak.

He walked me to my next class in silence and paused at the door; I turned to say goodbye. His face startled me — his expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch him flared as strong as before. I wanted to kiss him. Run my fingers through his hair. My goodbye stuck in my throat.

He raised his hand, hesitant, conflict raging in his eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips. He was experiencing my emotions. I felt like we were merging into one. How is that possible?

I walked into the gym, lightheaded, confused and wobbly.

Gym was brutal. Mike teamed up with me and I was very grateful for that. I managed to hit myself in the head and clip him with my racquet. Finally I just stood out of his way and let him play by himself.

"So," he said as we walked off the court.

"So what?"

"You and Cullen, huh?" he asked, his tone rebellious.

My previous feeling of affection disappeared.

"That's none of your business, Mike," I warned, internally cursing Jessica straight to the fiery pits of Hades.

"I don't like it," he muttered anyway.

"You don't have to," I snapped.

"He looks at you like… like you're something to eat," he continued, ignoring me.

I choked back the hysteria that threatened to explode but a small giggle managed to get out despite my efforts. He glowered at me. I waved and fled to the locker room.

I was happy to see Edward waiting for me after gym until I realized he was spying on me the whole time. I stormed off. I was furious. How very inconvenient his little talent could be — when it wasn't saving my life.

He apologized, saying that I piqued his interest by mentioning how clumsy I was in gym. He offered to let me drive my truck on Saturday, just to show me how sorry he was. I knew he hated my truck and how much he loved speeding so having to sit in my decrepit, slow truck seemed like enough punishment. I decided to forgive him. I would have forgiven him anyway because when he looks at me with those bedroom eyes, he can ask me to do anything and I'd agree to it. I hope he never figures that out. He has enough unfair advantages over me already.

"Is it later yet?" I asked significantly.

He frowned. "I supposed it is later."

I kept my expression polite as I waited. He stopped the car. I looked up, surprised — of course we were already at Charlie's house, parked behind the truck. It was easier to ride with him if I only looked when it was over.

"And you still want to know why you can't see me hunt?" He seemed solemn, but I thought I saw a trace of humor deep in his eyes.

"Well," I clarified, "I was mostly wondering about your reaction."

"Did I frighten you?" Yes, there was definitely humor there.

"No," I lied. He didn't buy it.

"I apologize for scaring you," he persisted with a slight smile, but then all evidence of teasing disappeared. "It was just the very thought of you being there… while we hunted."

He took a deep breath and stared through the windshield at the thick, rolling clouds that seemed to press down, almost within reach.

"When we hunt," he spoke slowly, unwillingly, "we give ourselves over to our senses… govern less with our minds. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way…" He shook his head, still gazing morosely at the heavy clouds.

I kept my expression firmly under control, expecting the swift flash of his eyes to judge my reaction that soon followed. My face gave nothing away. But our eyes held, and the silence deepened — and changed. Flickers of electricity began to charge the atmosphere as he gazed unrelentingly into my eyes. It wasn't until my head started to swim that I realized I wasn't breathing. When I drew in a jagged breath, breaking the stillness, he closed his eyes.

"Bella, I think you should go inside now." His low voice was rough, his eyes on the clouds again.

I opened the door, and the arctic draft that burst into the car helped clear my head.

That night Edward starred in my dreams, as usual. However, the climate of my unconsciousness had changed. It was filled with images from my daydream in Biology. I tossed and turned restlessly, waking often. It was only in the early hours of the morning that I finally sank into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

Breakfast started off quiet as usual. Charlie fried eggs for himself; I had my bowl of cereal.

"About this Saturday…" he began.

I cringed. "Yes, Dad?"

"Are you still set on going to Seattle?" he asked.

Now that he remembered, I don't want to lie. I'm not good at it anyway.

"I think you're right about Seattle. I think I'll wait until Jessica or someone else can go with me."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Oh, okay. So, do you want me to stay home?"

"Well, I sort of have a date with Edward Cullen Saturday…Dad?"

It appeared that Charlie was having an aneurysm.

"Dad, are you all right?"

"You are going out with Edward Cullen?" he thundered.

Uh-oh. "I thought you liked the Cullens."

"He's too old for you," he ranted.

"We're both juniors," I corrected, though he was more right than he dreamed.

"Wait…" He paused. "Which one is Edwin?"

"Edward is the youngest, the one with the reddish brown hair." The beautiful one, the godlike one…

"Oh, well, that's" — he struggled — "better, I guess. I don't like the look of that big one. I'm sure he's a nice boy and all, but he looks too… mature for you. Is this Edwin your boyfriend?"

"It's Edward, Dad."

"Is he?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"You said you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." But he picked up his fork again, so I could see the worst was over.

"Well, Edward doesn't live in town, Dad."

He gave me a disparaging look as he chewed.

"And, anyways," I continued, "it's kind of at an early stage, you know. Don't embarrass me with all the boyfriend talk, okay?"

"Where is he taking you?"

I groaned loudly. "I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system now. We're going to his house to introduce me to his family."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"He'll be here after school."

I jumped up and started cleaning my dishes. I wanted to end this awkward conversation. The things I do for love. Edward wanted to meet Charlie; he wanted Charlie to know I would be with him on Saturday so it was necessary to have this conversation. I didn't care if he met Charlie now or after our date but it seemed important to him. I guess it's worth putting up with this to make him happy.

I've come a long way since I got on that plane in Phoenix. A lot of my beliefs were tested and I've become a stronger person. Back then, I was a cynical teenager who wanted to gag at the mention of boyfriends and love. Edward changed that. I wonder what my mom will say when she finds out that not only do I have a boyfriend but I'm now a staunch believer in love at first sight? Everything with Edward feels perfect. Is this what I've been waiting for?

I thought of being in his house on Saturday. From the stories he told me, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are very liberal — after all, they have two couples living under their roof. I'm sure we'll be able to have some alone time. Does he even have a bed since he doesn't sleep? I'll even settle for a "picnic" in our meadow. I've made another major decision. Just like when I found out Edward was a vampire and still wanted to be with him. I know this is right. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. A smile spread across my face.

I'm ready for Edward. I want to be his in every way.


	11. Chapter 11

Love at first sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight – All the characters and most of the dialog belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 11

Charlie left then, with a goodbye wave, and I went upstairs to brush my teeth and gather my books. When I heard the cruiser pull away, I could only wait a few seconds before I had to peek out of my window. The silver car was already there, waiting in Charlie's spot on the driveway. I bounded down the stairs and out the front door, wondering how long this bizarre routine would continue. I never wanted it to end. I walked to the car, pausing shyly before opening the door and stepping in. He was smiling, relaxed — and, as usual, perfect and beautiful to an excruciating degree.

"Good morning." His voice was silky. "How are you today?" His eyes roamed over me, as if his question was something more than simple courtesy. He looked at my skirt and smiled. Yesterday he asked me to wear a skirt because he had a surprise planned. It seemed like a simple request, so I went along with it. After all, I was dating an eccentric vampire.

"Good, thank you." I was always good — much more than good — when I was near him.

His gaze returned to the circles under my eyes. "You look tired."

"I couldn't sleep," I confessed, automatically swinging my hair around my shoulder to provide some measure of cover.

"Neither could I," he teased as he started the engine.

I laughed. "I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did."

"I'd wager you did."

"So what did you do last night?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions."

I had already told him about my Mom and Phil and why I moved here. Why I never visited Folks since I grew up, why I moved in with Charlie. Now he started asking more personal questions.

He wanted to know about my few school friends — embarrassing me when he asked about boys I'd dated. I was relieved that I'd never really dated anyone, so that particular conversation couldn't last long. He seemed as surprised as Jessica and Angela by my lack of romantic history

"So you never met anyone you wanted?" he asked in a serious tone that made me wonder what he was thinking about.

I was grudgingly honest. "Not in Phoenix."

He seemed to deliberate for a moment. "I'm curious now, though," he said, his voice light again. "Have you ever…?"He trailed off suggestively.

"Of course not." I flushed. "I told you I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even close."

"I know. It's just that I know other people's thoughts. I know love and lust don't always keep the same company."

"They do for me. Now, anyway, that they exist for me at all," I sighed.

"That's nice. We have that one thing in common, at least." He sounded satisfied.

Mostly his questions were easy, only a very few triggering my easy blushes. But when I did flush, it brought on a whole new round of questions. Such as the time he asked my favorite gemstone, and I blurted out topaz before thinking. I was sure he would have continued down whatever mental list he was following, except for the blush. My face reddened because, until very recently, my favorite gemstone was garnet. It was impossible, while staring back into his topaz eyes, not to remember the reason for the switch. And, naturally, he wouldn't rest until I'd admitted why I was embarrassed.

"Tell me," he finally commanded after persuasion failed — failed only because I kept my eyes safely away from his face.

"It's the color of your eyes today," I sighed, surrendering, staring down at my hands as I fiddled with a piece of my hair. "I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx."

He continued like that all the way to school.

During lunch we were finalizing plans for the weekend. He became serious again. "Are you sure you don't want to tell Chief Swan that you'll be with me Saturday? He really should know I'm your boyfriend because from now on, I plan to be around your house a lot more."

"I was under the impression that you were something more, actually," I confessed, looking at the table.

"Well, I don't know if we need to give him all the details." He reached across the table to lift my chin with a cold, gentle finger.

"Will you be?" I asked.

"As long as you want me," he assured me.

"I'll always want you," I warned him. "Forever."

He touched his fingertips to my cheek. His expression was unfathomable.

He stared into my eyes for an immeasurable period of time. I wanted to lighten the mood again.

"Charlie was worried about me not going to the dance on Saturday. I think he was about to pay someone to take me." I joked. He scowled at me.

"I told him you were taking me on a date and that you'll be over tonight to meet him." I gathered my books as the bell rang. "It's a good thing you're bulletproof."

He looked surprised that I'd told Charlie the truth. Then he laughed and the mood abruptly lightened. He started his incessant questioning again as we walked to Biology.

We had to survive another hour of the stupid movie. I was not looking forward to it. Edward sat close to me again as Mr. Banner got the movie ready. As soon as the room was dark, the electric spark that's always between us intensified, I had the same restless craving to stretch my hand across the short space and touch his cold skin, as yesterday. He took my hand in his. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand and traced the lines in my palm. I never thought something so simple could be so pleasurable. He ran his fingers up my arm, brushing the back of his hand against my breast. My nipples became erect instantly. He made his way back down my arm, back to my palm. His touch was so soft; it felt almost like static electricity. I was tingling all over. He brushed his knee against mine, pushing his thigh firmly against me. Everywhere we touched, I felt a slow burn. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back gazing into his eyes. I could feel my breathing speed up. He looked away, releasing me from the intensity of his gaze. He seemed to be looking at the movie so I was surprised when I felt his hand on my knee, gently squeezing. I felt his fingers trailing up my thigh and my heart missed a beat. He leaned in to me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I managed to choke out.

His fingers continued their slow crawl further up my leg, stopping at my crotch. I scooted forward in my seat, opening my legs to give his hand more room. Now I see why he wanted me to wear a skirt. I leaned my head on the desk, getting too excited to sit up straight. I peeked at him again. To the casual observer, he seemed to be engrossed in the movie. Only the two of us knew what was happening under the desk. He was rubbing the tips of his fingers and his finger nails up and down the crotch of my panties. The difference in pressure between his finger tips and the light brushing of his hard finger nails had me dripping. I know he could feel how wet he was making me. Worse, he could smell me. I had to stifle a groan. He stopped at my clit and started rubbing. I was squirming. Then he slipped a finger under the elastic and touched my lips, spreading my juices around. My hip jerked forward at his touch. He added another, curved them towards my g spot and started rubbing. Those long fingers were just perfect. He knows my body better than I do. He knows exactly what to do, where to touch and what to say to give me the greatest pleasure. I'm not going to last much longer. The sensations his long, cold fingers were eliciting combined with the excitement from this illicit act we were performing had me on the edge of my orgasm in no time. When I looked up, he was staring intently at me. His eyes were smoldering. I took a few deep breaths through my mouth.

He leaned over and said, "You smell so delectable, I can't wait to suck your juices off my fingers."

I felt my pussy muscles tighten and spasm. I bit into my lip hard. Perspiration broke out on my brow from the effort it took to keep quiet. I was spent. After my pussy stopped contracting, he removed his fingers but I couldn't look up. I couldn't move a muscle. I stayed in this position trying to regulate my breathing. I refused to look at him for the remainder of class. I tried to look at the movie, hoping it would help me calm down.

When the light came on signaling the end of class Edward and I stayed seated until all the kids left the room. He pulled me behind the door and kissed me passionately as he pushed his erection into my stomach. If I didn't know how he felt from the kiss, there is no mistaking that huge bulge pressing into me.

"I love the taste of your mouth but it's not as sweet as your juices. I wanted you to watch as I sucked my fingers after I took them from your pussy." He kissed me again.

I swear I had a mini orgasm. My legs were wobbly and I felt lightheaded again. I felt myself getting dizzy and then I collapsed.

"Bella?" His voice was alarmed as he caught me and held me up.

"You… made… me… faint," I accused him dizzily.

"What am I going to do with you?" he groaned in exasperation. "One minute I kiss you, and you attack me! Now you pass out on me!"

I laughed weakly, letting his arms support me while my head spun.

"So much for being good at everything," he sighed.

"That's the problem." I was still dizzy. "You're too good. Far, far too good."

"Do you feel sick?" he asked; he'd seen me like this before.

"No — that wasn't the same kind of fainting at all. I don't know what happened." I shook my head apologetically, "I think I forgot to breathe."

He made me sit with my head between my legs for a few minutes. I took deep breaths and I was able to raise my head. He wanted to know if he should get me out of gym but I assured him that I would be fine. I didn't plan to participate anyway.

He put his arm around me and walked me to gym again. He had that same anguished look on his face like yesterday as he trailed his fingers down my cheek and left me there. I wanted to slide to the floor like a puddle of goo.

The locker room was empty when I got to gym. I was grateful because I didn't think I could face anybody. Gym passed quickly as I watched Mike's one-man badminton show. I needed the extra time to regain my control. He didn't speak to me today, either in response to my vacant expression or because he was still angry about our squabble yesterday. Somewhere, in a corner of my mind, I felt bad about that. But I couldn't concentrate on him.

I hurried to change afterward, knowing the faster I moved, the sooner I would be with Edward. The pressure made me more clumsy than usual, but eventually I made it out the door, feeling the same release when I saw him standing there, a wide smile automatically spreading across my face.

We sat in front of Charlie's talking for hours. I asked about his life, his interests, what he does with his nights since he can't sleep. He joked and said his nights are much more interesting since he found me. I felt this insatiable desire to know more about him and his family.

Some he was a bit reluctant about answering like when I asked.

"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?"

"Does it matter much?" He smiled.

"No, but I still wonder. There's nothing like an unsolved mystery to keep you up at night."

"I wonder if it will upset you."

"Try me," I finally said.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901. Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen and dying of the Spanish influenza." He told me he knew his parents had already died and that Carlisle did it out of loneliness because he had been by himself for a while and wanted companionship. He told me he remembered how painful it was. I asked my next question.

"How did he… save you?"

A few seconds passed before he answered. He seemed to choose his words carefully.

"It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us… I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history." He paused.

Carlisle found Esme soon afterwards. She'd jumped off a cliff and they thought she was dead so they brought her straight to the hospital morgue. Carlisle realized her heart was still beating so he changed her. He was in love with her. Apparently he met her before and loved her since.

I don't think he wanted to give me details but I was on a mission. There were many things I needed to think through on this particular issue, things that were only beginning to occur to me. No doubt his quick mind had already comprehended every aspect that eluded me.

"So you must be dying, then, to become like you."

"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." The respect in his voice was profound whenever he spoke of his father figure.

"And Emmett and Rosalie?"

He told me Carlisle found Rosalie dying one night and decided to change her. Hoping she would be a companion for Edward. A few years later Rosalie found Emmett. He was almost killed by a bear. She must have fallen in love with him immediately because she walked hundreds of miles with him, taking him to their home so Carlisle could change him. When Emmett woke up, he fell in love with her and they were together ever since.

"Of course Rosalie is beautiful in her way, but even if she wasn't like a sister to me, even if Emmett didn't belong with her, she could never have one tenth, no, one hundredth of the attraction you hold for me." He continued.

He pushed my hair from my face, tracing my cheek bones, trailing his fingers down to my chin, tracing my lips before bringing his lips to mine again. I thought my heart would burst from all the joy this elicit.

"You're resurrecting the human in me and everything feels stronger because it's fresh." He laughed his quiet, musical laugh.

Then he continued his musing. "I guess, it's the glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?"

"Very different," I agreed. "More forceful than I'd imagined."

Then he made a joke about going to another one of their weddings soon. I made a mental note of that. I was still gathering information so I forced myself to ask another question.

"Alice and Jasper?"

He told me Alice doesn't remember who changed her. When she woke up, she had a vision where she saw Carlisle and Jasper. She knew Jasper was her mate and waited for him to come to her. Jasper was from the south. He was not happy with the vampires he was living with so he left and wondered off by himself. Eventually he met Alice. She told him she was waiting for him, told him about Carlisle and the way his family lived off animal blood and together they made their way to the Cullens. They've all live like a family ever since.

He was serious now, thoughtful. "For almost ninety years I've walked among my kind and yours… all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet."

"It hardly seems fair," I whispered, "I haven't had to wait at all. Why should I get off so easily?"

"You're right," he agreed with amusement. "I should make this harder for you, definitely." "You only have to risk your life every second you spend with me, that's surely not much. You only have to turn your back on nature, on humanity… what's that worth?"

"Very little — I don't feel deprived of anything."

"Not yet." And his voice was abruptly full of ancient grief.

"You know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash." I sighed. One minute he's joking like he doesn't have a care in the world. One minute he can't keep his hands off me. Then at other times he acts all morose. He sat there looking at me. I moved to the edge of my seat and leaned my head on his shoulder. I wanted him to know I was alright. Naturally, he shifted to the edge of his seat also. We leaned on each other in companionable silence for a few minutes. I welcomed the silence.

Something kept nagging at me from what he told me about his family. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I thought about them, repeating their names in my mind. Thinking about their stories. Carlisle & Esme. Rosalie & Emmett. Alice & Jasper. Suddenly, I realized that there was one common theme. All the couples fell in love at first sight, or at least one person from each pair did, just like Edward & I.

Carlisle fell in love with Esme when he first treated her. After her change, he won her love.

Rosalie fell in love with Emmett when she found him after the bear attack and he returned her feelings when he woke up after his change.

Alice fell in love with Jasper from her vision. She didn't even meet him yet. He must have felt the same way to trust her and go off with her to find Carlisle.

Edward and I both fell in love with each other that first day of school. Is there something inside a vampire that let them know when they find the one they are meant to be with? I was elated. I was about to ask Edward this when he spoke.

"Your father will be home soon." he said.

"Charlie!" I suddenly recalled his existence and sighed. I looked out at the sky, but it gave nothing away. "How late is it?" I wondered out loud as I glanced at the clock. I was surprised by the time — Charlie would be driving home now. I had become lost in our little bubble again.

"It's twilight," Edward murmured, and sighed.

I looked out at the darkened sky, but it gave nothing away.

"It's the safest time of day for us," he said, answering the unspoken question in my eyes. "The easiest time but also the saddest, in a way. The end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully.

"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." I frowned. "Not that you see them here much."

He got out of the car and came around to help me out. He trapped me against the door and as always, his touch sent my heart into frenzied palpitations. He was bending to kiss me when he froze. A car turned into the drive, the headlight illuminating us as it pulled up in front of the house.

"Not good," he muttered.

"What is it?" I was surprised to see that his jaw was clenched, his eyes disturbed.

He glanced at me for a brief se cond. "Another complication," he said glumly, staring at the other vehicle.

Jacob's father, Billy Black. I knew him immediately, though in the more than five years since I'd seen him last I'd managed to forget his name when Charlie had spoken of him my first day here. He was staring at me, scrutinizing my face so I smiled tentatively at him. His eyes were wide, as if in shock or fear, his nostrils flared. My smile faded. Another complication, Edward had said.

Billy still stared at me with intense, anxious eyes. I groaned internally. Had Billy recognized Edward so easily? Could he really believe the impossible legends his son had scoffed at? The answer was clear in Billy's eyes. Yes. Yes, he could. Jacob helped Billy into his wheelchair and pushed him over to the porch.

"Get them inside," he instructed, "I'll leave."

"You don't have to leave," I said wistfully.

He smiled at my glum expression. "Actually, I do, I'll see you later." He smiled the crooked smile that I loved. His eyes flickered to the porch and then he leaned in to swiftly kiss me just under the edge of my jaw. My heart lurched frantically, and I, too, glanced toward the porch. Billy's face was no longer impassive. Edward got back in his car as I walked over to the porch.

"Hey, Billy. Hi, Jacob." I greeted them as cheerfully as I could manage.


	12. Chapter 12

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 12

BPOV

_"Get them inside," he instructed, "I'll leave."_

_"You don't have to leave," I said wistfully._

_He smiled at my glum expression. "Actually, I do, I'll see you later." He smiled the crooked smile that I loved. His eyes flickered to the porch and then he leaned in to swiftly kiss me just under the edge of my jaw. My heart lurched frantically, and I, too, glanced toward the porch. Billy's face was no longer impassive. Edwardgot back in his car as I walked over to the porch._

_"Hey, Billy. Hi, Jacob." I greeted them as cheerfully as I could manage._

* * *

><p>Once we got inside, Billy sent Jacob back to the car for a picture he wanted to give Charlie. I realized that it was just an excuse to get Jacob out of the house so he could talk to me.<p>

"I noticed you've been spending time with one of the Cullens." He spoke each word carefully in his rumbling voice.

"Yes," I repeated curtly.

His eyes narrowed. "Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

"You're right," I agreed. "It is none of your business."

He tried warning me about the Cullens. He couldn't come out and tell me they were vampires but he insinuated that they were dangerous and I should stay away from them. He told me Charlie should know who I was hanging out with so I reminded him that Charlie liked the Cullens. I assured him that I knew what he was talking about and it was my business, if and when I felt Charlie needed to know anything more about the Cullens.

"But that reputation couldn't be deserved, could it? Because the Cullens never set foot on the reservation, do they?" I could see that my less than subtle reminder of the agreement that both bound and protected his tribe pulled him up short.

"That's true," he acceded, his eyes guarded. "You seem well informed about the Cullens. More informed than I expected."

Jacob came back, he didn't find the picture. Surprise, surprise.

"Billy!" Charlie called as soon as he entered the house. "This is a surprise," Charlie was saying.

"It's been too long," Billy answered. "I hope it's not a bad time." His dark eyes flashed up to me again.

"No, it's great.

"We came for your flat-screen. And, Jacob won't stop bugging me about seeing Bella again."

"Thanks, Dad. Nice." Jacob scowled and ducked his head while I fought back a surge of remorse. Maybe I'd been too convincing on the beach.

"I'm just keeping it real, son."

I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner with Jacob on my heels.

"Is something wrong with the truck?" he added suddenly.

"I got a ride with a friend."

"Nice ride." Jacob's voice was admiring. "I didn't recognize the driver, though. I thought I knew most of the kids around here. My dad seemed to know him from somewhere."

I tried evasion but he was persistent so I said reluctantly, "Edward Cullen."

To my surprise, he laughed. I glanced up at him. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Guess that explains it, then," he said. "I wondered why my dad was acting so strange."

"That's right." I faked an innocent expression. "He doesn't like the Cullens."

"Superstitious old man," Jacob muttered under his breath.

"You don't think he'd say anything to Charlie?" I couldn't help asking, the words coming out in a low rush.

Jacob stared at me for a moment, and I couldn't read the expression in his dark eyes.

"I doubt it," he finally answered. "I think Charlie chewed him out pretty good last time. They haven't spoken much since — tonight is sort of a reunion. I don't think he'd bring it up again."

"Oh," I said, trying to sound indifferent.

I stayed in the front room after I carried the food out to Charlie, pretending to watch the game while Jacob chattered at me. I was really listening to the men's conversation, watching for any sign that Billy was about to rat me out, trying to think of ways to stop him if he began. I didn't know what he was planning on telling him, since he couldn't tell Charlie that the Cullens were vampires without breaking the treaty. It was a long night but I was afraid to leave Billy alone with Charlie. Finally, the game ended.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the lip of the threshold.

"I'm not sure," I hedged.

"That was fun, Charlie," Billy said.

"Come up for the next game," Charlie encouraged.

"Sure, sure," Billy said. "We'll be here. Have a good night." His eyes shifted to mine and his smile disappeared.

"You take care, Bella," he added seriously.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking away. I headed for the stairs while Charlie waved from the doorway.

"Wait, Bella," he said.

I cringed. Had Billy gotten something in before I'd joined them in the living room?

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight. I thought Edward was coming over?"

"He was here earlier but he left when Billy and Jacob came. He didn't want to intrude." That seemed to satisfy him so I made a quick getaway before he could think of any other questions. I was also eager to see if Edward came back. I entered my room, and there he was.

"Edward! You came back!" I rejoiced, and threw myself across the room and into his lap. I laid my head against his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his skin and enjoying the comfort of his arms.

"Of course," he answered, pleased by my reaction. His hands rubbed my back.

"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly.

"Yes, Billy was surprised that I know so much about you and your family. I reminded him about the treaty, so unless he wants to break it, he can't tell Charlie anything."

We were kissing and caressing, reconnecting, even though it was only a few hours since we saw each other. The tense evening with Billy and Jacob seemed harmless enough now; I decided to forget it completely.

"Can I have a minute to be human?" I asked.

"Certainly." He gestured with one hand that I should proceed.

"Stay," I said, trying to look severe.

""Yes, ma'am." And he made a show of becoming a statue on the edge of my bed.

I hopped up, grabbing my pajamas from off the floor, my bag of toiletries off the desk. I left the light off and slipped out, closing the door.

I could hear the sound from the TV rising up the stairs. I banged the bathroom door loudly, so Charlie wouldn't come up to bother me.

But the hot water of the shower couldn't be rushed. It unknotted the muscles in my back, calmed my pulse. I tried not to think of Edward, sitting in my room, waiting, because then I had to start all over with the calming process.

Finally, I couldn't delay anymore. I shut off the water, toweling hastily, rushing again. I pulled on my PJ regretting not packing the Victoria's Secret silk pajamas my mother got me two birthdays ago, which still had the tags on them in a drawer somewhere back home. I rushed back to my room and into his arms.

He held me at arm's length for a few seconds before suddenly pulling me closer.

He murmured in my ear. "No one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

"Tempting how?" I asked. "I can change…"

He sighed, shaking his head. "You are so absurd." He pressed his cool lips delicately to my forehead, and the room spun. The smell of his breath made it impossible to think.

"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" he said. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine, parting them slightly. Then he increased the kiss. We were ravishing each other's mouths. He picked me up and took me to the bed. He kissed my neck, my nose, my ears; raining kisses along my jaw, coming back to my lips. I returned his kiss enthusiastically. We continued kissing for a few minutes while our hands were eagerly exploring each other. I rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. I reached down to pull his shirt off. Cold iron fetters locked around my wrists.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me." he murmured, his voice warm and velvet.

I kissed his lips, his chin and his neck. Grinding into his erection. He groaned. I did this for a few minutes then I reached to pull his shirt off again, this time he didn't stop me. I felt emboldened. I licked his nipples, circling them with my tongue. I ran my hands down his stomach, stopping at his waist, then up his sides to his chest. I did this a few times but on the next pass, I slipped my fingers under his pants waist, teasing him the way he likes to tease me. I placed kisses over his stomach, going back to his chest and up to his lips. His mouth was not gentle; there was a brand-new edge of conflict and desperation in the way his lips moved. I locked my arms around his neck, and, to my suddenly overheated skin, his body felt colder than ever. I trembled, but it was not from the chill. He didn't stop kissing me. I was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even then his lips did not leave my skin, they just moved to my throat.

I pulled away to continued my explorations of his body. I trailed my finger nails down his stomach. This time, when I got to his pants, I popped the button and pulled the zipper down. His hand reached out to stop me again but I was determined to do this. I know he's enjoying this. Why should he always please me? I know he has the same needs. I moved back to his face and looked into his eyes. I couldn't believe how awkward and idiotic I felt. I was too innocent. I didn't have the faintest idea how to be seductive. Finding the strength and courage from the look of love I saw on his face, I whispered shyly, "Edward, I know I don't have any experience but I want to do this for you. Will you let me make you feel good? Let me fulfill one of your fantasies. Please."

His eyes narrowed. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met," he muttered.

I took that as a yes and continued. I got off the bed and tugged his pants and boxers off. I watched in amazement as his cock snapped up when freed. He was huge. My imagination couldn't have pictured how magnificent he was naked. I stood there staring at him. I was so turned on by the sight of a naked Edward, both my mouth and pussy were drooling. If I thought he was beautiful before, he is utter perfection without clothes.

The thrill of victory was a strange high; it made me feel powerful. Brave. I went back on the bed and knelt between his legs. I reached for his cock; I trailed my fingers over the length, still marveling at how perfect it was. I gingerly kissed the tip and laughed when it twitched. He grabbed the blanket with both hands and I felt his body go rigid. I thought I heard his mumbling to himself. I gave the tip another kiss, putting it in my mouth. I sucked on it, twirling my tongue around the head. I treated it like an ice cream cone. I licked all over it, taking the head into my mouth to suck on it, then I passed my tongue around the ridge under the head. Licking and sucking on the head again. He hissed. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. He smiled at me, so I guess he liked it. I did it again. Then I put more of his cock in my mouth running my tongue along the vein. Going up and down, licking and sucking the head when I go up as I tried to get more of that huge cock in mouth each time I went down. He was moaning but he didn't move a muscle. Except for his cock twitching, he was like a statue. I had to use my hand to help pump because there was no way I could get his colossal cock in my mouth without choking. I got into a steady rhythm, going up and down on his cock, pumping, licking and sucking. I was so turned on by this. I never thought that giving him pleasure would make me aroused. I was enjoying the power I felt, knowing that I was making him feel good. I wanted to increase his pleasure so I reached my other hand to fondle his balls.

Suddenly he was sitting. He put his hand on my head and gently pulled me up. I was about to protest. I wasn't going to stop until I made him cum. My hand was still pumping his cock. He put his right hand over mine. This was just like my shower dream. Both our hands were wrapped around his massive cock and he started pumping faster. I watched, fascinated as his cock twitched again. I saw some liquid bead at the tip and bent down and quickly licked it off before he stopped me. I was so aroused, I needed relief. My pussy was soaked and my clit was aching. I wanted that cock inside me so much. I put my other hand inside my panties and started rubbing my clit. He growled and dropped back on the bed, still holding our hands on his cock and grabbing the blanket with his other hand. We pumped a few more times, his hips pumping in rhythm with our hands. I felt his cock twitch again then his cum was shooting out. He dropped his hand but I continued to hold him, pumping until his cock stopped twitching. Then, I kissed the head, sucking the last of his cum and swallowing it. It was a bit tangy but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Seeing his cum shooting out along with the taste of it, had me spiraling into my own orgasm. He pulled me down next to him and kissed the breath out of me. I had to pull away to breath. He pulled me into his arms and crushed me to his chest then he stared into my eyes. I blushed.

"Don't be self-conscious," he whispered in my ear. "I can't explain how incredible it was to feel your hot hands and mouth on my cock. It was amazing; feeling your heat seeping into my body. You can't imagine how that felt." He stopped and pecked my lips. "I wanted to come in your mouth so badly but I didn't want to hurt you. You are so soft, so fragile."

I was grinning like the cat that got the cream. Now it was my time to smirk. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"As much as I'd like to taste you now, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from fucking you. If it feels so good to be in your mouth, I can't wait to have my cock buried deep inside your pussy. That mouthwatering pussy will be mine soon." He chuckled. I melted at the sound of those words.

He took my face between his hands, his eyes were hungry. Not in a way to make me fear, but rather to tighten the muscles in the pit of my stomach and send my pulse hammering through my veins again.

"I wish," he whispered, "I wish you could feel the… complexity… the confusion… I feel. Then maybe you could understand." He raised his hand to my hair, then brushed it across my face.

"Tell me," I breathed.

"I don't think I can. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger — the thirst — that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though" — he half-smiled — "as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely.

"But…" His fingers touched my lips lightly, making me shiver again. "There are other hungers. Hungers that were foreign to me. Hungers I never had until I met you."

"I understand _that _better than you think."

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?" He was smiling. He seemed so happy.

"For me?" I paused. "No, never. Never before this."

"You seem more optimistic than usual," I observed.

He laughed aloud.

"I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know. I've wanted to be with you from the first day. I've fantasied about it a lot, I didn't know if I'd be able to control myself enough but after tonight…." He trailed off.

I blushed as I said, "We've done things before and you've been in control."

"But, I've never had your hot hands all over my body and your mouth on my cock before. That was incredible."

He paused. "Are you tired yet, should I sing you to sleep?"

"Right," I laughed. "Like I could sleep now." I was too excited to think about sleeping.

"So if you don't want to sleep…" he suggested, ignoring my tone. My breath caught.

"If I don't want to sleep… ?"

He chuckled. "What do you want to do then?"

I couldn't answer at first.

"I'm not sure," I finally said.

"Tell me when you decide."

I could feel his cool breath on my neck, feel his nose sliding along my jaw "I've decided what I want to do," I told him. "I want to hear more about you."

"Ask me anything."

I sifted through my questions for the most vital. "Why do you do it?" I said. "I still don't understand how you can work so hard to resist what you…are. Please don't misunderstand; of course I'm glad that you do. I just don't see why you would bother in the first place."

He hesitated before answering. "That's a good question, and you are not the first one to ask it. The others — the majority of our kind who are quite content with our lot — they, too, wonder at how we live. But you see, just because we've been… dealt a certain hand… it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above — to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. To try to retain whatever essential humanity we can."

I lay unmoving, locked in awed silence.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked, interrupting the short silence. "Or do you have any more questions?"

"Only a million or two."

"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next…" he reminded me. I smiled, euphoric at the thought.

"Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning?" I teased. "You are mythical, after all."

"I won't leave you." His voice had the seal of a promise in it. I knew in my heart that he was promising to be with me tonight and for as long as I wanted him —Forever.

I yawned involuntarily.

"I've answered your questions, now you should sleep," he insisted.

"I'm not sure I can."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I said too loudly.

He laughed, and then began to hum that same, unfamiliar lullaby; the voice of an archangel, soft in my ear.

More tired than I realized, exhausted from the long day, the mental stress and all the emotions Edward evokes in me, I drifted to sleep in his cold arms.

I slept better that night. Maybe it was the comfort of Edward's strong arms holding me all night or the fact that we had tackled a few more hurdles and came out stronger. When I woke to the pearl gray morning, my mood was blissful. I caught myself whistling while I was pulling the front part of my hair back into a barrette, and later again as I skipped down the stairs. Charlie noticed.

"You're cheerful this morning," he commented over breakfast.

I shrugged. "It's Friday." Tomorrow I get to spend all day with Edward.

As soon as Charlie left, I hurried to get ready and ran outside, hoping to get there before Edward. Edward was faster. He was waiting in his shiny car, windows down, engine off. I didn't hesitate this time, climbing in the passenger side quickly, the sooner to see his face. He grinned his crooked smile at me, stopping my breath and my heart. I couldn't imagine how an angel could be any more glorious.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. I wondered if he had any idea how appealing his voice was.

"Fine. How was your night?"

"Pleasant." His smile was amused. "You're interesting when you sleep." He spoke matter-of-factly. "You talk."

"No!" I gasped, heat flooding my face all the way to my hairline. I knew I talked in my sleep, of course; my mother teased me about it. I hadn't thought it was something I needed to worry about here, though.

His expression shifted instantly to chagrin. "Are you very angry with me?"

"That depends!" I felt and sounded like I'd had the breath knocked out of me.

He waited.

"On?" he urged.

"What you heard!" I wailed.

"Don't be upset!" he pleaded.

"You miss your mother," he whispered. "You worry about her. And when it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about home a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'It's too _green.'" _He laughed softly, hoping, I could see, not to offend me further.

"Anything else?" I demanded.

He knew what I was getting at. "You did say my name," he admitted.

I sighed in defeat. "A lot?"

"How much do you mean by 'a lot,' exactly?"

"Oh no!" I hung my head.

"If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

For once, I was glad he drove like a maniac. We got to school quickly and I escaped to my first class. I was still flushed from his revelation. I know we talked about him coming to my room at night before, but I never realized that he stayed all night and listened to my sleep talking.

During lunch, he told me he was leaving school early to go hunting with his sister Alice. We had an argument about me walking home but he insisted that they would get my truck and leave it in the lot for me. I decided to humor him because I didn't think he had any way of finding my keys. He was being ridiculously overprotective.

I wanted to know why he was going hunting with Alice and not with Emmett like the last time. He told me Alice was most supportive of our relationship.

"They don't like me," I guessed.

"That's not it," he disagreed, but his eyes were too innocent. "They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

I grimaced. "Neither do I, for that matter."

Edward shook his head slowly, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling before he met my gaze again. "I told you — you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars — points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. Now that I've found you, my life will have no meaning without you in it."

I believed him. I finally allowed myself to grasp what he's been telling me all along because this is my life that he was describing too. As if he reached into my mind and heart and pulled this out. Once again, I marveled, at how closely linked we were. Like two sides of the same coin. I decided to stop putting myself down. Stop wondering what he sees in me. I was going to embrace this all-consuming love we have for each other.

I started. Alice — her short, inky hair in a halo of spiky disarray around her exquisite, elfin face — was suddenly standing behind his shoulder. Her slight frame was willowy, graceful even in absolute stillness.

He greeted her without looking away from me. "Alice."

"Edward," she answered her high soprano voice almost as attractive as his.

"Alice, Bella — Bella, Alice," he introduced us, gesturing casually with his hand, a wry smile on his face.

"Hello, Bella." Her brilliant obsidian eyes were unreadable, but her smile was friendly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Edward flashed a dark look at her.

"Hi, Alice," I murmured shyly.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

His voice was aloof. "Nearly. I'll meet you at the car."

He made me promise to be safe.

"I promise to try to be safe," I recited. "I'll do the laundry tonight — that ought to be fraught with peril."

"Don't fall in," he mocked.

"I'll do my best."

He stood then, and I rose, too.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed.

"It seems like a long time to you too, doesn't it?" he mused.

I nodded glumly.

"I'll be there in the morning," he promised, smiling his crooked smile. He touched my face, lightly brushing along my cheekbone again. Then he turned and walked away. I stared after him until he was gone.

I intuitively knew — and sensed he did, too — that tomorrow would be pivotal. Our relationship couldn't continue to balance, as it did, on the point of a knife. We would fall off one edge or the other, depending entirely upon his decision, or his instincts.

My decision was made, made before I'd ever consciously chosen, and I was committed to seeing it through. because there was nothing more terrifying to me, more excruciating, than the thought of turning away from him.

I went to class, feeling dutiful. I couldn't honestly say what happened in Biology; my mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of tomorrow. In Gym, Mike was speaking to me again; he wished me a good time in Seattle. I carefully explained that I'd canceled my trip, worried about my truck.

"Are you going to the dance with Cullen?" he asked, suddenly sulky.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all."

"What are you doing, then?" he asked, too interested.

My natural urge was to tell him to butt out. Instead, I lied brightly.

"Laundry, and then I have to study for the Trig test or I'm going to fail."

"Is Cullen helping you study?"

"Edward," I emphasized, "is not going to help me study. He's gone away somewhere for the weekend."

The lies came more naturally than usual, I noted with surprise.

"Oh." He perked up. "You know, you could come to the dance with our group anyway — that would be cool. We'd all dance with you," he promised.

The mental image of Jessica's face made my tone sharper than necessary.

"I'm not going to the dance, Mike, okay?"

"Fine." He sulked again. "I was just offering."

When the school day had finally ended, I walked to the parking lot without enthusiasm. I did not especially want to walk home, but I couldn't see how he would have retrieved my truck.

Then again, I was starting to believe that nothing was impossible for him. The latter instinct proved correct — my truck sat in the same space he'd parked his Volvo in this morning. I shook my head, incredulous, as I opened the unlocked door and saw the key in the ignition.

There was a piece of white paper folded on my seat. I got in and closed the door before I unfolded it.

Two words were written in his elegant script.

_Be Safe._

I was already depressed. I don't know how I'll survive without see Edward until tomorrow.

Charlie wanted to give me a break from cooking so we went to the diner.

Charlie saying, "Your friends are flagging you."

I looked out the window to see Mike and the guys horsing around outside.

"It's okay you want join them. I'm just going to turn in early anyway."

"Yeah, me, too."

"It's a Friday night. Go out. The Newton boy's got a big smile for you."

"He's just a friend. I told you I have a date with Edward Cullen tomorrow."

When we got home, I went straight upstairs. I had a shower and put on my PJ. I decided to call Rene, I still haven't told her about Edward.

"Mom, how's spring training's going?"

"Phil's working hard. We're looking around for a house to rent, in case it becomes permanent. You'd like Jacksonville, baby."

"Actually, Forks is kind of growing on me."

"Could... a guy have something to do with that?"

"Maybe..."

"Tell me everything! Jock? Indie? Bet he's smart. Is he smart?"

"Well... he is kind of a history buff. " I'm trying not to lie. What can I say? Mom, I'm dating a 107 year old vampire.

I hear a noise at the window so I turned around to see Edward standing there.

"I, uh... have to go."

"No way, we gotta talk boys. Are you being safe?"

Edward shoots me a look, I know he heard that. I am absolutely mortified.

"I'll call you later, Mom." I quickly hang up the phone. He comes over to the bed and kisses me.

"I thought you were hunting"

"We didn't go very far we just hunted deer in the park but I was distracted, worrying about you. I kept thinking you could be in danger." Edward sighed, rolling back so that we were on our sides. He was kissing and caressing me all over. I could hear my heart thundering in my chest. He ran his fingers down my back, over my hips and down my legs. He hitched my leg over his. After last night, I don't know how much more of this teasing I could take. I wanted him so much. I reached between us to take off my top.

"Bella," he murmured, "Would you please stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"Do you want to do that part?" I asked, confused.

"Not tonight," he answered softly. "After last night, after all the things we did leading up to last night, I don't think I could stop at just eating your pussy or you giving me a blow job. Next time, it will be all or nothing."

His lips were slower now against my cheek and jaw, all the urgency gone.

"Then don't -," I started to argue.

"I'm not saying no," he reassured me. "I'm just saying not tonight."

I thought about that while my breathing slowed.

"Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night." I was still breathless; it made the frustration in my voice less impressive.

"Charlie is right next door. When I finally get to fuck you, I don't want anyone to be around. I don't want us to have to hold back our moans or your screams. Plus it's late and you're too tired. I want hours alone with you in my bed, hours to worship your body the way you deserve. Hours to make you mine; hours to fuck you over and over again until you pass out from exhaustion. No interruptions. No holding back.

The visual this was creating was making my pussy ache. I felt dizzy. I tried to suck in some air.

"I'll tell you what's dangerous," I said, "I'm going to spontaneously combust one of these days — and you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression," he said. "I didn't mean to make you unhappy. That wasn't nice."

"Actually, it was very, very nice."

He took a deep breath. "Aren't you tired? I should let you sleep."

"No, I'm not. I don't mind if you want to give me the wrong impression again."

"That's probably a bad idea. You're not the only one who gets carried away." He chuckled. "You have no idea, Bella. I may not be a human, but I am a man," he assured me.

I kiss his lips, then snuggled into him. No one will surrender tonight. But I won't give in. I know what I want.

"Please sing to me." The sooner I go to the sleep, the faster morning will come. We have all day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN – I don't like adding notes but I wanted to thank one of my reviewers for a suggestion from a previous chapter. I wrote Edward was - _grinning like the Cheshire cat_ - and it was suggested that - _like the cat that got the cream_- would have been more appropriate. I said I would steal the phrase and I did. Hope I put it to good use.

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reading LAFS. I appreciate the alerts and the reviews. Stephenie did a fantastic job; I'm just spicing it up.

In the words of Charles Caleb Colton — 'Imitation is the best form of flattery'.


	13. Chapter 13

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 13

BPOV

I woke early, having slept soundly and dreamlessly. I dressed in a rush, smoothing my collar against my neck, fidgeting with the tan sweater till it hung right over my jeans. I sneaked a swift look out the window to see if Charlie was already gone. I was surprised that the cruiser was still in the driveway.

I went downstairs and Charlie was cleaning his guns.

"Dad, what happened to your fishing trip?"

"There have been bear sightings in the woods some one was killed at the mill so a group of us are going out to take a look."

"Be careful." I remembered him telling Billy to keep the kids out of the woods.

"Always am."

"Edward will be here soon for our date. Since you're home, He'll want to meet you. Officially."

He cocks the rifle. "Bring him in when he gets here." I rolled my eyes.

"Be nice, okay? He's... important."

I ate breakfast without tasting the food, hurrying to clean up when I was done. I peeked out the window again, but nothing had changed. I was hurrying back downstairs when the doorbell rang. My heart was thudding against my rib cage.

Charlie stalked off to answer it. I was right behind him.

"Come on in, Edward."

I breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie got his name right.

"Thanks, Chief Swan, I wanted to formally introduce myself. Edward said in a respectful voice as he extends his hand. Charlie takes it, but just grunts a hello. A normal seventeen year old boy would be shaking or running for the hills.

"Have a seat there, Edward." Edward sat down fluidly. He winked at me behind Charlie's back.

I grimaced. We're sitting in the kitchen with guns, a rifle and enough ammo to take out the whole of Folks High hanging around. I'm sure he did this on purpose. The bears in the woods were just a convenient excuse to clean his guns the same morning I told him Edward was coming over. The fact that he would give up one of his precious fishing trips to do this is significant. Charlie is going to play the macho overprotective father. The same man who was worried about me not having a date for the dance. The same man who wanted me to hang out with Mike and his friends last night. I sighed.

"So you're taking Bella to meet your family."

"Yes, sir, that's the plan."

"You take care of my girl, all right?" We all know there is more to that sentence.

I groaned, but they ignored me. I know Edward is not intimidated but I've had enough. Charlie is not going to ruin my mood.

"Okay." I stood up. "Let's go." I walked back to the hall and pulled on my jacket. They followed.

"Not too late, Bell."

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir."

Charlie couldn't doubt Edward's sincerity, it rang in every word.

Edward walks out but Charlie stops me. "You got that pepper spray?"

"Dad."

I left him to his guns and went outside. What's with my parents embarrassing me? First Renee last night asking if I was being safe — I'm not even having sex yet and now Charlie acting like Rambo and his pepper spray comment — which I know Edward heard.

As we walked to the truck he said. "Your father thinks you should go to an all-girl's school."

"Not fair, reading Charlie's mind."

He stopped next to the truck and stared at me.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"We match." He laughed. I realized he had a long, light tan sweater on, with a white collar showing underneath, and blue jeans. I laughed with him.

We got in the truck and I asked him for directions but he had me pull over around the corner. He got out of the truck so I slipped out too. I started walking towards him wondering what he was up to. He lifted me and put me on the hood, standing between my legs. He pushed his body into me and leaned in for a kiss. My heart was already hammering. He kissed the sides of my mouth, he ran his nose along my chin then he licked my lips, sucking my lip into his mouth. He took his time, tasting each lip, sucking and nibbling on them. His hands were tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I followed his lead and sucked on his lips too. I love his taste. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sliding to the edge of the hood so I pressed tightly against him. I opened my mouth and his tongue was on mine. Teasing, tasting, tickling, exploring. He went back to my lips, ravishing my mouth. When he pulled away, I was breathless and weak. For the hundredth time I asked myself — why does he have this effect on me? Why just a look from him could turn my limbs into jelly?

"I didn't get my good morning kiss." He said with a smirk. I leaned back on the hood, trying to control my breathing and my heart. I was having heart palpitations.

"Maybe you should let me drive." He said laughing.

"Are you insane?" I protested weakly. "This truck is old enough to be your car's grandfather — have some respect"

"I can drive better than you on your best day," he teased. "You have much slower reflexes."

I slipped off the hood and I started to step around him, heading back to the driver's side. He might have let me pass if I hadn't wobbled slightly. Then again, he might not have. His arm created an inescapable snare around my waist.

"Bella, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort to keep you alive since we met, I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk," he quoted with a chuckle. I could smell the unbearably sweet fragrance coming off his chest.

"Drunk?" I objected.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence." He said with that playful smirk.

"I can't argue with that," I sighed. There was no way around it; I couldn't resist him in anything.

I held the key high and dropped it, watching his hand flash like lightning to catch it soundlessly. "Take it easy — my truck is a senior citizen."

"Very sensible," he approved.

"And are you not affected at all?" I asked, irked. "By my presence?"

Again his mobile features transformed, his expression became soft, warm. He didn't answer at first; he simply bent his face to mine, and brushed his lips slowly along my jaw, from my ear to my chin, back and forth. I trembled.

"Regardless," he finally murmured, "I have better reflexes."

We got in the truck and I sat back and relaxed. I'll let him have his little victory. Soon we'll be at his house. I could feel the excitement building.

We were driving for a while. My truck was the only vehicle in sight. When I realized that I had no idea where he lived. He finally turned off the paved highway and onto a long serpentine road until, it reached a small meadow. There was a beautiful house right in the middle of it. I don't know what I expected but this was a surprise.

"It's wonderful."

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It has a certain charm."

"You expected turrets, dungeons and moats?"

"No... not moats."

He pulled the end of my ponytail and chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked, opening my door.

"Not even a little bit — let's go." I tried to laugh, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I smoothed my hair nervously.

"You look lovely." He took my hand.

We walked up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension; his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand. The inside of the house was large and bright with walls of glass overlooking the river. Everything was open and white.

"It's so light and open."

"It's the one place we never have to hide."

Waiting to greet us next to a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents. I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection. At his side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me. I could feel Edward's relief at my side.

Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was. It was like meeting a fairy tale — Snow White, in the flesh.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically from the top of the wide staircase. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented, to my extreme embarrassment.

"Alice." Edward warned.

"It's alright, Bella and I are going to be great friends." Then Jasper was there — tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through me, and I was suddenly comfortable despite where I was. Edward stared at Jasper, raising one eyebrow, and I remembered what Jasper could do.

"Hello, Jasper." I smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "It's nice to meet you all — you have a very beautiful home," I added conventionally.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling, and I realized that she thought I was brave.

I also realized that Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen and I remembered Edward's too-innocent denial when I'd asked him if the others didn't like me.

Carlisle's expression distracted me from this train of thought; he was gazing meaningfully at Edward with an intense expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod once.

I looked away, trying to be polite. My eyes wandered again to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door.

Esme noticed my preoccupation.

"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

I shook my head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"I should have known, I guess. Edward can do everything, right?" I explained. Jasper snickered and Esme gave Edward a reproving look.

"I hope you haven't been showing off— it's rude," she scolded.

"Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug.

"He's been too modest, actually," I corrected.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude," he objected.

"I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him.

He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys. Then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction.

Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and winked. "Do you like it?"

"You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding.

He nodded. "It's Esme's favorite."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant."

The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes.

"You inspired this one," he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet. I couldn't speak.

"They like you, you know," he said conversationally. "Esme especially."

I glanced behind me, but the huge room was empty now.

"Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, they went hunting. They'll be gone for a few hours. They didn't want to make you uncomfortable — your first day in a house full of vampires.

He stopped playing and took my hand, "I'll give you a tour of the house later. I want to show you my room."

His bedroom? "Sure," I agreed, feeling quite devious as I wound my fingers through his.

He bent down to kiss me and I kissed him back just as passionately. Without breaking the kiss, he swung me up so that I was cradled in his arms and carried me up the stairs.

Was the door already open? I didn't know. We were inside a room and he was setting me down on my feet. I was dizzy. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"My room" he informed me, closing the door behind us.

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed. The southern wall of glass reflected the scene back like a mirror, making it look twice as big.

A king sized bed dominated the central space. The coverlet was a dull gold, just lighter than the walls; the frame was black, made of intricately patterned wrought iron. Sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice overhead.

"Why do you have a bed, if you don't sleep?"

"You need a bed for more than just sleep." He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

I kicked my shoes off and went to the huge gold bed, plopping down on the edge and then sliding to the center. I curled up in a ball, my arms wrapped around my knees.

"I was prepared to feel… relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me… happy." He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad," I said, smiling back. I'd worried that he might regret telling me these things. It was good to know that wasn't the case.

But then, as his eyes dissected my expression, his smile faded and his forehead creased.

"You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" I guessed.

A faint smile touched his lips, and he nodded. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually"

He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he chuckled.

He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half-crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce. I jumped off the bed and I backed away from him, glaring, moving to the glass doors at the other end of his room. I laughed and back out the door suddenly my back hit a rail.

"You wouldn't."

I didn't see him leap at me — it was much too fast. I found myself suddenly airborne.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey." Next thing I knew, we're in a tree.

"Do you trust me?"

"In theory..."

"Close your eyes." He said, and we are airborne again.

"Open."

I opened my eyes to the most astonishing bird's eye view of the valley, river and the mountains beyond.

"This isn't real. This kind of stuff just doesn't exist."

"It does in my world."

We sat in the tree for a few minutes while I take in the incredible vista spread out around me. It's utterly amazing. He told me to close my eyes again, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and he brought me back to the deck. I glared at him but he grinned, his eyes bright with humor.

"You were saying?" he growled playfully.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice.

"Much better," he approved.

He laughed, picked me up and walked back to the bed.

We stood next to the bed, staring into each other's eyes. The laughter suddenly died on his lips as the electricity buzzed between us. We reached out towards each other at the same time and he pulled me into his arms kissing me just like before.

He stopped and sat on the bed, pulling me down to sit next to him. He caressed my cheeks and stared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings last night but I wanted to wait until today to make love to you. I explained my reasons and I hope you understood." He pause and kissing my forehead, cupping my face between his hands. "You are so fragile, I'm worried about hurting you."

I twisted my head to kiss the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath. I was surprised that it sounded a little unsteady.

"I don't think you could. Obviously not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to…More that, you don't want to hurt me…so much so that I don't think that you ever could."

He didn't answer immediately. I stunned to hear that his breathing was uneven again. He whispered, suddenly tense. "If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. He pulled back to stare at me again, looking intently into my eyes. I don't know if he finally believed me when I said he wouldn't hurt me, if he found what he was looking for in my eyes or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. Whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan.

His kiss was hard and demanding. I opened my mouth to him immediately and we were kissing each other hungrily. Our hands were eagerly touching the other. He broke off to let me breathe and positioned me in the middle of the bed straddling me. He couldn't stop kissing me. He kissed all over my face, placed wet kisses from my ear to the pulse at the base of my neck. He came back to my lips and gave me another searing kiss, his lips keep going south. He reached the top button of my shirt and unbuttoned it, kissing the exposed flesh there. He continued with each button, kissing his way down my chest and stomach. He gently removed my shirt, slipping my arms out, kissing his way down each arm, from my shoulders to my fingers, sucking the tip of each finger. The ache was building in my pussy. My body was on fire. He reached back to remove my bra then he looked at me, laying there half naked. His eyes were smoldering.

"I need to see you completely naked; I want to look at your beautiful body exposed and ready for me." His words only increased the aching need I was already feeling.

He moved to the foot of the bed to remove my pants and panties. He sat back on his heels and looked up at me. Then his eyes gazed over my naked body, taking in every inch of me. I felt my skin tingling from the heat of his gaze and the anticipation of having his hands all over me again. I felt my nipples pebble and my juices were flowing even more. He covered my body with his and started kissing me again while massaging my breast. I moaned. I could feel my body responding to his ever touch. He played with each breasts, massaging, rubbing my nipples, sucking on them blowing his cold breath on my already puckered nipples. I was gyrating, moaning uncontrollably. This was heaven and hell all at the same time. The pleasure was too much and not enough. I wanted more. I wanted him inside me.

"Please, Edward." I begged.

He kissed his way down my body, working tantalizingly slow until he reached my pussy. When his tongue licked my pussy, I arched my back. I couldn't help the loud sounds that escaped my lips. He licked my pussy lips, opening me up so he could stick his tongue inside. My hips left the bed. I pushed my pussy closer to his mouth. He alternated wiggling that tongue inside me and fucking me with it. I was begging him, please Edward, please, over and over again. I was on fire. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, pushing those long fingers deeper inside. Increasing the pace as my moans got louder. I was raising my hips and grinding on his fingers. His other hand moved to my clit and started rubbing. Using the same pace as the fingers he was fucking me with. He was relentless; He kept this up for a while, every time I felt I was going to climax, he slowed down his ministrations, nibbling and sucking my inner thighs, letting me come down only to bring me to the peak again. He continued torturing me until I was one ball of aching need. I was willing to promise him anything to reach my orgasm. As if he sensed my desperation, he increased the thrusts of his fingers and sucked on my clit. My orgasm hit me like a freight train. I grabbed unto the headboard, arched my back and screamed before collapsing back into the bed, trying to get enough air in my lungs so I don't pass out.

I felt the bed shift as he got off. I looked over to see him removing his clothes. I watched as he shed each piece, revealing his gorgeous body. When he stepped out of his boxers and his engorged cock was exposed, my heart stopped. Once again, I was amazed at the sight. He sauntered over to the bed and pulled me into his arms. Kissing me like this is the last chance he had to taste my lips before he dies.

"Now I'm going to taste the juice from your pussy again. I can't have that going to waste." I groaned, is he trying to kill me?

He went straight to my pussy this time. No teasing. He spread my legs wider, pushing my legs up so my knees were in the air and started licking my pussy, sucking up every drop of my juices. I felt his tongue under my clit. He was siding it upward with soft, wet strokes. It felt almost like he was tickling me. I wanted more. Again I was begging him for more but he just kept up his slow, almost gentle strokes. I couldn't control myself. He had to restrain me because I was squirming and jerking my hips trying to force his to go faster. I felt my orgasm building up in every cell of my body, getting stronger until it hit me.

Before I could come down from my high, Edward was positioned on his knees between my legs. I felt the head of his cock at my entrance as he leaned over to kiss me.

EPOV

"I've waited so long for this moment. But I never envisioned it being this perfect. You here in my bed, ready for me, wanting me, giving yourself to me."

I bend down to kiss her, staring into her warm chocolate eyes as I push in further. She was well lubricated from her orgasm and I'm hoping that the aroused state she's in will tamper the pain. I push in gently, one inch at a time. Her pussy is so hot and tight. It's a struggle to be gentle. I just want to plow into her and possess her. When I reach her barrier, I kissed her deeply while I push my cock through. Her body stiffens and she grasps.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" It would kill me now to pull out but I don't want to continue if she too sore or uncomfortable.

"No, it's tolerable."

"Your pussy is so tight and just as hot as your mouth," I moaned.

Her heart skips a beat at these words and she blushes. I love her blushes. She is so innocent.

I pull my cock almost all the way out and slowly push back into her, until I'm deep inside her. I could feel her stretch to accommodate me. My cock surrounded by her heat. Nothing could have prepared me for the feel of her tight hot pussy. The feeling is intense. I groan loudly. I stop and kiss her. I need a minute or I'm going to come like a typical seventeen year old. When I'm in control again, I begin thrusting, long, slow strokes. I take my time doing this over and over getting her use to the feel of me in her. After a few minutes, she starts raising her hips to meet my down stroke. I keep gazing into her eyes. I want to be sure she's not lying when she said she okay. She gives me a gentle smile. This along with her movements reassures me and I increase my pace a little but still taking it easy on her.

I alternate between thrusting in and out of her pussy and grinding into her, rubbing on her clit to increase her pleasure. I keep a slow steady pace. I could do this all day. One of the good things about being a vampire is that I never get tired. I lie over her, caressing her face, kissing her lips, whispering to her. She relaxes more and starts making those sounds that drive me wild. I focus on her; I tell myself that her pleasure and safety come first. I kiss her all over, I caress her breast, suck her nipples and make love to her the way I've always wanted to. She reaches out and trails her fingers along my back. A shiver runs through my body as a jolt of pleasure shoots through me at her touch. If she keeps this up, I won't be able to control myself — I'll be fucking her like an animal — so I took her hands and pinned them to the bed. I enjoyed the sight of her lying there, open and vulnerable, trusting me completely. I returned to feasting on her breast as I increase my pace, thrusting a little harder, going a little deeper.

A few minutes more and her heart rate speeds up. I licked her nipples gently pulling on them before whispering in her ear.

"Does that feel good Isabella? Is this what you wanted last night?"

I felt her pussy tighten against my cock. I lost control. I bit her just above her nipple. She convulses cumming with my name on her lips. The feel of her tight pussy squeezing my cock, did me in. I thrust into her hard as my own climax hit. I fucked her through her orgasm, staying in her until her pussy stopped contracting. Then I lay next to her kissing and caressing her, telling her how much I love her.

I felt so vulnerable. I have to tell her how important this moment is to me. I want her to know that this is not a fling. I'm not just a teenage boy wanting to get laid. I'm changed irrevocably from this experience. There is no going back now.

"Bella, words cannot express how much I love you. You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world. Your hold on me is permanent and unbreakable," I whisper. "Never doubt that."

"Edward, I love you too. I've told you already that I'll always love you. I'll never want anyone else. I want YOU. Always."

As she said those words, I think about what could have happened if I had stayed away. My stupidity and fear could have denied us both this happiness. I sat up, pulling her to me to kiss her. She was just as eager and soon our tongues were entwined. I put my hands on either side of her face, looking deeply into her eyes.

If I had a heart, it would burst from all the happiness I feel. I'm ecstatic. All those cliché words people use to describe how happy they feel could now be applied to me. This beautiful girl is giving herself to me forever. It would take that long for me to show her how much I adore her. I've always thought humans were incapable of feeling the depth of emotions we do but Bella has proved me wrong yet again. From the conviction in her voice, I could tell that she really means everything she's saying. Again, I have to wonder if she's human. All her human instincts should be telling her to stay away from me but instead she bonded with me. I finally found my mate, not among any of the females of my kind but in a petite, brown haired, browned eyed human girl. She's mine. Mine forever.

I couldn't help it, I just attacked her. One minute we're sitting up talking and the next she was pinned under me as I kissed her hard, demanding entry into that sweet mouth. I was ravishing her mouth. My hands were all over her. I felt possessive. This time I was not going slowly.

I moved to her breast and suck her nipples for a few minutes, just enough to get her aroused again. I inserted my finger in her pussy, testing to see if she was too sore. She's wet and ready. I raised one of her legs over my arm and I entered her, watching her reaction for any sign that she was in pain. I was pleased that she was not too sore. I increased my pace. This time, it was not love making, this time it was taking ownership, marking my territory, staking my claim. I fucked her hard and deep, not using my full strength, but harder than I was before. I was thrusting my hips faster and faster. My cock was buried deep in her hot pussy. She was moaning and writhing under me. Her sounds were driving me crazy, I raised her other leg, putting both on my shoulder and holding her hips. I kept pounding my cock into her. I fucked her the way I've done countless times in my fantasies **—** going hard and deep into that tight hot pussy. She was taking all I had to give, meeting me thrust for thrust, moaning. It wasn't long before I felt her pussy tighten against me. I leaned down to her ear and said.

"Isabella, you are mine. You belong to me. Forever." Then I bit her again while I fucked her harder. She came screaming my name and I growled. I felt very animalistic. Her heart was beating so fast, I thought she was going to have a heart attack. I released my legs. She closed her eyes and melted into the bed.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a minute." She panted.

I hugged her to my chest and held her as she calmed down. She snuggled into me and fell asleep. I lay next to her, drinking in her beauty, feeling a sense of peace wash over me. I felt my soul mesh with hers. I feel complete. She is my other half. My soul mate. Carlisle would be glad to know that I finally believe him. After all the arguments we had about having a soul. After all the years I refused to believe him. Now, I finally realized that there is a greater meaning to this life. Everything I am, everything I will ever want, is wrapped in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling blissful. I was lying across Edward's chest, I didn't open my eyes. I was too happy to change anything, no matter how small. His fingers softly trailed down the contours of my spine, and I knew that he knew I was awake. I kept my eyes shut and tightened my arms around his neck, holding myself closer to him.<p>

He didn't speak; his fingers moved up and down my back, barely touching it as he lightly traced patterns on my skin.

I would have been happy to lie here forever, to never disturb this moment, but my body had other ideas. I laughed at my impatient stomach. It seemed sort of prosaic to be hungry after all that happened this morning, like being brought back down to earth from some great height. I wondered how long I was asleep, but I was too contented to really care.

"What's funny?" he murmured, still stroking my back. The sound of his voice, serious and husky, brought with it a deluge of memories from earlier and I felt a blush colored my face and neck.

To answer his question, my stomach growled. I laughed again.

"You just can't escape being human for very long."

"Good thing you're hungry. My family was in the kitchen cooking up until the time we came."

I opened my eyes; the first thing I saw was the pale, almost silvery skin of his throat, the arc of his chin above my face. His jaw was taut. I propped myself up on my elbow so I could see his face.

I studied his features. I thought through everything that had happened, but I couldn't find any sour note in the memory. It had all been simpler than I'd expected; we'd fit together like corresponding pieces, made to match up. Fire and ice, somehow existing together without destroying each other. More proof that I belonged with him. I couldn't think of any part that would make him look like this. What had I missed?

His finger smoothed the worried lines on my forehead.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"You look so serious. I don't understand."

His eyes tightened. "Are you hurt, Bella?"

"Hurt?" I repeated; my voice came out higher than usual because the word took me so by surprise.

I made a quick assessment, stretching my body automatically, tensing and flexing my muscles. There was stiffness and a lot of soreness, too, it was true, but mostly there was the odd sensation that my bones all had become unhinged at the joints, and I had changed halfway into the consistency of a jellyfish. It was not an unpleasant feeling.

"No, why? I've never been better than I am now."

So lightly that he was barely touching me, Edward placed his hand against the bruises on my arm, one at a time, matching his long fingers to the patterns.

" Oh," I said.

I tried to remember this—to remember pain—but I couldn't. I couldn't recall a moment when his hold had been too tight, his hands too hard against me. I only remembered wanting him to hold me tighter and being pleased when he did.

I brushed my fingers along his arm. "I think for a first time, not knowing what to expect, we did amazing. And this is really nothing, I bruise easily. With a little practice—"

He was quiet for so long that, finally, I had to look up. His face was softer now, thoughtful.

"I know most girls don't enjoy their first time so I definitely did not expect how… how… just wonderful and perfect it was." My voice dropped to a whisper, my eyes slipped from his face down to my hands. "I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it was like that for me."

A cool finger pulled my chin back up.

"Is that what you're worried about?" he said. "That I didn't enjoy myself?"

My eyes stayed down. "I know it's not the same. You're not human. I was trying to explain that, for a human, well, I can't imagine that life gets any better than that."

He frowned. "I didn't dream that you would construe the way I feel to mean that this wasn't… well, the best experience of my existence but I don't want to think of it that way, not when I thought you were. . ."

My lips curved up a little at the edges. "Really? The best ever?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, definitely the best." He smiled. "I thought that after Thursday night, it was easier to control myself, maybe because I had a better idea of what to expect but I saw the bruises and I was worried."

"Edward, I've never been so happy in all my life—I wasn't this happy when you decided that you wanted my body more than you wanted to kill me, or the first morning I woke up and you were there waiting for me. Or the first time you said you loved me. Those are the happiest memories I have, and this is better than any of it."

"I didn't know what to expect either so I asked my brothers. They told me sex was a very great pleasure, second only to drinking human blood. I don't think they were wrong, really. Just that it was different for us. Something more."

This time his smile was more genuine.

"It was more. It was everything. All this angst for nothing. Now whose being silly." I slapped his chest playfully.

He crushed me to his chest and gave me a heated kiss. "You don't know relieved I am to hear that you are alright. I was lying here torturing myself while you slept."

We were in each other's arms again; reveling in the feeling of euphoria that settled over us. Once again, we've passed another hurdle. Each test brings us closer together. I hope this will be the last test to our relationship. I'm ready to just enjoy this feeling of happiness.

Now that I'd discovered exactly how good sex was or should I say sex with Edward, I added, "So I was thinking—you know what I was saying about practice before?"

He laughed. "Can you hold on to that thought? My family will be here any minute. Plus, you should have a bath the hot water will make you feel better."

"I'll be right back." He got up and rushed into what I guessed was the bathroom.

He thinks of everything. I've heard the girls talking in the locker room so I know this is not a normal teenage experience. I sat there remembering all the things he did to me and I felt desire building again. He said he didn't know what he did to deserve me; I could feel the same way but I've already decided to enjoy being with him and don't second guess or question why we're together. I'm just thankful that we found each other. We both deserve to be happy.

He came back, picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

"It's beautiful!" I hugged him tighter and kissed his neck.

The bathroom was filled with candles and rose petals were scattered over every surface. A Jacuzzi tub was bubbling, light music was playing in the background and the scent was heavenly.

"I'll have to thank Alice for this later; she did this while I was picking you up. All I did was turn on the tub, the music and lit the candles. She also left you something in my closet."

At first I was embarrassed that someone knew what he had planned but I realized that his whole family probably knew what we were up to. I smiled and decided to enjoy the moment. I just had the happiest experience of my life; I have a sexy naked vampire and a nice romantic bath. What more could a girl ask for? He walked into the tub with me, settling me between his legs. I leaned into him, closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of the hot water and Edward's hard body pressed into my back. I wished we had more time alone. There is so much I'd like to do with naked, wet Edward.

* * *

><p>We walked into the kitchen and I was assaulted by the aromas of great Italian food.<p>

"Bella! We're making Italiano for you." Esme said, she sounded excited.

Carlisle smiled at me saying "It gives us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time."

"I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah, absolutely!" Edward and I exchange knowing smiles.

Everyone seemed to be happy except Rosalie, who glared at me.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward whispers.

"Yeah! Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us."

"I would never tell anybody anything."

"She knows that." Carlisle tried to reassure me.

But she continued, "No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly as in... I become the meal." I don't know where this came from. How could I be so flippant about this?

Everyone but Rosalie was struggling not to laugh. She stomps out of the kitchen with Emmett following her. We carried the food to the table and I couldn't believe the amount of food they prepared. It could feed an army. I smiled at Carlisle and Esme and thanked them. Telling them it was far too much food for me. Esme promised to pack some for me to take home so I wouldn't have to cook for Charlie.

Alice and Jasper joined us at the table and they all encouraged me to sample everything. At first I was self-conscious to sit there eating while they all looked at me but I was enjoying the food and I know they were just happy to do something for me.

After I assured them that I couldn't eat another morsel. Edward offered me a tour.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"No coffins?" I verified, the sarcasm in my voice not entirely masking the slight but genuine anxiety I felt.

He laughed, taking my hand, leading me away from the table.

"No coffins," he promised. "No coffins, no piled skulls in the corners; I don't even think we have cobwebs…what a disappointment this must be for you," he continued slyly.

We walked up the massive staircase, my hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards.

"So what was Carlisle telling you before?"

His eyebrows pulled together. "You noticed that, did you?"

I shrugged. "Of course."

He looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds before answering. "He wanted to tell me some news — he didn't know if it was something I would share with you."

"Will you?"

"I have to, because I'm going to be a little… overbearingly protective over the next few days — or weeks — and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Alice just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here, and they're curious."

"Visitors?"

"Yes… well, they aren't like us, of course — in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainly not going to let you out of my sight till they're gone."

I shivered.

"Finally, a rational response!" he murmured. "I was beginning to think you had no sense of self-preservation at all."

I let that one pass, looking away as we continued on.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room…Carlisle 's office…Alice 's room…" He gestured as he led me past the doors.

He would have continued, but I stopped dead at the end of the hall, staring incredulously at the ornament hanging on the wall above my head.

Edward chuckled at my bewildered expression.

"You can laugh," he said. "It is sort of ironic."

I didn't laugh. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"It must be very old," I guessed.

He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

I looked away from the cross to stare at him.

"Why do you keep this here?" I wondered.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle 's father."

"He collected antiques?" I suggested doubtfully.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, but I returned to gazing at the simple, ancient cross, just in case. I quickly did the mental math; the cross was over three hundred and seventy years old. The silence stretched on as I struggled to wrap my mind around the concept of so many years.

"Are you all right?" He sounded worried.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly, ignoring his question, still staring up.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," Edward said. I looked back at him, a million questions in my eyes.

He watched me carefully as he spoke.

"Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes." He went on to tell me about Carlisle and his father's campaign to kill all the vampires and werewolves in London. How Carlisle was bitten one night and he had to remain hidden because if his father found him, he would have killed him. He explained that Carlisle decided from the beginning not to live off human blood so he started drinking from animals and realized he could live off of that instead. He traveled over Europe looking for other vampires and gathering knowledge, and how he trained himself to work with humans, ignoring the call of their blood because he wanted to use his skills to serve humanity. I was flabbergasted.

I'm not sure what my face was revealing, but he suddenly broke off.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I assured him. And, though I bit my lip in hesitation, he must have seen the curiosity burning in my eyes.

He took me to Carlisle's study to show me their history. It was recorded through paintings. When he got to the point where Carlisle swam from England to France, I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"He swam to France?"

"People swim the Channel all the time, Bella," he reminded me patiently.

"That's true, I guess. It just sounded funny in that context. Go on."

"Swimming is easy for us —"

"Everything is easy for you," I griped.

He waited, his expression amused.

"I won't interrupt again, I promise."

He chuckled darkly, and finished his sentence. "Because, technically, we don't need to breathe."

"You —"

"No, no, you promised." He laughed, putting his cold finger lightly to my lips. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"You can't spring something like that on me, and then expect me not to say anything," I mumbled against his finger.

He lifted his hand, moving it to rest against my neck. As usual, my heart rate increased from his touch, but I persisted.

"You don't have to breathe?" I demanded.

"No, it's not necessary. Just a habit." He shrugged.

"How long can you go… without breathing?"

"Indefinitely, I suppose; I don't know. It gets a bit uncomfortable — being without a sense of smell."

"A bit uncomfortable," I echoed.

I wasn't paying attention to my own expression, but something in it made him grow somber. His hand dropped to his side and he stood very still, his eyes intent on my face.

The silence lengthened. His features were immobile as stone.

"What is it?" I whispered, touching his frozen face.

His face softened under my hand, and he sighed. "I keep waiting for it to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"I know that at some point, something I tell you or something you see is going to be too much. And then you'll run away from me, screaming as you go."

"I'm not running anywhere," I promised.

He told me about the friends Carlisle made in Italy who were still around.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius," he said, indicating the other three, two black-haired, one snowy-white."

"What happened to them?" I wondered aloud, my fingertip hovering a centimeter from the figures on the canvas.

"They're still there." He shrugged. "As they have been for who knows how many millennia. Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades.

The ages of these vampires seem mindboggling. He spoke of decades the way I'd speak of weeks, months. It was so much to grasp but utterly fascinating. I don't think I'd ever get tired listening to these stories.

Then he told me how Carlisle was working in the same hospital he and his parents were in. His father died first and before his mother died she made Carlisle promise to save Edward so he wouldn't die. After Edward's mother died, Carlisle honored his promise and changed Edward.

I waited quietly.

When he turned back to me, a gentle angel's smile lit his expression.

"And so we've come full circle," he concluded.

"Have you always stayed with Carlisle, then?" I wondered.

"Almost always." He put his hand lightly on my waist and pulled me with him as he walked through the door. I stared back at the wall of pictures, wondering if I would ever get to hear the other stories.

Edward didn't say any more as we walked down the hall, so I asked, "Almost?"

He told me about ten years after he was created he rebelled against Carlisle's way of life. He started to resent Carlisle for keeping him away from what he thought was natural for vampires so he struck out on his own.

"Really?" I was intrigued, rather than frightened as I should have been.

He could tell. I vaguely realized that we were headed up the next flight of stairs, but I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings.

"That doesn't repulse you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I guess… it sounds reasonable."

He barked a laugh, more loudly than before. We were at the top of the stairs now, in another paneled hallway.

He went on to explain that because he could read minds, he didn't feed on innocents but only on humans who were evil. He told himself that if he could save a girl from being raped or murdered than he was doing something good but eventually his conscience started to bother him because even if he lived off evil humans, he was still taking lives.

I shivered, imagining only too clearly what he described — the alley at night, the frightened girl, the dark man behind her. And Edward, Edward as he hunted, terrible and glorious as a young god, unstoppable. Would she have been grateful, that girl, or more frightened than before?

"But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal son. It was more than I deserved."

We made it back to his room. I didn't get a chance to see much of it earlier so I took my time looking around.

We were cuddling on his couch listening to music and talking. We couldn't keep our hands off each other but his family was in the house and Edward explained about vampire hearing, so we were trying to restrain ourselves. Settling for soft caresses and light kisses.

"Can we come in?" a soft voice sounded from the hall.

Alice seemed to find nothing unusual in our embrace; she walked — almost danced, her movements were so graceful — to the center of the room, where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor. Jasper, however, paused at the door, his expression a trifle shocked. He stared at Edward's face, and I wondered if he was tasting the atmosphere with his unusual sensitivity.

"Actually," Jasper said, smiling despite himself as he walked into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tomorrow and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

The words were all common enough, but the context confused me. I gathered that Alice was a bit more reliable than the weatherman, though.

Edward's eyes lit up, but he hesitated.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice chirped. I thought I saw Jasper throw a quick glance at her.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me, excited, his expression vivid.

"Sure." I couldn't disappoint such a face. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball — you'll see why," he promised.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

They all three laughed aloud.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No." She was positive. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then." The enthusiasm in Jasper's voice was catching. They went off to see if Carlisle could get the day off tomorrow.

Then he offered to take me home so Charlie wouldn't get worried about me.

We were sitting in the kitchen talking, while I heated up my dinner. He told me his parents really liked me.

"They're happy to see me happy. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me… She's ecstatic; every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction."

I sighed. "They like me. But Rosalie and Emmett…" I trailed off, not sure how to express my doubts.

He frowned. "Don't worry about Rosalie," he said his eyes wide and persuasive. "She'll come around."

I pursed my lips skeptically. "Emmett?"

"Well, he thinks I'm a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie."

"What is it that upsets her?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

He sighed deeply. "Rosalie struggles the most with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's a little jealous."

"Rosalie is jealous of me?" I asked incredulously. I tried to imagine a universe in which someone as breathtaking as Rosalie would have any possible reason to feel jealous of someone like me.

"You're human." He shrugged. "She wishes that she were, too." I thought about the reason for that and shuddered.

I continued quickly, to keep him from noticing.

"Alice seems very… enthusiastic."

"Alice has her own way of looking at things," he said through tight lips.

"And you're not going to explain that, are you?"

A moment of wordless communication passed between us. He realized that I knew he was keeping something from me. I realized that he wasn't going to give anything away. I decided to leave it for tonight. I was about to ask him about the baseball game tomorrow, when we heard Charlie's car in the driveway.

"Do you want your father to know I'm here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" I tried to think it through quickly. After the gun cleaning incident this morning, I'm not ready for more of that.

"Another time then…"

And I was alone.

"Edward!" I hissed.

I heard a ghostly chuckle, then nothing else.

My father's key turned in the door.

"Bella?" he called. It had bothered me before; who else would it be? Suddenly he didn't seem so far off base.

"In here." I hoped he couldn't hear the hysterical edge to my voice. I grabbed my dinner from the microwave and sat at the table as he walked in. His footsteps sounded so noisy after my day with Edward.

"Can you get me some of that? I'm bushed." He stepped on the heels of his boots to take them off, holding the back of Edward's chair for support.

I took my food with me, scarfing it down as I got his dinner. We briefly talked about our day, while I gobbled down my dinner.

Charlie noticed I was rushing through dinner and got suspicious. He wanted to know if I had plans.

"I think I'll go to bed early."

"It's Saturday," he mused.

I didn't respond.

"No plans tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"No, Dad, I just want to get some sleep."

"'Night, honey," he called after me. No doubt he would be listening carefully all evening, waiting for me to try to sneak out.

"See you in the morning, Dad." See you creeping into my room tonight at midnight to check on me.

I worked to make my tread sound slow and tired as I walked up the stairs to my room. I shut the door loud enough for him to hear, and then sprinted on my tiptoes to the window.

I threw it open and leaned out into the night. My eyes scanned the darkness, the impenetrable shadows of the trees.

"Edward?" I whispered, feeling completely idiotic.

The quiet, laughing response came from behind me. "Yes?"

I whirled, one hand flying to my throat in surprise.

He lay, smiling hugely, across my bed, his hands behind his head, his feet dangling off the end, the picture of ease.

"Oh!" I breathed, sinking unsteadily to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He pressed his lips together, trying to hide his amusement.

"Just give me a minute to restart my heart."

He sat up slowly, so as not to startle me again. Then he leaned forward and reached out with his long arms to pick me up, gripping the tops of my arms like I was a toddler. He sat me on the bed beside him.

"Why don't you sit with me," he suggested, putting a cold hand on mine. "How's the heart?"

"You tell me — I'm sure you hear it better than I do." I felt his quiet laughter shake the bed.

I left him there and went to the bathroom. I already had a bath at Edward's but I had to go through my regular routine for Charlie. I turned on the shower, brushed my teeth and changed into an old ratty t shirt and sweats. Before I left the bathroom, I stuck my head under the water and dabbed it with a towel. I dashed down the stairs so Charlie could see that I was in my pajamas, with wet hair.

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Bella." He did look startled by my appearance. Maybe that would keep him from checking on me tonight. Anyway, with Edward's enhanced hearing and his mind reading, we'll be safe. We've put his skills to the test before and Charlie was completely clueless.

I took the stairs two at a time, trying to be quiet, and flew into my room, closing the door tightly behind me.

Edward hadn't moved a fraction of an inch, a carving of Adonis perched on my faded quilt. I smiled, and his lips twitched, the statue coming to life. His eyes appraised me, taking in the damp hair, the tattered shirt. He raised one eyebrow.

I went back to his side, sitting cross-legged beside him.

"What was all that for?"

"Charlie thinks I'm sneaking out."

"Oh." He contemplated that.

"Why?" As if he couldn't know Charlie's mind much more clearly than I could guess.

"Apparently, I look a little overexcited."

He lifted my chin, examining my face.

"You look very warm, actually."

He bent his face slowly to mine, laying his cool cheek against my skin.

"Mmmmmm…" he breathed.

I felt his hand, lighter than a moth's wing, brushing my damp hair back, so that his lips could touch the hollow beneath my ear. His fingers were slowly tracing my collarbone, and I lost my train of thought. I felt his breath on my neck as he laughed. I pulled back and his expression became puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No — the opposite. You're driving me crazy," I explained.

He considered that briefly, and when he spoke, he sounded pleased.

"Really?" A triumphant smile slowly lit his face.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned. "I'm just pleasantly surprised," he clarified. "In the last hundred years or so," his voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with… in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it… at being with you…"

"You're good at everything," I pointed out.

He shrugged, allowing that, and we both laughed softly.

"What —" I started to ask, when his body became alert. I froze, but he suddenly released my hands, and disappeared. I narrowly avoided falling on my face.

"Lie down!" he hissed.

I couldn't tell where he spoke from in the darkness.

I rolled under my quilt, balling up on my side, the way I usually slept. I heard the door crack open, as Charlie peeked in to make sure I was where I was supposed to be. I breathed evenly, exaggerating the movement. A long minute passed. I listened, not sure if I'd heard the door close. Then Edward's cool arm was around me, under the covers, his lips at my ear.

"You are a terrible actress — I'd say that career path is out for you."

"Darn it," I muttered. My heart was crashing in my chest.

He was silent for a moment, probably listening to the suddenly uneven pounding of my heart.

"Just now, when Charlie asked you if you had any plans tonight, I thought about that vile Mike Newton asking you to the dance. I remembered how jealous I was. I've read about it a hundred thousand times, seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and movies. I believed I understood that one pretty clearly. But it shocked me…" He grimaced. "Jealousy… it's a strange thing, so much more powerful than I would have thought; And irrational!" He shook his head.

"I should have known you'd be listening," I groaned.

"Of course."

I sat up, "That made you feel jealous, though, really?"

"Bella, even while I wasn't talking to you – telling myself that it was best for you – I knew that someday you would say yes to Mike, or someone like him and the thought of anyone other than me having you caused me so much pain. You have no idea how much it means to me that you're mine. Now none of the boys in school could dare ask you out again. I'm the only one who will take you on dates, kiss those luscious lips, see you naked, suck your delectable nipples, the only one who will lick your pussy, fuck you day after day and watch your whole body flush as you climax. I like knowing that my cock will be the only cock you will see, touch, lick and suck."

"Oh God." I dropped on the bed.

"Even now, just talking about Mike and all those boys, makes me want to take you to the dance and show them that you're mine. Then bring you back to my bed and fuck you over and over again; possessing every part of you; making you scream my name until you lose your voice. I want to leave my mark on you so everyone knows who you belong to. I know I sound like a cave man but you incite such strong emotions in me." He stopped to gently kiss my lips.

I'm going to die. My heart is pounding and I'm really close to jumping him and having my wicked way with him. I have never been this aroused.

"Edward, are you trying to kill me? You can't say things like that to me. Sometimes I can't believe that this is new to you." I was having trouble breathing again.

He laughed his quiet, musical laugh — he'd laughed more today than I'd ever heard in all the time I'd spent with him — then he kissed me again.

"Years of mind reading and studying love and you're bringing out the human in me." He continued like the floodgates were opened and he had to get all his feeling out.

"Now that I know I could fuck you and control myself, I can hardly wait till tomorrow to make love to you again. The only thing holding me back right now is the thought that you may be sore. I can't even think of eating it because I wouldn't be responsible for what will happen next."

I was so close to having an orgasm just from his words. Knowing that he wants me so much, is such a turn on and having him say I'm his is turning my insides into mush.

He attacked my mouth; his fingers braided themselves into my hair, securing my face to his. My arms locked behind his neck. One hand slid down my back, pressing me tighter against his stone chest. He pulled me closer to him, his knee was against my crotch and I shamelessly rubbed myself against it, trying to get some friction to relieve the ache I was feeling deep inside. I crushed myself closer, molding myself to him. My nipples were squished against his cold chest. The tip of my tongue traced the curve of his lower lip; it was as flawlessly smooth as if it had been polished, and the taste – I could never get enough of the taste of his sweet lips. He started kissing me hungrily. I was kissing him back, ravishing his mouth, rubbing myself against him. It was a hard demanding kiss. I felt the coil in my stomach come undone making me shiver – it was a shiver of pleasure, of happiness. His hands began to loosen and he pulled my face away from his.

He chuckled once, a low, throaty sound. His eyes were bright with the excitement he so rigidly disciplined.

"Ah, Bella." He sighed.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"And I should feel sorry that you're not sorry, but I don't. Maybe I should go sit on the chair."

I exhaled a little dizzily. "If you think that's necessary, but I promise to behave for the rest of the night."

We both laughed.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I returned to his arms. I was feeling tired so I snuggled into his chest and settled down for the night as he hummed my lullaby. Who knew having orgasms could be so exhausting?


	15. Chapter 15

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 15

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned, hoping more sleep would come. As I woke up fully, I realized Edward was in bed next to me. I could wake like this every day.

"Good morning." He whispered.

I cuddled in his arms, not wanting to move.

"Charlie!" I remembered, thoughtlessly jumping up and heading to the door.

"He left an hour ago — after reattaching your battery cables, I might add. I have to admit I was disappointed. Is that really all it would take to stop you, if you were determined to go?"

"I need another human minute," I said and rushed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then stepped into the shower. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the hot water on my body. I jumped as I felt hands on my shoulder.

"Oh!" I turned around to see a wet naked Edward.

He leaned down to kiss me, taking his time; we both savored the taste of each other.

"I loved having your body against me in the tub yesterday, so I decided not to waste this moment. I hope you don't mind." He's always giving me a choice but there is no choice to make. Didn't I have a fantasy about Edward in my shower? Now I have the opportunity to have the real thing here – there really is no choice to make.

"No, I've had a fantasy about this." I could feel the blush on my face.

"You'll have to tell me about that one day." He whispered.

I pulled his head back to me and continued kissing him. He reached for the body wash and took his time washing me all over spending lots of time on my breast teasing my nipples. After he wash me from head to toes, he leaned me against the tiles and kneeled in front of me. He lifted a leg to his shoulder and kissed my pussy. I groan. His sucked my lips, then opened them with his tongue. Sucking, licking and nibbling. When his tongue licked my clit my I trembled. He pinned me to the wall putting both of my legs around his neck. I was completely open and at the mercy of his mouth. He dived in; alternately fucking me with his tongue and sucking my clit. I closed my eyes, giving myself up to the sensations. From the sounds he was making, he was enjoying this just as much. He was unrelenting, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. When his tongue returned to my clit, pushing into it, I grabbed his hair and exploded in his mouth. This was so much better than my shower fantasy. My heart was pounding, I was gasping for air, I felt weak.

"Now I'm going to make love to you, I want to feel my cock deep inside you."

He removed my legs from his shoulders and picked me up, kissing me fervently. He carried me to my room, grabbing a few towels on the way out. He quickly dried himself then took his time rubbing the towel all over my body before drying my hair. My skin was tingling in anticipation. He took me to the bed and proceeded to kiss and touch me all over. Not one inch of my body was neglected. My breasts seem to be his favorites because he spent a great deal of time fondling, licking and sucking on them again. Moving down my body inch by inch. He stopped to kiss me often – kisses that left me breathless and aching even more. He'd lightly grazed his fingers over my lips; never stopping for long, always moving on in his relentless goal to turn me into a quivering mass. I was moaning, groaning, begging him to just take me but he was not to be rushed. He flipped me over and massaged my shoulders, back, my ass, my thighs and my calves.

I could feel the tension building as he continued his slow sensuous torture. Finally, he straddled me, pushed up ass and I felt his cock poised to enter me. I looked back at his face and his eyes were smoldering. He pumped his hips and his cock was in. He repeated this a few times before he was buried deep inside me. We both moaned.

He leaned over my back and whispered, "I don't think I'll ever get use to the feel of your tight hot pussy."

I groaned. I really think he wants to kill me. He knows what this does to my heart.

He kissed my shoulders, the back of my neck, my ears. I could feel him surrounding me. His thighs and arms on either side of me and his chest rubbed against my back every time he pumped his hip. I lost track of time as he rocked his hips, pumping his hard cock deep, using slow steady strokes. Stoking the fires inside me once more; my body seemed to open around his cock, welcoming him back. Each time I raised my hips, I felt him go even deeper, making me groan even more. He gave me just enough to feel the pleasure building but holding back a little so we could enjoy this long slow ride.

He kept whispering in my ears; telling me how beautiful I was, how much me loved me, how much he loved the feel of being buried inside me, that he could spend all of eternity fucking me and still never get enough. His cold breath was tickling my ear and the hairs at the back of my neck. I was on sensory overload. When he sucked my ear lobe, I wanted to scream. He was a master at this. I marveled at the superhuman effort it must take to control himself.

I could feel my orgasm building from deep inside me; getting closer and closer. The feeling was intense. Sensing my every need — just when I thought I'd go crazy, he wrapped his hands around me, lifted my hips and started to thrust harder and faster. He was going deeper and deeper. I screamed as I was hit by another mind blowing orgasm. I felt my inner muscles tighten around him, squeezing his cock. He groaned as he had his release. I slumped into the bed. He rolled us over so we were spooning, holding me tightly against his chest. My breathing was erratic. He lightly caressed me, rocking me gently; whispering words of love in my ear. I felt loved, cherished; I was overcome by emotions and had this irrational urge to cry. I turned in his arms and kissed him, caressing his face and chest. I wanted him to feel just as loved and cherished as I did. Again, I wondered, how the hell could he be so good at everything? I thanked God that I never felt desire for any of the boys I met before Edward because I knew this wouldn't be so special with anyone else.

"Breakfast time," he said eventually, casually — to prove, I'm sure, that he remembered all my human frailties. I'm sure it was closer to lunch but whose complaining.

I clutched my throat with both hands and stared at him with wide eyes.

Shock crossed his face.

"Kidding!" I snickered. "And you said I couldn't act!"

He frowned in disgust. "That wasn't funny."

"It was very funny, and you know it." But I examined his gold eyes carefully, to make sure that I was forgiven. Apparently, I was.

"Shall I rephrase?" he asked. "Breakfast time for the human."

"Oh, okay."

We got up to dress and I noticed that his clothes were changed from last night.

"You left?" I accused, touching the collar of his fresh shirt.

"I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in — what would the neighbors think?"

I pouted.

"You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." His eyes gleamed. "The talking came earlier."

I groaned. "What did you hear?"

His gold eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me."

"You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head.

"It was nice to hear, just the same."

I hid my face against his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered.

"You are my life now," he answered simply and he started kissing me.

"How do you feel?"

"Never better."

"Me too." He smirked.

He picked me up and brought me to the kitchen but he was clueless about what to feed me.

"That's all right, I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt."

I found a bowl and a box of cereal. I could feel his eyes on me as I poured the milk and grabbed a spoon. I sat my food on the table, and then paused.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

He rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Bella."

I sat at the table, watching him as I took a bite. He was gazing at me, studying my every movement. I cleared my mouth to speak, to distract him.

"What time is baseball?" I asked.

"We have a few hours before I go back to my house for Emmett's jeep." The thought of having him all to myself for most of the day was very exciting.

"Since when do vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime." he said with mock solemnity.

I finished my breakfast and we curled up on the couch watching an old movie on the classic channel. Those old movies are so romantic. The leading man reminded me of Edward. He has those same gentlemanly mannerisms. I wondered what it was like at that time or more to the point, what our lives would have been like if we'd met back then, so I asked Edward.

"It was a different era. Things were a lot less complicated. And if I would have met you back then, I would have courted you. We'd have taken chaperoned strolls and had iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two but only after asking your father's permission. This is why I insisted on meeting Charlie. It's why I took you to meet my family. There is still a part of me that will always be a ninteenth century gentleman." He smiled, pushed the hair away from my forehead and kissed it.

"In my world, I was already a man. I wasn't looking for love - no, I was far too eager to be a soldier for that; I thought of nothing but the idealized glory of the war that they were selling prospective draftees then - but if I had found . . ." He paused, cocking his head to the side.

"I was going to say if I had found someone, but that won't do. If I had found you, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded. I was that boy, who would have - as soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for - gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations. Now I can actually have you forever if that's what you want." He smiled his crooked smile at me.

I stared at him with my eyes frozen wide.

"Breathe, Bella," he reminded me, smiling.

I breathed.

I saw myself in a long skirt and a high-necked lace blouse with my hair piled up on my head. I saw Edward looking dashing in a light suit with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand, sitting beside me on a porch swing.

I shook my head and swallowed. I was just having Anne of Green Gables flashbacks. I knew it wouldn't have been the same if we'd met back then. We had to wait until now. It was faith.

"Edward, I could only stay with you forever if I was like you." I closed my eyes and leaned into him, hiding my face against his chest. "Do you want me to be like you….a vampire?"

"I know things are moving fast. I've told you how I feel and I think you feel the same way too." He paused, and lifted my face to his. "Am I wrong?"

"No, I feel the same way. I dream of being with you."

His eyebrows rose. He had a devious look on his face. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?" He kissed my throat, right on my pulse, sending my heart into overdrive. "From watching you sleep, I always imagined your dreams were more erotic." He chuckled.

I frowned at his word choice. Monster, indeed. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever." I decided to ignore the rest of his statement. We both know it was true. How could I dream about anything else?

His expression changed, softened by the subtle ache in my voice.

I touched his face. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Is that enough?"

"Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."

I stared into his eyes, trying to decipher the emotion that smoldered just under the surface. He gazed back, and the casual pretense suddenly slipped away. He was glowing - his angel's face brilliant with joy and victory. He was so glorious that it knocked me breathless. Before I could catch that breath, he was kissing me, his lips exultant. I was lightheaded when he moved his mouth to whisper in my ear - but his breathing was just as ragged as mine.

I decided to tease him, "You like hearing that I want you forever, don't you?"

"Yes, I like it. You have no idea."

I laughed, gasping a little. "I believe you."

He seemed exuberant. "We have years before we make any decisions, I'm glad to know it's an option."

I know what he meant about things moving fast. Once he came back, our relationship just took off. Sometimes I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster but enjoying only the exciting part of the ride. I'm not afraid of giving him my heart because I know he would take care of it. He would never intentionally hurt me, just like I could never hurt him. He told me I was his life; well that's exactly how I feel. I felt a wave of tranquility wash over me. We both wanted to be together forever. My decision was cemented in my mind. When the time was right, I would became just like him and stand by his side for all eternity. It all seemed like a fairy tale. I was living a fairy tale. I smiled and snuggled into him. I was content.

We spent the rest of the afternoon looking at old romantic movies, kissing and touching each other. Whenever we're together, there is this urge to touch, to connect in any way we can.

Eventually he dragged himself away to get the jeep. Time seem to crawl when he wasn't with me. I kept looking outside every few minutes, checking for his return. Sometime after he left, I noticed it was raining. I guess Alice was right about the storm coming in.

I headed upstairs to change into what I thought was baseball attire. I gave up quickly on choosing an outfit — throwing on an old flannel shirt and jeans — knowing I would be in my raincoat all night anyway.

The phone rang and I sprinted downstairs to get it. There was only one voice I wanted to hear; anything else would be a disappointment. But I knew that if he wanted to talk to me, he'd probably just materialize in my room.

"Hello?" I asked, breathless.

"Bella? It's me," Jessica said.

"Oh, hey, Jess." I scrambled for a moment to come back down to reality. It felt like months rather than days since I'd spoken to Jess. "How was the dance?"

Needing no more invitation than that, she launched into a minute-by-minute account of the previous night. I mmm'd and ahh'd at the right places, but it wasn't easy to concentrate. Jessica, Mike, the dance, the school — they all seemed strangely irrelevant at the moment. My eyes kept flashing to the window, trying to judge the degree of light behind the heavy clouds.

"Did you hear what I said, Bella?" Jess asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, Mike kissed me! Can you believe it?"

"That's wonderful, Jess," I said.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Lost my Vcard to a vampire. I smiled

Jessica challenged, still sounding bothered by my lack of attention. Or maybe she was upset because I hadn't asked for details.

"Nothing, really. I just hung around outside to enjoy the sun."

I heard Charlie's car in the garage.

"Did you ever hear anything more from Edward Cullen?"

The front door slammed and I could hear Charlie banging around under the stairs, putting his tackle away.

"Um." I hesitated, not sure what my story was anymore.

Luckily Charlie came in then so I was saved. I was relieved when she hung up.

Charlie and I were just finishing dinner when Edward returned. I think he planned it that way so he wouldn't have to make an excuse for not eating with us.

I Told Charlie I was going to play baseball with the Cullens.

His face puckered, and then he finally chuckled. "You're playing baseball?"

"Well, I'll probably watch most of the time."

"You must really like this guy," he observed suspiciously.

I sighed and rolled my eyes for his benefit.

I heard the roar of an engine pull up in front of the house. I jumped up and started cleaning my dishes.

"Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight. You baby me too much."

I hadn't realized how hard it was pouring outside. Edward stood in the halo of the porch light, looking like a male model in an advertisement for raincoats.

"Hello Chief Swan," Edward said in a respectful voice.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie." Now that the intimidation was over, I guess he decided to be nice. I rolled my eyes. "So I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball." Only in Washington would the fact that it was raining buckets have no bearing at all on the playing of outdoor sports.

"Yes, sir"

"Well. More power to you, I guess."

"She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise."

He was driving a huge jeep. After he lifted me in and buckled all the harnesses, we drove through the downpour to the outskirts of town. When he stopped, I was amazed that it was barely misting now after what we drove through in town.

He pulled me from the Jeep and set my feet on the ground. He told me we had to go on foot from the track to the clearing. I remembered my last time on his back running through the forest and I was scared so he said he would have to tamper with my memory.

"Tamper with my memory?" I asked nervously.

"Something like that." He was watching me intently, carefully, but there was humor deep in his eyes. He placed his hands against the Jeep on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the door. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine. I had no room to escape.

"Now," he breathed, and just his smell disturbed my thought processes, "what exactly are you worrying about?"

"Well, um, hitting a tree —" I gulped "— and dying. And then getting sick."

He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat.

He lifted his face to kiss my eyelids. "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?"

"No, but I might." There was no confidence in my voice. He smelled an easy victory.

He kissed slowly down my cheek, stopping just at the corner of my mouth.

"Would I let a tree hurt you?" His lips barely brushed against my trembling lower lip.

"No," I breathed. I knew there was a second part to my brilliant defense, but I couldn't quite call it back.

"You see," he said, his lips moving against mine. "There's nothing to be afraid of, is there?"

"No," I sighed, giving up.

Then he took my face in his hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine.

There really was no excuse for my behavior. I couldn't seem to stop from reacting exactly the same way every time he kissed me. My arms reached up to twine tightly around his neck, and I was suddenly welded to his stone figure. I sighed, and my lips parted.

He staggered back, breaking my grip effortlessly.

"Damn it, Bella!" he broke off, gasping. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will."

I leaned over, bracing my hands against my knees for support.

"You're indestructible," I mumbled, trying to catch my breath.

"I might have believed that before I met you. Now let's get out of here before I do something stupid or I throw you on the ground and fuck you. I don't think you'd enjoy my whole family hearing your screams." he growled.

He threw me across his back as he had before, and I could see the extra effort it took for him to be as gentle as he was. I locked my legs around his waist and secured my arms in a choke hold around his neck.

"Don't forget to close your eyes," he warned.

I quickly tucked my face into his shoulder blade, under my own arm, and squeezed my eyes shut.

And I could hardly tell we were moving. I could feel him gliding along beneath me, but he could have been strolling down the sidewalk, the movement was so smooth. I was tempted to peek, just to see if he was really flying through the forest like before, but I resisted. It wasn't worth that awful dizziness. I contented myself with listening to his breath come and go evenly.

I wasn't quite sure we had stopped until he reached back and touched my hair.

"It's over, Bella."

I dared to open my eyes, and, sure enough, we were at a standstill. I stiffly unlocked my stranglehold on his body and slipped to the ground, landing on my backside.

"Oh!" I huffed as I hit the wet ground.

He stared at me incredulously but my bewildered expression pushed him over the edge, and he broke into a roar of laughter.

I picked myself up, ignoring him as I brushed the mud and bracken off the back of my jacket. That only made him laugh harder. Annoyed, I began to stride off into the forest.

I felt his arm around my waist.

"Where are you going, Bella?"

"To watch a baseball game. You don't seem to be interested in playing anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun without you."

"You're going the wrong way."

I turned around without looking at him, and stalked off in the opposite direction. He caught me again.

"Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face." He chuckled before he could stop himself.

"Oh, you're the only one who's allowed to get mad?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I wasn't mad at you."

"'Bella, you'll be the death of me'?" I quoted sourly.

"That was simply a statement of fact."

I tried to turn away from him again, but he held me fast.

"You were mad," I insisted.

"Yes."

"But you just said —"

"That I wasn't mad at you. Can't you see that, Bella?" He was suddenly intense, all trace of teasing gone. "Don't you understand?"

"See what?" I demanded, confused by his sudden mood swing as much as his words.

"I'm never angry with you — how could I be? Brave, trusting… warm as you are."

"Then why?" I whispered, remembering the black moods that pulled him away from me.

He put his hands carefully on both sides of my face. "I infuriate myself," he said gently.

"My very existence puts you at risk and being in the forest with you — the place where we hunt. It's just harder to control myself in this environment. Sometimes I truly hate myself."

I placed my hand over his mouth. "Don't."

He took my hand, moving it from his lips, but holding it to his face.

"I love you," he said. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true. Now, please try to behave yourself," he continued, and he bent to softly brush his lips against mine.

I held properly still. Then I sighed. "We'd better get going."

"Yes, ma'am."

He smiled wistfully and released all of me but one hand. He led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

I could see the others all there; Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther out I could see Jasper and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw something back and forth, but I never saw any ball. It looked like Carlisle was marking bases, but could they really be that far apart?

Esme and Emmett come to greet us. "Good thing you're here. We need an umpire." Esme said.

"She thinks we cheat" Emmett grinned.

"I know you cheat. Call them as you see them, Bella."

Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast — yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

Watching them play was extraordinary. The speed they ran at and the power with which they hit the ball. I don't think I'll ever be able to watch MLB again. Not that I watched much to begin with.

Alice suddenly yells. "Stop! Stop! I didn't see them..."

My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

Suddenly, they all turn as one towards the edge of the forest. There was a rustle of leaves and three people emerged from the trees. As they came nearer, I noticed their bare feet, their red eyes. One of them held up a baseball and tossed it to Carlisle. He introduced himself as Laurent and his companions were Victoria and James. He wanted to know if they could use three more players.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle told Laurent.

He apologized, "we didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence." Carlisle explained.

The three newcomers exchange a look of surprise. I guess these are nomads. Edward once mentioned that not all vampires lived like his family. Laurent told them that it wouldn't be a problem anymore because Victoria led the human trackers in another direction.

Victoria wanted to pitch. "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball" she said. The game was about to resume. The Cullens took the field but a wind blew my hair out and James whipped his head around and lurched into a crouch, his nostrils flaring, his eyes locked on me.

"You brought a snack." He said

Edward springs in front of me, baring his teeth. A truly menacing, feral snarl rips from his throat. James growls back. In a flash, the Cullens rush into position around us again.

Laurent and Victoria line up behind James. Sides were clearly drawn. I was scared stiff. My heart was pounding and this time is was not from Edwards proximity..

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said.

Lauren assured him that they won't harm me.

Carlisle told them, "I think it best if you leave."

"Yes, I can see the game is over." Laurent replied. He motions for James and Victoria to follow him. But James' eyes don't leave Edward's. Laurent put a hand on James' shoulder, and finally, James backed into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing.

"Get Bella out of here. We'll follow them." Carlisle told Edward.

Dr. Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie race off after the three vampires. Edward scoops me up and ran to the jeep, telling Emmett to strap me in, while he and Alice went to the front seats.

Edward was ranting, "James is a tracker. I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and my reaction set him off - We're a large clan of strong fighters all protecting one vulnerable human. I just made this his most exciting game ever."

I blanched with the dawning realization of what I have just wrought up on us all.

He's driving like a maniac, trying to get as much distance between us and the other vampires; a jolting, death defying ride, splashing through creeks, speeding wildly down the road.

He continued his rant, "The first place he'll go is your house. He'll track your scent there."

I was horrified, "What? Charlie's there. He's in danger because of me. Because of us"!

He tried to calm me saying, "Then we'll lead the tracker away from him. Somehow."

We hit the main road, and though our speed increased, I could see much better where we were going. And we were headed south, away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

No one answered. No one even looked at me.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here — far away — now." He didn't look back, his eyes on the road. The speedometer read a hundred and five miles an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" I shouted. I struggled with the stupid harness, tearing at the straps.

"Emmett," Edward said grimly.

And Emmett secured my hands in his steely grasp.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

"I won't! You have to take me back — Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family —Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down, Bella." His voice was cold. "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!"

I struggled violently, with total futility.

Alice spoke for the first time. "Edward, pull over."

He flashed her a hard look, and then sped up.

"Edward, let's just talk this through."

Eventually, Alice was able to get him to stop so we could continue our discussion. We had a heated argument about what was the best thing to do. Edward was all for running out of town with me while his family hunted James and his friends. I wouldn't let him do this. I knew Charlie, he would hunt him down if he thought I was hurt or in danger because of Edward. I came up with a plan for Edward, Emmett and the others to stay in town go to school like normal while I leave town. They would lead this James on a wild-goose chase. To make sure he's completely off my trail. Then he would take a roundabout route and come meet me. The only way he would even consider it was when Alice offered to go with me because Edward didn't want me to be unprotected.

"Meet you where?"

"Phoenix." Of course.

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," he said impatiently.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Edward, we'll be with her," Alice reminded him.

"I kind of like it." Emmett was thinking about cornering James, no doubt.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt — she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone…" He trailed off with a slow smile. I was right.

The Jeep was crawling slowly along now as we drove into town. Despite my brave talk, I could feel the hairs on my arms standing up. I thought about Charlie, alone in the house, and tried to be courageous.

"Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. Alice and Emmett looked out their windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself— anything at all — I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I gulped.

He turned to Alice.

"Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can you handle this?" he asked.

And graceful little Alice pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl that had me cowering against the seat in terror.

Edward smiled at her. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly.

Finally, we were able to reason with Edward and convince him to go along with my plan. Now all I had to do was convince Charlie to let me go.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

The Jeep rumbled to life, and he spun us around, the tires squealing. The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial. A few minutes passed in silence, other than the roar of the engine. Then Edward spoke again.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He glared at me in the rearview mirror. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

We were on the way to my house. I had finally decided what I had to say to Charlie if he made it difficult for me to leave, when Alice made us stop again.

"Bella, I know what you're planning to do and it will hurt your father terribly and by hurting him, you'll be hurting yourself. I can't let you do that." She and Edward exchanged one of those looks again.

He looked distraught. He jumped out of the jeep and came over to me, switching seats with Emmett. He sat with me in his lap on the back seat.

"Bella, love, there has to be another way. If you go through with that plan, you'll be in too much pain. I won't allow it. I don't care what Charlie does to me. Anything will be better than seeing you and Charlie so devastated. We have to think of something else."

"Let's call Carlisle," Emmett suggested. He whipped out his phone and spoke so fast, I didn't understand a word. He hung up with a big grin on his face. Apparently, Carlisle had a plan.

As we entered the house, Laurent was leaving. Edward almost attacked him but Carlisle explained that Laurent wanted to warn them about James.

"Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, but I saw him flicker another puzzled look at me.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's formal answer.

Laurent took another long look around himself, and then he hurried out the door.

The silence lasted less than a second. Carlisle told us his plan. He'll call Charlie to say I was hurt but needed special care — something that cannot be provided in our hospital here in Folks. Alice, Jasper and I would leave town as planned while the rest of the family keep James and Victoria away from me. Eventually trapping and killing them.

Edward asked Esme to switch clothes with me and gave Rosalie my jacket to wear.

"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace — a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

I flinched back from the venom in her voice.

Carlisle turns to her and calmly said, "Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. She's a part of this family now. And we protect our family."

She glowers, but picks up the clothes. There's a frenzy of activity around us as everybody got what they needed and loaded up the vehicles.

"Edward, if any of you get hurt because of me –"

"There are five of us, two of them. When it's done, I'll come get you." He pulls me closer, looking into my eyes. "You're my life now." We stare at each other, not knowing when we'll be together again or even if we'll see each other again. We reluctantly break apart and I get in the car with Alice and Jasper. The car screeches out of the garage. My heart is heavy but I know this is only temporary and I'm glad I didn't have to pull out the big guns with Charlie.


	16. Chapter 16

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 16

I looked out the window, watching the green, misty Olympic Peninsula speed past; thinking about Edward. I left him with a heavy heart. I tried not to break down when I was with him because I know it would have upset him even more. He's already blaming himself for putting me in danger. Even before the game, he confessed how much he hates himself sometimes. He feels his very presence in my life puts me at risk. This is a risk I'm willing to take. I love him too much to cut him out of my life. I feel like there's a hole in my chest. I know I'll never be whole again until I'm with him again.

I've never really understood how much of a Herculean effort it is for him to be so close to me. I've always taken it for granted because he makes it seem so easy. He explained that the animal blood and the constant restraint they have to use to control their natural urge for human blood makes it easier for them to be with humans.

This is not the case for James and his friends. They don't restrain themselves. They live more life animals than humans. If nothing else, this meeting with the wild vampires has opened my eyes to the constant danger I would be in as long as I'm human. Things would be so much easier for everyone if I was a vampire. Edward and his family could be with me without the constant temptation of my blood and this vampire, James wouldn't be hunting me if I was not human and I wouldn't have to worry about some freak accident taking me out of his life.

I would miss my parents but eventually I'd be able to see them again. Even if they don't get to see me, I could watch out for them, make sure they're ok from time to time. I'll ask Alice how involved becoming a vampire is and how long it would take for me to be with people again. Edward is always vague because he's afraid of influencing me in any way.

I thought of our time together yesterday and the sense of tranquility I felt while we were watching TV. I sighed and close my eyes. Bring his face up in my mind. Taking comfort in the happy memories I have. I pray that Edward would be alright. I would rather James hunt me than harm a single hair on his beautiful head.

I must have drifted off because next thing I knew, we were in Arizona. Gone were the greenery and cloudy skies. I watched the scenery I grew up with and actually missed the green of Folks. Finally, Jasper pulled in front of a hotel and we checked in. The hotel had a porte cacher/covered courtyard. I guessed that why he picked it. This way they were not in direct sunlight.

By the time we got to our room, the serenity I tried to recapture in the car was gone.

"They could get hurt. It's not worth it." I said to Alice.

Jasper looked at me, "Edward's changed since he found you. And none of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you."

As the afternoon wore on, I went back to bed, simply for something to do. I hoped that by myself in the dark, I could give in to the terrible fears that hovered on the edge of my consciousness, unable to break through under Jasper's careful supervision. Alice followed me casually, as if by some coincidence she had grown tired of the front room at the same time. I was beginning to wonder exactly what sort of instructions Edward had given her.

I lay across the bed, and she sat, legs folded, next to me. I ignored her at first, suddenly tired enough to sleep but after a few minutes, the panic that had held off in Jasper's presence began to make itself known. I gave up on the idea of sleep quickly then, curling up into a small ball, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I kept my voice very calm. "What do you think they're doing?"

She told me Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear.

"Do you think they're safe, really?"

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes. I will always tell you the truth." Her voice was earnest.

I deliberated for a moment, and decided she meant it.

"Tell me then… how do you become a vampire?"

My question caught her off guard. She was quiet. I rolled over to look at her, and her expression seemed ambivalent.

"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," she said firmly, but I sensed she didn't agree.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."

"I know."

I looked at her, waiting.

She sighed. "He'll be _extremely _angry."

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you." And we were friends now, somehow — as she must have known we would be all along.

She looked at me with her splendid, wise eyes… choosing.

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it," she said finally, "but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."

I waited.

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal — much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

She smiled a wide, ominous smile. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," she said, her teeth glistening. "The venom doesn't kill — it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So… if the venom is left to spread…" I murmured. "I'm confused, if you're venomous, how could Edward bite me and not change me or kill me."

"We control our venom; a little bit can't harm a human. In fact, I hear it increases the sexual pleasure."

I blushed but she ignored it and continued.

"Vampires bite each other during love making all the time. It's very erotic and it's also used as a mark so any other vampires will know you were already taken. Sometimes the females do the biting too. If Edward bit you and another vampire saw the marks, he would know you belong to someone and he would have to honor that prior claim and stay away from you unless you were no longer involved."

I thought about the times Edward bit me and I had to agree. It was very erotic.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

I shivered.

"It's not pleasant, you see."

"Edward said that it was very hard to do… I don't quite understand," I said.

"We're also like sharks in a way. When we taste blood, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. The vampire has to drink blood but stop before the person dies. The heart has to keep beating to spread the venom. It takes a lot of control. I heard, sometimes it's impossible to stop. The vampire has to be very strong so you see, to actually change someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides — the blood-lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Why do you think you don't remember?"

"I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human." Her voice was wistful.

We lay silently, wrapped in our individual meditations.

The seconds ticked by, and I had almost forgotten her presence, I was so enveloped in my thoughts.

Then, without any warning, Alice leaped from the bed, landing lightly on her feet and rushing out of the room. I got up and followed her.

Jasper was by her side in a flash, "What do you see?" he asked, he looked worried.

"The tracker. He just changed course..."

Jasper quickly sets a pad of paper and pencil in front of her.

"Where will it take him, Alice?"

"Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors." Alice begins to draw at very fast, closing her eyes, trying to see it clearly.

"How do the visions work? Edward said they weren't always certain."

"She sees the course people are on, while they're on it. If they change their minds, the visions change."

I looked over Alice's shoulder to see the drawing." So the course James is on now will lead him to... a ballet studio?"

"You've been here? Was your school here in Phoenix?"

"Yeah, around the corner from my house but I haven't been there in ten years."

"Do you have any reason to go now?"

"No. Hell, no. I hated the place."

Alice and Jasper share a look, trying to figure this out. Suddenly, my phone rings. I picked it up. It was Edward.

"Edward. Are you alright?"

"I'm coming to get you. We lost the tracker. The woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are protecting your father."

"This is my fault. You warned me, but I didn't think. I just..."

"Bella, we're in too deep. We can't change how we feel..."

"No... we can't."

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half myself away with you."

"Come and get it, then," I challenged.

"When will you get here?"

"In a couple hours, then you and I will go somewhere. Together. The others will keep hunting. Bella, I swear to you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

I'd do the same but I can't tell him that.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring again. The touch of Alice's cold hands woke me briefly as she carried me to the bed, but I was unconscious again before my head hit the pillow.

Edward came to get me. We were spending the night together before we go off on our trip. Alice and Jasper got another room so we could have some privacy. I was so happy to see him. I jumped into his arms kissing him all over his face. He was just as jubilant. He walked with me to the bedroom. We hurried to undress each other, flinging clothes all over the room. I trailed my hands down his stomach, followed his happy trail and held his cock in my hand. I ran my fingers around it, watching as it twitched. I dragged him to the bed and sat on the edge. Now I was in the perfect position to take his cock in my mouth. I sucked the head. I remembered he like that the last time. I took more of his cock into my mouth, sucking and going up and down on as much of it as I could get in my mouth. I really liked the taste of his cock. He was moaning and calling my name. I licked and sucked his cock while pumping the rest with my hand. When I licked the length of his cock, he growled. I sucked his balls and I thought I heard him curse. I was having fun. Sucking him deep in my mouth; I developed a rhythm of sucking down as my hand moved down and up as my hand came back up. I tuned everything out and just concentrated on the sounds he was making, repeating whatever pleased him more. We were both enjoying ourselves. After a while he stepped away from me.

"Bella, I want to come in your hot pussy."

I wanted to keep control of the night; so I got up and pushed him on the bed. I made him get on his back and I kneeled astride him. We stared at each other as I slowly lowered myself until all of his cock was in. I could feel my juices coating it, making it easier for me to take him deeper. I'm amazed that that huge cock to fit inside of me. I enjoyed the power of being in control as I rode his cock, going up and down over and over. He was matching me move for move. Pumping his hips up, thrusting into me. I continued to push us closer to the edge. I felt his cock twitch and I knew he was holding out until I had my orgasm. He reached for my breasts and played with them driving me crazy. I threw my head back and picked up my pace. Riding him harder, chanting his name. He put his hands on my hips and started moving me faster. Bringing me down harder. His cock was going deeper and deeper. He set a hard, fast pace. A few minutes of this and we were both cumming. I dropped onto his chest and he hugged me tight kissing me passionately. I was happy to be in his arms again.

I heard a phone ringing and I jumped up. I looked around and realized I'm now in bed, then I remembered Alice bringing me here. Reality crashed over me like a tidal wave. I ached even more now but I was determined to stop crying. I had to be strong. If he read Alice's mind and found out I was such a mess, he would be hurt. Edward said he'd be here in a couple of hours so we could live out my dream when he gets here. I know I'd feel much better once I'm in his arms. I decided to have a shower before I faced Alice and Jasper again.

When I went back out, I picked up a plate of fruit and sat next to her. I asked her if she heard anything new. She told me Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were coming but Rosalie and Esme were staying to watch Charlie. After Edward and I leave, Alice and Jasper will stay in Phoenix to watch my mom until they catch James and Victoria.

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love…Alice, I can't —"

"We'll catch him, Bella," she assured me.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Alice looked meaningfully at Jasper. A deep, heavy fog of lethargy washed over me, and my eyes closed without my permission. My mind struggled against the fog, realizing what was happening. I forced my eyes open and stood up, stepping away from Jasper's hand.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," I snapped. I walked to my room and shut the door, slammed it really, so I could be free to go to pieces privately. This time Alice didn't follow me.

I stayed away from her so she couldn't see how upset I was. The TV was on but I couldn't concentrate on anything. I tried not to check the time because the day was crawling. I was moping around in the bedroom when my phone rang again. Thinking it was Edward, I answered before checking the caller ID.

The voice I heard now was as unfamiliar as it was unexpected. He spoke very quickly.

"Nice house you have here."

'How did you get my number?"

"I must say, Forks High School doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address and your phone number."

"What have you done to my mom?"

"I haven't killed your mother yet because she wasn't here but I know I could find her. You could save her, your father and your vampire friends, especial that boy who's so protective of you. I would do whatever it takes to make you realize how serious I am."

"NO, please don't"

"You'll need to get away from your friends. Can you do that?"

I'm terrified, but there's no choice here. "Where should I meet you?"

"The old ballet studio around the corner and I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor mommy would pay the price for that mistake, then I'll hunt your father and friends. I could be very convincing."

I agreed to meet him and hung up the phone. He told me to get there by noon because he didn't want to waste his day waiting around. I can't believe it still morning, so much has happened, my days and nights are all mixed up and staying with vampires who don't sleep, doesn't help.

I knew Alice was in the other room waiting for me, curious but I had to deal with one more thing in private. I had to accept that I wouldn't see Edward again, not even one last glimpse of his face to carry with me to the mirror room. I was going to hurt him and I couldn't say goodbye. I let the waves of torture wash over me; have their way for a time. Then I pushed them back, too, and went to face Alice.

The only expression I could manage was a dull, dead look. I saw her alarm and I didn't wait for her to ask. I had just one script and I'd never manage improvisation now.

"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." My voice was lifeless.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry."

I turned away; I couldn't let her see my face. My eye fell on a blank page of the hotel stationery on the desk. I went to it slowly, a plan forming. There was an envelope there, too. That was good.

"Alice," I asked slowly, without turning, keeping my voice level. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure, Bella." Her voice was careful. She could see me coming apart at the seams. I had to keep my emotions under better control.

I went into the bedroom again, and knelt next to the little bedside table to write.

"Edward," I wrote. My hand was shaking, the letters were hardly legible.

"I love you. I am so sorry. He said he would hurt my parents, that he would hurt your family. I can't let him hurt anyone. It's me he wants. I am so very, very sorry. Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please. And please, please, don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me. I love you. Forgive me." Bella

I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope. Eventually he would find it. I only hoped he would understand and listen to me just this once. And then I carefully sealed away my heart.

It had taken much less time than I'd thought — all the terror, the despair, the shattering of my heart. The minutes were ticking by more slowly than usual. I returned to Alice. I was afraid to be in the same room with her, afraid that she would guess… and afraid to hide from her for the same reason.

I would have thought I was far beyond the ability to be surprised, my thoughts tortured and unstable, but I was surprised when I saw Alice bent over the desk, gripping the edge with two hands.

"Alice?"

She didn't react when I called her name, but her head was slowly rocking side to side, and I saw her face. Her eyes were blank, dazed… My thoughts flew to my mother. Was I already too late?

I hurried to her side, reaching out automatically to touch her hand.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over hers, loosening them from their grip on the table. Across the room, the door swung shut with a low click.

"What is it?" he demanded.

She turned her face away from me, into his chest. "Bella," she said.

"I'm right here," I replied.

Her head twisted around, her eyes locking on mine, their expression still strangely blank. I realized at once that she hadn't been speaking to me, she'd been answering Jasper's question.

"What did you see?" I said — and there was no question in my flat, uncaring voice.

Jasper looked at me sharply.

I kept my expression vacant and waited. His eyes were confused as they flickered swiftly between Alice's face and mine, feeling the chaos… for I could guess what Alice had seen now.

I felt a tranquil atmosphere settle around me. I welcomed it, using it to keep my emotions disciplined, under control. Alice, too, recovered herself.

"Nothing, really," she answered finally, her voice remarkably calm and convincing. "Just the same room as before."

She finally looked at me, her expression smooth and withdrawn.

I gave the letter to Alice before they went downstairs to check out. I thought it was strange that they both left me alone but I took this as a good sign. Armed with cab fare and my pepper spray I decided to sneak out before they came back.

EPOV

If James doesn't kill her first, then I will. We were on the plane when I got Alice's text. As she asked me to, I got up and went to the bathroom. When she told me what Bella was planning, I almost ripped the door off. I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to shake some sense into her little head. How could she put herself in so much danger? How could she ask me not to avenger her death? If James laid one finger on her, I will take pleasure in ripping him to shreds. She was mine. What part of that doesn't she understand? Wasn't it yesterday we were pouring out our hearts to each other again, planning to be together forever? I told her she'd be the death of me and that statement is so true now because if anything happens to her, I'll find some way to kill myself because I cannot live without her.

I tried to calm down because I have to find her. I won't accept any other alternative. Thank God we were close to Phoenix because I would go crazy worrying about her and wanting to kill her at the same time.

Alice and Jasper were following her. She thinks she escaped without them noticing. Didn't I tell her about Alice's visions? As soon as she decided to meet James, Alice's vision about the ballet studio solidified. Then when she decided to write me a letter – which she claimed was for her mother – saying goodbye, Alice had another vision. That's why they left the room. She wanted my permission to read the letter to me away from Bella. Also, she wanted to see what she would do. She can't know Alice is trailing her, she can't lie convincingly and we don't want to tip off James or Victoria.

I went back to my seat when I heard the prepare for landing announcement. I know Emmett would go into a rage and I don't want to scare the innocent passengers so I waited until the plane landed to tell them the news. We came up with a plan. Alice and Jasper were already following Bella, they would stay a safe distance away from the ballet studio and wait for me. When I get there, I'll locate James and Victoria with my mind reading. We have to take out Victoria first so she can't alert James or try to help him when we kill him. Carlisle and Emmett will come as fast as they can to help with James. As soon as we got out of the airport, I took off. From reading his mind, I knew James' passion was the hunt and this was a game to him. I'm hoping he drags it out. Savoring the moment of victory, after all, he was able to get Bella away from us. A powerful coven in his eyes. Hopefully, Bella will play along and give us the time we need to rescue her.

BPOV

I made it downstairs and I saw them outside under the porte cacher, loading the Mercedes, deep in a heated discussion. I slip out the opposite door; I rushed toward a Taxi and jumped in.

"8th and Palo Verde, please." I sit back and tried to prepare myself for what was to come. I've never given much thought to how I would die... But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go... I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death... The decision to leave home... they also brought me to Edward. I have to be brave. I had my fairy tale romance. I'm not going to get my forever but just knowing Edward would be around would be enough.

I climbed out of the taxi. I look at the building. I slipped the pepper spray into my jeans pocket. I touched the ring Renee gave me to wear when I decided to move to Folks. I have tangible reminders of my parents and my heart is filled with my love for Edward. I take a deep breath, go to the front door and walked in.

I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. We stared at each other for a long moment, and then he smiled.

"I'm glad you came. Isn't it better that your parents don't have to be involved in all this?"

His voice was courteous, kind.

"Yes," I answered, my voice saturated with relief. My sudden high made me brave. What did it matter now? It would soon be over. Charlie and Mom would never be harmed, would never have to fear. I felt almost giddy. Some analytical part of my mind warned me that I was dangerously close to snapping from the stress.

"How odd. You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

He was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used to. He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he asked, hopefully it seemed to me.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."

"And what was his reply to that?"

"I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with this genteel hunter. "I left him a letter."

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" His voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone.

"I hope so."

"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge."

He went on to tell me how Victoria was trying to get to Charlie but he was well protected so he decided to come to Phoenix to find my mother. Then Victoria told him Edward got on a plane to Phoenix. Then he realized that this was where I was. He checked my house for a place to meet and put his plans in action.

"It was all very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"

I didn't answer. The bravado was wearing off. I sensed that he was coming to the end of his gloat. It wasn't meant for me anyway. There was no glory in beating me, a weak human. He pulled out a video camera and asked if he could leave a last "letter" for Edward. He wanted Edward to come after him. He had it all planned.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this and I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me. You see the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," I breathed, astonished.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually and she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"

He took another step toward me, till he was just inches away. He lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious. I wanted so badly to run, but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away.

"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, "I don't understand." He sighed.

"Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."

I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it in his eyes.

It wouldn't be enough for him to win, to feed and go. There would be no quick end like I'd been counting on. My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall.

He stepped back, and began to circle, casually, as if he were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. His face was still open and friendly as he decided where to start.

Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

I couldn't help myself— I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for the emergency door.

I turned and ran for the door.

"Excellent! An escape attempt."

He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest — I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me.

"Beautiful. Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." He pointed the camera at me again. "Tell Edward how it hurts! Tell him to avenge you! Tell him! TELL HIM!"

I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach.

Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope. His eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood — spreading crimson across my white shirt, pooling rapidly on the floor — was driving him mad with thirst. No matter his original intentions, he couldn't draw this out much longer.

Let it be quick now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my head sucked my consciousness away with it. My eyes were closing.

I heard, as if from underwater, the final growl of the hunter. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, his dark shape coming toward me. With my last effort, my hand instinctively raised to protect my face. My eyes closed, and I drifted.

As I drifted, I dreamed.

Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up — as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury.

And then I knew I was dead.

Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror.


	17. Chapter 17

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 17

EPOV

I take off at the speed of light. I have to get to Bella before anything happens to her. How will I endure without her in my life? There would be nothing to live for without my beautiful Bella. If anything happens to her, I will go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. I will not live in a world in which she does not exist.

I meet up with Alice and Jasper a few blocks from the studio. I could hear James' mind inside the building. I could see Bella in his mind. She is still alive. I breathe a sigh of relief. Victoria was on the roof. She was acting as look out for James. Her mind is full of conflicting emotions but I don't have time to analyze her now. We have to kill her so I could get to Bella. The three of us moved further away to plan the best surprise attack for Victoria. Alice would distract her, getting her to leave the roof then Jasper and I would come in behind her and rip her head off. Jasper didn't like this plan because he was worried about Alice's safety but he grudgingly went along with it because we didn't have time to come up with something more elaborate. He took comfort in the fact that I would be reading Victoria's mind to see if she took the bait and I would know if it became too dangerous for Alice.

When Victoria saw Alice, she didn't perceive a threat. Alice was so tiny. She scanned the area but didn't see me or Jasper because we were still a few blocks away. She came down with the intention of killing Alice. She thought James would be pleased with her and she was looking forward to her reward. Alice pretended to be scared and started running in our direction. We circled around and soon she was surrounded. She didn't anticipate my speed so she had no time to plan an escape. I dashed over to her and I ripped her head off. I then ran to the studio to get my girl while Jasper and Alice brought her head and body with them. They have to dismember her and separate the pieces or they would reattach themselves. We would burn her and James after we rescue Bella.

I concentrated on James' thoughts and I was furious. Bella had tried to escape and he flung her into a mirror. She was bleeding. He was losing control to the blood lust. He was getting ready to pounce when I flew into the building and dived into him. We went crashing into the floor, taking out all the floor boards in our path.

We both got up and faced off again. James rushed into me, forcing me up against a column.

"You're alone... because you're faster than the others. But not stronger."

"I'm strong enough to kill you." I flung him backwards – he went crashing through a freestanding mirror and into the doorway.

I went to Bella. My beautiful Bella, broken and bleeding on the floor.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" I cried.

I scooped her up and leapt toward the balcony exit door. Suddenly we were jerked downward as James yanked me violently onto the floor. Bella was knocked out of his arms. James then threw me up into the top window.

I watched as he crouched beside Bella. I knew what he was thinking. I propelled myself off the ledge as he grabbed her hand – looking directly at me with a sinister grin. In a flash, I was on him, throwing him through the floorboards again. I picked him up, banged him into a column and ripped piece of his throat out.

I heard Alice as she went immediately to Bella, trying to ascertain the extent of her injuries. Jasper went to start a fire. My rage was boiling I was going to make James pay for what he did to Bella. Carlisle and Emmett came soon after. Carlisle immediately came beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Son, remember who you are." Just like that – from his calming touch and voice - I regained control of the monster in me. I still felt blinding rage, and I know we would kill him but we would do this without turning into savages.

I backed off as my siblings crouched into attack mode and lunged at James. They would rip him apart, throwing limbs into the fire and then they would do the same to Victoria's body parts.

Carlisle and I rushed over to Bella who was screaming in pain.

"It's alright, Bella. We'll make the pain go away."

Carlisle gave her some morphine and was trying to stop the bleeding. Her leg was twisted at an awkward angle under her so Carlisle straightened it out, he used a floorboard and a belt to keep it in place. It was broken. If James wasn't already dead, I would take great pleasure in cutting him into tiny pieces before killing him.

I tried to comfort her as Carlisle and Alice worked on her injuries. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Even in pain, I saw the love in the depth of her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. I hated that our reunion had to be here, like this, but our connection was just as intense.

"Bella?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Is the pain gone?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," She sighed. **"**Edward, stay with me…"

"I will. I love you," I answered.

"I know," She breathed. I chuckled, weak with relief.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again.

She frowned, "What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida," she sighed.

"Alice." She tried to open her eyes. "Alice, the video — he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." This took the last of her strength. She closed her eyes again.

Then she mumbled, "I smell gasoline."

Even in this state, she's so observant. I marveled at her sense of smell. She could smell blood now she's almost unconscious and she smells the gasoline we used for the fire. She's the strangest human.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said.

"No, I want to sleep," she complained.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," I cradled her against my chest, got up and started walking to the exit, trying not to jolt her.

"Sleep now, Bella" Her eyes held mine until she lost consciousness.

I'm so relieved. When I thought of what could have happened if James didn't enjoy his games so much. I cringe. I'd take a battered Bella because the alternative is unthinkable. Of course, I'm going to let her have a piece of my mind when she recovers but all for now, the love of my existence still has her heartbeat.

Carlisle called the hospital and made arrangements for a trauma team to meet us at the airport and he chartered a plane to take us to Seattle where she would be hospitalized. That's where he told Charlie he was taking her after the fictions baseball accident. Who knew that we would actually have to take her to a hospital? Thankfully, her head injury is not bad and she had a clean break on her leg. Carlisle and the trauma team will take care of her on the plane. Thank God Carlisle is a well-known surgeon and if you have enough money, anything is possible. I never cared about how much money we had before, but now I'm grateful that we do have lots of money. I don't even want to think about the problems we'll have with Chief Swan if he found out his daughter was in Phoenix instead of Seattle. Plus we could afford the very best to ensure she is well cared of.

Carlisle's connections with the hospital in Seattle got a private recovery room for Bella. With so many of us coming and going in her room, we need privacy. Plus I didn't intend to leave her side and I can't do that if she's sharing a room with someone else. Esme and Rosalie are meeting us there. He plans to call Charlie after we settle in the hospital. Apparently, he told Charlie that Bella was in ICU since the day of the game. He called him each day to give him updates and make excuses as to why he couldn't visit Bella before. I know he hated lying to Charlie but he couldn't be told the truth.

* * *

><p>I stayed by her side, keeping vigil as she slept. She was given another sedative because she needs to rest so she could heal. I thought again of the danger I put her in constantly. I tried to convince myself that it was best if I left her but just the thought of it caused me excruciating pain, I actually fell to my knees in agony. If I can't leave her, then I have to find a way to keep her safe. I will be by her side 247 and when I have to hunt, one of my siblings will be watching over her. If the only way to protect her from herself is to keep her in bed then I would use that to my advantage. Once she is ready to become one of us, then we'll prepare Charlie and Renee. I could have done it at the studio since she was in so much pain already but I want her to make the final decision as to when and where she gets changed. I want her to be mentally prepared. There is so much she has to learn about being a newborn before I let her make that choice. Then I had the frightening thought that she may not want me after this.

So I sit here. Waiting. Hoping. Praying. Planning. Reminiscing.

I thought of happier times together, all our intimate times, from the first stolen kiss to our lovemaking last weekend. I know as soon as she's well enough, I plan to fuck some sense into her for putting herself in danger. It is totally unacceptable for her to put herself at risk. I felt the urge to reassert ownership, show her that she belongs to me. I've never thought of myself as a dominant but I wished I could order her to keep safe and punish her if she pulls anything like this again. The thought of being dominant and taking control led me to the night she took control and insisted on giving me a blow job. I remembered the feel of her hot mouth on my cock, her hands pumping my shaft, her tongue licking me all over and the look of pleasure on her face. The ecstasy of cumming with that hot hand on my cock, pumping until every drop of cum was released and the sweet feel of her sucking my sensitive head after.

Then I thought of making love to her the first time, the feel of her hot pussy, so tight, squeezing my cock almost painfully. The exquisite torture of holding back so I didn't orgasm the second I was inside her but most of all, the sweet pleasure of connecting our bodies **—** becoming one. I thought of the bath afterwards. Sitting in the tub with her, how much I wanted her again but having to settle for a few gentle caresses. Touching her perky breasts and feeling her nipples instantly harden at my touch; hearing her indrawn breath at the feel of my hands on her, or the feel of my cold breath against her skin as I whispered in her ears, wishing we had more time to explore. I smiled as I remembered that night in her room when she took her pleasure against my knee and she wasn't embarrassed about it. My cock was hard as a battering ram while I let her have her fun. Only years of restraint kept me from fucking her like an animal.

I thought of our shower in her house the next day and the subsequent love making that followed. I want to recreate these moments every day for the rest of my existence. I'll give her whatever she wants. Make any concessions to make her mine again. Nobody was going to fuck her but me. I will single handedly take on an army of newborns and/ a pack of wolves to keep that privilege to myself. I'll have to find a way to convince her if she wakes up and decides she doesn't want me anymore.

So I sit here, waiting for her to open those beautiful brown eyes, awaiting her decision **— **a decision that could make me the happiest man on the planet or the most dejected creature.

I try to distract myself by thinking of my family. After this is over, I really have to thank them for their help. I know they would all blow me off and think I'm being ridiculous but I wouldn't have my darling girl here with me if they didn't all go over and beyond the what was natural for vampires.

Jasper **— **the newest member of our family to try the vegetarian diet, came through in spades. Having to sit in an enclosed car with Bella all the way to Phoenix, then being trapped in a hotel room, with not only the smell of her blood but having to listen to the constant beat of her heart and endure all the emotions she was feeling. Anguish and anxiety from our separation, fear from the hunter and I know her dreams so he had to put up with her lust and the smell of her arousal. As if that wasn't enough, when we got to the studio, the fresh smell of her spilt blood was overpowering. Yet, he and the others, put that aside and went about the business of dismembering James and tending to Bella. He even had a valid reason to hate her because she was putting his mate in danger. All this was ignored. I read his mind and I know he did it because he saw the changes Bella made in me. He was glad I finally found my mate.

Alice **—** from the start she saw Bella being a vampire if I didn't kill her. She was convinced that Bella would be her best friend and would do anything for her. She would be the first to call me an idiot for not realizing that earlier. We've always had a special bond and now she has expanded that to include Bella. I am so grateful to her for what she did during this whole fiasco and before when she helped me orchestrate my special day with Bella. She knew I wanted to do something extraordinary so she set up that beautiful scene in the bath even better than I imagined it. Also, shopping for Bella — I know she bought more than one outfit, but I let her have her fun, then arranging for the family to go hunting after they met her. I know Carlisle and Esme would have given me the space but Jasper and Emmett would have teased me unrelentingly. She probably saw that happening and wanted to spare both Bella and myself the unnecessary ribbing.

Emmett — another one of my siblings who thought I was an idiot in the beginning but he was happy for me though and that's what counts. Once he understood how important Bella was to me, he tried to bring Rosalie around. I know he was upset he didn't get to spend time with her at the house. He was very excite to meet her at the game and is looking forward to teasing me and his little sister as he calls her. When the chips were down, he was right there ready to protect her with his life. He looks huge and people thinks he's all muscle and are sometimes intimidated by him but he's such a nice guy underneath. I'm looking forward to watching Bella interact with him on a daily basis.

Carlisle and Esme — for loving me unconditionally and accepting Bella just because I love her. Making her part of our family even before they met her. I thought of how excited they were when I told them Bella was coming over. They got on the internet with Alice and ordered enough utensils to stock a restaurant, then seeing them in the kitchen acting like children, looking at the Food Network and cooking things that are naturally repugnant to vampires. Human food is so gross smelling. Not to mention the disgusting taste. But that did not sway them. They followed all the directions explicitly and were delighted when she enjoyed it. I know Esme plans to cook every time she comes over. Even Rosalie and Emmett pitched in and helped with the cooking although Rosalie acted like a martyr and had her little tantrum when Bella and I went to the kitchen.

Rosalie — she was very reluctant to get involved in the beginning. Rosalie loves the family more than anything else. To her Bella was a treat to our family, bringing us into dangerous situations. Just her presence in our lives, knowing we were vampires could get us in trouble with the Volturi. She has no tolerance for my fixation as she calls it with Bella. The fact that her Emmett was dragged in the middle of a dangerous situation did not help. Even if she likes to pretend otherwise, her world revolves around Emmett and she will not tolerate him being harmed. But I think the clincher was when Carlisle told her Bella was part of our family now. Family was the key word. He could have ordered her to help, but he knew Rosalie better than that. Even then, she could have refused. Carlisle will not force us to do anything we don't want to. Over the past few days, she put herself on the line to first distract the tracker, then to help protect Charlie. When she heard that James had lured Bella to the ballet studio intent on killing her, she wanted to take him out on her own. Lucky for James, she couldn't get here before we killed and burned him. I don't think she would have listened to Carlisle if she got her hands on him. I could picture her ripping his cock off and beating him with it or shove it down his throat. Then start dismembering him leaving his head for last so he could watch the inevitable end of his life drawing closer. She would have put him back together just to get the pleasure and ripping him to shreds again. She's still trying to act like Bella doesn't mean anything to her but I am a mind reader so I know otherwise. She's just as concerned as the others. I think she's ready to hold out the olive branch to Bella. This experience has affected her more than she's willing to admit. The fact that her Emmett is now over the moon at having a little sister has also helped.

Yes, my family is extraordinary. Our bond is very strong. No natural human family has the close knit family ties we do. They've all made allowances for my strange bond with Bella and are all waiting for her to wake up, almost as anxious as I am. This has made us stronger as a unit. Who knew that it would take a little human girl to complete our family?

So I wait. Watching her closely, listening to the monitors she's hooked up to and counting ever beat of her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 18

BPOV

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed — a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't." And cool fingers caught my hand.

"Edward?" I turned my head slightly, and his exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow. I realized again that I was alive, this time with gratitude and elation. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhh," he shushed me. "Everything's all right now."

"What happened?" I couldn't remember clearly, and my mind rebelled against me as I tried to recall.

"I was almost too late. I could have been too late," he whispered, his voice tormented.

"I was so stupid, Edward. I thought I was protecting you and my parents but he wanted you to come after him. He would have come after you anyway."

"He tricked us all."

"I need to call Charlie and my mom," I realized through the haze.

"Carlisle called your dad. They're both here. They're getting something to eat right now."

"They're here?" I tried to sit up, but the spinning in my head accelerated, and his hand pushed me gently down onto the pillows.

"Your mom will be back soon," he promised. "And you need to stay still."

"But what did you tell them?" I panicked. I had no interest in being soothed. My parents were here and I was recovering from a vampire attack.

"Why did you tell them I'm here?"

"After playing baseball with my family, we were walking down a slope to get back to the jeep; you tripped, rolled down to the bottom and crashed into a boulder. Your head was bleeding profusely. Carlisle was worried about your head injury so he had you transported here to see a specialist. That's the story Carlisle came up with when you left Folks."

He paused. "You have to admit, it could happen."

I sighed, and it hurt. I stared down at my body under the sheet, the huge lump that was my leg.

"How bad am I?" I asked.

"You have a broken leg, some cracks in your skull, bruises covering most of your skin, and you've lost a lot of blood. They gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it — it made you smell all wrong for a while."

"That must have been a nice change for you."

"No, I like how you smell."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Of all the things to apologize for."

"What should I apologize for?"

"For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"I know why you did it." His voice was comforting. "It was still irrational, of course. You should have waited for me, you should have told me."

"You wouldn't have let me go."

"No," he agreed in a grim tone, "I wouldn't."

Some very unpleasant memories were beginning to come back to me. I shuddered, and then winced.

He was instantly anxious. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What happened to James?"

"We took care of him and the woman, Victoria. I have to go to Alaska to read Laurent's mind. If he's going to be a threat, we'll have to take him out also."

"Did Alice see the tape?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes." A new sound darkened his voice, a tone of sheer hatred.

"She was always in the dark, that's why she didn't remember."

"I know. She understands now." His voice was even but his face was black with fury.

I tried to reach his face with my free hand, but something stopped me. I glanced down to see the IV pulling at my hand.

"Ugh." I winced.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously — distracted, but not enough. The bleakness did not entirely leave his eyes.

"Needles," I explained, looking away from the one in my hand. I concentrated on a warped ceiling tile and tried to breathe deeply.

"Afraid of a needle," he muttered to himself under his breath, shaking his head. "Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An IV, on the other hand…"

I rolled my eyes. I was pleased to discover that this reaction, at least, was pain-free. I decided to change the subject.

"You have nothing to worry about," he promised, stroking my cheek with the lightest of touches. "Your only job now is to heal."

I wasn't so lost to the soreness or the fog of medication that I didn't respond to his touch. The beeping of the monitor jumped around erratically — now he wasn't the only one who could hear my heart misbehave.

"That's going to be embarrassing," I muttered to myself.

He chuckled, and a speculative look came into his eye. "Hmm, I wonder…"

He leaned in slowly; the beeping noise accelerated wildly before his lips even touched me but when they did, though with the most gentle of pressure, the beeping stopped altogether. He pulled back abruptly, his anxious expression turning to relief as the monitor reported the restarting of my heart.

"It seems that I'm going to have to be even more careful with you than usual." He frowned.

"I was not finished kissing you," I complained. "Don't make me come over there."

He grinned, and bent to press his lips lightly to mine. The monitor went wild. But then his lips were taut. He pulled away.

"I think I hear your mother," he said, grinning again.

"Don't leave me," I cried an irrational surge of panic flooding through me. I couldn't let him go — he might disappear from me again.

He read the terror in my eyes for a short second. "I won't," he promised solemnly and then he smiled. "I'll take a nap."

He moved from the hard plastic chair by my side to the recliner at the foot of my bed, leaning it all the way back, and closing his eyes. He was perfectly still.

"Don't forget to breathe," I whispered sarcastically. He took a deep breath, his eyes still closed.

I could hear my mother now. She was talking to someone, maybe a nurse, and she sounded tired and upset. I wanted to jump out of the bed and run to her, to calm her, promise that everything was fine. But I wasn't in any sort of shape for jumping, so I waited impatiently.

The door opened a crack, and she peeked through. She took in Edward's still form on the recliner, and tiptoed to my bedside.

"Mom!" I whispered, my voice full of love and relief.

"You're awake, baby! You're okay!

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you!"

She bent down to hug me gently, and I felt warm tears falling on my cheeks.

"I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open." She sat on the edge of my bed.

I suddenly realized I didn't have any idea when it was. "How long have they been closed?"

"It's Friday, hon, you've been out for a while."

"Friday?" I was shocked. I tried to remember what day it had been when… but I didn't want to think about that.

"You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. He's such a nice man… very young, though. And he looks more like a model than a doctor…"

"You met Carlisle?"

"Also, Esme and Edward's siblings. Alice is such a lovely girl."

"She is," I agreed wholeheartedly.

She glanced over her shoulder at Edward, lying with his eyes closed in the chair. "You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks."

I cringed, and then moaned.

"What hurts?" she demanded anxiously, turning back to me. Edward's eyes flashed to my face.

"It's fine," I assured them. "I just have to remember not to move." He lapsed back into his phony slumber.

Her cell phone beeped, she opens it, read a text and typed a reply.

"It's Phil. He's worried about you."

"Mom, you're... texting."

"I told him to stay in Florida. The Suns signed him!"

"That's great mom."

"You'll like Jacksonville so much," she gushed while I stared at her vacantly.

"It's always sunny and the humidity really isn't that bad. We found the cutest house, it's just a few minutes from the ocean and you'll have your own bathroom —"

"Wait, Mom!" I interrupted. Edward still had his eyes closed, but he looked too tense to pass as asleep. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I live in Forks. I'm already settled in at school, and I have a couple of girlfriends" — she glanced toward Edward again when I reminded her of friends, so I tried another direction — "and Charlie needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook at all."

"You want to stay in Forks?" she asked, bewildered. The idea was inconceivable to her.

And then her eyes flickered back toward Edward. "Why?"

"I told you — school, Charlie — ouch!" I'd shrugged. Not a good idea.

"And he's there." she whispered.

I opened my mouth to lie, but her eyes were scrutinizing my face, and I knew she would see through that.

"He's part of it," I admitted. No need to confess how big a part. "So, have you had a chance to talk with Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." She hesitated, looking at his perfectly still form. "And I want to talk to you about that."

Uh-oh. "What about?" I asked.

"I think that boy is in love with you," she accused, keeping her voice low.

"I think so, too," I confided.

As much as I love my mom, this is not a conversation I'm having right now. "Um, Mom, would you mind getting Dad? I want to talk to him."

"I'll go get him."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Bella. Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to lose you."

Edward's eyes stayed closed but a wide grin flashed across his face.

A nurse came bustling in then to check all my tubes and wires. My mother kissed my forehead, patted my gauze-wrapped hand, and left.

The nurse was checking the paper readout on my heart monitor.

"Are you feeling anxious, honey? Your heart rate got a little high there."

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"I'll tell your RN that you're awake. She'll be in to see you in a minute." As soon as she closed the door, Edward was at my side.

"How was your nap?" I asked.

"Interesting." His eyes narrowed.

"What?"

He looked down while he answered. "I'm surprised. I thought Florida … and your mother…well, I thought that's what you would want."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. "But you'd be stuck inside all day in Florida. You'd only be able to come out at night, just like a real vampire."

He almost smiled, but not quite. Suddenly I realized what he meant; I stared at him with wild eyes. His cool hands were on my face. "Shhh, Bella, calm down."

"Don't leave me," I begged in a broken voice.

"I won't," he promised. "Now relax before I call the nurse to sedate you."

But my heart couldn't slow.

"Bella." He stroked my face anxiously. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."

He put his hands on either side of my face and brought his face close to mine. His eyes were wide and serious. "I swear."

The smell of his breath was soothing. It seemed to ease the ache of my breathing. He continued to hold my gaze while my body slowly relaxed and the beeping returned to a normal pace. His eyes were dark, closer to black than gold today.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," I said cautiously.

He shook his head and muttered something unintelligible. I thought I picked out the word "overreaction."

I took a deep breath to calm myself, ignoring the spasm of pain it triggered. We stared at each other for a very long time. It was quiet except for the whirring of the machines, the beeping, the dripping, the ticking of the big clock on the wall. Finally, his expression softened. Then he smiled his crooked smile and took my face between his hands.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here."

I smiled back, "You're talking about forever, you know."

He chuckled, "Yes, I do, we'll talk about it when you get home." He gently kissed my forehead.

"What have you been doing while I was unconscious?"

"Thinking up ways to keep you out of danger"

"Came up with anything good?"

"Well I thought of becoming a Dom and punishing you if you ever put yourself in danger again or of keeping you in bed 24/7."

"What kind of punishment?"

"To begin with, a good spanking. I pictured you leaning over my couch naked, with your ass in the air. Standing behind you, spanking your ass until it's as pink as your cheeks get when you blush. Then I would hold onto your hips and plunge my cock into your tight hot pussy. Pounding in and out, deep into you, fucking you hard and fast, over and over, always pulling back when you're close to your orgasm. Never giving you what you need until you're begging me to let you cum. Until you are so desperate for relief that you'd promise me anything but the only promise I want from you, is your promise to keep yourself safe. Only then, would I let you orgasm. You already know I could fuck you for hours if I want to but I never want to use sex as a tool so I can't see myself doing it. Maybe my idea of tying you to my bed and having my wicked way with you all weekend long is a better plan or we could explore pleasure spanking. I hear that's very erotic."

My heart was pounding, causing the monitor to go off the charts.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, eying the button for the nurse. Doesn't he realize that this reaction has nothing to do with pain?

"I'm fine," I lied. I was going to die. How long till I get back in shape to make this happen?

"You need rest. All this excitement isn't good for you."

He reached for the button.

"No!" I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to look at his beautiful face, hold his hand, make sure he wasn't going to leave.

He ignored me.

"Yes?" the speaker on the wall squawked.

"I think we're ready for more pain medication," he said calmly, ignoring my furious expression.

"I'll send in the nurse." The voice sounded very bored.

He was laughing when the nurse came in, brandishing a syringe.

"Excuse me," she said brusquely to Edward.

He got up and crossed to the end of the room, leaning against the wall. He folded his arms and waited. I kept my eyes on him, still apprehensive. He met my gaze calmly.

"Here you go, honey." The nurse smiled as she injected the medicine into my tube.

"You'll feel better now."

"Thanks," I mumbled, unenthusiastic. It didn't take long. I could feel the drowsiness trickling through my bloodstream almost immediately.

She must have left the room, because something cold and smooth touched my face.

"Stay." The word was slurred.

"I will," he promised. His voice was beautiful, like a lullaby. "Like I said, you are my life now, as long as it makes you happy… as long as you're sure that's what you want." I could feel his lips at my ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me, too."

"I know," he laughed quietly.

I turned my head slightly… searching. He knew what I was after. His lips touched mine gently.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Anytime."

The night closed over me as I thought of Edward spanking me then fucking my brains out.


	19. Chapter 19

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 19

BPOV

Next time I woke up, Charlie was by my bedside. Edward was pretending to sleep again.

"Hi baby, welcome back." Charlie brushed my hair away from my forehead.

"Dad" Edward got up, made a pretense of stretching and rubbing his eyes, asked Charlie if he wanted coffee, then he left. I hated to see him go but I know he's just trying to give me time alone with Charlie.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?"

"Oh Dad, I'm sorry I made you worry." He looked so distraught.

"I just about went crazy these last few days." He sucked in a sharp breath and moved on. "I got a call from Dr. Cullen telling me you had an accident. He explained about you rolling down the hill and you were bleeding so much he had to transport you to Seattle. Then you were unconscious in ICU so I couldn't even talk to you or visit. I know you are accident prone, but this was worse than any mishap you've ever had. At first, I blamed Edward. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have gone to play baseball. Then I realized I was being unreasonable. Especially when I got here and saw how distressed he was. How much he was already blaming himself for the accident."

Charlie is not good at expressing himself so for him to make such a speech is nothing short of remarkable.

I stretched my hand out to touch him, trying to comfort him.

"I'm fine now; it's not as bad as it looks." I lied, trying to reassure him. "I'll be home soon, and then you could ground me."

"Bella, I just got you back, you have to be careful."

"I promise. No more baseball for me." I tried to joke, trying to lighten his mood because I didn't want to break down. As much as Charlie hates showing emotions, tears will be his undoing.

"I'm just glad you're awake." He patted my arm.

"I'm glad you don't blame Edward anymore." I said. He promised to stay and I intend to make sure he kept that promise. I tried to hide a yawn but Charlie saw it anyway.

"Get some rest honey; we'll talk about it later." He kissed my forehead and I dozed off again.

After another night in the hospital for observation, I was able to go home. I was happy to leave the needles behind.

Edward refused to leave me alone for a minute. He spent every night in my bed as usual, just holding me while I slept. I was too sore to try seducing him so I just took comfort from being in his arms. Even during the day, he camped out in my room, often hiding in my closet when Charlie came to check on me. We became codependent.

A few days after I got home, we were sitting on my bed; I leaned into him, ducking my head under his arm and cuddling into his side. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer; he kissed the top of my head and held me for a while. Then he shifted so he was facing me. He suggested we continue our talk from the hospital. He looked so serious. I was starting to get worried.

"Bella, when you were… nearly killed…" He paused to take a deep breath. "Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans."

"Contingency plans?" I repeated.

"Well, I wasn't going to live without you so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi." His voice was so calm, it made him sound almost bored by the prospect.

"What is a Volturi?" I demanded.

"Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America–do you remember the story?"

"Of course I remember." My anger turned to horror. I took his marble face between my hands and held it very tightly.

I didn't want to believe he was serious, but his golden eyes were brooding, focused on something far away in the distance as he contemplated ways to end his own life. Abruptly, I was furious.

"You must never, never, never think of anything like that again!" I said. "No matter what might ever happen to me, you are _not allowed _to hurt yourself! What if something did happen to you?" I blanched at the thought. "Would you want me to go _off _myself?"

A trace of pain touched his perfect features.

"I guess I see your point… a little," he admitted. "But what would I do without you?"

"Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence."

He was about to argue, but then he let it go.

"While I was waiting for you to wake up, I felt a range of conflicting emotions varying from the need to wrap you in bubble wrap to protect you from ever getting hurt again, to really shaking some sense into you – my actual thought was fucking some sense into you. I already told you about the Dom vision and the 247 sex. As I said, I was bombarded by conflicting emotions but through it all was my overwhelming and all-consuming love for you; the desperate need to have you in my life. I stayed at your bedside praying that you would still want to be with me after all the danger I put you in."

"_Put _me in danger! I thought we'd established that all the bad luck is my fault?"

He shrugged.

"I sat there, listening to your heartbeats. The sound of your heart is the most significant sound in my world. I'm so attuned to it now; I swear I could pick it out from miles away. I was counting every one knowing that if I convinced you to give me another chance. If by some miracle, you still wanted me…"

"I…."

"Shhhh." He put his finger on my lips. "Let me finish"

"If you still wanted me, then those heart beats would be numbered. That soon I wouldn't be able to hear them ever again. I gave you the option to go to Jacksonville because I wanted to be certain you knew what you would be giving up to be with me. I know you thought that I didn't want you anymore — which is totally absurd but I always try to put your needs ahead of mine. Your happiness is all that matters to me. If you wanted that life with your mother in Florida, if you wanted to be free of me, as much as it would kill me to do it, I'd have to let you go. But you should know that no matter where you are I will always love you. Your hold on me is permanent and unbreakable, never doubt that." The crooked smile I loved best flashed across his face.

"I saw how distressed you became at the thought of me leaving, or of me sending you away and I knew there was no turning back for either of us. I was overjoyed, but we couldn't discuss it further then; not with your crazy overreaction — which was sending the monitors into overdrive, not to mention your parents were coming back any minute so I decided to wait."

He stared deep into my eyes before he continued. My heart inflated like it was going to crack right through my ribs. It filled my chest and blocked my throat so that I could not speak.

"Bella, sometimes….sometimes, I feel so selfish for wanting you to be in my world. I know the sacrifices you'll have to make, all the things you'll have to turn your back on but I cannot live without you."

He stopped and took a deep breath.

We've talked about being together so many times, but we never seriously discussed the implications. He's always just brushed it aside. Now I know why. It _was _only fear for the human things he didn't want to take from me; that made him, so hesitant to take the final step. This hurdle seemed almost insignificant. I let out a sigh of relief.

I caressed his cheeks and gave him a peck on the lips. Now I'm the one who's overjoyed.

"Edward, I love you. I'll always love you. I will always want you. Nothing can change that."

He took my face tightly between his cool hands and kissed me until I was so dizzy the room was spinning. Then he leaned his forehead against mine, and I was not the only one breathing harder than usual. We were both giddy with joy.

"I want you to speak to each member of my family and hear their stories. I want you to talk to Carlisle especially, to hear the old stories and legends. I want you to be well informed. I want you to be prepared for your new life. Then we'll decide on the timing. You'll have to prepare your parents."

"Renée has always made the choices that work for her — she'd want me to do the same. And Charlie's resilient, he's used to being on his own. I can't take care of them forever. I have my own life to live.

He kissed me again, pulling me to his chest; holding me tight, as if he never wanted to let me go. He finally pulled away.

"I want to give you something, a token of my affection."

He pulled my left wrist away from my leg, and attached a silver bracelet. Then he gave me my arm back. The charm was a brilliant heart-shaped crystal. It was cut in a million facets, so that even in the subdued light shining from the lamp, it sparkled. I inhaled in a low gasp.

"It was my mother's." He shrugged. "It's hard and cold so I thought it was a good representation," he continued. "And it throws rainbows in the sunlight."

"You forgot the most important similarity," I murmured. "It's beautiful."

"My heart is just as silent," he mused. "And it, too, is yours."

I twisted my wrist so the heart would glimmer. "Thank you. For both."

"No, thank you. My life is now complete." He grinned, flashing his teeth.

"I thought of giving you a garnet – I remembered that was your favorite gemstone before you met me, but the first time you saw me in the sunshine, you said my skin looks like a diamond and since I already had a diamond…"

"It's a real diamond." I screeched. He got off the bed.

"Charlie?" I guessed. Charlie was in his room sleeping, I guess my outburst woke him up. Lately, he hasn't been sleeping soundly. He comes to check on me at least once. Most times I pretend to be asleep. He was getting just as bad as Edward.

Edward was such a cheater. He knew if he told me it was a diamond before he gave it to me, I'd give him a hard time about accepting it. I sat here, waiting for Charlie. My dad is coming around. It's hard for him to acknowledge that I'm no longer a little girl. He thinks I should wait until I go to college to start dating but what father could resist Edward and the charm of the entire Cullen family? Edward is always careful not to touch me when Charlie is around, calling him sir and making a point of asking him about fishing and baseball. He and the Cullen men are going to a game soon. I finally admitted how much Edward means to me and he sees how happy I am. All that would change if he catches Edward in my room so I'm glad for Edward's mind reading skills.

* * *

><p>Our house became an extension of the Cullen's. I had to miss another week of school but Alice picked up my assignments so I was able to keep up. Edward insisted in taking the week off to wait on me hand and foot — I was getting so spoiled. Both he and Alice became permanent fixtures at my house; every day after school, Alice came by — most times, Jasper was with her. They helped me a great deal the first few days because I was still very sore and it was hard to move around. Charlie was happy to relinquish my care to Alice's capable hands — he didn't know that Edward helped me just as much. Carlisle came to check my injuries every morning before he went to the hospital while Esme took on the task of supplying all our dinners. She comes over every couple of days laden down with dishes of delicious food. At first Charlie tried to dissuade her, telling her it was not necessary but she told him she felt guilty because I was hurt while in her care. Plus, I think he just couldn't say no to her. Even Alice has him wrapped around her little finger. Like me, he is totally captivated by the Cullens.<p>

Once I went back to school, I no longer sat with just Edward but at the Cullen table with all his siblings. I was shocked the first time Rosalie said hello to me in the hallway but I went along with it. At first, I was a little scared of Emmett but that wore off soon. He is such a little kid at heart. Alice and I became thick as thieves. She's always doing makeovers on me and sneaking things into my closet as if I don't know what clothes I have. I especially love all the lingerie she buys me. I'm looking forward to wearing them. I never forgot how nice Jasper was to me in Phoenix. I especially remembered him telling me how much I changed Edward's life and insinuated that he would put his life on the line to keep me safe. It felt natural being with him since we got back. He doesn't talk much but he is such a southern gentleman.

I spend most weekends at the Cullens. Again, when Esme suggested it would be best for me to spend time with Alice at their house instead of being home alone on the weekend, Charlie folded like a deck of cards. I got along well with Edward's siblings. Emmett enjoyed having me around — he thought my bizarre human reactions were hilarious. Usually Rosalie just smile tolerantly at us.

Edward still refused to leave my side, he picked me up every day for school, when we got to Charlie's after school, he helped me with my homework, then we'd hang out – sometimes with Alice and Jasper or on our own – until it was my dinner time. They all conveniently left the house during meal times. By the time I got to my room every night, he was there. Charlie was still oblivious to the fact that Edward spent the night with me.

With all the attention, care and love I was receiving from Edward and his family, I felt a metamorphosis begin in me. Like a plant being watered and cared for, I blossomed. I started getting more confident, I wasn't as self-conscious as before. I stopped hiding behind my hair and in my shapeless hoodies. Even gym wasn't too much of a drag anymore. I didn't care that most of the kids at school were looking at and talking about me as I sat with the Cullens at lunch. Or walked with Edward to every class, or when they stopped openmouthed when Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie talked to me in the hallway. None of that mattered to me. Maybe it came from the feeling that I finally belonged. I felt complete — like I found a part of myself that I didn't even know I was missing.

All my old friends were happy to welcome me back to school. At first I thought Jessica was envious of my relationship with Edward but she loved Mike's attention so that passed quickly. Angela and Ben were dating now. I was happy for them, they made a cute couple.

We've been spending lots of time in our meadow. Talking and caressing, reconnecting, reassuring each other that the nightmare was over — I still have bad dreams but not every night. I can't ride on his back with my cast so he holds me like a baby in his arms, while I lay my head against his chest. He still wants to go to Alaska to reads Laurent's mind but neither of us could deal with the separation so the family plans to go there in the summer. Esme will ask Charlie if I could go with them.

Edward and I were being careful because of my cast but we still manage to have some fun. The stronger I got, the more I want him but I couldn't get him past my waist. My pussy was aching. It needed some attention and I know his cock was aching too. I could feel it poking into me when we kissed or cuddled. My imagination was in over drive and my dreams were not helping with the ache in my pussy. I woke up every morning wanting to jump Edward.

Thanks to Alice's sexy lingerie, I finally broke throw his wall. I smiled as I remembered how it all started. The bruises were much better now so I'd taken to wearing some of Alice's lingerie collection to sleep in at night.

I'd started out slow with innocent ivory satins, worried that revealing more of my skin would be the opposite of helpful, but ready to try anything. The first night he acted like I was wearing my old PJ, but after the second night, I saw the hunger in his eyes. Those along with my dreams, have to be killing him. I had something wicked planned for the weekend. His family was going hunting so I'll have him all alone for a whole night.

Edward and I were in his room. We were sitting on his couch listening to music. I went to the bathroom and changed into one of the pieces of lingerie Alice bought me. It was black, lacy and embarrassing to look at but I felt daring. I walked into the room and he looked up. I walked slowly towards him, looking at the hunger in his eyes. I had to keep the smile off my face from his reaction. I stopped and turned all the way around, teasing him even more. Before he could recover, I walked right up to him and leaned forward to giving his a quick kiss before asking.

"Do you like my outfit?"

"Bella, you are so beautiful. You don't need any of this." he flicked his hand to indicate my outfit. "You could be wearing sackcloth and I'd still find you irresistible." He always knows the perfect thing to say. Then he ripped it off, tossing it away.

He put his hands on either side of my face and pulled me down so he could ravish my mouth. When we broke apart, he placed kisses all over my stomach, moving his hands up to my breasts to tease my nipples. Soon I was moaning uncontrollably. He kissed my mound, sliding a finger inside me. My knees were about to give out. He picked me up and brought me to the bed. Mindful of my leg, he was laying on his side so he wasn't putting any pressure on me — like a sideward 69 position. He dived in. Licking and sucking my pussy, moaning as much as I was. I could tell that he missed this just as much as I did. His tongue and fingers were both working their magic on my pussy and clit, making me crazy. I turned my head and saw his erection straining against his jeans. I unzipped him and took his cock out of his boxers. He groaned. I decided two could play this game, so I ran my fingers over the length and kissed the head, licking all around it before putting more of that perfect cock in my mouth.

He had his fingers in me at this point and I was moaning against his cock. Sucking on him and pumping his shaft. The more pleasure he gave me, the more I wanted to give him in return. It turned into a game to see who could hold out the longest. He was fucking me with his fingers, and his tongue. The pleasure was mind blowing but I was determined to make him come first. I touch his balls and felt his cock twitch in my mouth. With an evil grin, I gently squeezed both balls in my hands. He jerked his hips towards me a little more. I sucked the head of his cock once more, running my tongue down the length and sucked his balls in my mouth. He growled but refused to give in. He returned my move by flicking my clit with his tongue, while fucking me harder with his fingers. Then he curled his fingers, finding my g spot. I couldn't concentrate on torturing him anymore. I succumbed to the feeling of euphoria and felt my orgasm wash over me like a wave. Once I caught my breath, I went back to finishing him off. A few more minutes of sucking his deeply in my mouth, and he pulled me away to finish the job with our hands. He repositioned himself so we could cuddle and we both collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

"That was certainly worth the wait." I grasped.

He just chuckled. "I hope you has you fun because as soon as Carlisle takes off that cast, whether my family is here or not, I'm going to bury my cock in that pussy and fuck you mercilessly."

I was counting the days to that event.


	20. Chapter 20

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 20

BPOV

Edward and I went to Carlisle's office to get my cast off. I didn't notice or hear anybody while we made our way through the house. Carlisle cut the cast and examined my leg. There was no pain so he pronounced me good to go. Before Carlisle got back in his seat, Edward picked me up and ran back upstairs with me. He closed the door and backed me up against the wall, kissing me ravenously. He stopped to pull off my t-shirt, pushing down the cups of my bra to get to my breast. I was kissing him back just as hard, running my fingers under his shirt, over his chest and down his stomach. I popped the button on his jeans. My hands went into his briefs and I massaged his already hard cock. He picked me up and pinned me to the wall. I wrapped my legs around him grinding my crotch against the bulge in his pants.

"Bella, I can't wait another minute." He muttered as he pushed up my skirt and ripped my panties off.

I felt him reach for his cock, he rubbed the head against my pussy, getting it wet from my juices then he plunged it into me with one hard thrust. True to his promise, he began a hard and fast pace. He kept plunging that hard cock into me. Thrusting hard, going deep. I was bucking my hips, trying to match his moves. We were like animals. Ravishing each other. Our kisses were hard and demanding. Our hips were pounding into each other. When he wasn't ravishing my lips and tongue, he was sucking hard on my breast. Electric shocks were pulsing from my breast straight to my pussy. I was sucking his neck, nibbling on his shoulders and running my fingers through his already messy hair. I wanted every part of me to be connected to him. I couldn't get enough of his touch or his taste. The more I touched and tasted him, the harder he fucked me. We were both moaning and groaning. His hips started moving faster and faster; his cock going deeper and deeper into my wet pussy as he fucked me hard. I felt the heat spreading from my pussy through my entire body before I exploded, digging my nails in his back and screaming his name. He paused just long enough to carry me over to his desk. My ass was on the edge and he spread my legs opening me wide. He positioned himself and started fucking me again. Pounding into me. He spread my legs wider, I felt him go deeper, now he was grinding into my pussy with each stroke, rubbing against my swollen clit. I was groaning loudly but was too far gone to get embarrassed. Then he started thrusting his hips faster than humanly possible. I was on the edge again. I could feel my toes curling as another orgasm ripped through me. My pussy was squeezing his cock again and this time he gave in. I felt his cock spasm as his seed emptied deep inside me. He bent down to kiss me, his cock still in me, remaining joined. Neither one of us wanted to be separated yet.

"Bella, Bella." I heard Edward calling me. It sounded so far away. I shook my head and concentrated on his voice. "Bella Love, you have to get up." What! Not another dream. If this cast doesn't come off soon, I'm buying a vibrator.

"Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

I laughed and shook my head, getting off the bed so I could have a shower.

* * *

><p>Not long after I got back to school, everyone was buzzing about prom. I remembered Edward's deliberate attempt to trap me in the parking lot so Tyler could ask me to the spring dance. I reminded him of that and he just laughed, causing more kids to stare at us in amazement.<p>

The theme was Monte Carlo — according to Eric, 'Gambling, tuxedos and Bond. James Bond.' I was glad Edward and I were always together in school so none of the guys will think of asking me out.

One day, quite out of the blue, Edward asked me to the prom. Getting dressed up with Edward was something to look forward to. A few months ago, I would have balked at the mention of prom but the new me, was excited — as long as I didn't think about the dancing part — maybe we could slow dance all night. The thought of our bodies pressed together while swaying to music does sound delicious. The fact that he was kissing me when he asked didn't help with my decision making either. We were lying in our meadow, facing each other. He kissed the side of my mouth, my nose, and my eyes.

_He kissed my lips licking my bottom lip then sucking it in his mouth._

"_I want to ask you something," he said against my lips._

_He continued kissing me. Then he pulled away._

"_Bella, will you go to the prom with me?"_

"_I can't dance." I barely got the words out._

_He brushed his nose along my jaw before kissing me again, "I can, and it's all about having a good partner so will you." He kissed the pulse in my throat._

"_Em, okay." As soon as the words left my mouth, he was kissing me passionately again —_ _I completely forgot about my fear of dancing_ — _which was probably part of his evil plan. Soon we were making out. _It was coercion, but since I enjoyed every minute of it, it's a moot point.

* * *

><p>The weeks leading up to prom were hectic. There was so much going on, getting ready for finals and making plans for summer and trying to keep Alice from flying to Paris to get me a prom dress.<p>

I was spending all my free time with Edward. Even Charlie noticed. I remembered an embarrassing conversation I had with him soon after the attack which led to another sex talk with Carlisle the next day. At least, not all of it was bad. I zoned out, while I remembered those events.

_Edward brought me home one night. He had a smirk on his face when he dropped me off which means he's up to something or he was reading Charlie's mind. He left, saying he'll be back after Charlie was snoring. This was strange because he usually sneaks into my room and wait for me. _

_With much trepidation, I entered the house. The TV was loud when I got inside. I briefly considered trying to sneak past him._

_"Could you come in here, Bella?" Charlie called, sinking that plan._

_My feet dragged as I took the five necessary steps._

_"What's up, Dad?"_

_"Did you have a nice time tonight?" he asked. He seemed ill at ease. I looked for hidden meanings in his words before I answered._

_"Yes," I said hesitantly._

_"What did you do?"_

_I shrugged. "Hung out with Alice and Jasper. Edward beat Alice at chess,__and then I played Jasper. He buried me."_

_I smiled. Edward and Alice playing chess was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. They'd sat there nearly motionless, staring at the board, while Alice foresaw the moves he would make and he picked the moves she would make in return out of her head. They played most of the game in their minds; I think they'd each moved two pawns when Alice suddenly flicked her king over and surrendered. It took all of three minutes._

_Charlie hit the mute button – an unusual action._

_"Look, there's something I need to say." He frowned, looking very uncomfortable._

_I sat still, waiting. He met my gaze for a second before shifting his eyes to the floor. He didn't say anything more._

_"What is it, Dad?"_

_He sighed. "I'm not good at this kind of thing. I don't know how to start. . . ."_

_I waited again._

_"Okay, Bella. Here's the thing." He got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth across the room, looking as his feet all the time._

_"You and Edward seem pretty serious, and there are some things that you need to be careful about. I know you're an adult now, but you're still young, Bella, and there are a lot of important things you need to know when you . . . well, when you're physically involved with –"_

_"Oh, please, please no!" I begged, jumping to my feet. "Please tell me you are not trying to have a sex talk with me, Charlie."_

_He glared at the floor. "I am your father. I have responsibilities. Remember, I'm just as embarrassed as you are."_

_"I don't think that's humanly possible. Anyway, Mom beat you to the punch about ten years ago. You're off the hook." _

_"Ten years ago you didn't have a boyfriend," he muttered unwillingly. I could tell he was battling with his desire to drop the subject. We were both standing up, looking at the floor, and facing away from each other._

_"I don't think the essentials have changed that much," I mumbled, and my face had to be as red as his. This was beyond the seventh circle of Hades; even worse was realizing that Edward had known this was coming. No wonder he'd seemed so smug in the car._

_"Just tell me that you two are being responsible," Charlie pled, obviously wishing a pit would open in the floor so that he could fall in._

_"Don't worry about it, Dad." There is no way I'm telling Charlie about my sex life._

_"Not that I don't trust you, Bella, but I know you don't want to tell me anything about this, and you know I don't really want to hear it. I will try to be open-minded, though. I know the times have changed."_

"_You have nothing to worry about."__I laughed awkwardly. Technically, I was not lying, Edward is a vampire, it's not possible for him to father children, plus we haven't had sex in a month – I hate this infernal cast. We both cringed, but then Charlie's face smoothed out. He seemed to believe me._

_"Can I go to bed, now? Please. "_

_"In a minute," he said._

_"Aw, please, Dad? I'm begging you."_

_"The embarrassing part's over, I promise," he assured me._

_I shot a glance at him, and was grateful to see that he looked more relaxed, that his face was back to its regular color. He sank down onto the sofa, sighing with relief that he was past the sex speech._

_"What now?"_

_"You've been neglecting your other friends since you started seeing Edward. I just want you to have some balance."_

"_I made plans with Angela. I'm spending time with her tomorrow. Girls only." _

_Charlie grinned and turned the sound back on. He slumped lower into the cushions, pleased with his night's work. I could tell he would be up with the game for a while._

_"'Night, Bells."_

_"See you in the morning!" I sprinted for the stairs._

_I got to my room all wound up and frustrated. Edward was long gone, he said he wouldn't be back until Charlie was asleep – he probably wanted to give us privacy for the sex talk. I wasn't in the mood to be alone, but I certainly wasn't going to go back downstairs to hang out with my Dad, just in case he thought of some topic of sex education that he hadn't touched on before; I shuddered._

_So, thanks to Charlie, I was wound up and anxious. I didn't feel mellow enough for reading or just listening to music. I considered calling Renée but then I realized that it was three hours later in Florida, and she would be asleep._

_I was laying on my bed going over my conversation with Charlie. Both he and Renee kept talking about being safe. I can't tell them that Edward is a vampire so there is no need for them to worry about me getting pregnant. Then I started thinking about the research I did on the internet when I first found out Edward was a vampire. Stuff about succubus — the sexy female vampire and incubus — the male vampire with the ability to father children with his hapless prey. I thought of the Cullen women. Vampires couldn't have children._

_I thought the incubus myth was nothing but a fable. Except that…well, there was a difference. Of course a female vampire couldn't conceive a child, because she was frozen in the state in which she passed from human to inhuman — totally unchanging. And human women's bodies had to change to bear children. The constant change of a monthly cycle for one thing, and then the bigger changes needed to accommodate a growing child. A female vampire's body couldn't change. But mine could. And human men—well, they pretty much stayed the same from puberty to death._

_I remembered a random bit of trivia; Charlie Chaplin was in his seventies when he fathered his youngest child. Men had no such thing as child-bearing years or cycles of fertility. Of course, how would anyone know if vampire men could father children, when their partners were not able? What vampire on earth would have the restraint necessary to test the theory with a human woman? Or the inclination? I could think of only one._

_I needed to unwind; all this speculating was driving me crazy. I had a nice long shower but it didn't help. There was only one way to do that by myself. I locked my door — all I need is another embarrassing moment with Charlie tonight. I pulled pajama pants and panties off and lay back on the bed. I started rubbing my clit until I was nice and wet, then I inserted two fingers, curling them to touch my g spot, with my thumb on my clit. After a few minutes, I could feel my orgasm building so I started moving my fingers in and out, moving faster. I reached up to squeeze my nipples with my other hand. I was really on the edge now. I was tossing my head, and then a small motion in my peripheral vision made me jump._

_"Gah!" I gasped in shock when I saw that I was not alone in the room. He didn't say anything, he just came over and replaced my fingers with his; finger fucking me with his long skilled fingers. I continued rubbing my clit. His cold fingers in my wet pussy and my warm fingers on my clit had the most intense sensations coursing through me. I grabbed my pillow and stuffed it in my mouth to keep the noise down from my orgasm. Charlie was still up so we have to be careful. _

"_If I knew you would get this aroused after your sex talk with Charlie, I would have stay and waited for you. I hope I didn't miss much." He whispered as he dragged me to the edge of the bed. He knelt between my legs and pulled off my top. He kissed me ravenously sucking both my lips and my tongue. I was rubbing my crotch against him and whimpering._

"_Remember, you have to be quiet," he reminded me as his hands moved to my breasts, massaging them, tweaking my nipples. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, making me gasp. He alternated; taking his time, massaging one as he sucked on the other. I was writhing and moaning. I had to pull a corner of the pillow in my mouth again. His hands and mouth trailed down my body, setting me on fire. When he reached my pussy, I raised my hips, pushing it closer to his mouth. Wanting more. He licked, and sucked my clit _—_my cl__it was swollen from before so the slightest touch of his tongue sent shock waves through me. I could feel my juices flowing preparing my pussy for the onslaught he was planning. _

_I heard him groan as he stuck his tongue deeper into my pussy, drinking the creamy goodness he likes so much. He replaced his tongue with fingers. Fucking me with them. Going in and out of my pussy at lightning speed. I started to buck my hips harder. My movements getting frantic. In and out, over and over, deeper and deeper he plunged those fingers. I imagined it was his cock. That his hard cock was in me, filling me up, stretching my pussy. I bit into the pillow harder, trying to stifle the moans, his fingers curled inside me, rubbing my special spot, while he sucked my clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. I couldn't hold out any more. I let my orgasm take control of me. I felt my pussy spasm and tighten around his fingers as more of my juice gushed out of my pussy. I screamed into the pillow. Surrendering; trying to get enough air to keep from blacking out. He licked me clean, then positioned us in the middle of the bed to cuddle with me. _

"_I love you," he whispered before he kissed me. We cuddled while I regained control of my breathing and my wayward heart. Once I was coherent, I told him about my talk with Charlie - which he aldeady knew about. We discussed what I remembered from my internet search and we agreed to talk to Carlisle in the morning._

_Armed with my internet search and our speculations; we went to speak with Carlisle. _

"_What's going on?" He asked when we went to his office._

"_Is it possible for Bella to get pregnant?" Edward asked. He was so worried. We told him about the stuff I found on the internet. _H__aving the sex talk with Carlisle was not as uncomfortable as having it with Charlie. Maybe, it was because he was not like a conventional parent.__

"_We've never heard about it happening – there are the old stories of course but I've never heard of any babies actually being born. We'll have to do some research on it. I'm sure the Volturi would __be interest in this if it's possible. In the meantime, I'll give Bella the birth control shot." He smiled reassuringly at me. I wouldn't have to worry about taking the pill every day. I don't want kids. At least, it's not something I'm thinking about now. I've just started enjoying myself with Edward. Really being a teenage and I want that to continue for a long time._

"_Bella, I'm sorry we didn't think about this before." He ran his hand through his hair. "At least one good thing came out of James' attack. We haven't had sex since. God know what could have happened." _

_I tried to reassure Edward, telling him that we couldn't have thought of this before. Nobody knows if it's possible anyway. It's probably just myths. I didn't want him to go into one of his moods again. "It's okay Edward. Nothing happened and Carlisle will give me the shot."_

* * *

><p>The day of prom, Alice spent hours on my hair and makeup. Whenever I fidgeted or complained, she reminded me that she didn't have any memories of being human, and asked me not to ruin her vicarious fun. Then she dressed me in the most beautiful dress — deep blue, frilly and off the shoulders, with French tags I couldn't read — a dress more suitable for a runway than Forks.<p>

I hobbled down the stairs, to see Charlie and Edward standing gazing up at me.

"Alice got me the dress. I it too..."

"You're perfect... I'll take good care of her, Charlie."

"Heard that before." He turned back to me, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad."

Edward helped me into his car, being very careful of the wisps of silk and chiffon, the flowers he'd just pinned into my elaborately styled curls, and my bulky walking cast.

"Look at this shoe! It's a death trap!" I held out my good leg as evidence.

"Hmmm." He stared at my leg longer than was necessary.

"Remind me to thank Alice for that tonight. I hope you have the other side. I want to see you wearing both when you get out that cast."

"Alice is going to be there?"

"With Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie," he admitted.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this."

He just grinned. "Prom is an important rite of passage. I don't want you to miss anything. I'm glad you agreed else I would have had to resort to trickery to get you there."

He threw a mocking smile in my direction, and my breath caught in my throat. Would I ever get used to his perfection?

"I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" I verified.

"Yes." He grinned again. I'd never seen him dress in black before, and, with the contrast against his pale skin, his beauty was absolutely surreal.

We pulled into the parking lot and he got out. He walked around the car to open my door, leaned down and wrapped one arm around my waist. I took his other hand and let him lift me from the car. He kept his arm tightly around me, supporting me as made our way toward the bench next to the entrance. He helped me sit and went to park the car.

"Hey, Bella, I was hoping you would be here." Jacob came out of the shadows and sat next to me. He was clearly uncomfortable — excruciatingly so. His face was apologetic as his eyes met mine.

"Hi, Jacob." I smiled back.

"So, how did you end up here tonight?" I asked without true curiosity.

"Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?" he admitted, slightly ashamed.

"Yes, I can," I muttered. "You look really pretty, by the way," he added shyly.

"Um, thanks. So why did Billy pay you to come here?" I asked quickly, though I knew the answer. Jacob didn't seem grateful for the subject change; he looked away, uncomfortable again.

"Anyway, he said that if I told you something, he would get me that master cylinder I need," he confessed with a sheepish grin.

"Tell me, then. I want you to get your car finished." I grinned back. At least Jacob didn't believe any of this. It made the situation a bit easier.

"Well — this is so stupid, I'm sorry, Bella — he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He asked me to tell you 'please.'" He shook his head in disgust.

"He's still superstitious, eh?"

I glared at him until he met my gaze. "Just spit it out, Jacob."

"Okay… but, geez, this sounds bad." He shook his head. "He said to tell you, no, to warn you, that — and this is his plural, not mine" — he lifted one hand from my waist and made little quotations marks in the air — '"We'll be watching.'" He watched warily for my reaction.

It sounded like something from a mafia movie. I laughed out loud.

"Sorry you had to do this, Jake," I snickered.

"I don't mind that much." He grinned in relief. His eyes were appraising as they raked quickly over my dress. "So, should I tell him you said to butt the hell out?" he asked hopefully.

"No," I sighed. "Tell him I said thanks. I know he means well."

Edward came back and helped me up brushing off Jacob's offer to help me aside. He put his arms around me and we walked to the entrance.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend." He murmured against my ear.

When we got inside, I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where two couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the sides of the room to give them space — no one wanted to stand in contrast with such radiance. They waved and I returned it with a smile.

Emmett and Jasper were intimidating and flawless in classic tuxedos. Alice was striking in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin. And Rosalie was… well, Rosalie. She was beyond belief. Her vivid scarlet dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist.

He turned me toward the dance floor where his family was twirling elegantly — if in a style totally unsuitable to the present time and music.

"Edward." My throat was so dry I could only manage a whisper. "I can't dance!"

"Don't worry, silly," he whispered back. "I can." He put my arms around his neck and lifted me to slide his feet under mine.

And then we were whirling, too.

"I feel like I'm five years old," I laughed after a few minutes of effortless waltzing.

"You don't look five," he murmured, pulling me closer for a second, so that my feet were briefly a foot from the ground. "You look beautiful and sexy."

Alice caught my eye on a turn and smiled — I smiled back. I was surprised to realize that I was actually enjoying myself.

"Okay, this isn't bad," I admitted.

"See? You're dancing."

"At prom." We laughed.

Edward's arms wound around me as the next song started. It was a little up-tempo for slow dancing, but that didn't seem to concern him. I leaned my head against his chest, content. We were twirling again, my feet on his as he held me close. Then he changed direction, spinning me through the crowd to the back door. I caught a glimpse of Jessica and Mike dancing, staring at me curiously. Jessica waved, and I smiled back quickly. Angela was there, too, looking blissfully happy in the arms of little Ben Cheney.

Lee and Samantha, Lauren, glaring toward us, with Conner; I could name every face that spiraled past me. Edward waved at someone; I turned to see Eric at the turntables waving back. And then we were outdoors, in the cool, dim light of a fading sunset.

As soon as we were alone, he swung me up into his arms, and carried me across the grounds till he reached the gazebo – it was decorated with fairy lights, along with all the trees around it. Everything looked magical. I was already living my fairy tale. It couldn't get any better than this. We were dancing out here by ourselves. Or rather Edward was dancing with me on his feet.

We danced while listening to a beautiful song that was playing. Edward was sing softly. The words were just perfect.

They read you Cinderella  
>You hoped it would come true<br>And one day your Prince Charming  
>Would come rescue you<br>You like romantic movies  
>You never will forget<br>The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
>All this time that you've been waiting<br>You don't have to wait no more

I can love you like that  
>I would make you my world<br>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
>I will give you my heart<br>Be all that you need  
>Show you you're everything that's precious to me<br>If you give me a chance  
>I can love you like that<p>

"Who's singing?" I asked him.

"All 4 One – I could Love You Like That. I asked Eric to play it just for us. I think it's another perfect song that explains how I feel."

I remembered him singing another song to me in the backyard the first time we went to the meadow. He already has a way with words but then he finds these songs that melt my insides. Not to mention the lullaby he wrote for me. I leaned my head on his chest and he held me tighter.

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
>So when I say forever, forever's what I mean<br>I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true  
>I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you<br>You dream of love that's everlasting  
>Well baby open up your eyes<p>

I can love you like that  
>I would make you my world<br>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
>I will give you my heart<br>Be all that you need  
>Show you you're everything that's precious to me<br>If you give me a chance  
>I can love you like that<p>

You want tenderness - I got tenderness  
>And I see through to the heart of you<br>If you want a man who understands  
>You don't have to look very far<p>

I can love you, girl i can (i can love you love you)  
>oh baby oh...<br>I can love you like that  
>I would make you my world<br>Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
>I would give you my heart<br>Be all that you need  
>Show you you're everything that's precious to me<br>I can love you like that  
>I can make you my world<br>Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
>I would give you my heart<br>My heart my heart my world  
>Show you you're everything (you're everything to me)<br>Love you like that  
>I can make you my world<br>Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
>I would give you my heart<br>My heart my heart my world  
>Show you you're everything<p>

By the time the song ended, I was on the brink of tears. This night was just perfect. I'm glad I wasn't that scared girl I was when I first got here because I would have missed out on this special moment.

"I brought you to the prom," he said slowly, "because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to do all the things humans do until the time comes to change you."

"Edward, I don't want you to think like that. You're not keeping me from doing anything. If you weren't in my life, I would never go to prom. I can't dance. You heard me turning down all those guys for the spring dance. I would have done the same thing if it wasn't for you."

We were quiet for a minute; he stared at the moon and I stared at him. I wished there was some way to explain how very uninterested I was in a normal human life.

He looked at me and smiled, "It wasn't so bad, you said so yourself."

"That's because I'm with you."

He was still grinning. "It's not funny," I said.

"There is another human experience I'd like you to experience before your change."

"Okay, I hope it's nothing silly, like prom." I laughed.

He dropped down on one knee. My heart was in my throat.

"Oh, no," I gasped. I took a deep breath.

"Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

My heart was in my throat. I didn't know what to say. Like Charlie, sometimes it's hard for me to express my feelings but Edward makes it easier and easier. I know this is all new to him too and he's always putting himself on the line. How could I not make this special for him also? I touched his face and gazed into his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I love you more than anything in the world, more than my own life and I know you love me that way, too. It would be an honor to marry you." Now I was crying tears of joy.

He took my left hand in his, and slid the ring into place on my third finger; where it would stay - conceivably for the rest of eternity. He held my hand out, and we both examined the oval sparkling against my skin. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

"A perfect fit," he said smiling as he got up.

I stroked the shimmering gems. "It's so pretty," I murmured.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"This is the ring my father gave to my mother. I supposed it's a little outdated." His tone was playfully apologetic. "Old-fashioned, just like me. I can get you something more modern. Something from Tiffany's?"

This was Elizabeth Masen's ring — his birth mother. I know he's trying to play cool — he probably doesn't want to spook me — but I could see that this means the world to him. He had this ring for 90 years. Waiting for someone he wanted to spend eternity with and giving up on finding that person. I'm thrilled that I found him. That we found each other. That I didn't have to wait too long before he came into my life. Now I was going to be his in every way and I get to be by his side forever.

"I love old-fashioned things," I whispered as I reached up to kiss him. "I love it. I love you."

"Thank you, for making this the happiest day of my life." he said grinning. He took my left hand and kissed each of my fingertips before he kissed the ring that was now mine. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me passionately. Then he picked me up and started spinning around. We were both giggling and acting like little kids on Christmas morning. Not only do I get to keep him forever but I also get to stand in front of my friends and family and pledge my love to him.

He finally put me down and we were lost in each other's eyes. My heart was full. I would treasure this moment forever. I heard a sound behind me. When I looked around, all the Cullen kids were there grinning at us. I wondered how long they were standing there, then I realized that Alice would have seen this and with their super hearing, they all heard Edward propose. They rushed over and started congratulating us, we were passed around while each one hugged and kissed us. Emmett of course had to make a lewd joke and slapped Edward so hard on the back that a few kids came to the door to see what we were up. There was more laughing as the girls started talking excitedly, examining the ring, already making plans for the wedding.

I couldn't concentrate on anything but Edward. I kept staring at him as if he was a lighthouse and I was a ship lost at sea. I reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers. We smiled at each other, while the chaos around us continued. Sometimes it's hard to believe that I've known Edward for less than a year, actually less than six months. If I believed in reincarnation, then I'd believe we were lovers in another life. Every time I think I've reached the pinnacle of my happiness, something else happens to eclipse that.

A/N

Links to - All 4 One – I could Love You Like That

This is the link to the Youtube video. It's not a good quality video but if you want to hear the song it's good enough. For those of you who love country music, John Michael Montgomery also recorded this song.

www. youtube. Com /watch?v=2vszJXg0e6M (remember to take the spaces out.)

Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story. I know there are lots of great stories out there so I really appreciate you taking the time to read this one. I originally planned to do Twilight only, well we've come to the end of that book but I don't want to end the story here. There is so much more to tell, so much more for the lovebirds to experience so I'm going to continue the story. I hope you'll come along for the ride. Thanks for the alerts and the reviews and for the encouragement. There wouldn't be a story without your support and kind words.

I noticed that some of you have Twilight stories of your own and as soon as I finish this, I'll be checking all of them out. I'm not reading any FF while I do this story because I don't want to inadvertently steal anyone's love scenes or ideas — I'm already indebted to SM for her wonderful books. To all you writers out there, **keep up the good work!** I'm salivating at the prospect of meeting new B&E characters and continuing my love affair with the ones I already have on alert.

Hugs & kisses from sexy Edward and hot Bella,

DC


	21. Chapter 21

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 21

BPOV

After prom, we stopped at Edward's house to tell Carlisle and Esme the good news. They were happy for us. We got more hugs and kisses.

Carlisle hugged me saying, "Bella, I already think of you as a daughter, I'm glad Edward found you. I've never seen him so happy." Then he and Edward walked off in the direction off his office.

If vampires could cry, Esme would have been crying tears of joy. She kissed me on both cheeks, enveloping me in a bear hug. We walked to the living room so we could talk in comfort while I waited for Edward to take me home.

"This is happening so fast, I feel like it's all a dream." I said

"Take a deep breath, and enjoy every moment. As long as you're happy, then you're doing the right thing. You love each other, nothing else matters."

"You sound like my mom. She's always telling me to relax and have more fun. She thinks I'm too serious for a teenager." I laughed.

She laughed, too. "Well, I think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts — did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No," I murmured, stunned, scrambling to understand what lifetime she was remembering.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed. "It broke my heart — that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

"Edward just said you f-fell," I stammered.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at me warmly.

"That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear." The endearment sounded very natural on her lips. "He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then?" I asked, hesitant again.

"No." She smiled, reaching for my hand. "You're what he wants. You're his mate."

Alice and Rosalie joined us still discussing wedding plans. You would think the wedding was next month, instead of next year.

Edward and Carlisle joined us, "I should probably take you home," he said, "in case Charlie wakes up early."

Charlie was still asleep when we got home. He lifted me and carried me bridal style to my bedroom.

"Shouldn't you be saving this for the honeymoon?" I joked.

"If I had my way, your feet will never touch the ground again." He whispered before kissing me —melting my heart.

We were debating about when to tell my parents. I know Charlie is just getting used to the idea of me having a boyfriend now he has to think of me getting married. I was hoping Charlie wouldn't pull a stint with his guns like the first time Edward met him.

"Edward, as much as I hate facing Charlie with this, I think I should just be honest with him. I love being engaged to you and I don't want to hide it. Plus, my parents love me; they would want me to be happy. You make me happy. They have a year to see how much we love each other before the wedding." Maybe he'll ease up if he knew Edward was serious about me — that this is not a teenage crush for either of us. With than in mind, we decided to tell Charlie first thing in the morning, then we'll call my mom and visit her for a weekend, after I got my cast off.

"Bella, are you sure." He looked worried. "I love you and knowing you want to marry me is enough."

I could tell that he was being sincere and as much as I would like to get out of having another awkward conversation with Charlie, I knew I had to do the right thing. "Yes, I'm sure." His face lit up like the night sky during Fourth of July fireworks, he pulled me to his chest and gave me a bone crushing hug. I got ready for bed. It was such an exhausting day; I was fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Edward left through the window and rang the doorbell while Charlie and I were having breakfast. I went to let him in.<p>

"Hey, Charlie," Edward called, entirely relaxed.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"We'd like to talk to you," Edward said, so serene. "We have some good news."

Charlie's expression went from friendliness to black suspicion in a second. He got up and walked to the living room, Edward and I followed and sat together on the couch.

"Good news?" Charlie growled, looking straight at me.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. I love her and by some miracle, she feels the same way about me. We're getting married, Charlie. Will you give us your blessing?"

And then I caught sight of the expression on Charlie's face, his eyes now locked on the ring.

"Guess I'm not that surprised," Charlie grumbled. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough."

I exhaled.

"You sure about this?" Charlie demanded, glaring at me.

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward," I told him without missing a beat.

"Knew this was coming," he muttered to himself, frowning. Then, suddenly, his face went perfectly smooth and blank.

"Dad?" I asked anxiously. I glanced at Edward, but I couldn't read his face, either, as he watched Charlie.

"Ha!" Charlie exploded. I jumped in my seat. "Ha, ha, ha!"

I stared incredulously as Charlie doubled over in laughter; his whole body shook with it.

I looked at Edward for a translation, but Edward had his lips pressed tightly together, like he was trying to hold back laughter himself.

"Okay, fine," Charlie choked out. "Get married." Another roll of laughter shook through him. "But . . ."

"But what?" I demanded.

"But you have to tell your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renée! That's all yours!" He busted into loud guffaws.

Edward wanted to stay with me for moral support while I called my mom but I didn't what to subject him to that conversation. Charlie's words had terrified me. The ultimate doom: telling Renée. Early marriage was higher up on her blacklist than boiling live puppies.

"Well, Bella," Renée had said after I'd choked and stuttered out the impossible words: Mom, I'm marrying Edward. "I'm happy for you. While you were in the hospital, I saw how the two of you were. How devoted he was to you and when you woke up, I saw the way you were together. You're not very hard to read, sweetie."

And then she'd said the last thing that I'd ever expected to hear from my mother.

"You're not making my mistakes, Bella. You sound like you're scared silly, and I'm guessing it's because you're afraid of me." She'd giggled. "Of what I'm going to think. And I know I've said a lot of things about marriage and stupidity—and I'm not taking them back—but you need to realize that those things specifically applied to me. You're a completely different person than I am. You make your own kinds of mistakes, and I'm sure you'll have your share of regrets in life. But commitment was never your problem, sweetie. You're exactly like Charlie. Once you make up your mind, there is no reasoning with you. Of course, exactly like Charlie, you stick by your decisions, too. You have a better chance of making this work than most forty-year-olds I know." She laughed again.

"You're not… mad? You don't think I'm making a humongous mistake?"

"This isn't about me. This is about you. Are you happy?"

"I don't know. I'm having an out-of-body experience right now."

Renée had chuckled. "Does he make you happy, Bella?"

"Yes, but—"

"Are you ever going to want anyone else?"

"No, but—"

"But what?"

"But aren't you going to say that I sound exactly like every other infatuated teenager since the dawn of time?"

"You've never been a teenager, sweetie. You know what's best for you. My little middle-aged child. Luckily, you seem to have found another old soul."

We hung up after I promised to visit her soon.

Who could have foreseen her response? Not me. Certainly not Charlie. Maybe Alice, but I hadn't thought to ask her.

The big day was almost here. The day Edward and I were looking forward to. The day I got my cast off. I was planning something big but I wanted to keep it a secret. Since Edward couldn't read my mind, I knew it wouldn't be a problem.

A few weeks before, Edward planned a hunting trip so he would be in good shape for his promised lovemaking session — he wanted to be well fed so my blood wouldn't distract him. Of course he didn't tell the guys the reason he was so eager to go hunting. After the guys left, I told the girls my plan and they agreed to help. They went to tell Esme what was going on. I went to Carlisle and he took the cast off. One day didn't make a difference. Alice, Rosalie and I went to the spa — Alice decided that I needed the pampering for what I had planned. We stopped to pick up another one of that black lingerie Alice had bought me before — I blushed when I remembered what happened the day I wore it. We also picked up everything I needed to make the night a success. I wanted to recreate the bath scene Edward and Alice did the day I lost my Vcard, only this time, we would have the night to ourselves.

Alice called Jasper to beg him to go clubbing, she said she and Rosalie were tired of staying home. They agreed to meet at a club in Port Angeles. The girls would walk with a change of clothes in case they got dirty from the hunt. This way Edward couldn't read Alice's or Rosalie's minds when he got back. Esme knew the plan so she and Carlisle would leave as soon as Edward came home. Everything was set.

I heard Edward coming up the stairs and my heart started pounding. I don't know which one of us were more eager for this day.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Esme and Carlisle rushed out the door as soon as I came, mumbling something about hunting. I heard music in my room so I ran upstairs to be with Bella. It's not often we get the house to ourselves so I was happy for the alone time. I could smell roses and jasmine and smiled at the thought of her curled up on the couch reading while she burned her candles to relax. I opened the door and froze. There were pillar candles lighting ever corner of the bedroom. Rose petals were scattered all over. She was wearing sexy black lingerie, lying in the middle of the bed. She took my breath away. She raised her leg to show me the cast was off. Looking more provocative. I slowly closed the door behind me and made my way to the bed, shedding my clothes along the way. I climbed unto the bed and took her in my arms.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Before she could answer, I was tasting those sweet lips. I felt like this was the first time all over again. More than anything, I wanted to take her hard and fast. I promised to fuck her relentlessly when she got her cast off but this was not the time for that. Maybe later. I wanted to make love to her slowly and gently so I started off with kisses; sucking on her lips and her tongue, kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, grazing my nose along her jaw and stopping to kiss the pulse in her throat; always going back to those sweet pouty lips. I could hear her heart rate picking up and smell her arousal but I was determined to go slow. I ignored my aching cock and concentrated on her. I kissed my way down to her breast. I wanted to enjoy seeing her in black lace a little longer this time, so I pulled the material away. This was easy because there really wasn't much of it to begin with. I'm sure she realized by now that I love her breasts. I could spend hours licking, sucking and massaging them. I knew this drove her crazy so I proceeded to do just that. I took my time, giving each one the same loving attention. I licked and sucked and nibbled and massaged and twisted her breasts and nipples. I was in heaven. She was writhing below me, arching her back, pushing them out even more and making those erotic sounds that just make my cock harder.

I moved down her body to her pussy. She was soaked. The sight and the smell of her juices inflamed my lust. I pushed the thin strip of material to the side, took a calming breath before I drove in. I pretended to be a cat and her pussy was a bowl of cream. I licked her with long strokes. Lapping at her, over and over before I gently parted her lips to reveal her swollen bud. I licked and sucked on that too. Pushing the tip of my tongue into it. Juices were coming out of her pussy faster than I could lick it up. I stuck my tongue inside her tight hole and fucked her with it. Sticking it in and out of her pussy. When she started begging for release, I used my fingers. I know exactly what she liked so my fingers went to work. I found the spongy spot inside that made her moan louder and started rubbing it while I sucked her clit. I felt the first spasm and couldn't hold out any longer. I got on my knees between her legs and slowly entered her. I leaned back on my heels; I held her hips, thrusting into her with long slow strokes as I slid her up and down my cock. I wasn't ready for either of us to cum. Slow and steady. In and out of that hot haven. Grinding my hips into her clit — I know it increases her pleasure. I kept up that slow steady pace for a while. Watching her emotions flashing across her face. I saw her hand reach out to grab the sheet so I increased the speed of my thrust. Going a little faster. Giving her just enough to push her over the edge. I stayed in her through each spasm but I didn't cum. This first round was all for her. I leaned over her and kissed her.

"Round one" I whispered. "How many do you think you could take?"

I gently removed her "outfit" as she called it the last time to continue my relentless pursuit of making her go mindless with pleasure.

"Wait, let's go to the bath. I have another surprise for you."

I picked her up and took her to the bathroom. I almost felt like this was déjà vu. She had recreated the bathroom perfectly. I walked into the tub with her and proceeded to wash every inch of her body. Paying particular attention to her pussy and breasts. She turned around and did the same for me. When her hands touched my cock, I almost lost it. She rose up and slowly lowered herself on my cock. We both sighed. She rode my cock hard. Her breasts were right in my face and I need no other invitation. I sucked and massaged them to my heart's content. She held onto my shoulders, moving up and down, increasing the pace the closer she came to her orgasm. Going faster and faster until we were both screaming with our release.

"Round two." I teased, with another kiss on her lips. We both laughed as we got out of the tub. We didn't get out of the bathroom until round five. I took her to bed for round six then I had pity on her and decided to let her sleep.

"Next time, let's try for ten or fifteen, but we have to start early in the morning. One whole day of mind blowing orgasms. Good night my Bella, my love, my life." I kissher again, just a peck on her lips.

"Good night Edward. I love you." She murmured half asleep already. I chuckled and wrapped her in my arms. Content to watch her sleep. wondering again at how perfect she was. She has really grown since I saw her that first day at school. I never thought it was possible, but I love her more and more every day.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The day I got my cast off, was another wonderful memory I'll treasure forever. After hours of making love, I finally fell asleep in Edwards arms.

After the proposal, time flew by in a whirl. I had the happiest summer of my life. If I thought my life had changed after the accident, that was nothing compared to what happened once I agreed to marry Edward.

We had a family meeting and it was decided that I should wait until I finish high school before Edward changed me. This way, I could pretend to go away to college, while Edward and I find a secluded place for us to spend the first year. Apparently the first year after the change is crucial because newborn vampires are impulsive and hard to control. Edward wants to keep me away from humans so I don't have to deal with the temptation, or the possibility of slipping up and attacking someone.

The Cullen women could talk of nothing else but invitations, designers and wedding dates. Renée had unexpectedly immersed herself in wedding plans. She'd spent hours on the phone with Esme— no worries about the in-laws getting along. Renée adored Esme, but then, I doubted anyone could help responding that way to my lovable almost-mother-in-law.

Edward insisted on showering me with gifts. Suddenly I had two new cars — a before car to protect me from mishap before the change and an after car that was fast and sleek because I would be indestructible so I wouldn't need the protection anymore. The before car was some special car he had on loan. He had to teach me how to operate it because it was so high tech and worlds apart from my old truck. One day I went to get gas and two men at the gas station were salivating over the car.

"Um, miss?"

I turned, and then wished I hadn't.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you tell me what kind of car you're driving?" the tall one asked.

"Um, a Mercedes, right?"

"Yes," the man said politely while his shorter friend rolled his eyes at my answer.

"I know. But I was wondering, is that… are you driving a Mercedes Guardian?" The man said the name with reverence. I had a feeling this guy would get along well with Edward, my fiancé "They aren't supposed to be available in Europe yet," the man went on, "let alone here."

Like always, as soon as I started thinking about Edward I was caught up in a dizzy spin of fantasies.

The stranger had to clear his throat to get my attention; he was still waiting for an answer about the car's make and model.

"I don't know," I told him honestly.

"Do you mind if I take a picture with it?"

It took me a second to process that. "Really? You want to take a picture with the car?"

"Sure—nobody is going to believe me if I don't get proof."

"Can't imagine what you'd need missile-proof glass and four thousand pounds of body armor for around here. Must be headed somewhere more hazardous."

Body armor. Four thousand pounds of body armor. And missile-proof glass? I was so fragilely human, so accident-prone, so much a victim to my own dangerous bad luck, apparently I needed a tank-resistant car to keep me safe.

_I remembered the day Edward pulled up in the car. When Charlie commented on how beautiful it was he calmly told him that it was an engagement gift for me. I would never forget the look in his eyes when he explained the need for the new car to me. "Bella, I can't be with you all the time and I can't live with the thought of something happening to you. Please accept the car. You mean the world to me. I can't take chances with your life. It would give me peace of mind knowing that you're safe even when I'm not around." _What he failed to mention was just how indestructible the car was. I shook my head and smiled. Overprotective Edward strikes again.

"Hey," the tall man called, cupping his hands to the glass in an effort to peer in.

"We're done now. Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome," I called back, and eased the pedal—ever so gently—down. Unlike my truck where I had to mash the pedals to the floor, this car was the complete opposite. Just a little touch is all you need.

I had a shiny black credit card which Alice and Rosalie were happy to help me use. When I pull out my black card, people stare at me and act like I'm a celebrity — I could picture the wheels turning in their heads while they tried to figure out who I was. Whenever Edward went hunting, we'd pile into Rosalie's car and go to Seattle. We also made a few overnight trips to LA mostly when Alice predicted a heavy smog cover; else they would have to stay indoors until the sun goes down. Sometimes the guys came with us and three cars would be racing down the highway. We travel late at night or at the crack of dawn when the roads are not busy. They hate driving slow so that's the best alternative.

I had more spa treatments this summer than in my entire life, every inch of my body was buffed, shaved, wrapped and massaged; and I had more clothes than I could wear if I live for a hundred years. Surprisingly, I was enjoying myself. What's that saying – 'if you can't lick them join them'. Well that was my new motto. I realized that the Cullens could talk you into doing anything so I stopped saying no and went with the flow — as long as it wasn't against my principles and it wasn't illegal.

As I predicted, Charlie became more lenient about the time I spent with Edward and his family. Secretly, I think he was glad I got along so well with all of them. He used to feel guilty about leaving me alone so much. I still found time for Angela and we went on double dates to the movies and dinner a few times over the summer.

True to their word, the Cullen men took Charlie to a few baseball games. Edward even went fishing with him one day — while I went to the spa with his sisters. They were making plans to go deep sea fishing.

One night when I was sleeping over at the Cullens'— Edward was out hunting — Rosalie came to Edward's room.

"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending — but which of ours does?"

I nodded, though I was frightened by the edge in her voice.

"I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."

She stared out the window at the silver clouds, her expression far away. She told me her mother was a homemaker and her father worked in a bank. Her parents wanted to climb the social ladder and saw her beauty as a way to accomplish that. They basically threw her at Royce King; son of the richest family in their town. Royce courted her and she was happy. She barely knew him but she thought she was in love with him.

"I was in love with the idea of love"

She thought they would be married and have babies — that's something she really wanted. One night on her way home after visiting her friend, she was accosted by a drunken Royce and his friends. One thing led to another and she was raped by all of them and left to die in the street.

Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I realized that the horror was not over. There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised. I wondered if this was why she had so much more bitterness in her than the rest of them - because she'd been within reach of everything she'd wanted when her human life was cut short.

Carlisle was in the area; he smelled the blood so he picked her up and brought her to his house where he changed her.

"I remembered something sharp cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him at first — everybody knows vampires weren't real. He apologized each time I screamed."

This is why Edward wants me to hear their stories. He wants me to be prepared for the pain and he wants me to realize what I would be giving up. Rosalie was resentful because she didn't get to fulfill her dreams. He doesn't want me to feel this way when I look back at my life.

"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream."

"'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' Edward said. 'Rosalie Hale?'" Rosalie imitated Edward's irritated tone to perfection.

"I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"'I couldn't just let her die,' Carlisle said quietly. "It was too much - too horrible, too much waste.'"

"'I know,' Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.

"'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend,' he growled.

"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty."

She went on to tell me that she tracked down Royce's friends and killed them one at a time. Saving Royce for last so he would know what was coming. She put on a wedding dress and went to the place he was hiding in. He had guards so she killed them, broke down the door and killed him slowly. She was proud of the fact that she didn't drink any of their blood. She was thoughtful for a moment, and I wondered if she'd forgotten my presence again. But then she smiled at me, her expression suddenly triumphant.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told me. "Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly. She didn't think taking a life was the same, whether you drank blood or not.

"I'm surprised Edward didn't tell you more about it."

"He doesn't like to tell other people's stories - he feels like he's betraying confidences, because he hears so much more than just the parts they mean for him to hear."

She smiled and shook her head. "I probably ought to give him more credit. He's really quite decent, isn't he?"

"I think so."

"I can tell." Then she sighed. "I haven't been fair to you, either, Bella. Did he tell you why? Or was that too confidential?"

"He said it was because I was human. He said it was harder for you to have someone on the outside who knew."

Rosalie's musical laughter interrupted me. "Now I really feel guilty. He's been much, much kinder to me than I deserve." She seemed warmer as she laughed.

"What a liar that boy is." She laughed again.

"He was lying?" I asked, suddenly wary.

"Well, that's probably putting it too strongly. He just didn't tell you the whole story. What he told you was true, even truer now than it was before. However, at the time . . ." She broke off, chuckling nervously. "It's embarrassing. You see, at first, I was mostly jealous because he wanted you and not me."

"But you love Emmett . . . ," I mumbled.

She shook her head back and forth, amused. "I don't want Edward that way, Bella. I never did - I love him as a brother, but he's irritated me from the first moment I heard him speak. You have to understand, though . . . I was so used to people wanting me. And Edward wasn't the least bit interested. It frustrated me, even offended me in the beginning. But he never wanted anyone, so it didn't bother me long. Even when we first met Tanya's clan in Denali - all those females! Edward never showed the slightest preference. And then he met you." She looked at me with confused eyes.

I was only half paying attention. I was thinking about Edward and Tanya and all those females, and my lips pressed together in a hard line.

"Not that you aren't pretty, Bella," she said, misreading my expression. "But it just meant that he found you more attractive than me. I'm vain enough that I minded."

"But you said 'at first.' That doesn't still . . . bother you, does it? I mean, we both know you're the most beautiful person on the planet." I laughed at having to say the words - it was so obvious. How odd that Rosalie should need such reassurances.

Rosalie laughed, too. "Thanks, Bella. And no, it doesn't really bother me anymore. Edward has always been a little strange." She laughed again.

"I think I started coming around, really respecting you as a person when I heard that you went willingly to James to keep not only your parents save, but Edward. The thought that you loved him enouth, you loved him the way I love Emmett, was enough to melt the last of my resentment. I know everyone thought you were mated but that really made it clear to me. Plus the fact that James - who is a thousand times stronger than you, would treathen to hurt you, was a reminder of what I went through with Royce and his friends. I wanted to protect you from him. I've never felt that way about anyone except Emmett. Lucky for James, he was already dead and burned before I got to Florida. I never told you how much I appreciated what you did for my brother. I'm not a people person." She stopped again and smiled at me.

"But part of me envies you."

"What?"

"I envy you. Don't you see, Bella?" Her voice was suddenly more passionate than before, even while she'd told her unhappy story. "You already have everything. You have a whole life ahead of you - everything I want. You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did. I'd trade everything I have to be you. I just wish for your sake, that there was another way." Then she turned to leave.

"I hope I didn't freighted you."

"No, I'm fine." I lied. No use in telling her that I'll probably have a nightmare tonight about an avenging angel in a wedding dress.

When Edward comes back, I have to find out more about Tanya and all those females in Alaska. I had to be prepared if I was going to meet them. Charlie had consented to me going. Officially, I was part of the Cullen family now so Charlie didn't think anything of me going with them to visit their family in Alaska. I will meet the infamous Tanya.


	22. Chapter 22

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N -

Sorry for the late post. I'm stuck in a hotel in Florida that does not have free wifi. It's 2011. Come on people. Anyway, I decided to pay $2.95 an hour to post this. If you find errors, please send me a PM and I'll make changes when I get home. Not sure if I'll be able to post again until I get home next week. I'll make it up to you with a very lemonny lovebird session in the next chapter.

Hugs and kisses from the lovebirds.

DC :)

Chapter 22

BPOV

After my talk with Rosalie, I didn't want to go to sleep so I curled up on the couch reading. Hoping I would get the images from our conversation out of my head.

It was still dark when I woke. I was groggy, but I knew it wasn't near morning yet. My eyes closed, and I stretched, rolling over. It took me a second before I realized that the movement should have dumped me onto the floor.

I rolled back over, trying to see. It was darker than last night - the clouds were too thick for the moon to shine through.

"Sorry," he murmured so softly that his voice was part of the darkness. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I could almost taste the sweetness of reunion in the air, a separate fragrance from the perfume of his breath; the emptiness when we were apart left its own bitter aftertaste, something I didn't consciously notice until it was removed.

I threw off the blanket and reached out for him. I found his hands in the darkness, and pulled myself closer. I pressed my body flush against him. The only pieces of clothing between us were my PJ and his boxers. His cold skin was sending delicious shivers over my body. His arms encircled me, cradling me to his chest. My lips searched, hunting along his throat, to his chin, till I finally found his lips. We kisses as if it was months since we saw each other last, hands roaming, lips tasting, getting reacquainted. Every cell in my body rejoiced at his touch. I desperately wanted him and by the feel of his erection, he wanted me just as much but I was worried about a sexy female vampire named Tanya and wanted answers before we got carried away.

"Welcome home," I said while his cold lips pressed under my jaw.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"I had a lot on my mind after talking to Rosalie last night. . . ."

His body tensed. "Yes. She was thinking about that when I got in. She gave you quite a lot to consider, didn't she?"

His voice was anxious. I realized that he thought I wanted to talk about the reasons Rosalie had given me for staying human but I was interested in something much more pressing.

"She told me a little bit . . . about the time your family lived in Denali."

There was a short pause; this beginning took him by surprise. "Yes?"

"She mentioned something about a bunch of female vampires . . . and you."

He didn't answer, though I waited for a long moment.

"Don't worry," I said, after the silence had grown uncomfortable. "She told me you didn't . . . show any preference. But I was just wondering, you know, if any of them had. Shown a preference for you, I mean." Again he said nothing.

"Which one?" I asked, trying to keep my voice casual, and not quite managing. "Or was there more than one?" I bet it was Tanya. She's the only one Rosalie mentioned by name. My heart was beating faster. I knew I was being irrational. That was in his past. If he wanted any of them, he wouldn't have asked me to marry him and he definitely will not be lying here half-naked and fully aroused.

No answer. I wished I could see his face, so I could try to guess what this silence meant.

"Alice will tell me," I said. "I'll go ask her right now."

His arms tightened; I was unable to squirm even an inch away. Why didn't he just say something?

"It's late," he said. His voice had a little edge to it that was something new. Sort of nervous, maybe a little embarrassed.

"Besides, I think Alice stepped out. . . ."

"It's bad," I guessed. "It's really bad, isn't it?" I started to panic, my heart accelerating as I imagined the gorgeous immortal rival I'd never realized I had.

"Calm down, Bella," he said, kissing the tip of my nose. "You're being absurd."

"Am I? Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell. You're blowing this wildly out of proportion."

"Which one?" I insisted.

He sighed. "Tanya expressed a little interest. I let her know, in a very courteous, gentlemanly fashion, that I did not return that interest. End of story."

I kept my voice as even as possible. "Tell me something - what does Tanya look like?"

"Just like the rest of us - white skin, gold eyes," he answered too quickly.

"And, of course, extraordinarily beautiful."

I felt him shrug.

"I suppose, to human eyes," he said, indifferent. "You know what, though?"

"What?" My voice was petulant.

He put his lips right to my ear; his cold breath tickled. "I prefer brunettes."

"She's a blonde. That figures."

"Strawberry blonde - not at all my type."

I thought about that for a while, trying to concentrate as his lips moved slowly along my cheek, down my throat, and back up again. He did it a few times before I spoke.

"I guess that's okay, then," I decided.

"Hmm," he whispered against my skin. "You're quite adorable when you're jealous. It's surprisingly enjoyable."

I scowled into the darkness.

His hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. He paused there, his hand curling around my calf. He pulled my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip. He pulled me closer pushing his erection into me.

Cold as ice, his tongue lightly traced the shape of my lips. I immediately opened my mouth to him. He kissed me deeply, a long languid kiss that started a fire burning in my pussy. We kissed for a while before he removed his boxers and my PJ. We were on our sides with my leg around his hip. We were kissing and touching all over. He rubbed his cock against my clit and pussy lips, dipping it in my pussy just a tiny bit. The teasing was so pleasurable. I was getting wetter by the minute. His hand trailed up my stomach, to fondle my breast, playing with my exposed nipple, licking then sucking it. After he was satisfied with the amount of attention he paid to that one, he pushed me back a little so he could worship the other one the same way - licking, sucking twisting it. Both nipples were so hard, they could cut glass. He ran his hand back down my stomach to torture me with the tip of his cock again. The more he touched and teased me, the more I wanted to feel his hand, tongue and lips on me – not to mention the ache in my pussy from wanting his cock buried deep inside. My hands were just as busy; fingers trailing across his chest, down to his stomach, touching his cock. My other hand was massaging the back of his head. Pulling his head to me when I wanted to taste his lips and tongue. I licked his nipples and sucked his neck, his lips and his tongue – whenever I could get it away from my nipples. I couldn't get enough of him. Everywhere we touched, I felt that tingling sensation. The fire was now raging inside me. Finally, he entered me slowly. Rocking his hips into me, he was in no hurry. His hand moved to my ass, pulling me closer to him so he could grind into me. His hand ran up and down my back while he continued tasting my breasts, my neck, my lips. I was matching his movements, rocking into him as he rocked into me, nice and slow. He kissed me then gazed into my eyes. We stared at each other, showing all the love we felt.

"Bella," he whispered. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I'll never feel this way for anyone else. Just you, you are the only one who does this to me. I'm all yours." He kissed me again. This one was a hard passionate kiss.

I felt the fire spreading through my veins, burning me to a feverish pitch. I would never get tired of him saying that he belongs to me.

"Edward, I belong to you also. I'm all yours." I whispered against his lips.

"Mine."

I think that triggered some caveman reaction in him because next thing I knew. I was on my back and he was pounding his hard cock into me, repeating it with each thrust of his hips. Mine, mine, mine. Pounding hard like he wanted me to have no doubt. Then he bit my neck, still pounding his cock in and out of me. My back arched off the bed. The pleasure was so extreme. I grabbed his back, digging my nails in and I bit his neck too. It was either that or screaming so his family could hear.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too, sorry I freaked out." I whispered as I pecked his lips.

We gently caressed each other, while I calmed down, whispering to each other. Eventually, he wrapped me in the comforter and tucked me against his chest.

"It's late," he said again, murmuring, almost crooning now, his voice smoother than silk. "You should get some sleep."

He started to hum my lullaby so I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest; breathing in his delicious scent. All fear about Tanya and the female vampires in Alaska was gone. I don't know why I reacted that way – probably some of my old insecurity raising its ugly head – but as Edward said before, jealousy is irrational.

At the end of August, we made the trip to Alaska to meet the Denali vampire clan. As we pulled up, they came out to greet us. I realized I was holding my breath as the vampire in front—Tanya, I assumed from the strawberry tint in her blond curls—reached out to embrace Edward.

Next to her, three other vampires with golden eyes stared at me with open curiosity. One woman had long, pale blond hair, straight as corn silk. The other woman and the man beside her were both black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to their chalky complexions.

And they were all so beautiful that it made my stomach hurt.

Tanya was still holding Edward.

"Ah, Edward," she said. "I've missed you."

Edward chuckled and deftly maneuvered out of the hug, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder and stepping back, as if to get a better look at her. "It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

"So do you."

"Let me introduce you to my fiancée."

It was the first time Edward had said that word; he seemed like he would explode with satisfaction saying it now. The Denali's all laughed lightly in response. "Tanya, this is my Bella."

Tanya was every bit as lovely as my worst nightmares had predicted. She eyed me with a look that was much more speculative than it was resigned, and then reached out to take my hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She smiled, a little rueful. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family."

"It's so nice to meet you." I said breathlessly.

"The Cullens are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" She grinned at the blonde.

"Keep the dream alive," Kate said with a roll of her golden eyes. She took my hand from Tanya's and squeezed it gently. "Welcome, Bella."

The dark-haired woman put her hand on top of Kate's. "I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet you."

"M-me, too," I stuttered.

Two more vampires came out of the house. I recognized James' friend.

"Hi I'm Irina" I've never seen her before but I would have known her because she had her arm around Laurent. Her hair was pale, pale blond, almost silver. It hung straight as a ruler to a blunt edge at her chin, parted evenly down the center. I was a little afraid of Laurent. I moved closer to Edward.

"It's nice to meet you all again. Carlisle, thank you for sending me up here; I've finally found my mate and it's all because of you. Glad we meet under better circumstances this time." Laurent reached out to shake Carlisle's hand then turned to each of us to do the same. I realized that his eyes weren't as golden as the others but it wasn't the same burgundy color as before. I wondered how long it would take to get all the red out. I had to ask Edward because in the beginning, my eyes would be red before it changed to gold as the Cullens' and Denali's

According to Edward, Laurent didn't care that much about James so he wouldn't be a threat. He was content with his new family and their lifestyle. He was happy to find Irena and to have a family and a permanent home instead or roaming around.

Edward and I flew down to Jacksonville to see Renee. Edward had fabricated a stomach virus to give himself an excuse to stay indoors and not eat. Renee and I went to the beach or sat outside soaking up the sun.

This morning we'd gone for a walk along the beach again. She wanted to show off all the beauties of her new home, still hoping, I think, that the sun might lure me away from Forks. She'd also wanted to talk with me alone.

"Bella?" my mother asked, looking out past the sand to the lightly crashing waves as she spoke.

"What is it, Mom?"

She sighed, not meeting my gaze. "I'm worried. . . ."

"What's wrong?" I asked, anxious at once. "What can I do?"

We walked over to a bench and sat down, facing each other.

"It's not me." She shook her head. "It's about you . . . and Edward." Renée finally looked at me when she said his name, her face apologetic.

"Oh," I mumbled, fixing my eyes on a pair of joggers as they passed us, drenched with sweat.

I frowned, quickly reviewing the last two days in my head. Edward and I had barely touched - in front of her, at least. I wondered if Renée was about to give me a lecture on responsibility, too. I didn't mind that the way I had with Charlie. It wasn't embarrassing with my mom. After all, I'd been the one giving her that lecture time and time again in the last ten years.

"The way he watches you – it's like he's willing to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something. At the hospital I thought he was acting that way because you were hurt but he's still so protective." She murmured, her forehead creasing over her troubled eyes.

I laughed, I was not able to meet her gaze. "That's a bad thing?"

"No." She frowned as she struggled for the words. "It's an intense thing."

There was a flutter in my stomach. I'd forgotten how much my mother saw. Something about her simple view of the world cut through all the distractions and pierced right to the truth of things. This had never been a problem before. Until now, there had never been a secret I couldn't tell her.

"It's not just him." She continued. "I wish you could see how you move around him."

"What do you mean?"

"You're different with him. The way you move - you orient yourself around him without even thinking about it. He moves, you move. Like magnets. I've never seen anything like it." Her lips turned up at the corners.

"I don't know…we're just.."

"In love. I get it. This feels like it's so much more; like I'm missing something. I'm being silly, aren't I?"

For half a second I couldn't answer. I know she would cave in if I trivialize her observations but I didn't want to do that, especially since she was dead right this time. I decided to take a leap of faith.

"You're not being silly, Mom," I said, "It's more than being in love. Edward and I have a special bond. I feel like I knew him in a previous life – I'm not sure I believe in reincarnation – but that's the way I feel and he feels the same way. We would both put our lives on the line to protect the other. We knew from the time we met there was something between us and it just gets stronger. We are soul mates." I blushed as I got this out. I'm the one who use to make fun of her for some of her beliefs and now I'm talking about soul mates and reincarnations. She turned my face so she could look into my eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart," she smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you found that with someone so young. Most people go through their whole life and never find the one they are destined to be with." She hugged me, holding me for a while.

I should have known that my mom would understand. She has always believed in destiny, the supernatural, mystics, and she's a true romantic. It was such a relief, I couldn't tell her everything but I didn't have to hide my feelings from her anymore. I took her hand and we continue our walk; talking of lighter stuff, like her new hobbies and Phil's baseball team. By the time I got back to the house, I was almost skipping. I couldn't tell her Edward's secret but the little I was able to tell her, she accepted.

Summer was almost over. I had the most wonderful time of my life. It was a very rainy time even for Forks but the weather didn't bother me. I had Edward. I didn't need anything else. The only dark cloud on the horizon was my upcoming birthday. Officially, I would be one year older than Edward. No, my birthday was definitely nothing to look forward to.


	23. Chapter 23

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 23

BPOV

It was the Friday before my birthday. Edward and the other Cullen men were going hunting for the weekend. They planned to leave this morning and return on Sunday. Something Alice saw in a vision prompted them to take this last minute trip. I tried to be cheerful – to control the absurd disappointment I was feeling. I knew he needed to hunt but he usually tried not to go too far so it's been a long time since he had an extended trip. I wouldn't see him for two long days. I try to contain my emotions. I'm going to miss him terribly.

We've come to an agreement after the first hunting fiasco. Now I spend the weekend with his family when he goes hunting. Alice, Rosalie and I use that time to go shopping or do other girly things but it's always better when I have him with me. Neither of us can being apart. Two days seem like an eternity. The ache I feel when he's not with me is like a physical pain and I know he feels that way too. I decided that if I'm not going to see him for two days, I need to take advantage of the time we had until he left.

"Did Charlie leave?" I asked. If Charlie is not here, we could fool around without having to be careful.

"Yes, he left a few minutes ago."

I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I got back to my room, he was still laying on the bed. I pulled off my PJ and climbed on top of him giving him his morning kiss; taking my time to suck both his lips before exploring his mouth. I caressed his chest, licking, sucking and trailing kisses down his stomach, while grinding my wet pussy against him.

I pulled down his boxers to his knees and he kicked them off. I reached for his cock and guided it to my pussy, passing it over my slit a few times to lubricate it then slowly lowering myself on his hard cock. I started going up and down his cock; sometimes raising myself all the way up so only the head of his cock remained in my pussy – alternating between taking his deep and just using the head of his cock to pleasure myself. Taking him to the brink and back, teasing both of us and prolonging the exquisite sensations.

His hands were massaging my breasts, trailing up and down my back, over my hips and thighs, returning to my nipples – stimulating me even more. My body was on fire from his touch. My fingers were everywhere too – running over his chest, arms and legs as I moved up and down his cock. Controlling the pace, enjoying the feel of being in control and marveling at how deep he feels in this position. I leaned back; putting my hands on his thigh, feeling him at a different angle. Reaching back to fondle his balls and feeling them tighten at my tough.

Up and down, I rode that cock; sliding it in and out of my pussy, taking as much pleasure as I was giving him. Both of us were groaning, enjoying the exquisite feeling of his cock being sucked into my pussy, over and over. We're looking at each other; watching the emotions race over our faces sometimes holding hands as he sat up to kiss me - increasing the intimacy of the moment. Memorizing each touch, each fleeting expression, the taste, the smells, speaking with our bodies – knowing this has to get us through two days of separation.

He is enjoying this as much as I am. With me taking control, he doesn't have to worry about hurting me. I can take all of that huge, hard cock, or a little - it's all up to me. He pulled me down close to his body. Sucking my nipples; I'm reeling from the added sensations from his cold tongue. Both of us are on the edge of climaxing again. I began grinding into him, going back and forth with my hips, my pussy holding his cock tight; my clit rubbing against him. He was grinding his hips to match my moves. We were in synch, totally choreographed.

The pleasure was mind blowing. Every cell in my body was on fire. The spring in my stomach uncurled as my orgasm builds from my toes, working its way up. I rest my head on his shoulder and bit my lips to keep from screaming as my orgasm burned through me. He thrust into me a few times, I felt his cock swell before his cold semen shoot inside me, quenching the fire in my pussy.

I'm completely sated. I lay down on his chest, trying to breathe deeply to slow my heart. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head and caressing my back as I snuggled into him. I laid on his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent for a few more minutes before going to the shower.

On the way to school - he's dropping me off and leaving the car for Alice as usual, he told me more about his hunting trip. I flashed back to the first weekend he had to go hunting after the incident with James.

* * *

><p><em>He had depriving himself of the blood he needed to survive because of his irrational fear of leaving me alone. His brothers were all going out of state for the weekend to hunt carnivores. The blood is supposed to be closer to human in sustaining them and he told me it tastes better than deer – which is what he would have to drink if he wanted to hunt in the park. They planned to leave Thursday going for a long weekend. He's always tried to be well fed when he's around me because it's easier for him to resist the pull of my blood but he has been remiss in doing this and I knew he was suffering.<em>

_I helped his family convince him that he should go hunt. I even told him that Charlie was not going fishing on Saturday because he was going to spend the day on the reservation – it was Harry Clearwater's birthday and Billy invited Charlie to a bar-b-que he was planning for Harry. I would go with him if Edward was going hunting. I could tell that he didn't want me to go to the reservation but he didn't say anything._

_He drove me to school and assured me that Alice would take me home later. School was miserable without him. When I got into the parking lot after school Alice was waiting for me in the Volvo as planned. The passenger door was open and loud music was blasting. _

_"Hey, Alice," I shouted over the wailing as I climbed in. _

_"Since all the boys went hunting we're having a slumber party!" she announced in a trilling, singsong voice. _

_"A slumber party?" I repeated, suspicion settling in. "I thought you were taking me home."_

_"Aren't you excited?" she crowed. I met her animated gaze for a long second. _

_"You're kidnapping me, aren't you?" She laughed and nodded. _

_"Till Sunday. Esme cleared it with Charlie; you're staying with me two days." I turned my face to the window, my teeth grinding together. I can't blame Charlie. I don't know what Esme said to convince him to allow me to have a sleep over with Alice during the week. I couldn't runaway from school on Friday and go home because Charlie was not expecting me until Sunday. Both families were getting along well so I can't do anything to make Charlie suspicious._

_Now I knew why Edward didn't say anything when I talked about going to the reservation. He had planned to keep me from going to the party with Charlie by making these arrangements with Alice._

_Billy still couldn't tell Charlie that the Cullens were not human. I didn't particularly want to be confronted with his need to interfere in my life but I was willing to put up with it for one day. Edward had deliberately taken the option of going to the party out of my hands. I knew he was trying to protect me from Billy's anger and the other elders who believe the stories but what could they do? They hands were tied until they could prove that the Cullens broke the treaty. I was furious. What made him think that he could treat me this way? I sat there fuming in silence._

_"Sorry," Alice said, not sounding in the least bit penitent. "He paid me off."_

_"How?" I hissed through my teeth._

_"A Porsche. It was going to be my Christmas gift, but now I don't have to wait." She sighed happily. "I'm not supposed to drive it around Forks, but if you want, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A. - I bet I could have you back by midnight."_

_I took a deep breath. "I think I'll pass," I sighed._

_"Pretty over-the-top," I grumbled, incredulous. "He gave you that just for two days of holding me hostage?" Alice made a face. _

_A second later, comprehension came and I gasped in horror. "It's for every time he's gone, isn't it?"_

_She nodded. So this is not just a one-time thing. He's so paranoid about my safety that he's willing to go over the top and buy a Porsche for Alice to baby-sit me. This is not just about me going to Billy's party. What more could there be? As soon as I see him, we have to talk about this. I will not allow him to take control of my life this way. _

_When we got to the garage, I slammed my door and stomped toward the house. She danced along next to me, still unrepentant._

_"Alice, don't you think this is just a little bit controlling? Just a tiny bit psychotic, maybe?"_

_"Not really." She sniffed. "You don't seem to grasp how dangerous a werewolf can be. Especially when I can't see them. Edward has no way to know if you're safe. You shouldn't be so reckless."_

_I suddenly realized that she must have lost my future last night. Jacob called to see if I was coming with Charlie and I told him yes. Edward wasn't going to be home so didn't see any harm in going and I'd get to spend some time with Charlie. _

_"Alice, there are no werewolves on the reservation. They are just humans like me." This was so frustrating. Billy pushing his nose where it doesn't belong and now Edward was acting like a tyrant because he thinks I'm in danger from the "werewolves"._

_My voice turned acidic. "Yes, because a vampire slumber party is the pinnacle of safety conscious behavior."_

_Alice laughed. "I'll give you a pedicure and everything," she promised._

_I tried to be gracious, especially because Esme was there and she was not responsible for what her crazy kids did. It wasn't so bad, except for the fact that I was being held against my will – I was a pampered, over fed hostage. Esme cooked my favorite Italian foods – and Alice was prepared with my favorite movies. Rosalie was there, she didn't look happy but I didn't get a chance to talk to her alone. Alice did insist on the pedicure and I wondered if she was working from a list - maybe something she'd compiled from watching bad sitcoms._

_"Can't you just keep me under surveillance at my house?"_

_"What kind of a slumber party would that be?" Alice shook her head in exasperation._

_"Can I go back to my place to get my things, at least?"_

_She grinned. "Already taken care of."_

_I pulled out the little phone Edward insisted on giving me. "Am I allowed to use the phone?" I asked Alice sarcastically._

_"Charlie knows where you are."_

_"I wasn't going to call Charlie." _

_I dialed Edward's number. Alice was abruptly at my side. She saw the number._

_"I don't think he'll have his phone on him," she said._

_"I'll leave a message." The phone rang four times, followed by a beep. There was no greeting._

_"You are in trouble," I said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."_

_She grinned. "This hostage stuff is fun."_

_"I'm going to sleep now," I announced, heading for the stairs. Alice tagged along._

_"Alice," I sighed. "I'm not going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to and you'd catch me if I tried." She sat back down._

_I was just climbing into bed, when there was a light knock on the door._

_"What, Alice?" I hissed. Wondering what slumber party torture she was planning now._

_"It's me," Rosalie said softly, opening the door enough that I could see the silver glow touch her perfect face. She hesitated in the doorway unsure._

_"Of course," I replied, "Come on in."_

_"I just wanted you to know that I don't agree with what Edward is doing but someone should explain why he's doing it. I want you to understand what he's going through." She stopped and looked at me closely – maybe giving me time to tell her to butt out. I nodded and she continued._

_"When you find your mate, you would do anything to protect them because living without that person is inconceivable. For vampires, it takes a lot for one of us to get hurt or die but you're human so Edward worries about you much more. It terrifies him to be away from you. The thought that something could take you away from him – especially when he's not here to protect you, is very agonizing. That incident with James only served to reinforce how devastated he would be if you were taken away from him. Just know that any of the other men would do the same thing if they were in this position. It's in their nature to protect us. Edward has been alone for so long. Having to live with three mated couples has not been easy for him. He never thought he would find his mate. Then you came along. He's never been this happy or this easy to live with. We all love the changes you've made in his life and we're willing to look the other way even if he gets extreme with his need to keep you safe. I know you're frustrated that he's keeping you locked up here like this, but don't give him too bad a time when he gets back. He loves you more than you know."_

_I got up and hugged her. "Thanks for taking the time to explain this to me. I wish he could have told me this himself instead of the whole kidnapping thing." _

_She patted my shoulder, got up silently and ghosted to the door. "You know Edward, he has to be dramatic. Goodnight, Bella," she whispered._

_"Goodnight, Rosalie," I murmured. When I first met Rosalie, I would have never pictured us having a relationship but I'm happy things changed between us; she's like a big sister. _

_I lay in bed and thought about what she said and my anger melted away. It was replaced by an overwhelming need to see him, to touch him, to tell him how much I love him too. I also wished the year would go by quickly so I wouldn't be as "fragile" as they all consider me but even as I was thinking about getting stronger, I knew Edward will still be over protective._

_That night, I had one of my more vivid fantasies about having sex after my change. Of course I'll have to wait until after the newborn blood craze but I always fantasize about having sex with wild abandon. Waiting for the day when I could give him a blowjob without him having to pull away before he came. I went back to that fantasy._

* * *

><p><em>Edward and I are alone in the house. We just got out of the shower. We make our way to the room and I sit on the edge of the bed with him between my legs. I take his cock in my hand, rubbing my thumb over the head and caressing it. I run my fingers over his balls, holding them in my hands.<em>

_"If you're going to suck my cock stop teasing me," he says as he put it closer to my lips. _

_I put the head in my mouth sucking it. I always treat the head of his cock like an ice cream cone as I suck and lick it; rolling my tongue over the head. I spend a long time just enjoying his taste and the feel of it; licking, sucking and running my tongue around the ridge under the head, licking up the pre-cum. After lavishing attention on the head of his cock, I take it out of my mouth, licking his cock from the tip to his balls, and sucking on his balls. I put his cock back into my mouth, trying to take as much as possible. My saliva is all over his cock, making it wet and slick. I start bobbing my head while I pumped the shaft with my hand. After a few minutes, I stop and look up at him. His eyes are dark with desire._

_"Fuck my mouth. You can't hurt me now. I want to feel you deep in my mouth." I put his cock back in my mouth, put my hands on his ass, pulling him closer to me, pushing his deeper in my mouth and I start sucking harder._

_He growls and grabs the hair in the back of my head and thrust hard. Taking me at my word and fucking my mouth the way he fucks my pussy, guiding my head back and forth on his cock as he thrust. He thrusts deeper, the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat. I started sucking harder each time he hit that spot. With one final thrust, he explodes. I swallow all the cum that was shooting out of him. Then I lick him clean. _

_He drops to his knees, giving me a long hot kiss. Massaging my breast, tweaking my already hard nipples, and sucking on one then the other in his cold mouth, before moving down to my pussy. Licking and sucking my pussy, lapping up my juices. I fall back on the bed opening my legs further for him – lifting my hips to meet his hungry mouth and moaning. He rubs my clit, running circles around it before sucking it. He pushes a finger in my soaking pussy. I arched my back, wanting more. He fucks me with his fingers, first one, then two – plunging them in and out of my soaking pussy before curling them to rub against my g-spot, driving me crazy with pleasure. I'm already on the edge so in record time I'm grabbing his hair and screaming his name as I orgasm._

_He picks me up and positions me so I was bending over the bed with my ass exposed. He plunged his cock in into my wet, aching pussy, pounding hard and fast. His hands are on my hips, pulling me back to meet each thrust. I could feel his balls banging against me from the impact. The speed of his thrust and the depth he's hitting has me moaning uncontrollable. He's like a machine; my own sex machine. In and out, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, he pounds his huge cock into me, filling me up completely. He's fucking me so hard, the bed is shaking. I feel another orgasm crash through me; he fucks me through my orgasm, prolonging the ecstasy. My pussy squeezes his cock and he empties his cum in my pussy. _

_"We're only getting started," he whispers as he picked me up and moved me to the middle of the bed. "Remember, vampires don't need to sleep."_

_Friday night, I was laying in the bath when Edward walked in. I was so happy to see him that I launched myself out of the tub and right into his arms, kissing him all over his face._

_He chuckled and hugged me tight, neither of us caring that his clothes were getting soaked. He kissed my lips and said._

_"I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often."_

_"Give me a minute to work up to it," I teased, kissing him again. My breath was becoming uneven. Finally, he put me down and wrapped me in a towel, bringing me to the bed._

_"Can I apologize?"_

_"For what?"_

_"You were angry with me, remember?"_

_"Oh, that."_

_"I'm sorry. I was wrong. It's much easier to have the proper perspective when I have you safely here." His arms tightened around me. "I go a little berserk when I try to leave you. I don't think I'll go so far again. It's not worth it."_

_I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes, totally content. I smiled. "Didn't you find any mountain lions?"_

_"Yes, I did, actually. Still not worth the anxiety. I'm sorry I had Alice hold you hostage. That was a bad idea."_

_"Yes," I agreed. "You have to trust me. I would never do anything to endanger myself." _

_"I won't do it again."_

_"Okay," I said easily. He was already forgiven. "But slumber parties do have their advantages..." I curled myself closer to him, pressing my lips into the indentation over his collarbone. "You can hold me hostage any time you want."_

_"Mmm," he sighed. "I may take you up on that."_

_"You should have explained why you wanted me to stay here instead of going to the reservation. Or why you don't want me to stay at my house alone. I was really angry with you but Rosalie explained why you did it and I understand but we have to discuss things – even if I don't always understand your reasoning or agree with your decisions." I hugged him close._

_"I love you and I want to be with you for a long, long time. I'm not going to do anything to deprive either of us of that. Forever, remember." I reassured him._

_"I love you so much; it sometimes makes me irrational and paranoid."_

_I kissed him; he deepened the kiss and I forgot all about our disagreement as my body responded to his._

* * *

><p>"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I didn't even realize that we were parked in the lot at school.<p>

"The first time you went hunting after the attack."

"You know those fantasies and day dreams still drive me crazy. One day it's going to be too much for me and I'm going to just fuck you wherever we are. You have no idea how much self control it takes to keep from jumping you."

I giggled and blushed.

"This reminds me, I still have to take you up on your offer to hold you hostage." He said with a smirk. "If I didn't have to go hunting, I'd do it tonight."

My pussy is soaking wet again. I seem to spend my time in a state of perpetual bliss. He opened my door and gave me a long passionate kiss. I wanted to jump in his arms, wrap my legs around him and grind into him but he turned me around and pushed me towards the building.

"Please go now, while I'm still thinking clearly." As I walked away, I turned around and he was running his fingers through his hair breathing just as hard as I was.

I don't know how I'll make it through the day much less the weekend.


	24. Chapter 24

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 24

EPOV

Today is Bella's birthday. She's asleep, curled up next to me. Charlie is still in the house, he's planning to give her a present even though she told him she didn't want to celebrate and he's worried about how she'll react. She's very restless so I decided to wake her up. I kiss her lips, then placing kisses all over her face until she opens her eyes.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered.

She seems a bit disoriented and I wonder what she was dreaming about before I woke her up. I know it was not one of her sex dreams because I didn't feel those emotions coming off her.

"One second." She said as she rushes off to the mirror, staring at herself before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth – she has a phobia about morning breath – like I care about something that insignificant.

"It was just a dream. Only a dream." She kept repeating. She comes back to the bed, sits next to me.

"What was only a dream?" I ask. Trying to understand what was going on in her head. Once again, I wish I could read her mind.

She starts recalling her nightmare as she calls it.

"_I came out of the woods into our meadow; I looked across and saw my grandmother so I started walking towards her. You came up behind me. I tried to warn you that my grandmother will notice your sparkling skin in the sun. "Don't. She'll see you." I yelled but you kept approaching. Since I couldn't stop you, I decided to introduce you to gran. We approach her and I said, "Gran, I'd like you to meet Edward," but it looked like my gran was saying the words instead of me. I finally realized that this older, wrinkled, image of my grandmother was really a reflection of me standing next to an eternally youthful you. You leaned over and kissed my wrinkled forehead and whispered happy birthday."_

"That's when I woke up. I know it was a dream but it really freaked me out."

"Sweetheart, that's never going to happen, in a year, you'll be 'eternally youthful' just like me." I try to reassure her. I could see that this really scared her. What is it about getting older she's worried about? I'll love her no matter what she looks like.

"I'm officially older than you. You'll always be seventeen."

"Bella, isn't eighteen a little young to worry about being old? And technically I'm 107 so I'm much older than you."

"Well maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man. It's gross, I should be thoroughly repulsed." She tried to joke but I could see that she was still a little shaken.

"If it makes you feel better, Esme is older that Carlisle in human years and it hasn't bothered them."

"Really."

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about anything. I promise, I'll never let you get as old as your grandmother. After you graduate high school, we could change you anytime you want - the next day, the next week, month or year. You pick the time." I press the tips of my fingers softly against her temples, cheekbones and jawline. I pull her to me and kiss her deeply. Her pulse is thudding.

I lean closer and press my lips against hers again. She wraps my arms around my neck and threw herself into the kiss. I smile against her lips. She finds me just as irritable as I find her, it's an easy distraction. I pull away before we could get carried away and unlock her arms from around my neck. She has to get ready for school and Charlie is getting anxious to give her his gift. The last thing we need is for him to find us in a compromising position. Of course, we slip occasionally, but mostly, we just cuddle and caress each other when he's in the house. I love having her fall asleep in my arms or with her head on my chest. It's the most fulfilling experience. Laying with her, watching over her while she sleeps.

I push her hair off her forehead and kiss it. "We have a few hours after school before your party; do you want to go to our meadow?"

"That sounds good." Now she's finally smiling.

A few hours in our meadow would be perfect. The meadow is really beautiful, plus we have special memories of the time we spent there. It was the place I revealed myself to her. It was the place I asked her to go to the prom. It was our sanctuary - the place we went to when we wanted to be completely alone, so naturally I was excited about being in our secret place with her on her birthday. As much as I'd enjoy hanging around here with her – with Charlie at work – it would be a thousand times better to be in the meadow. I want to make this birthday unforgettable for her. I've already made plans for us, which I started to put in place while she slept last night. I was hoping she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to go to the meadow.

"Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. As you know, we're all very excited. You should be enjoying this day too. This might be your last human birthday." I kissed her again.

She puts my hand over her heart. It's drumming hyperactively under my palm.

"Do you think that one day my heart might stop trying to jump out of my chest whenever you touch me?"

"I really hope not, I love hearing your heartbeat. I'll miss it after the change."

She went to have her shower so I got dressed and snuck out the window so she could have some privacy.

As I waited outside for her to have her breakfast and get her gifts from Charlie, I went over the vision Alice had while planning Bella's party.

_Alice doesn't tell her about the party until we get to school on her birthday, which makes Bella nervous and uncomfortable at the party. She gets a paper cut and a drop of her blood lands on the carpet, Jasper immediately lunges for her, unable to resist the temptation of her blood. Trying to protect her, I throw her back against a table of plates and push Jasper away, throwing him backward into the piano. Jasper comes on, mad for her blood, but he's stopped by me, Carlisle and Emmett. Bella's right arm is seriously cut by the shards – spilling more blood and needing stiches. I get depressed about putting her in danger; I leave her, making my family promise not to contact her again, which leads to her getting depressed, hanging out with Jacob and a pack of boys from the reservation, getting into extreme sports and jumping off a cliff. Alice gets a vision of her jumping, tells Rosalie she's going back to Folks to see what's happening, Rosalie calls me up to tell me Bella jumped to her death and in a fit of utter despondency, I go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. Alice finds Bella alive, sees my plan and brings her to Italy to save me from myself. Now the Volturi is involved in our lives and wants Alice, Bella and myself to join them. We convince them to let us go but they will be forever entwined in our lives. All of this from a paper cut._

We all thought that Bella had out grown her awkward phase but we're not going to take any chances with her life. Alice told her about the party in advance and we took turns hunting over the weekend and the beginning of the week since we could never leave her unprotected. And all the gifts will be in bags. No wrapping paper. The only surprise will be Rosalie and Emmett – in keeping with the pretense of being in college, they will be staying away a lot this year. She thinks they're still in Africa and she misses them. She told me they're like the big sister and brother she always wished she had. They both think of her as a little sister and they insisted on coming back for her birthday.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

That nightmare really had me going for a while and I'm glad Edward was here with me when I woke up before this developed into a full blown panic attack. After speaking to him – even though I know we went through this before – I'm reassured about my future with him and the rest of the Cullens and I will not let this dream about being a wrinkled little old lady get me down. I know it's my subconscious picking up on the negative thoughts about being older than Edward but as he reminded me, between his human years and the amount of time he's been a vampire, he is 107 – now that's old. I decided to stop worrying about being eighteen and just enjoy the day. Now that the nightmare was banished and I'm once again confident of my forever with him, a year or two one direction or the other shouldn't matter to me so much.

I had a shower and got ready for school. I decided to wear a skirt and get dressed up for my birthday – and as Edward reminded me, this might be my last human birthday so I might as well go out with a bang. Skirts were the easiest things to wear with my cast so I've become accustomed to wearing them. Even when I took my cast off, I continued wearing them. I actually like the convenience a skirt provided – biology class was not the only enjoyable day I had with Edward wearing a skit. Who knew that dressing girly could be so rewarding?

I went down for breakfast and Charlie was waiting with gifts. If Edward didn't talk some sense into me, I would be freaking out.

"Happy birthday, Bells."

"Dad, we agreed, no gifts." I protested halfheartedly.

"At least mine's not wrapped. It doesn't count." He hands me a digital camera.

"Okay, this is actually kind of great. Thanks, Dad."

"Goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated - well, she coordinated with me."

I open the wrapped gift to reveal a scrapbook from my mom.

"To put your pictures in, to record your senior year – man senior year. How'd you  
>get so old so fast?"<p>

"Not that old."

"I don't know. Is that a grey hair?" He jokes, teasing me about my obsession with aging. Thanks to my conversation with Edward, I just shake my head, knowing that he's just joking.

Instead of waiting outside for me, Edward came to the door as planned. I ran to let him in.

"Good morning Charlie. Do you mind if I borrow Bella after school? My family wants to celebrate her birthday." Edward asked.

"That's fine–the Mariners are playing the Sox tonight," Charlie explained. "So I won't be any kind of company… Here." He scooped up the camera he'd gotten me and threw it to me.

"If they're doing something fun at the Cullens' tonight, Bella, you should take some pictures. You know how your mother gets–she'll want to see the pictures faster than you can take them."

"Good idea, Charlie," Edward said.

I turned the camera on Edward, and snapped the first picture. "It works."

"That's good. Hey, say hi to Alice for me. She hasn't been over in a while." Charlie's mouth pulled down at one corner.

"It's been three days, Dad," I reminded him. Charlie was crazy about Alice. He'd become attached last spring when she'd helped me through my awkward convalescence; Charlie would be forever grateful to her for saving him from the horror of an almost-adult daughter who needed help showering. "I'll tell her."

"Okay. You kids have fun tonight." Edward smiled, took my hand to pull me from the kitchen.

As he drove, I thought once again on how much my life changed since meeting Edward. It's like a miracle. Not only did I get the love of my life but I also got a whole family.

When I'm at the Cullens', Esme refuses to let me lift a finger. I've never had that in my life and it took some time for me to accept being taken care of. When I lived with my mom, I was taking care of her instead of the other way around. Now I live with Charlie and it's the same, I cook, clean, go shopping and take care of the house like I did with mom. It was only after Edward explained how much pleasure it gives her to do these things for me that I stopped protesting.

Each of them has proved that they would put themselves on the line to keep me safe. Now they are all focused on making my last human year unforgettable – like this birthday party Alice planned. Edward and his siblings want me to indulge in every human experience over the next year before the change. They don't want me to have any regrets and with the unlimited amounts of money they seem to have, this is sometimes a scary thought. I've agreed to put all the dangerous stuff off until I'm stronger. Emmett is a daredevil and would get me killed if I agree to do most of the things he suggests. I told him that I would not normally do things like sky diving or cliff jumping so I'll leave that for later. When we could all do them together.

When we got to school Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric, were standing around. Edward and I walked over to the group.

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" Mike jokes; we're doing Romeo and Juliet in literature.

I laughed and push them closer together, "I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories.

"I take them, I don't pose for them." Angela holds up her own camera.

"You do today." I said as I push Angela to the others.

"You'll photoshop my nose if it looks big, right?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture; no one will be looking at you guys." Eric teased.

After I taking a few pictures of them, Edward took the camera and got one with me and the gang before taking my hand and leading me away.

Alice was waiting for us inside the building her tawny eyes brilliant with excitement and a silver gift bag in her hands.

"Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Shh!" I hissed, glancing around to make sure no one had heard her. I'm celebrating with Edward and his family but I didn't want the whole school to know it's my birthday.

She ignored me. "Do you want to open your present now or later?" she asked eagerly. I just frowned at her.

"Okay… later, then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?" I sighed. Of course she would know what my birthday presents were. Alice would have "seen" what my parents were planning as soon as they'd decided that themselves.

"Yeah. They're great."

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have you been a senior?"

"That's different."

"Happy birthday Bella." Jasper said as he turned to leave with Alice.

Edward gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. I looked into his liquid topaz eyes, and my heart gave a not-quite-so-gentle squeeze of its own. Hearing the stutter in my heartbeats, he smiled again. He lifted his free hand and traced one cool fingertip around the outside of my lips before he kissed me passionately. All too soon, he broke away saying that we needed to go to class - Edward arranged to have the same classes I had this year so we could spend the whole day together.

The day went by agonizingly slow. He took every opportunity to kiss and touch me. In between classes, he'd lean against me at the lockers, brush the hair from my forehead, gaze into my eyes and then kiss me. Light feather like kisses on my forehead, or cheek, the tip of my nose, my eyes or suck one of my lips gently. Never the same. Never for long, just teasing me. I never knew where he was going to kiss next. As we walked to class, he 'accidently' brushed his hands against my breasts when he put his arms around me. In class, he's brush his legs against mine, seemingly innocently. He was never blatant about his touches. He didn't take advantage of the fact that I was wearing a skirt and some of our seats were close to the back of the room; just covert touches.

In literature, they were showing Romeo and Juliet and he whispered all Romeo's lines to me – his cold breath tickling my ear, making me cream my panties. Mr. Berty saw him talking and asked Edward if he was paying attention. Edward responds by quoting Romeo's final soliloquy from the play.

"O, here Will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss."

He told me how much he loved me. How happy he was that I was born. He even mentioned giving Renee and Charlie gifts for creating me for him. By lunchtime, I wanted to drag him into a closet or in his car for some alone time but he conveniently disappeared. I consoled myself with the fact that school has to finish sometime and we were going to our meadow. So I went to lunch and the guys took my camera and snapped pictures of each other, just goofing off. He came back just in time to walk me to our next class and the sensual torture continued, more kisses and touches. By the time school ended, I was ready to promise him anything to have an orgasm.

We told Alice and Jasper goodbye and we went to the back of the school, checked that no one was around and walked into the forest. Alice will drive my car.

"Up you go." Edward helped me onto his back and took off running. I always marvel at how strong and fast he is and I love the feel of his muscles moving under me while he ran.

When he stopped it was in the middle of the meadow. I slid down and he turned me around. I gasped. In front of us was a tent or more of a gazebo. It was so unexpected. The position I was in when he carried me, kept this from my view. It was white and it looked beautiful in the middle of the flowers.

He unzipped the flap and we went into the tent. There was a rug covering the entire area inside, throw pillows scattered around, a bouquet of roses and an ice bucket with a champagne bottle. It looked like it came out of a movie set.

"When did you do this? How did you get everything here?"

"One question at a time," he laughed.

"This is what I was doing at lunchtime. Actually I started last night while you were asleep. I wanted to surprise you. As I said before, your birth is definitely something to celebrate and I want you to have the happiest birthday humanly possible. As for how I got everything here, I borrowed your truck. I was the only vehicle that could hold all this stuff."

"You must have been really desperate if you drove my truck. I'm surprised you didn't just buy a truck and give it to me for my birthday." I was trying to joke, because I was close to crying and I didn't want to cry. I was chocked up with emotions. I couldn't find words to tell him how much this meant to me. I hugged him and reached up to kiss him.

"Thank you Edward." This is shaping up to be the happiest birthday ever and it's not over yet.

He helped me sit in the middle of the rug, propping pillows up against my back, then went for the ice bucket.

"I'm not old enough to drink or are we playing by vampire rules here?" I teased.

"Nonalcoholic, its sparkling grape juice – don't want you to get drunk and do anything you don't want to." He said with a smirk.

He came over with the bottle, two champagne flutes and a small box.

"Happy birthday my beautiful Bella," we clinked glasses.

He opened the box to reveal six chocolate covered strawberries, decorated in tiny tuxedos which he insisted on feeding me, licking my lips between bites. I was in heaven. The taste of the chocolate, the strawberries and the tingling feel of the bubbles on my tongue was sheer bliss. Not to mention the electricity pulsing between us. After I swallowed the last piece of strawberry, he leaned over and thoroughly sucked the taste from my lips and tongue.

"Human food is usually disgusting, but mixed with your delectable taste, it's not too bad." He whispered against my lips.

He put the glass aside, continuing his kissing and touching – from my forehead down to my cheek, my nose, neck, my lips, gently and slowly. His fingers were wreaking havoc with my body, touching me like I was made of the finest most delicate crystal, lightly running through my hair, along my neck, my shoulders, brushing my breasts and trailing down to my waist and back. Always returning to kiss my lips, teasing me before giving me his tongue or taking mine – our tongues entwining as we savor the taste of each other.

He was driving me crazy. Tingling sensations were running throughout my body with every touch and kiss. He started removing my shirt, kissing every new uncovered spot, making his way down my chest to my stomach and back. He removed my bra, massaging and kissing my breast. Sucking on my nipples, then blowing his cold breath on them.

I was begging him, "Please Edward, please, please." I couldn't say exactly what I was begging him for because as much as this was torture, I didn't want it to end. I was soaking wet, rubbing my legs together trying to get some relief. He was enjoying sucking my nipples and massaging my breasts, taking his time, tasting, suckling, and nibbling. I was moaning uncontrollably, writhing under him, arching my back, pushing my chest out for more of his lips, his tongue and his hands. Anything to relieve the tension building in me.

He kissed his way down to my waist removing my skirt. Now the only piece of clothing left was my panty – which he just ignored. He kissed, licked and nibbled every inch of my body but never touching my panty covered core. He licked and nibbled on my inner thighs, coming close to where I wanted him most but never giving me what I wanted. I know he could see and smell how aroused I was but he continued his erotic torture. He massaged my thighs and calves then made his way back up my body to kiss me. He trailed his fingers along my jaw, looking deeply in my eyes.

"You are so beautiful, I could never get enough of looking at you, touching you, tasting you." He whispered once again. If I had any doubts about that before today, I would be convinced by now.

He made his way down my body again. This time, he removed my panty, gently running his fingers over my folds. The anticipation was killing me but even the sight and feel of my wet pussy wasn't enough to rush him. He slowly caressed and kissed both sides of my inner thighs, spreading my legs wider. The anticipation had me on edge. I kept wiggling my hips. Trying to direct his moves but he had a mind of his own. Finally I felt his tongue on me. My hips bucked. I've waited for this for hours. I was sensitive to the slightest touch. He started licking me, with long slow strokes.

"Edward, please, you're killing me, please, please, please." I kept chanting – wanting more.

He sucked my clit and I almost passed out from the relief. He sucked it, rubbed his tongue around it and blew on it. When he stuck his tongue inside me my heart began racing faster. I was panting; I could feel my orgasm – which was building for hours wash over me, the sweet tingling feeling invading every cell in my body. My legs started to shake, my toes curled and I screamed his name before collapsing into a senseless mass on the rug. He came up to cuddle me, holding me tightly to his chest. He was whispering to me but I couldn't make out a word. I was too far gone to make sense of anything.

After I calm down, he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered before pulling me tightly to his chest again.

"I love you too." I snuggled close to him thinking of something I could do for him. Whatever I do, I have to keep it secret until the last minute or Alice will see and spoil my surprise. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of peace that settled over me.

* * *

><p>He scaled the walls and entered his room through his balcony so I could freshen up. Alice's silver bag was on his bed. I opened it to find an outfit for the party. After we both showered and changed we headed for the stairs. Just in time to hear Alice yelling "It's time it's time it's time!"<p>

She rushed to meet us, tugging our hands and pulling us to the top of the landing. Skipping down the stairs to join Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper who were all looking up at Edward and I. The living room was filled with hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls. We followed her down and Esme and Carlisle hugged me. While Alice took pictures – putting my birthday present to use.

"Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in." Carlisle said.

"Like that's even possible." Esme responded. "Happy birthday, Bella."

I heard Emmett teasing Edward. "Dating an older woman. Hot."

"Happy birthday little sis." Emmett gave me a bear hug – threatening to cut off my flow of air. Rosalie had to pull me out of his arms and gave me a much gentler hug wishing me happy birthday also. I was excited to see Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice was snapping pictures like crazy, "For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!" She

Dragged me over to a table filled with gift bags a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.

"Alice, I'm the only one who even eats cake. That thing could feed fifty."

"Hope you're hungry."

The first gift was from Rosalie – it was a necklace.

The next gift was from Emmett and Jasper – an empty car-radio box. I looked at them quizzically,

"Um… thanks."

"Since you refuse to get rid of that old truck, Jasper and I are going to fix it up for you - starting with a radio, which I already installed."

"Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of –" Edward started to say.

"Don't hate the truck," I said with a laugh. "Remember it came in handy earlier."

Carlisle and Esme gave me two plane tickets to visit my mom.

Alice pushed me into Edward's arms, "show me the love." as she snapped a picture of us looking at each other.

The next present was a CD from Edward. He recorded my lullaby and a few of his compositions for me.

When all the gifts were opened and they watched me blow out the candles on my cake and insisted on me eating some of it, it was my turn to surprise Edward.

I wanted to play a song for Edward and I wanted to do it in front of his family because they are all a big part of my live now. Alice started jumping up and down. I gave her the evil eye. I walked over to the sound system and put in my iPod selecting Celine Dion's - Because You Loved Me. I walked up to him and whispered.

"This really explains how I feel." He pulled me close to him and like he did at prom, he slipped his feet under mine while we danced in the living room in front of his family. Eventually they all joined in, putting the song on repeat.

For all those times you stood by me  
>For all the truth that you made me see<br>For all the joy you brought to my life  
>For all the wrong that you made right<br>For every dream you made come true  
>For all the love I found in you<br>I'll be forever thankful baby  
>You're the one who held me up<br>Never let me fall  
>You're the one who saw me through through it all<p>

You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<p>

You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<br>You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
>Maybe I don't know that much<br>But I know this much is true  
>I was blessed because I was loved by you<p>

You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<p>

You were always there for me  
>The tender wind that carried me<br>A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
>You've been my inspiration<br>Through the lies you were the truth  
>My world is a better place because of you<p>

You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<p>

You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<p>

I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<p>

When the song finished a third time, all the women came to hug me. Everyone was so emotional. Esme squeezed me to her breast, kissing the top of my head the way Edward does. Alice and Rosalie all thought it was a beautiful gesture. I was really happy. He's always doing wonderful things to show me how much he loves me and I know he doesn't expect anything in return but I love doing little things for him. I may not have much money but there are still things I could do that don't cost a penny. Seeing how happy he and his family were tonight, celebrating my birthday just culminated the sense of belonging I feel.

This was the best birthday ever. Just like he and his family planned. After all the fun, it was time to go home. Esme packed the cake so I could bring it home for Charlie and he could share it with the officers at the station. Edward lugged all my presents to my car as I said my goodnight to everyone, thanking them again for the wonderful night.

When we got home, I printed my pictures to start my scrapbook. I placed the pictures on the pages and Edward did the inscriptions in his beautiful script. To think that this morning I was so upset about turning eighteen and now I have a great day to add to the other wonderful memories of my time with Edward. I looked at the picture with me and Edward gazing lovingly at each other and a few months ago, I would have folded it over to show just Edward but now I was proud to display the two of us for everyone to see. It was a wonderful way to begin my senior year. I'm sure I'll have more pictures than my scrapbook could hold before it was over.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - Because You Loved Me Lyrics by Celine Dion are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels.<p>

A/N – Where to find Because You Love Me:-Google the song and you'll find the lyrics (lyrics007) and videos (YouTube) or other sites.


	25. Chapter 25

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 25

BPOV

* * *

><p>The school year was speeding right along.<p>

October

November

December

January

Where do I start? Edward told me that your human memories fade over time, so along with my scrapbook; I decided to keep a journal of this year because I want to remember as much of it as I can. So here I am, at my desk trying to recall as much as possible because I will never get everything down on paper today.

Looking back, those four months seemed like four weeks. How did four months manage to go by so quickly? With school, helping to plan the wedding, picking colleges and the activities Edward and his siblings planned to occupy me, it's a wonder I even get to sleep. Emmett and Rosalie were bored travelling alone so they stayed in Seattle. We usually met them out of town for activities so none of the people in Forks could spot them – only at school holidays, did they come into town or hung out at my house. Instead of trying to remember what happened each week, I'll do each month and write the major events. I'll go back to fill in things I missed another day.

October – Jess and Angela wanted to do a girls night out. After what happened the day we went shopping for dresses, I was not eager to go to Port Angeles again but I didn't want to isolate the few human friends I had so I decided to go. For Edward's peace of mind, Alice would come along. The girls are getting use to what they call her 'strange behavior' because she, Jasper, Edward and I sit at the same table with Mike and the gang now that Emmett and Rosalie are off to college. Edward was stressed about the outing.

"Bella, remember what happened the last time. Don't wander around on your own. I know those guys are no longer roaming the street and Alice doesn't see anything happening, but please don't do anything reckless." Edward pleaded.

"Ok, I'll stay with the girls. I'm sure Alice will call you if anything changes." I tried to assure him. I know how worried he gets when he's not personally watching over me. I wouldn't be surprised if he plans to do his own surveillance like the last time he came to my rescue.

At the last minute, Angela had to take care of her little brothers so the three of us headed off. We went to see a movie about Zombies – I wouldn't be surprised if I learned they were real. Who knew that vampires and werewolves were real? Personally I haven't seen a werewolf but the Cullens assured me that they were real and Jacob mentioned them that day on the beach.

After the movie, we were on the way to get dinner when I saw a gang hanging out next to a bar. I was immediately transported back to that horrible night when I was almost attacked. I was halfway across the street, walking slowly forward without ever making the conscious decision to move my feet. I didn't understand why, but some perverse reaction in me demanded I go up to these guys.

"Bella! You can't go in a bar!" Jess hissed.

Alice grabbed my arm. "Bella I see what you're planning. I'm not letting you cross the street. I don't think Edward would like that." She said.

"Are they going to hurt me?" I asked.

"No, I don't see anything bad happening."

"Then go keep Jess calm. Come get me if anything goes wrong." I know she was reluctant but she was handicapped. Alice had to pretend to be normal so she couldn't pick me up and take me away or drag me in the opposite direction. If she was human she couldn't physically overpower me because I was bigger than her. If she saw anything bad happening; she would distract Jess and knock me out or something like that. I continued across the street.

"Bella, stop this right now!" My muscles locked into place, froze me where I stood because it wasn't Jessica or Alice's voice that rebuked me now. It was a furious voice, a beautiful voice – soft like velvet even though it was irate. It was Edward's voice. Where did he suddenly come from? I looked around myself in shock. Did he decide to follow us after all? I didn't see him. If he wasn't here, why was I hearing his voice? I shook my head, trying to understand. I didn't see him and yet, he felt improbably close.

"Go back to Alice and Jessica," the lovely voice ordered, still angry. "You promised–nothing stupid."

I began to suspect that I was having some kind of hallucination; triggered, no doubt, by memory, the deja vu, the strange familiarity of the situation. I ran through the possibilities quickly in my head.

Option one: I was crazy. That was the layman's term for people who heard voices in their heads.

Option two: My subconscious mind was projecting what he would have said if he was here.

The wise thing would be to run away from this potentially destructive–and certainly mentally unstable–development. It would be stupid to encourage hallucinations but I was curious. The closer I got to the guys, the more I had this overpowering feeling of Edward's presence. I know he was not there physically but I could feel him as if he was right next to me. Was invisibility a vampire trait I didn't know about? I kept walking.

Finally I was right up to one of the guys. Now that I was closer–I analyzed the short, dark man's face. It was not familiar in any way. I felt a sense of relief that this was not the terrible man who had tried to hurt me almost a year ago - I know Edward said he was arrested but it was different to actually see this stranger close up; seeing with my own eyes, that this was not the same man from that night. Behind his head, I saw Edward's angry face appear.

"Hi," one of the men called his tone both confident and a bit sarcastic. He was fair-skinned and fair-haired, and he stood with the assurance of someone who thought of himself as quite good-looking. I couldn't tell whether he was or not. I was prejudiced.

"From across the street, you looked like someone I knew; sorry, my mistake." I turned to leave and the face disappeared. What could this mean? I didn't have time to ponder this further, I had to get back to Jess and Alice. I knew Jess wouldn't understand my morbid fascination with those guys and I didn't want to push Alice too much. They didn't see my Edward hallucination and I can't explain it to Alice with Jess around.

I was fascinated by this new development. I couldn't wait to tell Edward about it. We already know we could project our emotions to each other but for him to actually become a hallucination when I do something risky, that's fascinating. The girls were mad at me and I'm sure Alice is waiting to kill me but I'm not concerned about that.

"What were you thinking?" Jess snapped. "You don't know them–they could have been psychopaths!"

I shrugged, wishing she would let it go.

"Don't worry Jess; I dared her to do it. She was just showing me that she was not afraid of anything." Alice was trying to cover for me.

"You are both crazy." Jess grumbled.

"Sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't tell her about this. She already thought I was crazy.

We went to dinner, Alice acting all bubbly trying to divert Jess's attention from the incident outside the bar. By the time we finished dinner, she wasn't upset anymore. Maybe Alice could dazzle people like Edward. When she went to the bathroom, I turned to Alice. "Did you see that? Is that why you let me go up to those guys?" I asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I saw Edward and I heard his voice telling me to stay away from those guys." I explained.

"No, I didn't see that, I realized that you were thinking about that night last year and I knew nothing bad would happen so I just let you get your crazy human reactions out of the way. Edward and Carlisle arranged to have those men arrested last year so I knew they weren't the same men. Do you think I would honestly let you put yourself in danger whether I had a vision or not? Edward would kill me if I let anything happen to you and even if he didn't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't protect you the way Edward would." She mentioned that Jess was on her way back so we changed the conversation.

When we got to the Cullens', Edward read Alice's mind before I could explain anything to him. He started yelling at her.

"Be mad at me," I said, "it wasn't her fault."

"Don't worry, I'm just as angry with you too." He snapped.

He was pacing and ranting. Pulling his hair and threatening to lock me up until I became a vampire. If vampires could get heart attacks, I swear he would have. He was really mad at me for putting myself in danger and mad at Alice for not dragging me in the opposite direction. Wanting to know how she didn't see this happening. I know Rosalie explained how he felt about something happening to me but I didn't think that applied to this occasion so I told him so. He didn't see it my way. I tried calming him down the way I did last year. This really was déjà vu.

He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing loudly. Then he and Alice had one of their silent conversations.

"Sorry Alice. You more than anyone else, know what I'm going through."

"No problem." She said as she patted him on the chest, she shook her head and headed off to find Jasper.

For a moment he still looked so frightening. His eyes were black. I could see the effort it was taking him not to explode again.

"Edward that was nothing; it's not like I got on the back of a bike with one of those strange men. It was nothing like the last time I went to Port Angeles. It was nothing like the time I met James in the ballet studio. Alice didn't see anything bad happening or I would never have gone up to them." I reminded him.

"She could have been wrong." He muttered.

"You'll never catch me betting against Alice."

We stared at each other for a very long time. Finally, his expression softened.

"So where does that leave us?" I wondered.

He chuckled humorlessly. "I believe it's called an impasse."

I sighed. He thinks I did something dangerous and I thought it was controlled because Alice was there. Neither of us was budging.

I told him what happened, about hearing his voice and seeing his face - even though he probably already knew from reading Alice's mind. He was intrigued about my hallucination but worried at the same time.

"Please tell me you did not risk your life to see if I was following you?" he pleaded. "Tell me you didn't deliberately court danger to flush me out."

"No, at first it was all unconscious. Then I was curious to see the guy who reminded me of that night. Then when I saw your face and heard your voice, I was intrigued but I would never put myself in danger, knowing how much it would hurt you if anything happened to me." I assured him.

"I've told you before; I can't believe you're human. Your reactions are not normal human behavior." He hugged me tightly.

"Bella, I can't lose you. I can't live without you." He kissed me, a hard passionate kiss, which I returned. I was clinging to him, feeling that electricity that is always present between us. We decided talk to Carlisle when he got back from the hospital tomorrow.

That night, we had what I called makeup sex. I've heard about make up sex and wondered what it would be like but Edward and I hardly fight and sex with Edward was always out of this world anyway.

I leaned back as I remembered that night.

Edward picked me up and carried me to his room. We decided to take a shower before we went to bed. On the way to the bathroom, we started undressing each other, lightly touching and looking at each other longingly. He leaned down to kiss me, gently sucking my lips. I opened my mouth for his tongue immediately. He languidly sucked my tongue. Just that kiss made me weak. He kissed my forehead, my nose, then kissed his way along my jaw, moving back to my lips again. I kissed him greedily, my hands tangled in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer so I could devour his mouth. When I stopped to breathe, he kissed the top of my head then he brushed the hair away from my face, looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much." He whispered. "I'm sorry if I get overbearing at times. Please forgive me."

"I don't know what came over me. I should be asking for forgiveness too." I gently traced along his jaw before I reached up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and I groaned as I felt his cock poking me through his jeans. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

He took off my shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor. I reached up to help him remove his t-shirt. He tugged and pulled at my jeans and I felt them along with my panties being pushed down my thighs. I stepped out of them as he undid the clasp of my bra. I unsnapped his jeans. He stepped out of them along with his boxers. Now we were both naked. I looked at him, admiring his body, looking at his hard cock, wanting it in me soon. He lifted me up, setting me on the cold counter.

His hands reached for my breasts, massaging them, playing with my nipples until they were hard as rocks. He sucked one while he continued massaging and teasing the other. I groaned as pleasure raced through my body. I arched my back, pushing out my chest; silently begging him for more.

He moved down my body and I leaned back, opening my legs further for his hungry mouth. His tongue lapped at my pussy, darting up my slit and then over my clit, flicking back and forth incredibly fast, his cold breath was all over my crotch. He pulled my ass closer to the edge as he continued to devour my pussy. The more he sucked on my lips, the more he slid his tongue in and out of my pussy, the more I wanted to feel his tongue. I started to push against his face. I was grinding my pussy on his face, never wanting this exquisite feeling to end.

His hands reaching up to squeeze my breasts and I was moaning and writhing as he continued to fuck me with his tongue, pushing that tongue in and out, in and out of my wet aching pussy. I was moaning and bucking my hips.

He squeezed my breast and twisted my nipples while he moved to my clit, pushing at it with the tip of his tongue, making circles around it then sucked it into his cold mouth. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming but I could still hear a muffled cry escape as my orgasm hit me.

He pulled me close and kissed me as he entered me in one fluid thrust. He began to pull back and thrust forward, setting a slow pace. His mouth capturing one puckered nipple in his mouth as his cock slid in and out. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in closer, wanting him to go faster, deeper. I wanted to feel all of him inside my hot pussy. He continued with his languid pace. Thrusting back and forth, keeping his rhythm as he suckled on my breasts.

"Please, Edward," I begged. "Please."

Giving in to my pleas, he eased up from my breasts, lifted my legs to his shoulders and he started to thrust faster, going deep and hard. I laid my back flat on the counter. He was holding my hips, pulling me into each thrust. I could feel another orgasm begin to pool in my belly. Building up force to spread out and ignite every cell in my body.

I was writhing uncontrollably under the assault of his hips, feeling his magnificent cock filling me up as he thrusts in and out of me repeatedly. The intense sensations made the fire in my body begin to spread out, heightening my passion. I removed my legs from his shoulder, wrapping it around his waist. I raised myself up to kiss him as I ran my hands over his chest. Now he was moaning against my mouth. I racked my finger nails over his back. Knowing that I couldn't break his skin but the extra stimulation heightened the sensations for him. He started going faster.

As my orgasm got closer, I was desperate for more of him. My hands were all over his chest and back, traveling over every inch of his upper body, sending sparks through my finger tips everywhere I touched him. I licked his jaw, sucked his lips and nibbled on his neck, getting his sweet taste on my tongue. I felt a shiver go through him. His cock twitched inside me. I stared into his eyes. They were black from hunger and not for my blood. He was consumed by lust. We were both close. He bent his head to my breast and bit me just above my nipple. Wave after wave of pleasure ripped through me.

He covered my mouth with his and kissed me deeply, trying to stifle my screams. My pussy muscles tightened around his cock, massaging him with each spasm. Squeezing him harder; demanding his orgasm in return. I felt him squirting deep inside me as my pussy continued to squeeze him. My orgasm seemed to last forever.

I clung to him like a wet rag. Totally spent. I felt like all the bones in my body melted. He held me for a while before carrying me to the shower. He put a foot on the edge of the tub and had me sit on it. Then he pulled down the hose and grabbed a bottle of body wash. He gently soaped me all over, using the hose to wash me off. He leaned me against the tiles as he gave himself a quick wash. He picked me up and walked out of the bath, grabbing a few towels on his way out.

He spread one towel on the bed then sat down with me on his lap. He gently dried me all over. He pulled back the covers and laid me on the cool sheets. I snuggled into the pillow as exhaustion took over. I felt him slipping something over my head; I opened my eyes to see him dressing me in one of his t-shirts. Once it was on, he wrapped the blanket around me and snuggled against me. I pressed my cheeks against his chest and inhaled deeply as I closed my eyes again and surrendered to the safety and comfort of his arms; knowing that he would always be there to take care of me.

"I love you," I mumbled as a yawned.

"Me too," he said and I felt a chuckle deep in his chest.

As oblivion washed over me, I felt him kiss the top of my head.

The next day, we went to Carlisle and told him all the strange things we've noticed since we met. We told him about my dream the first time I saw Edward, about the feelings we could project to each other, then I related what happened in Port Angeles tonight. He sat deep in thought for a while until Edward addressed him – for a vampire with all the time on his hands he was being very impatient.

"What does it mean, Carlisle?" Edward asked urgently.

Carlisle shook his head and passed his hands over his face as if he was waking up. Then he started talking in that calm reassuring voice.

"In tribal societies such as the Aborigines of Australia telepathy is accepted as a human faculty," Carlisle told us. "Some people also believe in clairvoyance. With the two of you, it seems to be a combination of the two or it could be something else entirely. It seems that the two of you are more closely linked than we realized and it's getting stronger the more time you spend with each other. You've gone from projecting feelings and ideas to this. This is more than mated vampires could do. Imagine how much stronger these feelings would get when Bella becomes a vampire."

We both stared at him, trying to understand where he was going with this.

"In the beginning, when you first met, you had that immediate connection. Your souls fused - each of you recognized your mate, even if you didn't know what was happening at the time. You both felt a strong attraction to the other and Edward was probably thinking of taking you to the meadow, so your subconscious picked up on that and manifested itself in a dream. That would explain why you saw the meadow before he took you there. I'll have to do some research on this. This is fascinating, something new to learn." He dismissed us and went to his computer and books.

Edward and I decided to wait to see what he found out. We already knew of our strange connection so we accepted this as another indication that we were made for each other.

* * *

><p>There was a "Twilight Zone" Halloween festival at one of the hotels so Edward and his brothers all went dressed as vampires - the guys even wore fangs. Alice was Red Riding Hood, Rosalie was Snow White and I was bride of Frankenstein. Alice ordered all the costumes from the internet, specific to our measurements so everything fitted perfectly. We met Angela and her boyfriend there. She was dressed as a witch and Ben was a werewolf. Emmett thought it was hilarious. He's never spent so much time around humans – except school – so he got a kick out of being himself. He was running around telling people, "I want to suck your blood". Rosalie just shook her head like an indulgent mother while Edward and Jasper kept telling him to stop being so stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>November brought paintball and Thanksgiving. Jasper talked us into going paintballing. He found a park in Washington State that had what they called, a 'Special Forces' match, where your group fight against the park instructors. Jasper thought us techniques and it felt like he was a general in the army, marshaling his troops. Of course, our group won. It's a pity vampires couldn't fight in the army because his military tactics were on point. After the match, I was curious about Jasper's knowledge and experience so he promised to tell me his story when we got back to the house.<p>

As soon as we got back and everyone cleaned up, we gathered in the living room. Esme and Carlisle joined us when they found out Jasper was going to tell me his story.

"How much do you know about me, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Not much," I admitted.

Jasper stared at Edward, who looked up to meet his gaze.

"No," Edward answered his thought. "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now. I wanted her to hear everyone's story before her change and yours is the only one she hasn't heard yet."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully, and then started to roll up the arm of his ivory sweater.

I watched, curious and confused, trying to figure out what he was doing. He held his wrist under the edge of the lampshade beside him, close to the light of the naked bulb, and traced his finger across a raised crescent mark on the pale skin. Jasper's face was unreadable as he pushed the sleeve of his thin sweater higher up his arm. At first my eyes could not make sense of the texture that was layered thickly across the skin. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because the bright glow of the lamp beside him threw the slightly raised design into relief, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes. And then I grasped that the pattern was made of individual crescents like the one on his wrist they looked like teeth marks.

I gasped, staring up at him. "Jasper, what happened to you?"

"Bites from newborn vampires repeated a thousand times." He laughed a little ruefully and brushed at his arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"Why?" I breathed in horror, feeling rude but unable to stop staring at his subtly ravaged skin.

"I didn't have quite the same . . . upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." His voice turned hard as he finished.

I gaped at him, appalled.

"Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, "you must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries."

The others had heard this before but they were just as absorbed as I was; I could feel his eyes on my face, reading every flicker of emotion. Then he got into his story. I kept quiet, cuddled next to Edward.

He told me stories of his human life as a major in the Texas army, fighting for the Confederacy during the Civil War. He met a woman named Maria near Galveston one night. Ever the gentleman, he stopped to help her and friends. I could still hear him relating the story.

"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.'

"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run." Jasper paused, his face thoughtful.

"A few days later," he finally said, and I wasn't sure if he had edited his story for my sake or because he was responding to the tension that even I could feel exuding from Edward.

"I was introduced to my new life." That's when I found out they were vampires. She wanted to change humans into vampires to create an army so they would be able to destroy other covens in battle. The covens were fighting for feeding ground from the south all the way to Mexico. She used Jasper's power to control the emotions of others to control the army she was creating. She even had him destroy the newborns that were close to a year old because after the first year, a vampire loses their extra strength. This continued for a while, with more covens fighting to take over Mexico.

"All hell broke loose - and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either."

I shuddered.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions - in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump - the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. A vampire named Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize - Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest.

"It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

Jasper thought he was special to Maria but as time went on, he realized that she was just using him for his special gift and his military skills. That and the emotions he constantly felt when he had to kill a vampire, made him depressed. He finally left her and wondered around on his own until he found Alice. Finding Alice was what helped him escape the horror of the life he lived before.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them and the rest is history as they say."

I got up and gave him a hug. "Jasper, I'm sorry you had to live through that. Thank God Alice found you."

"Yeah, she's my angel."

I couldn't imagine living the life he lived. He is so kind and loving and acts like such a gentleman all the time. This was another indication of what true unconditional love could do for you. Jasper and I are more alike than I thought. Our lives changed drastically when we met our other half. He was able to regain his humanity through Alice and I was becoming more confident and self-assured because of Edward's love.

After hearing all the stories of newborn behavior, I made Edward promise to take me somewhere far away from civilization until my newborn craze ended. I kept this in mind when we were sending out applications to colleges. Edward had already done the Ivy Leagues so he didn't care where he applied. Since I wasn't really planning to go to school but only needed the acceptance letter to show Charlie and Renee, I decided to apply to University of Alaska and a few other schools that were far away. Edward was not thrilled. He wanted me to apply to Dartmouth because he was trying to convince me to actually go to college as a human. Plus that's where Emmett and Rosalie were allegedly going to school so we could all actually attend college together. As far as he was concerned, I was smart enough to get in and he had enough money to pay my tuition. He kept reminding me that once we got married, 'what's his will be mine" so I should get used to it from now. It was a very tempting idea but I wasn't making any promises to remain human for another four years. With my luck, anything could happen to me before the four years were over.

* * *

><p>The Cullens didn't eat but Esme insisted on making Thanksgiving dinner. Charlie and I spent the day at their house. They pretended to eat, hiding food in the napkins on their laps when he wasn't looking. After dinner, all the men went to the living room to watch football. Charlie had a great time. He has gotten over his prejudice of Emmett. In the beginning he thought he was a tough guy but the more time he spent with him, the more he relaxed – realizing that he just looks menacing but he's as harmless as a teddy bear.<p>

Over Thanksgiving weekend, Edward decided to put up the tent in the meadow again, he wanted to enjoy it before the snow started – we've been to the meadow after my birthday but we've never used the tent since. He wanted to spend a whole night there so he bought a space heater to keep me warm incase my coat and the duvet he planned to bring there wasn't enough to keep me warm. As much as we loved hanging out with his family, we sometimes like to get time to ourselves and the meadow was not too cold yet. Most of the flowers were gone but it is still our sanctuary. He went to set up things while I did some chores. He drove to the end of the trail and I got into position for my piggy back ride. I was bundled up in a ski parker to keep me warm while he raced through the forest.

I was thinking of the last time we used the tent and I was getting aroused from the memory. I tightened my legs around him. I kissed his neck, sucking on it a little, his taste increasing my arousal. I was already wet and quivering with need so I tried to reign in my imagination. Before we got to the meadow, Edward stopped. I slid down to the ground. He backed me into a tree pressing his body into me, rubbing his erection into my stomach. The feel of his cock through his jeans made me tremble.

He was breathing just as hard as I was. He bent down to kiss me, devouring my lips and tongue.

"Bella, I can't wait till we get to the meadow. I need you now."

"Then don't wait." My pussy was dripping. My knees were weak.

He frantically undid my jeans, pulling it off, doing the same for himself. He thrust two fingers into me. He growled when he felt the juices running out of me. He lifted me, moistening his cock with my juices before and entering me with one hard thrust. He immediately started pounding into me.

"You are always so wet, always ready for me. You can't imagine how that makes me feel." He leaned in to kiss me again, hard and demanding. I responded with just as much passion.

"I love the feel of being buried deep inside your pussy. So tight and hot." I wrapped my legs around his back as he continued pounding his hard cock into me. Luckily I was wearing a parker. My back would have been torn up if he did this in the summer. Before long; we were moaning and groaning uncontrollably.

I was sucking and nibbling on his neck and shoulders, I could never get enough of his taste and I know he loves feeling my teeth on his skin. His head was thrown back and he was growling again. I could feel my orgasm building, that tingling feeling moving through me. I reveled in the feel of his cock pounding into me repeatedly. I was about to cum all over his cock. With each thrust, I was calling his name. I dug my nails into his shoulders and screamed as I came.

"You feel so good, I just can't get enough of you" He pulled out and I whimpered. I wasn't ready for him to come out of me. He put me down, handed me his jeans and turned me to face the tree.

While I was wondering what I was supposed to do with his jeans, he said, "Use that to hold onto the tree because I not done fucking you yet." I knees almost gave out. Sometimes sex with Edward was like a marathon.

Before he finished speaking, I felt his cock at my entrance. He grabbed my hips and buried his cock full tilt. I grasped from the force of his thrust. True to his word, he started fucking me hard and fast. He pounded his hard cock into me, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. He fucked me harder and harder.

With each thrust, I could feel the tree shaking – I wondered how my body could withstand the force. He's always been so careful with me before, I don't know what got into him but he was more forceful and animalistic than usual. This reminded me of the fantasy I had in Biology one day about us fucking in the forest. He held my hips tightly and was fucking me harder than ever – I'm sure he's going to leave bruises. There was nothing gentle about this. He was fucking me hard and deep and I was enjoying it.

My pussy was starting to contract around his cock. I was falling over the edge, into another orgasm. My knees gave out and he had to hold me up. My pussy was milking his cock. This time, I felt him squirting his cum deep inside me, hitting my walls. The feel intensified my orgasm, making it last longer. I was panting; my heart was beating like a humming bird's wings. Having a vampire lover with the sexual appetite of a seventeen-year old boy was incredible. I hope I don't have a heart attack before he changes me.

In a flash he fixed our clothes, picked me up, holding me like a baby and continued racing to the meadow and our nice warm tent. He cuddled with me on a duvet until I was calm enough to speak.

"Bella, are you alright? Was I too rough?" He asked anxiously.

"No, I'm fine. It was rougher than usual but I'm fine." I know he hates it when I say I'm fine but I'm still too tired to think of another word. "Not that I didn't enjoy it but what was different this time? The meadow was not that far away?"

"Remember when we went to the baseball game and I kissed you in the forest? – That's a stupid question, none of us will ever forget that day. Anyway, remember how I reacted when you deepen the kiss? Well this was similar. I had this urge to have you one way or the other. I was afraid to wait another minute. The combination of your scent, the lust I felt coming off of you and the fact that my senses are more enhanced when I'm in the forest were just too much. The monster in me wanted you one way or another. I couldn't drink your blood so the only other thing was to fuck you. This way I get to satisfy one of my urges without hurting you. I didn't want to risk it." He looked at me apologetically.

"I didn't mind meeting the monster, he didn't hurt me." I smiled, giving him a peck on his lips, letting him know that I wasn't afraid of him or what he called 'the monster'. He would have to do a lot worse than fucking me into a stupor for me to be afraid of him. He's always shown such restraint and I know that he would do whatever he has to, to keep me safe.

"You're too forgiving." He caressed my face and continued.

"I hope this feeling never ends – the monster I could live without but the insatiable feeling of always wanting you and knowing you want me too. That feeling is indescribable. After your change and you're no longer a newborn, we could do this for days and never get tired." He said nonchalantly.

I was trying to digest this information. I've had fantasies about the amount of pleasure that waited for us on the other side. Vampires never sleep or eat or used the bathroom. I was getting hot again just from the thought of all that lovemaking or wild passionate sex.

"Sorry we didn't make it here before I had my wicked way with you." He had that smirk on his face. Knowing Edward, I'm going to be enjoying the rest of the night, until I pass out from exhaustion — he doesn't have to wait to regain his strength and he doesn't need time in between orgasms before he's ready to go again.

"I don't mind, I really enjoyed it. It makes me feel good to know that I'm so irresistible." I said as I kissed him. I've discovered a whole new me. The new confident side of me started emerging after the vampire attack and I'm happy with the changes. Having a hot, beautiful lover singing my praises all day and night really worked miracles on the way I started to view myself. Before Edward, I never thought of myself as beautiful or desirable but he makes me feel that way – with both his words and actions.

I wouldn't refer to myself as the ugly duckling, more like sleeping beauty. It took my Prince Charming to open my eyes to the beauty on the inside and to make me realize that I'm beautiful on the outside too. I've always been a kind, loving person but I've downplayed this. Never giving myself credit for all the great things I do for others – for always putting the needs of my loved ones ahead of my own. He made me realize how special those characteristics are. He thinks I'm strange for a human – according to him, "I fascinate him" by being so different.

"Never doubt that. I plan to show you how irresistible you are for a long, long time." And he started kissing me again.

What a night that was. We try to find time to be with each other and on nights when Charlie had to work or on the weekends when he went fishing, we had the house to ourselves. On those occasions, we explored each other's bodies and had no inhibitions but going to the meadow always added something special to our intimate moments. I'm getting wet just thinking about those times. No other woman on earth was having as much fun exploring her sexuality as I was and there are tons of things we haven't tried yet. I think I need a shower before I continue this journal.

* * *

><p>December – One day we were celebrating Thanksgiving and the next, it was almost Christmas. The girls planned a big shopping expedition as soon as Christmas break started. We went away for the weekend and had our spa treatment then shopped till I dropped – literally. Alice and Rosalie had to help me to a bench so I could rest. Imagine shopping with an energizer bunny on crack. That's Alice in a mall at Christmas.<p>

Most of the things we bought had to be shipped to the house because there was no way we could transport them all unless we rented a moving van. Even with that option, by the time we got to the car, the trunk and back seat were filled with packages. I was wedged in the front seat between Alice and Rosalie.

While on our shopping trip, Alice saw a huge tree in the mall and decided to put up a tree in the house so she cleaned out the holiday section in a few stores. When we got home, she ordered the guys to get a tree that would rival the one at Rockefeller Center. By the time I got up next morning, every inch of the tree was decorated and there were dozens of gifts already scattered on the tree skirt. It didn't help that the hospital was having a Kris Cringle for the kids so we were all buying things to take to them on Christmas day so besides the gifts for family, we had an excuse to buy more things.

One day I was in my room doing my homework, when I heard a crash outside. I looked out to see Charlie dragging a tree to the house. I helped him decorate it. It was nowhere near Alice's designed tree, but it was just perfect for me and Charlie.

Just like Thanksgiving, Esme decided to cook and have Charlie over to dinner. I practically lived there now and had a separate room if I wanted to escape from Edward- like that would happen. This room was more for show. I could tell Charlie I had my own room at the Cullens and not lie. When he came over for Thanksgiving, I showed it to him and he was speechless. Esme decorated it like a room in Cinderella's Castle complete with a built in closet which Alice filled with clothes, shoes and accessories. Whenever Charlie is coming over, I leave things around like I do at his house so it doesn't look too neat. Sometimes after a long fishing weekend he would insist on picking me up so we could have some father daughter time on the drive home, instead of Edward having to bring me over. He still doesn't know that Edward came over every night.

* * *

><p>I slept at home on Christmas Eve so Charlie and I could exchange gifts on Christmas morning. I woke up to Edward kissing me all over my face. When I opened my eyes, he wished me Merry Christmas and placed a charm on my bracelet. I sat up and looked at the beautiful Christmas tree dangling on my wrist along with the heart shaped diamond he gave me after the attack and the blue sapphire and diamond starfish charm he gave me when he kissed me goodnight on my birthday. Reminding me that sapphire was my birth stone.<p>

He told me Charlie was coming to get me so I put on a new flannel PJ and rushed off to brush my teeth. I barely had time to give Edward a goodbye kiss before Charlie was at my door. He insisted on dragging me down to the Christmas tree like I was a little kid.

I bought him a nice fishing rod and a box of tackles. He was really excited. He gave me a new winter jacket and a gift certificate for a book store. Renee and Phil sent me sweaters and more gift cards so I could buy exactly what I wanted. After we exchanged gifts, Charlie and I made breakfast then went upstairs to shower and change. He had an early shift at the station – he and his officers were doing short shifts so everyone could have some family time today. Edward would come back in his car so we could get an early start on our celebration with his family. Charlie would meet me there later.

Shopping for the Cullens was really hard. They had everything but armed with my black shinny credit card; I was determined to find them things I know they would like. I got jewelry for all the women. What woman would complain about having too much jewelry? I gave Carlisle an old fashioned pocket watch engraved with his initials. All the younger Cullen guys got vouchers to go skiing.

Edward got another surprise. A few months ago, I told him I wanted to read his journals so I took them home with me. What he didn't know, was that I sent them to a book binding company and had them turned into a collection of hard cover books bound in leather with gold lettering. I had to bribe Alice to keep her quiet – she gets to do pick something to add to the wedding without consulting me. I hope I don't live to regret that. He was very surprised. Now if he wanted to share his journals with anyone, he doesn't have to part with them or worry about them getting soiled or damaged.

Esme and Carlisle gave me a chain with the Cullen crest as a pendent. They said it didn't make sense to wait until the wedding because I was already part of the family. I almost cried. I got more clothes and gift cards from everyone. It was a fantastic Christmas.

* * *

><p>January – since Thanksgiving we had planned to spend Christmas with Charlie and the New Year with Renee and Phil but I thought Renee would get suspicious if Edward was sick again. Edward suggested sending them plane tickets for Christmas. That sounded like a great plan se we sent them the tickets with and made plans to meet them in Seattle to celebrate New Year' and Carlisle reserved a suite so we had enough room for everyone. Rosalie and Emmett were staying at the hotel with us so we could all send this week together.<p>

This worked out great because Renee wanted to meet Esme again. They still spend lots of time on the phone with wedding plans. The date was set, save the date cards were sent out and Alice had already ordered the dress but they seem to find lots more to decide on. They used the time together visiting every wedding shop they could get to - making final decisions on lots of things they considered essential. Alice tagged along with them because she wanted to be involved in every decision.

Edward and I did some sightseeing. He took me to the Space Needle then we had dinner at the Sky City Restaurant. The view was spectacular. We also did the Boeing tour and a harbor cruise. It was cold, but being with Edward is always fun so I hardly noticed the temperature but ever protective and practical, he insisted that I bundle up anyway so I wouldn't get sick. Sometime we ventures out alone, at other time one or more of his siblings came with us.

One night, the younger Cullens and I went out on the town – painting the town red as Alice said. The guys rented a limo, we all got dressed up and we went to a few different clubs. Emmett seems to know all the bouncers so we got in without waiting on line. It made me wonder what Emmett and Rosalie spent their time doing in Seattle. We all had a great time.

Most of the girls at the clubs alternated between lusting over Edward, Jasper and Emmett, envying us for being so lucky or shooting daggers at us because everywhere we went, we were the center of attention - getting VIP treatment. I'm sure some of them thought the Cullens were celebrities. A few brave ones came over to introduce themselves but none of them stayed long. You didn't need to be Einstein to see that the guys only had eyes for us. They were consoled with bottles of champagne and top shelf liquor because once they returned to their groups; the guys would motion to the waiter to give them a bottle of whatever they wanted.

Phil had a friend who played for the minor league baseball team in Seattle so he got to hang out with him and catch up when mom was engrossed in wedding details. We all got together in the suite after dinner, talking about our day, watching TV or playing games - this way, my mom and Phil didn't have to wonder why the Cullens didn't eat or the Cullens didn't have to hide food like they do around Charlie.

For our New Year's celebration, Rosalie bought tickets to a Masquerade Ball at a club called Venom – how ironic was that? She even arranged fittings at an exclusive boutique for all of us. Renee was delighted to get dressed up and she loved the masks that Rosalie selected. We toasted the New Year and the Cullens pretended to take a sip of champagne. It was a beautiful night. One I hope I never forget.

That was a wonderful week. Both Renee and Phil had fun with the Cullens. Edward seemed to know every detail about all the MLB teams and players so he and Phil got along fine - Phil was hoping to make it into the big league. We made plans to meet again over Spring break. It was fun spending time with my mom again.

* * *

><p>Whew…. just trying to get all of this on paper is exhausting. I'll have to go back to fill in more details later but at least I have a starting point. I threw my journal in my bag and started getting ready for the weekend. The guys were redeeming their vouchers from Christmas and they're taking us with them. It's Martin Luther King weekend so we have an extra day to enjoy the snow. Edward went to get his car and we'll be speeding through the night to start our next adventure early Saturday morning. I'm looking forward to becoming a snow bunny, Alice and Rosalie assured me that it will be fun even if I never hit the slopes.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 26

BPOV

The vouchers were good at any Washington State Ski resort so the guys decided to go to Mount Baker. They rented a cabin so we could have privacy. The cabin was nice and bright with lots of windows; the views were spectacular. It was big and spacious so there was room for everyone. Alice bought us lots of ski outfits. I thought it was too much clothes for a weekend but there is no arguing with Alice when it comes to clothes.

The first morning, Edward took me to one of the kiddie slopes and tried to teach me to ski while his siblings went to the expert ski runs since they are all excellent skiers. After a couple of hours – Edward was getting paranoid about me breaking something every time I fell – we went back to the cabin.

"Do you want me give you a massage before we go into the hot tub?" Edward asked.

What kind of question is that? I could never pass up an opportunity to have those fingers all over my body. Just thinking about it made me blush. I busied myself, trying to get undress so he wouldn't see the blush but I know he heard my heart rate increase.

"That would be great. I'm a little sore from falling down so much. Remind me not to ski again until I'm changed."

He got a towel from the bathroom to spread on the bed. He lit the candles on the dressing tables, closed the drapes so the room was nice and dim and told me to lie face down. I felt his eyes on me as I heard him undress. He straddled me – sitting just below my ass. I could feel his cock poking between my ass cheeks. My heart rate increased again. I groaned.

"Relax Bella," he whispered before putting in earplugs so I could listen to some music. He had selected his compositions. I closed my eyes and tried to let the music divert my attention from his cock so I could enjoy the massage.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, gently kneading the muscles, I wondered where he got massage oil then I remembered the little pixie. You have no secrets where that little psychic is concerned. He used his thumbs to press deep into the muscles to really work out the tension. I sighed as I relaxed from his touch. He worked his way down my back, grazing the sides of my breast and running his fingers over my ribcage. He got to my lower back and massaged just above my ass. It took all my self-control to resist wiggling my ass or pushing up into his cock.

He got up and kneeled on the bed so he could massage my thighs and calves. I moaned as his fingers worked on my inner tights - this was so good. Again I wondered at his control because I know he smelled my arousal. In fact, he could see it because I was creaming myself with each touch.

When he massaged the back of my knees, I couldn't hold back the giggles. Giggles soon turned to moans as he returned to my inner thighs, this time, his fingers lightly touched my lips. I think he did that on purpose, just to tease me. He worked on my calves and lifted my legs to get to the soles of my feet. He was about to roll me over when I decided to be really devious. I pulled out one of the earplugs.

"Edward, aren't you going to massage my ass? It's sore from falling on it so much."

"When you go to the spa, do you let the masseuse touch your ass?"

"No, but I'm not sleeping with the masseuse."

"Technically you're not sleeping with me either because I can't sleep but your wish is my command. Just don't hold me responsible for what happens next."

He positioned himself over my thighs and started massaging my cheeks. I didn't try to hold back the moans. I'm sure I sounded like a porn star, especially when he moved lower and inserted a finger between my soaking lips. He pushed me up so my ass was in the air. He twirled his finger around; then he bent down and licked my pussy, thoroughly sucking my lips and sticking his tongue inside to get every drop of my juice. Then he continued, driving me to the edge of my orgasm. He had to hold me down because I was acting like a bull at the rodeo – bucking my hips. Wanting him to push his tongue deeper or suck my clit harder do anything so I could climax.

I was totally frustrated when he got up and rolled me over. Then I thought, maybe this is going to be even better. I tried to hide my smile as he straddled me again. At this point, I had given up on listening to the music; I couldn't concentrate on anything but his touch.

He started off at my neck, then my shoulders. I watched the muscles on his chest and arms ripple as he worked on me. I really tried to relax but my heart was pounding out of my chest. The only things I could concentrate on were the sight of those muscles flexing and relaxing and the feel of his erection. If I wiggle a little, I'm sure I could feel the head of his cock.

"Bella please, you've got to stop. I want this to be good for you."

"It is good. That's the problem. You know what your touch does to me. I know you're aroused too."

"That's not the point."

"Not all of us have super human control."

"Close your eyes and think of something else. I promise I'll be finished soon and we'll have the whole afternoon to make love."

"Okay, that is not helping, now I have pictures in my head."

He chuckled. He moved off the bed and came back with another towel. He draped it over my eyes and put the earplugs back in. Selecting the song he sang to me the first time we went to the meadow. I concentrated on the words because I really love that song.

I felt him kneeling on my side. He continued with my shoulder working his way down my arm to my fingers. Sucking on each finger and licking my palm before moving down my body. He massaged the front of my thigh, again working deep into the muscles. He moved to the other side of the bed to do the same, working his way up from my thigh to my shoulder and arm to my fingers, sucking and licking like before. The song was on repeat so I was trying to memorize the words but it was hopeless. I was so aroused. I concentrated hard on the song and I was berely able to control myself.

All bets were off when he moved back to straddle me. His hands were on my breast. I arched my back as a groan escaped before I could stop it. I heard him laugh. Two could play this game.

I took the towel off my eyes and pulled out the earplugs. I sat up and kissed him, grinding my hips into him. I could feel him really getting into the kiss. Pushing his cock into me and grinding his hips to match mine. I stopped. One – I needed to breathe and two – I wanted to continue with his game. If he thought torturing me was fun let's see how he feels when it's reversed.

"That was so good; it's only fair if I return the favor."

"That's not necessary."

"I know but I want to." I pouted knowing he could not resist. 'Please I want to. I know I'm not as good as you but I want to try."

He got up so I could move from under him. He folded his arms and rested his head on them. I went to the dresser to see what other goodies Alice had stashed there. I found one of those wooden massagers with wheels. That would work better than my fingers because he is so hard. I selected some classical music and put in the earplugs, climbing up to straddle him. He groaned when he felt my wet pussy against his skin.

I started off just the way he did. Since I didn't know anything about giving a massage, I decided to follow his lead. I rolled the massaged over his back and across his shoulders. Pushing on it as hard as I could, then I followed up by gently running my fingers over the tracks made by the wheels and placing light kisses all over him – licking down his spine from his neck to his tail bone. I smiled when he started moaning.

"Does that feel good?" I couldn't resist teasing him.

I squirmed down his body, moving down so I could work on his ass and upper thighs. Raking my finger nails over his ass cheeks and brushing them over his balls. I slid down further and bent over to lick his balls. He hissed when my tongue touch him. I became more devious and licked his inner thighs, licking, sucking and nibbling on them before returning to his balls. Fondling and licking them. He was raising his hips for me to touch his cock but I ignored him and moved down to his calves.

I made him roll over and sat on him stomach. His cock was touching my ass and my juices were leaking over him. I don't know how much either of us could take before one of us snapped and took it to the next level. I started rolling the massager over his chest, using the same amount of pressure as his back, then using my fingers and placing wet kisses all over. I licked his nipples and he growled. This was payback so I pulled and twisted his nipples and licked them again. I trailed my fingers down his stomach, following up with kisses then sticking my tongue in his belly button.

He reached up pulled me up his body, attacking my mouth, giving me a hard brutal kiss. I guess the game was over. When he stopped for me to breathe, he pulled my hips over his face and started eating my pussy. I was lying on his chest and stomach. I couldn't return the favor because I was on my back. I tried to reach my hands over to his cock but it was impossible at this angle. All I could do was lay and give myself over to the sensations racing through me.

He was devouring my pussy, hungrily licking and sucking my lips. He opened my folds to expose my clit and sucked it, while he fucked me with his fingers until I thought I was going to die from the pleasure. I was pushing my pussy into his face. I was losing control. The closer my orgasm got the harder and faster I pumped my hips trying to get more of his fingers inside me. I wanted to cum badly. He was playing me like an instrument. He knew my body. He knew that the longer he push off my orgasm, the harder and more intense it was going to be when I finally fell over the edge so he kept pushing me, delaying my release.

One minute I'm laying on him the next my back is flat on the bed and he was kneeling between my legs. He lifted my hips and entered me slowly - inch by inch until he was buried deep inside my hot aching pussy. We both sighed. There is nothing better than being joined this way - having his cock filling me completely while my muscles grabbed him; holding him tight.

He pulled out just as slowly until only the head of his cock was in my pussy then he thrust back in, harder this time. He repeated this a few time, going a little harder each time, before he increased the speed of his thrusts. In and out, deeper and deeper, harder and harder he pounded his cock into me. I was taking all he could give, thrusting up to meet him, and using my muscles to squeeze him tighter. I was so close. My whole body was on fire.

We were both groaning, giving ourselves over to the pleasure soaring through us. Each time I felt my orgasm closing in on me, he would slow down, knowing that when I finally cum, it would be mind blowing.

He lifted me up till only my shoulders were touching the bed, supporting me with his arm. When he thrusts, it was incredibly deep. One hand was holding me up and the other was stimulating my clit. He was steadily thrusting in and out, rubbing circles around my clit. He was hitting new spots inside me from this angle – meeting no resistance since my back wasn't resting against anything. I was opened and exposed to him. I felt myself falling over the edge and this time he didn't stop me. He held me tighter, controlling his thrust, letting me take what I needed to cum. I felt my toes curl, as my muscles tensed in preparation for my release. I closed my eyes as a burst of colors flashed before me. I grabbed the sheets and screamed. He held me with both hands fucking me through my orgasm before giving in to his own.

He laid me gently on the bed and covered me with his body, keeping his weight off but surrounding me with his scent and his strength. I kept my eyes closed and tried to regulate my breath as he whispered to me, brushing my hair off my forehead and telling me how much he loved me. I don't remember anything after that. When I woke up, the curtains were opened so I knew it was evening. The candles were out and I was wrapped up like a baby, tightly tucked between the sheets. I opened my eyes and Edward was lying on his side staring at me.

"Welcome back." He said as he gave me a peck on my lips.

"MMMM" I stretched. "How long did I sleep?" I felt like a cat, all lazy and sensual. I have no idea how a cat feels but I guess it has to be similar to how I'm feeling now. I felt sore but not from falling down on the slopes. I snuggled into Edward, not wanting to move but after all, I was human and had to get up whether I wanted to or not.

"Just a few hours. You must be hungry. I didn't know if you'd want to go out so I order food for you. When you feel like getting up, we could go to the kitchen or I could bring it up here."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks, you spoil me too much, a massage, sex and now food." I hugged him tightly for a while, then I got up and went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and having a hot shower, I felt more like myself but I couldn't get rid of that "I was just well and truly fucked" grin off my face.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I slipped into one of his oversized sweaters.

"Over at the main building, there a band over there tonight. I think they'll be gone all night. We could go skinny dipping or curl up in front of the fireplace." Both sounded good to me but first I needed nourishment. I had to keep up my energy. We still had the rest of the night and two days left on this trip.

After that morning, we stayed away from skiing. We went snowshoeing – touring the snow-covered logging roads. We visited the Nooksack Falls and hiked along the river. Most of the times, Edward carried me on his back because I was too slow and he was worried about me freezing – he insisted on putting warming pads in my gloves and boots. I enjoyed seeing everything covered in snow. It was so beautiful. There were so many things to do besides skiing. Curling up with him in from of the fireplace became my favorite way to relax. He toasted marshmallows, made smores and fed them to me with hot chocolate. I was in heaven.

One evening there was a snowboarding contest and Edward, Emmett and Jasper took part. They made it to the final round and Emmett won. He was so proud of himself. We stayed up all night partying to celebrate. There was a college group staying at the lodge while we were there and they had activities each night. They had a pajama party one night. Alice thought it would be fun if we went so we all put on sexy nighties – Alice came planned for this - the guys wore silk PJs. It was fun but we didn't stay long. I was wearing a pink and black Booty Call Babydoll and Edward couldn't keep his hands off me. Jasper started to complain about all the lust he was feeling from us so Edward and I went back to our cabin.

It worked out well because we had the cabin to ourselves for a few hours. I wondered if our honeymoon would be like this. I can't imagine it getting any better. We were already having great sex; the only difference would be having time alone. No one for miles around – I hope. Edward refused to tell me where we were going on our honeymoon so I couldn't be sure there were going to be anyone around or not. I wouldn't mind coming back here. It must be just as beautiful in the summer with the lakes and the forests. Not that I plan to leave the bed once our honeymoon starts. Making love till I pass out, eating and making love again and again. I forced myself to stop this line of thinking else I'll be acting like a zombie tomorrow. Edward may have all the stamina of the undead but I still needed sleep and time to recuperate.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little treat to tide you over until the next chapter. We all know what month is coming next. If you have suggestions for the lovebirds and Cupid, send them to me. This is your story as much as it's mine. I only continued because of my devoted readers.

References:

Remember to take the spaces out. I don't know how to add links to my profile page yet but I'll figure it out one day and load all the sites I use in the story there. If anyone wants to send me directions, I'd really apprreciate it. I'll send either Edward or Bella over to spend a few hours with you.

Cabin - http :/ w w w . mtbakerluxuryrentals . c o m/ gallery/ ?list=2

Babydoll – http :/ w w w. glamorose . c o m/

Sex positions: Edward may be an expert at pleasing a woman but since I'm not Edward I've had to research techniques on the internet. If you are over 18 and you should be if you're reading this story, check out the site below. It's my favorite go to site for adding some spice to the lovebirds mating rituals. :)

Positions used in this chapter - 68, Forbidden Fruit & Arch.

http :/ w w w. sexinfo101 . c o m


	27. Chapter 27

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 27

BPOV

A/N: I'm using 2009 because Valentine's Day fell on a Saturday that year – makes it easier to do the chapter than if VD fell in the middle of the week.

This chapter and the next one are dedicated to rjcarreno77 who sent me a list of suggestions for this chapter. The rest of Valentine's Day is coming in the next chapter. This was getting too long. RJ77 thanks for the suggestions. I know you'll have fun finding the ones I used. : )

* * *

><p>Someone suggested that, the senior class should have a Valentine's Day dance instead of the usual spring dance. We could use the money we had for the spring dance and push up the date. Plus we could sell tickets to raise more funds - only in a school this size could you think of planning a dance in a few weeks. Most of the seniors were paired off so this seemed like a good idea since there was nowhere to really celebrate in Forks.<p>

The same committee from the spring dance will plan the Valentine's Day dance. Angela convinced Alice to join the committee. Of course she wanted me to join too. We had to pitch the idea to the faculty for permission. This was a school event so we needed to follow protocol. Since Edward has the entire female faculty wrapped around his fingers, we decided to ask him for help.

The dance was approved; surprise, surprise. I thought Edward was the only Cullen who could bend the faculty to his whim but watching both he and Alice at work was unbelievable. They were diabolical. Alice was fluttering her lashes and flirting with the male teachers while the females were drooling every time Edward looked at them. Like me, they would have agreed to anything those two wanted.

At our first committee meeting, we debated about themes ranging from Romeo & Juliette – we did the book this year to Winter Wonderland. Alice said Romeo and Juliette was too cliché for Valentines and there was no way she was going to be involved in anything with a cupid and red hearts – so that took care of the typical Valentines themes, on and on she went until we were left with Winter Wonderland, Enchanted Forest, Forever Twilight and a Hollywood theme which she said was too close to the theme from last year's prom. We finally voted and Forever Twilight won. Everyone breathe a sigh of relief; I don't think anyone wanted to go through the torture of hearing Alice dismiss their suggestions again. She was becoming a little tyrant. When this is over, I don't think anyone will work with her again.

Alice was in charge of the decoration committee and given a budget. I knew she was not planning to stay within the limitations set by the faculty and the committee when she said, 'If I'm going to be associated with the dance, it would be the best dance in Forks High's history'.

She was having so much fun planning this, that she often wondered why she never got involved with these activities before.

I had to listen to her debate about helium and latex balloons. DJ versus live band, what kind of refreshments would be appropriate and if she could actually get away with painting the entire gym to look like the sky at Twilight. I had to remind her that the faculty would notice if she painted the gym and wonder how someone got into the school after hours to paint. She pouted and flounced off the look up more things on the internet.

I had to throw a damper on Alice to keep her for going berserk while looking for dresses for the dance. I reminded her that she already got her wish and ordered me a designer gown for the wedding and a travelling outfit so I wanted something reasonable. In the end, we compromised. The limit was set at five hundred dollars, nothing white, nothing clingy and it had to be comfortable.

Alice told me she found a stunning short cocktail party dress with a slim fitting sweetheart halter top with beaded accents. I had no idea what she was talking about when she described the dress and I thought it sounded more like something she would wear. She had a backup plan and made appointments at other boutiques in case I didn't like the first dress. We planned to go to LA a few weeks before the dance. For a normal driver, this trip is almost twenty hours but for Alice and the rest of the Cullens, this is done in eight to ten hours. This is why we travel at night when there are not many people on the roads and I usually sleep through most of it; else I'll probably get a heart attack. The boutiques had our measurements so going in was just a formality. She thought we could use the time to get everything we needed for the party. We only planned to spend Saturday there, leaving here Friday night and coming back Saturday night. She planned to hit the shops and go to a spa with Rosalie while we were out there.

When we got to LA and I tried the dress on, it was just as irresistible as she said. It looked fun and flirty. It was not something I would have chosen myself but it fit me perfectly. The wrap waistline flattered my figure and there were silver sequins scattered on the short tulle skirt. I was in love. Alice picked out a silver sheath for herself. Rosalie was not coming to the dance but she wanted something for her dinner with Emmett so she bought a lovely long red dress. Then we shopped for shoes and lingerie. Besides the white corset and panty set I bought to wear under my dress, I bought a few things for the Valentines surprise I was planning for Edward. After we finished shopping, we piled into Alice's car and went to the hotel. We spent a few hours at the spa getting waxed, facials and our hair and nails done before heading back home.

* * *

><p>I tried to think of a gift for Edward but I was coming up blank. It was hard enough thinking of a Christmas gift but now I had no ideas. I know he doesn't expect anything but I'm determined to give him something. I tried picking Alice's brain but what she was coming up with costs a fortune. She told me the night of the incident in Port Angeles, she had a vision of us on a bike. Apparently, Edward didn't like the idea of me talking to those bikers but the thought of me sitting on a bike with my legs and arms wrapped around him was a big turn on for him. I couldn't buy him a bike but I wanted to give him a nice surprise.<p>

I had a Centurion Card so I decided to do what any other card holder in my position would do. I called customer service and explained what I wanted. I was assured that everything would be taken care of. Since it was going to be a surprise, it was going to be delivered to my house the day before Valentine's while we were at school. I ordered all the accessories I needed to complete my surprise for him.

* * *

><p>All gym classes were cancelled, the day before the dance, so we could start getting the room ready. The janitor removed all the benches the night before and mopped and waxed the floors. The boys in the junior and senior classes were put to work getting all the boxes to the gym and helping set up. Alice had a blueprint of the gym with the locations of where she wanted all the scene setters and other decorations.<p>

For the photo area at the entrance to the gym, she had a luminescent canopy gazebo, an old fashioned lamppost, LED trees, enchantment metal lamps, round paper lanterns and gold taffeta on either side of a red carpet runner.

The rest of the gym was decorated with gossamer, fairy lights and lots of round lanterns – lining the perimeter of the floor and hanging from the ceiling with pastel colored LED lights. She hung a mural of a gazebo in a garden at twilight on one of the walls – since she couldn't paint the wall, she had to settle for this. Against the back wall was a table for refreshments and a small stage in the corner for the DJ – we finally convinced Alice that the gym was not big enough for a live band.

We all forgave her, when we saw how beautiful everything was. The interior of the gym had been transformed. It looked romantic and magical; a place where you would expect mythical creatures to live. We locked up and left. Tomorrow was the big day. A few kids were going in early to turn on the lights and double check everything before the dance started.

When we got home, I gave Edward one of his Valentine's Day gift telling him to open it while I was in the shower then I quickly left him and locked myself in the bathroom.

I had a shower then got dressed. When I couldn't put it off any longer, I left the bathroom and walked to the linen closet and picked up the things I needed to put the finishing touch on his surprise.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Bella gives me what looks like a beer bottle in a bag.

"I didn't know what to give you for Valentine's Day so I decided to give you a message in a bottle." She says, blushing and fidgeting with her fingers. She looks so shy and vulnerable.

I put my finger under her chin, raise her head so I could look into her eyes and I kiss her lips. "I'm sure I'm going to love whatever you wrote."

She instructs me to open this gift while she had her shower and walks out of the room.

I open the bottle and took out the rolled up piece of paper.

"_My darling Edward,_

_I had no idea what to give you. You already have my heart and I'm willing to give up my life for you but you already know that. You cannot read my mind, so I'll open it up to you on paper. I know you often wonder what I see in you and why I want to be like you so I'll try to explain it. _

_Choosing to be with you is not a choice between remaining human and becoming a vampire. It's choosing between who I should be and who I am. I've always felt out of step. Like literally stumbling through my life. I never felt normal because I'm not normal. I don't want to be. I've had to face death and pain in your world but I've also never felt stronger. It's like being real, more myself because it's my world too. It's where I belong. I belong with you._

_I've never believed in love at first sight until I met you but I feel like this is more than love at first sight. It's more like gravity moved. When I saw you, suddenly it wasn't the earth holding me here anymore. You did. Nothing mattered more than you. I would do anything for you, be anything for you so I'm making you a promise.__I thought about this for weeks and after agonizing over it, I've come up with something I know will make you even happier than you are right now._

_I will remain human for three or four years after high school so we could go away to college together. I know you want me to experience that as a human and I've resisted for my own selfish reasons and for fear of getting hurt and missing the chance of spending forever with you. _

_You have to promise me that if I get hurt badly one day before the change, that you would bite me immediately because changing me into a vampire to be with you for eternity would be the greatest gift you could ever give me besides your heart. I know I already have your heart – even if you think it's silent and dead. To me, you will always have a big, warm heart. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much._

_When I come back to the room, your second gift will be next to my heart. Unwrap me like a gift and all will be revealed._

_Yours forever,_

_Isabella Marie Swan – soon to be Cullen_

I couldn't think straight. I read through the letter three times because even with my photographic memory, I can't believe what I'm reading. Once again, I'm astonished at the depth of her love for me – that a little human girl could love me so much. Vampires have always believed we were superior to humans in all things but reading this letter, make me realize that we don't give humans enough credit, although I'm now convinced that Bella is not a normal human.

How could such a little person have so much love in her? How could that little body hold such a big heart? If I was human, I would be in tears. Emotionally, I'm a wreck. I'm ecstatic about her giving me the time for her to go to college as a human, as much as I want to change her, I want her to have as many human experiences as she can. I'm overwhelmed at the feelings seeping through the lines on the page. I'm in awe at her eloquence and her selflessness and at the faith she has in me. I'm also intrigued at her reference of unwrapping her to reveal her other gift to me.

I heard Bella finish her shower and I'm wondering what she was doing in the bathroom and the hallway instead of coming right back to her room. I decide to be patient and give her some privacy. I'm curious about the clicking heels I hear but again I decide to try and be patient. It's hard because I want to run out of the room and kiss her till she becomes breathless then swing her around and around. I was so happy I could burst. She was right. Her message made me happier than I thought possible.

She walks back into the room wearing a leather riding jacket with no pants, just boy shorts and stockings that reach just above her tall leather boots and a red helmet. I'm turned on and mystified at the same time. How many emotions I'm I going to experience this evening? Why is she dressed like a biker? I flash back to the night Alice and Bella came back from Port Angeles. Reliving it like it just happened.

_When they walked into the house, I read Alice's mind and saw what happened. I saw red. Even as I was getting irrationally angry, the underlying feeling was fear. Fear that this silly escapade could have become more dangerous and taken her away from me. _

_Admittedly, Alice was there and if anything went wrong, she was strong enough to protect Bella but I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think about was the desolation I would feel if she was no longer in my life. I could never go back to wandering the earth if she was gone. I remembered the time she was attacked by that nomad vampire James – how I was determined to end my life if she didn't survive. _

_All these things were running through my mind while I paced and took my frustration out on Alice. I knew I wasn't being fair to her and I'll have to apologize but my Bella, the reason for my existence, the person my whole world revolves around was exposed to thugs and I was not there to protect her from herself. Now I realize that the root of all this anger – besides the fact that she deliberately put herself in those men's presence is the fact that I was not there. _

_Protecting her is my number one priority and I was not there. Why didn't I follow them like I had planned? For the second time in a year, I wanted to go to Port Angeles and rip someone apart. It didn't matter that no one threatened her, just the thought that these men are out there and that one of them had the nerve to think of offering her a ride on his bike. My Bella on the back of a bike, with her arms around some stranger, her legs pressed against his. _

_STOP. I told myself to stop because that image was making me jealous. I replaced the image of the stranger with myself. I pictured her sitting behind me, wrapping her arms around me putting her cheeks on my back as she hugged me tighter. Her breast pushed into my back and the thought of Bella on a bike with me was very arousing. _

_STOP. I had to control my emotions. I was going from anger to jealousy, to lust. Thank God Jasper wasn't here. I don't think he would be able to put up with the emotions rolling off me._

_Alice looked at me and smiled. She knew the worst was over. She saw an image of Bella and me on a bike and wondered if I was planning to buy a bike._

All this flash through my mind in the blink of an eye; I look at her and my cock is hard. I want to bend her over, rip the panty off and fuck her till she begs for mercy. I also want to make sweet love to her all night long but can't do any of those things right now. I'm standing here, staring at her, trying to get myself under control. I don't want to hold her until I know I could hold back. I can't hug her as tightly as I'd like right now. I am too overexcited so for her own safety, I just stand here. Breathing deeply; telling myself to get it together.

"Be honest, how hideous do I look?" Her facial expression changes, she's worried about my lack of response.

I took a step closer and purse my lips, pretending to be deep in thought.

"That bad, huh?" She mutters. I have to think of her. I can't hurt her feelings after all she has done and is willing to do to be with me. I take one last deep breath and walk over to her.

"No, no, Bella. Actually . . .you look . . . sexy." I pull the helmet off so I could kiss her.

I suck her lips and tongue ravenously, exploring every corner of her mouth with my tongue pulling her tightly into my body. I kept kissing her until she's almost limp in my arms. Signaling her need for oxygen. Even then, I couldn't stop. I walk her to the bed and kiss all over her face. Trailing kisses from behind her ear to her chin and back. I kiss the pulse point in her neck, working my way back to her lips to savor the sweet nectar of those luscious lips. Her heart is still pounding so I reluctantly pull back to let her breathe again. When she recovers, I point to the bottle.

"Bella, words cannot express what I feel right now. The words on that paper, the way you expressed your feelings – even if I was able to read your mind, I would never have been able to get the same emotions I feel from reading your letter. The incredible thing is that your words express just how I feel now, how I felt when I met you, how I'll always feel for you." I kiss the tip of her nose.

"You could have stopped after you told me how you felt and I would have been the happiest man on earth but you went on to prove it by agreeing to go to college with me. Something I know you were not considering before your change. The fact that you have the courage to try this; that you have enough faith in me, that is beyond my wildest imaginings. That you are willing to do this for me is incredible. This is the best gift you could have given me. This is one of the happiest nights of my life." I brush her hair away from her face and kiss her forehead.

"I feel very insignificant now. All I did was fall in love with you. You are willing to make so many sacrifices to be with me. You love me more than I deserve." I hug her, trying to control the need to squeeze her tight.

"That's impossible. You deserve all my love. Time and time again you've shown me how much you love me. Why shouldn't I do the same?" She reach out her hand to caress my face. I lean my cheek into her touch, relishing the heat and gentleness of her touch.

"You still have to unwrap your second gift." She whispers, blushing again.

I pick her up off the bed and unzip her jacket. I couldn't believe my eyes. A leather corset. The corset is cinched so tightly her breasts are pushing over the top – making them look bigger. Looking at the creamy mounds is making my cock ache. I pull off the jacket and walk around her; taking in her beauty from all angles. One of the good things about being a vampire is that I will always have this picture to go back to. For the rest of my existence, I'll be able to pull up this picture – my Bella in black leather – a sexy little biker babe. I found her extremely erotic. This night keeps getting better. I feel like I died and went to heaven.

"Definitely one of the best nights of my life."

I trail my fingers over the lace holding the back of the corset together and wonder how she managed to tie it herself but as I walk around her, taking her in from all angles, I notice the almost hidden hook closures in the front. She looks perfect. Mine. She's all mine. The monster is raising his ugly head, laying claim to the beauty in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen," - just saying that, make me feel so proud – "when I see you dressed like this, you make me want to do bad things to you. You can't imagine how many depraved minds I've encountered in my life. The things I've seen in other people's minds. Seeing you like this. Scantily dressed in black leather, it's not something I've every fantasized about until this moment." I pull her to me so she could see what she's doing to me. I deliberately rub my hard cock into her grinding it into her while I grab her ass. I hear her gasp. Her heart starts to race.

"I can't decide between fucking you senseless against the wall. Or undressing you and worshipping your body for hours. Maybe after I find my gift, I would do both." I love teasing her. I smile as I feel her knees buckle. Good thing I'm holding her tightly else she would be on the floor.

I reach to take the necklace out of her bosom. It was a key.

"Is this the key to your heart?" I ask. It's the key to a vehicle of some sort but there is no logo on it and I didn't see anything in her driveway when we pulled up to the house this evening.

"You'll have to come outside to see what the key is for."

"That might have to wait." I pick her up and take her to the bed. I stare at her outfit. It looks too good to remove now. I want to see her in it for a while longer. I spread her out on the bed. Arms and legs spread wide. I imagined her tied to the bed in that position. I admire the sight for a few minutes before joining her on the bed. I kiss her and she returns the kiss. It starts off tenderly but soon become deep and passionate. Her hands twine around the hair in the back of my head, pulling me closer. I thrust my tongue in her mouth. She moaned in response and welcomed the intrusion. My moans joined hers as I enjoyed her sweet lips and tongue.

I move from her mouth so she could breathe. I unfasten the top of her corset, exposing her perfectly breasts. I start to massage them, tweaking her already hard nipples. I lick and suck her nipples, blowing my cold breath on them and watching as they got even harder. She was writhing and moaning below me. Arching her back and pushing her breast out towards my face.

I reach one hand down to her wet pussy; ripping off her panty to get better access to her. I insert my finger, pushing pass her lips to spread her juice around. Her legs spread even wider and she thrust her hips up. She groans as I continue to explore her. One hand massaging a breast, my mouth busy on the other as I finger her pussy, alternating between wiggling my finger inside her and rubbing her clit.

I couldn't hold out any more. Her scent, her taste and her cries of ecstasy are making me mad with lust. I got up and strip my clothes off in a few seconds. Before she had time to miss me, I'm kneeling between her legs. I place my hands on her ass and raise her hips, thrusting my cock deep inside her. I love how hot and tight her pussy is. Gripping my cock tightly, like it's massaging my cock each time I pump in and out of her.

I begin slowly. Savoring the feel of my cock going in and out of her tight pussy. It's the most intense, sensual feeling ever. I look up at her. She's breathing erratically. Her face is flushed. She's moaning, lost in the heat of passion. I pump my hips a little faster, making her cry out. My gaze drops down to her leather clad body. I feel my cock twitch as I look at the leather corset again. I raise her boot covered legs into the air as I fuck her harder, going as hard and as deep as I dare without hurting her. She was panting now. I know she was close to her orgasm. I continue thrusting my hips, in and out. In and out. Over and over again. Watching her chest rise as she tries to get enough oxygen into her lungs. I feel the walls of her pussy begin to tighten, squeezing me harder. She was trying to push up into my thrusts. Getting frenzied as her orgasm gets closer. I continue thrusting into her. Hard and deep. Giving her that little extra to push her over the edge. I have to control my urge to bite her because tonight, with all the emotions racing through me, this will not be a love bite. The last thing we need is for her to spend Valentine's Day in agony as her body changes from human to vampire.

Her pussy clamps down on my cock as she orgasms. I keep going. Relishing the feel of every spasm. Each one feeling like her pussy is hugging my cock. When the spasms subsides, I pump my hips a few more times and give in to my own overwhelming release. I squirt my cum inside her. My cold sperm and venom mix, cooling off the insides of her pussy. suddenly I wonder what it would be like if my sperm did get her pregnant. Will we have a human child that looks just like her? I shook the image out of my head as I lay next to her. I lightly kiss her lips.

"I love you Bella." I whisper. Holding her to my chest as she tries to control her breathing. Her heart is beating so hard, I could hear the blood rushing through it. I blow my cold breath in her face. Sometimes this helps to calm her down and I caress her face. Gentle calming touches. We stay like that for a while until she was calm.

"We have to get your gift before I fall asleep. I want to give it to you tonight so you could enjoy it all day tomorrow." She nudges me, making me roll over. I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms for the rest of the night but she has other ideas.

I look in her closet for something she could wear. I pull a thick sweater over her head and got jeans. I had to remove the boots but I insist on putting them back on after she's dressed. I put her jacket back on, then I pick her up and jump out the window – it's faster than the stairs.

She directs me to the edge of the forest, telling me to stop next to Charlie's boat. I put her down and she pulls off a tarp to reveal a huge crate.

"Do the honors." She says as she points to the crate. It's a plain crate. The only writing on it is her name and address. I pull a few of the slats off on one side, then I pull off the rest of the wood to open up one side.

"A bike, you bought me a bike." I pick her, spinning around with her. I feel like a kid on Christmas morning. We are both laughing uncontrollably. She finally begs me to stop.

"I didn't BUY you a bike; it's on loan so you could test drive or ride or whatever for a day."

I rip the crate apart so I could get a better look at the bike she claim is on loan.

"You bought me a Ducati Monster?" I pick her up and hug her, kissing her.

"Is it really called a monster? I know nothing about bikes so I asked them to send me something fast. Something a young man would like. Plus I didn't want Alice to see exactly what I was getting you to spoil the surprise." She bends over laughing.

"A monster." She's holding her sides shaking with laughter. "A monster." She keeps repeating in between fits of laughter. Eventually she stops. I just watch her in amazement. I don't know which one of us is enjoying this moment more.

"I'm glad you like it but I repeat, I DID NOT BUY a bike, can you understand the concept of a loan."

"No my love, this is not going back so technically you bought me a bike. You'll have to call the dealer to get the real keys." I say with a smirk.

"Thank you for my gifts. The letter, you wearing leather looking like you're going to a BDSM club and a bike. I never saw this coming." I kiss her again.

"Let's go for a quick spin." I'm eager to try it out. I jump back through her window, to get her helmet. Soon we're on the bike and heading out of town. The neighbors will probably complain about the noise but Charlie is the Chief so I'm sure I wouldn't get arrested.

Just like in my fantasy, she hugs me tightly with her arms and legs. I head to my house so I could show Jasper and Carlisle my gift. I call Emmett to brag. He insists on coming to Forks tonight to see it. I hear his telling Rosalie to pack and meet him in the garage even before he gets off the phone.

When we got to the house, everyone was already coming out the front door. They heard the noise and came to investigate. Alice was jumping up and down for a while so they knew something was up but couldn't get over the sight of me on a bike. How she managed to keep this from me is a mystery.

Carlisle and Jasper were salivating over it. From reading their minds, I know they both want one too. I could see all of us, including Emmett speeding down the highway while the girls drove in their cars. Like kids with a shiny new toy, we were talking about the merits of different models and wondering if we could reach the maximum speed on a highway or if we could find a track somewhere to test it out.

I hold onto Bella tightly, through all this. I didn't want to take my hands off her. Esme reach for her, pulling her out of my arms and hugging her fiercely. I release her reluctantly. I could read Esme's mind, I know how she feels.

"Thank you so much," she says in her ear. "Edward has changed drastically since you came into his life. I've never seen him so happy or acting so carefree."

Alice then pulls her aside to ask her if she was really serious about college. Bella told her yes, and she was even more excited. Making plans to buy and decorate a house.

Bella's getting tired, so I decide to leave the bike at the house and take her home in my car. Esme suggests calling Charlie at work to tell him Bella is sleeping over.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolds. "Just bring her upstairs, she could go home tomorrow."

I make an excuse and we leave. I have my reasons for wanting her to be at Charlie's early in the morning. My plans are in place for her Valentine's surprise which involves her being home. By the time we got to her house, she's out cold. I hide my car in the trees a little past her house so Charlie wouldn't see it when he comes home. I pick her up, trying not to jostle her and leap into her window. I don't want to take off her leathers by I knew she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in that, so I slowly peel her boots off, roll down her stockings, and unfasten the hooks on her corset. She definitely had to wear this outfit another day. As I thought about that, I came up with the perfect plan. I tucked her between her sheets, wrapped her in a blanket and snuggled down to perfect my plan for this outfit and a promise she made to me before. Just the thought of it was making me hard as a rock. It's going to be a long night.


	28. Chapter 28

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 28

A/N

Sorry for the wait but Edward had a mind of his own. He wanted his own chapter and who am I to say no to him. His plans for Bella just couldn't fit into the same chapter as hers. Enjoy

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke up next to Edward like I do almost every morning. Before he could say anything, I got up and rushed to the bathroom. He thinks I'm crazy but this is my ritual. Every morning, I get up and rush to the bathroom to brush my teeth before I return to bed and allow him to kiss me.

As I brushed my teeth, I thought about last night. I don't remember getting home but I'm not surprised that I woke up in my bed dressed in my PJ. It's just like Edward to think about my comfort even when I was dead to the world. I'm glad he liked his gifts. I thought of his reaction to the message in the bottle, my outfit and the bike and I had to smile. He acted like a kid in a candy store. I'm surprised that he wanted to keep the bike. Before last night, I wouldn't have pictured him on one. Even when Alice mentioned it, I thought it was just a whim. I deliberately asked for a plain key because I wanted to keep him in the dark until he opened the crate. I'll call for the real keys later.

I went back to my room and he was waiting by the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love." He pulled me into his arms and we shared a long passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." I hugged him tightly, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

He took my arm and slipped another charm unto my bracelet. Two hearts joined with an arrow through them. One heart was covered with diamonds and the other with pink gems. It looked like it was made from silver but knowing Edward, it was platinum.

"It's, beautiful, what's the pink stone?"

"Pink sapphires. Most people only think of blue when they hear sapphires but they come in pink also. They're unique, just like you."

"Thank you, I love it, I love you. You know you don't have to put a charm on each link right?" He brushed his nose along my cheek, from my lips to my ear. He kissed behind my ear before coming back to my lips.

"I want to give you a charm to celebrate all the special occasions for our first year together. Lucky for you the year is almost over but I just might change my mind and keep going until you run out of space."

"Soon you'd have to insure my wrist if you insist on buying me precious stone to wear every day." I teased him. He just laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Jasper and I are going hunting in the park so we don't slaughter all the kids at the dance tonight." He said smiling. See you later." Then he turned to leave but stopped by the window. "by the way, enjoy your breakfast, I'll try to enjoy mine." Then he disappeared. I looked out the window and didn't see a thing. Thank God he moves at the speed of light, else Charlie or the neighbors would have seen him slipping in and out of my room a long time ago.

As I made my way down to breakfast, I heard Charlie's car pull in. We talked for a while before he went to sleep. He was curious about Edward's gift. I told him how excited he was about the bike and that he decided to keep it. He was not thrilled at the thought of me riding on a bike but since I would be riding with Edward and he knows how protective Edward is when it comes to my safety, he eased up a bit. He already knew I had the helmet and the jacket for extra protection. I couldn't tell him that I would never need it. Edward will never get into an accident so all the protection was just for show and their peace of mind. I showed him my new charm.

"That boy is too extravagant," he said, he shook his head and went upstairs.

I took my cereal and sat at the table, I saw a card on the kitchen table. It was from Edward. I recognized his personalized stationary and his unmistakable handwriting on the envelope. I opened it and pulled out one of his cards – the Cullens are the only people I know who have personalized letter head and note cards. I was perplexed, why didn't he give it to me before he left? I remembered his remark about breakfast. I smiled, he's unbelievable.

_#5 - make you fall in love with me_

What's up with the number? I wondered as I read the card.

_All will be explained in time._

Ok, so now he's anticipating my questions like his physic sister.

_Bella,_

_The charm I gave you this morning is just symbolic but it fits perfectly. I want you to know that no two people on this earth or in fiction have ever had a love like ours. Prince Charming couldn't love Cinderella as much as I love you. Romeo did not love Juliette as much as I love you. Mr. Darcy did not love Elizabeth Bennet as much as I love you. Even Helen of Troy was not loved as much as I love you. "You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine, you threw out the life line just in the nick of time." I hate to think what my existence would have been like for the next hundred years without you. _

_You are my love, you are my life; without you I'm nothing._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Yours always,_

_EC_

While I ate my breakfast, I was admiring my charms. A heart shaped diamond, a gem covered Christmas tree, a blue sapphire and diamond star fish and now pink sapphires and diamond hearts. It gives him so much pleasure to buy me things. I've come to terms with that and it feels natural to me now because I know he's not trying to flaunt his wealth, he doing it out of love. Why make a fuss if this is the way he wants to show his devotion? As he keeps reminding me, I'm going to be his wife. I'm going to be a Cullen. It comes with the territory.

I know I'll never become blasé about the amount of money they have but they earned it honestly and I see how much they give back to charity. Some of the programs in the area are funded by the Cullens. People don't know the stuff they do because it goes through a foundation but it makes me feel better knowing that their money is not just spent on trivial pursuits. I can even forgive Alice's compulsive shopping because eventually, it all gets donated to charity to be sold in thrift shops to support worthy causes and some even get shipped off to needy people around the world.

Esme and Carlisle even have sponsor children from Africa to the Caribbean and in between. Esme started showing me some of the things they are involved in and I see myself spending more time helping her with this in the future. Carlisle has a scholarship set up for worthy kids who want to pursue a medical career but don't have the means to do so. The list goes on and on. Esme told me it would take years to really become familiar with it all. That's why they have the foundation. They oversee everything but they have a staff to take care of the everyday operations. Once I'm finished with school, I plan to devote my life to this.

I was cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I jumped up, wondering if Edward forgot something. When I opened the door, it was a delivery man with a huge bouquet of beautiful roses, not just red roses – roses in different hues. Even colors I never knew existed. I signed for it and took it to the kitchen. I took the vase out of the packaging, discarding the cello wrap and the base the beautiful crystal vase was sitting in. Good thing they were in a vase because I don't think Charlie has anything that would hold this beautiful bouquet. Included in the package was an envelope. I opened it to see a Valentine's Day card or more like a booklet. I opened the card and instead of a preprinted card, it was all handwritten in Edward's beautiful script.

_#1 - You're like a dream come true – _

_My Beautiful Bella,_

_In the beginning, when I looked at Carlisle and Esme, I dreamed of finding someone to share my life with. As the decades passed, I gave up hope of ever finding that special someone. I decided that if I could not find my mate, I would rather be alone. I didn't want to be with someone in a superficial way. It would be all or nothing. Never in my wildest dream could I have imagined someone like you. This unique and beautiful bouquet will tell a story; the story of my love for you._

_I'm sure you are wondering about my choice of the different colors so I'm going to explain that to you. I know you are an expert at finding things on the internet and you would have looked it up yourself but I already did the research so I'll share it with you._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Meaning and significance of roses – colors and numbers_

_1 Rose - Love at the first sight; you are the one;_

_Lavender rose - Love at first sight and enchantment – _

_You already know I fell in love with you that first day in the cafeteria at school. Once I started talking to you, you cast a spell of enchantment over me. My life was indubitably altered after that first encounter. Since one rose and the color lavender means the same it seems appropriate to add one lavender rose to your bouquet. _

_Romance is the thought sent here to you,_

_deeply woven in the petals of this single rose,_

_like a single kiss that sends an inferno through me._

_3 Roses - I love you _

_Pink rose - Happiness, Romance, Admiration, Sweetness, Thank You _

_Deep pink roses are also used to show appreciation and gratitude. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me your heart. Thank you for being patient with me in the beginning when I was too afraid of the depth of feelings you evoked in me. Thank you for opening my eyes and making me realize that I could be a part of your life without hurting you. _

_You may think it's unnecessary to add three roses to say I love you after the single lavender rose but in my mind they are completely different. We fell in love at first sight, but I enjoying saying those three little words. These three pink roses represent a promise to say "I Love You" to you every day. _

_The sweetness of the pink rose_

_carries your scent and essence to me,_

_on a wave of love…on a day of love._

_9 Roses - An Eternal love_

_Orange Rose__** - **__Passionate desire, pure enthusiasm and fascination – _

_How many times have I told you how fascinating I find you? Who knew that orange roses can express that sentiment? I'm looking forward to an eternity of exploring the passion and desire we share and I know there will never be a dull moment because of your enthusiasm for live. Seeing the world through your eyes makes me "feel like a little child whose life has just begun". Everything feels new when I'm experiencing it with you. I can't wait to show you the world. Nine roses signify eternal love. What could be more appropriate than nine orange roses? _

_The vibrant color of the orange rose is like the fire I find in you. _

_That fire runs through my dead heart _

_which is slowly coming back to life through your love._

_11 Roses_ - _You are my treasured one; the one I love most in my life_.

_Red roses - Sincere Love & Respect, Courage & Passion – _

_All these words can be used to describe you and these qualities are what make me want to spend the rest of my existence with you. __You are the love of my life/existence and I will treasure every moment I spend with you._

_The deepest red of the rose_

_cannot compare to the well of love you've created within my soul._

_Yes my soul, I can picture that smile at the mention of my soul,_

_because of you, I now believe I have a soul._

_24 Roses - Can't stop thinking about you, 24 hours everyday_

_Twenty four; the number of all the roses added together. The meaning of twenty four is very significant to me. You are on my mind twenty four hours a day. Everything in my world is about you. Every thought I have, every hour of the day, every minute, every second is about you. It doesn't help that vampires could think about several things at the same time. No matter where I am or what I'm doing, whether I'm with you or not, know that you are always on my mind. _

_I would have taken great pleasure in sending you 365 Roses - Can't stop thinking about you, each and every day or 999 Roses - Everlasting and Eternal love. Both numbers would be appropriate here but I think you get the significance with twenty four and we don't want Charlie to think I'm crazy._

_I've used the colors and numbers to help convey what you mean to me and how much you've changed my life. The number at the top of the card is also meaningful. Don't forget the number on the first card._

_Eternally yours, _

_Edward Anthony Cullen _

By the time I finished reading the card, I was crying. I was a blubbering idiot. We are so alike. Last night I opened my heart and mind to him and today he bares his soul. I wondered when he did this. I don't know where he's going with the hint about the number on top of the card. Does this mean he's sending more than one gift? Shouldn't this be #2 and the charm #1?

Before I could take the roses to my room, the doorbell rang again. This time it was an overnight delivery man with another package. This one was a box. I took it to the kitchen table and cut the tape off the box. Inside were a Godiva box and another one of his cards.

_# 2 - Just wanna be with you. _

_I want to be with you each and every day. No measure of time with you would be long enough. But we'll start with forever._

Is he crazy? My charm and roses were not enough. I opened the Godiva box and saw an assortment of beautifully decorated Heart Shaped Truffle.

I tried calling him but his phone went into voicemail. I couldn't think of a message to leave so I just told him I loved him. He said he was going to the park to hunt before the dance tonight so his phone will be off until he gets back. The doorbell rang again. When will this end? I hope he doesn't plan on sending me twenty four gifts.

This time it was Alice, she was spending the day with me so she could do my hair and makeup for the dance. She breezed into the kitchen and handed me a little gift bag. Nestled inside was a Tiffany jewelry box tied with a white ribbon and another note in his handwriting.

"Et _tu_, _Brute_!"

"He begged me to do it. I had a vision of you going postal if another delivery person showed up, so we thought this was better." I smacked her lightly on her arm and laughed. Those two always stick up for each other.

_#3 - girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me._

_I've traveled the world for over one hundred years and all this time I've never found anyone to spend my life with until you. Do we need any more proof that you were created just for me? You are my singer. This is like a one in a million occurrence. Remember what I told you about pink sapphires? Unique._

I pulled the bow and opened the box. I lost my breath as I looked at the contents. Inside was a beautiful pair of earrings – diamonds and pink sapphires. These would go perfectly with my dress and they match my charm. Now I know why Alice didn't insist on buying accessories when we went shopping. We started gushing over the gifts. I knew she must have seen them in her visions but she was still as excited as if she knew nothing about them. She called Rosalie who got excited just hearing about the gifts, saying how sweet Edward was to do this. She said she'd be right over. She wants to see everything.

By this time, the constant ringing of the doorbell and our excited chattering woke up Charlie. He really should be sleeping because he was working tonight again.

"What's all the commotion?" He asked as he stumbled down the stairs.

"Edward is crazy. Go back to sleep. Sorry the doorbell woke you up." He followed me back to the kitchen and stood with his mouth opened when he saw the roses, the opened box of chocolates and the box with the earrings in my hands.

"If you weren't getting married in a few months, I wouldn't let you keep all this. A car and now this? This is like some old fashioned courtship only you've already agreed to marry him."

Alice and I started squeeling at that comment. If he only knew. Plus, Charlie doesn't know about the other car. How could we explain two cars to him? Charlie left us to gush over the earrings; apparently we were too girly for him, he was muttering about things being backwards. I wanted to bring the roses to my room so Alice picked up the vase and ran upstairs with it.

There was a gift bag on my bed. It wasn't there when I went down to breakfast. Either Edward or the little pixie put it there. I picked up the bag and my iPod was inside. Taped to the back was a tiny note card. I looked at his writing again.

_# 4 Repeat steps 1 through 3. _

_I added a song to the playlist I created for you. It's BACK AT ONE – Mark Wills._ I scrolled down to the song, put in my ear buds, sat on the bed, leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes. When I heard the chorus, it all made sense.

Now I got it. He used the lines from the chorus to coordinate his gifts. I smiled. He's so clever and his knowledge of music is astounding. That's why my charm was #5. – The two hearts pierced by cupid's arrow being symbolic for falling in love. I restarted the song. Now that I knew where this was going, I wanted to concentrate on the words.

It's undeniable that we should be together,  
>It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never,<br>The bases you need to know if you don't know just how I feel,  
>Then let me show you now that I'm for real,<br>If all things in time I will reveal...

Chorus  
>1 you're like a dream come true<br>2 just wanna be with you  
>3 girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and<br>4 repeat steps 1 through 3  
>5 make you fall in love with me<br>If ever I believe my work is done  
>Then I start back at 1<p>

It's so incredible the way things work themselves out.  
>And all emotional once you know what it's all about<br>And undesirable for us to be apart  
>Never would have made it very far<br>Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart...Cause

Chorus

Say farewell to the darken night  
>I see the coming of the sun<br>I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
>You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine<br>You threw out the life line just in the nick of time

Chorus

I realized that he used other lines from the song in his cards. Just last night he was telling me how undeserving he felt when faced with the depth of my love for him and all the time, he had this planned. We are both lucky to have found each other. I couldn't wait to see him to tell him how much I love him.

I pressed stop and took my ear buds out and noticed Rosalie sitting at the foot of my bed. I was so lost in in the song; I didn't hear her come in. She must have come in through the window like Edward. Rosalie hugged me, and demanded to hear every detail starting from my gift to Edward last night until now. I put my iPod on the docking station so they could hear the song and gave them the cards to read. We wondered how long it took him to plan all this. Ordering the stuff, sending the cards to the places where he ordered the gifts from. I know you cannot find purple and orange roses in Forks. They both thought it was so romantic, that both of us planned such intricate details to show each other our love. Rosalie insisted on staying to do my hair and helping Alice get me ready. They told me I was going to look like a fairy princess for the dance. Alice went to the kitchen for cucumber slices to put on my eyes and insisted on making me soak in the tub. She added perfumed oils and I relaxed into the hot water.

After the bath, every inch of my body got some kind of attention. Perfumed lotions, body glitter, make up – Alice decided to use waterproof mascara in case I cried when I saw Edward, new nail polish and who knows what they were doing to my hair. After everything else was done, Alice helped me put on the white corset and I got dressed. We all went downstairs. Alice and Rosalie said goodbye to Charlie and left to get ready. Since Rosalie and Emmett stayed over, they decided to come to the dance. Nobody would think it was strange for them to come to a High School dance. The Cullens lived by their own rules. The whole town thought they were eccentric anyway.

Our first Valentine's Day will go down in history as one of the happiest days of my life. This was epic. I remembered him saying that last night was one of the best nights of his life and I wondered if he had a list of days and nights or just nights. We'll have to compare our lists one of these days. I went to sit in the living room while I waited for Edward to pick me up. Charlie finished eating his dinner and came to tell me goodbye before leaving for work. He didn't get much sleep today but he could sleep all day tomorrow.

"Bells, you look beautiful. I would have never thought any boy was good enough for you, but watching you change over the months from being with Edward and his family makes me feel confident that you are doing the right thing by marring him. I couldn't have found a better suitor for you."

"Thanks Dad." I blushed, "but really suitor; where did you get that word from?" I knew it wasn't easy for Charlie to open up so I decided to tease him. He was just as red as I was. Thankfully the bell rang. He rushed to let Edward in.

Edward insisted in taking a few pictures of me and Charlie, then Charlie took the camera and took a picture of me and Edward.

"Have fun tonight, be safe."

"We will, don't forget I'm going home with Alice and Edward after the dance. You have the house all to yourself tomorrow. No screaming girls or delivery people to wake you up."

* * *

><p>"Ready to celebrate?" Edward asked.<p>

He held the door for me, keeping his arm securely around my waist. The entire senior class seemed to be there, along with most of the juniors. Bodies swayed to the beat that rumbled under the soles of their feet. A few couples were already dancing. I mingled and chatted with everyone from our lunch group. I was sure this party was far cooler than anything the town of Forks had experienced before. Alice was almost purring - no one here would forget this night.

When Emmett saw me, he picked me up and spun me around like a little kid.

"I missed you little sis but I hear were going to college. Can't wait to see what scrapes you get into." We all laughed, enjoying being together again. You would think it was months instead of weeks since all six of us were last together.

Edward and I circled the room, stopping to talk to our friends. We stopped to talk to Jesscia again, she babbled excitedly, and it was not necessary to pay strict attention because the odds were she wouldn't need a response from me anytime soon. Edward was at my side refusing to let go of me. He kept one hand securely at my waist, pulling me closer now and then in response to thoughts I probably didn't want to hear.

He led me to the floor and we danced. We practiced for weeks so he didn't have to carry me like a two year old. I was able to follow his lead around the dance floor. When he held my hand and spun me around, my dress flared out around my legs making me laugh. He even did a dip and kissed my neck before bringing me back upright. I was having a great time. He really was a fantastic dancer. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all having fun too. They were excellent dancers.

The night passed in a blur. We danced, laughed and lived for the moment. We got lots of pictures at the entrance and against the garden mural. Some really elegant and some silly ones too. We did lots of combinations, all of us together, each couple separately, the girls only, guys only, three guys and one girl and three girls and one guy. I danced one song with Jasper and one with Emmett. After my dance with Emmett I was so dizzy from all the spinning, I had to sit down to catch my breath, I saw Edward giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

All the kids, at least the brave ones, came to tell Alice how beautiful everything was. Some of the juniors were sorry she wouldn't be there next year to help plan their prom. She promised to keep in touch with a few of them so she could help out when the time comes. This made them happy. We heard some of them wondering why they never spoke to the Cullens before because they were really cool. We got a kick out of that.

Edward thought that the change was because of me. By trying so hard to be safe for me, to be less frightening, to be _human_, they lost some of their edge. The other humans saw only beauty now, with their innate horror so carefully under control. He seemed amazed as he revealed this to us. I'm glad I was able to bridge the gap. It's a pity that now the kids got to know how kind and down to earth they were, we would be leaving in a few months. At lease we'll keep in touch with our lunch group. Hopefully we could meet at spring breaks, over the summers and when we all come home for the holidays. It was a wonderful, magical night.

* * *

><p>We got to Edward's house and spoke to Carlisle and Esme for a few minutes, then he told me to close my eyes.<p>

I protested, "No more surprises. You've given me enough for one day." I heard his family laughing, I'm sure they all knew what he had planned.

"You'll like this one. I hardly spent any money on it." I just laughed. His idea of hardly spending money and mine were completely different. I took his tie and asked him to use it as a blindfold because I know I was going to peek if I use my hands. He wrapped the tie over my eyes, picked me up and dashed up the stairs.

He put me down and took off the blindfold. I was shocked. We were in my room; at least I thought it was my room. All the walls were painted to look like our meadow. Beautiful pastel colored flowers and even grass was painted on the bottom half of the walls. The top was white with tall trees; I even saw birds on a branch. The ceiling was the color of the sky, at daytime, complete with fluffy white clouds and a sun. There were lamps in the corners next to the glass wall, the room was reflected in the glass, making it look bigger. Most of the furniture were removed, only the mattress was on the floor which was spread with a huge checkered tablecloth or was it a sheet that looked like a tablecloth, I gave up trying to figure it out. There was a picnic backet in the middle of the mattress. I was spinning around, trying to take it all in. I guess Alice did get her wish to paint walls.

"Can we keep it painted like this forever? I know we have to bring back the furniture but this could be our meadow in the winter when it's too cold to go out there or on rainy days when we just want to enjoy the peace and tranquility of our special place." I was so excited.

"I was worried that you would think it was too much. I'm glad you like it. I wanted to take you to dinner but I knew you would be too tired after the dance to make the trip to Olympia and I refuse to take you to Port Angeles. And we can't go to the meadow this time of the year so Esme cooked one of your favorites and kept it warm until she knew we were on the way home."

I kissed him, "this is so romantic, Edward, I don't know what to say or where to start." I pulled him over to the make shift picnic area. I didn't realize how hungry I was till I smelled the food. "Help me off with this dress. I don't want to ruin it."

He stepped behind me and pulled down my zipper. I wiggled out of the dress and I heard his grasp. I turned around, "What?"

He had this look of incredibility on his face. "Edward, what's the matter."

"Are trying to kill me? First it was a black leather corset last night and tonight it's white satin. Did you buy them in all colors? Just let me know so I could be prepared next time you ask me to undress or unwrap you." He was dragging his hands through his hair muttering to himself.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I had completely forgotten the corset. I heard him groan and I had to try not to laugh again. Who knew that a corset could set him off even more?

I reached up and kissed him, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. I moaned into his mouth, he pushed his tongue in, exploring my mouth. I forgot all about food as I started unbuttoning his shirt. My tongue stroked his and the taste of his lips and tongue inflamed my arousal. My hands were roaming over his chest, over his shoulders and up to the back of his head. I twined my fingers in his hair, pulling his head closer. He placed his hands on my ass and pulled me flush against his body. I felt his erection against my belly. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. The slightest touch from him makes my blood boil. I felt this need for him deep inside me. I moaned again and wrapped one leg against his, rubbing my hips against him.

He groaned and picked me up. I wrapped my legs against his waist. He lowered himself unto the mattress, holding me in place. He sat with me on his lap. My breasts were pushed tightly against his chest and even through the corset, his cold skin made my nipples hard. I felt a quiver in my pussy.

He stopped the kiss. I gratefully take a few deep breaths. My heart was beating erratically. I leaned my head on his shoulders, taking in his smell. I find his smell both calming and erotic. After we make love, it helps calm me down but right now, I want to rip all our clothes off and feel his cock deep inside me.

"Bella, we have to stop. You should eat."

"Later, I want you. I can't wait."

He groans. I know he's struggling between his need to take care of me and the lust we're both feeling.

"I promise to eat everything in the basket after we make love." To press my case, I suck on his neck and wiggle my hips against his hard cock. He was still undecided.

I took his face in my hands, staring into his eyes, "I'll work up an appetite and I'll be really hungry later. You could heat the food and I'll even let you feed me." He groaned before his lips descended on mine. Soon we were back where we left off.

His hands found the closures on my corset and unhooked the top, freeing my breast. He pushed the fabric aside and teased my nipples with his thumbs. He left my lips to suck a nipple into his mouth. I arched my back and moaned. An electric current shot through me, from my nipple to my pussy. The floodgates opened deep inside me drenching my panty. He moaned against my breast and switched to the other nipple.

I reached down to unbutton his pants, trying to get my hands inside. Knowing what I wanted, he stopped, rolled me unto the mattress and got up. He undressed in a flash, while I slipped my panty off. He returned to me and I climbed back on his lap, my knees on each side of his hip. I rubbed my wet pussy against his cock, making both of us groan. I pushed him flat on the mattress; he was watching me with hooded eyes.

I eased up a bit and took his cock in my hand, pumping it a few times before putting the head to my pussy. I rubbed it in my juice then slipped it further in. I slowly lowered myself, felling his hard cock inch into me. The feeling was exquisite. When his cock was buried deep inside my pussy, we both moaned. There was nothing like this feeling; this feeling of having his cock taking up every inch of space inside me. I placed my hands on his stomach for balance and started a rhythm, moving up and down on his cock and grinding against his hips every time I came back down. He reached out and held my hands, joining our fingers. He was looking at me as if he wanted to take in every expression that flirted across my face. I found the connection even more erotic. Up and down I moved, enjoying the control of having him under me.

Up and down, over and over, I moved. Taking him as deep as he could go; my juices were flowing out of me, coating his cock, making it slide smoothly in and out of me. With each rotation of our hips, I could feel my clit rubbing against him, increasing the pleasure that was building inside me. I threw my head back, closing my eyes. My world narrowed to the sensations racing through me and the feel of our joined bodies.

I increased the rhythm; my breathing became more erratic. I could feel my insides quivering. I was moaning. I didn't care that his family was home and could hear us. Nothing mattered but us. Up and down, I rode his cock, going faster and faster the closer I got to my orgasm, taking my pleasure from him. He released our hands and started tweaking my nipples, the added sensation speeding me along to the point of no return. He leaned forward and crushed his lips against mine, holding my hips in place and thrusting into me deeper. The knot inside me unraveled, I exploded. My climax crashing over me. His mouth quieting the scream that bubbled out of my throat, I feel him climax at the same time thrusting hard and emptying his cum deep inside me. We held each other for a while, then he flipped me over.

"As much as I love watching you pleasure yourself on my cock – not that it's not incredibly erotic for me – the caveman in me insists on having his fair share of giving you pleasure." he whispered against my lips. A shiver ran through me at those words.

He pushed my knees up, thrusting his hips into me. He moved slowly, giving me time to catch my breath. Thrusting his cock in and out of me, tantalizingly slow. When my hips started moving to meet his, he started thrusting faster. I moaned. He set a relentless rhythm and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He bent over, kissing me hard, taking my breath away again.

He spread my legs wider, pounding into me. I felt another orgasm building deep inside me. The muscles in my pussy started to spasm. He kept pounding into me, thrusting deeper and deeper. The delicious sensations of my orgasm raced through me. Again he kissed me to stifle my cries as my pussy squeezed my cock dry, milking every drop of his seed out.

I was breathing like I ran a marathon. Every inch of my body ached deliciously. He cuddled me close to his chest. Sometimes I felt like he's trying to infuse me with his strength. His cold body relieved the flush feverish heat of my skin. I inhaled deeply, resting my head on his chest. He held me tightly, gently caressing me, calming me. We stayed like this for a while, just enjoying the post-coital glow.

I knew he wasn't going to forget about the food, so eventually I sat up.

"Why don't you heat up dinner while I go freshen up?"

Before the words left my mouth, he was up and dressed; eager to do something for me once again. He left with the basket and I tried to get up, just realizing that I still had my heels on. Wobbly knees and high heels, not a good idea; I smiled and took them off. I was so caught up in the moment that I completely forgot the shoes but he knew I was still wearing them and didn't say anything. I remembered his reaction to my heels at prom last year. Even last night, he made love to me with my boots on. I shook my head and chuckled as I walked to the bathroom, so the Victorian seventeen year old vampire had a kinky side.

We were sitting on the mattress. He served me my favorite, mushroom raviolis, no sauce. True to my word, I let him feed me and he didn't use a fork. I took pleasure in torturing him by licking and sucking his fingers. At least it started out that way but halfway through I was wet again and I knew he was aware of it by the smirk on his face. He occasionally held a bottle of sparkling water for me to wash it down - Italian sparkling water. Why would anyone buy water from Italy? I wondered but it tasted delicious so I'm not complaining. When I was finished eating my ravioli, he dished out a piece of angel food cake which he proceeded to feed to me. I think he deliberately smeared some on my lips so he could lick it off.

By the time the cake was consumed, we were kissing and caressing again. Soon our kisses and touches were getting more heated. The basket was pushed away. He slowly and lovingly undressed me, placing kissed all over my body. I was lost in a heady lust filled haze. He made love to me for so long I lost track of time. No penetration, just his hands and mouth. What felt like hours and countless orgasms later, I was wrapped in his arms, totally sated. Yes, definitely one of the best days and nights of my life. I looked at him wondering how many eighteen year olds have it this good; an incredibly handsome, loving, kind and considerate lover. Yeah, like the Faith Hill song goes, "I'm the lucky one." I closed my eyes and fell asleep with pictures of angels and angel food cake in my head.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer – The lyrics and titles of the songs - Back At One by Mark Wills (this song is also sung by Brian McKnight but I like Mark Wills video better for this story) and I'm the Lucky One by Faith Hill are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. No copyright infringement intended.<p>

Music video by Mark Wills performing Back At One. (C) 2000 Mercury Records is on YouTube.

I'm only thinking of the chorus to the song - I'm the luck one by Faith Hill (see below)

Chorus

'Cause you're mine  
>That's all I need to know<br>The sun shines  
>Everywhere we go<br>It's so right  
>'Cause I got you to hold every night<br>Yeah, I'm the lucky one (I'm the lucky one)  
>I'm the lucky one (I'm the lucky one)<p>

If you do an internet search for the meaning behind the different colored roses and the significance of the numbers, you'll find most of Edward's letter/card to Bella. I pieced it together from different sites. The internet is amazing.

The phrase - this is epic I stole from my son. I told him I used his phrase in my story and he said "WOW." and laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 29

BPOV

* * *

><p>We were laying in bed, just relaxing. I just wanted to stay curled up in his arms for the rest of my life. I thought about yesterday. I don't think I'll ever forget it. Even thought my human memories are supposed to fade, I'm determined to think of this as much as possible so it will become just as sharp as my memories after the change.<p>

After Edward picked me up, we stopped on a side street before we got to the dance. I wanted to talk to him and we didn't have a chance with Charlie being home at the time.

I turned in my seat and leaned over to kiss him. "Edward, I'm so astounded by what you did today. The roses alone were amazing. I've never seen such beautiful, colorful roses before and the explanations for the colors and numbers were so romantic."

"Then that song; I'm glad you added it to my playlist because I'll be listening to it as much as I listen to the song you sang to me after we went to the meadow the first time. The way you used the numbers from the song to tie in with your gifts, pure genius." I was so excited, my hands were flaying in the air.

"I was so overwhelmed by emotions but the most prevalent emotion was the love I felt for you. I feel like the luckiest woman alive. You have changed me so completely. I can accept your love without questioning it or second guessing myself - wondering if I'm worthy to be loved by you."

I rushed on before he could say anything, "Thank you for making this day so special for me. I will treasure it for eternity." I leaned over and kissed him again.

"Bella, I will be treasuring my Valentine's Day too. Having someone to share this day with has been so extraordinary, I never understood the fuss about Valentine's Day until now. I know we don't need a special day to show our love but having a day set aside just for that reason and having you to share it with, made it even more special. I look forward to spending every day of my existence with you. I promise to bring a little bit of Valentine's Day to you every day. Nothing or nobody will ever come between us. I will devote my existence to being the best lover, the best husband and your best friend. I'll be anything you need me to be. You will never have a reason to doubt my love for you."

I climbed over to his side and wrapped my arms around his neck. Kissing him with all the love I felt. We didn't stop kissing until I was getting lightheaded. I wanted to forget about the dance and go back home but we've all been planning for this night and what better way to end the day than dancing in his arms. I reapplied my lip gloss and we continued to the dance. The entire night was fantastic, the dance and afterwards. I still had a huge grin on my face.

I wanted to hear if last night was one of his best nights too. I reached up to caress his face.

"Edward."

"Yes love."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You could always ask me anything. I have no secrets from you."

"Friday night you said that it was one of the best nights of your life."

"Yes it is."

"Could you tell me about some of your best days and nights?" I asked. "I'm curious."

He laughed. "Try to guess."

I shook my head. "There're too many I don't know about. A century of them."

He sat up, bringing me with him. We sat facing each other. "I'll narrow it down for you. All of my best days and nights have happened since I met you. I have so many but I'm sure I could narrow them down to a top twenty or top ten for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really - and by quite a wide margin, too."

I thought for a minute. "I can only think of mine," I admitted.

"They might be the same," he encouraged.

"There was the first day you took me to the meadow. Finding out that the meadow existed and seeing you sparkling in the sun; that you loved me enough to expose yourself to me. I think that will be on the top of my list, followed closely by my birthday. That whole day was special, from our conversation after I woke up, the whole day at school, our time in the meadow, the party and starting my scrapbook with you later than night. That will definitely be one of the best days and nights."

"Yes, both of those are on my list. I was afraid you'd refuse to see me after you found out I was a vampire but you surprised me. Your love and trust so early in our relationship was amazing. Making your birthday special is another favorite. I enjoy all the time we spend together, even if we're just sitting on the couch reading or watching TV, even when I lay besides you and watch you sleep. But doing special things for you, celebrating special occasions with you, those days are even more remarkable. I love seeing you glow when you are enjoying yourself. I love hearing you laugh. I take great pleasure in knowing that I could bring out that glow in you, that you're happy being with me."

He is so sweet. I reached up to caress his face and kiss him. "Edward, every day with you is like a miracle too but there are some days that stick out more than others; like the night you rescued me in Port Angeles last year."

"That made your list? Why? You were almost attacked."

"Well, you rescued me. You were my knight in shining armor, my superhero. Plus I learned so much more about you that night and it was the first night, you were in my room, at least the first night I knew you were there. It was also the first night I fell asleep in your arms." I blushed as I thought of what happened in my room that night.

"Yes, that's one of mine, too, at least, the rest of the night, after I rescued you. That night, you had a nightmare. I'm glad I was there to chase your bad dreams away. It was a very pleasurable night." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Tell me another favorite night."

"Prom night, when you agreed to marry me."

"Yes, that's definitely on my list. But I had already told you I loved you and wanted to be with you forever. In my mind, that's a bigger commitment that getting married. Don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to marrying you. More than anything, I want to stand in front of our family and friends and pledge my love to you." I paused to take a deep breath before I continued.

"Before I met you, getting married was not something I thought about. Now, I can't wait for the day to come but that day after the vampire attack, when we declared ourselves again and you gave me my beautiful diamond heart, that day is close to the top of my list. Isn't agreeing to be with you forever the same as getting married? I would have stayed with you forever even without a wedding."

"A hundred years from now, when you've gained enough perspective to really appreciate the answer, I will explain it to you."

"I'll remind you to explain - in a hundred years." I smiled as I said that, picturing our lives a hundred years from now. Sometimes I feel like we're already married, like we've been together for years instead of months.

"Last night was another of my favorites. That's another one I should count as two because it was one of the best days and nights of my life." I said, smiling from ear to ear. He laughed at that.

"You already know Friday is one of mine but last night also made the list. You were even more beautiful than usual. You had that glow. Like a light was turned on inside of you. You were quite bewitching. Why do you think I didn't leave your side all night?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious; you don't want to know what every boy in the room was thinking. Especially when I spun you around and your gorgeous legs were exposed. It took all my control not to kill a few of them."

By this time, I was really cracking up. "Do you want to know what one of my favorite parts from last night was?"

"When I made love to you until you passed out."

"Yeah that too but your reaction to the corset, that was hilarious." I started laughing again.

"You think that's funny, do you? You like teasing me." He pinned me to the bed and started tickling me. I was laughing and squirming under him, trying to push him off. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. I think I'll spank that cute ass of yours."

"No, it wasn't funny. I promise, I'll never tease you again." We spoke about pleasure spanking before and I looked it up on the internet but we never explored that before. Hearing him say he was going to spank me should really make me scared, but I trust Edward. I know he'll never hurt me. I decided to play along. If I tell him to stop, he will. Tickling turned to caresses and soon we were ripping clothes off.

I found myself laying across his lap. His cock was hard already. I groaned. I hope I make it through this.

"How many spanks do you think you deserve for the last two nights?"

"Two." I said giggling and wiggling myself against him.

"Try again."

"Five."

"Mmh, maybe I'll double it, then I'm going to put that ass in the air and fuck you."

I was wet already. I love when he talks dirty.

He started massaging my cheeks with both hands, moving down to my upper thighs, touching my pussy. I was excited. The anticipation was killing me. When the first one landed, it took me completely my surprise. Then I realized that he didn't actually hit me. His hand was on my cheek and he hit his hand. I just felt the vibration from that. I should have known that he wouldn't hit me. The second one landed on my other cheek. He started massaging again, then he slipped his finger inside me, spreading my juices around. He continued like this. When he got to six, I pushed myself harder against his erection and moaned.

"Is that your idea of a punishment? If it is, then I'll have to think of things to do to get punished more often." I said giggling.

"Ah, so you think you'll enjoy more punishments? Prepare yourself then, ten directly on your delectable ass." With that, the next one landed directly on my left cheek. It was much gentler that I thought it would be. It was barely more than a caress. He must really be scared of hurting me.

There was no rhythm; he always took me by surprise when I felt his palm, the anticipation of the next one was even more stimulating that the massaging of my cheeks. He continued playing with my lips, my clit and sticking his fingers in me in between spanks.

Now I knew why it was called pleasure spanking. It was very erotic. Laying naked in his lap, feeling his cock twitching under me, especially when I wiggled against it. I know it was enjoyable because he wasn't hitting me hard.

At one point, he was pleasuring me with one hand while spanking me and massing my butt with the other. He timed his last one perfectly. He was circling my clit when his palm landed on my ass for the last time. I fell apart. I felt like I burst into a million pieces. I could feel my juices flowing freely.

He picked me up and leaned me against the edge of the bed. He held my hips and plunged his cock inside me. I was well lubricated from before so he slipped right in. We were both very excited from the pretend spanking. I was thrusting back to meet him as he pounded into me. I was moaning. He was making sounds deep in his throat. This just excited me more. This animalistic reaction just pushed me closer to the edge. He brought his hands to my breast, tweaking my nipples. I was on sensory overload. My second orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks.

My legs were starting to shake so he pushed me down on the bed and picked up my legs. Half of my body was on the bed, the other half supported by his hands. It reminded me of wheelbarrow races as a kid. He never slowed down, just thrusting in and out of me nonstop. In and out he went. I could feel my muscles tighten as another orgasm got closer. I grabbed the sheets trying to hold onto something solid. I was moaning. I couldn't move in this position so I just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of him pumping in and out of me. My pussy was contracting constantly. I don't think it stopped since the first orgasm. It kept gripping his cock harder, adding to the pleasure I was feeling. I felt his cock twitching and expanding inside me. He increased his speed; going deeper and deeper. As my next orgasm hit, I felt him ejaculate in me. Thrusting his hips through each squirt that left his cock; I thought my orgasm would go on forever. He pushed me up the bed and took me in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

I made some sound and nodded. I couldn't talk yet. My brain was scrambled. I kissed his chest and closed my eyes. My heart sounded like a jackhammer and I was sucking in as much air as my lungs could hold. He squeezed me tighter, gently running his fingers through my hair and up and down my arms. I took another deep breath. I kissed his chest. After a few minutes, I was coherent again.

"That was amazing."

He chuckled, "what part, your punishment or me fucking you senseless."

"Both." I felt the blush start and I ducked my head.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too. Something else to try when you're less breakable."

I looked at him, staring into those beautiful eyes. "You know you're not helping your cause. If you keep telling me about all the things we could do after the change, you're going to make me want to postpone college."

"Think of all the fun we're already having. Think of all the things we haven't tried yet. Things we may not be able to do once you become as strong as or stronger than me. As long as I control my strength and feed often, the sky is the limit." He looked at me with that smirk on his face.

"You're impossible." I said as I snuggled down into his chest again. "We never finished our list." I mumbled as I yawned.

"If talking about our best days and nights together ends like this, then I'm willing to talk about it anytime you want." We both laughed.

* * *

><p>I decided to made stroganoff from Grandma Swan's recipe for dinner. It wasn't one of my favorites, but it would please Charlie. Edward helped, making faces every so often at the raw ingredients – human food was repulsive to him.<p>

After forcing down three helpings, Charlie kicked his feet up on the spare chair and folded his hands contentedly across his distended stomach.

"That was great, Bells."

"I'm glad you liked it. How was work?" He'd been eating with too much concentration for me to make conversation before. I try to make a special dinner a couple times a month. With his work and me spending so much time with Edward, we don't get to talk very often. Plus Charlie is not a mushy, talkative person.

"Sort of slow. Well, dead slow really. Mark and I played cards for a good part of the afternoon," he admitted with a grin. "I won nineteen hands to seven. And then I was on the phone with Billy for a while."

"How is he?"

"Good, good. His joints are bothering him a little."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah. He invited us down to visit this weekend. He was thinking of having the Clearwaters and the Uleys over too."

"Huh," was my genius response. But what could I say? I knew I wouldn't be allowed to hit a werewolf party, even with parental supervision.

Charlie shoved his chair away from the table and stretched as he got to his feet. He took his plate to the sink, but before he turned the water on to rinse it, he paused to toss a thick envelope at me. The letter skidded across the table.

"Er, thanks," I muttered, puzzled. Then I saw the return address – the letter was from the University of Alaska Southeast.

I flipped the envelope over and then glared up at him. "It's open."

"I was curious."

"I'm shocked, Chief. That's a federal crime."

"Oh, just read it."

I pulled out the letter, and a folded schedule of courses.

"Congratulations," he said before I could read anything. "Your first acceptance."

"Thanks, Dad."

"We should talk about tuition. I've got some money saved up –"

"Hey, hey, none of that; I'm not touching your retirement, Dad. I've got my college fund." There wasn't that much in the beginning, but with Alice's visions, Edward invested it for me so I had enough for the first year. Plus Edward was willing to pay for my education. I'm not going to tell Charlie this. He already thinks Edward is too extravagant and that he should be saving his money for when we got older. He has no idea how much money Edward actually has.

Charlie frowned. "Some of these places are pretty pricey, Bells. I want to help. You don't have to go all the way to Alaska just because it's cheaper."

"I've got it covered. Edward invested the money Grandma Swan left me so I have enough." It wasn't cheaper, not at all. But it was far away, and Juneau had an average of three hundred twenty-one overcast days per year. The first was my prerequisite, the second was Edward's. This was the college I picked when I thought I would be going through the change after graduation. Now those plans have changed.

"Don't worry; Edward is coming over with applications tonight." Right on cue, the door bell rang.

"Good evening, Charlie." Edward was always flawlessly polite. He always excused himself from eating with us, then showed up at the door after we finished dinner.

"I brought the applications," Edward told me, holding up a stuffed manila envelope. He was wearing a roll of stamps like a ring around his littlest finger. He'd already done the Harvard route, so it didn't bother him that we might both end up at Peninsula Community College next year because I had refused to apply to any other school besides Alaska. Now, that I decided to go to college, he was determined to get me into a good school.

"Shall we?" he asked, towing me toward the kitchen table.

I cleared the table quickly while Edward organized an intimidating stack of forms. When I moved Wuthering Heights to the counter, Edward raised one eyebrow. I knew what he was thinking.

He picked up the book, "I can't believe you're reading Wuthering Heights again. Don't you know it by heart yet?"

"Not all of us have photographic memories,"

"Photographic memory or not, I don't understand why you like it. The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others' lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story."

"You have some serious issues with the classics."

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity." He smiled, "Honestly, though, why do you read it over and over?" His eyes were vivid with real interest now, trying – again – to unravel the convoluted workings of my mind. He reached across the table to cradle my face in his hand. "What is it that appeals to you?"

His sincere curiosity disarmed me. "I'm not sure," I said, scrambling for coherency while his gaze unintentionally scattered my thoughts. "I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart – not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end. . . ."

His face was thoughtful as he considered my words. After a moment he smiled a teasing smile. "I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality."

"I think that may be the point," I disagreed. "Their love is their only redeeming quality."

"I hope you have better sense than that – to fall in love with someone so . . . malignant."

"It's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with," I pointed out. "But even without the warning, I seem to have managed fairly well."

He laughed quietly. "I'm glad you think so."

"Well, I hope you're smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff."

"I'll be on my guard," he promised.

Charlie came back into the kitchen. He'd been pestering me to make a decision about college on a daily basis. I guess he wants to see where I'm applying to next.

"Speaking of college applications, Edward," Charlie said, "have you decided where you're going to school?" Very smooth, he knows I'd want to go to the same college as Edward.

Edward smiled up at Charlie. "Not yet. I've received a few acceptance letters, but I'm still weighing my options. I want to go to the same school as Bella."

"Where have you been accepted?" Charlie pressed.

"Syracuse . . . Harvard . . . Dartmouth . . . and I just got accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast today." Edward turned his face slightly to the side so that he could wink at me. I stifled a giggle.

"Harvard? Dartmouth?" Charlie mumbled, unable to conceal his awe. "Well that's pretty . . . that's something. Yeah, but the University of Alaska . . . you wouldn't really consider that when you could go Ivy League. I mean, your father would want you to . . ."

"Carlisle's always fine with whatever I choose to do," Edward told him serenely.

"Guess what, Edward?" I asked in a bright voice, playing along.

"What, Bella?"

I pointed to the thick envelope on the counter. "I just got my acceptance to the University of Alaska!" We both knew why this was funny. There was no need to go to Alaska now that I've decided to go to college as a human.

"Congratulations!" He grinned.

"Bella, try to pick a school closer to home." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Edward pushed the first application toward me across the table. "I think you can recycle your essays for this one. Same questions."

I sighed and started to fill out the repetitive information: name, address, social. . . . After a few minutes I glanced up, but Edward was now staring pensively out the window. As I bent my head back to my work, I noticed for the first time the name of the school.

I snorted and shoved the papers aside.

"Bella?"

"Be serious, Edward. Dartmouth? Don't they have strict deadlines? I'm sure I missed it already."

"There are a few places willing to make exceptions."

I could just imagine the motivations behind such exceptions. And the dollar amounts involved.

Edward laughed at my expression. "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I are already accepted. By the time school starts, you'll be a Cullen also. We Cullen kids are a package deal. If they don't accept you, we'll all go to another school. All six of us are applying to the same schools. That's why I have the other applications as back up. Whichever one accepts all of us, that's where we'll be going in the fall."

Edward lifted the discarded application and laid it gently in front of me again. "I think you'd like New Hampshire," he said. "There's a full complement of night courses for me, and the forests are very conveniently located for the avid hiker. Plentiful wildlife." He pulled out the crooked smile he knew I couldn't resist.

I took a deep breath through my nose and filled out the application, it won't hurt to apply. I'm sure he knows what he's doing but I couldn't help teasing him.

"You're going way overboard with this, you know. We could go to Washington State or a school in Seattle."

I shouldn't have been surprised when Edward walked into the kitchen a few weeks later, took a big envelope from his jacket pocket and tossed it on the counter. "I got your mail."

"Anything good?"

"I think so."

He'd folded the legal-sized envelope in half. I smoothed it open, surprised at the weight of the expensive paper, and read the return address.

"Dartmouth? I guess I missed the deadline on that one too."

"I'm sure it's an acceptance. It looks exactly like mine."

"Edward - what did you do?"

"All I'm guilty of is getting them to ignore the deadline and give your application the same chance as the other kids who applied on time. You have good grades so it's not like they had to lower their standards. Even without my influence, if you had applied on time, you would have been accepted on your own merits." He assured me.

"With the money you're going to spend on tuition, you could buy yourself another sports car. Several sports cars, a new one for each year we spend at Dartmouth." I teased him.

"I don't need another sports car. If you're doing this, I want you to go to the best school." he murmured. "You'll be going to an Ivy League college, imagine how excited Charlie and Renée would be."

His velvet voice painted the picture in my head. Of course Charlie would explode with pride - no one in the town of Forks would be able to escape the fallout from his excitement. I remember how impressed he was that Edward was accepted to all those Ivy League colleges and Renée would be hysterical with joy at my triumph - though she'd swear she wasn't at all surprised.

I couldn't help the excitement that was bubbling up inside. The fact that he thinks I'm smart enough to go to Dartmouth and thinking of the pride my parents would feel knowing that I was going to a prestigious school, plus all the fun of going to college with Edward and his siblings. I went over and wrapped myself around him. "I love you, even though you are completely insane." Then I kissed his soundly.

* * *

><p>We visited Renee as planned for spring break. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett decided to come along. Spring break in Florida; they couldn't resist. Another human experience to add to my growing list of things to do before the change. Edward reserved a suite in the nearest hotel to Renee's house. She was excited to see everyone.<p>

We brought the wedding invitation to her as a surprise. The wedding was about five months away so we're sending out the invitations as soon as we get back. We spent countless hours searching the internet for samples but we had a hard time deciding on the wording. Finally we pieced together what we thought was the perfect invitation for us. We decided to send the invitation from the two of us but include a line honoring our parents. We were very happy with what we came up with. This is one of the things we didn't let Alice take control of. We wanted the invitation to be a reflection of us. Only the Cullens and the Denalis – maybe Billy Black and the elders at La Push would know the true meaning of the words but everyone else would think it was very romantic.

_Just like a page out of a fairy tale  
>the storybook romance comes true...<em>

_Together with our parents, we_

Isabella Marie Swan  
>and<br>Edward Anthony Cullen

_request the honour of your presence_

_as we exchange vows of forever  
>in friendship and in love<em>

_Love fills the moment,  
>and the moment begins eternity<br>Love fills a lifetime,  
>and a lifetime begins this hour <em>

_Saturday, the thirteenth of August  
>two thousand seven<br>five o'clock in the evening  
>at<em>

_The Cullen's Home  
>123 Main Avenue<br>Forks, Washington_

When my mom saw the invitation and read the words, she was in tears. She hugged both of us, squeezing us tightly to her chest while she cried for a few minutes. Then she was excited that the wedding was getting closer. She started talking to Alice about dresses and a tux for Phil. She insisted on paying for the flowers even after Alice told her it was already taken care of. Alice gave her a figure and I had to hide a laugh. She had already done something similar with Charlie. Once we started planning the wedding, he offered to pay for my dress. Alice had complete control over my dress but she told Charlie okay and told him how much the dress costs or at least how much she thought he was willing to spend on a dress. Since she knew they were both going to offer to help, she did research and found out how much flowers and a regular wedding dress cost so she was prepared for them. I appreciated the way she handled my parents. That's one of the things I love about her and the whole family for that matter. They are so sweet and considerate.

During spring break, we went to the beach as soon as the sun went down. Most beaches were opened until 11 PM so that gave us enough time to enjoy ourselves. Alice loved the beach. Walking on the sand was something she really enjoyed. We played beach volleyball, built sand castles and frolicked in the water. Renee came to the beach with us. After the beach, we would drop her home, then we went to all night parties at the clubs on the beach. We had a great excuse for sleeping all day – exhaustion from the night before. My mom understood. She said she remembered her spring breaks.

I met her a few times on my own so she could show me the sights. She was enjoying her second marriage and she loved living in Jacksonville. There were thunderstorms a couple of days, so the sky was cloudy. On those days, the Cullens ventured out during the day to explore with us. One day, Alice, Rosalie and I took her to the spa in the hotel. I've become used to these spa outings but it was a treat to share this with her.

Edward and I went with Renee to see one of Phil's baseball game. She's very proud of him. He was holding his own on the team. He's still hoping to make it to the major league. I didn't know anything about baseball but between Renee and Edward, I started to understand it a little.

We all had a great time but it was nice to get back on the plane to head back to our lives – wedding planning, finals, graduation and then the wedding. I let out a contented sigh and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. I couldn't wait for us to get married.

* * *

><p>AN: I updated the site I created for the story. It now has pictures of some of the activities mentioned including Bella's charms and Valentine's Day.

https: / sites. google. c o m /site/ deslyncullen/


	30. Chapter 30

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>I had a fitting with Alice, my shoes came and she wanted to check the hem, then we had to nail down the final details for the wedding. After that, Edward and I had to work on the invitations. As we drove over to the Cullens, I has to smile at – my soon to be sister – Alice's antics. I remembered the first time she showed me my wedding dress. She surprised me just before spring break.<p>

_"Do you want to see your dress?" Edward and I were barely in the front door before I was accosted by Alice. _

_"You got the dress already? When did you order it?"_

_She led the way inside, heading for the stairs. "Perrine Bruyere has a waiting list, you know," she said, defensive now. "Fabric masterpieces don't happen overnight. If I hadn't thought ahead, you'd be wearing something off the rack!"_

_It didn't look like I was going to get a straight answer. "Per - who?"_

_"He's not a major designer, Bella, so there's no need to throw a hissy fit. He's got promise, though, and he specializes in what I needed."_

_"I'm not throwing a fit."_

_"No, you're not." She eyed my calm face suspiciously. Then, as we walked into her room, she turned on Edward._

_"You - out."_

_"Why?" I demanded._

_"Bella," she groaned. "You know the rules. He's not supposed to see the dress till the day of."_

_She shoved Edward back out the door and shut the door in his face._

_"All right!" she muttered. "C'mon."_

_She grabbed my wrist and towed me to her closet - which was bigger than my bedroom - _

_and then dragged me to the back corner, where a long white garment bag had a rack all to itself._

_She unzipped the bag in one sweeping movement, and then slipped it carefully off the hanger. She took a step back, holding her hand out to the dress like she was a game show hostess._

_"Well?" she asked breathlessly._

_I appraised it for a long moment, playing with her a bit. Her expression turned worried._

_"Ah," I said and I smiled, letting her relax. "I see."_

_"What do you think?" she demanded._

_It was my Anne of Green Gables vision all over again. She used her vision of the day Edward and I watched those classic movies and talked about dating if he had met me before he became a vampire and designed my dress around that._

_"It's perfect, of course. Exactly right. You're a genius but you cheated. You ordered this long before we made our deal at Christmas. How did you know I was going to give you control of designing my dress?"_

_She grinned. "I knew. I'm physic, remember."_

_"Nineteen-eighteen?" I guessed._

_"More or less," she said, nodding. "Some of it is my design, the train, the veil. . . ." She touched the white satin as she spoke. "The lace is vintage. Do you like it?"_

_"It's beautiful. It's just right for him."_

_"But is it just right for you?" she insisted._

_"Yes, I think it is, Alice. I think it's just what I need."_

_She beamed._

_"Can I see your dress?" I asked._

_She blinked, her face blank._

_"Didn't you order your bridesmaid dress at the same time? I wouldn't want my maid of honor to wear something off the rack." I pretended to wince in horror._

_She threw her arms around my waist. "Thank you, Bella!"_

_"How could you not see that one coming?" I teased, kissing her spiky hair. "Some psychic you are!"_

* * *

><p>I think she's having as much fun planning this as she would if it was her own wedding. Edward has been alone so long, that all the women in the family are falling over themselves to make sure everything is perfect on our wedding day.<p>

We got to the house and I went straight to Alice's room. I stood in front of the mirror while she pinned and spun me around and muttered to herself. Only after she was satisfied that she had every pin in place and that the dress fitted perfectly, did she allow me to change. The rest of the morning was spent going over the final details for the wedding. Deciding between sit down dinner or buffet, what flavor cake I wanted and talking about the centerpieces, wedding favors, table cloths and tableware. She has impeccable taste and between her, Rosalie, my mom and Esme, everything was almost done but she was giving me the chance to veto any of the choices they made. I insisted on roses for the centerpieces – after the beautiful roses I got from Edward, I fell in love with them.

"I want to be surrounded by beautiful roses. In his Valentine's Day card Edward mentioned 999 roses meant everlasting and eternal love so I want to have exactly 999 roses.

"That's so romantic." She gushed, clapping her hands.

"My bouquet has to be made from 24 white roses. You could design my bouquet – as long as it's not too elaborate.

I'm leaving the choice of the centerpiece designs and the bridal party flowers to you – as long as you stick to 975 plus the 24 for my bouquet. Work with lavender, deep pink, orange and red roses – all the colors he sent me on Valentine's Day."

"You'll love it. I promise the centerpieces are going to be just wonderful – a reflection of you and Edward's fairy tale romance."

Alice was dancing with excitement and her face was bright with fresh enthusiasm. "I've got so much to do! Go play with Edward. I have to get to work."

She dashed out of the room, yelling, "Esme!" as she disappeared.

I followed at my own pace and made my way to Edward's room.

We were addressing the invitations this weekend so they could be mailed on Monday. At least, Edward would be addressing the envelopes in his beautiful script and I will be putting on the stamps and checking the names off the guest list. Alice would have done this for us but it's our wedding so I wanted to take an active part. Edward and I took control of the invitation and I wanted to see it through from start to finish.

Another thing I wanted control of was the guest list. I didn't want a huge wedding with lots of people I didn't know. I wanted it to be nice and intimate. That's why we agreed to do it here. If it was up to Alice, we would be renting a ballroom and hundreds of rooms at a hotel in Seattle. Plus I didn't want to upset Charlie by not inviting his friends from the reservation.

"Edward, thank you for agreeing to invite Charlie's friends from the reservation. I know you think they're werewolves and they are your natural enemies but it would mean a lot to Charlie to have his friends at the wedding."

"Bella, you know I'd do anything to make you happy. If doing this for Charlie would make you happy then there is no way I could deny you this. I want our wedding to be the happiest day of your life. I know it's going to be mine."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Nothing else matters to me but making you happy." He walked over to me and picked me up. "The invitations are done, let's get out of here. I made plans while you were with Alice. I want to do something special with you."

* * *

><p>We drove to Olympia and Edward surprised me by checking into a hotel. He took two overnight bags from the trunk but I had no idea what was inside. I didn't know when he packed, much less what he packed.<p>

"Go change into you swimsuit for your surprise." He said as we entered the large specious suite. I didn't even have time to take in the view.

Now I was curious, "Are we going to the pool?" I asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be surprise."

Since he wouldn't tell me what the surprise was, I went to change. I heard the door buzz and I wondered what he ordered. I hurried to change and went back to the living room.

I stared at the two massage tables set up in front of the glass wall. "A massage, we're having a couple's massage?" The view was spectacular from up here and the way the tables were set up, we would be gazing at the out over the city. I could even see the water from up here.

"Yes, you enjoy getting massages so much, I thought you might enjoy this. It's a hot stone massage and we get to experience it together." Both masseuses were lighting candles, setting a romantic atmosphere.

"Oh Edward. That's perfect. A wonderful way to end our day."

"Not quite, but it's a start." He said with his trademark smirk. I wondered what else he had up his sleeves. He hurried to the room and returned wearing swimming trunks. No nudity for this massage session. I tried not to giggle as I remembered our last massage.

As we got our massages, we talked about the wedding plans I finalized with Alice today. Then I tried to get him to reveal where we were going on our honeymoon.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?" I asked, hoping that he would be so relaxed that it would just slip out.

"Good try. That's a secret."

"How can I pack for my honeymoon if I don't know where we're going?"

"Alice will pack for you. I want to surprise you."

I laughed, "It was worth a try."

"Don't worry; it's a very good surprise. You're going to love it." He smiled at me, that crooked smile that I love. That smile that I find completely irresistible. I just laughed again. It didn't matter to me. Just being alone with him would be good enough.

After that, we just enjoyed the view. The sun was going down over the water and the sky was a spectacular blend of fiery orange and pastel colors.

"It's twilight." I murmured.

"Yes, it's my favorite time of the day."

"I remember, you told me why when we first starting seeing each other." We stared at each other and smiled as we both thought about that evening. Then we went back to looking out at the sun going closer to the horizon.

The massage lasted for an hour, during that time, the sun set and the room had a dreamy soft glow from the candles which was reflected in the glass. The hot stones felt wonderful, especially when the masseuse used them to massage my limbs and shoulders.

"Thank you both, that was wonderful." Edward said as the masseuses folded their tables, then he ushered them out the door leaving me to gaze out at the approaching night.

"Come, we have to shower for the second part of your surprise." He urged, taking my hand and leading me to the room.

"You feel so much warmer." I stopped to touch him. My hands trailed up his arms, over his bare chest, down his sides, up his back then tangled in his hair.

"You can't imagine how good it felt – having those hot stones on my skin, then feeling them all over my body, heating up my cold skin. I feel even warmer that when you're wrapped in my arms. I guess it's because you can't stay next to me for too long before getting cold but they have equipment to keep the stones hot. We should buy some of those stones and that thing they use to keep them warm."

He felt so much warmer, I couldn't stop touching him. He leaned down to kiss me; pulling me closer to his chest. He sucked on my lips and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue slipped in and danced around mine.

"I'd love nothing better than to have you explore every inch of my body but we have to hurry." He said as he slipped his hands down my back and squeezed my ass.

I groaned as the waves of pleasure swept through me. I pulled him closer and attacked his mouth; kissing him passionately. He kissed me back just as passionately. He growled. He was aroused. There was no mistaking the feel of his erection pushing into me.

"I guess we're skipping # 2 and going straight to # 3." He pulled his iPod docking station out of the bag and set it on the dresser. The deep voice of the singer made me shuddered. My knees shook. The words made me ache even more. Where does he find these songs? I was stuck in place, listening to the song, visual images flashing through my mind.

He walked back to me, picked me up and gently laid me on the bed. I moved to the middle of the huge mattress. He kicked off his trunks, climbed on the bed and moved towards me on his hands and knees. Staring at me with his mesmerizing eyes - like a tiger stalking his prey. I watched him, holding my breath in anticipation as he crawled up from the foot of the bed. My whole body was tingling.

As he crawled up the bed, he started running his fingertips all over me; sending electric sparks racing through my body. Then he pulled the string on my top, releasing my breasts. His tongue licked my nipples. I arched my back. I was hungry for more of his touch. He massaged one breast as he licked and sucked the other; taking his time, lavishing attention on both equally. He suckled my breasts until I felt I would lose my mind. I felt a throbbing deep inside me as the crotch of my bikini got wetter. The pleasure was intense.

I had this insatiable need to touch him. My hands were gliding all over him; anywhere I could reach. My heart was beating faster, keeping rhythm with the aching, throbbing feeling inside me.

"Edward, please, I need you." I begged.

He slowly left my breasts, kissing, licking and sucking his way down my stomach. I wiggled, trying to get him to move faster. Everywhere he touched, licked and sucked, fueled the fire burning inside me. It felt like a fuse was ignited. I needed him buried deep inside me to put out this fire.

Slowly, he inched his way down to my bikini bottoms. He placed a kiss on my mound before pulling the strings on both sides and tossing the scrap of material aside. He started licking my lips. Long sensual swiped of his tongue, up and down my slit, stopping to slip his tongue inside.

"You taste so good." He whispered.

He lifted my legs over his shoulders and resumed sucking and nibbling on my lips. I thrust my hips closer to his mouth. I was writhing, bucking my hips against his face. I groaned louder. I was dying. My need for him escalated. I felt the tension beginning to build in my stomach and I pulled his head into my pussy. He moved to my swollen clit, sucking it into his mouth then flicking it with his tongue.

He stuck his hard tongue in me; pushing it in as far as it would go. In and out, in and out it went. I was bucking my hips, trying to get him deeper. He fucked me with his tongue, reaching up to knead my breasts. I was moaning uncontrollably. He returned to my clit. When he sucked it into his mouth, I exploded, my juices flowing out of me in a gush. He was lapping it up.

I pulled on his arms and he looked up at me. His eyes were so dark. The lust he was feeling making them almost black. I pulled on his arms again. He slowly slid up the bed with my legs still over his shoulders. He positioned himself and his cock slid right in – I was well lubricated. The joining of our bodies felt perfect. He thrust into me, going deep.

He kept pumping and grinding his hips. Over and over. Around and around. Never pulling out, just using his hips to hit that spot inside me. I was moaning louder and louder. I grabbed a pillow to stifle the sounds.

"No, I want to hear you." He said as he tossed the pillow away.

The sensations blazing through my veins were incredible. My body bowed as another orgasm burned through me. I held unto him, digging my nails into his arms as I screamed his name. He kept grinding his hips into me, rubbing my clit with each pass, staring into my eyes or sucking, tweaking and massaging my breast; stopping often to kiss me deeply. One orgasm merged into another, as wave after wave of exquisite pleasure surged through me. I was moaning and calling his name nonstop.

I felt another orgasm coming on but I wanted us to climax together this time. I reached down between our bodies and rubbed his balls. His started to thrust, going faster and faster. I rubbed harder; he threw his head back and growled. I gave him another hard squeeze as I gave into the powerful feelings that were pushing me closer and closer to the edge. He let out a deep growl, pumped his hips hard and deep as we climaxed together. His seed squirted deep inside me as my muscles held him tightly; squeezing every drop of cum out of him. He rode it; thrusting his hips until my spasms stopped.

My heart was pounding and I was gasping for breath. I felt weak. He released my legs and collapsed on the bed next to me, breathing hard – even though breathing was not necessary for him. I snuggled into him. He wrapped me in his arms and gave me a peck on the lips. He exhaled his sweet breath in my face and I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with his cold sweet breath. He continued with his calming ritual – gently running his fingers over me, whispering to me, squeezing me tightly to his chest and placing cool kisses at my pulse points. I felt grounded, his solid body keeping me from floating away. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him. I suddenly realized the song was still playing – he must have it on repeat. During our lovemaking, I didn't even hear it – a true testament to his skills.

I felt him turn, then heard him talking on the phone but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He turned back and held me tighter. It took a while for me to calm down. Eventually, I started breathing normally and my heart beats were no longer erratic. He pushed my damp hair off my forehead and placed kisses on my brow. We stayed in bed, our limbs tangled as we enjoyed the afterglow from our lovemaking. I was totally blissed out.

"Sorry you missed your second surprise. We'll have to do that another night." He whispered.

"What was my second surprise?" I can't imagine anything better than what we just did.

"There's a full moon tonight. I planned to take you to dinner, in a restaurant overlooking the water so we could watch the moon rise."

"Oh, this so sweet." I murmured, "Doesn't matter. I enjoyed my time here with you."

"I must confess this was even better than sitting in a restaurant. Although I would have loved watching your face as you looked at the moon and I know you love the stars but we could do that next full moon." He kissed the top of my head.

"Nothing like spontaneous combustion." I giggled as I remembered a conversation we had early in our relationship. He started laughing with me. He got up and threw a robe on, walking to the door. I was about to ask where he was going when the door buzzed again.

I got up on, went to the bathroom to freshen up and put on the other fluffy robe. When I joined him, there was a cart with covered room service dishes.

"Since you missed dinner, I ordered you something."

I walked over to the cart and started lifting the covers. He ordered my favorites - ravioli, a salad, chocolate covered strawberries and my new favorite – angel food cake with a large bottle of that Italian sparkling water.

I was choked up. I held him tightly as tears came to my eyes. I was overwhelmed by my love for him. All the emotions of the day were catching up to me – trying on my wedding dress, finalizing the other wedding details, getting the invitations ready for mailing, the shared intimacy of the massage and then our lovemaking. As if that wasn't enough, he had to do this.

He cupped my cheeks and raised my face to his. "Bella, sweetheart, what wrong."

"I just love you so much. Always thinking of my needs. Always trying to do what's best for me. Sometimes I get overwhelmed by it all. You're so loving, caring and perfect."

"Sweetheart, I feel the same way all the time. I just can't produce tears for you to see. You're just as loving, caring and perfect." He caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'll spend the rest of my existence believing that you are an angel. That someone answered my forgotten prayer and created you for me. You are my miracle, my redemption so I know how you feel. My heart is so filled with love for you that sometimes I feel it would burst out of my chest."

I couldn't help it. I started sobbing. He took me to the couch and held me as the tears flowed. He rocked me, shushing me, kissing the top of my head. Once I got it all out, I felt refreshed. I wiped my face in my sleeves and kissed his cheek.

After washing my face, I went back to the food. I really worked up an appetite. We sat on the floor and looked out at the lighted city around us as he feed me mouthwatering morsels in between kisses and caresses.

"This is a spectacular view. We didn't miss anything by not going out. All the lights from the buildings are like stars and I could see the moonlight reflecting off the water. I have the moon, the stars and you. Although at the rate we're going, neither of us will be seeing this fantastic view much longer." I said chuckled.

After the emotional storm, I was light again, almost giddy. I was sitting here with the man of my dreams, enjoying another special night with him while he sang to me, sounding like an angel. He was my angel too.

* * *

><p>The song was Josh Turner's - Your Man.<p>

Youtube - Music video by Josh Turner performing Your Man. (C) 2005 MCA Nashville, a Division of UMG Recordings, Inc.

Disclaimer – The titles of the songs - Your Man by Josh Turner is the property of the respective authors, artist and label. No copyright infringement intended.


	31. Chapter 31

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 31

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Tonight is prom but we're not going. That's one human experience I already have and it was too good to sully by attending prom this year. I wanted my only memory of prom to be last year. I was having breakfast, remembering the events from last prom night when the phone rang.

"Hi, Bella, it's Billy." As if I could forget that voice.

"Hey, Billy, hold on, I'll call Charlie."

"I wanted to speak to you. It's very important."

"Is it about the Cullens again? I told you already that I know all about them."

"Yes, it is. I want you to give them a message. Bella, the council is very adamant that I talk to you in person and I can't discuss this in their territory."

"Okay, but I'll have to meet you on the beach or somewhere public."

"The beach is fine. I'll have Jacob drive me over."

"See you in fifteen minutes." I hung up the phone, yelled to Charlie that I was going out, then dashed to my car. I have to leave before the little physic loses my future. Alice couldn't have seen me doing this, because I hadn't been planning it. And as long as I moved fast enough, I should be able to capitalize on it.

I desperately wanted to know what Billy had to say. With the wedding less than three months away, I don't want the threat of Billy going to Charlie hanging over my head – making me nervous. I want this settled once and for all and I may not get this perfect opportunity again. Nobody was going to mess with my wedding plans.

Edward and his brothers went hunting this morning. Usually when he's hunting, I'm at his house or shopping and having spa treatments with Alice and Rosalie but I insisted on staying home because I have plans to help Angela with her graduation announcements and I wanted to do some things around the house. The only way Edward agreed to this is because Charlie is home today and Alice is hunting nearby. We have a sleep over planned for tonight.

I felt an adrenaline rush as I got to the car. My heart started pounding; my hands were shaking. I wondered if I would be in danger. What if this was a trap? Look at what happened with James? I shook my head, Billy wouldn't do anything like that. I tried to reassure myself but my heart rate was still escalated.

"Stop." Edward yelled.

I nearly jump out of my skin. How did he get here so quickly? I looked around. Edward was standing behind me. At first I thought he was back early and was going to stop me but I realized that he was not really here – just an apparition like Port Angeles. I can't deal with this now; I had to leave before Alice stopped me. I jumped in the car and barreled down the wet highway, trying to control the car with the speed I was driving. Being the chief's daughter, I've never driven over fifty-five but I was in a hurry to get there.

My apparition appeared on the side of the road glowering. The closer I got to La Push, the more I saw him. He would be up ahead, I'd pass him and magically, he'd appear ahead of me again. When I got to the beach, I opened my phone to call Alice. Before I could dial her number, he was there again, sitting right next to me in the car.

"Bella, don't do anything dangerous."

He looked so anguished. Subconsciously, could he sense my fear? I had to get this over with soon so I could get back over the border. Knowing Alice, she's probably freaking out so I punched in her number.

"Bella, where are you? Your future just disappeared."

"Alice, I'm in La Push. Don't panic. Billy wanted to speak to me so I'm meeting him on the beach. I'll call you back when I'm on my way home."

"You know Edward wouldn't like this."

"I know but he sent an angel to look after me. Remember my hallucination in Port Angeles? Well it followed me here."

"And everyone thinks I'm weird with my visions. I'm calling Edward. I don't want him to chew me out like the last time."

"Billy said it was very important and I don't want to cause any trouble with the Quileute elders. Alice, I have to do it." I pleaded with her. At least Edward's phone will be off for a few hours while he was hunting. That would give me enough time to get back to Forks.

I hung up and walked down the beach with my apparition keeping vigil at my side. I felt as if he was really here. I saw Billy's wheelchair a few feet ahead of me. No Jacob in sight. I breathe a sigh of relief. At least this is going to be a private conversation.

"Hi Billy, you said you had a message for the Cullens."

"I just needed to remind your friends of a key point in the treaty they agreed to and to explain something to you. The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. _Bite_, not kill," he emphasized. His eyes were cold.

It only took me a second to grasp the distinction, and then my face was as cold as his.

"But... if I choose it, it's none of your business." I shouted.

Billy looked horrified. "If you... what! No. No way. We won't let you. You're not going be one of them."

Despite the warning he wanted to give, he must not have known. He must have thought the warning was just a precaution. He hadn't realized that I had already made my choice. That I was not just marrying Edward; that I was going to take the next step to become like him.

"We'll kill him first before we let that happen." He warned.

I tried to calm myself down. I took a few deep breaths. My apparition was growling.

"Billy, I know you are mortal enemies but you have to understand that I've made my decision; he's not forcing me to do this. He feels badly that I would be missing out on human experiences and if I wanted to remain human Edward would let me but I want to be with him forever. I can't bear the thought of only having him in my life for 40 or 50 years or thinking of the pain he would be in, wandering the earth alone when I'm gone. In fact, the last time I was in danger, he had already planned to get himself killed if anything happened to me. We'll move away if we have to but I can't let him go out of my life and he feels the same way. We would do anything; go anywhere as long as we could be together."

He just sat there staring at me impassively. I had to finish this now. There is no way I'm leaving this unresolved. I'm not leaving until I know he will not harm Edward because his family will take revenge and there will be a war between the Quileute tribe and the Cullens.

I fell on my knees in front of him – pleading with him. Through all this, my Edward apparition kept flickering at my side. Giving me the strength to do this. I have to make Billy realize once and for all what we meant to each other.

"I would rather die than let you or anyone else hurt him so if you want to stop me from being like him, you should kill me now. I would be dead without him anyway. Billy, I can't change how I feel. Edward is my soul mate. I can't live without him. I would die if we were separated. He's my sun. My whole life revolves around him. When I met him, a missing part of me was found. I felt whole for the first time in my life. Please, please don't take him away from me." Tears were running down my face.

"Do you know what this will do to Charlie?"

"I know you're Charlie's best friend and you think you'll be doing him a favor if you stop me from being with Edward but if we're separated, I will be an empty shell. Life will have no meaning without him. Is that what you want for Charlie? A daughter who is there only physically – someone who is just going through the motions like a robot. Taking no interest in anyone or anything ever again, or would it be better for him if in a year or so of keeping in touch from afar, I could come back and have a relationship with him again? Think of the pain he will be in, maybe even having me committed to a hospital. Will it be worth it then?"

"Oh Bella, I know you're marrying him but I never realized the depth of your feeling for each other. You're willing to give up your life for him. He's willing to end his life rather than live without you. That's unheard of. I've never encountered anything like this in my life, but in Quileute legend, we have something similar to the way you feel. We call it imprinting." I wiped my eyes and gave him my undivided attention.

"Imprinting?" I repeated the unfamiliar word. "What's that mean?" His eyes flashed back to me.

"It means our soul mates. In our legend, when the wolves met the woman they were meant to be with, they immediately recognize her and would move heaven and earth to be with her."

"Like love at first sight?" I smiled. "Like me and Edward."

His dark eyes were observing my reaction. "It's a little bit more powerful than that. More absolute. Similar to the way you described your feelings for the vampire."

"I don't care that he's a vampire. That's irrelevant. That's not why I want to be with him. It would be easier for both of us if he wasn't a vampire. He's just Edward, and I am Bella. And nothing else matters." I stared into his dark eyes, "I love him, Billy. He's my whole life. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, although I wished it was different, I finally understand. It's not natural for humans to suppress their instinctual fear of vampires. To fall in love with one is astounding. It's like a legend." He let out a deep sigh. I finally got through to him. I gave him a hug. I was starting to feel better. The tide was turning.

"I want to tell you one of our old stories. It's about why the Quileute and the Cold Ones are enemies. I've heard this story all my life, it's become a part of me." He sighed and had a faraway look on his face. When he continued, he looked almost regal, much stronger that the man sitting in his wheelchair in front of me. He told me about the tribe's first encounter with the Cold One, how they had no idea what the creature was but his scent irritated them to the point of pain, then they discover that they were blood drinkers.

"Two spirit warriors destroyed one of them after it had fed on some of the tribe. Later they found out he had a mate. She attacked the village in vengeance. The Tribal Elder, Taha Aki, engaged her in combat. The vampire was winning the battle and seemed poised to kill him; Taha Aki's third wife, who had no powers and could not join the battle, stabbed herself with a knife so the vampire would smell the blood and be distracted, allowing Taha Aki to recover and slay the vampire. Taha Aki's third wife is celebrated as a heroine of the tribe for her selfless courage; her sacrifice saved the village and the people.

The Cold Ones are the only remaining enemy of the Quileute people. Occasionally, a few wandered through the area and the magic in the tribe's blood awakened when they were near so the spirit warriors could kill them to protect the tribe.

Long after, my ancestor Ephraim Black and the other spirit warriors encountered a large coven and prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileute. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side. As long as they abide by the truce, we will not harm them." He stopped his narration and looked at me, staring into my eyes for a long time.

"Bella, I told you all this because I want you to understand it's nothing personal against the Cullens; there's a fundamental gene in our makeup, passed on for generations; that's the reason we are natural enemies. We knew the Cullens were the same as the coven from my grandfather's time because of their eyes. We also know about the good work the doctor is doing at the hospital and we've never heard of missing humans since they moved back to the area, meaning that they are sticking to feeding on animals. The tribe feels no fear at their presence and so far none of the men have changed into their wolf form – this is also a good sign – but we are very watchful.

I called you here to issue the reminder about the truce because we can't have them making more blood drinkers without retaliating. We never anticipated your intense feelings for each other. That you would be willing to sacrifice yourself for him; that you would willingly go through the change to be with him. Give up your family and friends. Give up your future. That takes a lot of courage and devotion. It wouldn't be right to punish him if it's your decision.

Your selfless love reminds me of the third wife. It's nice to know that there's still magic in this world. We've all heard the stories about our ancestors. Now we are face to face with solid proof that the powerful love they experienced still exists. Don't get me wrong, we still fall in love and mate for life but no one in my lifetime ever imprinted.

By falling in love with a supernatural creature, you give us a renewed sense of magic. I always knew there was something different about Charlie – that's why he's the only human we allow into our homes. You inherited it; that's why you could bond with a supernatural creature. Charlie and I had always talked about our children getting together - joining our families but that was not your destiny. Even if you're not from our tribe, and you didn't fall in love with Jacob as I hoped - you and the Cullen boy make the stories more real. I can't imagine how much control it took for him to look pass his need for your blood and recognize you as his soul mate - it's truly extraordinary.

Some of the council will not agree with my decision to allow the Cullens to change you but all the elders have heard the stories about imprinting. Some of their fore parents were spirit warriors so they could understand the pain separating you from your soul mate would cause. If you promise to move away before you let him change you, then maybe it would be more tolerable for them. This is not easy for me to accept but I can't get between such an all-encompassing love. That along with the peaceful way of life the Cullens have adopted makes it easier for me to intercede with the council on your behalf. They have to promise to lead you along the same path. Keep you from harming humans while you're a bloodthirsty newborn."

I was relieved; I hugged him again. I was crying tears of joy. This conversation went from a warning, to a treat to kill Edward, to understanding. "Billy, thank you for listening to me, for giving us a chance to have a future together and most of all, for telling me part of your history."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I've heard horror stories about newborns."

"Yes, this is what I want. I want to be with Edward forever. I'm going to miss my parents and my friends but I'm hoping I could keep up with them from a distance."

All of Jasper's stories about newly created vampires had been percolating in my head since he'd explained his past. Now those stories jumped into sharp focus. I decided to push them aside until I left Billy. I didn't want him to think I was wavering. That he could convince me to change my mind.

"Thanks again Billy. You really are a true friend to Charlie. I appreciate this more than you'll ever know. I'll never forget your generosity of spirit or your understanding." I got up, kissed his cheek again and walked back to my car.

As soon as I got to my car, I called Alice. She wanted details but I didn't want to think about my conversation with Billy now. Not when I had the long drive back to Forks and my plans with Angela. As I cross the boundary and enter the outskirts of Forks, miraculously, my guarding angel disappeared. I decided to call Edward before he found out from Alice. No more secrets.

"Edward, please call me when you get this message. Don't worry, I'm alright." Then I called Alice. I got her voicemail, "Alice, why aren't you answering your phone? I'm back safely, I'll try again later."

Since Angela's house was on my way, I decided to drop in. If she was ready, we could do her announcements, then I could head straight to the Cullens.

I pulled up in front of Angela's house.

"I was on my way home from La Push and decided to stop by instead of waiting for you to come over."

"Thank you for doing this, Bella," she said. "From the bottom of my heart. Not only are you saving my hands from permanent injury, you also just spared me two long hours of a plot-less, badly dubbed martial arts film." She sighed in relief.

"Happy to be of service." I was feeling a bit less panicked, able to breathe a little more evenly. It felt so ordinary here. Angela's easy human dramas were oddly reassuring. It was nice to know that life was normal somewhere.

"I can't believe you're really going to help me with this. Ben's pretending he has tendonitis." She made a face.

"I don't mind at all," I said, and then I walked into Angela's room and saw the stacks of waiting envelopes.

"Oh!" I gasped. Angela turned to look at me, apologies in her eyes. I could see why she'd been putting this off, and why Ben had weaseled out.

"I thought you were exaggerating," I admitted.

"I wish. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Put me to work. I've got all day."

Angela divided a pile in half and put her mother's address book between us on her desk. For a while we concentrated, and there was just the sound of our pens scratching quietly across the paper.

She focused on her pile for a minute. I wrote out four more addresses. There was never any pressure to fill a pause with meaningless chatter around Angela. Like Charlie, she was comfortable with silence. But, like Charlie, she was also too observant sometimes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a low voice now. "You seem . . . anxious."

I smiled sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really."

She was probably lying to make me feel better. I shrugged and tried to smile. Like the observant friend she was, she knew I didn't want to talk about it so she dropped the subject. We talked about college and graduation and made small talk about our friends. When the pile was complete, I got up and stretched. We hugged goodbye and I made my way to the Cullens.

Alice was in front of the house when I pulled up. She was mad at me for putting myself at risk. She grabbed my hands, dragging me inside and demanding a play by play of my conversation with Billy. I told her she would have to wait because I don't think I could tell this twice. When Edward calls, I'd ask him to come home and we'd talk about it. I left her and went to have a bath. I wanted to be alone. I needed time to think. I called Charlie so he wouldn't worry about me. Then I got in the tub and finally allowed myself to think about being a newborn vampire.

I'd always known that I would be different. I hoped that I would be as strong as Edward said I would be. I'd been trying not to think too much about the other things that I would be. Wild. Bloodthirsty. Maybe I would not be able to stop myself from killing people. Strangers, people who had never harmed me. People who had families and friends and futures. People who had lives and I could be the monster who took that away from them but, in truth, I could handle that part - because I trusted Edward, trusted him absolutely, to keep me from doing anything I would regret. I knew he'd take me to Antarctica and hunt penguins if I asked him to. And I would do whatever it took to be a good person. A good vampire.

Then my mind went in another direction. If I really were somehow like that - like the nightmarish images of newborns that Jasper had painted in my head - could I possibly be me? And if all I wanted was to kill people, what would happen to the things I wanted now? Edward was so obsessed with me not missing anything while I was human. Usually, it seemed kind of silly. There weren't many human experiences that I worried about missing. As long as I got to be with Edward, what else could I ask for? There was nothing in this world that I wanted more than Edward. Would that, could that, change? Was there a human experience that I was not willing to give up?

Then I thought of the third wife. My mind was a thousand years away. I was trying to imagine the face of the unnamed woman who had saved the entire tribe, the third wife; just a human woman, with no special gifts or powers. Physically weaker and slower than any of the monsters in the story but she had been the key, the solution. She'd saved her husband, her young sons, her tribe. I wish they'd remembered her name. I knew there was a key piece of information in those two stories but I couldn't grasp what it was. I got out of the tub, wrapped myself in a robe and curled up in bed with my iPod. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Nothing relaxes me more than thinking about Edward so I started thinking of the last time Edward and I went to Olympia.

_We were sitting in front of the glass wall watching the lights from the city around us. I finished dinner and I was sitting on a pillow in front of him, leaning against his chest. He had his hands inside my robe, teasing my nipples. It's only been a couple of hours since we made love but I'm already aroused and ready for more of him. Since I finished eating, in fact even while I was eating, we were kissing and caressing each other._

_He spread my legs moving his fingertips up and down my thigh. It was driving me crazy. I was already moaning. I lifted my legs and placed them over his thighs. Giving him more room, hoping he'd put his fingers inside me. He kissed my neck, leaving a trail of small kisses along my neck and the side of my chin. Up and down both sides. I twisted around craning my neck, to kiss him; slipping his tongue between my lips and kissing him passionately._

_He groaned and pushed his hips into me, letting me feel his erection. I finally broke the kiss to breathe, placing my head on his shoulder, taking in a few deep breaths to control my pounding heart._

_He inserted his fingers between my lips; running them up and down my slit. Up and down, he went, slowly spreading my juices, playing with my lips. His finger found my clit; circling it with his thumb as he stuck two fingers inside me, matching the rhythm of his thumb. My sounds got louder as exquisite sensations ran rampant through me. I was wiggling my hips. I wanted to turn around and straddle him but his hard hand kept me in place as his fingers played with me like a fine tuned instrument. I gave up all sense of reason, concentrating on the feelings he was evoking in me. My body was burning up. With each wet kiss, each nibble of my neck or earbobs, each twist of my nipples, each touch from his cold hard fingers against my hot sensitive skin served to push me over the edge. I felt the muscles deep inside me clench and quiver as I screamed his name._

_"Edward."_

"Bella, I'm here." His hand was in my hair, combing his fingers through it.

My whole body was shaking. My eyes flew open. I was disoriented for a moment. Edward and I were on his bed, not at the hotel. What a night that was. Just the memory made me wet. I clenched my thighs together but I knew he would smell it anyway.

He hugged me, squeezing me gently. "What were you thinking about? You were so engrossed at first I thought you were having an erotic dream but from your breathing I realized you were awake. You didn't hear me come in and I didn't have the heart to stop your daydream. It seemed very hot and steamy. Your emotions nearly pushed me over the edge." He smirked.

"I wasn't a daydream, I was reliving part of our night at that hotel in Olympia." I blushed. How could I still blush after the things we've done?

"That was a wonderful night." He smiled and lightly kissed my lips.

"I got your message, and I got two messages from Alice - one before and after your meeting with Billy. She said you were unharmed but I wanted to see for myself. We all came back to hear what happened."

I drew in a deep breath; breathing in my favorite scent in the world. Edward was here, with his arms around me.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I just want to hold you. I want to feel your skin next to mine. I want to be surrounded by you scent." He undressed quickly and returned to me. I rested my face against his chest to take another deep breath of his scent. We cuddled for a while. When I started getting cold, he wrapped me in a blanket and held me close to his chest again.

After my talk with Billy, I just wanted the security of his arms around me; knowing how close we came to being separated, that if I could not convince Billy of our love and that Edward would never hurt me, they would have tried to kill him. I shiver ran down my spine. He held me closer. Never saying a word although I knew he had a million questions. He could always sense my moods and I knew he would hold me for as long as I wanted.

Nothing else mattered now more that giving me what I wanted and what I wanted was for him to hold me. To give me some of his strength so I could relate this story and make it to the end without breaking down again or having someone fly off the handle and go to La Push to start a fight before hearing me out. When I felt calm enough to face everyone, I dressed and went downstairs with Edward.

When we got to the living room, everyone was waiting for us. I looked around the room at their faces - the faces of my family.

Jasper – his life cut short by the wicked conniving Maria. Even with his rough and cruel introduction to vampirism, he still retained his gentility and his humanity. He has so much knowledge to impart.

Alice – her parents robbed her of her human life because of their ignorance and simplemindedness or superstitious belief or maybe even fear. Then ending up like a pawn in James' dangerous game. Despite all this, she's so full of love – she radiates joy with her infectious laughter and sweet personality.

Emmett – my big teddy bear of a brother. He's so playful and eager to try new things. Like a big kid – a true Peter Pan but he is so sweet and gentle.

Rose – my big sister – robbed of her dreams by the vicious selfish man she was willing to spend the rest of her life with. A man who in her innocence, she thought she was madly in love with. A man she trusted. She has been my guided, helping me understand the inner workings of Edward's mind. Helping me see clearly what I could expect after the change. Making me face my decision to become a vampire head on and welcoming me into the family even when she thought I was not making the right decision. Loving and protecting me because I loved her older brother.

Esme – broken and battered by a cruel husband. Losing her child – the one bright light in a loveless marriage; trying to kill herself because of her depression and desolation. Esme, my second mother; taking on the role of mother to Edward then to all the Cullen 'kids'. Loving all of them and then me the way she would have loved her own lost child.

Carlisle – the healer, the foundation, the cornerstone of this remarkable family of which I am now a part of. Carlisle our father, our leader, our guide. Carlisle compassionate, loving, tender, nurturing; he was so determined to retain his humanity that he carved out a whole new way of life – something totally different and even abhorrent to other vampires. He rescued my darling Edward, Esme and Rosalie from death because of his love and compassion. Alice saw him and the change he was willing to make and joined him with Jasper – both of them willing to give his lifestyle a chance.

All of them willing to retain their humanity by making the same sacrifice daily; sacrificing their need for human blood to survive on the blood of animals. Willing to put up with the hunger rather than give in to their baser needs and succumb to the temptation of their natural instincts.

I gazed at all these faces, looking at me expectantly. I stood here with my Edward – my destiny, firmly at my side and I was choked up. I told myself to be strong. This is my family. This is the life I've chosen. I would give up my life for them in a heartbeat – like the Third Wife in Billy's legend.

And like a light bulb going off, I finally found the answer to that question – the question that was lurking in the back of my mind since my conversation with Billy. Even while I helped Angela with her announcements, while I took my bath and especially while I was relaxing and enjoying the peace and security of Edward's arms. That all important question – was there a human experience that I was not willing to give up?

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Bella and I walk to the sofa. She starts by telling us about the phone call she received from Billy. She relates her conversation with Billy on the beach verbatim. She could put Scheherazade to shame. I feel like I was actually there during their conversation. I could see them clearly, hear their voices, see the expressions on their faces, smell the brine from the ocean and hear the waves crashing on the shores. We were all hanging on her every word. The emotions she is evoking are palpable.

A whole range of emotions were racing through me. I know my family feels the same way because I could read their minds. I'm intrigued about my apparitions. We would have to explore that further one day. At first I'm furious with Billy and the interfering old men on the reservation but as she continues, I feel gratitude towards him. I feel irrational jealousy at the thought of Jacob and Bella together but that doesn't last long. Billy knows how strongly she feels for me. When she gets to the part of their conversation where Billy told her she reminded him of the Third Wife, I feel pride. Proud that she could instill such awe. Proud of the fact that she was able to convince Billy and make him accept her decision to join my family without anyone getting into a fight.

I feel my love for her become a tangible thing - settling around her like a blanket. Once again, I'm flabbergasted. Like Billy, I'm in awe of her courage to face him alone, her selflessness to offer up her life for mine, her eloquence, and her love. My sweet, timid little kitten, pretending to be lioness – I'm a thousand times stronger than her but she still feels the need to protect me. More and more I'm convinced she's an angel. Her love knows no bounds.

Poor Jasper is going crazy from the mix of emotions rolling off everyone in the room. Anger, pride, love and the all present lust I always feel when I'm around her. I read his mind and he's proud of her courage and tenacity. He's happy she's going to be his little sister. Although her emotions are really intense as she relates this life altering conversation, he welcomes them. He feels closer to her. He thinks she's braver than some of the solders he knew in the army. He thinks she'll be a great asset if we ever get into a battle.

Carlisle is intrigued by the wolves' imprinting legend and the thought that Bella may have DNA from some supernatural creature in her. His mind is running wild with the possibilities. Then he starts thinking about the research he's doing for us. He makes up his mind to tell us tonight. He was waiting to hear from his friends in South America and even when that came through; he wasn't sure how to tell us. His mind veers off before he thought of that last piece of information he received. I moved on.

Esme is so proud she could burst. She always thought Bella was special. The fact that she's the first female to attract my attention says a lot to her. She thought we deserve each other. She's brimming over with joy and is trying to control the urge to rush over to Bella and hug her tight. We make eye contact and I smile at her.

Rosalie is just as emotional as Esme. She's glad she befriended Bella after the vampire attack. She's happy that Bella came into our lives. She doesn't look at her past with all that bitterness as she did before. She has finally come to terms with her past. She feels she owes this to Bella. The way Bella views our relationship – willing to guard it with her life. That's the way she feels about Emmett but she usually tries to hide it. Now she is more open and doesn't care if anyone sees how devoted she is to him. She thinks we became closer as a family since Bella entered our lives.

Emmett is grinning like a fool. Thinking that his little sister rocks – taking on the big bad wolf by herself. At first he wanted to go to La Push and have a fight with the wolves but as Bella continues, he calms down. He can't wait for her to be a vampire to make her do crazy things with him. He's wondering how strong she's going to be – thinking something about challenging her to arm wrestling match and betting Jasper about how many humans she kills after her change. I growl, too low for Bella to hear and he looks at me with a sheepish grin on his face. I shake my head in warming to him.

At first Alice was miffed because Bella didn't tell her about Billy right away but as we all sat around listening to Bella, she realized it's was best to hear it together like a family. She's thinking of things she could do to make up for her grumpy attitude when Bella refused to tell her earlier. She decides to plan a graduation party so Bella could celebrate with her human friends. When Bella got to the part where Billy said, he couldn't come between such an all-encompassing love and was willing to talk to the elders she becomes ecstatic because now the wedding would go on without the interference of the wolves. She's not happy about her blind spots when it comes to them but she sees us being happy. Her vision of our wedding day makes me smile. I put my arms around Bella and held her closer to me before kissing the top of her head.

Finally Bella finishes. I don't know who hugs her first. It turns into a group hug - all of us careful not to squish her too hard. The emotions of the day wore her out. Carlisle will have to wait until tomorrow to tell us about his research. I try not to read his mind again. I don't want to know what he has to tell us until Bella gets some rest. I pick her up and we tell everyone good night. I take her to our indoor meadow and curl up on her bed with her. I have so much I want to say to her but I'll give her time to recoup her strength. Time she needs to rejuvenate.

As I lay next to her, I think of our night in Olympia. My greatest memory is not the amazing lovemaking. It was our decelerations of love.

_"I just love you so much. You're always thinking of me. Always trying to do what's best for me. Always thinking of my needs. Sometimes I get overwhelmed by it all. You're so loving, caring and perfect." She told me through her tears._

_"Sweetheart, I feel the same way all the time. I just can't produce tears for you to see. You're just as loving, caring and perfect." I caressed her cheeks with my thumb. "I'll spend the rest of my existence believing that you are an angel. That someone answered my forgotten prayer and created you for me. You are my miracle, my redemption so I know how you feel. My heart is so filled with love for you that sometimes I feel it would burst out of my chest."_

This is how I feel as I look at her. She's my beautiful, brown eyed angel. She awakened my dead heart; she made me believe I still have a soul. She looked beyond the monster and gave me her love. How could I not believe that she's and angel?

I look into her eyes and I sing one of the songs that always come to mind when I'm looking at her sleep.

Can this be true?  
>Tell me, can this be real?<br>How can I put into words what I feel?  
>My life was complete<br>I thought I was whole  
>Why do I feel like I'm losing control?<br>I never thought that love could feel like this  
>and you've changed my world with just one kiss.<br>How can it be that right here with me  
>there's an angel?<br>It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
>Peaceful and deep<br>Your soul is like a secret  
>That I never could keep<br>When I look into your eyes  
>I know that it's true<br>God must have spent...  
>A little more time<br>On you...  
>(A little more time, yes he did baby)<p>

In all of creation  
>All things great and small<br>You are the one that surpasses them all  
>More precious than<br>Any diamond or pearl  
>They broke the mold<br>When you came in this world  
>And I'm trying hard to figure out<br>Just how I ever did without  
>The warmth of your smile<br>The heart of a child  
>That's deep inside<br>Leaves me purified

Your love is like a river  
>Peaceful and deep<br>Your soul is like a secret  
>That I never could keep<br>When I look into your eyes  
>I know that it's true<br>God must have spent...  
>A little more time<br>On you...

Never thought that love could feel like this  
>and you changed my world with just one kiss.<br>How can it be that right here with me  
>There's an angel?<br>It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
>Peaceful and deep<br>Your soul is like a secret  
>That I never could keep<br>When I look into your eyes  
>I know that it's true<br>God must have spent...  
>A little more time<br>On you...

I kiss the tip of her nose and start humming her lullaby, rocking her gently. Yes, she's my very own angel.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer – The lyrics and title of the song - God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. No copyright infringement intended.<p>

YouTube - Music video by Alabama;Alabama featuring 'N Sync performing God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You. (C) 1999 BMG Music.


	32. Chapter 32

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

When we came downstairs the next morning, Carlisle called us into his study.

He started talking as soon as we sat in front of him, "I reached out to people all over the world and I had a conference call with the Delali clan. Eleazar thinks Bella is a shield. He said she was blocking him when he met her in Alaska so he can't be sure. Edward that could be the reason you can't read her mind."

Edward and I looked at each other.

"A shield!" Edward said, "I never thought of it that way. The only one I've ever heard of before is Renata."

I looked at him quizzically so he explained.

"Renata is Aro's personal guard. She uses her power as a shield to keep Aro safe. She redirects anyone who tries to attack him so they find themselves going in a completely different direction than where he is." He turned back to Carlisle, "Why didn't he say something before?"

"He didn't mention it because he thought we knew. When he was with the Voltori, Aro sent him all over the world searching for such anomalies. He can't believe that we stumbled across Bella's power by accident and didn't even realize it. He thinks the fact that she is able to block him even as a human, indicates a rather powerful latent talent. He said it will definitely increase after her transformation."

All the time I thought something was wrong with me because Edward couldn't read my mind, only to find out that I had a power. Like Edward, Alice and Jasper. I smiled at the thought.

"Since your power is so strong already, Kate thinks you may be able to project."

"Project, what does that mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Shield someone else. She promised to teach you how to harness this power after your transformation. She doesn't know how much you could do with it until then." He paused for a while before he continued.

"I know both of you are going to be more interested in what I have to say next. It's good that you came to me for birth control."

Edward and I were both shocked.

"You mean Bella could get pregnant?"

"Let me explain. Try to hold your comments until I finish." He waited for us to agree before continuing.

"This came from my friends in South American. They heard rumors about half breed vampires in the jungle so they went to investigate. They found a woman named Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel. According to the story, about a century and a half ago, she and her sister Pire lived with their tribe, the Mapuche. One day her sister told her of the angel that found her in the woods and visited her at night. From the bruises on her sister's skin and the fact that her lover only came to her by night, Huilen knew it was the Libishomen – that's the name they use for vampires. Huilen's sister didn't listen to her and continued with her affair.

When her sister became pregnant they decided to run away because they knew that the tribe would kill Pire and the child. They went into the deepest part of the forest, where she cared for her sister who survived by eating raw animal meat and drinking their blood.

As the baby grew stronger, he broke her bones but Pire loved him still and refused to hear anything bad about her baby. When it was time for the baby to be born, the child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly. She begged Huilen to take care of Nahuel. It was her dying wish so Huilen agreed.

When Huilen tried to lift the baby from her sister's dead body, he bit her. She crawled further into the jungle, thinking she was going to die. When the pain ended, the baby was curled against her side, sleeping. She cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself.

Nahuel is still alive even if he's not a full vampire. Seven years after his birth he was fully grown and stopped changing. Apparently, he still looks like a teenager. He survives mostly on blood but he could eat human food, too. His heart beats, he's venomous, he could go in direct sunlight without sparkling like a full vampire and he sleeps. His father has other children; all girls, all half breeds but his sisters are not venomous. No one knows if that's due to gender or a random chance."

I don't know which one of us was more surprised. Deep down, I was happy with this news but I decided not to dwell on it now. Like I do when I'm faced with something I'm not ready to deal with, I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Edward went into shock. I know he could sit very still, but this was different. Finally Carlisle had to shake him out of his daze.

"Does this mean that if Bella and I have a child it will be like Nahuel?"

"Yes, not every human is capable of carrying a vampire's child but if Bella did gets pregnant, I'm sure she will be able to carry the baby."

"Carlisle, the baby could kill her. Look at what happened to the mothers who gave birth to these half breed vampires. I will never allow this to happen!"

"That man didn't care for the mothers of his children. Else he would have stuck around and changed them after the birth. Also remember, this happened in the jungle; those women had no medical care. If, and I say if, Bella got pregnant, we would be prepared to take the baby before it ripped its way out of her." This seemed to mollify him a bit.

"Carlisle, thank you for doing this research for us." I said as calmly as I could.

"Carlisle, please promise not to tell anyone else about this yet. I can't deal with this right now, not until Bella and I figure this out." He pleaded.

He got up to leave but sat back down, "What about the Volturi? Why haven't they stopped that man yet?"

"Apparently only the people close to the jungles knew about this. None are vampires who come into contact with the Volturi. Also, from my research, lots of vampires don't agree with some of the Volturi rules but if rumors continue spreading, eventually the Volturi will hear about it and step in, like the Southern wars and the fiasco with the immortal children."

"Immortal children?" I haven't heard this story before. I had to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat as I pictured little children being turned into vampires.

"They were very beautiful," Carlisle explained quickly, seeing my reaction. "So endearing, so enchanting, you can't imagine. You had but to be near them to love them; it was an automatic thing but they couldn't be thought control because they were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten. Adorable two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that could destroy half a village in one of their tantrums. If they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them. Humans saw them, stories circulated, fear spread like wild fire.

"Tanya's mother created such a child. As with the other ancients, I cannot fathom her reasons." He'd taken a deep, steadying breath. "The Volturi became involved, of course."

He went on to explain that entire covens were destroyed while trying to protect the immortal children from the Volturi. It was so bad, it was referred to as 'the plague of the immortal children'. No one will ever risk the ire of the Volturi by creating another one of these children. The only reason Tanya, Kate and Irina are still alive, was because they were entirely oblivious about their mothers action.

Tanya's mother's story was one among many, a cautionary tale illustrating just one of the rules I would need to be aware of when I joined the immortal world. Only one rule, actually—one law that broke down into a thousand different facets: Keep the secret.

Keeping the secret meant a lot of things—living inconspicuously like the Cullens, moving on before humans could suspect they weren't aging. Or keeping clear of humans altogether—except at mealtime— the way nomads like James and Victoria had lived. It meant keeping control of whatever new vampires you created, like Jasper had done when he'd lived with Maria and it meant not creating some things in the first place, because some creations were uncontrollable.

Before Carlisle could say anything else, Edward got up and rushed me out of Carlisle's office. He grabbed a blanket out of the closet and next thing I knew I was thrown on his back and he was racing through the forest. When he got to our meadow, he put me down and pulled me in his arms. I lifted my head and kissed him with a passion that might possibly set the forest on fire. All I could think about was Edward and some half breed vampires in South America. Neither of us spoke. We just held each other and continued kissing. Electric sparks were zipping through the air around us.

At first there was a sense of desperation in Edward's kiss but as his need grew, it became a hot, hungry, passionate kiss. Eventually, I had to stop to breathe. He spread the blanket and we sat facing each other.

"Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married?"

"And he thought about shooting you," I guessed with a laugh. "Admit it—for one second, he honestly considered it."

He didn't answer.

"What, Edward?"

"He didn't say it, but he thought you were pregnant and at the time, I wished he'd been right."

"What, you wanted a shotgun wedding? Are you crazy?"

"No, I wished we had that kind of potential. I hated taking that away from you. Then, even as I knew it was impossible, one night while we were making love, I had a fleeting thought of my seed taking hold inside of you. It was a totally random thought and you were on birth control by then but the thought of having a brown eyed baby girl with you - a little girl who looked just like you, really sent a thrill of excitement through me. Now, after speaking to Carlisle and knowing it's possible, my feelings are mixed. There's the excitement, knowing that we could make it happen; that I could watch your body change as our baby grew inside you. On the other hand, the thought of a child putting your life at risk is extremely painful for me."

I could feel the tension rolling off of him. I smiled at him, reached up to caress his face and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I have to admit that I thought about it too. I thought of having a boy with your unruly hair and green eyes like you had when you were human. Even last night, as I looked at everyone sitting in the living room, I thought of how much they all have to offer a child and how loved and cherished that child would be. I was going to wait until after the wedding to speak to you about trying. It was going to be my wedding gift to you. Another human experience. I was sure you would agree to try if I really wanted it."

"Bella, just the thought of your life at risk is unendurable."

"We're just talking about possibilities, all that love making, had to bring these feelings to the surface one day." I actually chuckled after I said that.

"I think it's natural for lovers to think of sharing something as special as a pregnancy. I know the thought of something happening to me scares you but remember what Carlisle said about medical care and you changing me as soon as the baby is born."

He was still tense at the thought of me getting pregnant and not surviving the birth so I kept reminding him that I was on birth control and we wouldn't do anything with this information until we were 100 percent sure we were making the right choice and had all our contingency plans in place. I moved to his lap and wrapped my legs around him – placing kisses all over his face, running my hands through his hair, trying to sooth him. Eventually, he calmed down.

I stayed on his lap; all this talk about getting pregnant was doing something to me. I've never wanted him more. My kisses became more heated. I hungrily sucked his lips and tongue. I sucked and nibbled on his neck. My hands were under his shirt, wanting to connect to as much of him as I could. Eventually, his hands were under my shirt, blazing a trail up and down my back. The bulge from his erection, confirmed that he wanted this too. Both of us were hungry for the other. Our tongues were dueling for control. My panty was soaked. My body was feverish with desire. I wanted him badly.

I pulled his shirt off and started placing wet kisses on his shoulders and neck. Licking, nibbling and sucking my way to his chest. My fingers, lips and tongue exploring every inch of skin I could reach. His taste and smell inciting the lust I was feeling. There was an ached deep inside me. I worked my way back to his mouth and devoured his lips and tongue. Raking my fingers up and down his back. His taste had me tingling all over. When I stopped, gasping for breath, he moved to my neck and shoulders. Lightly grazing his teeth against my hot flesh then soothing it with his cold tongue. Every cell in my body was on high alert, wanting more of his touch. His hands moved to the front of my shirt and he thumbed my already hard nipples through the fabric. I arched my back, pushing my breast out for more of his attention. My head fell back. I was reveling in the feeling. He unbuttoned my shirt and sucked my nipples through the fabric of my bra. My nipples became harder. That ache inside my pussy intensified. I wiggled my ass on his erection. I needed him desperately.

"Edward, please, I want you in me now. I can't wait."

He growled. I guess he wanted me just as badly because we were both undressed and I was on my back in less than a minute. I was ready for him. I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me in one deep thrust. I love feeling him buried inside me. I needed this, we both needed this. Just like it was from the beginning of time, two bodies becoming one. We both let out a sigh of contentment before he started moving.

He thrust in and pulled out, then thrust back in again. He was going deep and hard. Long slow thrusts. In no time at all, I was moaning and thrusting up to meet him. He pulled out and thrust back in, over and over; filling me completely. His hands were working wonders on my breasts – tweaking, massaging and pulling my nipples before he added his cold mouth – increasing the mind blowing pleasure I was already feeling. My body responded to his slightest touch.

I was reveling in the sensuous feelings he created in me. Running my fingers through his hair, racking them up and down his back. Wanting him to feel the same pleasure I was feeling. My muscles were tightening around his pulsating cock with each thrust. Our moans and growls were getting louder. My whole body was on fire. That familiar feeling I get before my orgasm, started to creep up from my toes. As I felt it growing stronger, I tried to hold back; I wasn't ready for this to end.

In and out, thrusting, grinding, sucking, nibbling, groaning and moaning. Every time he kissed me, he took my breath away. Everything faded away. We were in a sensual world of our own. Just his scent, his touch, the sounds we were both making, the way our bodies responded to each other - working together toward that ultimate goal.

"Edward, I can't hold on much longer." I gasped. "Come with me."

He removed my legs from around him, pushed my knees up and started thrusting faster. He was using a little of his superhuman speed. Going faster and faster. In and out. Over and over. His hips moving like a piston. He wasn't going too deep but the speed made up for that. The friction he was creating had me biting my lips and clutching his shoulder. I was so close. My whole body was tingling. Every cell in my body was on alert - anticipating that great moment. My heart was beating an old jungle tempo in my ears. My muscles were holding him prisoner inside me, clenching against him. He kissed me again. pulling my lips from between my teeth, sucking on it before exploring my mouth with his tongue. I moaned in his mouth.

I broke our kiss, "Edward, please, please." I begged. I was ready.

He bent back to my breasts, sucking hard on my nipples. The feeling sent jolts of pleasure straight through me. My muscles contracted, squeezing him tighter. Then he bit me. I exploded into a million pieces of brilliant light. My body arching as a scream escaped my lungs. The first contraction was long and hard. He growled louder, I felt him tense for a second as his seed shot deep inside me. Then he started thrusting again, slowly this time, going deeper; riding out the waves of my orgasm – prolonging the delicious feeling. The pleasure was mind blowing. My shaking legs plopped down on the blanket. I was spent.

He pulled the edges of the blanket to cover my chest but refused to break our connection. We lay there, kissing, caressing and whispering to each other. This is the best feeling in the world. The euphoric feelings I experience after an orgasm. Knowing that it's just him; nobody else could make me feel this way. I was soaring. I'm sure this high was better than anything drug induced. He was like a drug to me. My body was addicted to this. It yearned for him, his touch, his taste, his smell. Again I ask myself, will this ever change? A wave of tenderness almost overwhelmed me. I hugged him tighter - wanting to stay like this forever. We lay there, while I calmed down. My heart rate slowed to an acceptable pace. My breathing stabilized. Still we stayed there, breathing each other's air. Staring into each other's eyes. Staying connected.

Alas, we couldn't stay in our sanctuary much longer so we got dressed and discussed what happened with Billy and the news about me being a shield. Reluctantly, we left our meadow and went back to the house for a while before he took me home.

* * *

><p>After my emotionally draining weekend of speaking to Billy and Carlisle; followed by our time in the meadow, life went back to normal.<p>

School was winding down and we had to study for finals. At least, I had to study for finals. Edward, Alice and Jasper could do finals with their eyes closed.

A week before graduation, Alice told me she was throwing a graduation party for me. I knew there was no use fighting with her about it so I decided to just go along with it. During lunch, she broke the news to the kids at our table.

"I've decided to throw a party," She announced as she and Jasper sat at our table.

"After all, how many times will we graduate high school?" Jasper said. This was an inside joke.

**"**A party at your place?" Angela asked.

**"**I've never seen your house." Jessica said.

**"**No one's ever seen their house." Eric reminded her.

The rest of lunch was spent teasing Jessica about her valedictorian speech. Ben and Mike tried giving her advice but she ignored all their suggestions.

We were walking back to class when Alice turned to me.

"By the way, I love my gift. You shouldn't have."

"Alice, I didn't!"

"Oh, I know that. But you will."

I planned to get Edward and Alice tickets to a concert in Tacoma for graduation. I saw the concert advertised in the newspaper and Edward mentioned that it was a good band.

"Amazing," Edward muttered. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?"

Alice laughed. "It's a talent." She replied as she skipped away.

* * *

><p>Graduation day was finally here. Renee came up for graduation even though I tried to dissuade her. The wedding was less than two month away but she insisted on sharing this special day with me. Graduating high school was just as important as getting married she told me.<p>

Esme refused to let her stay at a hotel so she was at the Cullens. The space that they never used above the garage was a functioning apartment so we all pitched in and had it cleaned and livable as soon as we knew Renee was coming. Of course Alice told us long before Renee called with the news. When we finished, it looked as lovely as a suite in any of the five star hotels. The added benefit was the privacy this gave to both Renee and the Cullens. My mom would ride to the ceremony with Edward. Charlie and I were meeting everyone there.

Jessica's valedictorian speech centered on what kids wanted to be when they grow up.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were thing like astronaut, president, or in my case… princess.

When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?

This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions; this is a time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love... a lot. Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So, make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess... we'll know."

She got a standing ovation. The noise from the graduating class was thunderous. It was a very good speech. Basically, no rushing into hard and fast decisions while we were young but it didn't apply to me. From the time I met Edward and fell in love, all I wanted to do was be with him. No amount of time could change my mind.

After the ceremony ended, Charlie wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we waited for everyone to catch up with us.

"Jacob and Billy had to take off - did you see that they were here?" Charlie asked, taking a step back, but keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I heard them, too."

"It was nice of them to show up," Charlie said.

"Yes it was." I agreed.

"I'm so proud of you Bells. I can't wait to see what you do next. You're my greatest accomplishment."

"Dad, that's not true. You're the world's best dad and . . ." It wasn't easy to talk about feelings with Charlie, but I persevered after clearing my throat. "And I'm really glad I came to live with you, Dad. It was the best idea I ever had."

We couldn't continue our conversation because suddenly we were surrounded by the Cullens and Renee.

"Congratulations Sweetie, I'm so proud of you. Soon you'll be off to college." Renee said, wiping her eyes and hugging me tightly.

Charlie wanted to go to the diner to celebrate so I hugged Edward, said goodbye to everyone and went to the diner with my parents. Almost all of Forks was at the diner; people going from one table to the next to offer congratulations. All the kids were buzzing with excitement about the party tonight. It was a mad house. Charlie and Renee were glowing with pride. I was relieved when we finished eating and got up to leave.

Charlie drove straight to the Cullens'. At the entrance to the Cullens' drive, someone had wrapped the trees on either side in thousands of twinkle lights.

"Alice," I chuckled and shook my head.

"Wow," Charlie and Renee said together in amazement as we turned onto the drive. The two trees at the entry weren't the only ones lit. Every twenty feet or so, another shining beacon guided us toward the big white house. All the way - all three miles of the way.

"She doesn't do things halfway, does she?" Charlie was in awe. After working with her on the wedding, Renee knew how meticulous she could be.

Charlie pulled up in front of the house, "Sure you don't want to come in?" I asked Charlie after Renee and I got out of the cruiser.

"Extremely sure. Have fun, kid."

He was laughing to himself as he drove away. Renee and I climbed the steps. Edward was already waiting to great us. Once again, Alice outdid herself. The interior of the Cullens' home had been transformed into a nightclub. The furniture was moved to create a dance floor. She even had a strobe light. Renee went over to Carlisle and Esme while Edward and I talked.

The doorbell rang. It was a Suburban-load of my friends. Jessica was the first one in the door, with Mike right behind her. Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha, even Lauren trailing in last, her critical eyes alight with curiosity. They all were curious, and then overwhelmed as they took in the huge room decked out like a chic rave. The Cullens and Renee were standing in the far corner talking.

I went to greet Jess and Mike, before I could get to anyone else, the bell rang again. I let Angela and Ben in, leaving the door wide, because Eric and Katie were just reaching the steps.

I talked to everyone, trying to be a good hostess. I realized this would be good practice for my wedding. That thought made me relax and it became easier for me to make small talk with everyone. The room was soon crowded. Alice had also invited some of the juniors she befriended at the Spring dance.

The party was a roaring success. The music was infectious, the lights almost hypnotic and the food was good too. Everyone was talking, laughing, dancing, eating and having a good time. No one wanted to be the first to leave but once the first group left, the room quickly emptied. My mom said goodnight to the Cullens and gave me a hug. Telling me how proud she was of me again before she retired to her room.

I was exhausted. Since I was spending the night, Edward and I walked upstairs to his room. He insisted on drawing a bath so I could relax. Laying in a tub with Edward. What a perfect way to end my day.


	33. Chapter 33

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I lay here in bed, with my beautiful Bella. She is sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in the comforter with her face on my chest and her fragrant hair spread all over me. This is how I love to end my days – with my beautiful angel asleep in my arms. She was so tired; she barely stirred since I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

It was a lovely night, watching her as she performed her duties as the perfect hostess. Greeting everyone, talking to them, ensuring they all had something to eat or drink or a partner to dance with. My favorite part of the night was dancing with her; holding her close to me, our bodies moving to the music. My least favorite was controlling myself as I heard Mike's thoughts. He's with Jessica but his mind still wonder what would have happened if he had ended up with Bella instead. He's such a pig. She never sees this vile person when she looks at him - she is too innocent but that's one of the things I love about her. Sometimes, I wish I could just kill him. I was glad when the night was finally over and I didn't have to put up with his thoughts any longer.

Our bath was very enjoyable. I knew how tired she was so I kept things light. Massaging her shoulders and lightly touching her all over. Listening to her heart hammer in her chest as she got more and more aroused. I knew she would welcome any sexual advance I made at that point, but this was not about me. I just wanted her to relax, so I used my fingers to stimulate her clit and g spot while I sucked on her neck and shoulders. Pleasuring her until she had her orgasm, gasping for air and leaning back into me. Limp as a rag. She could hardly stand when we got out of the tub so I gladly picked her up and took her to bed. I gave her one of my t-shirts to sleep in. There's something about seeing her in my clothes that bring out the animal in me.

After the night I had listening to Mike, I wanted to stake my claim. Show my ownership. She's mine. She belongs to only me. She would probably call me a Neanderthal but this is what she does to me. I get so possessive and jealous. She never gives me a reason to be jealous but knowing how many other guys wished they were in my place sometimes pushes me close to the edge. Sometimes I want to shout it out. "She's mine. Yes, the beautiful angle next to me is all mine."

One of the reasons I want to marry her is to broadcast to everyone that she's mine. Not like an object or possession but in a very close personal sense. Mine to love, cherish and honor forever. Marriage doesn't mean much to vampires, if you're lucky to find your mate, you live together forever. Else you find someone you want to be with and stay with that person for as long as you're both happy with the arrangement. I know we are a mated pair and that bond is very strong but there is something in me that still believe in the sanctity of marriage.

In the world I grew up in, getting married was how a man showed his love and devotion to a woman. He acknowledged her as his in front of his friends and family. By giving her his name, he's offering her protection, promising to care for her and cater to her every need. He's letting the world know she's precious to him. When a woman agreed to marry a man, she saying yes, I chose this man above everyone else to be my companion through life, to be the father of my children, I trust him with my life and wellbeing. I smile as I think of what she'd say if I told her this. She'd tell me that I'm very old fashioned and marriage doesn't hold the same importance for most people in this century. She's right, most people don't think of marriage the same way they did when I was human. I'm still old fashioned enough to want that union.

When she agreed to became a vampire and stay with me forever, I know she thought it was the same but not in my mind. To some people, humans and vampires alike there may not see the difference but to me it's like night and day. Being together as a mated couple doesn't have the same connotation as being a married couple. Any two people could agree to live together. Getting married adds that extra degree of commitment, respectability and honor. Plus, marriage is a human tradition, by agreeing to marry me, she saying yes to the man that I'm trying to be for her, choosing me over all other men on the planet - not just being with me the vampire but the man I would have been if my life was not interrupted. That's the key for me, accepting me as a man.

I'm looking forward to hearing her repeat her vows pledging herself to me; while I do the same. And hearing the minister say "What therefore God has joined together, let no one put asunder. I want those vows binding us together. Going through our lives with her as my wife, not just my mate, not just my lover but as my wife. As much as I'm looking forward to her being my wife, I'm also excited at the thought of her calling me her husband. If I was a peacock, I'd be strutting around with my chest out and my feathers on full display. This is how proud and happy I am at the thought of her as my wife. I can't wait to introduce her to everyone we meet. "This is my wife, Isabella Cullen." Over time, I know she will feel that same degree of pride; having me as her husband and not just her mate or lover.

My mind wanders again and I think of how emotional this month has been for us; starting with her conversation with Billy, our talk with Carlisle and then graduation.

I keep expecting her to run away screaming with each new piece of vampire history we throw at her. I know she was repulsed at the thought of the immortal children, but she just sat there and listened to Carlisle; only her facial expression giving away her thoughts. We were both intrigued about the half breed vampires. When I admitted to wanting a baby with her, I never expected her to feel the same way. Her mother had her at an early age and I thought that would have soured her about having babies. I should have known better. I kiss the top of her head and smile. We are so alike.

Every minute I spend with her, I'm more and more convinced that we were destined to be together. The hundred plus years I spent before I met her, pales into insignificance compared to the eighteen months I've spent with her. Nothing I did before I met her holds any meaning to me. I am glad I had the fortitude to wait for my destiny. Glad I didn't rail at God for my loneliness and seek comfort in the arms of Tanya or any other females. Maybe deep down I knew I was waiting for someone. Whatever the reason for my fortitude, I am grateful because Bella is worth a million Tanya's or any other lovers I could have had – and I've had lots of opportunities to take a lover in my long years of wandering the earth. Again I marvel at our connection.

As I watch her sleep, I think back to my aborted hunting trip a few weeks ago.

That was a weird day all around.

_I was sitting on a rock deep in thought. Emmett noticed something was off so after taunting and killing his bear, he came to sit next to me._

"_So serious what's bugging you now?" he asked._

_"Thinking about Bella. Well, worrying, really."_

_"What's there to worry about? You are here." He laughed loudly at his own joke._

_I ignored his joke but answered his question. "Have you ever thought about how fragile they are? How many bad things that can happen to a mortal?"_

_"Not really. I guess I see what you mean, though. I wasn't much match for a bear that first time around, was I?"_

_"Bears," I muttered, adding a new fear to the pile. "That would be just her luck, wouldn't it? Stray bear in town. Of course it would head straight for Bella."_

_Emmett chuckled. "You sound like a crazy person, do you know that?"_

_"Just imagine for one minute that Rosalie was human, Emmett. And she could run into a bear…or get hit by a car…or lightening…or fall down stairs…or get sick—get a disease!" The words burst from me stormily. It was a relief to let them out—they'd been festering inside me. I really shouldn't be obsessing about these things because I could change her immediately if anything happens to her but I want to change her when she's ready, after she's had a few more human experiences. Not because of necessity._

_"Whoa, whoa! Hold up, there, kid. She lives in Forks, remember? So she gets rained on." He shrugged._

_"Think about it Emmett, of all the places in the world she could go, she ends up in a town where vampires make up a significant portion of the population, she falls in love and mates with a vampire, the accident with the van, her father is friends with the werewolves, the incident with the rapists in Port Angeles, plus James and Victoria. Do you need any more reasons why I worry about her?"_

_The thought of her being in danger made me anxious; I itched to be back so that I could watch over her._

_Emmett noticed the change in my expression. "What are you thinking about?"_

_"Right now," I admitted a bit sheepishly, "I'm dying to run back to Forks and check on her. I don't know if I'll make it till Sunday."_

_"Uh-uh! You are not going home early. Please! For my sake."_

_"I'll try to stay," I said doubtfully._

_"Alice would call if there were any basis for your panic attack."_

"_Shit, my phone is off." I pulled it out of my pocket. I had three missed calls._

"_Edward, Bella went to La Push to speak to Billy. I spoke to her and she said you sent an angel to watch over her. She mentioned your apparition like in Port Angeles. I'm tempted to go after her but she wants to do this on her own. I'm giving her 20 minutes then I'll call her."_

"_Emmett, get Jasper, let's go. I have to go back to Forks." I didn't wait. I took off. I switched to the next message._

_"Edward, please call me when you get this message. Don't worry, I'm alright." My Bella - I felt less panicked at the sound of her voice but I was determined to go to her._

_The next message made we feel even better._

"_Bella left La Push her future is back. Everything's in its right place again."_

_When I finally made it home and saw her on my bed, I felt an amazing sense of relief. I wasn't truly at ease unless she was in my sight. I lay next to her and breathe in her intoxicating scent; wondering what had her so aroused._

I shake myself out of my memories. I have to speak to Carlisle; he didn't get to tell us all his findings because of my reaction to the half breeds.

She was sleeping soundly so I carefully extricated myself from under her and went downstairs; I knock, asking if he was free, then enter his study and close the door behind me.

"Carlisle, what did you discover about Bella's apparitions?" I got straight to the point.

"My friends in Europe mentioned a doppelganger. It could be either a ghostly appearance or a physical counterpart of a person; materializing in the same place as the person or somewhere completely different. The Irish coven calls it a fetch."

"I know what it is, but isn't a doppelganger supposed to be a bad omen?"

"Yes, that's what's so fascinating. The sighting of a ghostly appearance that talks and resembles you, would point to a doppelganger but yours is not bent on doing evil, at least not to Bella. It shows up when she's anxious or afraid. It wants to protect her."

"So Bella's fear seems to manifest into a good doppelganger or subconsciously, I sense her fear and materialize in her presence?"

"Yes, that seems to be a good explanation. There was another theory. Again from Europe, there is folklore about vampire and human connections. Vampires who kept humans as pets – apparently they take just a little of the human's blood and pass on some of their venom to the human. In these fluid exchanges, the vampire cells adhere to the human cells and vice versa. Through this bond, the vampire could always tell where their human is and if that human is in danger, they could find them and protect them, since you couldn't be there in person, your doppelganger appeared."

"I understand that part, and I've consumed a little of Bella's blood during intercourse and we kiss a lot, so it's possible that she got some of my venom from that, plus I don't use protection. How much venom is mixed with our sperm?" It's so easy to talk to Carlisle about these things. If Bella was here she would be blushing. I smile at the thought.

"Not enough to change her but enough to qualify as fluid exchange. You have her blood in you and that blood became a part of your cells. She has a little of your venom. The two of you are united not only emotionally but on a cellular level as well. This combined with that strong electric physical reaction you have could cause this new phenomena."

"This extra connection, is that why it's so hard for me to be away from her?"

"I know bonded pairs can't stand being apart and if one of them dies, it's really hard for the other to go on with their life but we're talking a day or two at the most. Does it feel like more than the mating bond?"

"It's very bad Carlisle. Remember when I went away in the beginning when I was fighting the pull I felt for her. Well multiply that by thousands, even a million. The pain from being away from her is almost physical. I feel like I'm being split in two. This pull I feel towards her, gets stronger all the time. It was almost unendurable. I was just thinking about a conversation I had with Emmett while we were hunting. He was frustrated with me. I was not fun to be around. That's why I don't like those hunting trips and she seems to enjoy being with me so I don't feel I'm suffocation her by always being around."

"She feels the same way when you're not here. She tries to hide it but I've seen her a few times when she thinks she alone. She looks so desolate."

"She puts up a brave front. Of course, I could sense her emotions so I know how she feels but she pushes me out of the house when Emmett and Jasper want to hunt. I've assured her that I could live on the deer in the park but she knows that's not as tasty or as challenging as hunting big game."

"Going forward, you have to find a way to hunt big game without leaving her here. Maybe rent or buy a cabin somewhere in the middle of a forest. There is no reason why both of you have to suffer separation anxiety so you could hunt."

"That's why I try not to go far when I hunt. It's just not worth it. I only go because I don't want her to think that I'm sacrificing my health to be with her."

"She tells you to go because she thinks this is what you need and she would rather suffer in silence than tell you how much it hurts when you're away. You go to please her so she doesn't feel guilty about keeping you close to her all the time."

"It's a vicious cycle. We just have to be honest with each other about this. I don't know why this is the one area where we hide our feelings. Buying that cabin is a great idea too." I got up to leave.

"Thanks Dad. I'm glad we had this talk. Sorry I ran out on you last time Bella and I were here."

"It's probably for the best; she would have been embarrassed about the sex part." He laughed.

After Renee leaves, we have to talk about what I found out from Carlisle. I went back to my room to take up vigil next to my sweetheart; the love of my existence. I take a whiff of her scent and pull her into her previous position; placing her cheek over my heart.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The morning after graduation, I woke up refreshed. If I dreamt about anything last night, I have no recollection of it. My mom was leaving today, so I went to have breakfast with her.

"Mom, it was nice having you and Charlie both at my graduation yesterday. I can't remember the last time the three of us were together like that. I'll always remember having dinner like a family afterwards."

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. We are both proud of you. Graduation is very important. I can't believe you're going off to college soon."

"Me neither," if she only knew what I had planned to do after graduation.

"I'm sorry I couldn't convince you to come to Florida but you're going to a great school. I knew you were smart. You could do anything to put your mind to."

'Thanks Mom."

"We've spend so much time talking about the wedding, I never asked about college. Are you and Edward staying in a dorm?"

'No, they bought a house. Once we settle in, you could visit or Edward and I will come spend Thanksgiving with you and Phil." I rushed on, trying to down play buying a house for four years.

"Will this be convenient; didn't you want to stay on campus?"

"Well, all six of us will be attending the same school and it's the only way we could guarantee that we live together. It's only a few miles off campus. Plus there'll be less distractions and more privacy this way." There is no privacy in a house filled with vampires but I can't tell her that.

"Then I guess the house is a good idea." All of a sudden, she had that serious look she gets when she has something important on her mind.

"Bella honey, I know you're marrying Edward and he and his parents want to give you the world but remember if you need anything, don't be shy. I'm here if you need me."

"Mom, I already had this talk with Charlie. I have Grandma Swan's money. Edward helped me invest it and it's really been increasing over this past year. He's a wizard when it comes to investing. That's what he plans to major in at college - investment banking. You don't have to worry about me. If I keep most of it invested, I'd have more than enough for school." Edward will never let me spend a penny of my own money for college and my mom will probably be more reasonable about that then Charlie but I want to tell both of them the same thing. I don't want to lie to them but it's easier this way.

"How's Phil doing with his team?" I asked to change the topic.

"Oh, he's having a great season. Some scouts came to one of his game; he's hoping he'll get called up to the big league."

"That's great."

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about Phil, baseball and major league versus minor leagues. I knew nothing about sports but I listened. She was very excited about his prospects and she seems to be still madly in love. I was happy for her.

We cleaned up the kitchen so we could both get ready for the airport. Alice came up with Phil's tux and Mom's dress. She wanted everything to be perfectly coordinated so she insisted on getting all the clothes for the bridal party – parents included. The dress would be staying here but Phil's tux was going to Florida. Alice wanted him to try it on before the wedding in case it needed adjusting. Giving Renee strict instructions not to get it wrinkled and which tailor in her area is good enough to do any necessary adjustments. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at the dominating minx. She was such a perfectionist.

I walked to the gate with my mom. Edward is discreetly lagging behind, giving us the appearance of privacy. Before she went through the security gate, she got serious again. "Bella, I'm so happy for you. I know I told you already but watching you and Edward last night made me all sentimental. Anyone could see how much you love each other. Even when he was across the room, he had eyes for only you. I watched you dancing and he looked at you with such devotion. You dancing, I was surprised at how well you danced together. I always thought had two left feet; you've really grown into a graceful young woman. I'm glad you found your other half."

"Mom, stop. You're going to make me cry."

She pulled me into a hug; holding me tightly. "I just want to tell you now. I may not get a chance to be alone with you again before the wedding and I don't want to get too mushy on your wedding day." She kissed the top of my head as we held each other. Both of us overcome by emotions.

I allowed myself to enjoy the comfort of my mother's arms for a few minutes. She was right, this would have been much worse on my wedding day.

* * *

><p>"WOW."<p>

"OMG"

"Can I have it, please, please, please."

"Is that a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"That's not the car you said you were buying for her."

All these were exclamations after Edward pulled off the cover from my after car. Sitting there was this beautiful red sports car. It was parked at the back of the garage, behind his Austin Martin and all the other cars they hardly drive. He wanted to show it to me before he called the dealer to pick it up and everyone came out to see it too. Looking forward to seeing my facial expression when Edward did the big reveal.

If Alice knew what it was, she kept it a secret all this time. They all knew I didn't really care about cars and couldn't understand why but they never pushed they views on me. They were all willing to wait for the stronger, faster Bella to get behind a fast car to see if my opinion changed. Apparently they didn't have to wait that long. I didn't know anything about cars and I never drive over the speed limit but I wanted this car badly. I could picture the two of us sitting in this speeding through the night.

"Edward, can't we just keep it until I need it?"

"No, there will be a newer model by then. I promise I'll get you the same model and same color if you still want it then."

"Please Edward, I'm never going to drive it. One of you could drive me. We could just trade it in afterwards. Please, I'll never ask you for anything else; it could be an early wedding present."

He stood there looking at me. Pinching his brows and running his hand through his hair. Conflicted between his need to keep me safe and wanting to give me something I asked for while Alice, Jasper Rosalie and Emmett looked at me with their mouths open; all of them in shock.

Finally, he said, "OK, but I never want to see you anywhere near it by yourself much less drive it out of the garage."

I was so happy; I threw myself at him "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said placing kisses all over his face. When I kissed his lips, he deepened the kiss and we were kissing ravenously. I completely forgot we had an audience.

"You are so whipped," Emmett snickered.

"Come on guys; let's go hunting so the lovebirds could have some privacy." Rosalie said laughing. "Can you imagine them as newlyweds?"

"It couldn't be worse than you and Emmett." I heard Jasper saying before they closed the garage door.

Kissing led to groping, then hands were under shirts, then clothes were flying. Next thing I knew, I was naked on the hood of my red Ferrari while Edward devoured my breast. He took his time, sucking each nipple, suckling and massaging my breasts. I could feel the pull in my core. I was aching and wet. He moved down my body, painstakingly slow. Kissing, sucking, nibbling and biting his way down my stomach. When he got to my navel, he stuck his tongue inside then blew his cold breath in it. I arched my back and groaned louder. He continued his way down to my wet pussy. I couldn't help the loud moan I let our as his tongue licked my lips. Long slow swipes of his tongue. I pictured a cat, licking up cream. I squirmed and moaned. He continued licking me from my entrance up to my clit, then licking the outer edges along both sides. Going up and down, over and over.

His fingers parted my lips and he started playing with my clit – flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He alternated between licking my lips, swirling his tongue in my entrance and flicking my clit. The feeling was so intense. I was going crazy.

Then he sucked my clit in his mouth, flicking his tongue over and around it. Building from a gentle suck, then getting harder the more I moaned and squirmed. He added two fingers inside me, finding my g spot. I couldn't hold out any more. I grabbed his shoulders and screamed as my orgasm ripped through me. He stepped back to kick off his pants, looking at me with dark hungry eyes. I was spread out on the hood like a sacrificial offering. I watched him as he watched me with those hungry eyes and my need for him spiked again. I spread my legs further apart – inviting him in.

"You make a beautiful hood ornament." He said with a smile.

He pulled my butt to the edge of the hood and raised my legs over his shoulders. He slipped into me slowly. I savored each thrust until he was fully sheathed inside me. My muscles relaxed to welcome him in before tightening to hold him in place. He started off slowly, rocking his hips into me; looking into my eyes as he moved. In and out, rocking his hips back and forth gradually increasing his pace. In and out, faster and faster, going deeper and deeper. Giving me that tight full feeling again and again. I welcomed him in; my muscles squeezing him, never wanting to let go. His hands found my breasts, holding me in place, occasionally squeezing as he set a relentless pace.

In and out, deeper and deeper, back and forth with those hips. Gently squeezing my breast. This went on until I thought I would go insane from the intensity of the pleasure he was wringing out of me. I moaned. Electric sparks were zipping through me. I watched as his muscles bunched up and relaxed with each thrust. Watched his chest rise with each breath he took. Watched his eyes gaze at me like I was one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

His look was making me feel sensual, sexy, loved, adored, precious. The yearning built inside of me. I moaned louder; letting him know how I was feeling. The muscles in my stomach clenched. I tried raising my hips up to meet him but my movements became erratic. I couldn't concentrate. I was close. We could both feel my muscles tightening a bit more. Soon they were contracting around him. My back lifted off the hood on its own as another orgasm slammed into me. I was gasping for breath, my heart was pounding but he was not done.

He picked me up, placed my hands on the hood and stepped back for a second – admiring his handy work. I heard him growl.

"I had a fantasy about this." He whispered in my ear as he positioned himself behind me. His cold breath tickled; sending a shiver down my spine.

I felt his cock at my entrance just before he slammed into me. I gasped. He leaned down and covered me with his body.

"I could never get enough of your tight, hot pussy."

He held me flush against his chest, enveloping me in his scent. He held me close for a while. Kissing and licking my neck before running his tongue down my spine. With each inch his tongue travelled, the fire burned hotter inside me. He got to my tail bone, held unto my hips and started moving.

He was ruthless in his pursuit of giving me another orgasm. Once again, I marveled at his staying power. His hands were holding my hips tightly as he slammed into me over and over. My legs started to shake. He pushed me down so I was lying flat on the hood. He picked up my legs and continued his relentless pace. In and out, in and out. Telling me how good it feels, how he wants me leaning on every inch of the car and inside car as well. Relating in details what his fantasy was about. He was driving me closer to the brink with each thrust and with the pictures his words were creating in my head. It wasn't long before another orgasm had me going over the edge. He thrust deeply a few more times, riding out my orgasm before he had his release. I felt his cold sperm squirting deep inside me as my muscles squeezed him dry.

He held me close and flipped us so his back was on the car and I was laying on top on him. Then he turned me so he could kiss me deeply. When he stopped so I could catch my breath, he held my face in his hands and kissed the tip of my nose before holding me close to his chest.

"I'm definitely keeping this car. I don't know if I'll let any of my brothers drive it though." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed with him, "Yeah, what a way to christen my new car."


	34. Chapter 34

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

BPOV

I'm sitting here in a car with two crazy women since there's nothing I could do about it, I'm updating my journal. Good thing it was in my carry all else I would have been really pissed off right now.

July 1

_The day after Renee left Edward took me to our meadow for a picnic. He gave me a graduation charm and since we love picnics he bought me a picnic basket charm. He also gave me an iPad. How he finds the time to buy these things is a mystery to me but then he doesn't sleep so he has an extra 8 hours every night. What will I do with the extra time after my transformation?_

"_Edward, why do I need an iPad?"_

"_I know you're trying to keep a journal until you change so I thought it would be easier if you had an iPad. You could take it everywhere and use the word processer to make your entries. This way you'll have a more accurate record because everything will be fresh in your mind."_

"_You're so smart. Why didn't I think of that?"_

"_I knew it, you are only marrying me for my brain." He joked._

"_No, I'm marrying you for your body and your mad sexual skills." I giggled._

"_That's the reason, well let's see about that." He tackled me and we were rolling around in the grass while he tickled me. _

"_Stop, stop." I begged in between laughing and grasping for air. "It's because I love you."_

"_Yeah, much better." He was laying on top of me and the electricity was crackling between us. He kissed me, a nice soft kiss, then another and another. Soon we were kissing ravenously. I felt muscles tighten deep inside me as I became more and more aroused. He moved from my lips, to the pulse in my throat, along my cheek to behind my ear and back to my lips. _

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground against his erection. I heard his groan as he attacked my lips again. He sucked my bottom lip, moved to my top before his tongue entered my mouth. He tickled the roof of my mouth, exploring every inch. I was in agony. _

_His hands moved down my leg, pulling me closer to him. I lifted the hem of his t-shirt and my hands travelled up and down his back. We were both moaning, and groaning and gyrating against each other. A delicious feeling took control of my veins. Heating up my blood. His smell, his touch, his taste was enough to blow my mind._

"_More." I moaned, this time begging him not to stop. I arched my back, pushing my breast into his cold hard chest, my nipples got hard on contact. I was on fire. One touch, that's all it takes to get me undone. Then he stopped and rolled off of me._

"_What?" I asked in bewilderment. My heart was pounding. My panties were soaked. I wanted him and I know he wanted me too. There's no mistaking his erection that was pushing into me a moment ago. I could still see the bulge in my jeans._

_He just looked at me. I could see him trying to regain control. Taking deep breaths just like me. _

"_You don't want to. That's ok." I was trying to understand what was happening. He's never stopped before; in the beginning yes, and after I got hurt from that vampire James but since then, we've had a very active sex life. I shook my head, trying to understand. What could have changed? No one was around. No Charlie in the next room or a houseful of vampire with super sensitive hearing. _

"_Bella, sweetheart, believe me, I want to. Don't ever doubt the effect you have on me. I just thought if we refrained from having sex until the wedding, then the anticipation will be so much greater."_

"_Are you crazy? I could barely go a day without wanting you; how can I go 6 weeks?" I was stunned. What was he thinking? _

"_Edward, even if we have sex every hour on the hour from now until the wedding, I'll still be looking forward to our wedding night. The more you make love to me, the more I want you. As far as I'm concerned, we don't get enough time to ourselves. What with Charlie working days nonstop and your family being home so much lately. The other day in the garage was an unexpected bonus. Before that it was the night we stayed in the hotel. We're here. We're alone. Let's make use of the time we have together. Where did this suddenly come from?"_

"_Well, it was customary for people to wait until after their marriage to consummate their union. We didn't and I wanted your wedding night to be special. I thought if we abstained for a while, you'll enjoy our coming together so much more on our honeymoon. I didn't want you to regret not waiting." He looked so upset, it almost broke my heart. I took his face in my hands and stared into his sad eyes. _

"_Edward, I'm glad we didn't wait. We've become so attuned with each other's bodies now. Being with you is like breathing. I don't know if I would have survived the wedding night with all the anxiety; the nerves, all the uncertainty – wondering if we were compatible or what to expect; while you agonized about hurting me. We've gotten all of that out of the way, now our wedding night will be perfect. It was meant to be this way. I have no regrets. I love you. I wanted to give myself to you. When we make love it's the best feeling in the world. I feel complete." Then I started kissing him hungrily pouring all my pent up feelings into the kiss. Soon we were both devouring each other's mouths and we picked up where we left off; our bodies doing the talking; worshipping each other._

* * *

><p><em>On July 4, we went to the concert in Tacoma – the one I wanted to get tickets to for Alice and Edward's graduation, well I actually bought 6 tickets so Rosalie and Emmett could come with us. Edward was right. The band was great. It was a fantastic concert. At the end of the concert, there was a fireworks display. It was a wonderful day and night. I fell asleep on the ride back, I was aware of Edward carrying me into the house. My last memory was of snuggling into his chest as he climbed the stairs with me in his arms.<em>

_A few weeks later, Jasper heard of a band he liked – 100 monkeys – was having a concert in Seattle so we drove down to that. The strange thing was that they never mentioned getting a hotel for any of these trips. We drove to the concerts and back the same night._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx_

_We went to New Heaven to see our new house. It was beautiful; totally secluded in a wooded area, away from the general population. This will give us privacy and Edward wouldn't have to put up with the constant noise from hearing the minds of hundreds of people around. Plus it's easy for them to go hunting from this location. There is also room for any of the parents, if they want to visit and lots of space for the numerous vehicles we have. The added advantage is that it's only a few miles away from the campus. _

_All the furniture was delivered so we had fun making the house into a home – getting everything just right. We went around the area to get familiar with everything, calculated the time it would take to drive to the campus, found all the buildings we were having classes in and bought our books because Edward and I wouldn't have time to do this again since we're coming back from our honeymoon just a few days before school starts. This way, on the first day of classes, were not running around like the mad hatter. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_By the middle of July, everyone had their final fitting - even Charlie who was reluctant to wear what he called a monkey suit. In the end, Alice had her way, as usual. After spending the afternoon with Edward in our meadow, I came home to prepare dinner for Charlie._

"_Dad?" I called as I pushed open the front door. _

"_Hold on, Bells, stay right there. Give a second. Ouch, you got me, Alice." _

"_Sorry, Charlie. How's that?" _

"_I'm bleeding on it." _

"_You're fine. Didn't break the skin-trust me." _

"_Okay, Bella, come in!" _

"_Aw. Dad. Don't you look-" _

"_Silly?" Charlie interrupted. _

"_I was thinking more like debonair." Charlie blushed. Alice took his elbow and tugged him around into a slow spin to showcase the pale gray tux. _

"_Now cut that out, Alice. I look like an idiot." _

"_No one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot." _

"_She's right, Dad. You look fabulous."_

_That afternoon was absolutely fantastic. The fact that it's the last time Edward and I made love makes it even more special. Since after graduation it's been hard to get any alone time so we went to the meadow for a few hours. As soon as we got there, he spread the blanket and we were kissing passionately. I couldn't get enough of him. He couldn't get enough of me. Our kiss was hot, desperate, filled with need._

_I unbuttoned his shirt, placing kisses along his chest and stomach. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and admired his strong chest and his flat stomach. I licked his nipples, nibbled on his neck, and caressed his shoulders and arms. I walked around him, kissed and caressed his shoulders and back. He was standing perfectly still but his breathing was getting uneven and he was groaning - low throaty sounds that were driving me wild. I moved back around him, trailing my fingers along his ribs and sides. I unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his jeans while gazing at him. His eyes darkened as he stared at me with his hooded eyes. I reached up to kiss him, thoroughly sucking his lips and kissing him until I was breathless._

_I placed both hands inside his jeans and pushed them off his hips; moving down his body as I slowly dragged them down his thighs and leg, pausing to kiss the bulge in his briefs. Teasing both of us. He kicked his shoes off and I tugged his jeans completely off and kissed my way back up his body. I reached for his boxer briefs and tugged them down; revealing his hard cock. I gasped at the sight. It was standing proud. It looked perfect. I kissed the head and caressed it briefly before I continued dragging this last piece of clothes off his gorgeous Greek God like body. The sight of him had me aching in all the deep dark places. _

_He reached down and picked me up. __He kissed the sides of my mouth, he ran his nose along my chin then he licked my lips, sucking my lip into his mouth. He took his time, tasting each lip, sucking and nibbling on them. His hands were tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I was kissing him back reveling in his delicious taste. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing myself tightly against him. I opened my mouth and his tongue was on mine, playfully teasing mine before he sucked it into his mouth. He went back to my lips sucking and nibbling. When he pulled away, I was breathless and weak. _

_He lowered us unto the blanket. We were kneeling facing each other. He pulled my t-shirt over my head and reached behind me to unhook my bra. Pulling the straps down and tossing it to the side. His gaze finally left my face to admire my naked breasts, lightly touching them. Both of us watching as my nipples tightened in response to his touch. He slowly lowered me completely on the blanket. He hovered over me and he massaged my breasts, tweaking my nipples, lightly pulling them before his lips circled one, pulling it into his cold mouth. I arched my back and moaned. I pushed my pelvis against his erection and he hitched my leg over his to get us closer. I could feel his arousal through my jeans. I was wet. I was aching for him but I wanted to taste more of him. _

_I pushed on his shoulders and knowing what I wanted he rolled to the side. I quickly took off my jeans and straddled him. The only think keeping us apart was a flimsy piece of lace. I wiggled my ass enjoying the feel of his hardness under me. I leaned over and lightly kissed his lips, moving to his chin, his neck, his chest. I licked his nipples again. Gently biting them. He growled and I felt his cock twitch. I kissed and licked my way down his stomach; wiggling down to his tights so I could get to my goal. I followed his happy trail to the pot of gold. _

_I took him in my hand and gazed up into his eyes. His jaw was tight. I could see how hard he was trying to control himself. I licked the bead of pre cum. Feeling him twitch. I smile at the power I felt. That I could make him loose control and come undone. He doesn't let me do this often so I always enjoy that heady feeling. My tongue licked all around the head and around the ridge. Enjoying the taste, marveling at the size and wondering again how all of that could fit inside of me. When he was good and wet all over, I opened my mouth wide and took in a few inches. Sucking deeply, twirling my tongue around him. Pushing the head to the roof on my mouth. _

_I looked up and he was gazing at me while both hands were grapping the blanket. I inched a little more in my mouth. Sucking hard. Taking him as deep as I could. My head was bobbing up and down while my hand was holding the shaft and pumping it up and down to match my mouth. I stopped to worship the head knowing this is the most sensitive part. My mouth was having a ball. Licking and sucking. Licking and sucking. Head bobbing up and down. I know it wouldn't be long before he pulled me away so I reached one hand to his balls and gently massaged them while I took him in all the way to the back of my throat. That did it. A loud growl erupted from him as he lifted my head away. He reached his hand to cover mine and together we pumped a few times before streams of his seed came shooting out. After a few squirts came out, I bravely leaned over to catch the rest in my mouth and gently sucked him dry. That was the closest he ever came to cumming in my mouth._

"_You're going to kill me one of these days." He moaned._

"_Ditto," I said, laughing as I smacked my lips. I leaned over and licked the cum off his stomach while he growled. _

"_I love your taste. Your cum, your lips and every inch of you." _

"_You want to compare taste, then it's my turn, to taste that sweet creamy goodness I've been smelling since we got here." Then I was on my back and he was ripping my panties off. Another pair destroyed. I laughed at how eager he was to get to me. He reached one finger between my wet folds and the laughter turned to a loud moan. _

_Then he groaned. "You're always so wet, so ready for me." Holding my gaze, he pulled his finger out and sucked it. _

"_Nothing could taste better than this, not even me." _

_That was the last thing he said before burying his face in my crotch and licking every drop of my "creamy goodness' out. Then he licked and sucked until I produce more. The dam inside me burst – drenching me before, during and after my orgasm. He licked it all up. _

_He worked his way up my body. His lips, tongue and fingers torturing me. I was tingling all over and I could help the moans coming out of my mouth. I was aching to feel him buried in me. When he got to my breast, I thought I was going to die. Since he was in no hurry to leave my breast, I pushed his shoulders and straddle him again. This time, there was nothing between us. I slowly lowered myself; taking him in slowly, letting my body adjust with every inch before going down again. _

_Finally he was buried deep inside me. Taking up every inch of space. It's amazing how my body accommodates him. Expanding and adjusting around him. He was gazing at me, watching my every move. I started moving slowly. Then grinding my clit into him. Up and down, around and around. My hands were on his chest for support. We refused to break eye contact and the intensity was making me hotter. That electricity that was always between us kept getting stronger. He raised himself, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. We could both taste the other on our tongues. It was almost intoxicating. _

_He held me tightly to him as we rocked our hips into each other. Touching, tasting and caressing. Backs, necks, lips, shoulders. This was a feast for my senses. His heady scent mixed with sex was perfuming the air. His taste was on my tongue and deep in my throat. My skin was on fire everywhere we touched, intensifying with each pass of his fingers or the palm of his hands. I reveled in the moment. It was just us in the world; just me and him and the exquisite sensations running rampant through my body. Every cell was alive. Welcoming his touch, his taste, his smell. _

"_I love you," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. _

"_I love you too." I leaned my head on his shoulders and kissed his neck._

_It seemed like a lifetime passed as we gently rocked against each other. When I couldn't take any more, I begged for relief. He pulled back a little and took a nipple in his mouth. Suckling hard while tweaking the other. His cold mouth only added to my agony. My hands moved to his thighs as I threw my head back. Giving him better access and giving myself over to the added sensations his mouth was eliciting. The deep pull that went from my breast to deep inside my pussy. Grinding, sucking, twisting. He switched breasts and the torture continued. Grinding, sucking, twisting. Then he laid me on my back, lifted one leg and started thrusting, hard and deep. Still sucking my nipples. Thrusting harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. Thrusting and sucking. Over and over. I couldn't stop it if I wanted to. Like a freight train, my orgasm took me for a long hard ride. I screamed. I dug my nails into his back. My heart was pounding. I was gulping in as much air as I could. _

"_Welcome back." I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling next to me. My body was flush against him with my head on his shoulder. His cool body felt good against my feverish skin._

"_Was I out long?" I asked giggling. It's not the first time I was overwhelmed by the intensity of an orgasm and I doubt it will be the last._

"_Just a few minutes." He said with his trademark smirk. "We have a little time left before Charlie comes home, so we could just stay here for a while and relax." _

"Bella, Bella, Bella!"

I shook myself out of my memory. My heart was pounding and my panties were wet. What a memory. Just reliving that day is making me squirm. We're not going to be alone together until after the wedding night. Edward didn't get his 6 weeks like he planned but it's been almost 3 weeks since we were alone together. Between Charlie's shift and all the activities we had during July. Everything was conspiring to keep our alone time to a minimum.

"Yes"

"Whatever you're doing back there; Stop!" Rosalie demanded as she lowered the window.

"I'm just updating my journal. Nobody told you to kidnap me."

"Between you and Edward, I don't know who is worst. My poor Jasper is going crazy. Not that I'm complaining." Alice laughed.

I blushed and giggled. I was so caught up in the memory I forgot about vampire senses. If I could feel the wetness, they could smell it, especially in the confines of the car and my accelerated heart rate must be or torture for them. I blushed again. How mortifying.

"Sorry." I mumbled with another chuckle. I couldn't bring myself to feel contrite.

We all laughed. That's was the last time, I repeat the last time we made love. About 3 weeks ago. Wow. Just remembering that day has me panting. Kissing and light touching is only fueling my desire for him. Edward was right. Abstinence was making me look forward to the wedding night even more.

On to safer topics from the rest of July;

_We – all six of us – went horseback riding, camping, hiking, swimming. It's been impossible to sneak back to my house while Charlie was at work or even go to the meadow. By the time we make it back home, I'd have to rush to prepare dinner for Charlie. I don't know if it was intentional or if it just happened that way. Well I can't blame him for Charlie's shift but everything else, hell yes. I wouldn't be surprised if the little pixie saw our conversation in the meadow and is in cahoots with him._

_We went to a baseball game with Charlie. I didn't care much for sports but I knew it would make him happy, so I went along. Carlisle got great seats behind home plate. These seats came with free parking, food and drinks and a private entrance to the stadium. Charlie was excited when he saw the seats. The players, who were waiting to bat, were right next to us and the view of the field was great. I pigged out on all the delicious food. They had servers bringing the food right to your seat. They even had my favorite chocolate covered strawberries which I tried to feed to Edward. He thought it was gross – according to him, human food only tastes good if he's kissing me after I eat it. I put one in his mouth, he made a face and as soon as Charlie wasn't watching, he spit it into a napkin. Of course the Cullens didn't eat anything but they ordered food and pretended to eat. By the time we left, there was lots of uneaten food under our seats. _

_During the seventh inning stretch, we went to walk around and Edward insisted on buying me caps and t-shirts and every imaginable souvenir. Charlie bought Cracker Jack for everyone. We hid them in a bag so he wouldn't see that only one box was eaten. I plan to drop off some of this stuff for Angela's brothers. They are the only kids I know who could eat this stuff and who would get any use out of the stuffed animals. The Mariners lost to Texas but Charlie didn't seem too upset about it. His favorite player had a few hits so he had something to cheer about._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_We spent days going through Edward's vast music collection to pick songs we want to play at the wedding. The DJ will mix these songs with his collection. We also made a CD with the songs – this is going to be one of the favors for our family and friends. This is the list we came up with._

_Someone To Love - __Jon B.__ Featuring Babyface _

_I finally found someone – Bryan Adams with Barbra Streisand_

_My Wish - Rascal Flatt_

_Endless Love - Mariah Carey & Luther Vandross_

_God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You – Alabama featuring N'Sync_

_From This Moment On - Shania Twain_

_Ever, Ever After – Carrie Underwood _

_I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden _

_Stealing Cinderella - __Chuck Wicks_

_I Loved Her First - Heartland _

_You Raise Me Up - Josh Groban _

_You Make My Dreams Come True - Hall & Oates_

_I Promise - __CeCe Winans_

_Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyoncé__. _

_You're The First My Last My Everything - Barry White_

_For You I Will – Monica_

_I Will Love You So For Always - Atlantic Starr_

_I Love You - Martina McBride _

_Because You Loved Me - Celine Dion _

_It's Your Love - Tim Mcgraw with Faith Hill_

_You're The Inspiration – Chicago_

_You For Me - Johnny Gill_

_I Do - __Boyz II Men_

_Mama's song - Carrie Underwood _

_When I Look Into Your Eyes - Bon Jovi _

_What I've Been Waiting For - __Brian McKnight_

_I Promise - __CeCe Winans__ – _

_The Day I Fall In Love - James Ingram and Dolly Parton_

_As Long As You Love Me - Backstreet Boys_

_At Last – Gene Watson_

_Save The Last Dance For Me - Michael Buble_

_I've had the time of my life__ - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes_

_We practiced a special dance for the bride & groom's last dance. All six of us and sometimes even Carlisle and Esme were in the living room for hours practicing steps for this. It was a lot of fun but the sexual energy Edward and I generated had the whole family complaining. I saw the dance in a movie and wanted to try it. Alice and Rosalie thought it would be a great idea. I've watched the movie over and over again and danced with Edward or one of the girls until I had the moves we were doing. This just added to my sexual frustration. I plan to play a few songs from that movie on our wedding night. We can't do the whole dance because there is no way I could get it down by the wedding and I don't think we have enough space anyway. This dance can't be done in my wedding dress so I have to change after the group photos. I have a dress similar to the one I wore for the Valentines dance but it's white._

_We thought of leaving the reception early to start our honeymoon but decided to stay until the end. It's our celebration so we want to enjoy every minute of it and this way we could thank everyone again as they leave. Families with small children are going to head off early but most people will welcome an opportunity to party. At the end of our dance, the DJ will invite the remaining guest to join us. Then it's just dancing for another hour or so. Once the party starts winding down, he has one more song to play before the reception is officially over. There will be enough cake, food and drinks to last until then and after dinner; if we need more room some of the tables and chairs could be moved. There would be enough seats in the lounge area for the remaining guests._

_I still don't know if we're going straight to the airport after the reception or if we're going to a hotel. It doesn't matter much. Right now I have a one track mind – alone with Edward having hot passionate sex all night long. _

_Wedding favors took on a life of their own. We started with one favor, then we added another and another. We had to order little shopping bags to put the favors in. Then we were ordering wedding programs. Between the printed cake boxes, the little gift bags and now the programs, the printers are in heaven. Alice spends money like water and I can't seem to control my enthusiasm for most of her suggestions either. Everything is just so gorgeous and Edward insisted we didn't have a budget. He keeps saying he's waited for this day for over 100 years so there is no price tag he could place on that. His family is just the same. I'm glad I reconciled myself to his wealth a long time ago or else this would have been a frustrating time for all of us. I am acting like a kid in a candy store. Speaking of candy, Alice wanted to have a candy station at the wedding. That I vetoed. We don't know that many kids and even if a lot of adults like candy, between the wedding cake, the mandatory chocolate covered strawberries – decorated like tuxedos and truffles like the one I got from Edward for Valentines' Day so we don't need any more sweets._

* * *

><p><em>August 1 - 10<em>

_August started the way July ended. The last 10 days were so hectic we haven't had any time to breathe. Every waking minute was spent fine tuning details for the wedding, picking up completed orders or staying at the house to accept the unbelievable amount of boxes and materials that were delivered daily._

_The first deliveries were our exquisite ring boxes, toasting glasses and cake cutters, Alice used the money my parents insisted on giving her to pay for these, making them even more special to me. Every time I see them, my heart skips a beat. After that, the first set of favors arrived. It's going to be a beautiful wedding. Alice promised me a fairy tale wedding and that's what she's delivering. _

_Seating arrangements were a problem. We had to put the __Quileute__ as far away from the Denali clan as possible. Billy may have consented to me joining the Cullens but it would not be easy for the Quileute to be around so many vampires. In the end, we decided to put the vampires on one end, the people from the reservation on the other and the humans from town in between. I've invited all the kids from my lunch group and their families, plus Charlie's friends and their families. On Edward's side, besides the Denalis, he invited some of the doctors who worked with Carlisle and their families._

_For the past two weeks Alice had them doing major construction in the backyard for the wedding – with the amount of materials being dropped off, they could be building a house. They built a platform for the wedding reception. She wanted a nice even floor for the tables and chairs, and also a dance floor. Plus she wanted an arch for the ceremony and she is putting a lounge area with couches and comfortable chairs so after the food is served, people could move over there and relax in between dancing. Alice rented carpets to cover the wood for the lounge area and special tiles for the dance floor. The rest of the deck was saned and painted white. She showed me sketches. I was under strict instructions to stay out of the way. Nobody wanted me to have an accident so close to the wedding. After that was finished, all the lights from the graduation party had to be hung on the trees leading to the house again, this time she plans to add something extra, to make it more festive. It's been a very hectic 6 weeks._

This brings us to today. The night was going along just great before we were rudely interrupted.

* * *

><p>Thursday, August 11, 2007<p>

_The tables, chairs, tableware, flatware and everything else we needed were delivered today. Just like with the Valentine's Day dance, Alice had a diagram of the backyard and knew exactly where each table was going to be. So after the delivery, they all went to work setting up the tables and the chairs. The morning of the wedding, the tables would be covered, set and decorated with the center pieces. We have 12 round tables, each seating 10, not every table will have 10 guest but we thought it was easier to have each family at their own table and mix in the other guests who are coming alone or just bringing their partner but leaving room at each table so people could move to different tables and mingle with their friends._

_We decided to do a sweetheart table for just Edward an myself instead of the long table for the bridal party. Edwards' family will sit at the Denali's table, a long buffet table for the caterers, a small round table with seating cards and another big table for the wedding cakes, yes wedding cakes, we decided on having two medium sized wedding cakes and little individual wedding cakes. All the cakes are totally beautiful and the sample we had tasted scrumptious – I ate the cake and then kissed Edward. That's the only way I could get him to taste human food. Everyone will get a slice of cake at the wedding but they also get their own little cake to take home – so our guests could have their cake and eat it too – that's such a silly phrase. There are engraved boxes to put the cakes in. Sometime during the festivities, the guests will choose which cake they want and the servers will put it in a box. There are different designs to choose from. The cakes we're cutting are replicas of two of the small cakes – a bride's cake and a groom's cake. Both are totally gorgeous. When we started planning this wedding, I anticipated less than 50 people but it grew to almost 100 and I don't even want to think of the costs. Half of the things are gifts from the Cullens. We didn't register anywhere but they just jumped in and offered to pay for stuff. _

_The flowers will be here on our wedding day. Alice arranged an extra early delivery – the flowers are coming from Seattle so the truck will be driving through the night to get here at the crack of dawn. This way Alice could get everything organized before she starts working her magic on me._

_The clothes for my honeymoon were bought and packed – my suitcases are locked somewhere in Alice's closet. I still don't know where we are spending our honeymoon but it doesn't matter to me. I am looking forward to being alone with Edward. Making love around the clock. No Charlie, no cock blocking brothers – tonight was the closest I came to getting any and he was dragged away – no little interfering minx, no house full of vampires._

* * *

><p><em>Charlie and I had a nice dinner. We talked about our day and about the wedding. After I cleaned the kitchen, I went to my room to be with Edward. We were making out just enjoying a little alone time before his brothers came to get him or before I fell asleep.<em>

_Edward was going out later with Jasper and Emmett for his bachelor party. His bachelor party was originally planned for Friday night but Alice had a vision of me getting a nightmare and being up all night. Apparently, having a sleepless night before my wedding is unacceptable to Alice's plans of turning me into the most beautiful bride Forks has ever seen. _

_"__I miss you already."_

_"__I don't need to leave. I can stay. . . ."_

_"__Mmm."_

_It was quiet for a long moment, just the thud of my heart hammering, the broken rhythm of our ragged breathing, and the whisper of our lips moving in synchronization.__I opened my eyes and found his open, too, staring at my face. It made no sense when he looked at me that way. Like I was the prize rather than the outrageously lucky winner._

_Our gazes locked for a moment; his golden eyes were so deep that I imagined I could see all the way into his soul. It seemed silly that this fact—the existence of his soul—had ever been in question, even if he was a vampire. He had the most beautiful soul, more beautiful than his brilliant mind or his incomparable face or his glorious body._

_He looked back at me as if he could see my soul, too, and as if he liked what he saw._

_I pulled his face to mine again._

_"__Definitely staying," he murmured a moment later._

_"__No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go."_

_I said the words, but the fingers of my right hand locked into his bronze hair, my left pressed tighter against the small of his back. His cool hands stroked my face._

_"__Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point."_

_I ran my hand down his chest, tracing across the flat planes of his stomach, once again, marveling at how perfect his body was. A light shudder rippled through him, and his mouth found mine again. I let the tip of my tongue press against his smooth lip, he sighed and opened his mouth to me. His sweet breath washed—cold and delicious—over my face._

_I griped his shoulders, hugging myself close to him as I kissed him passionately. I kicked one leg free and wrapped it around his waist; wanting to keep him here all night. _

_He laughed, "__How are your feet?" he asked._

_Knowing he didn't mean that literally, I answered, "Toasty warm."_

_"__Are your feet cold?"_

_"__Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait—" He broke off mid-thought. "Oh, for the love of all that's holy!"_

_"__What's wrong?"_

_He gritted his teeth. "Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."_

_I clutched him closer for one second and then released him. I didn't have a prayer of winning a tug-of-war with Emmett. "Have fun."_

_There was a squeal against the window—someone deliberately scraping their steel nails across the glass to make a horrible, cover-your-ears, goose-bumps-down your- spine noise. I shuddered._

_"__If you don't send Edward out," Emmett—still invisible in the night—hissed menacingly, "we're coming in after him!"_

_"__Go," I laughed. "Before they break my house."_

_Edward rolled his eyes, but he got to his feet in one fluid movement and had his shirt back on in another. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before walking to the window._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." Then he suddenly sank into a crouch, his muscles coiled like a spring. He vanished—launching himself out my window too swiftly for my eyes to follow._

_Outside, there was a muted thud, and I heard Emmett curse._

_I sat up awkwardly, still tangled in my blanket. _

_"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"_

_And then Jasper's face was peering in my window, his honey hair silver in the weak moonlight that worked through the clouds. _

_"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled from below. There was another thud and Edward laughed quietly._

_"Relax," Jasper told me—and I did. "We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."_

_"Thanks, Jasper."_

_He winked and dropped from sight._

_Soon after Edward and his brothers left, the doorbell rang and I heard feet running upstairs. My door banged open to reveal Alice and Rosalie. _

"_Surprise!"_

"_Since you refused to have a bachelorette party, we've came to collect you for a spa day tomorrow. We're driving through the night because I want to get there before sunrise. Don't worry; we're checking into the hotel in case you want to get a few hours sleep in a bed before going to the spa. Then I have to pick up a few more things for your honeymoon. If you behave, I'll probably let you pick out something yourself. The guys are going in the same direction, so we'll meet up at the hotel." _

_Before I had time to form a coherent thought, I was hauled out of bed, dressed and pulled down the stairs._

"_Did you know about this?" I demanded when Charlie peeked out of the living room._

_He looked at me with a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Alice." That's all he said. There was no need for more. Alice could get Charlie to do anything she wanted. All the Cullen women could but only Alice takes advantage of it – the little minx. _

So instead of making out and falling asleep in Edward's arms, I'm here racing through the night with my two soon to be sisters. Maybe it was for the best because Edward wouldn't have gone pass second base with Charlie in the house – he claims he doesn't want any trouble with Charlie so close to the wedding but I have my suspicions. I can't believe I managed to get his shirt off, but his self-control is unbelievable. I would have fallen asleep frustrated, dreaming of sex, sex and more sex.

I still don't understand why we have to leave tonight. Unless we're going to LA, it's only a 3 hour drive to any of the spas we frequent but Alice is crazy so I'm just going along with this. Edward's heart was in the right place when he gave me the iPad but I still can't seem to find the time to update my journal regularly at least I'm all caught up now. I'll go back and add dates and more details another time. That's the beauty of keeping my journal on the iPad, I can make as many changes as I like without it looking messy and go back to revise entries and not worry about having enough space.

* * *

><p>AN

I know some of the songs Bella & Edward's playlist for the wedding are sung by various artists. These are my picks. These and different versions can be found on YouTube.

I kept the name of the movie and the song they are dancing to out. I don't want any spoilers for the next chapter but I'm sure by looking at the playlist some of you guessed the song and the movie I'm talking about. If you can't wait for the wedding chapter, email me your suggestion and I'll tell you if you're right.


	35. Chapter 35

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 35

A/N: This is a bonus chapter. Doing some housekeeping to post the wedding day on the weekend.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I didn't pay any attention to where we were going. I was trying to remember any important details I might have missed and making notes at the end of the last entry planning to go back and expand later.

"We're here."

I look outside; we are at the Woodmark Hotel, Yacht Club & Spa. We haven't been to this spa yet, but we saw it on the internet. The pictures were beautiful. The spa is on the Washington Lake. When Alice was looking at venues for the wedding, this is one of the places she showed me.

"Great, the masseuses are supposed to be fantastic."

"Edward told us about the massage you had in Olympia so we thought we'll try it at this spa. We thought that would be a great way to relax and unwind before the wedding. I wanted to hire masseuses to come to the house but this will be more fun."

Alice checks in and we went to our room. Actually a suite; there is a beautiful view of the lake. The water is shimmering under the moonlight.

"Alice, is this really necessary? Why couldn't we just come to the spa tomorrow? We'll only use the room for a few hours?" It was one thing to go overboard with the wedding but this is too much.

"Yes, it is absolutely necessary. This comes out of your bachelorette party budget." Alice informs me with a straight face.

"What! You have a budget for that?"

"Of course, It's done all the time on TV." Rosalie says; joining Alice in her madness.

"Let me guess, you only watch Platinum Weddings, right?" No ordinary person has money in a bachelorette party budget to pay for a suite for one night.

"Why would we want to watch anything else?"

It is too late to do anything about this now so I reconcile myself to it. This is typical Alice behavior. At least I'll get a fabulous massage by the end of tomorrow, then after tomorrow night. WEDDING DAY & NIGHT. Yippie.

"Ok, let's change; I want to go to the club. I might steal some of their ideas for the longue area at the wedding." Alice said as she skips off to the bedroom. There, spread out on the huge bed, are three cocktail dresses with matching clutch purses.

"What part of no bachelorette party you don't understand?"

"This is not a bachelorette party; this is research. The DJ we hired for your wedding is playing at a club in the next town tonight. I want to check him out to see if we have to keep a close eye on him at the wedding."

I take a few deep breaths. I remind myself that Alice will be Alice. I remind myself that without her, I wouldn't be getting married in less than 48 hours. Without her powers of prediction, Edward would have been too late to save me from James. She saved me the heartbreak of losing my soul mate by preventing a freak accident from a paper cut on my birthday. Numerous times since I met the little minx, she was there for me. I take another breath and walk to the shower. The hot water will help relax me. I'm looking forward to my massage tomorrow. I really need one now but I'll just have to wait.

It is a really nice place. I could only have nonalcoholic drinks so I'm sipping a virgin pina-colada while we sit in the balcony area upstairs, taking in the atmosphere. The music is good; one less thing to worry about. After a while, I started getting a weird tingly feeling. I only get that feeling when Edward is around. This isn't possible. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are hunting. I try to ignore it.

Rosalie wants to dance so we make our way to the floor. The three of us have to fend off unwanted dance partners. One look from Rosalie and most of them turn in their tracks, a few actually make it to us but it's the same every time, "no, we don't want any partners." I'm enjoying dancing with Rosalie and Alice. It reminds me of our weeks of practicing. I try to ignore my Edward feelings and let the atmosphere, the music and being with my almost sisters seduce me. This is actually fun. When the next song starts, my pulse quickens. This is the song Edward sang to me the first time he took me to the meadow. The first song he put on my iPod.

I spin around, looking for him. He is here; my body's reaction was a clue but and this song only serve to confirm it. This song is no coincidence. I'm about to make a second sweep of the room when I feel his cold touch on my waist, sending a jolt of electricity through me. A sense of calm descend on me. I forget about everything and everybody else. I turn in his embrace and reach up to kiss him. Then I put my head on his chest and we sway to the music. I'm home. When the song gets to the chorus, he sings the words in my ears. Sending shivers down my spine.

"_I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this__  
><em>_I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you__  
><em>_Was anything I could resist__  
><em>_I'd have to be from another planet__  
><em>_Where love doesn't exist__  
><em>_I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this"_

This is our song. It is so personal; we refused to put it on our playlist for the wedding. I relax even more, melting into him, taking a deep breath of his unique smell. This is my Edward, the man of my dreams. My best friend. My lover. My soon to be husband. Hopefully the father of my children. My companion till the end of time. With my cheek resting over his heart, I close my eyes and listen to the words of our special song. After the song, we walk over to the entrance to find a quiet place to talk.

"What happened to hunting?"

"Jasper and Emmett were able to hide their thoughts when they first picked me up. We drove halfway here before stopping to hunt but once we started hunting, I got the whole plan from their minds. Alice found out our DJ was playing here tonight so she called the hotel when we were on the way to your house. She already had reservations for the spa so she decided to use that to lure you out. She had a personal shopper pick up clothes for tonight and bring it to the hotel. We were supposed to come here after we hunted but once I realized you were so close, I abandoned the hunt to be with you. When you decided not to have a bachelorette party and after her vision of your sleepless night before the wedding, Alice thought this was perfect. They are all looking forward to our time together at the spa, giving us a special shared experience before the wedding. After being inseparable for the past 6 weeks, they are all going to miss us when we go on our honeymoon."

I'm a little teary eyed by the time he was finish. We have become even closer as a family over the summer. We've all bonded into a cohesive unit. Blood relatives couldn't be closer that we were.

"I'm glad I didn't give her a hard time. I kept reminding myself of all the great things she did to save us from ourselves since we met."

"Good, they all love you almost as much as I do."

"Where are the other guys?"

"Remember how fast I run? Well I left them in my dust, plus they had to go back for the car so they should be here soon."

"Why didn't you come straight to us? I thought I was going crazy."

"Alice was enjoying her girl time and I enjoyed watching you dance. If you had decided to dance with anyone, I would have shown myself much sooner." We both laugh. This is a typical Edward response.

"Let's go back before Alice comes hunting us down."

The guys show up eventually and we all dance the night away. I'm tired but Edward begs for one more dance so I sit and sip another drink to get a little more energy.

"Can I have this last dance Isabella Swan – soon to be Cullen?" He asks with a smile.

Edward and I are walking to the dance floor when "Save the Last Dance For Me" starts playing.

I couldn't help giggling. That song is on our wedding playlist.

"You are incredibly romantic. How did you escape the snares of some woman before now is a miracle."

The DJ dedicates the song to us, telling everyone that we're getting married on Saturday.

His siblings join us on the floor. We twirl, switch partners, laugh and have a ball. The remaining people at the club clap and cheer us on. It was another fun night to add to my journal. To think it started off with a kidnapping.

As we leave the dance floor, I hug all my siblings – yes, the time is too close to add almost or soon to be. I'm the luckiest person on the planet. Maybe even the universe. I have my perfect man and I've become part of a wonderful family. Soon I will be a Cullen. Being a Cullen has nothing to do with being rich and beautiful. It's about being loved and accepted for who you are; unconditional love.

I'm exuberant. I'm so happy right now, I decide to be a good girl and go to sleep after a few kisses from Edward. It's either my good mood or exhaustion. Either way, I curl up against him and he starts humming my lullaby.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of breakfast. While I ate, we talked about our plans. Edward and the guys went to finish they hunt after I fell asleep so while the girls are having treatments this morning the guys are going to rent a boat and go out on the lake. Then we'll all meet up for our group massage after lunch. We are all having the package called Bride's bliss. Looking at it on the Spa menu it looks just divine.<p>

**Bride's Bliss – 5 hours**  
>Spa components:<br>Spa Ritual Body Wrap Treatment - choose from our Eminence organic sugar scrubs, body butters and oils. (Possible combos: Sugars - mimosa, cucumber mint, apricot, coconut. Butters - watermelon papaya, mandarin grapefruit, mint. Oil- apricot, mimosa, chocolate)  
>Swedish Massage (30 minutes) - replaced with time in the sauna<br>Rain Shower  
>Spa Lunch<br>G.M. Collin Collagen Blanket Facial  
>Lip Treatment<br>Brow Arch  
>Bikini Wax<br>Spa Ritual Mimosa Pedicure and Manicure  
>Mimosa Drink (during pedicure)<p>

**Couples Hot Stone Indulgence Treatment** – 1hour 45 minutes was selected for when the guys join us. Alice arranged to have all six of us get this done in the same room and being Alice, she could get anything she wants.

The spa was fun; I was gleaming like a new penny and I felt boneless after our group massage. The mimosa I drank earlier was not helping much. I was so relaxed. Usually, I refrain from drinking alcohol but I decided to indulge in one small glass. After all, this was a celebration.

The plan was to leave immediately after the spa but Edward and I had a surprise. He reserved the private dining room this morning so we headed there under the pretense of having me eat something before hitting the road. If we were in the private dining room, nobody would notice that I'm the only person eating. That was the cover. I led them to the dining room- it was a nice intimate room for couples or small parties who wanted privacy. Edward went to the front desk – supposedly to tell them we were ready to eat – he was actually picking up the surprise.

He joined us with a shopping bag in his hands and I went to stand by his side. He put his hand around my waist pulling me closer.

"Bella and I wanted to thank you for being the best brothers and sisters. I can't thank you enough for welcoming Bella so wholeheartedly into the family. We bought a little token to show our appreciation."

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, I couldn't ask for better sisters and brothers. Even if we had the same parents, I couldn't love you more. I feel so blessed to have you in my life." I reached into the shopping bag and pulled out the two gold gift bags and gave them to the girls while Edward gave the black bags to the guys.

Our ring boxes are so adorable; we decided to get boxes for Rosalie and Alice as bridesmaid's gifts and as thank you gifts for our mothers. These boxes are different designs from ours. The company we shopped at had a few beautiful designs. Both ring boxes were a little different. One has a red stone and one a white. Edward had the fake stones removed and replaced with Swarovski crystals. There is an insert that could be removed to change the box into a jewelry box. For the guys, Edward ordered diamond and onyx cuff links. The cufflinks were both different designs too, one is square and the other is round. We found poems on the internet which Edward wrote out on cards.

**_My Sister_**

**_© Jennifer D. Brock_**

_What you mean to me,_  
><em>Is more than I can express.<em>  
><em>You see, I had no sister when I was little<em>  
><em>To call when I was in distress.<em>

_When we first met,_  
><em>We had no clue,<em>  
><em>What was getting ready to happen,<em>  
><em>Was not completely out of the blue.<em>

_God had a plan,_  
><em>Throughout all the years,<em>  
><em>He was making us for each other,<em>  
><em>To share life's smiles and tears.<em>

_I never could have imagined,_  
><em>What a sister's love was about,<em>  
><em>Until I met you,<em>  
><em>And then I really found out.<em>

_A sister's love is unconditional,_  
><em>It's a love that has no end,<em>  
><em>A sister's love wants the best for each other,<em>  
><em>It's a love that will always defend.<em>

_Sometimes we may get mad,_  
><em>Or we may begin to fight,<em>  
><em>But that's the fun part about having a sister,<em>  
><em>We both think we're always right!<em>

_I'm so glad that I did not have,_  
><em>A sister in the past,<em>  
><em>It's made me much more thankful,<em>  
><em>For the sister I have at last.<em>

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_**Brothers Are Forever**_

_**© Alex Romero**_

_Brothers share a special bond,_  
><em>Like blood, brotherhood,<em>  
><em>It's thicker than water.<em>  
><em>Friends may come and go,<em>  
><em>And relationships may drift apart,<em>  
><em>But brothers are forever.<em>  
><em>Though the sun may rise in the east,<em>  
><em>And set in the west,<em>  
><em>We will still be brothers.<em>  
><em>Though the seasons may change,<em>  
><em>Spring, summer, fall and winter;<em>  
><em>We will still be brothers.<em>  
><em>What God has ordained,<em>  
><em>No man can change,<em>  
><em>Brothers are forever<em>

They opened their gifts and the girls gasped and hugged me, while the guys laughed and thumped Edward on the back. Then the girls were hugging and kissing Edward while the guys did the same to me. I was blinking back tears, as they thanked us and exclaimed over their gifts.

We ordered different things for Rosalie and Alice, hoping to throw her off the trail. We planned to give them their gifts during the cocktail hour before joining the reception. Since all the gifts were packed in a shopping bag in Edward's room, after our talk last night, he called Esme and asked her to have the bag messengered to the hotel this morning. We haven't thought of them all day. Then on the pretense of ordering lunch for me, he booked the small dining room. The bag was locked in the safe until Edward picked it up. It was all a bit 007 but we have to resort to such measures to stay one step ahead of the minx.

We've found ways to get around Alice's visions over the past few months. If you don't make a concrete decision, the vision gets fuzzy or she gets holes in them. According to Edward, the holes frustrate her and she stops perusing the vision. She hasn't told anyone about the holes in her visions yet. We try not to exploit it but sometimes we need some privacy. Eventually we'll fess up.

After spending a few more minutes talking, we headed back to Forks. Edward came back in the car with Jasper, Alice and I while Rosalie and Emmett went back in the car the guys drove down. We came straight to my house because it was already late.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I wish you were staying." I grumbled.

"Bella, it's tradition." Alice huffed.

"We all know there's nothing traditional about Edward and I."

"OK, if you're having trouble sleeping, we'll call Edward so he could talk to you until you doze off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm ecstatic. My last night in my room. My last night as Isabella Swan. Tomorrow night, I would be Bella Cullen. I had to admit that I liked the sound of that. Edward is barred from my room tonight so Alice is staying with me until I fall asleep. I have my iPod with his lullaby and all the other songs in my Edward playlist.

I was so relaxed from the day at the spa, the mimosa and the ride back home, that I was yawning halfway through my lullaby. I think this was the plan all along. Alice wanted to be sure I got a good night's sleep. I'm sure she would have slipped me a sleeping pill if the other activities didn't work. I closed my eyes and decided to give in to sleep, eager for morning to come.

I woke bright eyed and bushy tailed; ready to face this most important day in my life. I had a quick shower and rushed downstairs. Charlie was having breakfast when I got to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: poems can be found at the following site. Remember to remove the spaces.

Source: Long Lost Sister, My Sister, Sister Poem and 15 Stories http: / /w w w .familyfriendpoems . c o m / poem  
>Family Friend Poems<p>

Source: Brothers, Brother Poem http: / /w w w .familyfriendpoems . c o m / poem  
>Family Friend Poems<p>

Woodmark Hotel, Yacht Club & Spa – This is a real Spa.


	36. Chapter 36

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 36 Wedding Day

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke bright eyed and bushy tailed; ready to face this most important day in my life. I had a quick shower and rushed downstairs. Charlie was having breakfast when I got to the kitchen.

"You're picking up the Mr. Weber and the boys at 3:30," I reminded him. Angela's dad is a minister so we're using him for the ceremony. Her little brothers are going to be the ring bearers. We don't know any little girls – which totally frustrated Alice because she wanted a flower girl but having two ring bearers made up for that. One of the boys will carry my ring and the other will have Edward's. We wanted Mr. Weber there early so we could go through the order for the ceremony and Alice wanted the boys to practice since we didn't have a rehearsal. Angela and her Mom will get a ride with Ben and his family.

"I don't have that much to do today besides bringing the minister, Bells. I'm not likely to forget my only job." Charlie had taken the entire day off for the wedding, and he was definitely at loose ends. Now and then, his eyes flickered furtively to the closet under the stairs, where he kept his fishing gear.

"That's not your only job. You also have to be dressed and presentable." He scowled into his cereal bowl and muttered the words "monkey suit" under his breath.

"If you didn't want to stay home all day, you should have gone with the Cullens." I reminded him.

There was a brisk tapping on the front door. I ducked in to kiss the top of his head as I passed—he blushed and harrumphed — and then continued on to get the door for my best girlfriend and sister.

"Morning Alice, did you get everything done?"

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. You see, one pair of Cullen arms are just as good as the other." She joked.

I mock punched her in the arm. I don't need to break my hand on the day of my wedding. As we drove to the house she updated me on her activities. The whole family was put to work since last night. My mom arrived early this morning to help.

The ceremony area was almost complete; the tables for the reception were done. The trees were decorated. The lounge area was prepared and the furniture was uncovered.

"I even had time to decorate inside the house." Alice told me proudly.

We pulled into the drive and I noticed the addition. Along with the thousands of twinkling lights around the trees she'd added huge white satin bows.

"Alice, that's lovely."

"Only the best for you and Edward." She said with a big smile.

She pulled into the cavernous garage and I was immediately assailed by the scent.

"What is that?" I wondered as we entered the house.

"Is it too much?" Alice's voice was abruptly worried. "I hope I got it right."

"It smells wonderful!" I assured her—almost intoxicating, but not at all overwhelming, the balance of the different fragrances was subtle and flawless.

"Orange blossoms…lilac….and something else—am I right?"

"Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia." I turned the corner into the living room and I was astonished at the sight.

I gazed at the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons.

I couldn't resist hugging her. "Alice it's perfect."

We both stood there looking at the room from all angles, totally absorbed, until a flash broke my trance. Yes, the day has begun; the most important day of my life. While we were turning around, I noticed that the entrance was also decorated.

"Come," Alice was dragging me to the patio doors. "I'll show you how everything turned out." We all trouped out like a parade.

We went outside and turned right. Once we turned the corner of the house, I had to stop to take it all in. The backyard was completely transformed. I was amazed at all their hard work. This was a massive undertaking. I looked around and saw my mom standing on the side with Rosalie and Esme. They came to join us, giving me hugs and kissed and posing for pictures with me.

"Mom, I'm surprised you made it this early, I thought you were coming over later."

"Sweetie, my little girl is getting married. I want to spend as much time as I can with you today."

"I'm glad you're here."

I took in the structure nearest to me. It looked as if a huge rectangle was cut into two sections. The dining area and the dance floor were sharing the same platform while the lounge area was along the back of both. Each area was done in a different style; yet it all blended somehow. I decided to start with the dining area since it was the closest to me.

The tables were covered in white. On each table was a perfusion of colorful roses, at least 2 dozens in each bouquet. The bouquets were in beautiful lead crystal vases – more like punch bowls – dripping with crystal teardrops. Around each vase, were white votive candles in clear glass and lead crystal hurricane styled candle stands with small white pillar candles. At the corners were more elaborate bouquets on stands and a smaller bouquet on the card table. The whole place looked very cheerful and smelled divine. It's amazing how she pulled the colors I gave her into this spectacular dining area.

Around the entire structure were pillars which supported a peaked frame that covered both the dining area and the dance floor. The difference was that hanging from the center of the dining area was hundreds of yards of white gossamer fabric; making the space look like an exotic tent. Crowning all this was a crystal chandelier. It took me a while to absorb all this. I walked through the whole area looking at it from different angles.

"I admit I was a little worried about the colors I gave you to work with but this is beautiful. The colors of the roses, the crystal and the candles all work well together."

"Yes, it does and when the candles are lit, the flames will shimmer off the crystals and look magical."

"Are you using different color schemes for each area?" I realized what she was doing, the inside of the house was mostly white flowers and the tables had all the colored roses I asked her to use except one.

"Yes, I was having fun with the colors you wanted and I thought this was the best way to showcase them."

Once again I'm amazed.

The lounge area was covered with white canvas like a tent but the sides were opened. Again she used white gossamer fabric but here it flowed from under the canvas roof and gathered at the four posts holding it up. It was beautiful and intimate. There were fairy lights around the roof and a beautiful small chandelier was hung from the center waiting to be turned on tonight. The area had 4 white couches; one on each side. Between the couches were black chairs with comfy looking pillows. There were 3 tables in the middle, two with candle sticks and one in the middle with two vases.

"Alice it's perfect but why are the vases empty?"

"I plan to put Rosalie and my bouquets in the vases to add some color to the area."

"Isn't she amazing?" I asked. I turned to see the incredulous look on my mom's face.

"I know but thanks for the acknowledgement." We all laughed.

It would be a great place to relax after eating or between dancing. Small groups could gather at the ends or a large group could take up the whole section. I estimated 24 people could sit comfortably in this area. There were even end tables. Two had chess pieces and others had ice buckets for champagne or other bottles. There was also enough room to bring chairs over from the reception area after dinner.

From this area you could stay on the platform and walk to the dining area or dance floor or you could walk unto the grass to enjoy the natural beauty of the trees surrounding the area. You could even glimpse the river from here. There was a mini bar under a clump of nearby trees, a few random chairs and white Japanese lanterns hanging from the trees. It would be beautiful tonight. Around the lounge area were black carpet runners.

We walked over to the dance floor which was made up of laminated wood tiles. I wondered why she didn't have the guys sand and vanish the wooded platform she laid down but I wasn't about to question her when I saw how beautiful it looked.

There were two white sofas at one edge opposite the lounge area. These were decorated with vibrant orange and green throw pillows. Orange and white Japanese lanterns were hung from the roof. Unlike the dining area you could see the roof of the structure – the roof was glass. White gossamer fabric was gathered at intervals around the frame.

Seeing this area with the backdrop of the trees was spectacular. Tonight when the lights were lit, the whole backyard will look just magical – a little piece of paradise in the woods. Like mythical creatures coming out to play at night. She just keeps extending the fairy tale theme.

"Alice, how did you decide between leaving this part of the roof exposed and covering the dining area?"

"It's a full moon tonight. This way we could get the full benefit of the moonlight while we dance – dancing under the moon and the stars. What could be more romantic?"

"OMG" I wanted to jump up and down and clap my hands like a little kid. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"The fabric from the other side could be removed easily and some of the tables and chairs removed if we need more dancing room." She explained.

"I'm amazed. Seeing the whole area transformed from grass and bush to this; it's just phenomenal and to think I thought I was keeping things simple by insisting we have the wedding at the house." I joked.

The main bar was set up between the reception area and the dance floor with access from both sides. No wonder it took so many days to get this built. The white fabric was used in each of the sections that along with the black carpet, the green from the carpet in the lounge area tying in with the pillows in the dance area. It all worked.

"Do you want to see the ceremony site now or later?"

"Ceremony site Alice. If it looks anything like what I've seen already, it will be more like a set for a wedding in a movie, a very expensive, exclusive 1920s wedding in Hollywood." I said with a laugh. "I guess I should look at it now so I don't get too overwhelmed while walking down the aisle. I wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much then."

The ceremony area was on the other side of the house. It looked awesome – it was decorated with lavender and white roses plus other flowers and greenery. Lavender and white fabric draped along the aisle – with candelabras holding bouquets of roses and hanging candles at intervals. There were tall old trees surrounding the area and I saw candles hanging from the branches. The arch at the end of the aisle was also decorated with flowers and lavender and white draped fabric. Just like the dance floor, it all looked very magical against the backdrop of the forest. It was almost like our meadow.

Most of the 999 roses I asked her to use were in this area. She concentrated on the lavender for the ceremony while the more vibrant colors – dark pink, red and orange were used at the reception area.

Through it all, the photographers were snapping pictures. I had to sit at one of the tables, on a couch in the lounge area and the big sofa on the edge of the dance floor. I had pictures with all combinations of my mom, Esme, Alice and Rosalie but I refused to take any at the ceremony site. I wanted my first picture in this area to be of me walking towards Edward. I was giddy with excitement. I was counting the hours until 5 PM when I get to walk down the aisle, seeing Edward standing at the end waiting for me.

Finally Alice whisked me back inside and upstairs to my room and straight to the bathroom. My mom came with us, we entered the bath and it was decorated just like the first day Edward and I made love – I'll never make it through this day without shedding a tear. She flew around the room lighting the candles. I heard my mom gasp. Even after all the month of wedding planning, this surprised her.

"Alice you did this?' she asked.

"It was Edward's idea. He knows how much Bella loves baths and he wanted this one to be special." I'm glad she didn't tell her the significance of the rose petals and the candles.

Alice put Edward's iPod on the stand and piano music floated out as I got into the tub filled with scented bubbles, then she gave me a card and left. I recognized Edward's handwriting on the envelope. My mom said she was going to see if Esme needed help with anything. I think she just wanted to give me privacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To my wife to be, my darling brown eyed beauty, _

_I am counting the hours until I hear you say I Do and I'm eager to say the words too. I know you're relaxing in the bath, and I wanted it to look the same way it did on that first day we became one. Today by exchanging vows, we would be joining ourselves inextricably. I created this piece for you to show you how happy you've made me. While I was creating it, I was thinking of your smile and sunshine and how you've brought light and laughter into my life – giving me a reason to live. _

_My life is full of fun with you by my side. Here's hoping that we keep smiling throughout. It's wonderful to feel that we're made for each other. In you I've found my soul mate._

_I hope this piece of music will bring a smile on your face. Lighten the mood a little for you. I love you._

_Your husband to be – a few hours and counting._

_Edward _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Edward couldn't see me before the ceremony so Carlisle took the guys to play golf. They invited Charlie but he turned them down. He said he didn't know anything about golf. Charlie is set in his ways. If it was fishing or baseball, then he would have been there with bells on.

Esme offered the garage apartment to Renee again but since Phil is with her this time, she decided to stay at the hotel promising to use the apartment whenever she came back by herself. This worked out great for Alice. Since the garage apartment was empty, she insisted on the Cullen men using it to get dressed. She doesn't trust Edward not to peek into someone's mind to get a look at me before the ceremony.

When he gets back, there will be a gift from me waiting for him. I bought him a watch from Cartier. While we were on the site looking for a gift for Carlisle – he decided on the platinum ballon bleu watch – I saw some irresistible watches on their site. I went back and ordered him the Large Cartier Santos Demoiselle Diamond Watch - white gold with diamonds around the face. Calling this a watch is an insult; it is more like a jeweled bracelet. I smiled as I thought of what I wrote to him.

_To my darling Edward,_

_You are many things and all things to me. When I need someone to relax with, have fun with, talk things over with, just to be with...you are my friend. When I need someone to share my desires with, someone to hold, someone who makes me feel fulfilled...you are my lover. But above all, you are my life...always by my side, sharing my joys and sorrows, making my days complete... filling my heart with love._

_I can't wait for our vows. I'm starting to understand why a wedding was so important to you. There's a thrill that goes throw me every time I think of you as my husband. I'm looking forward to spending eternity by your side as your wife, your best friend and your lover. _

_Your wife, (I already feel like your wife)_

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

On the gift card for his watch I wrote - _Here's something that reminds me of you, it sparkles. _

For my mom, I made a mini disc of the song – Mama's song – by Carrie Underwood and put it in her ring box. I had Edward write the lyrics on a card which I'm pasting into her scrapbook. It was her idea for me to keep a scrapbook for senior year so I'm just extending the concept by adding pictures of myself growing up. This is very similar to the video Carrie made for this song – life imitating art.

For Charlie, I made a large shadow box. Edward's lawyer got Charlie's favorite Mariner player – some Japanese player whose name I don't remember now – to autograph the program from the day we went to the game. That along with our tickets, an autographed baseball card, pictures we took at the stadium and other memorabilia from that day, were all expertly mounted inside the box. There are hooks at the back of the box so he could display it on the living room wall.

Edward is giving Esme a ring box like my Mom's and Carlisle is getting his watch. We haven't decided if to give our parents their gifts before the ceremony or at the end of the reception. I know it's going to be emotional so it's best to wait.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I got out of the bath, wrapped myself in a soft comfy bath robe so Alice could work her magic on me. I wanted to look my best for Edward.

She had a surprise waiting for me.

"Edward wanted you to have this before you got dressed."

It was a necklace. It had a heart shaped diamond to match my charm.

I looked at the card – _My heart belongs to you. _

I tried valiantly not to cry. Again I marveled at how similar we were; both of us giving the other diamonds – going back to that first day in the meadow. The first day I saw him sparkling in the sun and mentioned that his skin looked like diamonds. We wouldn't be getting married today if he didn't trust me enough to reveal himself or if I didn't love him enough to accept him for what he was – instinctively knowing that he would never hurt me.

Renee came back with a tray off food Esme sent up for me. We sat together on my bed shared the food.

"Bella, you are absolutely glowing."

"This is what I've been waiting on since prom night last year. I never thought I would want this but being with Edward has made me want things I never dreamed of before. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming and I'll wake up and realize that it's not real."

"You are both so lucky. I know I've told you before but what you and Edward have at your age is very special. I want only the best for both of you."

"Oh mom, stop. You're going to make me cry." If I start crying now, there would be no stopping the tears for the rest of the day. I changed the subject and we talked about her trip.

At least I waxed and had my nails done at the spa so it was just doing my hair and makeup before I got dressed so Alice let me relax on the bed while she went to check on things outside. This gave me some additional time to spend with my mom.

After Alice came back my mom left to get dressed. She positioned me with my back to the mirror and started working on me. Rosalie glided through the bathroom door in a shimmery silver gown with her golden hair piled up in a soft crown on top of her head. She was so beautiful.

"Do you want some help? I could do her hair."

"Sure," Alice said easily. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath." Her hands started combing through my hair, hefting it, twisting it, illustrating in detail what she wanted. When she was done, Rosalie's hands replaced hers, shaping my hair with a feather-light touch. Alice moved back to my face.

Hours later, they were finally done. I had almost fallen asleep; the rhythms of their fingers were very relaxing. I was perfumed from top to toe, my hair was braided and I was made up like a movie star.

Once Rosalie received Alice's commendation on my hair, she was sent off to retrieve my dress and get my mom.

Downstairs, I could faintly hear the door opening and closing over and over. Voices would float up and fade away as the guest made their way outside to get ready for the ceremony.

"Alice, I thought Mr. Weber was coming early."

"Yes he and the boys got here early as planned. Esme went through the program with him and showed the little boys where they have to sit until it's time for them to walk down the aisle with the boxes. He spoke to Edward and the table was set up under the arch for the candles." She replied as she put on my necklace from Edward. I'm wearing it inside my dress, this symbol of his heart next to mine.

My mom helped as Alice eased the dress over my hair and makeup. My knees shook so badly as she fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back that the satin quivered in little wavelets down to the floor. I don't know where the nerves came from.

"Oh, Bella!" she squealed. "Oh, honey, you're so beautiful! Oh, I'm going to cry! Alice, you're amazing! You guys should go into business as wedding planners." She continued without stopping to breathe.

"Where did you find this dress? It's gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella, you look like you just stepped out of an Austen movie. Such a creative idea, designing the theme around Bella's ring. So romantic! To think it's been in Edward's family since the eighteen hundreds!"

The dress wasn't actually centered around the ring, but on Edward himself.

"I have to get dressed now." Alice skipped out the room and left me with my mom. Who kept telling me how beautiful I looked.

The photographer took a few pictures of me and my mom, then left. I could hear the soft strains of music signaling the start of the ceremony.

I concentrated on my breathing, counting each movement of my lungs, and stared at the patterns that the bathroom light made on the shiny fabric of my skirt. When I finally looked into the mirror, I stood staring at the dark-haired beauty looking back at me. Her skin was cream and roses, her eyes were huge with excitement and framed with thick lashes. The narrow sheath of the shimmering white dress flared out subtly at the train almost like an inverted calla lily, cut so skillfully that her body looked elegant and graceful. All the changes I went through since I met Edward were culminated into this perfect vision. I was ready for my future, ready to start my life with Edward. Suddenly all the nerves disappeared. I knew what I wanted. All I had to do was walk down the aisle to get it.

Alice came back looking gorgeous as usual; in a dress that flowed down her slender body like a silvery waterfall.

"Alice—wow."

"It's nothing. No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room."

There was a loud, gruff throat-clearing in the doorway.

"Renée, Esme said it's time you got settled down there," Charlie said.

"Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" Renée said in a tone that was almost shocked. That might have explained the crustiness of Charlie's answer.

"Alice got to me."

"Is it really time already?" Renée said to herself. "This has all gone so fast. I feel dizzy."

"Give me a hug before I go down," Renée insisted. "Carefully now, don't tear anything."

She squeezed me gently around the waist, then wheeled for the door, only to complete the spin and face me again.

"Oh goodness, I almost forgot! Charlie, where's the box?"

My dad rummaged in his pockets for a minute and then produced a small white box, which he handed to Renée. Renée lifted the lid and held it out to me.

"Something blue," she said.

"Something old, too. They were your Grandma Swan's," Charlie added. "We had a jeweler replace the paste stones with sapphires."

Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.

My throat got all thick. "Mom, Dad…you shouldn't have."

Alice stepped up and quickly slid both combs into my hair under the edge of the thick braids. "That's something old and something blue," Alice mused, taking a few steps back to admire me. "And your dress is new…so here—" She pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve and gave it to me.

"All bases are covered, now. You are officially perfect." With a little self-congratulatory smile, she turned to my parents. "Renée, you need to get downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am." Renée blew me a kiss and hurried out the door.

"Charlie, would you grab the flowers, please? I'll help Bella with her dress and help her down the stairs. We'll meet you by the door." She waited for Charlie to leave then carried me down the three flights of stairs. The music got louder as we made our way down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The choir started singing "Endless Love"

"It's my turn," Alice chimed. She began a slow, graceful dance down the aisle. After she took her place, the piano started the familiar, Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments. A sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music. I recognized my cue.

"Bells, we're up to bat."

"Don't let me fall, Dad," I whispered. Charlie pulled my hand through his arm and then grasped it tightly.

One step at a time, I told myself as we began to walking to the slow tempo of the march. I could hear the murmurs and rustling of the audience as I came into view. Blood flooded my cheeks at the sound; of course I could be counted on to be the blushing bride. I tuned out everything except the sight of Edward standing before the arch at the end of the aisle waiting for me.

I was looking at him. He was my beacon. I was barely conscious that Carlisle stood by his side, and Angela's father behind them both. I didn't see my mother where she must have been sitting in the front row, or my new family, or any of the guests—they would have to wait 'til later.

All I really saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind.

His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation.

Suddenly, it was only the pressure of Charlie's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle. The march was too slow as I struggled to pace my steps to its rhythm. And then, at last, at last, I was there.

Edward held out his hand. Charlie took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. I touched the cool miracle of his skin, and I was home.

Angela left her seat and stood next to her father. She recited - Sonnet XII by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

_Indeed this very love which is my boast,  
>And which, when rising up from breast to brow,<br>Doth crown me with a ruby large enow  
>To draw men's eyes and prove the inner cost, -<br>This love even, all my worth, to the uttermost,  
>I should not love withal, unless that thou<br>Hadst set me an example, shown me how,  
>When first thine earnest eyes with mine were crossed,<br>And love called love. And thus, I cannot speak  
>Of love even, as a good thing of my own:<br>Thy soul hath snatched up mine all faint and weak,  
>And placed it by thee on a golden throne, -<br>And that I love (O soul, we must be meek!)  
>Is by thee only, whom I love alone.<em>

Mr. Weber did the wedding readings. Then the choir sang "God Must Have Spent A little More Time On You".

Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, though never by a couple quite like us. We'd asked Mr. Weber to make only one small change. He obligingly traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live."

In that moment, as the minister said his part, my world, seemed to settle into its proper position. I looked into Edward's shining, triumphant eyes and knew that I was winning, too. Because nothing else mattered but that I could stay with him. I didn't realize I was crying until it was time to say the binding words.

"I do," I managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking my eyes clear so I could see his face.

When it was his turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious.

"I do," he vowed.

Both ring bearers made their way down the aisle with our rings in their beautiful boxes. The boys were so adorable. Mr. Weber took the rings out of the boxes and blessed them. We exchanged rings, repeating the words after Mr. Weber. We wanted to include the lighting of the Unity Candle as part of our ceremony so after we lit the Candle and Mr. Weber said the blessings he declared us husband and wife. With the mandatory, "you may kiss your bride."

As soon as the announcement was made, a couple from the choir started singing. "From This Moment On".

Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the lavender and white petals swaying above our heads. I tried to comprehend, through the film of tears blinding me, the surreal fact that this amazing person was mine. His golden eyes looked as if they would have tears, too, if such a thing were not impossible. He bent his head toward mine, and I stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing my arms— bouquet and all—around his neck.

He kissed me tenderly, adoringly; I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason…only remembering that he loved me, that he wanted me, that I was his.

He began the kiss, and he had to end it; I clung to him, ignoring the titters and the throat-clearing in the audience. Finally, his hands restrained my face and he pulled back—too soon—to look at me. On the surface his sudden smile was amused, almost a smirk. But underneath his momentary entertainment at my public exhibition was a deep joy that echoed my own. After the kiss, we stared in each other's eyes until the song ended.

After the song, Mr. Weber presented the new Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen to our family and friends.

The crowd erupted into applause, as he turned our bodies to face our friends and family. I couldn't look away from his face to see them.

We made our way down the aisle to the sound of Alice singing "Ever Ever After". We were showered with rice, rose petals and bubbles. Most of the rice went wide, but someone, probably Emmett, threw with uncanny precision and I caught a lot of the ricochets off Edward's back.

At the end of the aisle, my mother's arms were the first to find me, her tear-streaked face the first thing I saw when I finally tore my eyes unwillingly from Edward. We were hugged, kissed, embraced and congratulated by everyone. I was handed through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace, only vaguely aware of who held me, my attention centered on Edward's hand clutched tightly in my own. I did recognize the difference between the soft, warm hugs of my human friends and the gentle, cool embraces of my new family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees. The guests were led to the reception where the cocktail hour will begin, while the photographer took pictures of the bridal party and the parents. This was a perfect place for our pictures. Besides the family - which included Tanya and her sisters - we got pictures with Mr. Weber, Angela and the boys. Then we turned in the direction of the setting sun taking advantage of the beautiful evening sky before I was ushered inside to change.

Edward insisted on his "husbandly duties" of taking me out of my wedding dress. He wanted the pleasure of undressing me all to himself. He tortured me with kisses and gentle caresses of his fingers as he took his time unbuttoning my dress. When I stepped out of the dress in my, thigh highs and heels, he growled. Maybe it was the gather belt that was holding up my thigh highs.

"I don't know if I could last all night knowing you're wearing that thing." He muttered.

"What's with you and underwear?" I tried to make a joke to break the sexual tension in the room. Remembering his reaction to my corset last prom night, I decided to wear the same one to surprise him tonight.

After a long searing kiss, he pulled himself away. We were both shaken. He got me a robe and opened the door to let Alice, my mom and Esme into the room. The three of them quickly had me dressed and ready for the second phase of the evening. I was grateful when someone pulled the pins out of my hair and let it fall loose down my back, wavy from the braids, saving me from a hairpin headache later.

Now I'm starting to regret not leaving the reception early to start our honeymoon. Edward really has me worked up with his teasing. I smiled at his reaction, served him right for insisting or rather demanding that he undress me himself. I know if our moms were not on the way up, he would still be here and we would have made a very late appearance to our reception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. We walked around the corner, to thunderous applause as we made our way to the middle of the dance floor. The DJ was playing - When I Look Into Your Eyes - Bon Jovi. That song was so perfect because we really spent so much time staring into each other's eyes. While everyone was clapping after the dance, the DJ started - Stealing Cinderella - Chuck Wicks - Edward & I started dancing again, halfway through the song he brought me over to Charlie and I finished the dance with him. This led to our father daughter dance. I chose - I Loved Her First – Heartland.

"I'm going to miss you at home Bells but I see how happy you are and I wish you all the best. Edward is a luck man to have won your heart."

I spoke through a tight throat, trying to make a joke of it. "I feel just horrible, leaving you to cook for yourself—it's practically criminal negligence. You could arrest me."

He grinned. "I suppose I'll survive the food. Just call me whenever you can."

"I promise."

"The Cullens really know how to throw a party. All of Forks will be talking about this for a long time."

"Alice is an unstoppable force of nature." I shook my head and smiled fondly. The little minx could be so irresistible.

Charlie walked me to my table when the song ended.

"This next song is for the mother son dance but the groom wants to dedicate it to both his parents - Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

You Raise Me Up - Josh Groban started and like everyone else, I watched in awe as Edward and Esme spun around like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers.

After that, dinner started. Then all the standard traditions were kept. I was blinded by flashbulbs as we held the knives over our spectacular cakes to the strains of I Knew I Loved You Before I met You – Savage Garden. We took turns shoving cake in each other's faces; Edward manfully swallowed his portion as I watched in disbelief.

While our gests were eating their cake and other desserts, the DJ played I Promise - CeCe Winans - for the bridal party dance. We thought this was a good time since The Cullens don't eat anyway. After the dance, Edward and I walked around and thank everyone for coming to share this special day with us.

For the bouquet tossing The DJ called all the single ladies to the floor. I wanted to spice things up so he was playing - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyoncé. I threw my bouquet with atypical skill, right into Angela's surprised hands.

Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter at my blush while Edward removed my garter very carefully with his teeth. With a quick wink at me, he shot it straight into Mike Newton's face.

When the next song started, Edward pulled me into his arms; I went willingly, just happy to have him holding me again. We twirled effortlessly under the glow of a canopy of lights and the bright flashes from the cameras.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while," he reminded me, his voice exultant, and he leaned down to kiss me while we danced. Cameras clicked feverishly.

It seemed like I danced with everyone. It was good to see all my old friends, but I really wanted to be with Edward more than anything else. I was happy when he finally cut in, just half a minute after a new dance started.

"Still not that fond of Mike, eh?" I commented as Edward whirled me away from him.

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse."

"Yeah, right."

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then you should realize how utterly, heart-breakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman."

"You are very biased, you know."

"You are my wife – I love the sound of that. My wife. Of course I think you're the most beautiful woman on the planet. You'll always be the most beautiful woman to me" We kissed again.

I took deep breath to calm my heart and smiled. "I love you."

He smiled in return. "That's why we're here."

"I could get used to this," I said and I pressed myself to him even tighter—"of never having to let you go."

"Never," he promised, and he leaned down to kiss me.

It was a serious kind of kiss—intense, slow but building.…

I'd pretty much forgotten where I was when I heard Emmett.

"You're monopolizing the bride," Emmett said, coming up behind Edward's shoulder. "Let me dance with my little sister. This is my last chance to make her blush for weeks." He laughed loudly.

Edward and I danced the bride and groom's last dance to - I've had the time of my life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes. We practiced for this and it turned out just the way we practiced. We didn't do the lift because my dancing skills may have improved tremendously since I met Edward but I was not that good yet. At the end of the dance, our siblings joined us on the dance floor.

As predicted, some of the guests started leaving after that. We thanked everyone again, for joining our celebration and ensured they had their cake and other favors.

For the next few hours, all the young people kicked up their heels and partied like it was 1999. It was a wonderful day and an even more spectacular night. Sometime after midnight, Save The Last Dance For Me - Michael Buble started. Edward and I started walking towards each other. This was the last dance for the night. By this time, the only remaining adults were our parents. After our friends left, with plans of meeting back here for the holidays, and promises to email each other, we were left with just the immediate family. Edward went upstairs for the gifts for our parents. Needless to say it was very emotional for us all. Then it was time to say goodbye.

We walked my parents and Phil to the cruiser - Charlie offered to drop them at their hotel.

"You have to visit me and Phil very, very soon. It's your turn to go south—see the sun for once," Renée said.

"It didn't rain today," I reminded her, avoiding her request.

"A miracle."

"I love you, Mom," I whispered."I'm so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other."

"I love you, too, Bella, honey."

"Oh, Dad!"

I hugged him around the waist, tears streaming again—I was crying so much tonight. He patted my back. It was hard to talk about love with Charlie—we were so much alike, always reverting to trivial things to avoid embarrassing emotional displays. But this was no time for being self-conscious.

"I love you forever, Dad," I told him."

"You, too, Bells. Always have, always will."

I kissed his cheek at the same time that he kissed mine.

"Call me," he said.

"Soon," I promised.

Edward squeezed my hand as I watched them drive away.

"I love you," he said.

I leaned my head against his arm. "That's why we're here," I quoted him.

He kissed my hair and pulled me into his arms.

Then it was time for us to leave. I still had no clue where we were going.

"Everything's ready," Alice said. "Your suitcases are in the car—Jasper's bringing it around."

The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes—designer shoes that looked brand-new—dangling behind the bumper.

Alice shoved the beribboned key in my hand. "That's to open your wedding present," she trilled.

"Where is it?" I was puzzled by the weird way they were acting.

"Edward knows." Alice said.

"Enjoy your gift," Rosalie said. "It's from all of us. Esme especially."

After hugs and kissed, we got in the car and Edward drove to the main road, then he turned into a drive I never noticed before. It was almost overgrown. He drove deep into the forest, along a tiny path. He stopped, helped me out of the car and carried me a few yards.

I stared into the violet dark. There, nestled into a small clearing in the forest, was a tiny stone cottage, lavender gray in the light of the moon. It belonged here so absolutely that it seemed as if it must have grown from the rock, a natural formation. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Late summer roses bloomed in a handkerchief-sized garden under the dark, deep-set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

I curled my hand around the key I held, shocked. "What do you think?" He whispered, his soft voice fit with the perfect quiet of the storybook scene.

I opened my mouth but said nothing.

"Esme thought we might like a place of our own, to have privacy whenever we come visit from school but she didn't want us too far away," Edward murmured. "And she loves any excuse to renovate. This little place has been crumbling away out here for at least a hundred years."

I continued staring, mouth gaping like a fish. I wasn't too off base when I thought they they had enough materials to build a house.

"Don't you like it?

"Shh!" I managed.

"They're giving me a house for my wedding present?" I whispered.

"Us," Edward corrected. "And it's no more than a cottage. I think the word _house_ implies more legroom."

"No knocking my house," I whispered to him.

"Why didn't they come?"

"Alone time is their other gift. It is our wedding night."

"Oh."

That was all it took to make the house disappear. We could have been anywhere. I didn't see the trees or the stones or moon or the stars. It was just Edward.

* * *

><p>AN:

I barely finished this in time to post today. Excuse any errors. I'll post pictures and a copy of the wedding program on the LAFS website over the weekend. Remember to take out the spaces. https :/ sites. google. com/ site/ deslyncullen/

Some of the words to Bella's card to Edward were found in the Hallmark card maker software.

Two lines at the end of Edward's card – part about being soul mates was taken from – h t t p:/ w w w. /-To+My+Wife+on+our+Wedding+Day-greeting+card-418218


	37. Chapter 37 Wedding Night

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 37 Wedding Night

A/N - Happy Birthday RJ77 - welcome back

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Why didn't they come?"

"Alone time is their other gift. It is our wedding night."

"Oh."

That was all it took to make the house disappear. We could have been anywhere. I didn't see the trees or the stones or moon or the stars. It was just Edward.

My heart was thundering like a steam engine about to hit us. Deafening. My lungs felt like they would burst from lack of oxygen. I had to stop the kiss to breathe or risk passing out. Every cell in my body was awake. I felt revitalized. Rejuvenated. I know I should be exhausted – this had been a long emotional day but I was anticipating a few hours alone in bed with my husband before I go to sleep. My insides quivered at the thought of being in bed for hours with my husband. I'm sure my face was beet red.

He held his hand out towards the doorknob, waiting for me to do the honors. I stuck the key in the lock and turned it. He ducked down and yanked me up into his arms so fast that I didn't see it coming.

"Hey!"

"Thresholds are part of my job description," he reminded me. "I'm curious. Tell me what you're thinking about right now."

The violent pulse beating behind my ears made everything a little blurry. I shook my head to clear it.

"I was thinking about being in bed with my husband for hours before I go to sleep." I said blushing again.

"Your wish is my command." He whispered; his lips almost brushing my ears. His breath sent a shudder right through me. My body yearning to feel those lips all over.

I decided to take advantage of the fact that he hadn't gotten around to setting me back on my feet and that his wits-scramblingly beautiful face was only inches away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. A hard hungry kiss. I've been waiting for this day for three weeks.

He hugged me tighter. My hands tangled in his hair, pulling his face closer. He was walking but neither of us paid any attention to our surroundings. We were both devouring each other – pouring out all the pent up desires from the past few weeks. When he finally broke the kiss and I slid down his body; my knees were weak and once again, I needed air. I clung to him – using him for support while I tried to catch my breath. I realized we were in a bedroom - the bed was huge and white, with clouds of gossamer floating down from the canopy to the floor. Thinking of what we'd be doing in that bed soon, inflamed my need for him even more.

"Do you want to look around?" I couldn't speak so I shook my head. I know he was not oblivious to the fact that an electric current was pulsing through my body like adrenaline-spiked blood but typical Edward; he was giving me a choice.

"We could do that later, or tomorrow."

"Technically, Mrs. Cullen, it's tomorrow already." he joked as he reached for my zipper and slowly pulled it down. Kissing the tip of my nose, my eyes, behind my ear and along my jaw. I moaned. Apparently a quickie was not in the works or we would have been making out in the living room or against a wall already. Then I thought, this is my wedding night. Don't I get exactly what I want? An evil grin spread across my face. I moved away from him and my dress slipped to the floor.

"Edward, I've waited for this night for weeks. I want you now." I was standing in that white corset from Valentine's Day and the garter belt, tiny white satin panties – which were soaked and the heels I had on earlier. He growled. His nostrils flared. His eyes darkened, a myriad of emotions flashed across his face. I could see the hungry way he looked at me.

Before the words left my mouth, he was stripping his clothes off. Throwing them all over. Some pieces he just ripped off his body like one of those guys in a strip club.

"It's a good thing this cottage is secluded because by the time I'm done with you you'd be hoarse from screaming." Something deep inside me quivered. How does he do this? Using words to make me lose control.

"Mrs. Cullen, since you insist on having pleasure, that's exactly what you'll get." He picked up his pants and ripped off a few strips. Then he advanced on me. I didn't know whether I should be afraid or if I should be glad that he's willing to give in to me.

"I'm going to make love to you nice and slow. Just when you think you've had enough pleasure, I'll fuck you hard, then I'm going to make love to you again until we see the sun rise." I had to sit on the bed because I couldn't hold myself up any longer.

He advanced; I was mesmerized by his perfect naked body. My eyes couldn't decide where to look – his beautiful face or his hard cock that was bouncing with each step. He kneeled on the bed and positioned me in the middle.

"Do you remember that night when you told me I had permission to hold you hostage?" I nodded, I knew if I tried to speak it would come out as a squeak.

"I'm taking you up on that tonight. You're my prisoner and I'm going to ravish you." He licked from the top of my breast to my neck. I moaned and rubbed my legs together trying to get some relief.

He reached up and in the blink of an eye my hands were secured to the bedframe. My heart was pounding so loud, it was embarrassing.

"Are you afraid?"

"No," I managed to croak. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and if this was anything like my pretend spanking then I'm in for a thrill of a lifetime.

"Do you want me to stop?" What? Is he crazy? This is shaping up to be one of the most erotic experience of my life and he thinks I want him to stop.

I swallowed, trying to moisten my throat. "No." I whispered.

That's all he needed to hear. He moved to the foot of the bed and secured my feet. I was spread out like a Thanksgiving feast – well maybe more like a wedding banquet. He stood at the foot of the bed and feasted on the sight of me in my underwear, stockings and heels. All my dark secret places were throbbing.

He took my shoes off, flinging them over his shoulders. I looked at his every move, he looked so tempting. I wanted to reach out and pull him to me but I didn't have the use of my hands. He trailed his fingers up my right leg, stopping to tease behind my knee, moving all the way to the top of my stockings. He reached up to kiss me. Tasting and teasing my mouth with his lips and tongue.

He unsnapped my stockings from the gather belt, caressing my inner thighs - brushing his fingers along the edges on my panties but never slipping under. With each brush of his hands, I'd hold my breath, thinking this time he'll slip a finger under and touch my wet lips but nothing. The anticipation was making me more and more aroused. He lifted my right leg and rolled the silk down. He moved tantalizingly slow. Caressing and kissing his way down my leg. My body was on high alert. I was tingling all over. This was sweet agony. I was writhing, moaning and begging. I wanted to flip him over and have my way with him but I couldn't.

Then I realized why he tied me to the bed. The last time we were in the meadow I had my way with him because I was too impatient to wait – like he always says, "_You are so human, Bella. Ruled by your hormones."_ Eventually he took control and slowed things down giving me a mind blowing orgasm but tonight, my only job will be to lay back and enjoy his ministrations. He wanted me to enjoy this, to savor each moment, to build to that crescendo. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself but knowing there was nothing I could do. This is going to be a night of sensual torture – exquisite, beautiful torture and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

When he got to my ankle, he left the fabric bunched up and moved to my left leg, repeating the process of trailing up my leg, teasing, kissing and slowly rolling down the silk, moving back to my ankle. I was drenched. He slithered back up my legs to my crotch. He inhaled, kissed me through my panties then used the tip of his tongue to push the silk between my lips. I was making undistinguishable sounds. When he pulled the material across and licked my lips, my body bowed. The pleasure of his tongue finally where I wanted it was extreme. He held me still with his hand on my hips while he continued licking and sucking. My groans were getting louder and louder. Can someone die from too much pleasure?

His name became a mantra on my lips, "Edward, Edward, Edward." I uttered this over and over in between moans and begging him. "please, please." I didn't know if it was please stop, or don't stop or more please.

When he was satisfied with the amount of pleasure he lavished on my lips, he moved up to unsnap my corset. To my surprise, he only did the top – just enough to expose my breasts. He licked and sucked my nipples; massaging my breasts, blowing his cold breath on my already sensitive nipples. He knew just what to do to keep me writhing and moaning.

The slightest touch of his fingers, the slightest wisp of his breath was enough to add to this sweet agony. My blood was heated from the electric pulse we generated; it was pushing indescribably sensual feelings to every cell in my body. He ignored all my attempts to get him back to the wet, aching, throbbing center of my desire. It didn't help that I could feel his erection brushing my leg as he tormented me with his skilled mouth and fingers.

Finally, he moved back to my panty, ripping it off. His tongue found my lips again; this time parting them to get inside. After using his tongue and fingers to drive me to the brink of madness, he sucked my clit into his mouth. That's all I needed. I exploded. Screaming at the intensity of the pleasure. He kept flicking his tongue as wave after wave of pleasure flooded my entire being. I slumped into the mattress, taking deep breaths. I don't know if I could survive until sunrise.

He got up and released me. He kissed and rubbed my wrists and ankles; finally removing my stockings completely.

"My sweet wife, is that what you were begging for?" He leaned down to kiss me, positioning himself between my legs and spreading them as far as they could go.

He entered me slowly, kissing me all the while. Another searing kiss. He picked up the pace and started a hard punishing rhythm, then he slowed down only to pick up the pace again. Holding my hips and lifting me off the bed to get a better position. I was matching him move for move. Pushing up as he pushed down – our bodies slapping into each other; adding its own erotic sound to the moans and groans emanating from us. We were gazing at each other, communicating all the love we felt. The air was crackling around us. Hard and deep. Nice and slow. He kept up this rhythm. The alternating strokes and angles of penetration had me on edge for a long time. He moved my legs to another position without missing a beat. Playing my body like a maestro. Hard and deep. In and out. Nice and slow.

I felt another orgasm start, working its way slowly up from my toes to meet the coil that was unraveling in my stomach. His hands left my hips for my breasts. Gently rubbing and twisting my nipples before sucking them again. Then he started grinding into me. Rubbing against my clit with each circle of his hips. His mouth went from light sucking to deep pulls, suckling me. The sensations from his mouth made a direct connection to the quivering in my stomach. Unleashing another round of wetness. Lubricating me even more.

I held out as long as I could but my movements started getting erratic. He gradually increased his pace. Until true to his word, he really started going deeper, harder and faster. My second orgasm swept over me. My muscles were squeezing and holding him tighter, pulling him deeper inside me but he didn't let himself cum.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes," He was staring at me to see if I was telling the truth.

"Are you tired, do you want me to stop and sing you to sleep?" I blushed and shook my head. I was too excited to think about sleeping. And I was aware that even with my multiple orgasms; he has yet to have one. He was concentrating on giving me pleasure to the point of holding back his. I know he would say he was getting as much pleasure out of this as I was but it didn't seem fair. I was determined to make him cum the next time I did.

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. He brushed the hair off my feverish brow and gently kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much. The emotions I'm feeling now are almost overwhelming. It's like the first time all over again. Your heat, your smell, your taste. I missed being one with you." He murmured before showering my face with kisses.

"I know what you mean; this is the happiest day of my life. I thought I was happy before but something happened during the ceremony. I know we've talked about being together forever but today was like taking the first step in that direction. Forever seemed more real somehow. I probably would have felt the same after my transformation but the ceremony really did it for me. I never expected all the emotions I felt while saying our vows or hearing Mr. Weber reading those words that would bind us together forever."

He hugged me tight, almost squashing the breath out of me. Then he kissed me, one of those demanding, toe curling, possessive kisses. My body responded immediately.

He worked his way down my body, kissing and caressing. He finally removed my corset and gather belt. Caressing and kissing every inch of my body. I was a spineless quivering insatiable mass. The more he touched me. The more I wanted to feel his touch. He rolled me on my stomach. Up and down my back he went; running his finger tips and his tongue up and down my spine – sending shivers of pleasure through me. Passing his hands along the sides of my breasts, over my ribs, moving down to my ass, my thighs, my wet lips all the way down to my toes before flipping me over on my back and making the circuit back up – not missing an inch of flesh – from the soles of my feet to the top of my head.

My skin was on fire. My body was screaming for release but he knows how to wring every drop of sensuous pleasure out of me. As if he knew my devious plan to make him cum the next time I did, he brought me to the bring more times than I could remember but always held back. Tantalizing me with another orgasm but never giving me that final push.

True to his word, a faint hint of light was coming through the French doors before he entered my well lubricated pussy again. I sighed. As much as I enjoyed the hours of loving, my body craved that feeling – both of us coming together. I gave myself up to the feeling of being joined. He moved slowly. Long slow strokes. Pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in; Slow, languid strokes; stoking the fire in me building it higher and higher.

We were in our cocoon. The only thing that mattered was giving each other pleasure. He was kissing, touching, stroking and tasting me. Everywhere his hands and mouth could reach without breaking our connection. I was kissing, touching, stroking and tasting him. I couldn't get enough of him. I was hyperaware of him. This was my husband. I get to keep him forever. Mine.

"Yes yours, as you're mine." He whispered.

I didn't realize that I'd said the word aloud. I wrapped my legs around him, opening myself up to him even more. He thrust deeper, while we shared sweet kisses; teasing each other with our tongues before giving in and kissing passionately. I was in a frenzy. Faster and faster he went. Harder and harder.

I hit a brick wall. At least it felt like it. My back arched, my muscles contracted, I was screaming, I held on to his shoulders trying to ground myself. I wanted him to cum with me and I knew just what I had to do. As I felt the first wave of my orgasm, I buried my face in his neck and bit him hard, squeezing him tighter, whispering "mine", in his ear.

He hissed. My efforts were not in vain. His hold on me tightened as I felt stream after stream of his seed shooting inside me. Prolonging my orgasm, it went on and on. My muscles wouldn't stop contracting. Squeezing him. Never wanting to let him go. He kept twitching inside me, enhancing the euphoric feelings from my orgasm. My body was making up for all the times he brought me to the brink and back. I didn't think the clenching and quivering would end.

My heart was beating so hard, I could hear the whoosh of blood in my ears. My throat was raw. I was breathing like a marathon runner. He held me gently, giving me some of his sweet calming breath, caressing and kissing me – feather like kisses all over my face, head and neck. Holding me tightly to his chest, rocking me and whispering words of love. I was finally exhausted. Totally drained from the hours of lovemaking and the emotional day we had. I was going under fast.

I mumbled what I thought was, "I love you."

I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion drag me to oblivion. Knowing that I was safe in his arms. Right where I belong.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

While Bella sleeps, I slip out of bed and decide to work on our thank you cards. Soon after we come back from our honeymoon, we have school so this is the only time we have to do them. I spread out the guest list and our wedding program. It was such a perfect day – the most wonderful day of my existence. I finally got my heart's desire. Bella and I are married. She's not just Charlie and Renee's daughter or my mate. She is my wife. Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I feel so happy, so proud, to call her my wife.

Of course she missed everything before Alice skipped down the aisle but I'm sure she heard the beautiful music from inside. The choir started singing while people were taking their seats, keeping them entertained until the beginning of the ceremony. I picked up the program, looking at each page and picturing everything as clearly as if it just happened – with my photographic memory, it will be this clear for eternity. I smile as I picture it all again.

**(Cover)**

**The Marriage Ceremony Uniting**

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_and  
>Edward Anthony Cullen<em>

Saturday, the thirteenth of August  
>two thousand seven<br>five o'clock in the evening  
>at<p>

The Cullen's Home  
>123 Main Avenue<br>Forks, Washington

(Left side)

**Prelude**

Duet - "Someone To Love" & "I Finally Found Someone"

Choir – "My Wish For You"

**Lighting of the Ceremonial Candles** – by the parents

**Seating of the Mothers**

**Processional**

Choir – "Endless Love"

Rosalie Cullen on Piano - "Wagner's Bridal Chorus"

**Reading**

Sonnet XIV by Elizabeth Barrett Browning- read by Angela Weber

(Right side)

**Wedding Message**

Rev. Weber

Choir – "God Must Have Spent A little More Time On You"

**Exchange of vows**

**Exchange of rings**

**Lighting of the Unity Candle**

Bride and Groom with blessing by Rev. Weber

**Announcement of marriage**

Duet - "From This Moment On"

**Presentation of the Bride and Groom**

**Recessional**

Solo by Alice Cullen - "Ever Ever After"

(back)

**The Wedding Party**

**Parents**  
>Mr. Charlie Swan &amp; Mrs. Renee Smith<p>

Dr. & Mrs. Carlisle Cullen

**Bridesmaids**  
>Rosalie Cullen<p>

Alice Cullen

**Groomsmen**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Jasper Cullen**

**Ring Bearers**  
>Mark Weber<p>

Marcus Weber

**Officiating Ministers**  
>Rev. Weber<p>

**Choir**

The Tacoma Choral Group

**Guestbook Attendants**  
>Kate Denali<br>Tanya Denali

Irena Denali

We wish to thank all our family and friends for celebrating this special day with us.

I look and Tanya and her sisters' names and smile. Bella even has the Denali clan wrapped around her little finger. At first I was worried about Tanya, she's been after me for decades but once she saw me with Bella and after talking to us a few times after the trip to Alaska, she was just as happy about the wedding as my immediate family. They came early and helped finish decorating but went to hunt afterwards to prepare for the amount of humans that were going to be present later. Bella and I got to spend time with them at the reception and during the dancing that followed. They plan to come back over Thanksgiving so they could start teaching her how to use her power.

They are the closest thing we have to family, so she wanted them to be a part of the wedding, hence the roles of guestbook attendants. They actually took their roles seriously. Walking around during dessert, stopping at each table to make sure everyone wrote something on the pages for the book and signed the frame because apparently it was not enough to just have a regular guestbook. We had a guestbook that came apart so each guest has a page to write well wishes, or a poem or whatever takes their fancy, then the pages get compiled along with pictures of the guests to make a book. We also had a frame, which the guest signs. In the middle of the frame is the word _'Forever', _along the top has a nice line_ - "Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship united forever in love."_ with our first names and our wedding date at the bottom.

For our wedding gift, they paid for the crystals used at the reception. Like everyone else, they've fallen under her spell. She doesn't even know the effect she has on people, that's one of the things that's so special about her. Her innocence and genuine kindness just draws people in. They actually wanted to pay for the china and the silverware also but we thought it was too much. In the end, they paid for the crystals, Esme and Carlisle paid for the china and my siblings paid for the silverware. We're keeping the crystal vases, and 2 dozen place settings, complete with the crystal stemware. Bella will have to order a China cabinet or we could build one for her. These things helped set the stage for this spectacular and most memorable of days. We don't need reminders of our wedding day but these things will always have sentimental value for us. Nothing about this wedding was simple or ordinary.

For example the wedding singers; Bella and I both love music. She wanted to incorporate music into the ceremony. That's why we had a few of the songs from out playlist on the program. At first we talked about having speakers in the ceremony area and having the songs played from a CD but Esme mentioned it would be nicer if we had actual singers. Next thing we knew, we were listening to samples from different singers in the state. We finally decided on the group because they were a family and two of the singers had strong voices for solos if we wanted that. We ended up using those singers for duets and Alice sang the solo.

Alice was so excited when Bella asked her to sing at the wedding. I'm sure Jasper is still trying to calm her down. It was the same with Rosalie. Privately, I'm still amazed at how quickly Rosalie bonded with Bella. Never in all the time I knew her, did this ever happen. Not with Tanya or any of her sisters or any of the hundreds or thousands of people we've met before. There is something magical about my Bella. It makes both humans and vampires want to be near her, want to see her smile, we would do anything to keep her safe and happy. I shake my head and smile at how much power she has over us.

I look at this booklet again. This piece of paper holds so much significance for me. I have my beautiful angel to walk through eternity with. Thinking of the ceremony makes me think of the rest of the day. Everyone did a spectacular job to make this day special. When I think of all the hours that went into this, it's truly amazing. Bella gave Alice specific guidelines to follow and Alice is not accustomed to people restricting her actions so I thought it would be like mixing oil and water but surprisingly, Alice went along with Bella's ideas and even consulted her on everything they didn't cover in their wedding sessions.

Bella thought she was keeping this wedding small and 'normal' by insisting we have it at the house. I think in the long run, it worked out better for Alice because instead of having one or two rooms at a hotel, she had acres of space around the house to work with. She created a beautiful scene - even with the restrictions she was under. If it wasn't for Bella's insistence on keeping things simple, Alice would have ordered a movie set for a castle and erected it in the backyard along with a drawbridge and moat. I even saw pictures of white doves being released and men in livery wearing white gloves serving dinner on gold plates.

I chuckle as I think of how the little minx - as Bella calls her - was kept under control by a little human. With anyone else, she would have just bulldozed right over them and do whatever she wanted but she knew how important it was to Bella to make everything appear 'normal and simple' and as I said before, whatever it takes to keep Bella happy, we did. Well except for the night before the wedding and I think after tonight she'll forgive Alice for that, if she's hasn't forgiven her already.

Bella could have taken the easy way out with the wedding planning because with Renee and all the women in my family getting involved from day one, they could have planned the wedding for her but she insisted in taking part in every aspect of the planning. The only thing Alice had sole control over was the wedding dress. Well technically she did have guidelines to follow, but for the most part she got to create that beautiful dress my angel walked down the aisle in.

Speaking of the wedding dress, I had no idea what I was in for when I insisted on taking off her dress after the ceremony, else I would have brought her to the cottage before anyone could have stopped me. The things she wears under her clothes make me feel like an animal. I just want to ravish her. To be honest, every time I'm near her I want to ravish her but those sexy under clothes of hers are enough to drive anyone insane; each piece accentuating her beautiful body.

Now I'm thinking of that corset she wore tonight. Why does she have to torture me like that? She knows what those corsets do to me. Tonight it was the white corset, with the gather belt, sexy little satin panties, thigh highs and the heels she wore with her wedding dress. On any given day, any one of those items could unravel me but on our wedding day, with all the emotions I was feeling that combination really unhinged me - well it was almost lethal - at least for her.

That's one of the reasons I decided to tie her to the bed. I didn't want to scare her but I needed time to get myself under control. If I'd let her touch me in that state, there was no telling what would have happened. The last thing either of us needed was for her to go through the pains of transformation on her wedding night so I made it into a game. Once I had time to control the monster, I was able to free her. By the time we came together the first time, I was calmer but I decided to keep myself from having an orgasm just to be safe. I thought I was back to normal and in control by the time we came together at dawn. Surprise, surprise.

I wish I knew what possessed her to bite me and utter the word mine a second time. We've done little love bites before but there was something so primal this time. There was no holding back the monster. The thought of having sex and drinking her blood at the same time had me in a near frenzy. I couldn't just stop and leave her alone, bewildered, maybe even scared on the most special night of our lives. I'm glad I found a way to channel the excess. Plus the amazing orgasm I had gave me something other than biting to think about. That was off the charts. Just feeling my seed gushing out, over and over, deep inside her while her muscles squeezed me almost painfully, that was enough to distract me. We've made love for hours before but last night was just so much more. It was as if every emotion I've ever felt, came into play in that instant. I almost felt like a new born vampire.

I've read from books and peoples' minds about both vampires and some humans having mind blowing orgasms and I know I've given a few to my sweet Bella but I never thought I would be able to experience that with her until she was a vampire. Until I could make love to her without holding back. Without having to worry about hurting her. Aaah – if this was a cartoon, a light bulb would be blinking over my head. Now I know what happened. This is the first time I was so out of control with her. Being closer to the vampire I am than the human male I try to be to protect her. There was another time in the woods when I had to stop and have my wicked way with her to control that same impulse to bite her but it was not half as bad as tonight. If anything like this ever happens again, I'd be prepared. How could such a tiny human girl make me feel such intense emotions?

All of this is just making my desire for her raise its ugly head. I think I'll go hunt a deer or two before she wakes up. Plus I still have to start the thank you cards for her to sign at the airport or on the first plane, so we could mail them before we leave the country. I check on her, she's in a deep coma like sleep. I have a few hours before she gets up. I gently caress her cheek, whisper, "I love you" and kiss her forehead before I leave. The sooner I hunt, the sooner I could do the cards and return to cuddle with my beautiful wife.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

When I woke up, my head was laying on Edward's chest but I could feel the comforter around me. The sun was bright outside. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes to the light. It took me a while to realize where I was. I stretched. I smiled as the events of last night or rather early this morning came back to mind. I blush as I peeked up at him.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Cullen. How does it feel to be a married woman?"

"Very satisfied." I said with a chuckle. "I need a human minute." I said and pulled back the comforter. I gasped.

"Are you hurt?"

I couldn't make sense of the fluffy white snow that clung to my skin. I shook my head, and a cascade of white drifted out of my hair.

I pinched one soft white bit between my fingers. It was a piece of down.

"Why am I covered in feathers?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled. "I bit a pillow. Or two."

"You…bit a pillow? Why?"

"I underestimated how emotional I'd be on our wedding night. All that extra emotions from the wedding running rampant through me; the pent up lust from the past few weeks, my desire to make this a memorable night for you, those sinful articles of clothing you were wearing and the fact that now you're truly mine, it was all a bit much. It was sensory overload. Then when you bit me, I lost control. I had this overwhelming urge to do the same. It was either the pillows or you."

"Well then, better the pillows than me." I caressed his face and rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and groaned at the sight of my hair.

"Bella?" He was right there behind me as soon as I'd made a sound.

"I'll never get this all out of my hair!" I pointed to my head, where it looked like a chicken was nesting. I started picking at the feathers.

"How did you keep from laughing at this? I look ridiculous."

"No, you look like an angel. Think of the feathers like a halo." He kissed the tip of my nose and started plucking the feathers out of my hair.

"This isn't going to work," I sighed after a minute. "I'm going to have to try to wash it out." I turned around, wrapping my arms around his cool waist. "Do you want to help me?"

"That's an offer I can't refuse. We don't have to leave for a few more hours."

We went into the shower and didn't make our way back to the bedroom until all the hot water was finished. Not only was my hair thoroughly washed, but every part of my body got the same attention, some more that others because in addition to his skilled fingers, he added his lips and tongue to his favorite parts. I was happy. I was a happily married woman. No human woman has ever started a honeymoon like this.

* * *

><p>Since I didn't get a chance to look at our house last night, I decided to do that now. The bedroom walls were that almost-white-blue of a brilliant sunny day, and the back wall had big glass doors that opened into a little hidden garden complete with climbing roses and a small round pond, smooth as a mirror and edged with shiny stones.<p>

The living room was something from a fairy tale. The floor was a crazy quilt of smooth, flat stones. The low ceiling had long exposed beams. The walls were warm wood in some places, stone mosaics in others. There was a beehive fireplace in the corner with the makings of a fire just waiting to be lit.

It was furnished in eclectic pieces, not one of them matching another, but harmonious just the same. One chair seemed vaguely medieval, while a low ottoman by the fire was more contemporary and the stocked book shelf against the far window reminded me of movies set in Italy. Somehow each piece fit together with the others like a big three-dimensional puzzle. There were a few paintings on the walls that I recognized — some of my very favorites from the big house. Priceless originals, no doubt, but they seemed to belong here, too, like all the rest.

It was a place where anyone could believe magic existed. A place where you just expected Snow White to walk right in with her apple in hand, or a unicorn to stop and nibble at the rosebushes.

Edward had always thought that he belonged to the world of horror stories. Of course, I'd known he was dead wrong. It was obvious that he belonged _here_. In a fairy tale. And now I was in the story with him.

"Esme is an artist. It's so perfect!"

"We'll call her on the way out so you could tell her how much you love it. She's going to be thrilled." He took my hand as we walked down a narrow stone hallway with tiny arches in the ceiling, like it was our own miniature castle leading into a kitchenette.

"Let's get you fed, then I'll show you the closet. Since you're still human, Esme decide to use the spare bedroom to make a kitchen. After your transformation, we wouldn't need it anymore so it could be an extra bedroom if we ever need the space." I know what he was implying but since we haven't shared this with anyone else, we couldn't talk about it. The little physic minx will find out and as they say, 'the cat will be out of the bag.'

We prepared bacon, eggs and toast – it was more like lunch time but this was easier. Someone brought over strawberries from the reception, so I put a few of those on the plate too. I wanted to eat in front of the fireplace. I thought it would be romantic – if it got hot, that would be an excuse to take my clothes off and snuggle up to Edward's cold body. Edward lit the kindling and I was amazed at the flames. It was driftwood burning there—the low flames were blue and green from the salt. I remembered this from our trip to Florida last spring break.

He fed me. Making a game of it like he always does. Teasing me with his fingers and his lips. If this is how the rest of our honeymoon was going to be, I can't wait to get off the plane. For that matter, we didn't have to leave this cottage. Eventually, every morsel was consumed and I licked his fingers clean; arousing both of us even more.

We made our way back to the bedroom. Neither one of us could keep our hands to ourselves.

"I'm sure you're dying to see the closet." he teased, "Or, at least I'll tell Alice that you were, to make her feel good."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Terrified."

He smiled a wide, gleaming smile and then laughed. "The closet is through those double doors. I should warn you—it's bigger than this room."

I didn't even glance at the doors. There was nothing else in the world but him again—his arms around me, his sweet breath on my face, his lips just inches from mine—and there was nothing that could distract me. Now was my turn to torture him.

"We're going to tell Alice that I ran right to the clothes," I whispered, twisting my fingers into his hair and pulling my face closer to his. "We're going to tell her I spent hours in there playing dress-up. We're going to _lie_."

He caught up to my mood in an instant, or maybe he'd already been there and he was just trying to let me recover from the shower. He pulled my face to his with a sudden fierceness, a low moan in his throat. The sound sent the electric current running through my body into a near-frenzy, like I couldn't get close enough to him fast enough.

We were pulling and tugging at clothes. Honestly, I don't know why we bothered to get dressed. It felt almost rude to ignore the pretty white bed, but we just weren't going to make it that far.

* * *

><p>The flight to South America was long but comfortable in the wide first-class seat, with Edward's arms cradled around me. I slept myself out and awoke unusually alert as we circled toward the airport with the light of the setting sun slanting through the plane's windows.<p>

We didn't stay in the airport to connect with another flight as I'd expected. We had already changed planes – from Seattle to Houston to Rio. Instead we took a taxi through the dark, teeming, living streets of Rio to the extreme western edge of the city, heading towards the ocean. We stopped at the docks.

Edward led the way down the long line of white yachts moored in the night blackened water. The boat he stopped at was smaller than the others, sleeker, obviously built for speed instead of space. Still luxurious, though, and more graceful than the rest. He leaped in lightly, despite the heavy bags he carried. He dropped those on the deck and turned to help me carefully over the edge.

As we headed due east into the open ocean, I reviewed basic geography in my head. As far as I could remember, there wasn't much east of Brazil… until you got to Africa. The lights of Rio faded and ultimately disappeared behind us. Finally the curiosity I'd suppressed so long got the best of me.

"Are we going much farther?" I asked.

"About another half hour." His eyes took in my hands, clenched on the seat and he grinned.

Oh well, I thought to myself. He was a vampire, after all. Maybe we were going to Atlantis. Twenty minutes later, he called my name over the roar of the engine.

"Bella, look there." He pointed straight ahead.

I saw only blackness at first and the moon's white trail across the water. But I searched the space where he pointed until I found a low black shape breaking into the sheen of moonlight on the waves. As I squinted into the darkness, the silhouette became more detailed. The shape grew into a squat, irregular triangle, with one side trailing longer than the other before sinking into the waves. We drew closer, and I could see the outline was feathery, swaying to the light breeze.

And then my eyes refocused and the pieces all made sense: a small island rose out of the water ahead of us, waving with palm fronds, a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon.

"Where are we?" I murmured in wonder while he shifted course, heading around to the north end of the island.

"This is Isle Esme."

The boat slowed dramatically, drawing with precision into position against a short dock constructed of wooden planks, bleached into whiteness by the moon. The engine cut off, and the silence that followed was profound. There was nothing but the waves, slapping lightly against the boat, and the rustle of the breeze in the palms. The air was warm, moist, and fragrant—like the steam left behind after a hot shower.

"Isle Esme?" My voice was low, but it still sounded too loud as it broke into the quiet night.

"A gift from Carlisle—Esme offered to let us borrow it."

A gift. Who gives an island as a gift? I frowned. I hadn't realized that Edward's extreme generosity was a learned behavior.

He placed the suitcases on the dock and then turned back, smiling his perfect smile as he reached for me. Instead of taking my hand, he pulled me right up into his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" I asked, breathless, as he sprung lightly out of the boat.

He grinned. "I'm nothing if not thorough."

Gripping the handles of both huge steamer trunks in one hand and cradling me in the other arm, he carried me up the dock and onto a pale sand pathway through the dark vegetation. We were alone on a deserted island for two weeks. No Charlie, no vampires just the two of us. My heart thudded audibly against my ribs, and my breath seemed to get stuck in my throat.

He set the suitcases on the deep porch to open the doors, waiting until I met his gaze before he stepped through the threshold.

He carried me through the house, flipping on lights as he went. My vague impression of the house was that it was quite large for a tiny island, and oddly familiar. I'd gotten used to the pale-on-pale color scheme preferred by the Cullens; it felt like home.

The bedroom was big and white, and the far wall was mostly glass—standard décor for my vampires. Outside, the moon was bright on white sand and, just a few yards away from the house, glistening waves. But I barely noted that part. I was more focused on the absolutely huge white bed in the center of the room, hung with billowy clouds of mosquito netting. It reminded me of the bed in the cottage.

Edward set me on my feet. "I'll go get the luggage."

I walked slowly forward until I could reach out and touch the foamy netting. For some reason I felt the need to make sure everything was real. I was married to a mythical creature, we were on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere in this beautiful house – first my fairytale wedding, then my enchanted cottage in the middle of the woods and now this. It was a little hard to believe that I was not dreaming. I bent over, to run my hand over the smooth white cover on the bed. My knees started getting weak as my imagination took over, thinking of what we'd be doing in this bed before the night was through.

I didn't hear Edward return. Suddenly, his wintry finger caressed the back of my neck, wiping away a drop of perspiration. He pulled me back against him. His hands on my hips, his hard cock against my ass. He kissed my neck, moving his hands inside my shirt to touch my stomach, moving up to my breast. I welcomed his touch. We didn't have any alone time while we travelled today.

"This is not how I wanted to start our time on the island." he whispered. "But the sight of that delectable ass in the air and that short skirt is too much to resist."

I wiggled in anticipation. I was already wet from the time I realized that it was two of us alone on this island. I was ready for him.

"Then what are you waiting for." I decided to spur him on. I reached under my skirt and started to pull my panty down.

This incited our lust; we were desperate for each other. We didn't bother undressing. He pulled down his pants just enough to free his cock. He knew I was ready for him so he thrust right in. One hard thrust and he was fully sheathed. My body welcomed him back. Stretching to accommodate his size. He held my hips and started pounding into me hard and fast. He moved one hand under my shirt, pulling my breasts over my bra to twist my nipples. Alternating. Right, left, right left. While he gripped me with his other hand pulling me into his thrusts. I used the edge of the mattress to keep myself up. From this angle, I could look underneath me and see him going in and out. In and out. The sight of his balls tempted me so I reached under and caressed it. This caused him to pump his hips faster. He leaned over my back and kissed my neck, nibbled on my earlobes and my jaw. Then he went back to his quick hard pace. Thrusting faster and faster. I reached my clit and started rubbing. Soon we were both falling over the edge. Groaning and panting. He pushed me on the bed and laid next to me. Pulling me close while we tried to regulate our breathing.

After a few minutes he said.

"Let's start over."

"Okay. How did you plan to start the night?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?"

"Sounds nice." Wet naked Edward. Oh my.

His lips brushed against my throat, just below my ear. He chuckled once and his cool breath tickled my overheated skin.

"I'll give you a few minutes. Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen."

His lips brushed down my neck to the tip of my shoulder. "I'll wait for you in the water."

He got off the bed and walked to the French door that opened right onto the beach sand. On the way, he shrugged out of his pants, dropping it on the floor, and then slipped through the door into the moonlit night.

I reminded myself to breathe, then I stumbled to the bathroom. I peeked out through the long windows that opened to the same beach as the French doors. A small movement caught my eye—draped over a bend in one of the palm trees that fringed the beach, the rest of his clothes were swaying in the light breeze.

Edward was skinny dipping. Did my skin burst into flames? I had to look down to check. Nope, nothing was burning. Knowing that we were alone here seems to be wreaking havoc with my body.

I walked across the warm powder, pausing beside the curved tree where he had left his clothes. I looked across the low ripples, black in the darkness, searching for him.

He stood, his back to me, waist deep in the midnight water, staring up at the oval moon. I stared at the smooth lines of his back, his shoulders, his arms, his neck, the flawless shape of him. Would it always be this way? No matter how many times I saw him, the sight of his naked body is always enough to drive me crazy with desire, even the thought of his gorgeous body could drive me crazy with desire.

The fire was no longer a flash burn across my skin—it was slow and deep now. I slipped the towel off without hesitation, leaving it on the tree with his clothes, and walked out into the white light; it made me pale as the snowy sand, too.

"Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon, too.

"It's all right," he answered, unimpressed.

He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against my skin. His eyes looked silver in his ice-colored face. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. It was warm enough that his cool skin did not raise goose bumps on mine.

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful," he continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."

I smiled, then raised my free hand and placed it over his heart. White on white; we matched, for once. He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now.

"This moment feels so perfect, so right, so magical. We were meant to be together. Forever."

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.


	38. Chapter 38  Honeymoon

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 38 Honeymoon

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After Edward swam out with me, he put me on his back when the water started getting too deep. I was enjoying the feel of his powerful muscles moving between my legs and hoping he would just continue swimming until we ran out of water. In fact, things got even more sensual as he flipped over and had me sit on his stomach as he floated back to shore. I leaned down and kissed him. Rubbing myself against him, then I shimmied down his body until I was sitting just above his groin; his erection touching my ass. I continued touching him, feeling him shudder under me. He picked up speed and we were on the shore in a flash.

He picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were kissing – a long hard passionate kiss. I wiggled against him. He started walking to the house. I was kissing, nibbling and sucking his neck, shoulders, lips, even his earlobes. I was so turned on; I wanted to taste all of him. The salt seemed to enhance his already delicious taste. We never made it. He stopped halfway up the beach. I held onto his shoulders and he did all the work – holding me as he pumped into me.

"Come with me." I whispered, licking the salt from his jaw. He pumped faster; I threw my head back and yelled his name as my orgasm hit. My muscles squeezed him, milking him. We were panting. I slumped, leaning my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he continued to the house.

He made his way to the shower where he gently washed the salt water out of my hair. We made our way to bed and continued where we left off from the beach. This time, since we burned off the urgent need, we made love nice and slow for what seemed like an eternity before I fell asleep, my head laying on his chest, our legs entwined, my arm around his waist while he had one arm around mine. This was the first night - our first night of many on this secluded, island.

The sun, hot on the bare skin of my back, woke me. I was in the same position I fell asleep in. Two naked bodies entwined. Neither of us could resist the feel of naked skin so we took advantage of our already accessible body parts and had a very good start to our day.

"Goodmorning sweetheart." He kissed the tip of my nose.

It was a good morning indeed.

When I finally made it to my trunk, I pawed through the neatly folded piles and I noticed there was a lot of sheer lace and skimpy satin in my hands. Lingerie. Very lingerie-ish lingerie, with French tags and skimpy bikinis in a rainbow of colors. My devious mind was already at work picturing his reaction to them.

Our honeymoon continued the same way we spent our time in the cottage. Edward and I have always had a strong physical attraction between us. Like magnets pulling together. We've had to control our natural impulse to touch constantly because we had school and our families but being on this island, away from everyone was incredible. It was like some unforeseen force unleashed an aphrodisiac in the air and we were constantly consumed by unbridle passion. I fell asleep in his arms, I woke up in his arms and even in my sleep he held me all night long. That part was similar to home except, because of the heat, I didn't have to be wrapped in a blanked. Finally I got to sleep skin to skin with him all night long. He was my personal air conditioner.

Sleeping in the buff with a virile vampire frozen at seventeen had a huge advantage. Every morning when I woke up, he was already hard. Morning wood. No matter what position I wake up in. If I wake half on half off his chest, my knee was usually the first to get in contact with his erection, if we fell asleep spooning, then I feel it on my ass as soon as I was conscious. No matter what part of my body maked first contact, the end result was always the same. Before I could go to the bathroom for my 'human minute' we were usually havig morning sex.

My favorite is when we are in the spoon position. He knows so many ways to spice up this simple position it's unbelievable. Just the positioning of my legs or angling our torso differently, makes a big difference. He knows I'm paranoid about morning breath so he uses positions where we're not all up in each other's faces for our morning sex. At first I just thought he was just experimenting but when I questioned him about the positions, I found out that they actually have names. I usually get the easy part of relaxing while he positioned himself but we both enjoyed the end results.

Like the one he called the scissors. The name fits. Our legs are inter-crossed or scissored. He's usually pounding at different angles and he gets great penetration, in this position, it's very easy for me to have an orgasm or two or three. When he rubbed my clit, it increased the pleasure and I'm usually climaxing in no time. Sometimes he slows it down and he thrusts slowly for a while before speeding up and letting me cum. He also does this sitting up sometimes; at least he's sitting while I recline on my side. In both positions we could look at each other, watching the emotions on each other's faces, touch and caress naked limbs and torsos, being intimate without kissing.

After recovering from our morning sex, he usually heads to the kitchen to make me breakfast while I perform my morning routine. If he follows me in the bath, then we usually end up having shower sex because the feel of a wet Edward is not something I'm willing to pass up and he feels the same way about my wet body.

After a couple of days, we settled into a nice routine. During the mornings, we explored the small jungle that ringed the rocky little peak. We visited the parrots that lived in the canopy on the south end of the island. We swam with the porpoises that played in the warm, shallow waters there. Or at least I did; when Edward was in the water, the porpoises disappeared as if a shark was near. We explored coral reefs and submerged caves and sea turtles. We snorkeled (well, I snorkeled while he flaunted his ability to go without oxygen indefinitely). Most of our days ended with us watching the sunset from the rocky western cove or on the beach right outside the house. The island was truly beautiful. It was a treasure.

We found some large chaise lounges which we dragged out to the beach. They were almost the size of a twin bed. When we put two close together, it was perfect for our afternoon or evening or even midnight sex on the beach or just to relax and enjoy the sun.

After lunch, we'd lay on the beach. We even indulged in nude sunbathing and more skinny dipping. It didn't matter if I was wearing a bikini or not, or if I was under the shade of an umbrella, Edward would meticulously rub sunblock into my skin regullarly. Often that led to more sex. Having his hands cover my body with oil became my new favorite pastime. It reminded me of our sensual massage when we went skiing. Although he didn't need sunblock, I took great pleasure in straddling him and oiling down his body too.

One day, I decided to really torture him – payback for all the teasing with the sunblock. I had him lie face down on the cushion; I climbed on his back, massaging the warm oil into his cool skin. I did his shoulders, his back, his thighs, calves and went back to straddle him.

"Don't move. I need you to stay very, very still..." I whispered as I started rocking my hips in slow, small circles, pressing my crotch directly against his tailbone. Whispering to him, telling him how wet I was getting, how just riding his back, feeling his powerful muscles were making me so aroused I was going to cum.

"I'm getting close, closer, closer..." I whispered, kissing his neck. Panting in his ear.

I really was letting my imagination take control of me. I was in a zone. He reached back, lifted me a little and flipped over on his back. There was no mistaking the prominent bulge in his shorts. I licked my lips, salivating at the prospect of using him for my pleasure.

I quickly pulled down his shorts, untied my bikini and continued where I left off. Only this time, I was impaled on his huge, hard cock. I was in no rush; I took my time and savored the feel of him inside me. Moving my hips gently up and down, back and forth and around and around. My hands were on his chest, pinching his nipples, stretching them. I know he likes the feel of my hot body, so I trailed my palms and fingers all over him. Sometimes leaning in to kiss him, covering him with my upper body; rubbing my breast against his chest. Licking the salt from his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses from his ear to his lips, from his lips to the hallow in his throat, down to his chest.

I was kissing, nibbling and sucking his neck, shoulders, lips, even his earlobes. We went on like this for a while. Then I leaned back, putting my hands on his thighs while he played with my breasts, trailed his fingers over my hot body; my breasts, my stomach, my legs and back to my breasts – tweaking my nipples, sending waves of pleasure through me.

He leaned up and held me close to him – sitting all the way up and curling his feet behind me. This is one of the reasons why I love this position. It's so easy to cuddle, so intimate. I trailed my fingers against his back, working my way from his shoulders to his ass and back. I continued to nibble on his neck and ear, kissed his jaw, his chin, tasting his lips – first the bottom, then the top; both getting equal attention.

He was doing the same. We were in synch. Touching, kissing, gyrating our hips. We were anticipating the other's moves. It was like a graceful, sensual dance. The sound of the waves on the sand, the bird songs, all became background music to our groans, moans and whispering. I lost track of how long we remained like that or how many times we both found our release before we laid back and continued to enjoy the sun.

That was just one of our fabulous afternoons on the beach. Each day was different. Special. Sensual. We gave sex on the beach a whole new meaning. Now whenever I hear someone order that drink, I'll be beet red.

From morning to night, we touched, kissed, made love where ever the mood struck. It was wonderful not having to worry about anyone making remarks about PDA. We explored our sensuality. Tried new things. Told each other about our fantasies from when we just met and acted out some of them. I was in paradise – literally.

I had a different bikini every day for our excursions and our time on the beach. The weather doesn't affect Edward but he wore board shorts all day. I would rather he remained naked so I could ogle his magnificent body, but then I wouldn't have lasted two weeks.

At night, after my shower, I wore one of my new lingerie outfits while we prepared dinner. Most nights, we had to turn the stove off when things get too heated from all the touching and kissing and the unbridled passion – that all-encompassing need for more, more, more. Sometimes the outfit survived and was discarded when we hit the bed. More often than not, I had to find a t-shirt and shorts to eat dinner in. Eating naked, was not an option. We found that out early.

One night, after Edward and I destroyed another one of my pretty little outfit with our impatient hands, we finished cooking dinner and were sitting at the table naked while I ate. Something dripped down my chin and he licked it. I decided to tease him and dripped some sauce on his chest and licked it up. The only food I ate that night was off of Edward's body while he sprawled out on the table with me on his lap. His flavor greatly enhancing the taste of the food. This led to me laying on the table while he dripped chocolate syrup all over me. Licking it up and kissing me so I could swallow it for dessert. I don't know why I found this so erotic but I was soaked. Since I wasn't wearing panties, he just lifted my legs over his shoulders and dived in. Licking, sucking and nibbling on my lips and clit until I came screaming his name. That was the last time we cooked and ate naked.

"I love the taste of chocolate covered Bella." He said, laughing as we made our way to the shower.

"Not as much as I love the taste of marina covered Edward." I chuckled. "Now I know what you mean about human food tasting better if it's combined with my taste. That was the best pasta I ever had."

* * *

><p>One morning, halfway into our time on the island, Edward mentioned that the caretakers were coming to clean and bring more food. I was not happy at the disruption of my idyllic time on our fantasy island and asked why we needed the house cleaned. We could do it ourselves. I had a vision of pretending to be a French maid while we attempted to clean. Okay so this is a bad idea, the house will never get cleaned up while we were here.<p>

He pursed his lips, trying not to laugh at my disgruntled tone. "Why don't you pick out a movie while I get the door?"

"I didn't hear a knock."

He cocked his head to the side, listening. A half second later, a faint, timid rap on the door sounded. He grinned and turned for the hallway.

I wandered over to the shelves under the big TV and started scanning through the titles. It was hard to decide where to begin. They had more DVDs than a rental store.

I could hear Edward's low, velvet voice as he came back down the hall, conversing fluidly in what I assumed was perfect Portuguese. Another, harsher, human voice answered in the same tongue.

Edward led them into the room, pointing toward the kitchen on his way. The two Brazilians looked incredibly short and dark next to him. One was a round man, the other a slight female, both their faces creased with lines. Edward gestured to me with a proud smile, and I heard my name mixed in with a flurry of unfamiliar words. I flushed a little as I thought of the downy mess in the white room, which they would soon encounter.

The little man smiled at me politely but the tiny coffee-skinned woman didn't smile. She stared at me with a mixture of shock, worry, and most of all, wide-eyed fear. Before I could react, Edward motioned for them to follow him and they were gone.

When he reappeared, he was alone. He walked swiftly to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's with her?" I whispered urgently, remembering her panicked expression.

He shrugged, unperturbed.

"Kaure's part Ticuna Indian. She was raised to be more superstitious—or you could call it more aware—than those who live in the modern world. She suspects what I am, or close enough." He still didn't sound worried.

"They have their own legends here. The Libishomen—a blood-drinking demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women." He leered at me. "Remember the half breeds; well she must have heard those stories too."

"Beautiful women only? Well, that was kind of flattering. She looked terrified," I said.

"She is—but mostly she's worried about you."

"Me?"

"She's afraid of why I have you here, all alone." He chuckled darkly and then looked toward the wall of movies.

"Oh well, why don't you choose something for us to watch? That's an acceptably human thing to do."

"Yes, I'm sure a movie will convince her that you're human."

I laughed and clasped my arms securely around his neck, stretching up on my tiptoes. He leaned down so that I could kiss him, and then his arms tightened around me, lifting me off the floor so he didn't have to bend.

"Movie, schmovie," I muttered as his lips moved down my throat, twisting my fingers in his bronze hair.

Then I heard a gasp, and he put me down abruptly. Kaure stood frozen in the hallway, an expression of horror on her face. She stared at me, her eyes bugging out, as I blushed and looked down. Then she recovered herself and murmured something that, even in an unfamiliar language, was clearly an apology. Edward smiled and answered in a friendly tone. She turned her dark eyes away and continued down the hall.

"She was thinking what I think she was thinking, wasn't she?" I muttered.

He laughed at my convoluted sentence. "Yes."

"Here," I said, reaching out at random and grabbing a movie. "Put this on and we can pretend to watch it." It was an old musical with smiling faces and fluffy dresses on the front.

"Very honeymoonish," Edward approved.

While actors on the screen danced their way through a perky introduction song, I lolled on the sofa, snuggled into Edward's arms. Anticipating the resumption of our alone time. My pulse was racing in my veins.

"Is there something the matter with your heart?"

"Nope. Healthy as a horse." I paused. "Do you want to examine it?"

"Maybe it would be more polite to wait until we're alone."

In truth, I'd already forgotten the people in the other room.

"Right. Drat."

Gustavo and Kaure moved quietly through the house while I waited impatiently for them to finish and tried to pay attention to the happily-ever-after on the screen. I was lost in a lust filled daydream when a rough voice startled me. Edward sat up, keeping me cradled against him, and answered Gustavo in flowing Portuguese. Gustavo nodded and walked quietly toward the front door.

"They're finished," Edward told me.

"So that would mean that we're alone now?"

He didn't answer. He'd already swept me up into his arms and his lips silenced mine as he carried me with inhuman speed to the bedroom. We surfaced a few hours later so I could have a very late lunch. We decided to have a picnic on the beach. It was too beautiful to stay indoors for long.

"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon—burn off the calories?" he asked.

"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories."

"And what was that?" No more words were needed. We were so attuned with each other.

* * *

><p>We had sex in each room and most of the places we visited on the island. We christened every piece of furniture in the house – even the floors and the boat. We were like kids playing with our shiny new toys on Christmas morning.<p>

On one of our last nights, I decided to do something different so after my shower, I wore one of Edward's t-shirts to cook. When we went to bed that night, I slipped into the bathroom and came out in something similar to what I wore after the vampire attack. Needless to say, this outfit got the same reaction from him – his eyes pop open wide.

"What do you think?" I asked, pirouetting so that he could see every angle. You would have thought that after seeing me in little pieces of silk, satin and lace for almost two weeks, plus those bikinis he would be used to the sight but when I saw his eyes, I knew I was in for another long, long night.

He flew off the bed and trapped me between his hard body and the wall. He attacked my mouth. We shared a hard hungry kiss. Groping and moaning and groaning. A fire burned through me. The kiss went on and on. He ripped the sheer fabric off me, pushing his knee between my legs rubbing it into me. I held on to his waist, trying to keep my knees from buckling. He spread my legs apart and slipped in a finger – swirling it around my wetness.

He groaned. I moaned. He inserted another finger. Working them in and out, spreading my juices around as he continued devouring my lips. My muscles were quivering around his fingers, clenching them. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was rubbing my crotch against him. I was burning up. His hands were on my ass, pushing me harder against his massive erection.

He walked over to the dressing table, pushing things over to make room. He put me on the edge and plunged his big, hard cock in me. I wrapped my legs around his waist again as he pounded into me. In and out, relentlessly. The quivering and clenching increased with his pace. Things were falling around us but nothing could distract us. In and out. Again and again. He kept pounding into me. He moved my legs from around his waist, putting them over his shoulders. He continued with his relentless punishing rhythm.

My breathing became more and more erratic the closer I got to my climax. Sensing how close I was, he increased his speed. Pulling my ass almost all the way off the edge as he angled his thrusts; hitting that spot inside me that drives me wild. I threw my head back. Sounds gurgling deep in my throat. I was close. I raised my head to stare at him, watching the concentration on his face as he worked to push me over the edge. Our eyes locked. His was as black as the night but I saw all the love and devotion he felt on his face. I hoped mine mirrored the same emotions. I reached out and held onto his arms wanting that added connection. We gazed at each other as he increased his speed again pushing us over the edge.

His head slumped, resting on my neck. I removed my legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around him again. I hugged him, pulling him tightly against me. Inhaling his sweet delicious scent. Using it to calm down. Eventually he took me to bed. Just like that last time, we ended up in the 69 position and recreated that day to perfection. After we were both sated, we cuddled and kissed and caressed, until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The line of black advanced on me through the shroud-like mist. I could see their dark ruby eyes glinting with desire, lusting for the kill.<p>

Their lips pulled back over their sharp, wet teeth—some to snarl, some to smile.

I heard the child behind me whimper, but I couldn't turn to look at him. Though I was desperate to be sure that he was safe, I could not afford any lapse in focus now.

They ghosted closer, their black robes billowing slightly with the movement. I saw their hands curl into bone-colored claws. They started to drift apart, angling to come at us from all sides. We were surrounded. We were going to die.

And then, like a burst of light from a flash, the whole scene was different. Yet nothing changed—the Volturi still stalked toward us, poised to kill. All that really changed was how the picture looked to me. Suddenly, I was hungry for it. I wanted them to charge. The panic changed to bloodlust as I crouched forward, a smile on my face, and a growl ripped through my bared teeth.

I jolted upright, shocked out of the dream.

The room was black. It was also steamy hot. Sweat matted my hair at the temples and rolled down my throat.

I groped the warm sheets and found them empty.

"Edward?"

Just then, my fingers encountered something smooth and flat and stiff. One sheet of paper, folded in half. I took the note with me and felt my way across the room to the light switch.

The outside of the note was addressed to Mrs. Cullen.

_**I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but, if you should, I'll be back very soon. I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake again. I love you**_**.**

I sighed. We'd been here about two weeks now, so I should have been expecting that he would have to leave, but I hadn't been thinking about time. We seemed to exist outside of time here, just drifting along in a perfect state. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I felt absolutely wide awake, though the clock on the dresser said it was after one. I knew I would never be able to sleep as hot and sticky as I felt. Not to mention the fact that if I shut off the light and closed my eyes, I was sure to see those prowling black figures in my head.

After my encounter with Gustavo and Kaure, I've been thinking more and more about the half breeds. Maybe it was all the emotions from the wedding and honeymoon. Maybe I was just hormonal. Whatever the reason, I've been dreaming about having a baby more and more and whenever I dream about the baby, it gets mixed up with the Volturi and the story about the immortal children. I know I promised to go to school with Edward but I had to talk to him about this. I'm surprised Alice hasn't picked up on it and called.

I got up and wandered aimlessly through the dark house, flipping on lights. It felt so big and empty without Edward there. Different. I ended up in the kitchen and decided that maybe comfort food was what I needed.

I made a plate of fried chicken and ate it all. Soon the combination of the heat and the heavy food made me drowsy but I didn't want to go back to the hot room. So I opened more windows in the TV room and lay on the couch right beneath them. I turned on the same movie we'd watched the other day and quickly fell asleep to the bright opening song.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was halfway up the sky, but it was not the light that woke me. Cool arms were around me, pulling me against him.

"I'm sorry," Edward was murmuring as he wiped a wintry hand across my clammy forehead. "So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would be with me gone."

"Edward, I've been having some really vivid dreams about having a bady." I felt his stiffen.

"I know we are going to school as soon as we go back but I want to at least explore that possibility. We know Carlisle said it would be safer for me with all the advance medical equipment and the fact that you would change me if it becomes too dangerous for me."

"Sweetheart, I know what Carlisle said but I'm still afraid for you. I can't think of losing you; especially not now. Not after we've had the most incredible two weeks."

"Would it be easier if we went to the mainland and found that boy and his aunt? We could hear their story firsthand. You could ask them if it would have made a difference if the father had been around at the birth. If it's really a matter of life or death, then I'd be happy to forget it, but if there is a chance that I could survive the birth, then I want to give it a try. I would never do anything to take myself out of your life. Being with you is like a dream come true. I know how devastated I'd be if I lost you, I would never put myself at risk to let that happen to you. Not after you've waited for over a century to find me. Nothing is more important that your happiness." I caressed his jaw and kissed him gently, trying to reassure him.

"I need to think this through." I decided to let him have him time.

Edward went to the door, I heard Edward speaking Portuguese. Arguing. His voice got closer, and I heard him grunt in exasperation. Then I heard another voice, low and timid. A woman's voice.

He came into the kitchen ahead of her and went straight to me. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and murmured in my ear through the thin, hard line of his lips.

"She's insisting on leaving the food she brought—she made us dinner." If he had been less tense, less furious, I knew he would have rolled his eyes. "It's an excuse—she wants to make sure I haven't killed you yet." His voice went ice cold at the end.

Kaure edged nervously around the corner with a covered dish in her hands. I wished I could speak Portuguese, or that my Spanish was less rudimentary, so that I could try to thank this woman who had dared to anger a vampire just to check on me.

Her eyes flickered between the two of us. Mumbling something I didn't understand, she put the dish on the counter.

Edward said something to her; I'd never heard him be so impolite before. She turned to go but I stopped her.

"Edward. Don't you think it's strange that we've just been talking about a baby and Kaure shows up? I've never been superstitious but I think this is an omen." I walked over to the living room holding Kaure's hand, pulling her along with me. Edward followed.

"Tell her that I know what you are. Tell her I choose to be with you. That we've heard about the half breeds and want to know more about them."

He started talking to her. Suddenly, Kaure was shouting at him—loudly, furiously, her unintelligible words flying across the room like knives. She raised her tiny fist in the air and took two steps forward, shaking it at him. Despite her ferocity, it was easy to see the terror in her eyes.

Edward stepped toward her, and I clutched at his arm, frightened for the woman. But when he interrupted her tirade, his voice took me by surprise, especially considering how sharp he'd been with her when she wasn't screeching at him. It was low now; it was pleading. Not only that, but the sound was different, more guttural, the cadence off. I didn't think he was speaking Portuguese anymore.

For a moment, the woman stared at him in wonder, and then her eyes narrowed as she barked out a long question in the same alien tongue.

I watched as his face grew sad and serious, and he nodded once. She took a quick step back and crossed herself.

He reached out to her, gesturing toward me and then resting his hand against my cheek. She replied angrily again, waving her hands accusingly toward him, and then gestured to him. When she finished, he pleaded again with the same low, urgent voice.

Her expression changed—she stared at him with doubt plain on her face as he spoke, her eyes repeatedly flashing to my confused face. He stopped speaking, and she seemed to be deliberating something. She looked back and forth between the two of us, and then, unconsciously it seemed, took a step forward.

She made a motion with her hands, miming a shape like a balloon jutting out from her stomach.

She walked a few steps forward deliberately this time and asked a few brief questions, which he responded to tensely. Then he became the questioner—one quick query. She hesitated and then slowly shook her head. When he spoke again, his voice was so agonized that I looked up at him in shock. His face was drawn with pain.

In answer, she walked slowly forward until she was close enough to lay her small hand on top of mine. She spoke one word in Portuguese.

"Morte," she sighed quietly.

Then she turned, her shoulders bent as if the conversation had aged her, and started to leave the room.

I knew enough Spanish for that one. I couldn't let her leave with that word hanging between us. I hurried after her.

"I have to go to her village. I have to speak to that boy. My mind would never give up on this until I have all the facts. We're here; we have the perfect opportunity to explore this. Please ask her to help us." I demanded.

After their conversation, he gave her his phone. She had a fast conversation with the person on the other end of the line. I didn't understand what she was saying but I was fascinated anyway. Finally she hung up and gave the phone to Edward.

"She spoke to someone from her village. They agreed to take us to the jungle. Someone will try to find the boy so we could talk to him but we have to leave now. It's a long ride to the jungle."

We changed and followed her to the dock. We would follow her in our boat. The person she called would meet us on the mainland with a jeep to take us inland.

The slight woman looked to Kaure nervously. Kaure nodded in encouragement.

"I am Huilen," the woman announced in clear but strangely accented English. This is my nephew, Nahuel named after the jungle cat." As she continued, it was apparent she had prepared herself to tell this story it flowed like a well-known nursery rhyme. The story was the same as what we heard from Carlisle only it was being told by the people who lived it therefore making it more real.

After she finished, Edward asked if it would have made a difference for his mother if his father was around.

"I'll never forgiven my father for deserting my mother. When I look at you, I see what could have been if my father was more like you." He said to Edward. "I'm sure he could have saved her after the birth."

"Don't blame yourself for the death of your mother. After hearing this, I could see how much she loved you from the very beginning. She wouldn't want you to hold this bitterness inside. It's time to let it go." Listening to him speak to Nahuel, he reminded me of Carlisle with all his wisdom. He put his hand on Nahuel's shoulder. Looking him in the eye, trying to comfort him even though he was the younger of the two.

We talked to them for a while longer, talking about my diet if I decided to get pregnant. Kaure told us how quickly everything happened. The pregnancy was much faster than a human pregnancy. Less than three months from conception to birth. It was mind blowing. They travelled in the jeep with us, to the edge of the jungle so we could have more time together. We thanked them, promised to contact them again and gave them our information so they could visit us when we got back home.

Edward and I thanked, Kaure and her friend Kachiri. I was so happy; I even hugged them when they dropped us off at the boat. With the new information or rather a fresh spin on the information we already had, things looked more optimistic.

For our last two days, we did all our favorite things; culmination in an incredibly romantic midnight swim. Then the seclusion of our magical island was over. How are we going to survive in the real world after this?

* * *

><p>AN: As much as I would like to take the credit for all the innovative sex moves, remember that all of these positions could be found on the internet either internet searches or visit sexinfo101. c o m. Research has taken on a whole new meaning. :)


	39. Chapter 39

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 39

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Bella"

"Mmmmm."

"Sweetheart, you have to get up."

"No, it's still dark outside, come back to bed."

"Remember, I want to show you something."

"Okay." I got up reluctantly; I wasn't moving fast enough for him so he got my clothes and helped me get dressed. Then he picked me up, and started running to the other side of the island.

"Edward, I can't see anything."

"That's the point. I want to watch the dawn then the sunrise with you."

"Isn't dawn and sunrise the same?"

"Dawn is the beginning of the twilight before sunrise – most people only think of evening when they hear twilight but there are two twilights – one in the morning and one in the evening. Sunrise actually starts when the top of the sun breaks over the horizon."

Here is some hot chocolate." he handed me a travel mug and we snuggled together and waited. It is truly awesome to watch the night sky and stars fade away to be replaced by hints of light. Then there was a thin line of orange light across the horizon.

"That line is called the 'crack of dawn'. Over the years that term has been used in a vulgar way instead of describing this peaceful time."

"It's absolutely breathtaking." I feel like we were the only two people in the world but I've felt this way since we got here.

The light and the colors got brighter and more vivid the closer it got to sunrise. Then watching that big beautiful ball of light rise over the horizon amidst all the colors was magical. It was absolutely spectacular but as much as I enjoyed the sunrise, I enjoyed the dawn even more or was it twilight? Whichever it was, it was a great experience.

The significance was not lost on me. The dawn signals a new day. Dawn was a new beginning. Today we would be leaving our little nest to start our new life together as husband and wife. It was a beautiful way to end our fantastical stay. We've been watching the sun set every evening but this was our first sunrise. Another treasured memory.

"Thank you for bring me to see this. Everyone should see a sunrise at least once in their lifetime. Most people just rave about sunsets but this is just as beautiful."

"I wanted to show you this since we got here but you only get a few hours' sleep so I felt bad about wanting to wake you up this early. Today was the last opportunity and you could sleep on the plane."

After our two wonderful weeks in paradise, I was sad to leave the place that had become very special to my heart.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"I know, maybe Esme will let us come back again. The whole house has to be sanitized but we didn't demolish anything." We both laughed at our antics.

I knew we couldn't remain here forever but there was a part of me that wanted to forget the real world and continue with our fairy tale existence. Leaving here was like leaving a loved one but I reminded myself that Edward was going to be with me no matter where we go. Although the island was special to us, being with him is what mattered most. We could be in a desert and our love will still flourish. With that thought in mind, I walked out the door and prepared myself for the next phase of our life. I'll always have my memories of our honeymoon and the hundreds of pictures we took will help when my human memories become fuzzy.

* * *

><p>We pulled up at the house and everyone was waiting to see us. Seeing all their smiling faces was just what I needed. I smiled at the eager expressions on the faces of my family. Although I didn't miss them while we were away, I was happy to see them again.<p>

"Esme, thank you so much for letting us stay on your island. It is so beautiful. I loved every minute of our time there." I said as I hugged her.

"I'm sure you did." Emmett responded laughing and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't be an idiot." Rosalie told him.

I hugged Rosalie and Alice. "It's good to be home."

We all trooped into the house and headed for the dining room. This is where we gather for serious family discussions. Edward and I plan to talk to them right away. Just get it out in the open.

"I know you are all curious as to why we wanted to come in here as soon as we arrive so I'll get right to the point." Edward said. Everyone took a seat but the two of us remained standing, our arms around each other.

"Please hold all your questions until we finish." He paused and looked at everyone, waiting for confirmation before he continued.

"A few months ago, we found out that it may be possible for Bella to get pregnant." Everyone was in shock. There were gasps of surprise, followed by grins from the woman then everyone started talking at once.

Edward held up his hands asking for silence. "Let Bella explain."

"After several conversations with my parents about being safe, I spoke to Edward, telling him about the research I did on the internet when I found out he was a vampire. There were legends about succubus and incubus so we decided to talk to Carlisle to see if it was possible. Carlisle suggested using birth control while he investigated. Since then, we found out about half breed vampires in South America so some of the stories are real. We still don't know if Edward could get me pregnant but we think there is a strong possibility." Again, more astonishment, as everyone tried to digest this new twist.

Edward told them about Kaure coming to the island, how from reading her thoughts he knew she recognized he was a vampire or a libishomen as they called them in her village. He told them about my confession about the dreams and how I asked him to consider trying to have a baby.

"It was a total coincidence that Kaure showed up on the island a couple of days after our conversation. She was not scheduled to return but she was worried about Bella so she made dinner and decided to use that as an excuse so she could check on Bella. At first I was furious that she dared to interfere in our lives, then I realized that she did it out of concern for Bella, who was a total stranger to her. How could I remain mad at anyone who would put their life at risk for my angel?" He stopped, pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I tried to convince her that I loved Bella and I wouldn't harm her. She was still skepitical but she decided to give me the benefit of the doubt. After all, we've been on the island for over a week and Bella was still alive. Bella insisted on finding out about the half breed vampire and asked me to question her about the possibility of Bella getting pregnant. She was adamant that a pregnancy will not end well for Bella. After much persuation, she agreed to take us to the jungle."

I took over again, "I got to meet the boy. He's older than Edward but he stopped aging once he became a teenager. His aunt spoke to us at length, explaining what she did to take care of her sister during the pregnancy. The birth was rough and her sister died, but both Huilen and Nahuel were convinced that if his father was around, he could have changed her after the birth or found a way to take the baby out without too much damage so she could survive the birth. That's it in a nut shell."

"Are there more like the boy you met?"

"Yes, he has sisters."

"Did any of the other mothers survive?"

"No."

Rosalie made a scornful noise in the back of her throat. "Of course there were no survivors," she said. "Giving birth in the middle of a disease-infested swamp with a medicine man smearing sloth spit across your face to drive out the evil spirits was never the safest method. Even the normal births went badly half the time. None of them had what this baby will have — caregivers with an idea of what the baby needs, who will try to meet those needs. A doctor with a totally unique knowledge of vampire nature. A plan in place to deliver the baby as safely as possible. Venom that will repair anything that goes wrong. Bella and the baby will be fine. If and when she decides to have a baby. And those other mothers would probably have survived if they'd had that.

This speech improved everyone's spirits. Esme and Alice were beaming again.

Edward was slapped on the back by his brothers. Emmett was happy he would be an uncle. We had to keep reminding them that I was not pregnant yet. It was like the engagement announcement all over again. The women huddled and started making plans. This is why we waited to tell them until we were sure we wanted to try it. There was no point in mentioning it if we were not ready to take the plunge.

"There is nothing we could do now because Bella had her shot just before the wedding. For the next three months we'll start preparing. Doing investigations, laying the groundwork to get the equipment we need and a supply of blood. From what we've heard, Kaure gave her sister meat and blood. We don't expect Bella to eat raw meat or drink blood. We could give her the blood intravenously and maybe she'll be able to tolerate medium done steak. As soon as we know it's time, I could make arrangements with a blood bank to get lots of blood to keep her and the baby healthy." Carlisle is always the voice of reason.

"Also, I don't know how the wolves will take the news if they found out Bella was pregnant. We have the house in New Hampshire; you are all registered and will be starting college soon. Let's stick to that plan. Go to New Hampshire while we covertly make our plans. I think it will be safer for everyone if we do it this way. I don't want to start a war with the wolves. We also have to tell the Denali clan what we are planning. I'm not taking anything for granted. We know how they feel about the immortal children from their firsthand experience. When they come down for Thanksgiving, we'll explain it to them. It would be better than one of them visiting unannounced and seeing us with a baby. Let them go to South America to see for themselves if they have doubts. I'm not taking any chances with the lives of anyone in this family. We will take every necessary precaution." We all agreed with him. This is why he's the head of the family. He could think clearly under any circumstance.

"Bella, I want you to start taking a multi vitamin, extra calcium and iron. If you decide to do this, it will be hard on your body so I want you to be as healthy as possible from now on. I'll put in a request for a sabbatical as soon as the time is right so I'll be there around the clock. We'll have to monitor you closely to keep you healthy." I readily agreed and there was a lull in the conversation as everyone tried to digest all this information.

"Alice, I'm curious about something. Didn't you see this coming? I know Edward and I haven't been thinking about having a baby often but I'm sure it crossed our minds at some point and with my dreams on the island and our conversation about trying. Even our trip to the jungle, you didn't see anything?" I've been wondering about this all the way home. I thought Alice would have pounced on us as soon as we got out of the car.

"No, I didn't see anything. In fact, over the past few months, I've lost your future like I do when you're involved with the werewolves. I didn't know what to think so I just left it alone. They were just brief black outs and then you'll be back with Edward, living happily ever after. I blamed it all on the stress for the wedding. Now I know it was you thinking about having a baby. For the past two weeks, I didn't try to get a vision on you. I wanted to give you privacy. If anything major was on the horizon, I would have gotten a glimpse."

"So you can't see if I'll have a baby."

"No I can't see that."

"You can't see the wolves either."

"Hmm," Carlisle murmured.

Edward's head leaned to one side as he reflected on whatever was in Carlisle's head.

"Is it because the baby is not going to be one or the other. You have no experience with half breeds so your vision can't compensate for them." Carlisle was in full doctor mode. "I have to admit, that since I found out about this, I've been wondering about Nahuel's genetic makeup. About his chromosomes. I'm especially curious about the rapid growth. I wonder if we could get a DNA sample from South America. I'd really like to study this."

They got into it then, quickly taking the genetics conversation to a point where the only words I could understand were the the's and the and's. And my own name, of course.

After all the excitement, Edward took me to the cottage. This time, he put me on his back and ran through the woods. Our night in the cottage rivaled the night of our wedding. It was a long night of sensuous pleasure.

* * *

><p>The next day, we spent a few hours putting our guest book together. Thanks to Edward's foresight, our thank you cards were mailed before we went on our honeymoon. We had cards made up with our wedding information on the cover and our thank you message inside. Edward wrote the names of all the guests and signed his name while I slept. I just had to sign mine at the airport so we could mail them. We decided we didn't want any wedding presents so we asked our guests to make a donation to Reading Is Fundamental, Inc. (RIF®). We made it easy by registering at the I Do Foundation website and we included a card with the information in each invitation. Of course our family gave us gifts anyway.<p>

_Bella __and __Edward __Cullen_

_August __13, __2007_

_Dear_,_

_A loving note can barely express how you have added to our happiness. Our wedding would not have been complete, without the support and love of our family and friends. We sincerely thank you for adding to the joyful spirit of our wedding with your presence. Let this be our destiny… To love, to live, to begin each new day together, to share our lives forever…_

_Thank you for your thoughtful wedding gift to Reading Is Fundamental, Inc. (RIF®). This charity is very dear to both Edward and I; they do such wonderful work all across the country by helping children discover the joy of reading. We can't imagine a more wonderful present than a donation to such a cause._

_With best wishes,_

* * *

><p>While doing research for the wedding, I found great sites that had some very interesting ways to use your wedding to help others and the environment - if we plan to live forever, we have to help sustain the planet - so we decided to use some of their ideas.<p>

1. - I'm donating my wedding dress to - Making Memories Breast Cancer Foundation - Brides Against Breast Cancer. "Brides Against Breast CancerTM" gown sales continue to be important fund-raising events for Making Memories. More than 32 yearly shows provide brides-to-be with an opportunity to find their dream gown (at an incredible savings) while making wishes and dreams come true for women and men who are losing their fight against breast cancer.

2. - The dresses from the bridal party and my reception dress will be donated to - The Glass Slipper Project which helps a Chicago high school student to be the"Belle of the Ball" at her high school prom. My prom was very extraordinary; I wanted to share that experience with other girls who may not be able to attend their prom.

3. - Our wedding flowers were ordered from Organic Bouquet an eco-friendly site. After the wedding, the flowers were taken to the Forks hospital to brighten up the rooms of the patients. We ordered tons of glass vases in preparation for this. While we were ensconced in our cottage, the Cullens packed up the flowers and took them to the hospital. They had a truck drop off the flowers and the boxes of vases and they filled them in the parking lot, then delivered them to the nurses' station on each floor.

4. - The wine served was from Organic Vintners.

5. - We couldn't find an alternative caterer in our area so we decided to use a caterer in Seattle called FareStart. FareStart is a culinary job training and placement program for homeless and disadvantaged individuals. According to their site, over the past 19 years, FareStart has provided opportunities for nearly 5,000 peopleto transform their lives, while also serving over 4.5 million meals to disadvantaged men, women, and children. They don't usually do catering so far away but we explained what we were doing with the other vendors we were using and they agreed to make an exception – Alice could talk people into doing anything. Most of the food were prepared at their site and finished in Esme's restaurant styled kitchen. Their catering menu was unbelievable and they even had vegetarian dishes.

6. - Once we received all the RSVP cards, we made a donation to The National Arbor Day Foundation who will plant trees in the name of each guest. Scrolls made of "plantable paper" (flower seeds and petals are embedded in the paper - wildflowers bloom after you plant it) and tied with a ribbon were put at every place setting with these words:-

_Love is forever blooming_

_In your honor, a tree is being planted in a National Forest._

_Enos A. Mills: "Enter the forest and the boundaries of nations are forgotten._

_It may be that some time an immortal pine will be the flag of a united and peaceful world."_

_Love, Bella and Edward_

On the back are directions for planting the package. This was our original favor idea but we got carried away and decided to do the CD and the mini wedding cakes. Although the cost of the little cakes was cheaper than the big wedding cakes we looked at and it was difinetly less wasteful so I guess that doesn't count.

We're putting one of the scrolls in our guest book. This might turn out to be closer to a scrapbook by the time we're done because I'm putting a copy of our invitation, the program and one of our thank you cards also.

Our one extravagance or I should say the one aspect of our wedding that was not eco-friendly or geared towards a charity, was the long plane ride to our honeymoon but Edward changed our travel plans from taking a private jet to Rio to taking commercial flights. He explained this to me on one of our lay overs. Since I was making so many eco-friendly choices and working with the different charities during the wedding planning, he wanted to make a few concessions too. The National Wildlife Federation is already on the list of organizations the Cullen Foundation supports but he plans to make an extra donation – the difference in price between our private jet and the commercial airlines. I plan to add The Glass Slipper Project to their list of charities and work on that myself. I want to see if we could bring this program to different cities and states.

* * *

><p>We decided to include the verse Mr. Weber read at the ceremony and Angela's reading which Edward wrote out on blank pages. Thank God for his beautiful penmanship. Then we pulled out the pages from our parents and other family members. We wanted to put those in front then we would just add the other pages in whatever order we picked them up. Alice was nice enough to arrange everything in a nice pile.<p>

_Mr. Weber's scripture reading_

_Love is patient, Love is kind,_  
><em>It does not envy, it does not boast,<em>  
><em>It is not proud, it is not rude,<em>  
><em>It is not self-seeking,<em>  
><em>It is not easily angered,<em>  
><em>It keeps no record of wrongs.<em>

_Love does not delight in evil,_  
><em>but rejoices with the truth.<em>

_Love always protects, always trusts,_  
><em>always hopes, always perseveres.<em>

_Love bears all things, believes all things,_  
><em>hopes all things, endures all things.<em>

_Love never ends._

_Lover never fails_

_(Corinthians 13:4-8)_

* * *

><p><em>Angela<em>_'__s __reading_

_Sonnet XII by Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

_Indeed this very love which is my boast,  
>And which, when rising up from breast to brow,<br>Doth crown me with a ruby large enow  
>To draw men's eyes and prove the inner cost, -<br>This love even, all my worth, to the uttermost,  
>I should not love withal, unless that thou<br>Hadst set me an example, shown me how,  
>When first thine earnest eyes with mine were crossed,<br>And love called love. And thus, I cannot speak  
>Of love even, as a good thing of my own:<br>Thy soul hath snatched up mine all faint and weak,  
>And placed it by thee on a golden throne, -<br>And that I love (O soul, we must be meek!)  
>Is by thee only, whom I love alone.<em>

I was surprised that my parents signed the same page but instead of writing something, they attached a beautiful card. In fact, a lot of people attached cards to their pages. Alice must have anticipated this because they were attached with white plastic coated paper clips.

It must have been Renee's idea to buy the card, knowing Charlie was not good with expressing his emotions. I'm happy they could still be nice to each other. Coming to live with Charlie has been a blessing to everyone. Finally they could be friends again.

_To: Our darling daughter_

_Today dear daughter, as you walk down the aisle_  
><em>You'll see all the faces wearing a smile.<em>  
><em>But as we remember those young tender years<em>  
><em>Our smiles will conceal a few hidden tears.<em>  
><em>It isn't through sadness , our emotions just whirl<em>  
><em>As we're both thinking back to our dear little girl<em>  
><em>And now you have grown and made us so proud<em>  
><em>As you smile for the camera and the rest of the crowd<em>  
><em>Remember dear as you become a new wife<em>  
><em>You're still very much a part of our life!<em>  
><em>We're not losing a daughter, we are gaining a son,<em>  
><em>Your new lives as husband and wife have begun<em>  
><em>So be blissfully happy and enjoy your 'Big Day'<em>  
><em>Have a wonderful marriage with a rose strewn way!<em>

_To: Bella & Edward,_

_May this special day you share be filled with love and laughter. May all the days ahead be happy ever after – Mom_

_Wishing you a happy marriage and hoping that your life together will be rich in joy and love. – Dad_

"I like the part about not losing a daughter but gaining a son."

"Yeah, you'd like that part. My favorite part is them remembering their little girl and how I've made them so proud and letting me know that they would always be there for me. They've told me that before so I already know how they feel but it's still nice to hear."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Trust Emmett to be funny no matter what.

_Edward & Bella,_

_I have no great words of advice but I remembered reading this somewhere, so I thought I'd share it with you. It should bring a smile to your faces._

_I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life._

_Rita Rudner_

_It reminds me of the chorus from a song – I'm sure you've both heard the song. _

_Luther Vandross - "I'd Rather"_

_I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else__  
><em>_I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself__  
><em>_I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart__  
><em>_I'd rather have the one who holds my heart_

_Your 'big' brother Emmett_

Edward was just staring at the page shaking his head.

"This actually makes sense." He looked at me like I was just as crazy as Emmett.

"Think about it. At first, I thought Emmett was just being his jovial self but after really thinking about it, he does make sense. Think about all the things we went through to end up where we are now. There were so many obstacles in our way. The chips were stacked against us but we persevered. Even in the beginning when you thought it was best to stay away from me. Now think of the beginning of this song and a part of the first verse could apply to us too. Remember when you left for that week. Remember how miserable we both were. Repeat the beginning of the song. Say it out loud."

"I thought sometime alone  
>was what we really needed<br>you said this time would hurt more than it helps  
>but I couldn't see that<br>I thought it was the end  
>of a beautiful story<br>and so I left the one I loved at home to be alone  
>and I tried to find<br>out if this one thing is true  
>that I'm nothing without you<br>I know better now  
>and I've had a change of heart"<p>

I could see it starting to come together for him the way it did for me. Now write the verse. He did and I scratched out four lines. "Now look at what's left."

"I thought sometime alone  
>was what we really needed<br>so I left the one I loved at home to be alone,  
>and I tried to find<br>out if this one thing is true  
>that I'm nothing without you<br>I know better now  
>and I've had a change of heart"<p>

"Do you see now? It's unbelievable. Now the remaining words fit our situation better making it seem like more than a coincidence that Emmett picked that verse to write in our book. You admitted to falling in love with me that first day. You went away. You realized that you couldn't live without me so you came back. Then the chorus is like all the challenges we've faced since, and we would go through all the obstacles again just to be together because like the song says – 'I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else'. He's trying to tell us something. Something we already know – that no matter how hard things get for us, we'll always stick together because we're better together than apart." I was amazed. I couldn't believe that one little quote which seemed silly at first glance and a chorus from a song could lead to this astounding discussion.

We looked at each other and smiled. We reached out at the same time to hug each other – holding on tightly while we put the pieces together.

We found ways to make things work. Like his thirst for my blood. We found out early that being physical takes away the edge from smelling my blood and makes it easier for him to be around me. The smell of my arousal is almost as powerful as at the smell of my blood. According to him, making love to me satisfies him, not just physically but it keeps the monster at bay. Since I always want to be with him, that is certainly not a hardship for me. I love being with him just as much as he loves being with me so whether it's the seventeen year old trapped inside or the monster; I'm always up for some one on one time with him.

Sometimes I wonder at the strong physical connection we feel – that electric current that seems to vibrate through us every time we touch. Carlisle thinks it's because I'm his singer - my blood and my body calling out to him. That jolt of electricity that went through our bodies when we first touched was our bodies' way of recognizing it's other half. Carlisle said it was very rare. Whatever the cause, it awakened something in both of us – this insatiable need to be together – a hunger to be joined.

What it boiled down to is that he craves me and since drinking my blood is out of the question – except for the few drops he gets from his love bites which is not enough to start the frenzy that would begin from blood lust – then the next best thing is sex. Lucky me.

There was also the problem with Billy and the elders in La Push. Another obstacle we had to overcome. I'm sure this is not the end of our trials but we are a united front. We will weather any storm as long as we believe in us.

'Emmett is a genius." I said giggling.

"Don't ever let him hear you say that. We'd never hear the end of it." We went back to our pages.

I flipped through the pages and picked up Rosalie's. Her verse portrayed the same sentiments as Emmett's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To Bella & Edward,_

_Today you are joined in marriage,  
>remember to always…<br>Be understanding of your partner's needs.  
>Hold each other in the highest regard.<br>Have a sense of humor as you meet life's challenges.  
>Honor one another when you are together or apart.<br>Respect each other's differences.  
>Enjoy the good times, and endure the storms.<br>Make your dreams come true, together…  
>Most of all, love one another…<em>

_With warmest wishes for the best in life as you both look forward to a shared future of love, friendship, and the wonderful closeness that is marriage, Rosalie _

"Do you think they planned it?" I asked.

"No, I don't know if Emmett meant to be as insightful as his chorus turned out to be but he's been known to surprise me a few times."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_To Edward and Bella,_

_I know how much music means to you and I've watched as you've used songs to show your love and commitment to each other. I'm using my page to copy the words to one of the songs on your playlist._

**_My Wish - Rascal Flatts_**

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
>And each road leads you where you want to go<br>And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you<p>

And if one door opens to another door closed  
>I hope you keep on walking until you find the window<br>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
>But more than anything, more than anything<p>

My wish for you  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<p>

And while you're out there getting' where you're getting' to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish<p>

I hope you never look back but you never forget  
>All the ones who love you and the place you left<br>I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
>And you help somebody every chance you get<p>

Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
>And always give more than you take<br>But more than anything, yeah more than anything

My wish for you  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<p>

And while you're out there getting where you're getting' to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish,<p>

My wish for you  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<p>

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish<p>

_I wish you all the best, now and forever, Your mom, Esme_

"I'm beginning to think the family was in cahoots with their pages. They are turning our lives into a musical." I laughed.

"Certainly not, look at Carlisle's" He gave me the page in question.

_For my son and my new daughter_

_Ever wonder why God gives us two?  
>A right hand to show the left what to do.<br>One ear to listen and one to hear  
>the problems of others,<br>their laughter and fears.  
>One eye to watch and one to behold<br>the beautiful treasures  
>that life has to hold.<br>One foot to travel and one to stand tall.  
>Two feet to land on if we should fall.<br>One man to stand by a woman's side;  
>One woman to cherish being his bride.<br>The love between partners  
>comes shining through<br>and that is the reason  
>God has made two.<em>

_May God Bless You_  
><em>On Your Wedding Day<em>

_Today and always, Carlisle_

"I guess Carlisle will always be a minister's son at heart. I love this verse. Before I met you, I wouldn't have thought God had a plan in my life but who could dispute the miracle of finding you?"

"I'm happy we decided to do this along with the signatures on the frame. This is so much more special that just a list of names."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Jasper wrote a quote which was profound.

_To my brother and my new sister,_

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. Aristotle_

_I'm happy for both of you, Jasper_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"This explains how I felt when I met you; like I found my other half."

"I know you said that I'm your mate and I've heard about soul mates but where did that come from?"

"Let's look it up." He pulled over the laptop and fired up the search engine – typing soul mates – meaning. We found a site that had different meanings but we found two that really related to us more than the others.

**Classic Meaning of Soul mates** - The concepts of soul mates arose from Greek mythology. According to the story, our ancestors once had 2 heads, 4 arms. They did something to offend a god so that god punished them by splitting them down the middle, resulting in the creation of humans. As a punishment, we are condemned to spend our lives searching for the other half, our soul mates.

**Twin Flame Soul mates** - There is usually one twin flame soul mate for each of us. Twin flame soul mates have spent multiple lifetimes together in past lives. There is incredible chemistry and attraction towards each other. They "complete" each other and only few lucky people are able to find their twin flame soul mate. Twin flame soul mates, if separated, usually suffer enormous pain.

"Then we are lucky to have found each other and I believe both of these meanings are just perfect for us. From the first meaning, I think it relates to how we connected that first day we saw each other and how we could sense each other's emotions and even though you couldn't read my mind, you could project your feelings to me. Remember the incident with you glowing in the meadow and all those dreams we use to share? Then the second meaning is self-explanatory. It's also very similar to what Carlisle told us about being your singer."

"Speaking of singer, look at Alice's page."

_To: Bella & Edward, my darling sister and brother, I love my song so much. I think it's perfect for you._

**_"Ever Ever After"- Carrie Underwood_**

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_  
><em>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<em>  
><em>In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story<em>  
><em>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>If we just don't get it our own way<em>  
><em>Ever ever after<em>  
><em>It may only be a wish away<em>

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_  
><em>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<em>  
><em>Unafraid, unashamed<em>  
><em>There is joy to be claimed in this world<em>  
><em>You even might wind up being glad to be you<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>The world can be yours if you let your heart<em>  
><em>Believe in ever after<em>

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_  
><em>Your head feels it's spinning<em>  
><em>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning<em>  
><em>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<em>

_To ever ever after_  
><em>Forever could even start today<em>  
><em>Ever ever after<em>  
><em>Maybe it's just one wish away<em>  
><em>Your ever ever after<em>

_Oh, for ever ever after_

_Wishing you both the best ever, ever after, Alice_

_XXXXXX_

"WOW. This book is taking on a whole new meaning. We wanted people to use this as a medium to express themselves but it's turning into an introspection of our relationship as well as a learning experience. By delving deeper into Emmett's page, we are uncovering hidden meanings in what he wrote, and then Jasper's has us doing research into soul mates and actually finding meanings that are so closely related to us. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice's pages are also insightful."

"Yes, Carlisle's poem about God making two could be a reference to being soul mates; two halves working better than one – helping and guiding each other through life."

"Rosalie's poem is about being there for each other through thick and thin that's why I think it has the same connotation as Emmett's choice of chorus."

"Then take Esme's choice of song. It' about having a good life, making the best choices for us, not getting discouraged if things don't work out at first, learning from our mistakes and knowing no matter what, we have her unconditional love."

"Just like you did when you went off by yourself after Carlisle changed you. They welcomed you back with open arms and never held it against you."

"That brings us to Alice's song."

"Of course it's about the storybook ending but if you look deeper, it's about opening your heart to possibilities. If you're not afraid to believe in the dream or like the song says 'wear your heart on your sleeve' then you could find your ever, ever after. At first when I picked the song, it was more for the fairy tale can come true feel – finding prince charming and living happily ever after. It was perfect for the theme of the wedding, but looking at the words really brings a new perspective to it. It wasn't just perfect for the wedding theme; it's actually perfect for us."

We flipped through a few more and found the page from Angela's parents. It was a really special verse.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_For a Special Couple on Your Wedding Day_

_Love grows deeper, stronger,  
>and more beautiful<br>when it is planted by God  
>...Kept in His Will<br>...Nourished by His Word  
>and warmed by the sunshine<br>of His ever-abiding presence.  
>May you always walk together<br>in the happy ways of love  
>trusting in the grace of God<br>to lead you from above._

_To Isabella & Edward,_

_Congratulations_

_From the Weber Family_

After that page, we just put the others in the book and decided to read them another time. Maybe take it with us and read the cards and verses on the weekends if we get a break from homework. It would be fun to see what our school friends wrote.

We stayed in Forks until Labor Day. We spend a few hours with Charlie. I called Renee and Phil. My mom wanted details about my trip but there were some things I refuse to discuss. I just described the island, the house, the boat, telling her how beautiful everything was and promising to send pictures.

Everything was set for school so we headed down to New Hampshire. Some normalcy was just what I needed to get over our honeymoon and the talks about us trying for a baby so we loaded up the cars in the middle of the night and had our usual Indy styled race along the empty highways. I'm getting better with the speed they travel. We were bringing my new car because it wouldn't stand out at college the way it would in Folks. Of course Edward is driving but it's still fun especially remembering how we christened it. If we were travelling alone, I'm sure we would have pulled off the road for some more fun, but with our siblings following close behind or weaving in between each other, there was no time for any shenanigans. What a pity.

* * *

><p>The fall colors on the trees made the house look even more beautiful. The outside looked like a house on Greek row in those movies about fraternities and sororities. The inside was even more wonderful. The foyer was out of this world. It was so specious; it could hold 20 people easily. There were marble floors, columns, a beautiful staircase, a chandelier and lots of wall sconces.<p>

The living room had large comfy leather couches and built in window seats so you could sit next to the window and take it the beauty outside. There was a library with a fireplace which reminded me of when we went skiing. Opening from the library was a little den. The kitchen could give any chef wet dreams; it was so big and modern. Everywhere you looked, were large windows and the beautiful light colors that's in all the Cullen homes and lots of natural wood. That was just the first floor.

On the second and third floors, were bedrooms with adjoining baths – all of which were spectacular. The family all have their own baths while the guest rooms have Jack and Jill baths. Each room had its own personality. Some more elaborate than others. From old fashioned to ultra-modern. There was even a game room for the guys. Alice's bedroom was the most outrageous. It was white with pink accents and looked very chic.

Edward and I picked a room on the third floor away from everyone else. Not that it will do much good with vampires around but it gives us some semblance of privacy. Up here, along with our room – which has a little sitting area and a tiny deck, are additional guest rooms so we basically have this floor all to ourselves unless all the rest of bedrooms on the second floor are occupied. Our room was painted grey with dark wood floors, white accents, large windows and a king sized bed. It's very cozy. We settled in and went to our deck to relax. Soon it would be too cold to sit out here so I wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible. Just Edward and I enjoying a peaceful moment because in a few days, it's the start of school and life will be hectic again.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer –<strong>

I have no affiliation with any of the charities, organizations or foundations in this story.

All the songs are the property of the various artists and labels. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:Remember to remove the spaces for all the links below. **

1. - Pictures of the house on LAFS website - House in HM link - h t t p s:/sites .google. c o m/site/ deslyncullen/.

2. - If you're interested in reading the other meanings for soul mates check out this site.

Definitions of Soulmates– h t tp:/ w w .c o m /soulmates-definition.h t m l

3. - All the wedding verses and quotes can be found from doing a search on your favorite search engine.

4. - With the exception of the Cullen Foundation, all the foundations, organizations and charities Bella mentioned in her wedding planning are real.

I chose RIF® as their main charity because my son participated in that program when he was a kid. I love to read and I wanted to introduce him to the pleasure of reading a good book at an early age so we made weekly trips to the library. Luckily, our local library participated in the RIF®program so not only did he get to borrow books from the library but he had the added bonus of earning free books he could keep. I still have books with the RIF® stickers from back then. Also, through all the books, Bella was reading classical novels all of which Edward knows by heart so this charity works with my personal reason and fits with the characters.

If you're interested, information could be found on the following sites.

H t t p s: /w w w .idofoundation . org

h t t p :/w w w .rif . org


	40. Chapter 40

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 40

* * *

><p>AN:

I want to thank everyone who is following this story. I love your feedback whether in the form of reviews or alerts. I love seeing how many people visit the story adding it their alerts and favorites so it's all good. I appreciate your liking the story enough to follow me through this journey. Remember this is all because of you. The story would never have progressed without your support. I would not have evolved. The characters would not have grown from what SM gave us so I really appreciate each and every one of you. I wanted to put this up front because I always plan to put it in the end and I never get around to it. Now move on to the serious business of reading about our favorite characters.

Hugs and kisses from the lovebirds,

XoXo - DC :) Enjoy

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

We were speeding down the highway when I felt a shift in Bella's emotions. It went from excitement to lust in no time. I glanced over at her and she had a wicked grin on her face. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about but I was too chicken. I decided I didn't want to know because there was nothing we could do about it now. The fact that she was thinking about sex was enough.

I was thinking about the first time she saw the car and our subsequent christening of it. More than anything, I wish we could pull over and recreate that memory. I'll just have to wait for us to get to the house. I hope she starts thinking about something else soon because I'm going to lose it if this continues much longer.

I decided to think about something else to take my mind off Bella and her lustful thoughts. _I flashed back to a day on our honeymoon. Watching Bella on the beach – she had run ahead, chasing a little sand crab. She was so cute. I can't believe she got so excited over the little creature. Her beautiful hair was streaking behind her, as she ran on the sand. My first instinct was to go after her to make sure she doesn't fall but I was enjoying watching her have fun. She was wearing a white bikini. This was one of the more decent ones. Her ass was actually completely covered but I could see them clearly moving with each step she took and I could picture them naked as if she was actually running naked on the beach._

Okay this is not helping me at all but it was too late to back track now. I went back to my memory.

_I thought of her bent over letting me fuck her from behind, as hard as I dared – pounding into her hard and fast. I thought of her riding me, with my hands on her ass, lifting her up and down on my cock. All these things flashed through my mind from the sight in front of me._

_I watched her running up the beach, her tight ass moving seductively in her bikini bottoms. Her legs tanned and beautifully toned. I was totally lost as I watched her. The crab had scurried into a hole so she stopped and turned to face me. Her chest was heaving and her breasts were in danger of popping out of the bikini top. I watched those perfect rounded breasts rise and fall with each breath she took. My eyes travelled down her body to her flat stomach, moving further down to the patch of covered flesh on her mound and down to those toned legs that she loves to wrap around me. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed a few time to clear it all._

_She was standing there all innocent - looking like a goddess from the sea - smiling at me. She had absolutely no idea what the sight of her half naked body was doing to me. To her it was just a carefree frolic on the sand, trying to catch a tiny crab but I was hard as a rock. I walked up to her, looking at her, taking in her beauty. Only two bits of fabric were keeping her from being completely naked. From the time we got here, I've been tempted at every turn by her luscious scantily clad body. It's no wonder we spend ninety-five percent of our time making love. If she didn't have to sleep or eat, we'd be making love twenty four hours a day._

_I stopped in front of her and we kissed. I took my time kissing nice and slow. We had all the time in the world. Tasting her lips before entering her hot mouth. Dark and sweet. Our tongues entwined, teasing each other. My hands were running over her body. Up and down her back, firmly cupping her ass – pulling her into my erection so she could see what she's doing to me, before sliding over her ribs, all the way up to the back of her head; holding her head at an angle to get the best possible access to the nectar in her mouth._

_I left her mouth to pepper wet kisses along her cheeks, behind her ear, the tip of her nose working my way back to those delicious lips. I could taste the salt from the ocean on her skin. I wanted to lick every inch of her because the combination of her sweet taste mixed with the salt of the ocean had become my new favorite taste. I have taken advantage of every opportunity to taste that combination since we got here. Our kiss was getting heated, more passionate, both of us wanting more._

_I pulled the strings on her top and let the fabric fall to the ground, exposing her perfect breasts. My hands shaped themselves around them without a conscious thought from me. When it comes to Bella, my body has a mind of its own. I watched as her nipples harden on contact, puckering up at the same time I smelled her arousal. That all it takes, one touch, or look or even a stray thought and our bodies are ready for each other. I softly squeezed them, running my thumbs over her nipples._

_I bent down and took one nipple in my mouth while I teased and tweaked the other. I heard her gasp at the first feel of my cold tongue on her hot skin. I was in heaven; I could spend all day licking and sucking her breasts. I switched to the other nipple. Suckling like a child getting nourishment from its mother. I moved from breast to breast. Her moans were getting louder._

_I dropped down to my knees and pulled off her bikini bottoms. I was kneeling before her beautiful body. Worshipping every inch of her. My eyes traveled from her legs, to the Brazilian wax job she got at the spa, over her stomach, up to those firm breasts I love to suck, watching her chest expand with each ragged breath he inhaled, up to the hallow at the base of her neck - watching her pulse beat faster as she watched me admiring her nakedness. I finally settled on her face. I looked at the lust on her face; gazing into her expressive eyes and I knew I had to have her here. Now._

_My eyes travelled back down her body and I kissed her mound before moving to her lips. I ran my hands over her tights, kissing her inner thighs before moving back to her wet lips. I lifted one leg to my shoulder to get better access to her delicious creamy goodness. She grabbed my hair, holding on to steady herself. I gave her a smile and went back to her pussy. I ran my tongue over her lips, then parted them and pushed my face against her core, licking up her juices, enjoying the taste of her on my tongue. This is probably how a wine connoisseur feels. That taste. There is nothing from my human life I could compare it to. It was better than chocolate and that's the most delicious thing I remember. I pushed my tongue inside, wiggling it, pushing it in and out, anything for her to continue making those sounds._

_I flicked my tongue over her clit. I had to hold her up because her knees wanted to buckle. I continued licking her clit, running my tongue over it and round it; circling it, flicking at it with the tip of my tongue. By the sounds she was making, I knew she was close. I pushed two fingers in her, sliding them quickly in and out. I felt her body tightening around my fingers. She cried out as her orgasm hit her. I kept my fingers inside her, working her G spot until she stopped contracting. I got up, licking my fingers, I wanted to taste more of her so I gave her a warning, while stepping out of my shorts , then I flipped her upside down._

_I hear her gasp then she was giggling._

_"This way we could both get what we want."_

_"Good thing you're strong but I don't know how long I could stay like this."_

_"Don't worry, I'll make you come again really fast and I'm sure you'll do the same to me."_

_With that, my face went back to devour her, consuming every drop of her creamy goodness._

_She leaned in and slipped the head of my cock in her mouth. I moaned. She took in a little more and started sucking. Sucking harder whenever she hear me moan. She alternated between licking and sucking. When she started liking the head like she does an ice cream cone, I had to concentrate hard not to release my hold and drop her in the sand._

_I renewed my efforts to make her cum again. Licking and sucking and moaning into her soft folds. While she licked and sucked my cock and rubbed my balls in her hot little hands. Her hot mouth and hands were making me come undone very quickly._

_We both increased our speed, sucking and licking faster. Our moans coming more frequent. She reached in further to lick my balls and that was it for me but I had to make her cum again. I lightly grazed my teeth on her clit then bit the inside of her thigh, quickly licking the area to close the puncture wounds. I felt her orgasm hit just as the first squirt of my release came gushing out. I moved back to her pussy, sticking my tongue in to prolong her orgasm._

_She went back to my cock, taking everything that came out and moaning her pleasure. This only increased the flow of my seed. I realized I was so caught up in pleasuring her, that I didn't move her head away like I normally do. I didn't panic because I realized it took so much concentration to hold her upright, I couldn't do anything dangerous._

_When we were both done, I flipped her over and carried her to our lounges. Laying side by side with her._

_"Well, that was interesting. I think that's my new favorite position." She laughed._

_"Why?"_

_"Because that's the first time, well maybe the second if you count that time in the meadow, but because of this position, you couldn't pull me away so I got to take everything in my mouth. Of course I missed a bit in the beginning."_

_"You're incredible."_

_I couldn't help it; I leaned over and kissed her hard. Her taste and mine were mingling on our tongues. This just aroused me more and I was kissing her more passionately, giving her some of my breath so we could continue the kiss longer and longer. Soon we were all over each other again._

Alright, I admit it; thinking about the beach was a really, really bad idea. I just wanted to relive the memory of a carefree Bella frolicking on the beach and now I'm about to burst a hole in my pants. I opened my window to get some fresh air hoping that would clear my mind. Deep breaths. I need to get the scent of her arousal out of the car. Between her lusty thoughts and my vampire photographic memories, I don't know which is worst. I can't wait for us to be alone, in a bed. I don't care how many vampires are in the house, that ass is mine.

On second thought, that memory was not all bad. Thinking about that day, I can't help but notice how far we've come sexually. From the first day in the meadow when I was afraid of having sex with her; for fear of hurting her to now. I still have to hold back when we're together but it's second nature now. We didn't have any incidents like the one on our wedding night but those are very rear anyway.

There was something so peaceful about the island, it made me let down my guard, I was more relaxed with her. Letting her take chances and do things I would have been scared to death to allow before. Seeing her running on the beach, diving, climbing over rocks, climbing trees to pick her own fruit instead of just letting me get it for her - except for the coconut tree which most people can't climb anyway; these are things I would not have let her do before without hovering over her like a parent with a toddler. I was able to just enjoy watching her have fun being adventourous, knowing that I'd be there in an instant if she needed me. I vowed to take that new approach with her here. By no means will I ever become lackadaisical with her safety but I'll let her explore, enjoy being a teenager. It lightens my heart to hear her laugh and to see her being so carefree. I'm determined to keep her laughing forever.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward and I were out on our little deck looking at the beautiful foliage on the trees in the back of the house. I was sitting on his lap. He was kissing and nibbling my neck, behind my ear and massaging my scalp.

"Bella, what were you thinking about on the drive down?"

"I was thinking of the first time I saw my after car and what happened in the garage, what were you thinking about?'

"I was thinking about that too then I switched to the day you chased the crab up the beach and what happened after."

"We really have to try that position again. I definitely have to put that one in my journal. There were so many of those moments. Starting off doing something simple and next thing we're all over each other." I laughed.

"If you get your journal, I'll relive it with you then we could go to our room and try it again."

I flew into the room to get my iPad, not that I needed help remembering but for the sensations this memory will arouse and for what will come after. I never typed so fast in my life. Halfway through, I was wet and panting. I was so aroused. This was like foreplay. By the time he got to the part about laying on the lounge, we were both rushing to the bedroom; clothes flying all over in our rush to recreate that memory.

When I was able to think coherently, I gave him a peck on the lips and said.

"Yes, I'm convinced now. This is definitely my favorite position. Does it have a name?"

"69 standing, there is also sitting and kneeling." He said laughing.

"Then we have to try all of them but I think I have to start doing Yoga."

"Why, you're very flexible already."

"Well, I want to remain flexible so I should find a class." We both laughed, then we snuggled tighter. We talked about school and all the activities we had planned.

* * *

><p>To be less conspicuous, we all decided to take different majors.<p>

Edward is enrolled in the Tuck School of Business

Jasper - Ancient History

Rosalie – Women's & Gender Studies

Alice – Theater concentrating on theater design

Emmett – Engineering Sciences

And I'm majoring in English concentrating on Literature

After my wedding research and the interest I took in making the wedding eco-friendly, we all decided to take a few courses in environment studies. This way, we could help the foundation make informed choices about supporting research in sustainable energy or help with the other environmental programs they already have. Our new motto has become – "If we're going to live forever, we have to ensure the planet does too".

Officially, school does not start for another two weeks, but there are seminars and other student activities some of which were mandatory for us to attend.

On September 10, Edward had a seminar on genetics. He tried to explain it to me but it reminded me of the conversation after our honeymoon about genes and chromosomes. It was all Greek to me. A few days later he had another one about motor nerve receptors.

Before Edward's first seminar, we all went to make changes to our schedules to incorporate environmental courses. Again, we were taking different courses so all six of us are not in the same room.

We attended a seminar on Author Rights and Copy Rights: The Dos and Don'ts of Reusing Published Articles. The host presented ways you can retain your rights to your article or distribute other individuals' articles.

Emmett had a seminar called - OSHA - The Residential Construction Standard is going away. What does this mean for contractors working in the field of residential construction? Since he was majoring in engineering, it was something he should attend and it would be helpful if he decides to put this knowledge to work with Habitat for Humanities which is one of the Cullen charities.

On September 11, there was a ceremony in commemoration of the 9/11 terrorist attacks and to remember community members who lost their lives on that day. Everyone gathered in front of Dartmouth Hall at 12:15 p.m., for a tolling of the bells and brief remarks in remembrance of those who were lost that day through a reading of their names, followed by a moment of silence. It was all very solemn. We weren't here for the service on September 2, to honor lives lost and to talk about the need for clean-up and building repair after Hurricane Irene. I'm glad we decided to come here. There are so many programs geared at making us better human beings. It's not just about the great education but awaking our social conscience also.

We went to the Hanover Community Yard Sale in the Dewey Field Parking Lot. It was dubbed - neighbors helping neighbors through reuse and recycling. We didn't need anything but we purchased a few things to donate to a local church to assist with their charity outreach.

We participated in an Ethics Panel hosted by the Executive Director of Dartmouth's Ethics Institute. It was an interactive discussion incorporating scenes from Robert Martin's play "Stampede of Zebras." The play focuses on a devastating case of scientific misconduct and its aftermath.

We attended a program called - Free Food and Sustainability – They served breakfast while we learned about sustainability at Dartmouth and how to get involved. I'm looking forward to the begining of classes.

* * *

><p>I woke up in Edwards arms as usual. Unlike the island, now I have to be swaddled in a comforter again or risk getting frostbite. There was a strong smell of roses in the air; I sat up trying to find the source of the wonderful scent only to find the bed covered with red rose petals.<p>

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," He whispered in my ear. Sending shivers down my spine. I ducked my head and nuzzled his neck then I got up and flew to the bathroom, stirring up the petals and releasing more of the delightful scent. I could hear him chuckling behind me - he still thinks I'm crazy because I refuse to kiss him before I brush my teeth. When I got back to the room, he wasn't there but now a Tiffany's bag was in the middle of the bed.

I wondered what he was up to. We were so busy with college activities that my birthday was of little importance. I knew it was coming up but compared to last year when I was so freaked out, it really didn't make an impression on me. I sat on the bed and read the note. _Open this and see what memories they trigger._ They, so he got me more than one gift. There he goes again, spoiling me rotten. I smiled indulgently as I reached in the bag and pulled out a box, untying the white satin bow.

I open the box to discover eight little velvet pouches with numbers. I took them out one at a time and pulled the little drawstring, dumping the contents in my palm.

A gold charm bracelet with a heart closure, a beautiful heart – with small diamonds all around it, a gift box, a picnic basket but this one was gold with a tiny silver butterfly, a sports car, a wedding cake and the letters B & C for my new initials, a key – the top was covered in diamonds like the heart, the last bag had a palm tree, a boat, a crab - not just an ordinary crab this one had diamonds for eyes, a man in the moon, a shell, and a suitcase with a diamond, a blue and a pink stone. All the things in the last bag were from our honeymoon. We talked about the crab last week – the innocent little crab that led to hours of loving and hot steamy sex.

Now along with my silver or platinum charm bracelet, I have one in gold with it's own collection of charms. I was looking at all the charms wondering if the explanations I came up with were the same as his. I can't believe it's just one year since my near meltdown about getting older. I thought of that day, all the teasing, the sly touches, the beautiful words he whispered in my ears, intent on keeping me highly aroused until our time in the meadow. I flashed back to the meadow.

_After feeding me chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling juice, he put the glass aside, continuing his kissing and touching – from my forehead down to my cheek, my nose, neck, my lips, gently and slowly. His fingers were wreaking havoc with my body, touching me like I was made of the finest most delicate crystal, lightly running through my hair, along my neck, my shoulders, brushing my breasts and trailing down to my waist and back. Always returning to kiss my lips, teasing me before giving me his tongue or taking mine – our tongues entwining as we savor the taste of each other._

_He was driving me crazy. Tingling sensations were running throughout my body with every touch and kiss. He started removing my shirt, kissing every new uncovered spot, making his way down my chest to my stomach and back. He removed my bra, massaging and kissing my breast. Sucking on my nipples, then blowing his cold breath on them._

_I was begging him, "Please Edward, please, please." I couldn't say exactly what I was begging him for because as much as this was torture, I didn't want it to end. I was soaking wet, rubbing my legs together trying to get some relief. He was enjoying sucking my nipples and massaging my breasts, taking his time, tasting, suckling, and nibbling. I was moaning uncontrollably, writhing under him, arching my back, pushing my chest out for more of his lips, his tongue and his hands. Anything to relieve the tension building in me._

_He kissed his way down to my waist removing my skirt. Now the only piece of clothing left was my panty – which he just ignored. He kissed, licked and nibbled every inch of my body but never touching my panty covered core. He licked and nibbled on my inner thighs, coming close to where I wanted him most but never giving me what I wanted. I know he could see and smell how aroused I was but he continued his erotic torture. He massaged my thighs and calves then made his way back up my body to kiss me. He trailed his fingers along my jaw, looking deeply in my eyes._

_"You are so beautiful; I could never get enough of looking at you, touching you, tasting you." He whispered once again. If I had any doubts about that before today, I would be convinced by now._

_He made his way down my body again. This time, he removed my panty, gently running his fingers over my folds. The anticipation was killing me but even the sight and feel of my wet pussy wasn't enough to rush him. He slowly caressed and kissed both sides of my inner thighs, spreading my legs wider. The anticipation had me on edge. I kept wiggling my hips. Trying to direct his moves but he had a mind of his own. Finally I felt his tongue on me. My hips bucked. I've waited for this for hours. I was sensitive to the slightest touch. He started licking me, with long slow strokes._

_"Edward, please, you're killing me, please, please, please." I kept chanting – wanting more._

_He sucked my clit and I almost passed out from the relief. He sucked it, rubbed his tongue around it and blew on it. When he stuck his tongue inside me my heart began racing faster. I was panting; I could feel my orgasm – which was building for hours wash over me, the sweet tingling feeling invading every cell in my body. My legs started to shake, my toes curled and I screamed his name before collapsing into a senseless mass on the rug. He came up to cuddle me, holding me tightly to his chest. He was whispering to me but I couldn't make out a word. I was too far gone to make sense of anything._

_After I calm down, he took my face in his hands and kissed me._

_"I love you." He whispered before pulling me tightly to his chest again._

_"I love you too." I snuggled close to him thinking of something I could do for him. Whatever I do, I have to keep it secret until the last minute or Alice will see and spoil my surprise. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of peace that settled over me._

When I looked up from my daydream, Edward was standing next to me with a breakfast tray - eggs, toast, strawberries and sparkling juice – looks like apple and a single red rose in a bud base and a smirk on his face.

"I thought I'd serve you breakfast in bed. After all, this is your birthday and our one month anniversary. Although I'll ignore your need for nourishments if I could just see into your mind to find out what you were thinking about so intently and help you with those memories."

"I was remembering my birthday last year, especially our time in the meadow."

"Yes that was a special day for me too and not just the meadow. I love that song you played for me. I couldn't believe you did that in front of my family. Where did the shy Bella go that evening?"

"You were always telling me how much you love me and going out of your way to prove it to me so I wanted to do something special for you too."

"My heart was so full that evening and having to listen to my family mentally singing your praises while we danced made me feel like I could conquer the world." We kissed.

"I think I understand the meaning behind the charms."

"Eat, while I put them on and then we'll talk about them."

When he was finished, he touched the heart, "You already know my heart belongs to you but this is for giving me yours."

I put the tray on the floor and moved over to straddle him and we shared a long passionate kiss.

"If this is the response I'll get, then I'm glad I bought you more than one." He said laughing.

We kissed again, "Well, the gift box is self-explanatory. Remember last year; how you were so upset about your birthday you had a nightmare?"

"No nightmares this year."

"I thought the picnic basket is a perfect reminder of all our picnics on the beach."

"I already have a picnic basket."

"Yes but this one is for picnics after our wedding the other is for before." I just laughed. There is nothing else I could do. He enjoys doing these things, so I'll let him have his fun.

"We can't leave out the special little sports car of yours. I think I'll keep it forever." We were both laughing.

"For our wedding day. You need charms for that too. What better than, a wedding cake and your new initials Mrs. Bella Cullen?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"A crown key to represent our first home, our little magical castle in the woods."

"I know the others, are from our honeymoon but what about this?" I held up the man in the moon.

"Do you know why I got that?"

"Because we love to look at the night sky."

"Yes but specifically for the two weeks we spent on the island looking at the sun set and watching the moon come up but mostly for when we spent the whole night on the beach making love in the moonlight. I couldn't find a sun for our sunrise but I'm still looking."

I was all over him, kissing and touching. He fell back on the bed as I devoured his lips, then he rolled over and took control. Kissing me until I was breathless. I had to pull away before we got carried away.

"Open the clam shell"

"OH" inside the shell was a tiny pearl.

"All these charms are like a journey through the past year. Thank you for making my life complete." He said and showered kisses all over my face.

"Happy one month anniversary," I kissed him and climbed out of bed. "I love being a married woman."

"I love being a married man. Two years ago, if someone had told me I would be saying this, I would have thought they were insane."

I walked over to the docking station and selected the special playlist I made for today.

"Stay right there, listen to the music and relax, I have a surprise for you." I went into the bathroom,opened the cupboard where his surprise was hidden and started getting ready. I had a grin on my face as I thought of his reaction to his Celine Dion's - Because You Loved Me came on, I knew it was almost time. I hurried, checking everything. When River Deep Mountain High started, I walked out of the bathroom. The look on his face was priceless. He flew off the bed and tackled me. We were on the floor, rolling around then we were kissing again.

I had to laugh at his enthusiasm. "Edward, wait, I'm not finished with your surprise."

"I like what I see already."

Oh well, I'll have to do my lip sync routine later or maybe another day.

* * *

><p>Esme and Carlisle drove down for the family and student activities so they offered Charlie a ride. They spent a few days so it was like a mini vacation for Charlie and Carlisle. We put Charlie at the other end of our floor because I'm the only one who sleeps in this house. We didn't want to freak him out. I woke up early and had breakfast with him, telling him the Cullens were all late sleepers and they would just grab a cup of coffee before we leave the house. We didn't have any formal dinners at the house. We did take out on the way home and everyone fixed a plate and sat in front of the TV or went to their own diversions. Most of the food ended up in the fridge or freezer so I don't have to worry about cooking for a while.<p>

He couldn't believe the size of the campus. He kept wondering at the amount of security it would take to keep so many students safe and under control.

There was the Parent/Family Open House, Family and Student Lunch followed by President Kim's speech to Welcome Parents and Families, the New Student Welcome and Matriculation Ceremony and New Student Reception, Academic Advising Introduction to the Curriculum, and Individual Faculty Advisor Meetings plus a lecture called - Academic Advising: Now That You've Chosen Your Classes – giving helpful advice on the next steps to having a successful school year. Another mandatory session was Lab Safety for our Earth Science courses.

The academic year began with Convocation exercises marking the 238th year of the college which included speeches and a stirring performance of "America the Beautiful" by the Dartmouth College Gospel Choir. It was similar to a graduation exercise only held in the beginning of the school year. The president welcomed everyone and wished us luck. We took our class photo immediately after Convocation, in front of Dartmouth Hall. That was followed by a Community Cookout on the Tuck Mall.

There was a football game the Saturday before the start of classes - Dartmouth v. Colgate University at Memorial Field. I'm not into sports but there was a big build up for it. The excitement was contagious. Edward got tickets and in preparation for my first football game, he tuned in to ESPN classics to explain the basic concepts of the game. I have to admit that being in the stadium was lots of fun - the cheerleaders and the band and the screaming students. It was more fun that the baseball game we went to in the summer. A stadium of college kids yelling, screaming and cheering. We all had a great time.

Even though the team lost, there were parties after the game but we didn't attend any. In fact, there were parties almost every day since we got here, celebrating one thing or the other. Since I enjoyed the game so much, Edward decided to get tickets to all the home games. The next big game on the horizon was the homecoming game. Edward got extra tickets because his parents were coming and surprisingly Charlie agreed to ride with them.

The excitement from the weekend had me buzzing. I was looking forward to my first seminar. It was so different from high school. About one hundred students maybe more in an auditorium listening intently to the professor explain the requirements for her class before she got down to the lecture. I know I'm going to love this class. Each month we'll be concentrating on a different novel. It will be very demanding but that's to be expected. It was the same with all my other classes. Some were in actual classrooms some were in auditoriums.

Saturday, October 1 was United Way-Dartmouth Day of Caring (Tucker Foundation). We had placed our names on the list as soon as we got our welcome packages. The wedding may have cemented the need for charitable works but the seed was planted after our engagement while sitting with Esme and discussing the Cullen foundation and the work they do all over the world so I was eager to start participating in worthy causes.

The day began with breakfast at the Top of the Hop before we were dispatched to various work sites. Projects included painting at the Upper Valley Humane Society in Enfield, N.H., and the Main Street Museum in White River Junction, Vt. (the museum was damaged in the recent flooding from Hurricane Irene); cleaning and yard work at the Good Neighbor Health Clinic, also in White River Junction; and gardening at the Morrill Homsestead in Strafford, Vt., The Family Place in Norwich, Vt. and apple picking.

I suggested volunteering for the apple picking because I thought it would be the least hazardous to my health. Once we got to the orchard, we settled on a section far away from everyone else so they couldn't see how fast the Cullens worked. Edward put me on his shoulders so I wouldn't have to climb a ladder. It was a fun morning. Emmett had us in stitches by swinging off branches making monkey sounds. I think we filled up a truck all by ourselves, even with Edward being handicapped and my slow speed. They dashed around hiding baskets in other sections so it didn't look suspicious. The apples were given to Willing Hands of Lebanon, N.H. for distribution.

Why didn't I want to come to college? I'm so glad I changed my mind. Edward was right. I'm enjoying attending college. I want to make the most of this semester so I'm taking a full load because I don't know how long I'll have to sit out if I get pregnant. By the time I finish my homework, my shoulders are usually sore from hunching over so Edward insists we have a nice hot bath every night before I go to sleep. Having a bath with Edward usually ends in some kind of lovemaking but we leave the more intense sexual activities for the weekend when our siblings are hunting. We've devised the perfect plan. Edward goes hunting after I fall asleep on Friday night; everyone else goes when he gets back. Sometimes they're gone all weekend; going to different areas to hunt so they don't decimate the animal population in this area. It's absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>Sunday, October 23<p>

It's the Sunday night after the Homecoming game and I want to record it in my journal. It was a fantastic weekend.

Charlie, Carlisle and Esme came down for the weekend. Carlisle has friends who graduated from Dartmouth and they've been trying to get him to come with them for ages but he always declined. Like all of us, this will be his first Homecoming Weekend. He plans to meet up with them during the festivities to introduce us.

I'm glad Charlie accepted the offer of traveling with the Carlisle and Esme. They traveled late, after Charlie came from work and had dinner. This way, he falls asleep, then Carlisle could speed through the night. Plus in the Cullens' cars, it's hard to tell how fast they're driving because the ride is so smooth – unless it's bright outside and you look at the scenery zipping past. While he was visiting, we kept him very busy so he'd be bushed by the time they leave. Finally he's taking an interest in something other than fishing and watching sports on TV. I think Big Green mementoes are fast replacing the Mariners memorabilia in Charlie's living room. I should look into getting his a subscription to the paper.

There were festivities all weekend starting at 5PM on Friday with Dartmouth Night. I'll just copy everything we went to from the program and elaborate if I have to.

Friday, October 21

5 pm | Social Gathering for Students and Alumni  
>Tent on corner of Crosby and Lebanon streets, outside of Memorial Field<br>Get warm, enjoy some food, and take home some free souvenirs.

Most people were dressed up in some kind of Darthmouth apparel. Green or grey Darthmouth sweatshirts, sweats or t-shirts. Some were even wearing athletic shorts. Some were sporting the Homecoming 2011 t-shirts. Faces were painted with green under the eyes similar to the black paint the baseball players use for the sun. Some had the initial DM on each cheek. Some had D and 11 – signifying the class of 2011. They were lots of green balloons and green glow in the dark sticks. While some students were dressed in costumes, crazy wigs or pajamas. A few were even half naked. It was a total mishmash of people.

There was a huge white tent decorated with the school colors. Green and white balloons, streamers, table cloths and centerpieces. The atmosphere was very festive. Both students and alumni alike gearing up for the big game. All the conversations were about the game and the bonfire.

7:30 pm | Dartmouth Parade  
>Meet at Lebanon and Crosby streets<p>

We call all alumni to march with their class or the Dartmouth Cheer Team!  
>Parade goes up Lebanon and Main streets and around the Green.<p>

8 pm | Dartmouth Night Ceremonies  
>Front lawn, Dartmouth Hall<p>

Remarks by President Jim Yong Kim '82a, team captains, and more speakers.  
>Music by the Dartmouth Glee Club and Dartmouth Marching Band.<p>

8:30–10 pm | Bonfire! - This was fantastic.

On the Green  
>Enjoy the festive atmosphere of this spectacular night. Cheer on the Class of 2011 in the traditional freshman dash around the bonfire!<p>

Volunteers from the freshman class built the structure for the bonfire under strict supervision from the school. There was a blueprint that had to be followed exactly. They had shifts running from Thursday at 8 a.m. to Friday at noon. Edward insisted on volunteering so everyone decide to join in and volunteered for a shift Thursday night so I could get the privilege of laying down a few boards – the Cullens couldn't go out in the sun without wearing hoodies or wraps, large sunglasses and caps which would look strange while doing construction in the middle of the day. We got to sign our names close to the top of the structure. Apparently, signing the structure was part of the tradition. He's determined for us to enjoy being in college. I was surprised at how relaxed he was with me so high on the structure but it reminded me of how he watched patiently while I climbed the shorter trees on the island while I "hunt" for fruits.

According to the bonfire history in our freshman package, it was constructed of 6x6 timbers of rough cut pine, and the design of the bonfire has also been altered to ensure safety. The base is shaped into a six-pointed star 33 layers tall, followed by a hexagon 22 layers tall, and topped by a 10-layer square. The 65-tier structure is then filled with old pallets for easier burning. This year, it was topped off with the number 11 to signify the class of 2011. I couldn't tell the difference between a 4x4 and a 6x6 so it was good to get the description from the book.

Friday night, I felt very proud looking at it, knowing that I had a little part in building the massive structure. Charlie couldn't believe it when I told him. He just laughed and patted Edward on the back.

During the freshmen sweep, first-year students were rounded up at their respective residence halls by upperclassmen. They were rushed to the Green, cheered on by students and the multitude of alumni, parents, and friends who came for Homecoming. We live off campus so we were not part of the freshmen sweep but Edward insisted I have the full experience so staying on the outer circle, he ran around the bonfire with me on his back. Some students were only able to do a few laps while others including Edward and his siblings did the whole 111 laps since we're the class of 2011. At first they thought he was crazy – fire plus vampires – but they joined in anyway staying as far away from the bonfire as possible. This wasn't too hard with the thousands of students circling the structure. It was a spectacle. Like some old fashioned tribal ritual. We left before the bonfire burned out to meet up with Carlisle and his friends at the alumni tent. After watching the bonfire being lit, Charlie had elected to go with Carlisle and Esme.

8:30–10pm After-Burn:GatheringforAlumni,Families,andFriends  
>Tent in front of Blunt Alumni Center<br>Keep the glow of Dartmouth spirit. Enjoy refreshments and mingle with alumni from around the globe.

Carlisle introduced us to his friends. They were all impressed that we all got accepted here. Charlie was proud as a peacock. His little girl was attending Ivy League and had made the transition from Forks High seamlessly.

Saturday Events

9–10 am | Saturday Morning Playbook  
>Room 105, Dartmouth Hall<br>Athletics and Recreation Director talks Dartmouth sports.

I wasn't really into this but I wanted Charlie to get all the information about the different sporting activities since he loves sports.

9:30–10:30 am | Tour of Campus Steam Tunnels  
>Meet at north side entrance of heating plant, facing New Hampshire Hall<br>Go under the Green to learn how Dartmouth keeps the home fires burning efficiently.

This was like one of those under the city tours you see on the Discovery channel. I was amazed at the network of tunnels and the amount of work that went into maintaining them.

11:30 am | Traditions Tour with the Hill Winds Society  
>Meet in front of Blunt Alumni Center<br>Let the HWS students take you on a walking tour and tell you how Dartmouth traditions are experienced by today's students.

This was very informative, it mirrored what we read in our package but adding visuals and little antidotes made it all come to life. I was tired by the end of this because we cover a large area of campus. Edward had to give me a piggy back ride.

1:30 pm Football vs. Columbia  
>Memorial Field<p>

Again we met up with Carlisle's friends for a tailgate party before the game. I was glad to sit and have something to eat and drink while the men talked about the game. Charlie was holding his own with his knowledge of football. Soon he'd going to be an expert on Big Green football.

The Homecoming game was even more exciting than the first game we went to. Tailgating started early, the marching band and the cheerleaders seem so much more energetic and the skydivers landing on the field with the ball was awesome. Big Green played Columbia University and we won. From the conversation around me, I learned that this broke a 4 game losing streak so this win was even more special.

Again, there were lots of post-game parties but we decided to go home. We weren't doing any of the Sunday activities either. It was an exhausting weekend so far. We said goodbye to Esme, Charlie and Carlisle soon after we got home. We were hoping Charlie would be so tired after all this weekend's activities, that he'd fall asleep as soon as they hit the highway, then Carlisle could take advantage of that and pick up some speed. According to Edward, he knows they break the speed limit but if he's sleeping, there is nothing he could do about it and it's not his jurisdiction anyway so let some other sheriff worry about it. Plus he's confident that Carlisle will not take any unnecessary risks because he's never had trouble with any of the Cullens since they move back to Forks. After our parents left, we flew to our room for some weekend sex. I know Edward and I are married but having my father in the house is not conducive to wild passionate sex. It's probably stupid but it reminds me of Edward sneaking into my room and having to be quiet so Charlie doesn't hear us.

* * *

><p>I can't believe it's already the end of October. As the saying goes, "time flies when you're having fun". Between all my classes, homework, research, volunteering and football games, there is hardly time to stop for a breath.<p>

We finally accepted an invitation to a party. It's a costume party for Halloween. Alice has been busy coordinating outfits which she's keeping top secret.

I'm glad we don't live on campus, what with all the partying and the girls trying to come on to Edward and the other guys. At least I know I have nothing to worry about. Personally, I haven't had any persistent admirers so far. A few guys asked me out but I told them I was married and that was it. I think the lecture we had about sex signals or whatever it was called, is still fresh in everyone's minds so they still watch the boundaries. I don't even feel the need for casual friendships with them either. I don't want them to think it could lead to anything. I have everything I need with Edward and my siblings. The people we meet doing our volunteer activities are very nice and respect our privacy. We've been asked if we would be pledging to any of the sororities and fraternities but our house is like a frat house – at least what I've seen of one in the movies so there is no need. What with Emmett's pranks and the girl's make overs and all our volunteer activities. Plus we don't really have the time. All our calendars are pretty full. We socialize while out in the field and if we see them around campus but we haven't made any close friends yet. I am as happy as a clam.

* * *

><p>AN: All the activities are actually taken from the 2011 Dartmouth calendar. Based on the date of their wedding, they would have been attending school in 2007 which would have been considered the class of 2011 but for creative purposes, I'm just using the 2011 calendar – technically class of 2015.

If you want to see the video with the skydivers bringing the game ball to the field check YouTube. YouTube also has videos of the freshman class running around the bonfire.

Youtube search - dartmouth homecoming

Description for the bonfire building was taken from the following site and from other searches for Darthmouth Homecoming or traditions.

H t t p:/ thedartmouth. c o m /2011/10/21/mirror/bonfire/

Pictures of the bonfire and other homecoming pictures on the LAFS website, along with all Bella's new charms.


	41. Chapter 41 Outtake – Bella's birthday

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 41 Outtake – Bella's birthday

EPOV

I'm wondering what surprise requires Bella to lock herself up in the bathroom but I'm going to wait. It always turns out good – good doesn't adequately describe her surprises – all her surprises were fantastic so with an indulgent smile on my face I did as she asked. I'm laying in bed enjoying her music selections.

I went over the plan for today. Luckily the freshmen mandatory sessions starts tomorrow so I have her to myself for the whole day. Later, I want to take her to a movie then we'll have dinner at a quiet restaurant. I already made reservations at a nice intimate Italian restaurant in town. After dinner, we'll come home and make love all night long. I already asked my siblings to go hunting tonight so we could have the house to ourselves. We make love with them in the house but I don't want any distractions tonight. I thought my plan was perfect.

'_Because__You__Loved__Me__'_ came on. This is one of our favorites; this is the song she played for me on her last birthday. It will always be special to me. My shy Bella got up in front of my family, including my parents and played this song for me. It was her birthday; her time to be pampered and spoilt but she did this for me. I'm so lucky to have her love. I picture the whole family dancing to the song by the end of the evening.

Again I wonder what she had in store for me. Hearing her move around the bathroom is heightening the anticipation. '_River__Deep__Mountain__High__'_ comes on and I smile. I remember seeing the video of the live performance, it was very entertaining.

The bathroom door opens and Bella steps out. She took my breath away. She's wearing a rag doll costume; blue with red polka dots and red and white trimming. It has a little ruffled top, off the shoulder sleeves – the top was just big enough to cover her breasts. Leaving a large expanse of her creamy skin uncovered. The rest of the outfit consists of a white apron with two large red buttons and a tiny front pocket and a micro mini skirt. On her head was a bonnet or a night cap made from the same fabric with a red satin bow. She was even wearing a tiny red petticoat that was peeking out from under the skirt, thigh high candy cane stripped stockings and red pumps.

It's a perfect costume for the song. She looks just like a Raggedy Ann Doll; a very grown up, sexy, mouthwatering Raggedy Ann. She is so ingenious when it comes to planning her 'surprise' outfits. All of them designed to drive me crazy, but I love them all. I would like nothing better than to have her parade in a different one each day but we would never leave the house, maybe not even the bedroom. I'll happily bring her all her meals to keep her in bed twenty four hours a day.

It only took a few seconds for me to take in everything she was wearing. A few seconds is all I need to memorize this moment. Now I will have this memory forever so every time I hear this song, I will picture her looking like an adorable vixen in her little outfit. It didn't take any time for me to launch myself off the bed and have us rolling on the floor kissing.

When I stop for her to breathe, she laughs and says "Edward, wait, I'm not finished with your surprise."

"I like what I see already." I don't care what she plans to do next. I know what I want to do. There goes my plan for holding off on sex until tonight. There is no way I could let this opportunity pass by.

After kissing her breathless again, I get off the floor with her in my arms, holding her tightly, relishing the feel of her heart beat against my chest. Feeling each beat go right through me. My heart is full. I have everything I ever dreamed of and more right here in my arms. I'm almost overwhelmed by the rush of tenderness washing over me. My sweet little brown eyed beauty. Sometimes it's hard to believe that she's human. Sometime I think I'm being too rough with her, but she never breaks, she just takes all I have to give, accommodating me in every way; perfect example being my mad dash across the room, launching myself at her like a projectile missile. Yet here she stands, perfect in every way.

I took her cap off and bury my face in her curls, inhaling her delicious smell – strawberries and cream. I kiss the top of her head, then the back of her ear, placing a kiss behind both. I kiss the nape of her neck- her baby hairs tickling my nostrils. I lick the side of her neck, pepping kisses along her jaw, moving to her chin, down her neck to the hallow at the base then up the other side. All the while, my hands are roaming up and down her almost naked back. Over her exposed shoulders then tangling into her hair again. I return to her luscious lips. Savoring them. Listening to her heart rate increase the more I touch her.

Her arms were around me roaming under my shirt. I stop to pull off the offending t-shirt, giving her better access to my back. I want to feel those hot hands all over every inch of me. I pick her up, she immediately wraps her legs around my waist as I walk to the bed. I sit on the edge with her on my lap, still kissing her lips, the tip of her nose, placing feather like kissed on her eyes, along her jaw and back to her lips. Both of us are fully aroused but I don't want to rush this.

I kiss my way from her neck to her exposed shoulder, across her collar bone to her other shoulder then back to her neck; kissing her frantically beating pulse. I unbutton her apron and my hands traveled down her back and I untied the strings tossing it to the side and pulling off her minuscular top. I chuckled as her breasts sprang free. She was not wearing a bra. Naughty, naughty girl.

My hands automatically curve around her breasts as I admire their perfection. I start massaging them, rubbing the nipples watching them harden as her breasts become fuller. I love her breasts. They fit my hands perfectly. When I couldn't resist the temptation any more, I leaned down and took one into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the hardened peak. I sucked in a little more of her breast. Suckling like I love to do before moving to the other, enjoying the taste and the feel of her hard nipple against my tongue.

I stopped long enough to kiss her sweet lips again. Then moved back to my heavenly pursuit, driving both of us crazy. She gets as much pleasure from this as I do. As much as I love being buried inside her hot body, I love playing with her breasts, sucking, massaging, tweaking even nibbling on her nipples.

I could feel her wetness against my erection. I rubbed my cloth covered cock against her. She threw her head back and push her crotch harder into mine. Only years of restraint kept me from throwing her on the bed and fucking her hard. My hands moved to her hips and we enjoy a few minutes of grinding into each other.

My hands roamed back up her body, lightly touching her everywhere. Her waist, her stomach, her breasts, her shoulders, her back. All got the attention on my hands, the parts my mouth could reach, got the extra bonus of my hungry mouth. I licked and sucked and kissed and nibbled anyway I had access to. I was groaning. The pleasure of being with her, the feel of her skin, her taste and smell were all blowing my mind. No matter how many times I have her like this, it always feels new. The pleasure is exquisite. I know she's on the verge of an orgasm. I could feel and sense it by her moves, and by the sounds coming out of her.

I slip my hands under her skirt. I held my breath for a minute because she was wearing a thong and I need to concentrate really hard to keep my control. Both ass checks were exposed and my hands became attached firmly to them. My fingers curled, copping a feel of those silken globes. Who every invented the thong should be shot. There is no way a man could resist a woman when she wears that tiny piece of fabric. Exposing more that it covers. Well maybe he or she was a genius. I allow myself the pleasure of having my hands on her naked ass as I grind into her again. I know I could make her cum like this but I want to touch and eventually taste the creamy goodness that I could feel drenching the front of my pants, while the scent invade every cell of my body.

I move one hand to her pussy. Feeling the warm wetness. I have to swallow the venom that's pouring into my mouth, demanding a taste of her. I spread her lips and stuck two fingers inside her, curling them to reach the spongy mass inside. Rubbing against it, eliciting more moans from her.

Her breathing is even more erratic, her heart was pounding and her hips were moving against my fingers faster and faster. I keep up the pace she's setting. Wanting her to have her orgasm, I rub her clit with my thumb increasing the pleasure she's already feeling. My mouth is feeling deprived so I lean down and take a nipple in my mouth, grazing my teeth against it before sucking hard.

I feel her body tense for a second, before her muscles tighten around my fingers. I quickly cover her mouth with mine to mute her scream. Although my family knows what we're doing, sometimes it embarrasses her and I don't want that to happen today. I kiss her long and hard, working my fingers inside her until her spasms stop then I pull out my fingers to taste the nectar that covers them. After licking my fingers clean, I lift her off my lap, took off her skirt and thong, then gently lay her on the bed with her stockings and pumps still on. I spread her legs wide and proceed to lap up the rest of that delicious cream, making her cum again and again before I bury my hard throbbing cock deep into that wet, hot, tight pussy so it could finally join in the fun.

Hours later, after threats from my family to come upstairs and drag Bella out of bed, I finally got up so we could have a quick shower. We went downstairs to the delight of our siblings so they could wish her happy birthday and give her gifts. There were lots of hugging and kissing and exclamations of delight as multi colored tissue paper was tossed around as she eagerly pull gift after gift out of glittering bags, giggling like a kid, while our siblings laugh. Thinking yet again, how perfectly she fit into our family. Wondering why it took so long for us to find her.

We all went to the movies so they could spend a few more hours with her, then they went hunting. After dinner, we came home and picked up where we left off after my attack. One day, I'm going to have to ask her what she planned to do when she came out of the bathroom.

I can't wait to tell her about the memory being with her and listening to that song evoked. My human memories have become fuzzy and lots are all but forgotten but a new one surfaced today. I had a flash back to a little brown furry bundle with a red ribbon tied around its neck; a Christmas present from my parents. I look to be five or so and just like the sang says, I remembered that little furry bundle following me around. As the memory flesh out, I remembered it sleeping at the foot of my bed. Waiting for me to come home when I started school. Licking my face, happy to finally have me home. Running around me in circles as we both got older. Playing fetch. I remembered how much I loved Rover. How much he loved me, at least if animals love humans, then he loved me a lot. I wonder what became of him.

Is what being with her will be like. Me revisiting my human life and finding these treasured memories that were buried inside. This is like the little shell I got for her charm bracelet. A plain looking clam shell but when you opened it, there was this perfectly beautiful little pearl nestled inside. This memory is like a treasured pearl. An unexpected surprise, just like my Bella.

For now, I'll let her rest as we both bask in the afterglow. We have forever to talk. I wrapped the comforted tighter around her and snuggled closer. I enjoy watching her sleep. Listening to her talk in her sleep and the sounds she makes when she'd having a sex dream. It's the closest I get to reading her mind. The end of another wonderful day. Another gem, another treasured memory.


	42. Chapter 42

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 42

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"It's time!" Alice yelled.

"It's time for what?" I asked.

"She wants to show us our costumes." Edward responded.

I was a few days before Halloween and Alice was finally ready to unveil our costumes. She gave the guys their costumes and told them to dress and come to the living room so she could see them walk around.

Emmett was Jack sparrow. He had a long-sleeve white shirt with ruffles at the cuffs, black leather vest, a long jacket made from brown distressed leather. It was trimmed with black leather on the collar, down the front and on the pockets. The jacket had huge stud like buttons down the front and on the oversized leather cuffs. This was worn over black pants tucked into brown distressed leather boots that laced up the front. Instead of a belt, there was a red sash around the waist. The end of the sash had gold tassels almost like something you'd see in a window. He even had a braided wig, with red ribbons on the end of two braids which were resting on his chest. This was topped with a black felt hat with large black and grey feathers and of course he had a beard with two twists and a mustache. His accessory was a sword. He looked like he just stepped off the set from one of the movies. Nobody who saw him will mistake him for an ordinary pirate.

Edward was a Royal musketeer from '_The __Man __in __the __Iron __Mask__'_ his cape was made of black velvet with a deep gold silk lining, with embroidered crosses and fleur-de-lis on both the chest and sleeves. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with puffy sleeves tucked into black pants, black leather boots and black leather gloves. To complete the outfit, he had a black wide brimmed suede hat with a dark red trim, matching suede hat band, an antique button holding up one side and black feathers in the back. His accessory was a musketeer sword.

Jasper was a cowboy. His costume was a white long sleeve off-white shirt, brown suede vest with old fashioned silver buttons and a collar, a long dark brown duster coat, dirty-wash blue jeans and a red bandana with white designs tied around his neck. He also had short brown boots which he was wearing under his jeans, a black holster and a toy gun. On his head was a huge brown felt hat.

After Alice checked out each costume, she sent the guys off to change. Then it was time to try on ours.

Rosalie was going as Angelica Teach who was the daughter of the dreaded pirate Black Beard and she was a love from Jack Sparrows' past. Her costume was a peasant top with long sleeves, a black low cut corset with gold trimming down the front, a long green vest with gold paisley design, a belt with an ornate gold buckle, black leggings, and tall black boots with these little black covers so they looked flared at the top. Over this was a burgundy quilted jacket with black leather trim from the collar all the way down the front. She also had a black felt hat with a gold buckle and two brown feathers. Her accessories were a cross necklace and ring, a pirate sword and a compass. She also had to wear a black wig because Angelica was Spanish. Alice told her that she and Emmett had to watch the last movie again to learn the mannerisms for their characters.

"Rosalie, you look great. You and Emmett will make a perfect pirate couple." I was very excited.

My costume was outrageous. I think she did this deliberately to make Edward crazy. It was supposed to be a musketeer outfit but besides the hat, sword and the gold cross, this was nothing a musketeer was going to wear. A white satin corset embellished with crystals (Swarovski Crystals according to Alice) and gilded cross on the front and ribbon lacing on the back. There was boning all around to enhance my figure. This came with a white satin cape which was trimmed with gold and closed at my neck with a white pearl button. I had a huge white hat which was decorated with gold trim around the rim, a gold ribbon holding up one side and white feathers at the back. I was wearing this with a tiny gold mini skirt and sheer fishnet thigh high stockings with lace top. My accessory was also a sword. Edward was going to flip. I think I'll have to get gold leggings to wear under the skirt. There's no way I could leave the house in this.

"Alice, are you crazy? Edward and I will never leave the house with me dressed like this." Both she and Rosalie started to laugh. Then she threw a white satin thong at me.

"Just kidding; I know how he goes crazy when he sees your corsets or any undergarments or any exposed flesh, in fact he goes crazy any time he looks or thinks of you for that matter. I saw this and I thought it would be a nice surprise for him when we get back from the party or better yet, you guys could leave early and since we vampires don't need sleep, we'll be partying well into the morning so you'll have the house all to yourself. You could wear the corset under your real costume and ask him to help you undress.

Then she pulled out another musketeer costume. A black long sleeve velvet dress with ruffled lace trim on the skirt to look like a petticoat and a satin collar also trimmed in lace. The front of the dress had a gold fleur-de-lis. The sleeves were decorated with two strips of gold satin ribbons. The dress had a ribbon lace up back for a snug fit. I had a black hat with a purple hat band, a buckle and a yellow feather, black fishnet stockings, white gloves and tall black leather boots with chunky heels. This costume matched Edwards perfectly.

Of course Alice was a cowgirl, what else could she be if Jasper was a cowboy. The other alternatives were a saloon girl or a sheriff. She was wearing a pink and white cropped tie short sleeve top with a mini denim skirt. She had a black string tie with a pink clip, pink and white holster with two toy pink and white guns, pink cowboy hat and white leather boots. She was wearing a blond wig. She looks more like a Barbie Doll than anything else.

We were ready for our first College Halloween party – actually our first college party. The party was Friday night. Since Halloween was on Monday, all the parties were between Friday and Saturday, with a kids' event planned for Sunday afternoon on the campus. I don't know how it happened but out of all the volunteers we meet at events, these four seem to gravitate to us. They names were Alec, Demetri, Gianna and Jane Lombardi. The girls were freshmen like us and the guys were sophomores. The day the posters for the MET Opera season were posted, we were standing in front of the theater and my siblings were telling me about Italy and how great the Opera was over there, when Jane and Alec walked over to join our group.

"Are you planning to get tickets for Live At the HOP?" Jane asked.

"Yes, we've seen the live performances in Italy and NY but we want to see them with Bella."

"Great, we've seen them too but we thought it would be nice to watch them again."

"Have you been to Italy recently?" Alec asked.

"No, it's been years but we always enjoy going to Europe. What about you? I've noticed your accent." Alice chimed in.

"Our family moved here from Italy. Our father was the ambassador to Italy and lived there for a long time before retiring and returning to the States. We were born there and spent half our lives over there." Jane informed us.

"Do you miss Italy?" Alice asked.

"We go back every summer. We have a lot of family over there since our father's family was originally from Italy and our mom is Italian. Our dad met her while he was stationed over there."

That's how we started talking more and more with the Jane and the others. Demetri and Gianna are their cousins. They kept inviting us to functions at their Houses. Finally when they invited us to a joint party a few of the Greek Houses were having off campus, we accepted.

The party will be held, at Rachel's Lakeside restaurant/catering hall from 7 p.m. until whenever. A local band was providing entertainment along with a DJ from the school station. There were giving prizes for the scariest costume and other prizes.

* * *

><p>Friday night, we all got dressed early. The Lombardi's were part of the organizing committee so they had to get there a little earlier for final checks. They invited us to come out early so we could see the place before it got too crowded. All they would tell us is that it will be awsome.<p>

"Do you like my Musketeer costume?" I asked innocently as I walked into the living room. I dressed in Alice's room since there was a surprise for Edward under my dress.

"More than you know." and he kissed the top of my head.

I looked at him puzzling over his cryptic answer and wondering if he read Alice's mind but he wasn't giving anything away. He just looked at me with a smirk on his face.

From the time we got to the driveway of the restaurant, it was like crossing a portal into another world. The driveway was decorated with tombstones and skulls. Bodies hung from trees. There was crime scene tape around a patch of bushes and a white chalk outline of a body on the road with red paint to simulate blood. Most of the trees were covered with some kind of white stuff and moss with eyes peeking out. Besides the spooky jack-a-lanterns, eerie black lights were the only illuminations.

When we all got out of our cars, we were all exclaming about the scene before us.

"This is so cool."

"I'm glad we accepted their invitation."

"If they spend so much time on the outside, I can't wait to see inside."

If I didn't know this was a real restaurant, I would think that it was an actual haunted house. The façade looked like a huge dilapidated ancient structure. The main structure was held up by six pillars, it was three stories high. The effect went down the entire front of the building. All the windows on the first and second floors looked covered in grime. The whole thing was a mixture between a dirty green and grey. Vines were climbing up the walls and it had a lost abandoned creepy look. The only sign of life was the light in a third floor/attic window which made it even creepier. There were special effects of thunder and lightening.

More spooky jack-a-lanterns were lining the walkway to the door which was covered with cobwebs and vines. When we stepped on the mat in front of the door, there was this piercing scream followed by an evil villainous laugh – it sounded like Vincent Price. I nearly jumped out of my skin. All my siblings thought it was funny except me. Then the door automatically squeaked open slowly into a dark narrow hallway. If Edward wasn't right behind me, I probably would have turned back.

Demitri met us in the entrance. I tried to keep a straight face when I saw his costume.

"I can't believe you transformed this place into a haunted house." I said, "it's really spooky."

"The groups have being doing this for a few years now. Different locations and a few changes to keep things fresh but most of the scenery are stored in a basement on campus. Each house add to it every year so we have an extensive amount of scene setters to choose from."

"Aren't you afraid that strangers will just walk in?" Jasper asked.

"Once the party gets started, a few of us will take turns at the door, once all the names are checked off our lists, the door will be closed. There is a bar you push to open it from the inside so anyone could leave whenevery they like but nobody could come in."

He walked down the hall and he called the others. Like Demitri, they were all vampires. The flowing full-length black satin capes lined in deep red with stand up collars, the immaculate old fashioned white shirts, the guys wore burgundy velvet vests with old fashioned silver buttons, and a jeweled medallion on a red satin ribbon and black pants. The girls were wearing long flowing skirts and corsets instead of a vest with black velvet chokers. I tried to keep from laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Humans dressed like vampires and vampires dressed like human characters.

"Why vampires?" I had to ask.

"We like the legends, the elegance, the fact that they have mind control over their victims, the whole coming out only at night thing, living in a castle like Count Dracula. It's all great. Coming from Italy, we've heard lots of these stories. Some people swear they were real. There is even a festival every year in Volteria to celebrate the expulsion of vampires from the city. Almost everyone gets dressed up in red robes during the day and at night most people wear black. In fact, lost of the robes are reversible so you could switch without having to go home. Some even wear fangs." Jane explained.

"Yes, we've seen that a time or two. Maybe one year we'll take Bella."

"Just walk around; we have to check everything before the party starts." Demitri said, then they all disappeared in different directions.

I exchanged a quick glance with Edward. She was actually talking about Carlisle's friends. If they only knew vampires were alive and in their midst. We walked into the room behind us. There was a sign on the wall - Grand Ballroom – enter if you dare.

The ballroom was huge, according to the website; it could easily hold three hundred people. It was decorated like an old fashioned English ballroom with a twist. There were columns and arches and fake balconies (similar to the balconies at a theater). On the ledge of each balcony was a skull. The lighting fixtures on the walls looked like torches. On both sides of the door was another spooky jack-a-lantern and one corner had a tombstone complete with a pile of dirt and a skull.

There were chandeliers with dim candle like bulbs and cobwebs in every nook and cranny. There were bats hanging from under some of the balconies. The further I went into the room, the more ghoulish it appeared. I glimpsed a few skeletons in raggedy clothes with glowing eyes and outstretched arms in dark places.

The color of the set design looked like mauve with burgundy accents. The carpet reflected the same colors with a geometric design. It didn't help that there were scary looking, ghosts, zombies, vampires, werewolves, mass murderers and other monsters walking around, checking things. There was spooky music coming from the surround sound speakers with other spooky noises as other props were checked and tested. I know I hang with vampires so I shouldn't be afraid of these make believe decorations but even with my five vampire bodyguards, I was a little scared.

The bar was just as bad. Most of the barstools were occupied by skeletons, zombies and other nightmarish beings. On the bar in front of these creatures were glasses with disgusting looking concoctions. I was an eye ball or two. Some of the glasses had smoke coming out of them. Cobwebs and fake dust covered the bottles of liquor on the shelves. There were two animal heads hanging from the wall behind the bar and the eyes were moving as if they were following you around the room. Really spooky.

A smaller ballroom had seats, some of which were covered with cobwebs and a few more creatures seated around the room. The walls were covered by fabric painted to resemble a grave yard, with the grim reaper and other ghouls walking around. There was a little bit of fog circulating to give the room a creepy graveyard look and feel. There was a huge screen on the far wall so I assumed they were planning on playing scary movies here.

"Bella, be careful." I heard Edward saying behind me as I was walking down the aisle to see if I could find the projector. Before I could answer him, one of the creatures jumped out at me. I screamed so hard I scared myself even more. Everyone rushed to my side to comfort me. Apparently some of the figures were real. It was their job to use the element of surprise to scare unsuspecting guests. I turned into the test dummy. Edward hugged me tightly against him while my heart settled back in my chest and my breathing returned to normal. This is the last time I wander around alone tonight. I know if we were alone, he would have been more explicit by telling me what danger was laying in wait for me but we have to be careful when we're around others.

"That was fantastic." The monster yelled. "I hope everyone reacts like you."

"Glad to help." I said sarcastically.

"Sweetheart, are you OK?"

"I'm just being silly. I know it's not real but I can't help my human reactions." I muttered into his chest.

"Do you need more people to do that?" Emmett was the first to ask. I'm sure he was trying hard not to laugh at my reaction. He thinks most of the things I do are funny so this must be hilarious to him. Only his concern for me was keeping him from rolling on the floor laughing.

My vampires could stay still for hours, so they volunteered to act like props. They were given bags of cobweb and told to pick a spot in any of the rooms or the hallways and just jump out randomly. I don't know how scary Alice will be in her pink and white outfit but if she growls, then all bets are off. Actually her outfit might be a good disguise, something normal looking them wham! A vicious growling vampire in your face. They plan to change locations to keep up the element of surprise and with the speed they move, it would be impossible to see them in this dim lighting.

The girls took me to the bathroom after that because I didn't want to go after the place was crowded with more creepy looking ghouls. Alice went on and on about how clever they were with the use of props and scene setters. It was a great compliment to the organizers when she said it was exactly how she would have design most of it. When she finally finished extoling the genius that did such a stupendous job, I was able to ask the question that was on my mind since we got here.

"Alice, why didn't you pick scary costumes?" I asked. I know from the pictures of the restaurant on the internet, it was usually a beautiful place for weddings, conventions and banquets but I'm sure she knew it was going to be transformed into a spooky mansion.

"Would you really want to walk around like a monster all night? Anyway, not everyone will be wearing scary costumes and I didn't want any of us to get picked for the costume contest. Plus I didn't want to buy separate costumes for the children's Halloween party on Sunday."

We all look great and that's all that matters and when she put it like that, it does make sense. We get to wear our costumes for two days instead of wasting money on two separate sets of costumes and what would happen if everyone was dressed in a scary costume?

By the time we got back, all the sound checks were done and every prop was fully operational. The band was tuning up their instruments so the spooky music was turned off. That was a relief.

They left to go find their hiding spots before the crowd got here while Edward sat with me at the back of the movie room. The first movie was The Rocky Horror Picture Show so we watched that. After the movie, Edward took me to the bar for refreshments. There was now a list of drinks on a chalk board behind the bar.

1. Black Martini

2. Devil's Blood Cocktail

3. Rotten Pumpkin

4. Brain Hemmorage

5. Pumpkin Pie

6. Dragon's Blood Punch

From the names of most of the drinks, I was ready to skip a drink and go straight to the dance floor. The only one that looked remotely appealing was # 5. I was about to order that when Edward told me it had alcohol and ordered # 6 instead. He said that was the only non-alcoholic drink on the menu. Someone ordered #4 and it really looked like a piece of a brain in a jar with blood on the bottom. Yuck. After my dragon's blood punch which was not as bad as the name – it tasted like red fruit punch with ginger ale to give it a fizz, we went back to the ballroom and danced every song. Occasionally one of our siblings joined us, telling us about the fun they were having scaring people.

The band stopped playing just before midnight and called everyone to the ballroom. The tolling of a bell could be heard all around us. We moved to the back of the room so we could get our group back together as they entered and all six of us in the back will not draw as much attention. It was Halloween and it was dim in here but we're so used to being cautious. When most of the kids showed up, the DJ announced that she was going to play some traditional Halloween songs and wanted to do a few group dances. Everyone spread out. The first song was Michael Jackson's "Thriller" so we started doing the moves from the video. Then they played _"I Put a Spell on You", "Bad to the Bone", "Ghouls Night Out", "Werewolves Of London", "Monster Mash" and "Time Warp" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ By the time this song was finished, I was pooped. Edward and I said goodbye to everyone and left. It was a great party and like Alice said, not everyone was a scary monster. There were good and bad angels, fairies, lots of super heroes, all the Wizard of Oz characters and even some celebrity look-alikes. Plus lots of costumes I couldn't identify.

All the way home, I was thinking about my little surprise. Edward had his hand on my knee; absent mindedly rubbing his thumb against my stockings. I was anxious to get home. Whenever I sneaked a peek at Edward, he'd be staring at me with a dark hungry look. At one point, I saw him stiffen and I could tell he was holding his breath. Oh boy, vampire senses and unruly teenage hormones are not always a good mix because between his hand stimulating me, whether he means to or not and my imagination - picturing what will happen when we get home, I was wet.

When we got home, before we even got upstairs, Edward had me pinned against the wall.

"Mrs. Cullen, I know what you're wearing under that dress and I'm glad that was not the costume you wore to the party because we would have been detained for hours while I had my wicked way with you before I let you leave the house, then I would have found a dark corner at the party to ravish you again and again, then all the time we were dancing, my fingers would have been over every inch of the delectable body while I whisper dirty things in your ears. You don't know how hard it was to pretend that I didn't know what you girls were up to."

He finished his speech and smiled; that panty dropping smile that makes me wet and my knees weak as if I wasn't wet enough already. I was totally turned on and he knew it. Good thing I was trapped between the wall and his unyielding body or my knees might have given way. Before I could think of a witty response, he crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was long and hard.

My body awakened, responding to him. I felt the pull straight to my pussy. The moisture deep inside me started to flow again. I was tingling all over and not the creepy tingling feeling I got earlier at the party. He turned me around and made quick work of undoing the lace at my back. Then the dress was lifted off me and tossed to the side. Then my beautiful corset joined it on the floor. He turned me around to face him and he ripped off my thong. Then his cape joined my dress. His hands moved down to my breasts, twisting my nipples between his fingers. He nibbled on my neck and my ear. I moaned at the pleasure that was overtaking my body, running through my veins, spiking my desire.

He kissed his way to my breasts, licking my nipples before taking one in his mouth; teasing me with his tongue before he started sucking. My hands went to his shoulders for balance. My knees were threating to buckle under the assault of his mouth. The muscles inside me started to quiver long before his fingers entered me. Increasing my need for him. I could feel how wet his fingers were as he pushed and pulled them in and out of me. Between his mouth, moving from one breast to the next and the rhythm his fingers were setting, I was on the verge of an orgasm. I could feel the spring uncoiling.

Before I reached my peak, he picked me up, pinning me higher on the wall. I heard his zipper just before his hard cock was teasing my entrance. Increasing my anticipation, driving me crazy. Now that he was closer, I immediately wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me again then plunged into me with one hard thrust. I moaned louder. This felt so good.

"This is going to be hard so brace yourself." I couldn't move if I wanted to. I was pinned against the wall, my feet were wrapped around his waist and even if I was on my feet they would be useless. They turned to jelly as soon as he gave his little speech.

He started moving. Pumping in and out of me. My muscles were tightening around him. I wasn't going to last long. Faster and faster. Hard and deep. He continued this way, every time I thought I about to fall off the edge; he's let up a bit only to start his relentless pounding again.

When I felt him expand inside me, I knew he was close too. He picked up the pace. Then with one hard thrust, I fell over the edge uttering a cry. Waves of pleasure washed over me. He continued pounding into me, riding the waves of my orgasm before giving in to his. I was weak. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"One day I'm not going to be able to control myself when I see you wearing something like that. Now let's take a bath. I think we both need to relax."

He walked upstairs with me clinging to him and went straight to the bathroom. He started the bath and deposited me in the tub.

"I'm going to get our clothes. Alice will have a fit if we couldn't wear them on Sunday."

When he returned, he settled me between his legs and we started talking about the party; we couldn't believe Jane and the others love of vampires and the story about Aro and the other vampires in Italy because really, what other vampires could the stories be about? I teased him telling him that's why Jane was interested in him before she fould out we were married. He just laughed. I told him how much fun I had after the initial scary moments. We wondered which of the monsters won the scariest or best costume, we laughed at how much fun our siblings had scaring people and marveled at the magnitude of planning such an event. The organizers went all out to create the perfect atmosphere for the party.

I was so engrossed in our conversation, I didn't notice when the water started leaving the tub. Only when my breasts were exposed did I look down in surprise to see the water getting lower. Edward wanted to shampoo my hair so I stood with my back to him while he gently shampooed and conditioned my hair, taking his time to untangle the knots with his fingers. When he was done, he wrapped me in a large fluffy towel and said, "Finally, I think we're both relaxed enough for some more fun."

That's the last words spoken until our whispered words of love hours later. Before that, the only sounds coming from us were groans, moans, and an occasional scream from me. Every inch of my body got attention from his hands and mouth. It was another long, sensual torturous but very enjoyable night, or dawn as it was since it was well after midnight.

* * *

><p>It snowed on Saturday – a freak October storm that hit the Eastern part of the country. Luckily we only got a few inches at Dartmouth but we didn't do anything much. Originally we had planned to go to <em>Spooky World &amp; Nightmare New England<em>. It was supposed to be New England's version of _'Six Flags Fright Night'_. Instead I bundled up and we went out back. The guys scrapeed up all the snow from around the house to make a big mound so we could make a snow man, then we destroyed him and had a snow ball fight. After that, I carried to the libruary and placed in front of the fire. They made me drink hot chocolate and watched me eat smores – taking turns to toast the marshmallows in the fireplace. We played board games, we could only play game with dice because nobody could guest the outcome, it's all up to chance. It was a nice fun family day.

On Sunday, from 2-6PM, thirty-five campus organizations participated in a free community event for the local children. Webster Avenue, better known as Fraternity Row, was shut down to accommodate "Halloween at Dartmouth." Jane and her family were part of this event so we volunteered to help out. Alice did face painting, the guys helped with the haunted houses and Rosalie and I gave out programs and maps of all of the participating Greek houses and other stations run by residential clusters and other organizations. Children who attended the event painted and carved pumpkins, ate cotton candy, had their faces painted, decorated cupcakes and made bracelets and necklaces.

The kids were adorable. Costumes ranged from toddlers in full dragon suits to six goth girls complete with black clothes, faces painted white, and fake nose rings, ghouls, princesses, vampires and the occasional Harry Potter. A little girl dressed as a spiderweb ghost, her costume was a ghost wig, a hooded gauze coat, dress with tattered edge spider web detailing with spiders, told me she was most looking forward to the bouncy house. She was also looking forward to trick-or-treating. From the reactions we got from the children and their parents, we knew everyone has a great time.

In addition to the Dodecaphonics, who sang in front of one of the sorority houses, a Chinese dance troupe, the Dog Day Players and the Rockapellas performed.

The Greek organizations usually have a negative stigma because most people only hear about the partying but since I've been here, I realized that all of the Greek houses do lots of fundraising, volunteering and other charity activities.

After that, we went to Live at the HOP. They had a showing of DON GIOVANNI which was part of the MET Opera live in HD series. According to the program, it was a new production - _Mariusz Kwiecien brings his youthful and sensual interpretation of Mozart's timeless anti-hero to the Met for the first time, under the direction of Tony Award-winning director Michael Grandage and with Fabio Luisi conducting. Also starring Marina Rebeka, Barbara Frittoli, Ramón Vargas, and Luca Pisaroni. Italian with subtitles__._I didn't have to worry about the subtitles because Edward translated it for me, whispering the lines in my ear. This was my first Opera. It reminded me a that scene in _'Pretty Woman'_, now I know how Julia Roberts felt. It was beautiful. Even though Don Giovanni was a rake, I felt sorry when he died.

On Halloween night, Dartmouth College Organist performed selected "famous scary" pieces in a free concert at 10 p.m. at Rollins Chapel. She played "Rhumba" by Robert Elmore, "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod, "Toccata and Fugue in d minor" by J.S. Bach, "Scherzo 'Cats' from American Suite" by Jean Langlais, and "Toccata 'Tu es Petrus'" by Henri Mulet. The brothers from one of the fraternity houses decorated the chapel to make it look spooky. The sounds of the organ had shivers running down my spine. After the concert, candy was handed out to audience on our way out. Lucky me, I get to eat all the candy by myself.

Our first college Halloween. What fun. I know if I wasn't with them, my siblings would not have participated in any of this weekend's activities so once again, I'm happy to introduce them to the fun side of being teenagers. Now we have to buckle down and concentrate on school work again. Soon it will be Thanksgiving and finals.

* * *

><p>AN: - The restaurant mentioned is real. I found it while doing research for Halloween parties because it was the the location for a charity Halloween event that weekend.

_Spooky World & Nightmare New England is also real. If you're interested, just Google it._

The campus activities were taken from the Dartmouth website.

Recipes for the drinks at the bar could be found on the following sites.

1-5 – whattodrink . c o m/halloween/

6. Dragon's Blood Punch – Food Network – Sandra Lee


	43. Chapter 43

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 43

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After Halloween, we threw ourselves into our studies. Actually I threw myself into my studies while my siblings helped with their photographic memories by reading all my books and other course work and acting like walking encyclopedias. It was work, work and more work. We went to one football game otherwise, we stayed home while I studied and when I had any free time we entertained ourselves.

Thanksgiving break was from November 22 to 28. Edward's been busy making plans, deciding on different options because there are so many things he wants me to see. I kept reminding him that we have forever to travel but he wanted to start now.

A few weeks ago he asked, "Bella, do you have any preference of where you want to go for Thanksgiving break?"

"I don't care, as long as we're together." I was busy with my studying; I had already told him we could go anywhere he wanted.

"New York."

"Paris."

"Italy"

After hearing my siblings, I changed my reply.

"Remember we have less than a week and unlike my vampire family, I have to worry about finals as soon as we get back. I can't have jet lag; I don't care where we go, as long as it's within the continental US. Make your plans and I don't want to know about it until after my final class. I don't want to get distracted and start daydreaming about it. I trust you honey, I know you'll pick somewhere fun. Just surprise me." Never in my wildest dream did I think those words would ever come out of my mouth. Before I met Edward and even in the beginning of our relationship, I hated surprises. Knowing that I could trust him completely to always do what's in my best interest, has changed my perspective on a lot of things.

They all laughed. After that, Edward didn't mention Thanksgiving but I knew he was going ahead with his plans. He's been spending lots of time on his laptop and on the phone in the library.

Charlie knows I'm not coming home for Thanksgiving but he's seen me a few times since we moved here so he doesn't mind. Plus I call him every weekend just to say hello. He plans to work over the holiday to give his married officers time with their families. He's coming down for the first home game in December so we could catch up.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Edward's hands on my breasts.<p>

"Morning sweetheart. I've been waiting patiently for you to open those beautiful eyes."

"Morning, I'll be right back."

"No you don't." He put his leg over me, effectively keeping me from leaving the bed.

"I'm not letting you leave yet; I was having fun with your naked breasts."

"Is that why I'm not wrapped up in my blanket?"

"I was laying besides you, and I started thinking about the future and I realized that I love your breasts so much, I don't know if I want to share them with anyone, even if we have a child." He said laughing.

"Would you really deprive your own child of breast milk?"

"Maybe, these are mine, I love them, and I don't like to share."

I started giggling until he squeezed them, turning my giggle into a moan as pleasure coursed through me.

He started demonstrating just how much he loved them. I think he could do that all day if I let him. He started tweaking and licking my nipples, massaging my breasts, sucking as if he was getting nourishment from them. Soon I was almost out of my mind with pleasure. I was squirming under him.

One hand left my breast as he lightly grazed his fingers over my hip and along my tight, lifting my leg over his bringing me closer to him as his fingers explored my ass and inner thigh. I kept waiting for his fingers to travel just a little further to relieve the need building in me - I wanted it so badly, my skin was tingling. I whimpered each time his hands passed down my body but stopped just short of where I wanted it most. Even his erection was being elusive. I could feel it against my leg but I couldn't maneuver myself in the right position for it to slip inside me. He continued suckling me, creating a delicious pull deep inside. I was getting more and more aroused and my juices were flowing freely. I tried hooking my leg higher and pulling him closer but he wasn't budging.

"Edward please. You're going to kill me." I've lost track of time since he started torturing me.

"Are you sure you're ready for me?"

"I need you now."

"Your wish is my command; I'm all yours." With that, he shifted so he was on his back. I planted my feet on either side of his hips and positioned myself so the head of his cock was at my entrance. I slowly lowered myself, letting him penetrate me one inch at a time. As much as I wanted to just sit on it and start riding him hard, I forced myself to go slowly enhancing the anticipation of the pleasure I'd get once he was fully sheathed inside me. I was well lubricated so he was sliding in nice and smooth.

I moaned louder when he was all the way in. I don't think I'd ever get used to the way he fills me up, especially in this position. My muscles were already grabbing him greedily so I started moving. Going up and down; using the muscles in my thighs to lift myself until just the head was inside me then slowly going back down. Up and down, up and down I went, enjoying the feel of his hard cock going in and out of me and relishing the powerful feeling I got from having him under; letting me take my pleasure from him. I loved watching him as he laid there with his hooded eyes taking in my every move. There was something erotic about the deceptive way he was laying there looking helpless while I took as much or as little of him as I desired. It was all about me, my needs being satisfied at my pace. I could feel the tension in his body as he tried not to push up or take control. The longer I continued this erotic ride, the more my moans and groans become louder. I had no inhibitions. I was lost in a haze of pleasure.

After a while, my legs got too weak to support me so I lowered myself and placed my legs behind him. I started rocking and grinding against him. He lifted his back off the bed, placed his hands under my tights and used them to pull me into him as he started thrusting. My hands were on his chest, his shoulders, his arms, his necks; touching him, feeling the electricity flow between us. I stared into his eyes, drinking in the tenderness and love reflected in their depts. We continued like that, both of us moving in harmony. No rush, just rocking and grinding into each other. Enjoying the friction of his cock moving in and out as my muscles clenched and relaxed around him. Hard and soft, hot and cold, complete opposites working together to create this europhic feeling.

His hands returned to my breasts, tweaking my nipples between his fingers, gently pulling them out then rubbing his cold palms over the sensitive buds. The intimacy of the position and all the stimulation only increased my need for him. He kissed my forehead, then the side of my lips, then the tip of my nose before moving back to my lips. At first I resisted him. He sucked and licked my closed lips, coaxing them open until he had enough room to thrust his tongue inside. I forgot all about morning breath and delighted in the taste and feel of his tongue. I threw myself into the kiss and was returning it just as passionately. I eventually stopped our kiss, grasping for breath. He held my hips as he pushed up into me a little harder, increasing the pressure building inside me.

Soon we were teasing and tickling and tasting each other again, our lips hungrily seeking out the other's taste. Our tongues dueling for control as the kiss continued. We went from tasting lips and tongues to nibbling necks and ears. I licked his neck and started sucking. I switched to the other side. If it was possible, he would have a hickey on both sides of his neck. I licked his neck and started sucking. I switched to the other side. If it was possible, he would have a hickey on both sides of his neck. We were placing little kisses on noses, eyelids and foreheads. Tenderly caressing cheeks and staring deep into each other's eyes; communicating our love. I was enjoying this sensual, languid dance we were doing. We were kissing, touching, rocking and grinding against each other. No other world existed except the one we created in our bed. It was just the two of us and the sensual erotic noises our loving was making.

I was like a woman possessed. My hands were all over him. I couldn't touch enough of that smooth marble like skin. I couldn't get enough of his taste. I couldn't get enough of his touch. Hot blood was pulsing through my veins, threatening to consume me as my need increased. I wanted more, more of his taste, his touch and his smell. I could never get enough. I wanted to stay joined with him forever.

We gradually built up momentum. To increase our pleasure even more, I decided to squeeze my PC muscles. Contracting as hard and as long as I could then releasing. He felt even bigger and harder.

He growled.

"Bella, stop. If you keep this up, I'm going to cum."

"I read this on the Cosmo website. I thought I'd try it to see if it works, I've been practicing."

"Well it works, I never thought you could get tighter."

"It feels good for me also."

"So hot, so tight. I could never get enough of you." The intensity of his gaze made my insides flutter. He was devouring me with his eyes, as his body possessed mine.

I did the muscle squeezing a few more times before he decide to take control. He flipped me over placing my legs over his arms and thrusting deep and hard. I was helpless to do anything but enjoy the delicious feelings coursing through me. His thrusts became harder, deeper, working me into a frenzy. I grabbed his shoulders, squeezing harder as I got closer to the edge. He was taking me higher and higher with each look, each thrust, each word or sound that he uttered.

I was making unintelligible sounds. Each thrust making me lose more control. The coil in my stomach was coming undone. In and out. Hard and deep. Sensing how close I was, he picked up the pace. Faster and faster he went. Holding my hips and pounding into me. My orgasm crashed over me. Bright lights flashing before my eyes. My heart was pounding. Still he kept up his pace. Before one orgasm stopped, another began, exquisite pleasure taking control of every cell in my body. In and out. In and out. Hard, fast deep. His pace was merciless but my body welcomed him, sucking him in over and over. When my next orgasm hit, he groaned as he emptied his seed inside me. When I finally stopped contracting around him, he laid next to me, cuddling me against him. Holding me tight.

We hugged and kissed and caressed for a while before he asked, "What else did you learn on that site?"

"You'll find out in time. You're not the only one with secrets." I laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

I took up our aborted conversation. "You were saying something about not sharing with your child."

"Yes, how am I supposed to give this up for however long it takes for you to have a baby and breast him or her?"

"We haven't decided anything yet. What brought this on?"

"I had a lot of time to think while you're sleeping. In a week you have to get your next shot, unless you decide otherwise. It may take months for your cycle to regulate itself but if things go the way we hope, eventually you'll get pregnant and I'll have to share you with a little person – hopefully a little girl with chocolate brown eyes. Anyway, during that time, I'll just have to watch that little mouth at your gorgeous breasts. I think I'm going to be jealous of the little thing; it's going to deprive me from loving you, then it's going to take all the pleasure from your breasts while I just look on. No spending hours loving you, it's enough to make me depressed." I know he wasn't serious but I had to tease him.

"You're so old fashioned. Pregnant people have sex you know."

"Yes, but I'd be afraid of hurting you or the baby. We don't know how your body will react to being pregnant."

"You're so silly, for someone so knowledgeable in sexual positions, I'm sure you could come up with one that would be safe." I barely finished as I started giggling at the look on his face.

"You think that's funny?"

"No," but I couldn't stop giggling.

"I'll show you what's funny," he said and started tickling me. Good thing it was Saturday so we were alone because the noises we were making were enough to wake the dead – as if our lovemaking wasn't loud enough now this. I was giggling hysterically and he was growling while he ticked my ribs. I was squirming and wiggling as I tried to escape his relentless hands, even hitting him with a pillow before he took it and threw it across the room. He moved down the bed and captured my feet; tickling the soles. I tried to kick his hands away to no avail. When I couldn't take any more, I decided to beg.

"Edward, please, I'll do anything you want if you stop."

"I'll hold on to that promise for another time." He gave me a smirk and I remembered our wedding night when he decided to use one of those promises.

Instead of just releasing my feet, he started massaging them, moving slowly up my leg, from the soles of my feet to my calves, massaging, kissing and caressing his way up. When he got to my thighs, he spread them far apart and settled between them. Making sounds deep in his throat as me tasted me. Licking and sucking my lips before parting them and fucking me with his tongue.

I was in a heightened state of bliss. In my more coherent moments, I wondered just how he could do the things he does with his tongue. Flicking it so fast and curling it, not to mention how long it felt. At other times, the pleasure was too sweet to think about anything but my impending climax.

As if his tongue wasn't enough to drive me wild, he grazed my clit with his teeth and added his long, cold fingers to the mix. I was moaning and gyrating and holding his head hostage between my legs never wanting him to stop. As my orgasm spiraled out of control, my muscles tightening around his fingers and gushed juices all over them.

I know what he means. I'll have to research pregnancy sex. There is no way I could go for months without this. Knowing how old fashioned he is, he might decide not touch me from the time he learns I'm pregnant until the baby is done breastfeeding. Some good hard facts are what I'll need to change his mind. Eventually I staggered into the bathroom, my knees still shaky from our morning activities.

When I got back to bed, I decided to continue this all important discussion.

"I'm not going to take the shot. I've been on it for over a year. We don't know how long it's going to take to get out of my system. I've decided to do this and I want to start as soon as possible."

"I should use a condom until after your first period so we could anticipate the blessed event."

"No condoms. Just let it happen. I don't want to put too much focus on it or I'm going to get stressed out. We'll continue the way we are now. We'll know when I'm pregnant and we'll take it from there."

"Bella, are you sure? It could happen in a few months. Are you really ready for this?"

"Yes, I'm ready." With those words, we were ready to move on, I love college but I love my life with Edward more. Having Edward's child is something I've been dreaming of, now that it's within sight; I'm not going to delay. We'll find a way around pregnancy, the baby and school. This is much more important to me. I have the rest of my life to go to college; my human life is not guaranteed so '_I have to take the bull by the horns'_ as the saying goes.

Everything will work out. During Homecoming Weekend, Carlisle and Esme told us of their decision to move down early next year. Carlisle wants to devote his time to research. Maybe even take a trip to Brazil to get permission to do DNA tests on Nahuel. He's already put in the paperwork at the hospital and is looking for a replacement so his patients will get the same level of care after he leaves. Whenever it happens, we'll be prepared.

* * *

><p>"Ok, as promised, I'll finally tell you where we're going, unless you want to wait until we get to the train station."<p>

"We're not flying?"

"No, it's easier to take the train."

"Ok, fess up."

"We're going to the Big Apple."

"We're going to New York?"

"You did say anywhere within the US."

"I know, I'm happy. I always wanted to go to NY."

"Then I'm glad I'm able to make that wish come true. Since New York City is only 11/2 hours by train, we're taking Amtrax - Acela Express from here to Penn Station. It's now just after 4 PM so we're heading straight for the train station. We're meeting everyone at station. The train leaves 6:38 PM and we'll pull into NY at 8:05 PM – in time for dinner and to take in a little of the night lights."

I launched myself into his arms. Kissing him until I was breathless then both of us giggling like fools while the students from my lit class walked around us with smirks on their faces. Some looking at us as if we were exotic animals in a zoo, a few making remarks about PDA. This just made me giggle more. He took my book bag and held my hand as we hurried into the waiting taxi that would take us to meet our siblings at the train station for the start of another adventure. I was grinning from ear to ear.

I was really excited; there were so many things I wanted to see in NY. I started making a list in my head, The Statue of liberty, Empire State Building, Central Park, Rockefeller Center and the list went on and on. I was almost bouncing like Alice does when she gets excited. I think some of my siblings traits are rubbing off on me just like my human behavior was rubbing off on them. I couldn't wait for the trip to start so we could start exploring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train ride was fast but I was glad when we pulled into Penn Station. We took a couple of yellow cabs to the hotel because that was the easiest way to get around. We were staying at The DoubleTree Suites by Hilton right in Times Square so we could see the parade from our hotel window. Edward found out that the hotels along the parade route have special packages for Thanksgiving, that's why he chose this hotel. He told me our rooms are overlooking the street so I don't have to stand outside in the cold for hours to see the parade. This worked out great because we are right in the middle of everything. We dropped our bags off and headed out. I didn't want to waste a minute.

Walking around Times Square was amazing. The lighted billboards competing for your attention, the shops, the restaurants, the people hustling along, the taxis honking, the marques for the Broadway shows, the street vendors, it was incredible. You could feel the excitement buzzing through the streets. There was so much to see.

"Let's take Bella to the Hard Rock Café for dinner." Jasper suggested. Jasper and music. I didn't think anyone could like music more than Edward but Jasper's love of music is just as great.

The place was crowded. The walls were covered with decades of memorabilia; the noise level was high as music videos played on the flat screens all around us. It was like being at a party. We ordered jumbo combo which had a variety of starters such as Santa Fe Spring Rolls, Hickory-Smoked Chicken Wings, Onion Rings, Potato Skins and Tupelo Chicken Tenders so it wouldn't look strange if I was the only one ordering food. While we were waiting for our food, Jasper wandered around. They all put things they wanted me to try on their places and as soon as I had enough of one plate, I was handed another. This was great, because whenever the hostess came to check on us, it looked like everyone was eating. While I ate, we went over the visitor's guide Edward got form the company he booked our vacation with.

"Our package came with a New York Pass for everyone which has free entry to over 55 attractions plus a free gift at Bloomingdale's. I'm sure it's just a NY souvenir. "

Alice and Rosalie were all excited about the gift at Bloomingdale's. I don't think the free gift was the draw. Just being in a huge expensive store was enough.

"Bella, I know you have a list a mile long but what's most important to you?"

"I want to see the Empire State Building, the Museum of Natural History, The Statue of Liberty and the 911 Memorial."

"I want to go Ellis Island. There's so much history on that one spot. Most of the people who shaped this country had family who came through the island and I want to go to the 911 Museum too. We've seen enough footage on TV but to actually see some of the items salvaged from the carnage plus I want to go to the site of the new Memorial Tower where the Twin Tower stood before." Jasper responded when Edward looked at him.

"Well Ellis Island is part of the Statue of Liberty tour so we'll all get to see that too."

"Alice, do you want to do anything besides shop?" I teased.

Alice and Rosalie wanted to do the usual tourist attractions plus the Movie Sites - On Location Tours, the Sex and the City tour and shop the whole of Fifth Avenue and Macy's.

Emmett wanted to go to the Museum of Sex and the Body Exhibit. We all wanted to do Madame Tussaud's and see a Broadway play and the most important thing was the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"I want to check out a few Museums. It would be a shame to come to NY and not take advantage of the culture." Edward added.

For the rest of the meal, everyone talked of all the attractions that were included in our pass and wondered how many we could cram into each day. For the others who can't get tired and who could sneak into places after hours, it's no big deal but the little human restricted to the average 12 hours of sightseeing, that's a different matter entirely.

After I finished eating and our decisions were made, we bought souvenirs. We all wanted t-shirts and hats, Jasper bought a collection of pins and a case to store them in, we got golf balls and a golf towel for Carlisle, a coffee mug for Charlie, a t-shirt for Esme and a Hark Rock Monopoly game for our lazy days at home.

We continued with our perusal of Times Square. When we passed Toy's R Us and I saw the ferris-wheel and I insisted on riding it like a little kid; to humor me, they all got on the line. After the ride you could pick your picture and even put them on mugs and other souvenirs.

We saw these cycle rickshaws and I wondered who would be crazy enough to ride around in one of them in that dreadful traffic but there were people brave enough to do it. It's something Emmett would enjoy. He thought it looked cool. I'm sure before we leave, he'd venture into one of them.

We went to the Bubba Gumps gift shop. We got some silly T-shirts with things he said in the movies and took pictures at the props around the store. We went to the Disney Store, M&M World and the MTV store. Everywhere we stopped, we left with more bags. Good thing my vampire entourage was strong. Alice and Rosalie almost bought out Sephoria. Why does anyone need so much makeup I'll never know? Alice said it was for an experiment. She wanted to try something with the darker shades of foundation and some of the instant tanning products they were selling. I admit I bought a lot of bath stuff – they had products from Bliss Spa which I love. By the time we walked up and down both sides of the street, I was bone tired but I wanted to keep going. It was well after midnight and still it felt like midday. The streets were just as crowded as when we got here before dinner.

"Sweetheart, we have five days. You need to sleep." I felt like pouting but I was too tired to put up much of a fight. I was running on fumes so I relented. The others are going to walk around some more.

"We definitely have to come back after my transformation so I could walk around all night too." I grumbled.

By this time, we were on the other end of Broadway and we were loaded down with bags so Edward decided to take a cab. This way we could take everything back with us, leaving the others free to wander around unencumbered.

"We'll have a nice hot shower when we get back to the hotel and I'll even wash your back." He whispered in my ears, as we sat in the back of the yellow cab.

"Only if you promise to let me return the favor," I leaned closer and bit his ear. He growled and I was glad for the glass partition in the cab so the driver couldn't hear him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

We hit the shower as soon as we got back, groping and kissing from the time we got inside the suite, while we undressed each other, until now; standing under the hot, steamy shower.

"We are behaving like horny teenagers." I giggled.

"You are a horny teenager." He teased. "And technically I'm frozen at seventeen so I'll always be a horny teenager."

"Yes, a horny teenager that came out of hibernation when he met me."

He took a wash cloth, squeezed some body wash into it and was about to turned me around but I snatched it from him.

"No sir, I get to go first. I know what's going to happen when you finish with me and I promised to wash your back so turn around buster."

"Yes ma'am."

I washed his shoulders, back, legs and feet, admiring his sculptured body again. Running the scented cloth over every muscle. After I deemed him nice and clean it was time to move to the front.

"Honey, turn around so I could finish washing you." I said as innocently as I could.

He obediently turned around. His erection was even harder that it was before. I tried to hide my smile. I washed his arms, his stomach and his legs. I gently passed the cloth over his erection. He hissed. Again I tried to hide my smile. I worked my way back up his body then I abandoned my wash cloth and decide to use my hands instead.

I ran my hands over his chest, around his taunt nipples, teasing him. I rinsed the suds off, then I licked them, grazing them with my teeth. I kissed all over his chest and stomach, following the little wisp of bronze hair leading to my ultimate goal. I know he doesn't like me kneeling in front of him so I moved to the edge of the tub and pulled him into position.

I wrap my fingers around that hard, pulsing cock. I felt a thrill go through me. Keeping eye contact, I gave it a long slow lick. I did this a few more times, paying attention to ever inch. His body became still. The only movement I could detect from him was his heavy breathing and his pulsing cock. I started pumping slowly at first, gradually increasing the speed. I placed a kiss on the head. He was making those growling sounds that make me weak. Good thing I was already sitting. I started pumping harder, squeezing it occasionally. I ran my thumb over the red, swollen head giving it a little squeeze then licked the ridge all around the head before sucking it into my mouth again. I was just as aroused as he was. I could feel my juices flowing. I had to squeeze my tights together, trying to relief the pressure.

I reached one hand to his balls rubbing them around in my hot little hand just the way I know he loves it, while sucking the head harder. He was moaning louder. I put more of him in my mouth, sucking as hard as I could and squeezed his balls a little. I heard his curse just before he pulled away from me. I stood next to him and placed my hand on his as he pumped a few times before exploding; his seed gushing out in spurts. When he was finished, I leaned down a placed a kiss on the head.

"Tit for Tat." He said as a picked up a clean wash cloth and added a blob of body wash.

I was already a goner. The scent of the body wash, his cum and my arousal was a heady combination – very stimulating.

He rubbed the cloth over one shoulder while his bare hand gently passed over the other. The difference in texture and temperature between the cloth and his smooth cold palm increased the pleasurable feelings flowing through me immensely – warm and cold – just like us. He continued this way down my back, slowly making his way to my ass, the back of my thighs, my calves, and even lifting my feet to wash my toes and the soles of my feet; sometimes switching the cloth to his other hand. Always using dual stimuli. Inciting me, arousing me. I couldn't think, I couldn't concentrate on any one sensation. Both of them combined to drive me out of my mind. My body was tingling, anticipating his next move. Knowing that he was naked and just as aroused just as I was made me hyperaware of his every move.

He turned me around, now he was kneeling in front of me. He gazed up at me with a smile on his face. Looking like a water God. Body and hair slick. I looked into those black hungry eyes. Those eyes were hungry for my body and not my blood. He had that heavy lidded look he gets when he smells my arousal. It always turns my insides to mush and this was no exception.

I felt the muscles inside me quiver, knowing where this will end and wanting it more that I wanted anything else. I needed him like I need oxygen but he wasn't ready to quench the fire he started in me. That fire will only be extinguished after an orgasm. My eyes traveled down his chest to the erection that was standing tall and proud. Like a flag ready to be planted deep inside me. I forced my eyes from that magnificent specimen and moved back to his eyes. I saw the smirk on his face as he took in the lustful way I was ogling him.

Still staring intently into my eyes, he worked the washcloth up from my shins, up my legs, stopping to thoroughly wash between my legs, using his skilled fingers and the cloth. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster with each touch of his hands or the cloth. I was moaning. I couldn't help myself. And he didn't even penetrate me yet. His fingers knew my body too well. He knew where to touch to produce the most sensuous feelings and evoke the most erotic sounds.

I tried to lock my knees to keep them from shaking as he slowly stood up running the cloth and his hand over my stomach up my ribs, then to my breasts, going around each one, washing under them and alternately grazing his palm and the cloth over my hard nipples. By the time he was done with my breasts, I was leaning against the wall, my knees refused to obey my brain. In fact, my whole body had other plans. Nothing would be better than laying on a flat surface while he had his way with me. It was a struggle to breathe, or control my heart or to take my eyes off him. If I wasn't staring into his eyes, I was watching the movements of his hands as they danced gracefully over my body.

He made his way to my neck, then down one arm and up the next. After he was satisfied that he washed me all over, he took the hose and started rinsing off the soap suds. His fingers moving over my slick skin as he angled the hose to get me nice and clean. He replaced the hose so the water was falling on both of us. He held my face and started kissing me again, a long demanding kiss. The kiss went on as his fingers moved lower until they were between my legs. He lifted one leg unto the edge of the tub as he used those dexterous fingers to wash my pussy. Producing even more moans and groans.

He broke the kiss to resume staring at me as he pushed his fingers inside me. I was slick. He went from two to three fingers. He used those fingers to turn me into a raving maniac. The sounds that were coming out of my mouth were worthy of any porn star. I was a moaning gyrating fiend. Those fingers should be considered lethal weapons.

All my senses combined into one goal – having an orgasm. My skin was sensitive even to the warm air and water flowing over and around us. The strong scent of the lavender body wash, his tantalizing smell and my arousal was a heady combination – very stimulating, almost overpowering. I could taste the combination on my tongue. I was in a zone, the whoosh of blood in my ears, the sounds of my impassioned pleas, the sound of my heart and my labored breathing added to the spell I was under. My body was gearing up for the grand finale. The fire inside me was raging out of control. I could feel it consuming me as I got closer and closer to that point of no return. His name trembled off my lips as the volcanic eruption that was my orgasm took over my body.

Without missing a beat, he spun me around. Holding my hips as he plunged into me. Taking me higher and higher. This was no gentle loving, he was taking me hard and fast and I was loving ever minute of it. It didn't take long for us to both shatter. My knees were shaking and I would have collapsed if he didn't wrap his arms around me and hold me to his chest. He turned off the water, picked me up, cradling me in his arms as he got out of the shower. He grabbed a few towels and the fluffy robes and made his way to the bedroom where we snuggled after he tenderly dried me off and wrapped me in a robe. I was in a warm fuzzy place, floating on a cloud in a nice cocoon filled with pleasurably emotions and I wanted to stay there forever. I was with Edward in my happy place.


	44. Chapter 44 NYC  Day 1

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 44

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

_Day 1_:

When I got out of bed, all the guys were already dressed. They looked a little strange at first, then I realized that were looking tanned.

"Alice, is that your experiment?"

"Yes, if we use enough of the instant tanning stuff and then apply a dark foundation, it keeps the sun from glittering off us. We probably can't go out at midday without a hat but if we're carefully, it should work. We checked it out on the balcony."

"That's great! How come you never tried this before?" Five pairs of eyes just stared at me but nobody spoke.

"Bella, before you, we never cared that the sun kept us inside. We were used to our life and there was nothing important that we really wanted to do that we couldn't do on another day. For you, we're willing to make the extra effort to appear normal because we all love you and we want to spend time doing things with you." Edward whispered, but I know they heard him.

Tears came to my eyes. To think that they love me so much that even the guys are willing to wear makeup for me. I couldn't ask for a better family.

"I love all of you too. Not just Edward. I'm so lucky to have all of you." I hugged him tightly then I went around and hugged and kissed my siblings. Getting more emotional with each hug.

We talked about our plans for the day. We wanted to get an early start. so I hurried to have a shower and gobbled down my breakfast. We took the ferry to the Statue of Liberty, our pass included inside admittance so we were able to walk around inside the base of the structure. Up close, it is enormous. You read about the dimensions and see it in so many movies but actually standing there as it towers over you is unbelievably humbling. We all had those things with headphones which had a narrator telling you the history of the statue and directing you to different points of interest on the island.

We walked out onto the Statue's observation deck to see the panoramic views of New York City and the Harbor. The view was spectacular. The skyline of the city is really fantastic. There were photographers taking pictures and you got to choose which shot you liked and buy it before you leave the island. Of course, I had to get a few group shots with the statue in the background and shots with the skyline behind us. Once again, we had to get souvenirs for our families. I even bought one of those silly green crowns for Renee.

After we combed every inch of the little island, and I ate lunch then we took another ferry to Ellis Island. We met up with a tour guide, and we walked around with his group. He explained the history of the island and recommended we watch the movie before we leave. We visited the Baggage Room where they had some old fashioned luggage on display, the Registry Room where new immigrants had to wait to be inspected and registered by immigration officers, the guide told us it was restored and it now contains historic benches and reproduction inspector desks. To think that over 12 million people were processed here. It's mind boggling.

My favorite was Treasures from Home® where cherished personal objects, photographs and papers brought from the immigrants' homelands were on display. It's amazing the amount of stuff that been rescued, donated and preserved over the years. All the items were encased in glass display cases. I didn't like the dormitories. I didn't like seeing how sparse the living conditions were on the island until they were interviewed, inspected and given permission to leave. Getting the go ahead to leave the island must have been a great moment – a light at the end of the tunnel.

Some of the stories were sad but when you think of how many of them had successful futures, it makes you believe more in luck or determination or a little of both. It's amazing how brave those people were to leave everything they knew behind to venture into a strange place. It makes what I'm thinking of doing seem almost insignificant. I know no matter what, Edward will save me so there is really no risk. Some of these people had no one to count on when they landed. Some had no money left after paying their passage. Some died on the ship. WOW, this really puts everything into perspective.

After that, we went to Madame Tussaud's. The wax figures are so realistic. We took pictures with the president and other leaders from around the world, Michael Jackson and other celebrities and even sports stars. Emmett and his brothers took pictures with all the monsters and a few of the hot actresses and singers. The Spirit of NY section was great; it featured things from city streets, replica parts from the Statue of Liberty, Marilyn Monroe in a NY scene, we got to ring the bell at the Stock Exchange, we took a scenic stroll through Central Park, sit behind the wheel of a real NY cab and sat on set of the "LIVE! with Regis & Kelly" show and pretended to be the host for our own interview. There was also a 911 Memorial exhibit which made you reflect on the tragedy of that day.

"Edward, that was unbelievable. It was fun and educational. From seeing Ghandi and all the great leaders of the free world – the people who helped to make this world what it is now plus getting to experience some of history, just like we did this morning."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I think we should do something that's more relaxing for the rest of the day."

"OK, I admit I walked enough today." We were sitting in a coffee shop while I enjoyed a Chai latte and a cupcake to rejuvenate.

"What does everyone want to do while I take Bella on the harbor cruise?"

"Alice and I will do the _Sex and the City_ tour."

"Jasper and I'll go with you to the 911 Museum, then we'll go to the Museum of Sex and the Body Exhibit if we have time."

'It's almost just almost 2 PM, let's meet back at the hotel at 6 o' clock so we could take Bella to dinner. After dinner we're going to Broadway, The Concierge desk is getting us tickets for a show - I think the shows starts 8 PM."

We hugged and kissed and went our separate ways.

"Let's do the 3 hour tour. It reminds me of that old TV show Gilligan's Island."

"As long as we don't get lost at sea."

With that, we joined the line for the next boat. We sat in the front of the boat and had an unobstructed view of all the sites our guide pointed out. He was very informative and entertaining with his anecdotes and historical facts mixed with a little humor. He passed on not only the history of the sites, but also little pieces of very interesting information.

We had a great view of the U.S.S. Intrepid. Going down the Hudson River, we passed the Empire State Building, the Jacob Javits Convention Center, our guide pointed out Hoboken, New Jersey, and mentioned it was Frank Sinatra's hometown. We passed by the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island but seeing it from the water was so much different.

Then, sailing up another river and got a good look at Wall Street, and a peak at the Old Trinity Church, passed under the Brooklyn Bridge, then the Manhattan Bridge and saw the United Nations Building in the foreground before turning around and retracing our route. At the end of the three hours, we saw a little of all five boroughs, we saw over twenty landmarks and about seven bridges. We even passed Yankee's Stadium so I took a few pictures for Charlie. I don't know if he likes the Yankee's but he loves baseball. It was a nice relaxing way to see the city.

"I know New York City is on an island but I never realized there were so many bridges and that one that opens up. That was cool."

"I can't believe they kept the water towers. You'd think that they would have demolished them but it's a good reminder of the history of the old buildings and I guess it's a distinguishing sign. If you see a building with a water tower, then you know it's about a hundred years old."

"Like you." I said and we both laughed. I just love teasing him.

* * *

><p>For dinner we went to Johnny Utah's. Emmett read about the mechanical bull at the restaurant and wanted to ride it. The restaurant looked like a cross between a cowboy movie and a house in the south. From polished wood to unfinished exposed beams.<p>

Taking pride of place in the center of the room was the mechanical bull. It was covered in black and looked fierce. It was standing in the middle of a black circular iron pen. Lighted votive candles were standing on the metal frame at intervals around the pen. This did not make it look romantic at all. The floor of the pen was covered in something like a trampoline also in black. I supposed they need cushioning for the people who fall off the bull. There were even seats right next to this fierce looking beast.

The bar was huge – three sides made of dark wood and more of those old unfinished exposed beams. The stools were black or dark brown with cream cushions, there had a beautifully crafted design on the back – more like tall dining chairs than bar stools. On the sides the lights were made from wooden old fashioned tubs, with a metal frame extended from inside which was covered by some kind of white see through material. Above the shelves of liquor in the front were three huge plasma TVs. Music was playing but it wasn't as loud as the Hard Rock Café.

Behind the bar, there was a room enclosed by a glass wall. It looked like a room in someone's home. The wall was made to look like collection of doors were put together to create the look –white wood with glass panes. I guess that was for private events. On one side of the room where were country styled tables, white wooden carved legs and bark brown tops with brown wooden dining chairs upholstered in a nice pattern with tan and different shades of brown. The tables near the walls had benches covered with brown and tan which almost looked like a cow hide.

All around this were more boots, chairs and tables. The atmosphere was great. Dim lighting and votive candles were all over the room adding to the ambience. Some people were dressing in cowboy and cowgirl apparel. The mood was upbeat; a group in a few booths in the back was having a birthday celebration.

We ordered another combination appetizer platter like we did last night. I guess this will be our new trend. You had to show ID – you have to be 18 – and sign a waiver before they let you ride the bull. Everyone except me and Edward signed up to ride. Even Alice was able to stay on the bull without falling off. Some of the other diners couldn't even last three minutes. A few were able to stay on longer but very few besides my vampires could stay on for the full ten minutes. Jasper and Emmett had the most fun. Holding on with one hand and pretending to twirl a lasso in the air. It's a miracle I didn't choke on my food from their antics.

We didn't realize it but the restaurant was having a special for Thanksgiving Eve. Something called a Turkey toss followed by a female cranberry sauce wrestling competition. The winner was getting $1,000.00. Rosalie was willing to bet that she would win the competition if we were able to stay. I don't think I really wanted to see half naked women rolling around in cranberry sauce so I was glad we had to leave as soon as I finished eating to make curtain call on our show.

The show was better than the movie. The singing, the dancing and the acting and the colorful outfits were all fantastic. I was dancing in my seat! Some people were even standing and singing along with the music. A few were even dancing in the aisles. The music was before my time, but it was infectious. I had forgotten that two of the main characters were Tanya and Rosie. We had a good laugh at that. After the show, we were dancing around in the street still singing. Next thing I knew, we had a conga line going in and out of pedestrians as we made our way up Broadway to our next tourist activity, all the while singing:-

_Mamma mia, here I go again__  
><em>_My my, how can I resist you?__  
><em>_Mamma mia, does it show again__  
><em>_My My, just how much I've missed you?__  
><em>_Yes, I've been broken-hearted__  
><em>_Blue since the day we parted__  
><em>_Why, why did I ever let you go?__  
><em>_Mamma mia, now I really know__  
><em>_My my, I should not have let you go__ the songs. _

_And_

_You are the dancing queen__  
><em>_Young and sweet__  
><em>_Only seventeen__  
><em>_Dancing queen__  
><em>_Feel the beat from the tambourine__  
><em>_You can dance__  
><em>_You can jive__  
><em>_Having the time of your life__  
><em>_See that girl__  
><em>_Watch that scene__  
><em>_Diggin' the dancing queen_

_And _

_people everywhere__  
><em>_a sense of expectation__  
><em>_hangin' in the air__  
><em>_givin' out a spark__  
><em>_across the room__  
><em>_your eyes are glowin' in the dark_

_and here we go again__  
><em>_we know the start__  
><em>_we know the end__  
><em>_masters of the scene__  
><em>_we've done it all before__  
><em>_and now we're back__  
><em>_to get some more__  
><em>_you know what I mean —_

_voulez-vous__  
><em>_take it now or leave it__  
><em>_now is all we get__  
><em>_nothing promised__  
><em>_no regrets__  
><em>_voulez-vous__  
><em>_ain't no big decision__  
><em>_you know what to do__  
><em>_la question__  
><em>_c'est voulez-vous__  
><em>_voulez-vous_

_and here we go again__  
><em>_we know the start__  
><em>_we know the end__  
><em>_masters of the scene__  
><em>_we've done it all before__  
><em>_and now we're back__  
><em>_to get some more__  
><em>_you know what I mean__  
><em>_voulez-vous__  
><em>_take it now or leave it__  
><em>_now is all we get__  
><em>_nothing promised__  
><em>_no regrets__  
><em>

Luckily this was NY so nobody paid any attention to six crazy teenagers. Try doing this in Forks.

The balloons for the parade were blown up near the Museum of Natural History in Central Park between 3PM – 10 PM so we decide to go see that. Instead of taking a cab, we were going through the park. Only my family would dare to walk through the park at night. At the first opportunity, we entered the park, Edward put me on his back and he and our siblings raced towards the museum. It reminded me of our trips to our meadow. We found a few nice tall trees nearby and settled in the branches to watch the scene in front of us. Since we got there late – it was after public viewing hours – most of the balloons were already blown up including Snoopy, Sonic the Hedgehog, SpongeBob and Square Pants, even Mr. Potato Head and Frosty the Snowman. There were also lots of white star shaped balloons with Macy's written on them, little yellow taxi cabs and red and green candy canes. It was a wonderful sight. I was excited for the parade tomorrow. Edward wanted to move further down so I could get a better view of all the other balloons but I wanted to wait to see them tomorrow. We didn't stay long, for me the fun was in doing something that not many people get a chance to experience – like getting a back stage pass to the parade and it was even more exciting because of the way we got to see them – perched high in the trees.

We raced back through the park and got out near Rockefeller Center. The ice skating rink closed at midnight. It was now about 10:45 so we had one hour by the time we get our skates. I've never skated so that's more than enough for me. As I expected, my siblings were expert ice skaters.

The rink was beautiful, surrounded by the flags from so many different countries and passing in front of that beautiful golden statue of Prometheus was magical. The fountain behind the statue was on and they had a blue light in the background so the water was tinted a beautiful blue. That along with the lights from all the stores and buildings around made it look surreal. It's hard to believe that this incredible scene was in the middle of the city. The huge Christmas was up but it wasn't lit yet. It must be so beautiful once all the lights are on but it was still a unique experience. There are so many wonders to discover in this city.

"Edward, we should come back before they take down the tree. I'll like to see it lit. It's so huge."

"We could come back for a night on the town over Christmas break. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I'm glad you picked NY although I know I'd be having fun no matter where we were."

'Your cheeks are so rosy."

"It's from all the excitement."

With Edward's help, I was able to keep upright and circle the rink a few times, then I got brave and wanted to move to the middle. He maneuvered us to the center where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were paired off doing ice dancing moves, even doing spins and jumps. I was not that adventurous or agile so I settled for a few twists. Then I stood on Edward's feet like the first time we danced at prom and we did some more fancy moves. It was very exhilarating. We were the last ones off the ice but the guys had to have one last hurrah. They took turns doing back flips just before they came off the ice. Everyone was clapping. A few people were wondering who they were.

We went to a coffee shop so I could have something hot. I had a gingerbread latte which was really good. It was a long day but I was wired.

"What could we do next? There is so much more to see and do."

"Aren't you tired? Tomorrow is the parade. I'm sure you want to be well rested for that."

"One more thing."

"Almost everything is closed already."

"Ok, I know what we could do. I loved when we were running through the park but we didn't get to see everything. Why don't we do that now? I want to go all over the park, then I want to see the castle. After that, I promise to get some sleep."

"Are you crazy?" Edward was giving Emmett the evil eye.

"What's crazy?"

"Emmett is thinking that it would be a great idea if I race them around the park."

"Cool, a race."

"No, it's a bad idea."

"No, that sounds like fun."

"Come on Eddie, are you afraid you'd lose a race for once in your life?"

"Don't call me Eddie and there is no way you could beat me in a race."

"Want to bet?"

"Yes, if I win you have to wear something really silly Friday night when we go to the Chelsea theatre."

"What if I win?"

"Then I'll wear something really silly on Friday."

"Deal."

"Deal."

I'm sure Edward didn't realize that he got roped into racing around the park. All it took was Emmett annoying him with that name and challenging him.

"Yippie, we're racing."

"We're starting at Columbus Circle. One trip around the perimeter of the park and we meet back here. No shortcuts. We're going down Central Park West until we get to Douglas Circle, turning down Central Park North, Frawley Circle, turning on Fifth Avenue to Grand Army Plaza, down Central Park South and back to Columbus Circle."

Everyone agreed. We walked to the park and I got on Edward's back, holding on tightly, like 'a spider monkey' and burying my face in his neck.

"Ready, set go!" and we were off. Even handicapped with me on his back, Edward soon took the lead and we streaked along. Less than fifteen minutes later, we were back at Columbus Circle waiting for everyone else to come. It was exhilarating but I was too shaky to stand on my own two legs. Edward was holding me up. I didn't run but I was out of breath.

"That's it; we'll go see the castle tomorrow. I think I need to lie down."

They all cracked up at my frail human reaction to extreme speed but agreed to go back to the hotel with us. Tomorrow was another big day. The Thanksgiving Parade.

* * *

><p>AN

There are so many things for the group to see and do in NYC I decided to do two or three chapters with their antics instead of trying to cram it all in one chapter.

Johnny Utah's is a real restaurant near Rockefeller Center. Even people who live here have not heard about it, but its fun. I went there with a group from work, then for a bachelorette party. If you live in NY or come to visit, you should check it out. Also, I did not make up the ladies cranberry wrestling. If you look on their site, you'll see the flyer. I just had to mention it. I'll try to copy the flyer and post it on the LAFS webpage.


	45. Chapter 45

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 45

* * *

><p>AN: - I saw Breaking Dawn twice last night. One word - FANTASTIC. I hope everyone plans to see it soon. I love Edward even more if that's possible.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

On the way back to the hotel, my stomach started growling.

"Hungry?"

"I seem to have burned off my dinner."

"After all this time, you'd think I'd remember to feed you regularly." He chuckled.

We stopped at an all-night diner. It was officially Thanksgiving Day so I ordered a turkey sandwich to go. We sat on the floor in front of the TV as he fed me pieces of meat from the sandwich – apparently feeding me with his fingers was more fun than watching me try to fit the huge sandwich in my mouth. Plus, we both get so much pleasure from my meals when he feeds me. He makes eating an erotic sensual experience. While I ate, we made a list of things we were thankful for.

"I'm thankful that you wanted my body just as much as you wanted my blood that first day."

"Yes, I'm thankful for that too. If I wanted your blood more than your body, we wouldn't be here now."

"I'm thankful that I decided to give you another chance after you disappeared without a trace and even after you were acting all aloof when you came back."

"I was an idiot; I thought I was keeping you safe by staying away from you. Luckily you have a big heart and saw through me." He paused to kiss me.

"I'm thankful for your love and understanding when I revealed myself to you."

"I'm thankful for your love too. Look at where we are today, all because we feel in love in a high school cafeteria. Who knows, I might have ended up with Mike."

"I would have had to kill him because one look at your beautiful face and I was lost. Nobody ever affected me that way before."

"Hold on."

With that, he got up and walked to the door before the bell rang. I should be accustomed to it by now, but it never cease to amaze me when he does that.

"I ordered you dessert while you were changing."

I laughed when he returned with chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of sparkling juice, and a wicked look on his face. He was completely naked. This Thanksgiving Day is going to be wonderful. It's just begun and already it's shaping up to be the best one of my life. Silly me, I thought the parade was going to be the highlight of my day.

"Another thing I have to be thankful for, a vampire lover with the libido of an insatiable seventeen year old."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In the name of all that Holy!"

Edward and I were cuddling and talking when he jumped out of bed, walked to the closet and started throwing clothes at me.

"What?"

"Our siblings refuse to leave us alone."

A few minutes later, there was banging on our bedroom door.

"You better get dressed and come out or we're coming in." the little pixie demanded from the other room.

We quickly dressed and went to the living room. Edward refused to tell me what they wanted so I had to wait.

"What's going on? I thought we weren't meeting until breakfast."

"Did we interrupt anything?"

"No," I mumbled but I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Eddie, what were you up to?"

Edward refused to let Emmett get to him. Look how the last time ended.

"We know how much you enjoyed ice skating earlier so we decided to take you skating again."

"I thought the rink was closed."

"We found another one."

"We were walking around Central Park."

"It was totally cool. I scared a few thugs; one might be in the emergency room."

"And a few homeless people are going to wake up very happy tomorrow."

"And we swam in the lake."

"And we teased the lions."

"And the tigers and the bears in the zoo." I sense a Wizard of Oz theme here, lions and tigers and bears.

"Anyway, we found a rink in the park which is closed too but it's very private."

"We don't think anyone will disturb us there so we decided to use it for the next few hours."

"We ordered a carafe of hot chocolate from the kitchen to keep you warm. Just put on your warmest coat and let's hit the road."

"Guys, Bella is human, she needs sleep. Did you forget that?"

It was like a three ring circus. I didn't know which one of them to look at, words were streaming out of all their mouths and they looked so proud of themselves that I didn't have the heart to disappoint them.

It was only an hour since we left them, how could they get into so much mischief. Are they nuts? Was there something in the air? Vampires who didn't sleep in a city that didn't sleep, at least in a normal city, they would have been inside doing whatever vampires do at night. That thought made me blush again so I decided to forget about it.

"What's that saying? If you can't lick them join them. One hour then I have to get some sleep." With that, I went to the bathroom to finish getting ready and grabbed my ski parker. I wondered how they were going to get the skates if the rink was officially closed but then decided it was best if I didn't know too many details. If we get caught, I could honestly say I don't know anything.

The rink was beautiful; more than beautiful. It was truly magical, another slice of heaven in the middle of this amazing city. A huge rink surrounded by trees, hills and skyscrapers. They couldn't turn on the lights because that would attract attention but with the lamps in the park and the lights coming from the skyscrapers, it was enough to see. Plus the ice was blindingly white.

Edward had me sit on the edge of the rink while he put my skates on then we continued with our skating from earlier. Only this time, they could do more tricks. Edward could actually do jumps with me in his arms. One person would yell out the name of some ice skating term that you see on TV and they would all do it flawlessly – we were doing triple Lutz jumps, triple Salchows, swizzles, overhead lifts and the others even did quadruple jumps. It was amazing. Even with my legs wrapped around his waist, Edward still managed to keep up with the other two perfectly matched pairs, well except for the quads, he didn't want to make me dizzy and he refused to skate without me. He was teaching me to skate while they did crazy moves or had speed skating races. He showed me how to do figure eights. I hope I'll be able to do the single jumps soon. It was so much more fun than earlier. We were jumping, spinning and leaping around , acting like a bunch of kids on too much sugar. When Edward's watch went off signaling the hour was up, I was surprised. The time flew by so quickly. We promised to come back another night at the same time.

"Wow. That was fantastic. Thanks for bring me here guys. This was better than the first time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 2

I woke up very excited about the parade. I heard activity in the living room so I hurried to get ready. Edward and I have a one bedroom suite and the others are sharing a two bedroom. This way, Edward and I could have privacy – I'm still getting used to the whole no privacy thing but they come to our suite early to spend time with us and to order my breakfast.

After greeting everyone, I went to see what was waiting for me under the room service dome.

For breakfast, I was having steak and eggs with toast, juice and hot chocolate – this had to be ordered by one of the boys.

"OK, do I look like a lumber jack? Who eats steak for breakfast?"

"It was on the breakfast menu and on your food list." When I first started dating Edward, I was asked what my favorite things to eat were and since then, his family has always stocked these things, first in their home, on the island for our honeymoon then in our new home at college. Now that list is put to use in a whole new way.

"Thanks Jasper. It's actually a great idea. I could eat the eggs now and save the steak for after the parade. I don't know when I'll get to eat again." He beamed with pride at being able to provide two of my meals with one order. I separated the food and placed the steak in the mini fridge.

My meals have become an adventure for us all. At each meal, they take turns ordering me things they think they would have liked if they were human or whatever looked good on the menu based on the description as long as it included something from my food list. I find myself eating all my favorite things plus things I would have never ordered myself but surprisingly, most of them taste really delicious. This is also their way of making me enjoy the rest of my human life.

It started senior year in high school when we all thought that was going to be the last year before my transformation but I decided to try college which made them so happy. I admit I've really enjoyed our time in college so far. Now that I've decided to try for a baby, they have redoubled their effort to make this the best experience of my life – I'm sure coming to NY is also part of their grand scheme. Now, they found a new way to enhance this experience with their 'let's order Bella something new game'. As long as I don't have to eat anything too exotic, I'm willing to have them live vicariously through me.

While I ate, we reviewed our plans for the day.

Edward and I were staying at the hotel to watch the parade. The others were delivering food baskets to the homebound for two local charities. Alice and Jasper were helping at God's Love We Deliver and Rosalie and Emmett were volunteering with the Welcome Table at Church of St. Francis Xavier – this was all part of Edward's planning, he got the names of these organizations from the volunteer coordinator at our school. He knew I wanted to do some charity work over the holiday weekend. They reserved four minivans which they're going to load with the baskets, park in central locations and put they extraordinary speed to good use. Like Superman changing in a phone booth, they're planning on using the back of buildings or other secluded spot to reappear so they don't startle anyone by suddenly appearing. I've seen them in action before (actually you can't see them) all you feel is a slight breeze as they flash by then wham they're right in front of you. They decided to split up so they could cover more ground and be back to watch the end of the parade with me. After that, all six of us are going to the Church of St. Francis Xavier where we're helping serve Thanksgiving dinner from 1 – 3 PM.

"Bella, we're leaving now. See you later." After my breakfast, the guys had to report for volunteer duties.

"Ok, be careful. I don't want the parade to get interrupted with any superhero sightings." I just love teasing them.

"I can't promise anything." Emmett joked.

After they left, I was glued to the TV, to watch the parade leaving 77th Street, making little excited comments to Edward.

"Isn't this just fabulous" I cried when I saw the first float.

"This is just fantastic!"

"This is so exciting!"

Once the parade got to our location, I flew to the window. It was a great view; I felt like I could reach out and touch the balloons but I was too excited to stay inside for long so we went to stand in front of the hotel. I was even more excited once we got outside because the energy from the performers made you want to dance along with them.

All along the street across from the hotel and down the block was lined with hundreds of people but only guests were allowed in front of the hotel which was lucky for me. It wasn't too crowded because some of the guests just stayed in their rooms – that's why you paid extra for those rooms over-looking the street but I thought it was much better being outside.

We saw some of the balloons last night but seeing them moving along the street mixed with the thousands of cheerleaders and dancers, clowns, marching bands, floats and other performers were so much better. There were lots of celebrities riding on the floats. The cast from some Broadway shows were there and we saw The Radio City Rockettes, Neil Diamond, Mary J. Blige, Rodney Atkins, Avril Lavigne and more. Along with thousands of children waving and having a good time.

The gang got back sometime around 11 O'clock, they made good time. They didn't have to be as careful as they thought because most of the streets were deserted. All the action was in this area.

I loved it all, from the Pilgrims with their large balloon heads, the huge turkey float, the big blue Smurf balloon, the baton twirling dancers, all the marching bands in their spiffy outfits, the cheer leaders and dancers, Snoopy, Big Bird, the Energizer Bunny rolling down the street, the Sesame Street float where everyone were singing the theme song, 'Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street'; everything leading up to Santa who came complete with his toy bag, his sleigh and reindeers. He was dressed in his perfect red and white costume with bells sewn in so you could hear them jingling when he stood up or waved his hands.

The sleigh looked like it was on a snow covered roof just about to slide off. Lots of Elves were walking along with the sleigh dressed in their adorable Elf outfits. There were also people dressed like Christmas ornaments and Nutcrackers, even a giant snowman. Mrs. Clause was inside the building waving from a window. They were singers, singing a Christmas song and another group of elves behind the sleigh. I was almost giddy from all the excitement.

"It was so amazing to see this in person! Let's go back to the room so I could watch Santa's arrival in front of Macy's." I was already turning to go back inside but Edward had other plans.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner. We stopped and he had one of those rapid conversations with Alice. She and the others took off.

"I have a better idea, since you enjoyed seeing the parade outside, then you should see this outside too."

Then he threw me on his back and staying one block over from the parade, he jogged down the block and headed towards 34th Street, not fast enough to cause a scene or to get me sick. All along the way, we could hear the bands and the cheering crowds. When he got to 34th Street, he slowed down and walked up 7th Avenue.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight."

Less than a minute later, I was on the top of a roof.

"Edward, what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to give you a bird's eye view of the action. If I knew you would want to be out here, I would have bought seats in front of Macy's but stupid me, I wanted you to be warm and toasty so I got a hotel room with a great view of the balloons instead." He just shook his head.

"Can you really buy seats in front of Macy's?"

"Yes, but you have to get them early. Those are prime seats so they go fast. I wasn't going to get any at the time I booked our room unless I bribed someone."

"I'm kidding." He reassured me when he saw the look on my face. "You're definitely a police chief's daughter." He laughed.

We walked to the front of the building and lo and behold, there sitting like Gargoyles, were the rest of my family.

"You finally made it."

"Thanks, guys, good looking out."

"No problem. We love doing crazy things. Who knew climbing on rooftops in NY would be so exhilarating?"

"Have I told you lately how glad I am that Edward didn't eat you that first day in school? My life is so much more exciting since you came along."

"Thanks Emmett. But you're not as glad as I am."

I stood behind the ledge or wall or whatever it's called that lined the roof. I was not sitting on the edge like the others. Edward stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me which made me feel safer.

That's how I got to see the last band perform right in front of the store. The cheering got louder as Santa was sighted down the block. I saw the sleigh before but I was still ecstatic as it pulled closer. When they announced Santa and the kids got on the big star in front of the store and started doing their little skit and singing 'Santa Clause is coming to town'. I felt like a five year old.

Then the cheer team dressed in white with red trim came along, followed by the red car pilling Santa's sleigh. Santa got up and yelled, "Ho, Ho, Ho" and the group of kids burst into song, singing 'I believe in Santa Claus'. Just before the song finished, the kids paused and Santa yelled, "Happy Thanksgiving to one and all, Ho, Ho, Ho" and his belly actually giggled. The kids continued with the song, and tons of white confetti was thrown out of a window looking like snow.

"That was amazing." I hugged and kissed him right there.

"This is so much better than watching it on TV." I hugged him again.

"Anything for you sweetheart."

"I know, that's why you're so special. I love you."

"I love you too."

"For your sake, if I get pregnant…."

"No, when you get pregnant."

"Ok, when I get pregnant, I hope it's a boy because a little girl will have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Bella, when that day comes, I wouldn't care what sex the child is, I would be so happy that if you or the baby wanted the moon, I would buy the whole space program and take you there."

"Now you're making me cry. Not fair. I was so happy when I saw Santa and now this." I rested my head on his chest. We were totally oblivious to our family, who was sitting right next to us. He held me for a little while, then put his arm around then he walked back to the spot he climbed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

I was buzzing long after the parade was off the air. That excitement took me through the Thanksgiving dinner we volunteered at. It's hard to believe that there were so many unfortunate people who needed a place like this but I was glad we were here. I put on my biggest smile as we walked around, helping wherever we were needed. Helping people to a table, bringing them coffee, cleaning up to make room for more people, bringing trays of food from the kitchen to the servers, sitting down for a minute to tell someone about the parade, anything to make this day special for the people who showed up. After the last person was fed, we helped clean up the dining hall and the kitchen so the other volunteers could get out faster so they could spend the rest of the day with their family. The remaining food would be sent to a shelter so more people could get fed before the end of the day.

"I wish there was something else we could do. Christmas is coming and so many people don't have money for essentials much less gifts." Rosalie said.

"We could donate to charities like this and the other one you delivered food for this morning."

"We could donate to Toys for Tots."

"We could buy winter coats for a coat drive so someone could get a warm coat to make it through the winter – remember those signs we saw around the city?"

"There's the Salvation Army."

We were all shooting out ideas to make the holiday season better for more people.

"Bella, I know you're upset but we're doing a good thing here. We can't change the world but if we keep going the way we are, we are making lives better. I felt the emotions of the people at the church today and they were very grateful to have someplace to come to. A few of them were even happy for a while. Seeing a smiling face, being taken care of, was nice for them." Jasper explained.

"Plus we do so much with the foundation. We've never been on the front lines before we started volunteering with you but we give money to lots of causes like these."

"I know; I've seen it from what little time I spent with Esme."

"I'll make a deal with you. Every place we visit, from now until the end of time, we'll find something like this to do – even if we could only improve one life for a few hours, a day, a week or much longer if possible." Edward, always my knight in shining armor to the rescue; that overwhelming sense to breakdown and cry was alleviated a little.

Edward's promise and Jasper's pep talk made me feel better. I resolved to do more with Esme as soon as she and Carlisle move down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Thanksgiving Day in New York. The city that doesn't sleep but I wasn't in the mood for a play or even 42nd Street but I didn't want to ruin the day for everyone "Let's go to Central Park, it should be deserted. Everybody is eating Thanksgiving dinner so we'll have to place all to ourselves. I want to see the castle and the theatre."

We went to the Delacorte Theatre first. The theatre is closed for the winter but that was not going to stop my family from getting me inside. When we got in, I just kept looking around. Marveling that I was here. So many famous people performed here, from George C. Scott, James Earl Jones, Meryl Streep, Denzel Washington, Natalie Portman, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Richard Dreyfuss, Kevin Kline to Anne Hathaway. This was a part of history

"Wow"

I walked around, taking it in from all angles. It was shaped like a horseshoe with stadium seats. The stage was a stone's throw from a little lake. From part of in the stands, you could see the castle. It was like something in a fairytale, like having a theatre in the grounds of your own castle.

"Imagine watching a Shakespeare play from these seats with the castle just over there."

"Great idea. Just sit there and we'll put on a play for you."

I was grinning from ear to ear. They huddled for a while, then they all got on the stage. Rosalie launched into the prologue.

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,<br>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;<br>Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
>Do with their death bury their parents' strife.<br>The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
>And the continuance of their parents' rage,<br>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;<br>The which if you with patient ears attend,  
>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.<p>

They were all acting multiple roles. I don't know how they agreed on which or how they remembered who was who but I was enjoying it. They put on that old fashioned way of speaking they use sometimes and the cadence with the words of the play was perfect.

When they got to the famous Romeo and Juliet scene, I got up and said all Juliet's lines to Edward's Romeo. It reminded me of high school when he recited all Romeo's lines to me in Lit class, sending shivers up and down my spine.

**_ROMEO_**

_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_JULIET appears above at a window_

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?__  
>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
>Who is already sick and pale with grief,<br>That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
>Be not her maid, since she is envious;<br>Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
>And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.<br>It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
>O, that she knew she were!<br>She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
>Her eye discourses; I will answer it.<br>I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
>Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,<br>Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
>To twinkle in their spheres till they return.<br>What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
>The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,<br>As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
>Would through the airy region stream so bright<br>That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
>See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!<br>O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
>That I might touch that cheek!<em>

**_JULIET_**

_Ay me!_

**_ROMEO_**

_She speaks:__  
>O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art<br>As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
>As is a winged messenger of heaven<br>Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
>Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him<br>When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
>And sails upon the bosom of the air.<em>

**_JULIET_**

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?__  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet.<em>

**_ROMEO_**

_[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

**_JULIET_**

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;__  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
>Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part<br>Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
>What's in a name? that which we call a rose<br>By any other name would smell as sweet;  
>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,<br>And for that name which is no part of thee  
>Take all myself.<em>

**_ROMEO_**

_I take thee at thy word:__  
>Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;<br>Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

**_JULIET_**

_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night__  
>So stumblest on my counsel?<em>

**_ROMEO_**

_By a name__  
>I know not how to tell thee who I am:<br>My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
>Because it is an enemy to thee;<br>Had I it written, I would tear the word._

**_JULIET_**

_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words__  
>Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:<br>Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?_

**_ROMEO_**

_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike._

**_JULIET_**

_How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?__  
>The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,<br>And the place death, considering who thou art,  
>If any of my kinsmen find thee here.<em>

**_ROMEO_**

_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;__  
>For stony limits cannot hold love out,<br>And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
>Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.<em>

We went on like that until the end of the scene. I never knew being a lit buff could be so entertaining. I'm glad this was one of my favorite plays and that I know all of Juliet's lines.

After that, we went to the castle. It wasn't opened.

"We'll come back tomorrow. Let's take you to dinner and head back to the hotel. You didn't get much sleep last night."

* * *

><p>"Let me give you a massage. It will relax you and help you sleep." He whispered when we got back to the hotel.<p>

"I would never refuse a massage."

"I'll have to use bath oil because we don't have any massage oil." He walked to the bathroom while I started undressing.

He turned on the bedside radio, then spread a huge towel on the bed and motioned for me to lie down. I laid on my stomach. I tried to let the music relax me so I could enjoy the massage. I felt his hands on my shoulders, gently kneading the muscles. He worked deep into the muscles to really work out the tension. I sighed as I relaxed from his touch. He worked his way down my back. I tried not to think of the effect his skilled hands were having on my body.

"Just relax sweetheart." He said as he continued to work on my back.

He moved down the bed so he could massage my thighs and calves. When he massaged my feet, I couldn't hold back the giggles. I was more relaxed now. He moved back up my body, kneading the last of the tension out of my muscles. There was nothing sexual about his massage, he just wanted to make me feel better and he was successful in that goal. I was nice and relaxed again plus whether he wanted to turn me on or not, I was highly aroused.

"Turn around so I could continue."

He started off at my neck, then my shoulders. I closed my eyes so the sight of my muscles moving under his tight t-shirt wouldn't excite me then took a few deep breaths and listened to the music. I concentrated on my breathing so my heart rate wouldn't exhilarate. He continued with my shoulder working his way down my arm to my fingers. Since this was not meant to be sexual, he skipped my breasts. No kisses, no covert touching just a massage similar to what a masseuse would give but my skin was itching for more of his touch. My body remembered other sensual massages and all the erotic images were flashing in my mind.

He continued down my stomach to my thigh, again working deep into the muscles. My legs automatically opened for him but he just kept going. He moved to the other side of the bed to do the same, working his way up from my thigh to my shoulder and arm to my fingers. I was so aroused but I kept chanting I will be good; I will be good over and over to the rhythm of the music. Taking more and more deep breaths as I tried to lay very still and think about the music, picking out different instruments and trying to concentrate on that and not the feel of his cold hands on my body, or my rapidly increasing heartbeats or the telltale wetness between my legs. I was barely able to control myself. He knew I was aroused but until I gave him the signal, he'd never take advantage of the situation.

I opened my eyes, "Edward"

"Mmm"

"Remember the massage you gave me on the ski trip?" I'm sure he knew where this was going.

"Yes."

"I think I need one of those now."

"Are you sure, I just wanted to make you relax and feel better."

"I know, and I am feeling better. Now if you give me one of those massages, I'll feel so relaxed I'll be asleep in no time."

He removed his t-shirt and boxers and leaned down to kiss me. Then he rolled me over and straddled me. He started with my shoulders again, this time he added little kisses to the work his fingers were doing. When he worked his way down my body; his hands grazed the sides of my breasts repeatedly and he ran his fingers gently over my ribcage - not tickling, just hard enough to increase the sensuous pleasure I was already feeling.

This time around, I didn't have to pretend that he was not turning me on so I let the moans out. When he got to my ass, instead of bypassing that area, he positioned himself over my thighs and started massaging my cheeks. He traced the creases under my cheeks, moving both hands closer and closer to my wet lips. He stuck a finger in, spreading my juices around. He removed his finger and I sighed at the lost. He moved further down, pushed my ass in the air and licked my lips. A jolt of pleasure went through me. His tongue replaced his finger, sticking it in and out and flicking my clit. I was bucking my hips like the bull at Johnny Utah's.

I felt him over me again, his legs on either side of me, then the head of his cock was rubbing against my lips. He raised my hips again and slid right into me. My muscles grabbed him. He started thrusting and I was pushing back to meet his every move. He was deep inside me, hitting all the spots in me that make me cum hard and fast. His arms were on either side of me, almost brushing my breasts. He kept trusting, in and out. I could feel his chest brushing my back with each stroke. He leaned in further and kissed the back of my neck, licking and sucking my earlobes.

I was surrounded by him. His arms and legs were on either side of me, enclosing me into an intimate embrace. My skin tingling everywhere we touched. He was whispering in my ears and his cold breath sent shivers down my spine while his closeness was just adding to the feeling of intimacy. I knew I wouldn't last much longer so I tried my new muscle squeeze. I wanted him to cum with me.

I stuck my butt up again and squeezed. I stated pushing up faster and he increased his thrusts to match the pace I was setting. Each time I pushed up, I squeezed his tighter. His strokes got longer, harder and faster. A few more strokes and my moves became erratic before I completely gave up; letting him do all the work.

"Edward, cum with me." I said as I felt my toes curl just as the spring in my stomach uncurled and if that wasn't enough, I added. "Mine." That always drives him crazy. One last long moan escaped my lips as I gave in to the feeling. As I expected, he was shooting his seed deep inside me soon after my muscles clamped down on him, squeezing him hard, milking him.

He rolled me over and we cuddled, while I tried to catch my breath and still my heart.

"Are you feeling better?

"Yes, I can't forget what happened this afternoon but there are ways of dealing with it. I just have to redouble my efforts to understand more about the foundation and add the charities that are closest to my heart. Plus, my money from Grandma Swan continues to grow. I could start using some of that to make a difference. I have to speak to Esme about sponsoring a child. I could open a special account in Granma's Swan's memory and use that to make the life of one child better."

"That's a great idea; you could start your own foundation to honor her memory. We'll continue to manage the money for you so you could branch off as our investments grow. I'll call Jenks so he could start working on the paperwork for you."

I reflected on the day. I was on an emotional rollercoaster all day but he knows how to ground me and get me back to myself. Both he and Jasper were right this afternoon and our conversation tonight really helped. We came to NY for a break before finals and I ended up with the groundwork for a foundation – The Swan Foundation. This is a Thanksgiving Day I'll never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I am not affiliated with any of the charities or organizations mentioned in this chapter. The volunteer opportunities mentioned in this chapter are real. I found them doing an internet search.


	46. Chapter 46

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 46

* * *

><p>Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I enjoyed the parade on TV even more this year.<p>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Late Thursday night

I was laying here all cuddled up, snug like a bug in a rug but I couldn't shut my mind off. The massage made me relaxed, the sex was great but I was too wired to sleep. I don't know if it was all the activities and emotions of the day or if it was because since we arrived, I haven't been to sleep before 1 AM. Whatever the reason, I was wide awake brimming with energy.

"Sweetheart, you should try to sleep, you haven't gotten much sleep for the past few days."

"I know but I'm not tired and it's still early."

"You said if I gave you a massage like the ski trip, you'll fall asleep soon after."

"I know, but I feel energized."

"Do you want to watch TV or should I read or sing to you."

"No, I want to do something else." Then it hit me.

"I've heard of the spectacular window displays at the stores on 5th Avenue and I didn't get to see the Macy's windows earlier so we could go see them now. Why wait for tomorrow, we'll be so busy shopping, I wouldn't be able to truly appreciate them."

Before he could respond, I jumped out of bed, grabbed my phone and called Alice. She agreed that it would be fun so I went to have a shower and dressed. There was no need to tell Edward what was going on because I know he heard my conversation with Alice. He got up and started dressing too. He could never deny me anything and if seeing the windows will make me happy, then that's exactly what we'll be doing tonight. He reluctantly admitted that late at night or early in the morning are the best times to see the windows without all the crowds.

We started off at Bloomingdale's because it was the furthest store from us and made our way to Macy's. My favorites were Bloomingdale's, Lord & Taylor's and Macy's.

At Bloomingdales, the main display windows featured a selection of recreated, oversized vintage shopping bags against a dreamy tufted blue velvet background. On one side it looked like decorated Christmas bags but then they magically rotated or opened up to feature a sculpted animated Christmas scene.

One bag turned into a scene with penguins it was called "Penguin With Coveted Holiday Gift." It's based on a Bloomingdale's paper bag from the 1992 holiday season. The bag shows a penguin coveting a gift package, then the window opens and as a surprise, the babies were hatched and it's spring. They all had their sunglasses on and were walking around.

The "Santa and Reindeer" window was from a 1978 bag that showed the Christmas characters ice-skating on the East River. That bag opened up and you saw Santa and the reindeer skating in Central Park with other skaters. It was funny to see them skating with their iPods. Their faces were adorable.

The "Fairytale World of the Holidays," window was based on a 1981 bag. It's inspired by Santa at the end of his gift-giving night, pulling along a gingerbread castle for Mrs. Claus as his gift to her.

The forth window, "Christmas at the Dawn of a New Era" was from a 1982 bag design, and depicted Santa as an astronaut floating over Manhattan.

The fifth window had a skater in the Bloomingdale's shoe salon. She has put the salesman through the ringer. He had pulled out every pair of shoes for her to try on and she just cannot find the perfect pair. Then to her surprise, across the room was a beautiful pair of jeweled ice skates and she's reaching for them because she must have them.

There was also another display case called a "Good Deeds". The window showcased ornaments created by celebrities and fashion designers including Al Roker, Donna Karan, Heidi Klum, Kim Kardashian, Michael Kors and Rebecca Taylor. The ornaments will be on sale inside the store for $40 each, with 100% of the proceeds going to the Child Mind Institute, a nonprofit group that helps provide mental health care for kids.

Window-gazers even have a chance to star in a display. Three windows invite guests to tap a star, prompting a camera to take your photo as if you're inside. After being displayed on a screen in the display for a short time, the picture will be sent to a Facebook page so you can share it with friends and family.

Lord & Taylor's window theme is "What is Christmas Made Of?" According to the press release, they asked children from Women In Need shelters and local schools to draw what they believe Christmas is made of. The mechanical holiday windows were inspired by their art and featured 125 of the original drawings. The windows were beautiful and whimsical. They made me feel like a kid again.

The first window featured framed drawings from some of the kids, depicting their impressions of Christmas. In the corner of the window was a snow covered lighted tree. The other windows looked like you opened a box to reveal a beautiful snow covered Christmas scene. Along the edges of the boxes were more of the framed kids' drawings.

One had a house that looked like a gingerbread house complete with candy canes on the peaked roof. There was a big snow covered Christmas tree on one side of the house decorated and lit. There were hundreds of snowflakes against a blue background, a snowman in the yard and a smaller lit Christmas tree next to a large picture window. There were kids playing in the yard and in the window was a living room showing Santa with his toy bag.

There was a scene with another house or maybe it was adjoining houses. It was a bright cherry house and since it was a kid's drawing, the house was painted green with lavander roof, the frame of the front door was lavander and the garage was white with lavander trim. The steps were red bricks. Between both homes was a big snow covered lighted tree.

At one house, two kids dressed for the cold wearing winter hats, coats and scarfs were outside. One was standing on a ladder hanging Christmas lights and the other was standing with his little dog getting ready to throw a snowball. There was a pink convertible in the driveway with more kids inside – only a kid would have a pink convertible outside in the snow instead of in the garage. Through the upstairs window, you saw a boy decorating a Christmas tree with white snowflakes and blue, white and silver balls. There was a sign behind him with the words "Happy Everything". Around the tree were Christmas presents wrapped in blue and white like the decorations. There was also a table with a menorah.

At the adjoining house it looked like Christmas morning. A little girl was standing next to a decorated Christmas tree in her pajama and robe holding up a stuffed animal she just took out of a red gift box with green ribbon and bow. Under the tree were more red gift boxes waiting to be opened along with a red kid's bike. The front door was opened by a girl to let in a boy standing on the steps. Lights were on in each room and shing through the windows upstairs making the house look warm and inviting.

One window had a snow scene with kids playing outside on skis, one boy in a sled and more lighted, snow covered trees one of which was in the middle of a lighted carosel but instead of horses, there were raindeers to ride on. Lots of snowflakes with different designs were hanging from the 'sky'. On the walls in the background was an outline of the NYC skyline.

There was a scene with kids visiting Santa, one with a mother and daughter in a gingerbread house baking while a boy built a snowman outside and another with a little girl under her covers in a candy striped bedroom drawing while she waited for Santa. Her drawings making a chain going up to the top of her canopy bed. All the windows were beautiful. I wish every kid could have a Christmas like one of the scenes in the windows.

When we got to Macy's I wanted to stand on the Thanksgiving Day Parade star on the street in front of the store. Rosalie and Alice joined me and started dancing around putting on a little show with Alice singing. Eventually Emmett joined us doing cart wheels. Jasper threw his hands up and succumbed. I went and pulled Edward unto the star too. They formed a circle around me and did kicks and splits while I spun around and laughed. It was so carefree and childlike. The people going into the store just looked at us and went on their way. I guess being in NY you see lots of crazy things.

Macy's has two sets of windows. On one side of the store the windows were innovative, interactive and fun. That set of windows was called "Make A Wish". There were flying machines, futuristic looking travelers, moving puppets and lots of things spinning and twirling – it was like looking into a giant machine with all the moving parts; all leading up to the window with information on the Make-A-Wish foundation. Viewers were invited to make-a-wish and create their own magical ornament via three touch stations on the glass personalized with color, theme, designs and more. When complete, the ornament appeared larger than life in the window—which can then be sent back to their mobile devices with an option to upload it to their Facebook page. This result in a gift that visitors can 'virtually' take with them to remember the experience as a permanent reminder of the memories made and wishes realized.

The other side was dedicated to scenes from the movie 'Maricle on 34th Street.' That is going to be my new favorite Christmas movie because of the wonderful and unique experiences I'm having here in NY. Being with Edward is one long celebration. I wonder if it will always be like this? Are we going to turn into a boring married couple in a few years? Somehow, I can't see that happening. Look at how long Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were together and they are still as loving and romantic as newlyweds.

"I love you." I gave him a hug. I always want him to know how happy I am that we're together, just like he always shows me how much I mean to him.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"The store is opened, let's go shopping."

"Yeah, we could start our Black Friday shopping early."

"No, Bella needs sleep."

"Sleep is highly over rated. None of you sleep. Honey, we're here, the store is opened, why can't we start shopping?"

"Bella, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this outing was just supposed to be about the Christmas windows. I'm taking you back to the hotel to sleep at least four or five hours. If any of my brothers or sisters interferes, I'll take you to another hotel and nobody will be able to find us until I think you had enough sleep and it will be more than four hours. Take your pick." The control freak was making an appearance and I know he'll actually do it. It's been a long day and I really should get some sleep for all the shopping we had planned so I decided not to fight with him.

"Okay Grumpy Smurf, I'll sleep for four hours. Alice, make sure and wake me up and whoever is ordering me food, order me a big breakfast, I'm going to need my energy."

* * *

><p>Day 3 - Black Friday<p>

Most of the day was spent shopping. Lots of stores opened at midnight or 4 or 5 o'clock but Edward insisted on letting me sleep so we didn't leave the hotel until 6 o'clock. We took three of the vans from the garage next to the hotel and moved them to a garage close to the Manhattan Mall. The first part of our shopping spree was not about snagging great bargains for ourselves, we were on a mission to improve the lives of as many people as possible for the upcoming holiday season. I was more focused on kids so Edward and I chose those sections in the stores. The others split up and concentrated on whatever group they wanted to buy for. By the time we loaded up the minivans, I was happy. This would really help. After volunteering yesterday, I wanted to go out and buy everything in sight but it was a holiday and most of the stores were closed not to mention that on Black Friday, you get great bargains so we could buy even more stuff. I almost bought out all the baby things I found, plus bags and bags of clothes for children, along coats and toys.

We were all lucky, we had each other, Edward's family is loaded and even if I didn't meet him, I'd still have Charlie and Renee. In fact, I never paid any attention to the less fortunate until my discussion with Esme about the Cullen Foundation. They opened my eyes to the world around me; I went from that discussion of the foundation to making my wedding meaningful, to volunteering at college. By being around me, I opened up a whole new world to them too. It was a symbiotic relationship. We were helping each other.

The boys took the stuff to the charities and returned the vans while Alice, Rosalie and I did our own personal shopping. We took advantage of being in one of the best cities to shop and did all our Christmas shopping.

We decided to take the same route as last night when we looked at the windows so we started off at Bloomingdale's. Inside the store was unbelievable. They had vintage Bloomingdale's bags on sale, allowing shoppers to bring home their own collectable piece of the windows.

On the first floor we went to the visitors' service area to check our coats. This is also where we have to redeem our gift certificates we received from the travel company. We also found out that everyone was entitled to a free gift with Bloomingdale's purchases totaling $50 and they had hotel package delivery with $250 purchase.

"How cool is that? We could shop as much as we want and not have to worry about lugging our packages around with us." Alice was ecstatic.

There were a lot of gifts that were joined to a charity. A percentage of the purchase price was given to the charity so we tried to use those items when we shopped. We spend hours in the store. We stopped so I could have lunch at one of the restaurants, then we went back to shopping. Besides Bloomingdales, some of the other stores offered hotel drop off service so we were not bogged down with bags. There was a festive atmosphere in the streets and in the stores with everyone gearing up for Christmas. We went into almost every store between Bloomingdale's and Macy's.

After we left Macy's, we went back to the hotel to meet up with the guys. Besides today, we only have one full day left before we got back on the train so I don't want to waste any of our precious time. There were still so many things to see. I know we could always come back, but I was too excited to take it easy. I was like the energizer bunny.

We split up again, with plans to meet up at the hotel later; we had nothing planned until midnight. I wanted to see St. Patrick's Cathedral then Edward wanted to take me to Tiffany's. This store has become special to both of us. Lots of our favorite memories have a charm from Tiffany's to memorialize them. My charms were originally only for things that happened during our first year together but Edward did warn me in the beginning that he might just extend the concept and he has. Now I have two charm bracelets and I have no idea if he plans to stop anytime soon.

St Patrick's was so beautiful. Again I wondered at the precious miraculous gems to be found amidst the hustle and bustle of this city. I was fascinated by the gothic architectural of the exterior including the entrance but every corner of the church was a masterpiece. I was spinning around trying to take it all in – totally awed by the majesty and magnificence. From the statues, the stained glass windows, the Tiffany altar, Stations of the Cross, the giant organ, ornate white spires, and the sheer size and splendor of the cathedral.

After I had my fill of all the wonders, I insisted on walking down the aisle hand in hand with Edward. As we walked, I remembered my walk to him on our wedding day so I started humming the wedding march. He joined in and we smiled at each other and continued down the aisle to the altar.

When we got to the alter he took my hand and touched my wedding band. Looking into my eyes, he said a modified version of our vows.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for as long as both shall live." I repeated the words and tried not to cry.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for as long as both shall live."

It was so romantic. We even did the kiss at the end. Since we were in a church, I decided to pray so I went to the beautiful Lady Chapel.

It was very peaceful and tranquil there. I knelt and started to pray – saying a prayer of thanksgiving for all my blessings. I even repeated some of the things Edward and I talked about being thankful for. I especially said thanks for the opportunity to go to Forks, making it possible for me to meet Edward and asking for guidance with our plans for the future. Although I'm not pregnant yet, I thanked God for giving me that possibility. Then I got up and lit a candle for everyone in my family. It was a very emotional moment for me and I was glad Edward gave me my space to do this. I walked back down the aisle to where he was waiting patiently for me at the back of the church. I hugged him tightly. I was still a little emotional.

We went to the gift shop and I bought Christmas tree ornaments, magnets and some stained glass roundels which I plan to use on the Christmas tree, a book with all the stain glass windows, wall calendars for Charlie and Renee, a coffee table book about the church for Carlisle and a Love is Kind Music Box for Esme. I bought Edward a few music CDs and he bought me a Guardian Angel Pendant.

Next to St. Patrick's was the Waldorff Astoria hotel where heads of states and dignitaries stay when they come to the United Nations. The hotel took up a complete block – it was a huge square building. We walked around it and took pictures at the entrance on Lexington Avenue with all the flags flying. Across the street was Bliss Spa. I dragged Edward inside so I could buy some more bath products. We walked down a few blocks from the spa and went to the Godiva store.

"Did you know this was there?"

"Yes, I want to get you something I could feed to you later tonight."

The look in his eyes was enough to make my knees weak but I fake punched him and we both laughed. After leaving the store, instead of heading back to Fifth Avenue, he was going in the opposite direction.

"Edward, I thought we were going to Tiffany's?"

"I want to take you to eat first."

"We could eat somewhere on Fifth Avenue or when we get back to the hotel."

"Come on, we're almost there."

We turned the corner at Third Avenue and 50th Street and walked down the block. I had no idea where we were going and I wasn't paying any attention to our surroundings.

"Look across the street."

I gasped. Then a wide grin spread over my face as a giggle escaped. Across the street on the corner of 49th and Third was the famous green and white building.

"Smith & Wollensky!" I yelled. I felt like jumping up and down. "That restaurant was in The Devil Wears Prada."

"I thought you'd like to eat dinner here."

"Edward, I love you, I love you, I love you." I peppered his face with kisses in between each declaration. He just laughed, picked me up and spun me around. Then he took my hand and we ran across the street before the light changed.

"Everything on the menu looks delicious but since the steaks here are famous, I should have one."

"Why don't you try the Beef Tenderloin Trio?"

I looked at the menu and read the description - A chef's selection of three tender filet medallions: Gorgonzola Crusted with Applewood Smoked Bacon, Fig Demi-Glace and Cajun-seasoned. Served on crostinis.

"Yeah, it sounds good."

"It's also much smaller than a porter house steak or a rib eye."

He also ordered the lobster**. **

"What are you doing?"

"You could eat the rest later. We have that midnight show, I'm sure you'll be hungry before then and this way we don't have to wait for room service."

"You're crazy but it's a good idea." Like Jasper and his steak and eggs for breakfast yesterday.

We had a nice leisurely meal while we talked. We got caught up on our activities from earlier, then he told me Tanya and her sisters were coming down after finals because Carlisle wanted to speak to them and since we decided to come to NY instead of going to Forks, they postponed their trip so they could see us. They still wanted to work with me to see if I could develop my power before the transformation.

"I hope it wasn't inconvenient for them." I had forgotten they were planning to spend Thanksgiving with us.

"No, they understand that I want you to experience as much as possible while you're still human. You'll have many lifetimes to get to know them better."

I ate one of the steaks and half of the lobster; Edward meticulously removed the meat from the shell making it easier to eat. I didn't think I could eat so much but everything was delicious. We had the rest wrapped up so I could take it back to the hotel. Finally we got to Tiffany's. He wanted me to have a memento from our trip so he bought me a gold apple with diamonds on the leaf and a Tiffany's bag. The bag charm was the exact color of the real bag. I had to stop him from buying all the charms in the Tiffany's color after I said it was so pretty. We browsed for a while but I finally dragged him out of the store before he could buy anything else.

"I'll put the charms on your bracelet and you could wear it tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea to wear it to the movie theatre but I could wear it later for you."

He gave me a dark hungry look. I know he couldn't wait to get me alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The rest of the night was perfect. Edward and I had some time alone before dressing for the show. To keep temptation at bay, I decided to change with the girls so I went to the other suite. I don't know how Edward made it through the show. I know he had a bad moment because I could felt the electric charge getting strong and the need to reach out and touch him was almost impossible to resist. It made me remember another day while we watched a movie but I was enjoying the show and I didn't want to ruin it for everyone.

Tonight we went to the theatre in Chelsea where we watched The Little Shop of Horrors. At Halloween, Edward told me 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' was famous for people dressing up and participating in screenings of it. He said for fans, it's one of those "You haven't lived until you've done it experiences" so once he settled on New York for our trip and found out they had screenings on at midnight on Fridays at Chelsea, we had to go.

Alice bought outfits for everyone. The girls wore black corsets, fishnet stockings and heels with big outrageous wigs and lots of makeup – looking weird was all part of the experience. The boys were supposed to wear all black – black leather pants and black t-shirts but since Edward and Emmett's crazy bet, Emmett had to wear a ridiculous costume so he was dressed in drag. We found a costume shop and Alice bought him a Frank Furter Costume. He was wearing a back corset shirt, briefs with a piece of lace around the top and a garter strap, stockings, and fingerless gloves. To complete the look, he was wearing a pearl choker, a Frank Furter Wig and black chunky heeled patent leather shoes. He was also wearing lots of makeup like us.

It was a riot. I was laughing from the time he got dressed until we got to the theatre. Edward had reserved a car to take up to the theatre and pick us up after the show since it was cold and we were all dress like crazy people. They didn't have to worry about the cold but we have to keep up appearances. This way we didn't have to worry about our coats.

Emmett didn't mind being dressed in drag. He was enjoying himself. When we got to the theatre, he was a big hit. In fact, we were not the only ones dressed up. Some dressed in crazy costumes, while others dressed like characters in the movie. I've seen the movie before and I looked at some of the sites after Edward mentioned going to the show but nothing prepared me for watching the movie with audience participation with everyone singing, talking and throwing things.

He had printed out a list of rules/prop list and when to use them – a sort of guide for virgins to The Rocky Horror Picture Show. We all had a bag with the necessary items.

_Rice: At the beginning of the film is the wedding of Ralph Hapschatt and Betty Munroe. As the newlyweds exit the church, you should throw the rice along with the on-screen wedding guests. _

_Newspapers: When Brad and Janet are caught in the storm, Janet covers her head with a newspaper The "Plain Dealer". At this point, you should likewise cover your head. _

_Water pistols: These are used by members of the audience to simulate the rainstorm that Brad and Janet are caught in. (Now do you see why you should use the newspapers?) _

_Candles/flashlights: During the "There's a light" verse of "Over at the Frankenstein Place," you should light up the theater with candles, flashlights, lighters, etc. (Be careful to respect the theater's policy about open flames - remember you are wearing newspapers on your head!) _

_Rubber gloves: During and after the creation speech, Frank snaps his rubber gloves three times. Later, Magenta pulls these gloves off his hands. You should snap your gloves in sync each time to create a fantastic sound effect. _

_Noisemakers: At the end of the creation speech, the Transylvanians respond with applause and noisemakers. You should do the same. _

_Confetti: At the end of the "Charles Atlas Song" reprise, the Transylvanians throw confetti as Rocky and Frank head toward the bedroom. You should do the same. _

_Toilet paper: When Dr. Scott enters the lab, Brad cries out "Great Scott!" At this point, you should hurl rolls of toilet paper into the air (preferably Scotts) _

_Toast: When Frank proposes a toast at dinner, members of the audience throw toast into the air (preferably unbuttered... things could get sticky). Party hat: At the dinner table, when Frank puts on a party hat, you should do the same. _

_Bell: During the song "Planet Schmanet Janet," ring the bell when Frank sings "Did you hear a bell ring?" _

_Cards: During the song "I'm Going Home," Frank sings "Cards for sorrow, cards for pain". At this point you should shower the theater with cards._

_Hot dogs and prunes: It has happened on occasion, that fans will throw hot dogs and prunes at their appropriate mention in the film. This should not be encouraged because it attracts rodents and leaves stains on the screen._

It was great. We were told water guns were banned from this theatre. Instead, most people brought water at the concession stand instead of soda and used that to sprinkle on the people in front of them. Not enough to get them soaked, just a little bit of water from their hands. Most people were prepared and had newspapers over their heads.

We participated in the rice throwing, the water sprinkling, instead of flashlights we had glow sticks, we threw toilet paper, playing cards and confetti, we snapped rubber gloves and we rung our bells at the appropriate places. Not to mention, yelling lines at the screen. It was a hilarious.

Since we were well prepared, we were not picked for the ritual virgin hazing. It was all in fun. The virgins were targeted when it was time to use the props so they got more water and rice thrown at them that everyone else.

Just thinking about the show made me giggle.

"What's funny?"

"I'm just thinking of the ruckus we caused at the show. Now I see why we were cautioned not to throw things at the screen."

"I know; can you imagine the damage that would have caused, don't forget about the ban on open flames – although a few people had lighters and hot dog throwing."

"Emmett did throw a few." I said as I laughed harder. "I can't believe I never knew about these shows before."

"You're too young to have known about this. I'm glad we experienced it together."

"And those brave fans that got up in front of the screen and acted out a few of the scenes."

I was now dying from laughter. I can't believe that watching a movie could be so much fun. "We have to buy the DVD and watch it all dressed up on sunny days when we're trapped indoors. Do you think Esme and Carlisle will think we're crazy?"

"No, they are both very indulgent. Who knows, they might buy they own DVD and watch it in private."

"Please, stop, don't give me visuals." I laughed.

I tried to control my laughter as I reflected on the rest of the day. When he started humming, I decide to just let the exhaustion take over so I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

EPOV

It's a miracle we made it out of the hotel with what she was wearing but I was prepared I know what most women and some men for that matter wear to the screenings so that made it a little easier. It was so hard to control myself once the lights were turned off but it was fun seeing her and my siblings and the whole theatre for that matter acting crazy. Through it all, I could sense that strong pull I get being with her, especially in dark confined places. I thought that would have changed the more we made love but it hasn't so while part of my mind was going along with the show and participating in the silly rituals, another part was busy thinking about what I wanted to do to her once we were alone.

I remembered our time in the bathroom before the show.

_After our shower, I tried to help her dry her hair, by brushing out the knots but that didn't last long. Soon I was kissing the back of her neck and nibbling on her ears. I was standing behind her so I pressed my naked body flush against her and untied and discarded her robe. My fingers made their way up and down the front of her body before I stuck a finger inside her. She was already wet from all the kissing and touching in the shower so I spreading her legs further apart. I lifted her legs off the floor. _My cock replaced my fingers and I plunged into her wet hot pussy. _She wrapped her hands around the faucets, laying her upper body flat against the vanity. _

_Once she was settled, I started pounding into her; my hands pulling her back into each thrust. We were watching each other in the mirror which added to the intensity of the moment. In and out, I thrust. Pulling her into me, going harder and deeper, giving her as much as she could take. Holding her with one hand, I reached the other to her clit and started rubbing it to the rhythm of my thrusts. Her muscles started contracting, a few more pumps and we were both over the edge; both our names leaving the other's lips. I released her legs, picked her up and walked to the bedroom so we could enjoy a few more minutes before our siblings came over. I'm absolutely insatiable when it comes to her – to think that this will get better after her change. _

Then I thought about that day in Biology when I made her cum during the movie and wished this was a different movie so I could do the same thing here.

_I started off by rubbing circles on the back of her hand and tracing the lines in her palm. Then I ran my fingers up her arm, brushing the back of my hand against her breast. I ran my fingers back down her arm, back to her palm. My touch was soft but I could feel the electricity between us intensify. I brushed my knee against hers, pushing my thigh firmly against her, increasing our contact. I looked at her and smiled. I could hear her breathing speed up and her heart missed a beat so I looked away, releasing her from the intensity of my gaze. I pretended to be looking at the movie to give her time to calm down. Then I gave her knee a gentle squeeze before trailing my fingers up her thigh. I leaned in to her and whispered in her ear._

_"Do you want me to stop?" I wanted to be sure she was comfortable with this. After all, we were in class. _

_"No," _

_I scanned the room; everyone was engrossed in the movie or busy taking notes. Nobody was paying attention to us. My fingers continued their slow crawl further up her leg, stopping at her crotch. She scooted forward, opening her legs to give my hand more room. By now, I'm sure she realized why I asked her to wear a skirt today. _

_I rubbed the tips of my fingers and my finger nails up and down the crotch of her panties. She was so ready for me. The scent of her arousal and the feel of that hot juice had me as hard as a rock. I moved to her clit and started rubbing. She was getting into it more and more, squirming around in her seat. I couldn't continue to tease her so I slipped a finger under the elastic and touched her lips, spreading her juices around, getting my fingers well lubricated. I added another finger, curved them towards her g spot and started rubbing. Her movements increased the closer she got to her orgasm. She finally looked up and saw the hunger on my face. _

_I leaned over and said, "You smell so delectable, I can't wait to suck your juices off my fingers."_

_That threw her over the edge. I felt her pussy muscles tighten and spasm. The look of sheer pleasure on her face as she bit her lip to keep in her sounds almost made me lose control. After she stopped contracting, I removed my fingers and sucked them clean. We both pretended to watch the rest of the movie but I could still hear her heart hammering and I was still hard. _

_When the light came on signaling the end of class we stayed seated until all the kids left the room. Then I pulled her behind the door and gave her a long passionate kiss, pushing my erection into her stomach so she could see how much I wanted her and because I was feeling devious, I whispered in her ear._

_"I love the taste of your mouth but it's not as sweet as your juices. I wanted you to watch as I sucked my fingers after I took them from your pussy." Then I kissed her again. _

At some point, I know she picked up on my emotions because she was highly aroused but she acted like nothing was happening. Jasper was going crazy and warned me to cut it out so I had to try to think of other things.

When we got back, I hardly said two words to our siblings all I wanted was to get her in bed – which is exactly what I did; taking her over and over until she was totally spent. If we were home, I'd still be making love to her but she needs her rest for our final day of sightseeing. Still she refused to sleep, she could be so stubborn. We talked about the movie and the fun she had. I know she was exhausted but she refused to sleep so I started to hum her lullaby. That always makes her sleep faster. I wanted her to get as much sleep as possible because I know she she has so much planned for our final day.

This trip has become more meaningful for us all. Being in the Big Apple should have been filled with frivolous activities and just fun but it has taken on a new dimension. Being around her with her big heart and infectious spirit awakens more and more of my human feelings and I know the others feel the same way.

We've lived so long, just going through the motions never really interacting with humans but that has changed so much since Bella. Being with her is like being human again. Yesterday when she got so upset because those people at the dinner didn't have a place of their own, or family, or the means to afford a Thanksgiving dinner, it almost broke my heart. It didn't help that her feelings were being magnified by Jasper. At that point, I would have promised her anything to make her feel better. Now she has her vision of starting a foundation in memory of her grandmother.

Today at the church was another example of how special she is, she takes pleasure in everything. I was happy just looking at the amazement on her face at seeing the church and all the treasures inside, then in typical Bella fashion, she made the experience so much more. Wanting to walk down the aisle with me was so sentimental, I decided to surprise her by repeating our wedding vows. That made her even more ecstatic. She's come a long way from not understanding why I wanted to marry her after she promised to stay with me forever to her voluntarily walking down the aisle in a church while humming the wedding march. We have both grown over the past year.

I have no idea what she was doing in the chapel but while I was waiting for her, I took the opportunity to say a prayer of thanksgiving. Thanking God for bringing her into my life and for letting her love me - monster and all. I vowed to come back to NY sometime in the future so we could renew our vows in the church with our family, maybe at our 100th anniversary. The rest of our time together was also special. These are more precious memories for me to pull up at times like these while I watch her sleep. I wrapped her tightly in the comforter and snuggled down for the night. I can't wait to see what tomorrow holds.

* * *

><p>AN:

Christmas window map, stories about the windows and pictures of previous years can be found on **about. c o m** website or from any internet search.

Information about TRHPS can be found on **w w w . rockyhorror. c o m.**

The Chelsea theatre in NY shows TRHPS at midnight on Fridays but I have no idea about the virgin ritual or anything that goes on inside the theatre so I made up my own.


	47. Chapter 47

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 47

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Day 4 – Saturday

Our final full day in the city and then it's back to reality. I wanted to do as much as possible. If I could get away with it, I'm not planning on sleeping. I could sleep on the train. I wore my most comfortable sneakers and warmest jacket. I had a huge breakfast. Today my brothers and sisters informed me that I would be eating typical NY foods all day, so they ordered a variety of these cute mini bagels and a variety of flavored cream cheese and lox. I started off with the everything bagel with vegetable cream cheese, moved to an onion bagel with plain cream cheese and lox and ended with a raisin bagel with strawberry cream cheese. I would have never picked smoked salmon for breakfast but it tasted good. I snagged a couple of bagels with cream cheese and a bottle of juice to put them in my bag in case I got the munchies before lunch, then we set off.

"Are you sure you're not going to be sick?" Edward looked at me with this concerned look on his face.

"We never expected you to try everything." Rosalie explained, "We didn't know which bagel you'd like so we decided to get different kinds." She looked just as worried as Edward.

'I'm fine, I never get sick. My stomach is made of cast iron. If I could survive my parents cooking, I could survive anything NY throws at me." I bragged. I had already eaten a hotdog with everything on it and a pretzel with mustard from a street vendor, a gyro from a food cart and tacos from a food truck. I think I could survive a few bagels.

Our first stop was the Empire State Building because it opened at 8 AM. We had our CityPASS so we skipped the ticket line and collected our audio tour on the 2nd floor, then we went to the security line and took the elevator to the 86th floor Observatory. Being outside on the 86th floor was incredible and watching the city all around us was a spectacular sight. The audio tour was a great way to learn a little about the building and it had seven three-minute segments that took you to seven different stations around the deck so you get to experience NYC from each side and helped you identify various important sights that you can see from up here. We got great pictures of the city with the bridges, Central Park and we could even see Liberty Island in the distance. Everything looked so much smaller from up here. This is how King Kong must have felt. Tiny toy sized buildings and people. It was exhilarating being up, it made me feel like a superhero – able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. Is this how Edward feels all the time? This sense of invincibility? Why would I feel like this anyway? I didn't climb up the face of the building; I didn't walk up 86 flights of stairs? Whatever the reason, it was a heady feeling and I plan to enjoy it for as long as it last. We heard the view was even more spectacular on the 102nd Floor Observatory so we headed up there plus we could always brag that we were on the highest point in NYC.

The 102nd Floor Observatory wasn't open air like the 86th floor but being 16 stories further up gave us a better view of the city. Since we were already here, we decided to do the Skyride. You sit in a motion simulator and go on a virtual sightseeing trip around the city. The ride was exhilarating.

Most people just visit the building for the spectacular views of the city but the building itself were lovely. There were wonderful murals and tiles that shimmer. It was fascinating and a wonderful way to start our day.

We took a tour bus around the corner because our New York Passes came with free service for the City Sights NY Double-Decker Hop-on, Hop-off buses. This way we could get in as much sightseeing as possible for the remainder of the day. We decided to do the downtown loop – which covered Times Square, Madison Square Garden, Macy's, Empire State Building, SoHo, Chinatown, Little Italy, Site of the World Trade Center/Freedom Tower, Wall Street, Financial District, Battery Park, South Street Seaport, Lower East Side, United Nations, Rockefeller Center, Carnegie Hall, Broadway Theater District and a few other places in between. We've already been all over Times Square our first night here but it was nice seeing it from on top of the bus. We've been to Macy's, Rockerfeller Center and Broadway and yesterday after dropping off the stuff to the charities and returning the vans, the guys went to see Madison Square Garden and did a tour of the inside so that was another place on this tour we didn't have to stop off at. The good thing about the tour is that you only have to get off at the sights you want to.

We stopped off in Chinatown so I could have NY Chinese food for lunch, I was turned off by the ducks and other stuff hanging in the windows but once I got pass that, the food was great. I had Peking Duck and house special fried rice. I didn't want to eat too much in case I saw something delicious at another restaurant.

Walking around the narrow streets was interesting. There were lots of shops selling everything from NY souvenirs and silly t-shirts to Jade pieces in the jewelry stores. I was fascinated by the fish shops. Some had live fish and lobsters in tanks, live crabs and eels and other things I can't name. We all got t-shirts, some were really outrageous and I can't see myself wearing them in public but it would be fun to wear them around the house. The boys bought us jade bracelets. We also got pieces for our moms. There were women hawking fake Coach, Gucci and Luis Viutton bags, watches and perfume. We knew it was illegal to buy fake merchandize so we ignored all the hawkers. Plus, Alice would kill us if we thought of buying anything but the real thing.

Then we walked through Little Italy. It was smaller than I expected but it's amazing how the area turned from one culture to the next seamlessly. All the little Italian restaurants looked tempting. Lombardy's is where pizza was first served in the US so I decided to try a slice of the pizza there. Then I had to try gelato and canoli at other places down the block. Those are supposed to be great Italian treats so why not? By the time we made it back to the bus, I was stuffed.

Our next stop was the site of the World Trade Center to see the new Freedom Tower. How could you come to NY and not visit that site? The memorial is a beautiful and moving tribute to the victims. Seeing the two water fountains, one on each site of where the towers stood, with the names of all of the victims etched into the surrounding stone was an extremely emotional experience because you couldn't be there and not think of how tragic and traumatic that day was for so many people.

Our pass covered admittance to the National 9/11 Memorial, we got to see Ground Zero and witnessed the progress of the World Trade Center rebuilding efforts - the new Number One World Trade Center "The Freedom Tower", the Winter Garden with its unparalleled view of the "Footprints" of the former Twin Towers and the "teardrop" memorial to those who lost their lives at the WFC.

The visitors' center had some items that were recovered from the wreckage on display and a short film featuring relatives of those who died that day. We made a contribution to the Memorial and bought t-shirts for everyone. This site is a part of history, history that happened during my lifetime. I don't think anyone who was alive on that day could ever forget the enormity of what happened here and imagine the families who have to live with their own personal grief. This really brought me down to earth. Tomorrow is not promised. You have to always remember to tell the people in your life how much they mean to you because you don't know if you would have the opportunity to do it another day. I know how this made me feel so I could imagine how bad it was for Jasper, he not only had to deal with my emotions but the emotions of the throngs of people in the area. He and Emmett visited the Ground Zero Museum Workshop already and he had to experience this onslaught of emotions before so in consideration for his feelings, I tried to reign in my emotions.

There was a tour group going around the grounds while we were there so we followed them around listening to the guide explain everything in details. It was better than reading it from our tour books so when they left the building, we followed them so we got to see the Bronze FDNY 9-11 Memorial Wall, a 56-foot long bronze sculpture that shows firefighters battling the smoldering towers, located on the side of New York City's famed fire station "10 House," the former Reily Hose No. 10 firehouse, we visited St. Paul's Chapel, New York's only surviving pre-Revolutionary church where they had moving tributes to September 11th heroes, Trinity Church, where Alexander Hamilton and Robert Fulton are buried then we walked to the Neo-Gothic Woolworth Building, the world's tallest building from 1913-1929.

After that, the boys wanted to go to Wall Street and the Financial District where they were going to see the NYC Police Memorial which was a tribute to all NYC police officers who have been lost in the line of duty on 9/11 but I wasn't up to that so Rosalie, Alice and I decided to walk around, maybe make our way to Battery Park. The guys would call when they finish their tour and we'll meet up.

We wandered around and came to City Hall Park. We stopped to look around. There were people taking a break from shopping or sightseeing or work or whatever they were out doing today. It was an oasis surrounded by old majestic government buildings. The centerpiece of the park was a beautiful fountain. City Hall Park Fountain – It had a broad, multi-colored granite rectangular basin with semi-circular pools on the sides, and a central multi-level fountain. Rising out of the fountain was a beautiful shiny gold cross. The fountain is ringed by old fashioned gaslights. To the East of the fountain is Park Row where Barnum's Museum once stood and the Park Theatre. To the West is Thomas Street, home of infamous Helen Jewett and the African Theatre. A bit to the north is the African Burial Ground. Good thing we had our tour guide book it had a wealth of information about the park and the surrounding area.

Plaques along the sidewalk of the park detail historic spots, like the British Army encampment set up there during the Revolutionary War. There were also statues, one of someone named Horace Greeley (1811-1872) and one of a 21-year-old American Revolution era spy, Nathan Hale (1755-1776) who was hanged. The trees were all colorful with fall colors getting ready for the upcoming winter. It was very tranquil. The sense of peace I felt from being here is just what I needed after WTC area. We walked around and ended almost at the foot of the Brooklyn Bridge. After walking all the pathways, I decided to just sit here and wait for the boys.

The trees were all colorful with leaves in different shades fall colors from yellow to burnt orange – getting ready for the upcoming winter. It was very tranquil. The sense of peace I felt from being here is just what I needed after WTC area. We walked around and ended almost at the foot of the Brooklyn Bridge. After walking all the pathways, I decided to just sit here and wait for the boys.

After the guys met us, we walked over the Brooklyn Bridge. Edward and I saw the bridge from the harbor cruise but it was amazing seeing all the cables up close and reading the inscriptions on the pillars and the views of the city and the river from the bridge was stunning.

"I'd like to come here at night to climb on the bridge." Emmett commented.

"Yes, you just love to monkey around." I teased.

"When we make it to the other side, we should take a cab to Grand Army Plaza. It looks like the Arc de Triomphe in Paris." Edward remarked.

"Cool, I've seen it in movies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

The arc in Grand Army Plaza, looked just it does in the movies or like pictures of the real Arc in Paris. It was conceived as a memorial to the defenders of the Union in the Civil War, the elaborately carved Arch is also a base for a series of inspired bronze sculpture groupings that soar over the Plaza. A statue of Columbia in her chariot sits atop the arc flanked by her mighty steed. On the ground, bold statues surround the massive arch, including a noted bust of President John F. Kennedy, and the mythical tableau atop the famous Bailey Fountain. The fountain was great - my second astounding fountain for today. It was in a circular pool. There was a large sculpture of a man and woman in the middle, towering over the top and around it are other sculptures of water god and goddesses with water gushing out all around.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe it's is in the middle of this busy street."

"At the time of construction, it wasn't this busy but it's great that they left it here."

"Down the block on Eastern Parkway is the Brooklyn Museum, over there is the Brooklyn Library, behind it is the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens and behind the farmers' market is Prospect Park."

"Next time we come to NY, we have to spend a day in Brooklyn or do the Brooklyn bus tour."

"Good idea."

"Now, let's go to the farmers market so I could get a snack."

"After that, we'll walk to the train station and take the subway back to the city."

"Oh goody, the subway, we haven't been on one yet."

"Do we have time to do any more sightseeing before the show tonight?"

"We could take the subway straight to the UN and walk around the plaza for a while. We wouldn't have time to do the tour."

"That's ok; we could see the UN another time. We've done and seen so much today, I don't think I could take in anything else and the walk over the bridge really wore me out. Maybe I'll take a nap when we get back to the hotel."

"Do you guys want to do anything else today?"

"We'll go through the park, see if it's anything like Central Park."

"We'll be back in time for the show tonight."

"Please stay out of trouble. No teasing animals or taunting thugs. It's still bright outside."

After I got some apple cider, fruit, cheese and homemade bread from one of the vendors, we all hugged and kissed and went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>Tonight we went to Radio City to see the Christmas Spectacular at 09:30 PM. Edward had special tickets so we had to be at Radio City at 8 o'clock. We were greeted by a Christmas Concierge at an exclusive private entrance into Radio City Music Hall and escorted to the iconic, Roxy Suite, for a reception prior to the show - complete with a holiday buffet, open bar and sweet treats. There were about twenty people at the reception. We even got a Radio City Christmas Spectacular snow globe and a program. Before taking the stage, Santa Claus and the Rockettes joined the reception to take photos and wish everyone a very Merry Christmas! Then a personal usher escorted all the guests at the reception to our seats, with enough time to settle in before the show started. It was another special experience. Trust Edward to think of all these special things to enhance my experiences from this trip.<p>

The show was fantastic. The music, the dancing, the costumes, the live nativity scene and don't forget those synchronized leg kicks. Wow.

"Now I know why it's called The Christmas Spectacular. It lived up to its name." I exclaimed after the show.

"I loved the costumes." Alice responded.

"Did you see those high leg kicks?" Rosalie asked.

"They moved with such precision, like an army on parade." I guess jasper could appreciate that because of his time in the army when he was human.

Emmett said, "I liked the Santa flying high above the crowd."

"I liked the Nutcracker and the Living Nativity."

"The Raggedy Ann part of the show brought back great memories to me." Edward whispered. "By the way, you still have to finish whatever you planned to do that day."

I laughed "That's your fault. You'll have to wait until we get back home."

I have to admit that scene brought back great memories for me too.

"Ok, what are we doing next?" I asked.

"I have a great idea. Let's go for a ride on those rickshaws. That looks like fun." Emmett again, why does he always have to be so adventurous?

"It looks scary."

"Alright, they'll ride the streets and we'll take ours for a nice romantic ride in the park."

"That sounds better." It actually would be romantic, riding under the stars with Edward. We can't do the horse and carriage because animals and vampires don't mix.

We got three rickshaws, Edward told our driver we wanted to see the whole of Central Park so we set off. As soon as we got to the park, Edward rested one hand on my knee.

"Are you going to wear that Raggedy Ann costume when we get home tomorrow?"

"Only if you promise not to disrupt my performance." I threatened.

We both laughed as we remembered what happen the last time I wore that costume.

He gradually dragged his hand up my leg, slowly going under my skirt, inching further up. I decided to turn the tables on him. Let's see how he'll feel to be in the hot seat.

I put my hand on his knee, slowly dragging it up his leg. I felt him tense.

"I leaned over and whispered, "Relax, this is going to be fun."

He muttered something I didn't catch under his breath. I just smiled and continue teasing him, dragging my hand painfully slow up his thigh. When I reached his crotch, I squeezed the erection he was already sporting. I don't know if it was what we were doing or if it was his memories of our rag doll escapade but he was ready for some action.

The park was nice and dark, perfect for our little tryst. He started to hum. I grinned; this would be a good cover. A nice romantic ride in the park with my lover humming to me.

I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his pants, pushing my hands into his boxer briefs. Feeling his hard, throbbing cock; knowing that he wanted me that much made my desire spike. I was salivating; I couldn't wait to taste him. The driver in front of us added to the illicit erotic feeling, making me more aroused. We've never done anything like this before unless you count that day in Biology but we had the safety of the desk to give us some privacy. I knew Edward would be monitoring his thoughts so if he decided to look back, we'd have time to cover up.

I took my treasure out of his briefs and pumped it a few times while my other hand gently squeezed his balls, then I rolled them around in my hand. He didn't expect this. He missed a beat but recovered quickly. I looked up and gave his my evil grin, licking my lips as I leaned over his lap licking and sucking the head. He gasped at the first feel of my tongue, going more rigid that before. At this point, I was laying on the seat, to get a better angle. I licked his length, getting it nice and wet all over, then I went back to sucking the head, concentrating on the ridge under it before taking more of it in my mouth. Sucking it in a little at a time; taking him in deeper and deeper into my mouth. I couldn't fit it all in but I used my hands to pump the base while I continued sucking and licking. I could feel my juices flowing. I squished my legs together but I knew he could smell my arousal. From that first taste and feel of him, my body opens like a flower and prepares itself for him.

His taste, the silky smooth feel of his cold skin and smell inflamed my senses; escalating my desire. I put all the pleasure I felt into sucking, bobbing my head up and down. I tightened my hands around him to make a ring and lightly grazing his length with my teeth every time I came up. Again he bobbled with his humming. He covered by speaking briefly to the driver. I know he's itching to ask me where I learned these new skills but he can't do that with the driver so close. I felt a powerful. I was in control. I was making him come undone. His superhuman control was no match for my improved skills and hot mouth.

I peeked up at him again and I almost lost it at the dark hungry look on his face. I had to control the urge to moan. I wanted to climb into his lap and ride his cock. None of which I could do so I put all that longing into worshiping his cock. Giving it everything I had. He was trying to hold out but I was determined to make him cum. He always gives me such great pleasure and I hardly get a chance to repay the favor. He always says he gets as much pleasure from pleasing me but I like to do little things for him too.

I continued sucking him like a lollypop and licking him like the most delicious ice cream cone on the planet. There was a constant flow of juice in my panties; I was wiggling on the bench, trying to get some relief. His hand moved to the back of my leg, lifting my dress up over my ass. A moaned made its way up my throat, good thing my mouth was full so it was just a muffled sound. The vibration seemed to heighten his pleasure because I felt his cock twitch.

He brushed the back of his fingers against my panty clad crotch. I opened my legs wider. He slipped his fingers under the elastic, moistened his fingers with my juices and started rubbing my clit. I renewed my efforts on him, wanting to make him cum because I knew I wouldn't be able to withstand the skill of those fingers - being here in the dark with him, his fingers tantalizing me, his taste and smell assailing my senses. Everything combined to drive me wild. Some sex goddess took over my body and I took him a little deeper feeling him at the back of my throat. Sucking harder and pumping faster. His cock swelled in my mouth and I knew he was about to cum. He was about to move my head away but I stubbornly refused to move. Instead, I squeezed him harder and moved one hand to squeeze his balls at the same time. I swear he cursed. I felt him twitch then I felt his cum shooting into my mouth. I smiled as I sucked him dry. He's getting better at controlling himself. It was a risk but after the things we've been doing since our honeymoon, I knew we would get here.

Before I had time to gloat at my victory. He quickly shifted me so I was on my back with my head in his lap. He ripped my panty off and resumed ribbing my clit with his thumb as he inserted two fingers into my wet, aching pussy. Then he leaned over.

"You are a very bad girl Mrs. Cullen, I'll have to teach you a lesson." He bit my neck then quickly covered my mouth with his to drown the sound that came out of me as my orgasm exploded over me. I was limp. After he fixed our clothes, using my destroyed panty to clean me, he pulled me unto his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he continued humming. I don't know how he managed to hum through most of our activities but that's the beauty of having a vampire mind plus I'm sure the driver would get suspicious if we weren't talking.

I giggled, "Do you think the others are having as much fun?" I whispered in his ear.

He laughed and held me closer. "You have some explaining to do little lady."

One day I confessed to getting sex tips on the internet, now I'll have to confess that I just tried some of the other things I was there. Plus I knew he's harder that the average man so my little hands couldn't inflict any pain on him. From his reactions, I know he enjoyed it. I had a smug smile as I relaxed in his embrace. Later tonight I'd be at his mercy as he tortured a confession out of me but it will be well worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later that night or early in the morning, we went to the rink at Central Park. We had planned to go back but we've been too busy. It was well after closing time and we didn't have anything planned so we set off. It was another wonderful night. Edward, Alice and Rosalie sang as we danced around. They all did tricks like before then Emmett found hockey sticks and a puck. Edward was the goalie and I was the target. I don't know how he managed to allow that but I guess he knew that they wouldn't intentionally hurt me and his reflexes are unbelievably good. They tried all different angles but Edward was too quick for all their attempts. Soon they got bored with that se we did more tricks, spinning, flipping, doing splits and speed racing while I clung to Edward's back. I wanted to give the others a chance to beat him so I bit his neck during one of the races. That distracted his long enough for Emmett to win. They all thought it was funny when he growled at me. I slipped off his back and hid behind one the girls when he pretended to chase me around the ice to get revenge. When he caught me, he pinned me to the wall and whispered all the dirty things he planned to do to get even with me when we were alone. It's a miracle I was able to continue skating after that.

I didn't want Edward to always be the bad guy, so after another half hour, I was the one to propose going back to the hotel. As much as I wanted to stay up all night, I was finally exhausted and I was getting cold – the mandatory flask of hot chocolate was finished. Before the words left my mouth, my skates were off and the others were packing up.

"Edward, go ahead with Bella, we'll clean up the ice and see you at breakfast."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emmett teased.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do?" I asked.

"I guess not." He chuckled with a big grin on his face.

We all laughed at him. He was a daredevil. He can't deny that.

Our wonderful Thanksgiving break was over. We're on the train going back to NM and I decided to pull out my iPad and record all our activities and adventures in the Big Apple. As Edward said before, it's much easier to record things soon after they happen than a few months later. I'm finally up to our last day – not a full day but we managed to do something on all our lists.

Day 5:

Before we came to the train, we had lunch at the craziest place. I'm still amazed that our siblings tricked me into going there but it was another wonderful surprise. It all seemed so innocent at first. I thought back to earlier today to get my thoughts straight before I started writing.

We were about to head back to the hotel to get our luggage to make it to the station for the 3 PM train. We had already checked out and the front desk was storing our luggage so it wouldn't take much time to pick everything up. When Emmett mentioned lunch, I was actually hungry so I didn't think anything of it.

"Edward, can we take Bella to one more restaurant before we get on the train?" I think Emmett was taking the most pleasure out of watching me eat.

"We'll miss our train but we could always get a letter one."

I don't know what they had in mind but they looked too excited for it to be any regular restaurant. Emmett came in the cab with us and refused to tell us the name of the restaurant. He wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to the driver. If I wasn't suspicious before at their reactions, this made me worried. I tried to tell myself that it couldn't be too bad, we went to Chinatown and they didn't make me eat eel or squid or frog legs so I don't think they would gross me out with any disgusting food. Anyway, if I refused to eat anything they order, I could get something else from the menu. So with much trepidation, I sat back in the car, snuggling to Edward my protector from all the craziness our siblings try to get me into.

The taxi pulled up in front of the restaurant and I was shocked when I looked at the front of the building. All hopes of having a normal lunch went out the window. It was a narrow building with an old fashioned butler or someone you expect to see in a riding scene in an eighteenth century movie - standing at the door. On the other side of the door was a dressed skeleton hailing a cab or something. It looked like someone was climbing the building and a few people who attempted this before died before making it to the top but the skeletons were left hanging to the wall as a warning. Over the awning it looked like a couple standing back to back sort of the way you see people pictured at the stake, on the second floor was a huge face and on the third floor façade was a skull. This reminded me of Halloween.

"It's not that bad sweetheart. Remember Halloween?"

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"By your facial expression, I could guess what you're thinking." He brushed his lips against my forehead and gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and hoped for the best but I expected anything at this point. I took reassurance from the fact that Edward could read Emmett's mind so if he planned anything stupid, we wouldn't be here.

The other car pulled up behind us and they jumped out. Alice was practically doing a happy dance. We were greeted at the door by Jekyll – the name of the butler standing outside, who escorted us into the foyer of the building. We entered a tiny dark hallway; they turned off the lights and tried to scare us by playing a spooky recording and having the ceiling descend as if they meant to crush you. After all the hocus pocus in the entrance, we were taken to a table on the first floor – Grand Saloon as it was called. In the middle of the floor was a small stage with a contraption like an elevator without walls or a door. There were heads on the walls all around us and other props around the room. It was dark – just bright enough to see around you and spooky. After taking us to our table, we were told to feel free to wander through the four floors of the restaurant to see all the props, etc.

"This reminds me of Halloween only we're not in costumes. How did you find this place?"

"While you sleep, we wonder around the city. It's pretty cool, we passed this restaurant and a couple others like it so we thought it would be fun to bring you here."

"Believe me; this is much better than the Slaughtered Lamb." Rosalie said.

"We went in there and it was macabre. For us it was no big deal but for you, it would have been too much." Alice interjected.

"Thanks for talking Emmett out of taking me there." I should be grateful for small mercies. I can't imagine what the other place was like if it was worse than this.

I looked at the menu and most of the food had normal names, there were a few monsters burgers otherwise, typical restaurant food. Some of the drinks had scarier names. I decided to be bad.

"Emmett, I dare you to try one of the drinks. They come in souvenir glasses and I want one." I knew they could eat and drink if they wanted to, they just think it taste gross.

"Whew, not on your life." He made a disgusted face and held his nose.

"What, are you chicken, scared of a little human drink?" I taunted him.

"You're on, litter sis but if I'm doing this, then everyone have to drink one too."

"Cool, I'll get a collection of glasses." So they ordered one of each of the specialty drinks.

"If I'm going to drink something nasty, I'm picking the drink with the craziest name."

He decided on Cannibal Caffeine - Bailey's, Kahlua, Cappuccino and Vanilla Ice Cream

Lab Experiment No. 8213 - Classic margarita made with José Cuervo Tequila (Available in Strawberry, Banana, Raspberry, Mango or Guava) Alice said 'guava sounds exotic' so she decided to have that flavor.

Rosalie chose - Gorey's Demise - Amaretto, Strawberry and Vanilla Ice Cream

The Colonel's Lemonade - Maker's Mark Bourbon, Strawberry and Sweet and Sour. Who else but Jasper would pick this one? According to him, "this was put on the menu for a military man like himself."

Edward had a choice between Formula No. 1-11 - Bombay Sapphire Gin, Hiram Walker, White Cream De Cacao and Vanilla Ice Cream or Mummy Mud - Smirnoff Vodka, Kahlua, Bailey's and Vanilla Ice Cream, with a Splash of Chocolate. He gave me a smirk and settled on Mummy Mud since he tastes a lot of chocolate from my chocolate covered strawberries and other desserts. Hopefully it wouldn't taste too bad but out of all the others, Edward is the only one who tasted human food in my lifetime. He had pizza in the lunchroom at school one day when I asked him what he would do if someone dared him to eat human food, he manfully swallowed wedding cake and whenever he feeds me, he gets a little taste of human food from my mouth so I knew he could stomach this without too much hardship. To be on the safe side, I kissed him before, during and even after he finished the drink, letting my taste mask the taste of the drink. I completely ignored all lewd remarks our siblings made. To me it tasted good but anything combined with Edward's taste is incredibly delicious. Just like he always tells me human food taste better mixed with my taste.

In keeping with our ritual, we ordered three appetizers. Margarita Chicken Quesadilla - Marinated chicken, caramelized onions, black beans, corn, cheddar and jalapeno cheeses, Buffalo Wings - Blue cheese pepper cream and served with celery and carrot sticks and Nacho Chili Supreme - Nachos topped with all beef chili, simmered in Cajun spices because Emmett is evil and wanted to get back at me for making him have a drink that was not fresh from an animal. At least this was better than the calamari. I don't know if I would like that. Maybe I'll try it next time we go out.

For dessert, I had Death by Chocolate – it was a decedent rich dessert. I was making little sounds as I licked the fork. Edward and Jasper were going crazy so I had to tone it down. I ordered one to go so tonight Edward will feed it to me.

During lunch, people in costumes kept walking by, engaging the diners in conversation. Emmett really enjoyed this and thought it would be funny if he pretended to be one of the entertainment people and walked around talking to people at other tables. Even making a few kids laugh at his funny faces.

There was a reenactment of the scene in Frankenstein where the body was animated – that's what the stage with the elevator looking contraption was for. The heads on the walls came alive a few times and moved and made talked or made sounds otherwise, it really was not scary. Once you get pass the façade and the entrance hall, it was a normal theme restaurant.

The server washed all the glasses or do they give you new glasses? Anyway all the glasses were clean and wrapped in individual bags to keep them from breaking. Along with the glasses, we got more t-shirts. I think we're going to start a t-shirt collection.

After we ate, we wandered the floors to see the other monsters including a vampire and a werewolf; my vampires got a kick out of that. There were more skeletons and other freaks on the other floors which were name The Library – that floor had walls lined with dusty musty old volumes with marble bursts of legendary writers scattered around, of course you had other spooky objects and there were pictures of the 'founders' of the club on the walls.

The laboratory had remains of experiments gone wrong. It was like the lab of a mad scientist. There was a 'scientist' hard at work on another experiment. This is also where the body of the Frankenstein monster was stored between shows.

In the Attic – the name says it all. It was a musty room where all sorts of relics were stored including more ghouls and skeletons. Some of them sang and talked and danced putting on a creepy show.

The bathrooms were hidden in vaults or behind bookcases making it all part of the adventure offered by the restaurant. All things considered, it was a very fun and entertaining lunch. I would actually do it again. I could picture Emmett running such an establishment. Maybe we could look into that when we all finish school.

After thinking of how our trip ended, I had to think of this morning. I think I'll just type this as it comes back to me.

We went to the American Museum of Natural History. I saw the Night at the Museum movies so how could we come to NY and not go the see where it all happened? We went to the Empire State Building like King Kong, I had dinner at Smith & Wollensky which was featured in The Devil wears Prada and other movies, now the AMNH. I enjoyed the subway ride yesterday so we decided to ride on the subway again. We took the B train to 81st Street Museum of Natural History station. From the time the train pulled into the station, the experience of being in the Museum started.

The train station was totally transformed. There were glass tiles, glass mosaic, bronze reliefs, fossil casts, ceramic tiles and granite used in the designs which depicted the evolution of extinct, existing and endangered life forms from single celled organisms to the towering T-rex dinosaur; showing images and symbols ranging from the earth's core, to the sea, the sky and the cosmos beyond. Not only was this station convenient - there was an exit leading directly into the Museum but it was a striking way to begin a journey around the Earth and out into the Universe.

We joined the 10:15 tour and got a glimpse of the permanent exhibits on each floor. Then we went back to explore the exhibits we were most interested in. There was no way we could see everything in the Museum unless we spend a few weeks in NY so we huddled and decided on the most important exhibits to all of us. Luckily there were a few that we all wanted to see so we decided to do those first then split up for the last hour before we went to Anne and Bernard Spitzer Hall of Human Origins – featuring the remarkable history of human evolution from our earliest ancestors millions of years ago to modern Homo sapiens. The innovative Spitzer Hall combines the most up-to-date discoveries in the fossil record with the latest in genomic science to explore the most profound mysteries of humankind: who we are, where we came from, and what is in store for the future of our species.

We saw dinosaurs' fossils on the tour so we wanted to see The World's Largest Dinosaurs – an educational display of a 60-foot dinosaur and facts on how it lived, ate etc.

"I bet I could kick a dinosaurs' ass if any was still alive." Emmett joked.

"Yeah right, see how big that thing is."

"But the neck on that one looks skinny."

"Whatever." The Akeley Hall of African Mammals - The herd of African elephants in the center of the Hall of African Mammals was captivating. The 28 dioramas in this hall, true works of art, depict some of the many animals and habitats of Africa, from the bongo and mandrill of the dense rain forests to the impala and elephant of the savannah. Everything was so lifelike you expected the animals to start moving.

We're taking courses in college in our effort to learn more about saving the planet so we went to the Hall of Biodiversity – a groundbreaking exhibition devoted to what many scientists believe is the most pressing environmental issue of our time: the need to protect and preserve our planet's biodiversity, the variety and interdependence of Earth's life forms. The Hall came alive before your eyes, revealing the variety of Earth's living things. The life-size Dzanga-Sangha Rainforest, complete with sounds and smells, displayed a vast array of species inhabiting and interacting within one ecosystem. The Resource Center corridor, featuring the "Transformation of the Biosphere" and "Solutions" walls, offered an in-depth exploration of the many values of and threats to biodiversity, and the varied ways individuals and organizations are working to preserve the world's species and ecosystems. This hall expanded the Museum's efforts to alert the public to the critical roles biodiversity plays in sustaining life as we know it, and to the ecological crisis we now face.

In Milstein Hall of Ocean Life there was a 94-foot blue whale suspended from the ceiling there was also detailed information about the ocean's many ecosystems, as well as the creatures that occupy the oceans covering 2/3 of the Earth's surface. The hall is a fully immersive marine environment with video projections, interactive computer stations, and new ocean dioramas. "This reminds me of our honeymoon, swimming with the dolphins, snorkeling and going deep sea diving with you."

"Yes, you really enjoyed being in the water." He smiled.

"Will you two cut it out?" Jasper groaned.

"Definitely worse than Rosalie and Emmett." Alice commented.

"I was making an innocent remark." I retorted and walked away.

We visited the Eastern Woodlands and Plains Indians where they had artifacts from Native American peoples in the East and in the Plains were displayed. Models of dwellings used by Eastern Woodlands people, including longhouses and wigwams also on display was - Folsom Point - an arrowhead found in 1926 near Folsom, New Mexico, that proves that there were humans in the Americas as early as the last ice age. According to the guide, this was one of the museum's most important pieces.

We separated and Edward and I went to the Space Show in the Hayden Planetarium at the Rose Center. There had a digital video system projects across the theater's 67-foot-wide hemispheric dome. We listened to Whoopi Goldberg as she took visitors on a journey 13 billion years into the past, when the first stars were born. Visited the heart of our fiery Sun, and glimpsed its eventual demise as it transforms into a massive red giant some five billion years in the future.

On the way out of the museum, we walked through the Grand Gallery – The Museum's historic 77th Street lobby where the preserved century-old Museum icon—the 63-foot-long Great Canoe was displayed. Along with the Rare Jade Slab – One of the Museum's newest and most spectacular mineral specimens, a rare two-foot long jade slab with dramatic whorls of green and white. The Iridescent Ammolite – A dazzling iridescent gemstone fossil of an 80-million-year-old ammonite measuring two feet in diameter and the Spectacular Stibnite – A 1,000-pound stibnite with hundreds of sword-like, metallic blue-gray crystals sprouting from a rocky base.

The visit to the museum was very educational. We have to come back so we could take in more off the exhibits and Imax shows. In fact, my whole trip to NY was extraordinary. I got to do the typical touristy things plus extras like performing in the theatre in Central Park, ice skating in the wee hours of the morning at the Wollman rink and watching the end of the parade on top of a building opposite Macy's. Not to forget the idea for the foundation because of our charity work on Thanksgiving Day. What a way to spend five days. I should be worn out but I'm eager to move on, to do my finals and finish my first semester of college and see what the future holds for me and my sexy husband and my unusual family. I'm am so luck.

"Yet again, I wish I could read your mind. What's that smile about?"

"I'm thinking how lucky I am to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." He responded

"Ok, we're both lucky." I said and snuggled closer to him to finish recording our adventures.

* * *

><p>AN

Disclaimer: Radio City Music Hall® and Radio City Christmas Spectacular® are special trademarks of those organizations. I'm not affiliated with any of the places and organizations mentioned in this story. No copyright infringement intended.

1 - VIP Elite ticket information can be found on the Radio City website.

2 - I took information about the things Bella and the group saw at the WTC memorial from the following site. They have a WTC MEMORIAL Tour which included everything they saw and more. W w w . nyctrip . c o m

3 - Photos and information about the FDNY memorial wall – w w w . fdnytenhouse . c o m

4 – For more about St. Paul's Chapel & Trinity Church – w w w .trinitywallstreet. o r g or on WIKI.

5 – Jekyll & Hyde restaurants/clubs are real - jekyllandhydeclub. C o m . My son and I went to the Jekyll & Hyde on 6th Ave that the group went to and the Slaughtered Lamb - slaughteredlambpub. C o m in the village. I was surprised at the amount of bad reviews out there. Unfortunately, Death by Chocolate was no longer on the menu the last time we went there. For a professed chocoholic who needs a 12 step program, this is a major tragedy. There are other chocolate desserts but nothing could compare.

6 – American Museum of Natural History - w w w. amnh.o r g


	48. Chapter 48

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 48

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We settled in and before I resumed studying, I decided to call Renee and Charlie. Renee was her usual flighty self. She tried cooking Thanksgiving dinner which was a disaster so she and Phil ended up going out to eat. Why she even tried cooking a turkey is a mystery. In spite of her disastrous attempt at cooking, she sounded happy. I'm glad Phil is still the man of her dreams. Now that I'm a happily married woman, I want everyone to experience that sense of contentment and love I feel when I think of Edward. Like every happily married woman, I think my husband is exceptional and I'm the luckiest woman in the world; because of that, I want everyone to find their other half and live happily ever after.

When I finally reached Charlie, our conversation was completely different.

"Hi Dad, I'm glad I finally got you. I was about to call the station."

"Bells, I'm sorry you were worried, I forgot to put the machine on. Do you remember Harry Clearwater down at the reservation?"

"Yes and his wife Sue." I replied, perplexed, what does Harry have to do with Charlie going MIA all evening and most of the night?

"I was at the reservation. Harry had a heart attack."

"Will he be okay?"

"He didn't make it."

"Dad, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me? I would have come to Forks immediately." I had three days before the beginning of finals. I could be there and back before my first exam on December 1.

"Bells, it happened really fast and there wasn't anything you could have done. Plus they want to keep the funeral small."

"I still wish I could be there for you. Are you going to be okay? If you need me, Edward could drive me to Forks tonight or tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm good... but Sue, and those kids; Leah's only a year older than you and Seth's, what, fourteen..."

"I know it's going to be hard for them but they have you and Billy and the others at the Reservation to help them through it."

"Yeah, I think I'll take Seth under my wing, get him away from those women. They'll probably smother him." He was starting to sound more like himself. I was glad to hear him trying to make a joke.

"I'll call the florist to send a wreath for the funeral and maybe one of those edible arrangements or a fruit basket."

"That would be great." We talked for a few minutes more before saying our goodbyes.

Soon after I hung up the phone, Edward was there, taking me in his arms while I cried. Not saying anything, just holding me and wiping my tears.

Harry was one of Charlie's best friends. He's not much older than Charlie. It's scary to think of Charlie's mortality when I have the option to live forever. I remembered a conversation Edward and I had one day.

_"In a few decades everybody you know will be dead."_ I remembered being stricken when he said that because coming from Edward, that was a really harsh statement.

In the beginning of our relationship, he tried to convince me that I would miss Charlie and Renee and my friends if I decided to become a vampire and stay with him but from the start, I knew that he was the most important person in my life. Even if he was noble enough to let me remain human, knowing eventually I would be taken from him, I couldn't make that choice. I wanted to be with him more that I needed air and one lifetime wasn't enough.

At those times I thought, he was testing my resolve, maybe he wanted to open my eyes; make me realize that living forever had disadvantages. Whatever the reason, I never fully grasped why he insisted on those conversations. In fact, at times I became frustrated. I felt like we were going around in circles.

_"In a few decades everybody you know will be dead."_ That all important sentence. It was something I had to experience to fully grasp the importance of those words. Now, it made perfect sense.

Yet, even as he was trying to convince me to remain human, he didn't plan to live without me. The last time my life was in danger, when he wasn't sure he could get to me in time, his contingency plan was to get himself killed because he couldn't live in a world where I no longer existed. Maybe it was all those years of loneliness that made him so morbid but he had some strange ideas back then. Besides getting himself killed if anything took me away from him, he also believed he didn't have a soul so he was reluctant to subject me to a life of doom.

_"I know the consequences of this choice you're making. I've lived through it, and to let you suffer that... You believe I have a soul, and I don't... but to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you... That's the most selfish thing I'll ever do."_ He looked so sad when he said this, I still don't understand how he could have ever thought such a thing but he was serious. I'm glad I was able to reason with him and improve his perspective on a lot of those dreary ideas.

I remembered the look on his face when I was finally able to convince him that he was all I needed and that I wanted to be with him forever no matter the cost. His face shone as bright as the noonday sun and he couldn't contain his exuberance. That day we had a breakthrough. Our discussions were much easier after that.

With that day in mind and the picture of his beautiful angelic face before my eyes, I pulled myself together. I have Edward. As long as I know we'll be together, I'll be able to survive anything.

I gave him a tight hug, "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you going to be alright?"

I looked into his eyes so there could be no mistaking the truth of my words.

"This is my reality. This will happen time and time again. I will grieve the loss of my family and friends but I'll be able to move on. I know you'll be strong enough for both of us at these times. Knowing I could escape into your arms for comfort and to shed a few tears is all I need." I gently kissed his lips before continuing.

"What I feel now, is nothing compared to the pain I will be in if I had to live without you. This is my destiny. You are my destiny." We stared into each other's eyes. Expressing all the love we both felt.

"I just wish I could have saved you from this."

"I'm not; this has been a very educational experience for me. It made me understand a few things better than I did before. Let's just say, it was an eye opener."

With Harry's death, the fact that I was still mortal was thrust into my face so when Edward went hunting, I called Carlisle. We had an intense conversation and he reluctantly agreed to go along with what he called my 'crazy scheme' but I was insistent and my pleas broke down his resistance, although, I suspect he only agreed to it because soon we'll be in Forks and after that we'll all be in HM and he'll be able to observe me around the clock. There was something I wanted to do before I had an accident and Edward had to change me suddenly. Harry's death just reinforced the urgency of the situation so that night it began; I took another step closer to the future I wanted with Edward.

We had to make decisions about the winter semester so we had a family meeting in our dining room like we did in Forks and we came up with solutions we could all work with. We all registered for a lighter load. I'm only taking two classes and both of them offer a webinar option plus Rosalie and Alice are each taking one of my classes; if I have to miss any of my sessions they'll help me study. We plan to drop our classes if we have to. Edward wanted to skip the semester altogether but I don't want him to get bored if nothing happened.

"Bella, trust me, I wouldn't be bored, I'll take you to class and sit in the hallway, listening to your lectures while I wait to escort you to your next class." He smiled at me, perfectly at peace with his plan. It was so sweet of him to think of doing this but it doesn't seem fair to him. We may make it through the winter session before anything happened.

Finals ended on December 8. Since I started preparing for my exams before our trip, I felt very confident that I passed all my classes. We were free until January 4 so we went to Forks. Our first weekend back, Tanya and her family came. Carlisle explained about Huilen, Nahuel, the other half-breeds in South America and the possibility of Edward and I having a baby.

"You mean Bella could give birth to a child?" Kate marveled.

"Yes, we know it's possible." Carlisle answered

"But is it safe for her?" Tanya wanted to know.

Carlisle went on to explain, "I plan to do a C-section when I think the baby is old enough to survive outside the womb and Edward will change her if she loses too much blood."

"But what will the Volturi do if they hear that Bella is pregnant?" Irene looked troubled as she asked this question. I understood her fear of the Volturi after what happened to their mother.

"We're hoping to keep this quiet until after the baby is born. We will document everything so we'll have proof to show them. If they want to deal with that man in South America who is creating all the half-breeds, that's their prerogative. We may only have one chance at this so I want to take every precaution to do it right. Bella is too important to us to jeopardize her health or life so we're keeping this private but I wanted to inform you. I didn't want it to come as a surprise if you visit and see us with a child."

"Carlisle that's very considerate of you." Eleazar responded.

I decided to jump into the conversation at this point. I felt a sense of urgency to get everything settled as soon as possible. The fate of my unborn child was hanging in the balance so I decided to throw all my cards on the table. Taking a leap of faith and hoping for the best.

"Carlisle, I'd like to say something before you continue." I looked around the table at everyone but directed my first remarks to Tanya and her sisters.

"I have to confess that in my studies of vampire history, Carlisle mentioned the vampire babies. I hope it wouldn't be too hard for you because we don't want to alienate you with the arrival of a child. We want all of you to play an active role in helping us with this baby. I know you have lots of things to share and I want you to be a part of our baby's life. You are going to be aunts and uncles or cousins or any role you want to play. I hope this will bring us all closer together." I looked at each of their faces, drawing them in, wanting them to feel as part of this special miracle that we are hoping for. Even Laurent who I was afraid of in the begining.

"Oh Bella, that is so generous of you. We realize that this is completely different from what happened in our personal lives. That experience is something we'll never be able to forget but it doesn't mean that we can't move on and accept new things. For so long our lives were stagnant. Now we have the opportunity to be part of history; to be part of something new and different. You can't imagine how exhilarating the prospect of that is to me and I'm sure it's the same for everyone else." She stopped at looked around. They all nodded their agreement.

"We would have never thought of intruding on your special moment but since you want us to take active roles, it's even more fantastic. Don't worry about us staying away; in fact you'll be begging us to leave after the baby gets here. I think we should look for another house - not in the immediate vicinity to spook the wolves but maybe in Seattle or Olympia anywhere closer than Alaska. Maybe even New Hampshire since you'll be spending lots of time there." Tanya said as she walked over to me; hugging me tightly after she finished her speech.

"If you need us for anything, we're here. Put us to use." Kate said.

"I'm glad you said that, Esme and I plan to go to South America next month, if you want to join us, it would be great. If we need to, I want to have as many witnesses to the half-breeds as possible. If the Volturi finds out about the baby and wants to question how it will turn out, we could all tell them about the boy Nahuel and his sisters and how they live."

"Carlisle, you could count on us. You know we think of ourselves as a part of your family. You were instrumental in us living a vegetarian life style, there is nothing we wouldn't do for you." Tanya said.

"Don't, forget, you sent Laurent to us. I found my mate after all this time. I'll gladly stand by your side and do whatever I can." Irina looked at Laurent the way we all look at our mates. It's such a special feeling. I hope Tanya and Kate find someone soon.

After that I was hugged and kissed by everyone, they all thought I was so brave to even contemplate this. Carmen and Eleazar took me aside after that, to talk about my power. She told me to think of it as a veil that I could lift to give people access to my mind. Eleazar mentioned that I may be able to use it for much more than shielding my thoughts but I may not be able to fully enhance my abilities until I'm a vampire. We practiced in private because I wanted to surprise Edward. If it worked, this was going to be his Christmas gift. They left Sunday night because they didn't want to cause trouble with Billy and the elders at the reservation. I promised Carmen to keep practicing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After the Denali clan left, we decided to start making plans for the baby. Now it was not if we have a baby. It was when I get pregnant and when the baby gets here. I was more anxious than anyone else to get everything settled. We all sat around the dining table making a list of things that had to be done.

Carlisle was going to order some hospital equipment and have it shipped to New Hampshire before the New Year. He already found a blood bank that would supply him with blood. A room on the second floor was going to be set up as a hospital room if we need it, it would also act as Carlisle's office and lab. The hospital room was a precaution. Hopefully, we'd only need it for storing the blood and for the delivery. Carlisle was even getting an incubator – in the event he has to take the baby early. I would continue staying in our room; it was big enough for a hospital bed if we have to go in that direction.

"I'm ahead of all of you. I bought tons of baby clothes on Black Friday in all sizes for both a boy and a girl." Alice bragged.

She didn't buy any baby clothes while we were together so she must have done it in the morning. I laughed, she's just incorrigible. "Alice, we were supposed to be shopping for charity."

"No, when caveman Edward insisted on taking you back to the hotel to 'sleep', I went shopping." She actually made air quotes. I've learned to pick my battles with Alice so I decided to ignore that remark.

"The room next to our bedroom would make a perfect nursery." I said.

"We could make a door between the two rooms." Edward added.

Everything was discussed and all the plans were put in motion. I sat with Esme, Rosalie and Alice to discuss my plans for the nursery. I knew once I told them my idea, they'll be able to bring it to fruition.

"I saw this Enchanted Forest theme I liked with baby forest animals – a bird, an owl, beaver, deer and squirrel. I want to include other baby animals like bears and cute little lion cubs. If my baby will be roaming the woods looking for food, he or she will start off being surrounded by the animals in the forest. I want him/her to learn to love the animals, only use what's necessary for survival and protect the rest like you do."

"Bella, that's wonderful. It's amazing the different themes they have now." Esme glowed.

"I could paint murals of baby animals playing in the forest." Alice said, already sketching out scenes.

"We could paint the ceiling a light blue with clouds and a sun." Rosalie added.

We went online and I showed them the theme I was talking about – the Enchanted Forest by Lambs & Ivy. The picture showed a room painted green, lighter shade on top and a darker green on the bottom. The crib and the chest of drawers were dark wood and the floors were wooden in a lighter shade of brown.

There was a crib blanket that looked like a handmade quilt with animal friends out to play on backgrounds of pale blue, light brown, beige and light green in different sized patches. Framing the six attached patches was a strip of beige stripped fabric. Then around that is a light brown velvety strip.

The two top patches featured a baby bird standing on a spotted mushroom against a light blue background. The little bird had dark brown wings and his chest and body were light brown, next to him was a cute smiling deer on a light green background with embroidery circles. He was light brown with tan spots, dark brown legs and ears. He looked like he was about to eat some leaves from the branch in front of him.

The middle patches showed a cute raccoon on a tan background with leaves stitched into it. His arms, legs and tail were wrapped around a tree trunk. He was light brown with dark brown stripes on his tail and the same darker spots on his body. The next patch had a light green owl decorated with light blue stripes on his wing and a tan chest sitting on a branch with his big white eyes looking out at you. That patch was beige and it has leaves running up the side and leaves under the branch the owl was sitting on.

The last two patches had a tan squirrel with a big fluffy tail which had a white stripe in the middle. He was sitting on a branch getting ready to eat the acorn in his hands. He was on the same light green textured patch as the deer. Next to him was a little grey beaver. He looked like he was caught doing something mischievous. He was looking out with a smile on his face showing his teeth. He was on a light blue background behind a sprig with some light green leaves and he's almost reaching out to a smaller sprig of dark green leaves in front of him.

"The patchwork styled blanket and accessories, reminds me of things women would have made when Edward was human." I said.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear, "I think the furniture should be a lighter color but all the accessories are great. The crib set, the lamp, the hamper, the towels, even the diaper bag, everything is perfectly divine." I had to agree. All the accessories featured at least one of the cute adorable animals.

The bumper was made of the identical patches as the blanket. The mobile over the crib had a stuffed squirrel, bird, owl and deer with the raccoon hanging on the pole. The dust ruffles were made from the same fabrics and colors as the blanket swatches. There was even the cutest little pillow with the deer on a white background instead of the light green as the other accessories. The hamper was foldable and made of green fabric featuring the deer. The lamp was like a tree branch with the owl sitting on the branch and the baby bird sitting on his mushroom next to the tree. The designers thought of everything down to the rug on the floor which was made from the same combinations of colors; three stripes of different shades of brown, then a green stripe on the border surrounding the beige background with a pattern of green, brown and white circles all over it.

"I like the neutral colors. When the baby is born we could add more of any of the colors or add pink, lavender or blues by using different color crib sheets, towels and curtains." Esme said. "We could even write the baby's name in the mural Alice will be drawing."

"All the animals look adorable but I agree with you, we need a little bear and a cub. If Edward have anything to do with it, the baby's favorite food will be mountain lion and Emmett will try to convince the baby that a bear is tastier – even if it's a girl." Rosalie said and we all laughed at the picture she painted.

We started talking about safe paints, paint colors, fabrics and furniture. Esme had the plan for the house on her laptop so she pulled it out to get the dimensions for the room. They were all excited to have something concrete to work on. After a while, I left them and went to find Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While in Forks, we were staying in our little enchanted cottage. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I saw it through the trees. To make it festive, I decided to put up a little Christmas tree so we went hunting for the perfect one. I didn't like any of the baby evergreens or firs we saw. Some looked too sparse, while the branches on others looked too weak. I refused to have a Charlie Brown looking tree in our home. Eventually Edward climbed one of the massive trees and broke off the top.

He jumped to the ground, gave me a sweeping bow and presented me with a five foot tree like a knight at court giving a lady a beautiful rose or jewelry.

I curtsied, "My knight in shining armor; what would I do without you?" I kissed him as I accepted his offering.

"It's my job to make you happy and if getting the perfect tree for our home is what you need, that's what you'll have." He said smiling.

"That's one of the many things I love about you." I chuckled.

We held hands and we went back to the cottage, with Edward dragging the tree behind us. I used the ornaments and the stained glass roundels from St. Patrick's, then we went to the main house to raid Alice's stash of decorations from last year. As soon as we got to the door, Alice handed me a box and a bag.

"I cheated and saw you wanting to put up a tree of your own so I had these shipped while we were in the city." She explained at my perplexed look.

I opened the box and there were ornaments from some of the stores we visited. The little minx was keeping tabs on all the ornaments I gushed over and bought them secretly. She even had a beautiful angel tree topper. The angel was dressed in a flowing satin and organza gown, lavishly adorned with embroidered flower designs in ivory and gold threads, with clear plastic wings accented in gold threads and trim. Her arms were draped in a sparkling gold lamé ribbon. Her hands and head were made from porcelain. In the bag were Christmas lights.

"You're my favorite insomniac vampire shopaholic. I didn't even remember the lights."

She laughed, "I'm the only insomniac vampire shopaholic you know." We hugged and Edward and I went back to our haven.

After we finished decorating the tree and turned on the lights, it looked beautiful.

Edward surprised me with another Tiffany's box.

"I saw this at the store so I ordered it while you were asleep. I was going to put it in your stocking but now we have our own tree to hang it on."

It was a silver Santa key ornament on a long red ribbon. The bottom of the key looked like a normal key. The top was shaped as a chimney decorated with snowflakes. Santa with his bag was halfway down the chimney. It was reminiscent of the beautiful key we have for the cottage and the key charm Edward gave me. On a whim, I got my two charms bracelets and hung them on the tree too. Mementos from our past and present represented. Now it was perfect, for us.

One day we visited our meadow but it was too cold to spend much time there. Edward offered to put up the tent and get a few more space heaters but it wasn't that important. We had the fireplace in the cottage and we were spending lots of time in front of that – relaxing, talking, making love and toasting marshmallows. Our time was idyllic. We took this time to reconnect, concentrating on just us. As much as we love being with our family, we enjoy being alone so much more and treasure every opportunity to enjoy some privacy. No prying eyes, superhuman hearing or senses, just the two of us. It was like a second honeymoon.

After a week of bliss, it was time to rejoin our family. I don't know what Edward threatened them with so we could spend this time alone. Or maybe they were so busy with the renovations they decided to leave us alone to work on the baby making part of the equation. Whatever it was, I appreciated having some alone time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the remainder of my NY Christmas ornaments and some of Alice's decorations from last year, we decided to help Charlie decorate his tree. As the saying goes, life must go on. When I told him we we're coming over, he decided to pick up Seth so he could spend the day with us.

The whole gang descended on the Swan house, the boys helped him look for a good tree and the girls decorated while they relaxed in front of the TV. When we were finished, it looked like a cross between the tree in the cottage and a miniature version of the Cullen's tree from last year. We even hung stockings on the mantle.

It was strange to see the interaction between Seth and the gang. Edward took to him immediately, soon all the others were including him in their conversations and asking his opinions on the game or players. When the conversation switched to cars, he admitted that he was too young to drive.

"When can you apply for a permit?" I asked.

"If he's enrolled in a driver's education class, he could get an instruction permit when he's 15." Charlie informed us.

"Cool, that's in a few months but I don't have a car to practice on anyway."

"I have a truck I don't use. Dad, Edward could drive it over and you could bring it to the reservation and teach him to drive when he gets his learner's permit."

"Are you talking about that truck Charlie got from Billy? Is it still running?"

'Yes, but Edward and his brothers, sorry and Rosalie fixed it up. You wouldn't believe how good it looks. It has a great stereo and a new engine and body work. I'm sure the only original part is the frame, which makes it indestructible." They all laughed because they knew it was the truth. The truck was totally revamped. It was like that show, 'pimp my ride' or whatever the show is called.

"I have no intention of parting with it but I'll loan it to you for as long as you like. You must promise to take care of it and give it back to me when you get a car of your own." I'm very sentimental about that truck. Lots of good memories are attached to it. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. I'm sure we were thinking of the same things.

He readily agreed to my conditions and was getting very animated at the prospect of learning to drive.

"It's totally cool. I'm sure you'll pick up lots of girls." Emmett joked.

Charlie cleared his throat so they quickly changed the conversation.

From that Saturday, Seth became another member of our group. If we were at Charlie's, he joined us; he even started hanging out at the Cullen's. If Charlie couldn't pick him up, Edward met him at the boundary and dropped his back when he was ready to leave. I would have volunteered to drive him back but I know Edward worried about me being on the reservation because Alice can't see me there so for his peace of mind, I just stayed out of it.

He played video games with the guys and they played basketball next to the garage. Esme was glad to have someone else to cook for. I always knew they were special but seeing them with Seth just reinforced it. I still don't understand why they never interacted with humans before I came along.

* * *

><p>"Yes sweetheart, the baby will be fine."<p>

"What?" I just woke up, I didn't say anything. Was I talking in my sleep?

"You just asked me if the baby will be fine and I told you yes."

Keep calm. "OK, I think I'm groggy from just waking up." Apparently it didn't work. I just can't fool him. He's like a hawk when it comes to picking up my emotions and facial expressions.

"Are you alright? You've been acting strange these past few days. You could hardly stay awake past 8 and I wasn't going to mention it but your emotions are all over the place. Poor Jasper wants to hide when he sees you."

"All the talking and planning for the baby has my emotions all over the place and I'm dreaming of it every night. Sometimes a girl, with your crazy hair and brown eyes or sometimes a boy with brown curls and green eyes. Both of them are beautiful." I stopped and looked at him before I continued.

"Then the dreams that started a few day ago are so real. Everything we do during the day, I relive them in my dreams. Vivid pictures just as if I'm awake – right down to our lovemaking." I shrugged my shoulders and stumbled towards the shower.

Standing under the water, I went over our conversation.

"The dreams," I mumbled to myself in a flat voice. "Sleeping so much. All that food. Oh. Oh. Oh."

My eyes popped open wider, I haven't paid any attention to it but he was right. I blamed everything on all the planning for the nursery. Could it be more than that or was it the drugs I was taking?

I decided to keep calm until I saw Carlisle. Then I thought of how this conversation started. Why did he think I was speaking to him? Did I let my shield down when I was waking? Did that really work?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Carlisle, what are the side effects from the medication I'm taking?"

"Lots of things from upset stomach to headaches, even abdominal pains but it affect people differently."

"For last few days I've been eating everything in sight, plus I've not been myself all week." Then I told him about my conversation with Edward. "How long does it take for my body to adjust to the medication?"

"Today is the twenty second so it's almost four months since your missed shot and you've been on this medication for three weeks..." He stopped suddenly.

"I'll have to check your blood, that's the best way to see what's happening. I'll send it by messenger to a lab out of town and have the results returned to me this afternoon. It will all be top secret. Nobody will know the results except the lab technician and you."

After he left for the hospital, I threw myself into the plans for the nursery and begged Alice to show me the baby clothes she had hidden in that cavernous closet of hers. I sat on the floor surrounded by tiny outfits. I completely lost track of time. Alice had to come get me when it was time to leave.

We were delivering the gifts to the hospital today for their secret Santa celebration. Earlier in the week, we helped decorate each floor with a tree to pile the gifts under. While we were at the hospital, I snuck off to Carlisle's office. After speaking to him, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I had to hurry back to my duties before I was missed. If I was not focused, nobody paid any attention to me. They just chalked it up to my strange human behavior.

The flowers from our wedding were a big hit with the patients so I decided to order small Christmas bouquets for the women – both the patients and the nursing staff. The men were getting a small fruit basket. Alice, Esme and Rosalie arranged to have gift baskets of baby stuff delivered to all the women who gave birth on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. They bought gift cards for a baby store in Olympia and had the store send them to the maternity ward to be given to the new mothers. The only thing we're taking credit for was the gifts for the children. Everything else was done anonymously. Showing up at a charity in NY with a van load of stuff is one thing but in Forks, where everyone knows everything about everyone, it's a different story altogether.

When we got back to the cottage, I kept myself busy by wrapping the gifts we bought in NY and took them over to the house. I had already shipped Renee's and Phil's. I ordered a gift basket for Sue from Charlie and myself. Then, I wrapped Charlie's gifts, and the things I bought for Seth and Leah. Seth was spending Christmas Eve with us at Charlie's, Christmas Day with his family and he plans to spend the day Christmas with us as usual. I was surprised that Sue lets him spend so much time with us but I guess between Charlie and Billy, she feels that he would be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday we all went to Olympia, including Seth. The boys went to see a new action flick that came out for the holiday. Alice, Rosalie and I went to the spa. I snuck out of my last treatment to get some shopping done. I had a few last minute gifts to pick up. Hopefully, the little minx wouldn't see me and spoil my surprises.

Christmas was Sunday but we went to Charlie's on Saturday for dinner. Charlie was celebrating on Christmas Eve because he's working on Sunday. Most holidays he does this so his deputies could spend time with their wives and kids; he started this after Renee left with me all those years ago when he had no family to celebrate with. It still makes me sad when I think of all the wasted years.

Along with Seth, Sue and Leah were at Charlie's to celebrate with us. He's been helping her through this very hard period and her offering to cook for him is her way of showing her appreciation for all he's done. We all exchanged gifts with Charlie and the Clearwaters. It was a beautiful emotional celebration. Edward and our siblings pretended to eat. Occasionally, one of them had to actually put the food in their mouth if someone was looking at them but as soon as the eyes were off them, it went in a napkin on their lap. After dinner, we offered to clean up. I hustled Sue and the others out of the kitchen so we could discard the uneaten food. Dessert was buffet style, Edward and the others pretended to be stuffed from dinner and refused dessert.

When we were leaving, I asked Edward to take me to the Christmas Eve service at Angela's father church. I've never been very religious but over the past year, I've been given a lot to be thankful for. In typical Edward fashion, he didn't blink an eye. We promised our siblings to come to the main house as soon as I wake up, then we went to church.

I have one gift I want to give to Edward when we get home. I can't wait to see his face.


	49. Chapter 49

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 49 – Very, Very Early Christmas Day or late Christmas Eve night

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Smurfiest & JTStyle - Thank you both for helping with my research. I can't say anything else or I'll spoil the surprise. :-)

This was part of chapter 48 but it got too long so I had to do two chapters. Sorry for all the mystery in the last chapter. All questions will be answered here.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I knew she was tired before we left her father's house but she wanted to go to church and after seeing her face light up when we went to St. Patrick's I couldn't say no. In fact, even if we had not been to the church in NY I'd still take her to church if she wanted to go. I find it hard to refuse her anything.

It was a beautiful service. The singing of the Christmas carols, the retelling of the Christmas story, it was all very moving. I sat there listening to the minister and watching her expressive face – she was sitting at the edge of her seat like a child hearing the story for the first time. As I held her hand and watched the emotions on her face, I suddenly had a flash back to another Christmas in another church. I was shocked. If the little boy didn't look so much like me, I would have thought I was reading someone's mind.

I was sitting between my parents, all dressed up in a little suit and a red bow tie. I closed my eyes and relived the memory, trying to flesh it out, capturing the emotions I was feeling, the sights and sounds around me. As I thought more about this memory – trying to get every little detail, it was like a drain got unclogged. I was bombarded with a deluge of similar memories of being in church with my parents and singing with the other kids. I remembered my mother kissing the top of my head – the way I do to Bella – saying that I sounded like an angel, that I was her angel. A kaleidoscope of picture after picture, I was watching a mental home movie of my spiritual human life.

Since my transformation, I've stayed away from religious establishments. Even mocked Carlisle for his faith because I thought I was cursed; that all vampires were cursed. Thank God Bella came into my life and dispelled those theories. To think that I'm now comfortable in a church is phenomenal. Now, not only am I in church but now I have all these memories that were lost to me before.

I remembered her birthday, when I had that flashback about having a puppy and watching it grow in my mind. Very similar to the way it happened now. This is something else for Carlisle to explore. From my experience the last time this happened, I know that while she sleeps, the more I think about this, the more memories it will open up to me. I think of her as an angel and time and time again, I get proof of that. Why tonight? Why didn't she ask to go to church last Christmas Eve? Last Sunday. No, tonight, out of the blue she wanted to go to church. Not even Alice saw this coming.

I was contemplative all the way home, while she slept.

_I thought back to the last time I killed a human. It was long after I left Carlisle and Esme. As time passed, the more I killed, I became more and more morose. There was no satisfaction in my kills anymore. There was a darkness growing inside me. I roamed the docks and the most unsavory places to get the blood I needed to survive. _

_That fatal night, I was on my way to such a place when I picked my victim. From the time I encountered him, I knew he was up to no good so I followed him. By looking at him, no one could tell that he was a monster. You'd expect to find him in any fashionable livingroom, socializing with the best of society. That is what made him more dangerous, this façade of the gentleman that he was hiding behind. I was following him when he picked his prey – a woman; he was intent on causing her harm. I followed this man, this disgusting lowlife and I wanted to cause him so much pain. _

_I thought of breaking both his legs, ripping off his arms, breaking his neck any form of mutilation or abuse. While he followed the woman, he thought of his plans for her. My fury reached fever pitch as the pictures flashed through my mind. How could humans be so evil to their own kind? How could a man want to hurt a woman in any way? Shouldn't there be someone out there to protect those innocent women? I was in a rage. I told myself that this is the reason I roam the streets, living off these evildoers. I was trying to justify my actions yet again. _

_As soon as we reached a dark corner, I pounced on him, keeping him quiet while the woman escaped, not knowing how close she came to an untimely end. I took him to the nearest roof. I really wanted to make him suffer so it was best to get off the street. The fact that he was thinking of ways to kill me if he could get out of my grip only increased my rage. I held him tightly against my body. I could feel a few of his bones breaking. I drained him as slowly as I could – prolonging his pain. _

_As the life drained out of him with his blood, he flashed back on all the things he did in his life. I already knew that this was not going to be his first victim but I would never have guessed the magnitude of his deprivation. The vast number of people he killed. Some of the women, he even tortured before he killed them; lots of bodies hidden, families never having a body to bury, to close the door on their grief while he read about his kills, enjoying the sensational headlines and thought about ways to increase his numbers._

_After I drained him, I felt no satisfaction. In fact, I felt like I was a monster. Something more sinister than a thousand murderers, rapists, wife beaters, child molesters and any other combination of vile criminals combined. I felt sordid. All along I told myself that if I kept one human safe, I was justified in what I was doing but never before did I resort to such a cruel means of killing anyone. I always put my victims out of their misery as quickly as possible. I have no idea what got into me tonight but this has got to stop. I was disgusted with myself. I was no better that the human monster I just killed. _

_I thought of how disappointed Carlisle will be if he saw me now. Wandering around, lurking in the shadows, drinking human blood. This was against everything he believed. Everything he taught me. There had to be a better way to survive. I realized that the more human blood I consumed the less human I felt. The monster was taking over my body. I was giving him free reign. That night was the final straw. _

_Weeks after that incident, I refused to feed. There was enough of my human nature left that revolted at the thought of draining a human again. I wandered around aimlessly, going further and further away from the city. Eventually I found myself in a wooded area. I curled up behind a bush wishing for death. When my thirst got too unbearably, I snatched the first animal that was unfortunate enough to pass within reach. _

_After drinking human blood, the taste was vile but I knew if I wanted to go back to Carlisle and his way of life, I had to endure it so I went hunting and drained a few other animals. After weeks of this, I started making my way back to Carlisle. When I got back to the city, I snuck into the newspaper office to use their telephone. I made an anonymous call to the police station, giving them details I garnered from my last victim. At least some good will come of this. Families will be able to put their loved ones to rest. _

_Being the generous soul he was; Carlisle accepted me back. He didn't care what I had done while I was away from him. He told me repeatedly that he was proud of me for coming back. He insisted that there was still something good inside me if I could feel remorse for taking a life._

It took decades for me to recover from that last night. I will always have vivid pictures of all the people I killed but I've reconciled myself with that part of my life. Sweet innocent Bella, did not judge me for this lapse in judgment. She thought of it as teenage rebellion. In her eyes, I was doing society a favor by getting dangerous criminals off the street. With her love and understanding, I finally forgave myself for that dark period. I will never forget it but now I believe that I've been forgiven. Didn't I get my own miracle when I found Bella? Of course, that was a major test to my willpower but I overcame that obstacle too. My life is perfect. I have the woman of my dreams. Living a life I could never have imagined. Now I'm able to take my wife to church without feeling cynical or teasing her like I teased Carlisle all those decades ago.

How is it that I only remembered all the bad things in my past until her? She is so good, kind, compassionate, loving and innocent that being with her and trying to emulate her actions, even trying to be safe for her has been a lesson in humanity. I've been around for over one hundred years and still she teaches me something new every day. Introducing me to new experiences; things I thought were silly or unimportant before her are now the mainstay in my life. I feel more and more human. She has melted the ice from my heart and now it feels alive and full. She was the only one destined to do this. Her, just her; the one person on this planet made just for me. I don't want to think what I would have become if I didn't find her. As I reflected on my past, I realized that my journey towards her started that night. I had to 'clean up my act' to prepare myself for her. It was a long, hard and lonely journey but well worth all the sacrifices.

Every time I think my life is perfect, something happens and I realize that my life is so much better than I could have ever dreamed possible. Actually, my life is like a blank canvas and she is the artist; drawing beautiful pictures of my present, my past and our future. Taking away the memories of a century of long dark lonely days and nights and replacing them with her love and laughter; lighting every corner of my soul and replacing the bad with the good. In less than two years, the happy memories have obliterated the darkness of a century.

I looked at her sleeping so peacefully, my sweet angel. My eternal love. My life.

She conked out as soon as we pulled out of the parking lot. All the excitement at Charlie's, the long church service and meeting Angela and her family afterwards really wore her out. Tonight is the latest she's been up in days, but she took a long nap before we went to Charlie's. In fact, she slept all afternoon. If this keeps up, I'll have to speak to Carlisle. When Jasper started transmitting her mood swings, I started getting worried. Then I remembered that we're waiting for her period now that she's no longer taking the shots. She never had PMS symptoms before but maybe the shot messed up her hormones and we'll have to deal with this now. Maybe it's going to be only for this first period.

To be on the safe side, I went online on Thursday and did some research on PMS. Sure enough, she was exhibiting some of the symptoms listed - _Before your period starts, you may experience PMS symptoms, such as bloating, swollen or tender breasts, fatigue and tiredness, headaches, anxiety and depression, mood swings, food cravings, and cramps. _At least she only has two of the symptoms from this list. Could increase in appetite be the same as cravings? I decided to wait it out, how long could it last anyway? Normally, she's the sweetest person so we just decided to ignore her mood swings and pretend nothing is happening; we also though she was stressed out with the increase in the pregnancy talks and all the planning for the baby. I wish there was some way I could help her through this.

When we got home, I picked her up and carried her inside but as soon as I put her on the bed, she woke up.

"Oh, we're home already." She said and stretched like a cat. "Let's exchange gifts." She was all excited and jumped off the bed, staggering as she landed on her feet.

"I thought I was over my clumsy phase." She laughed and went to the living room before I could stop her.

There was nothing else to be done so I followed her. She went straight for the tree, sticking her head and arms to the back rummaging through the gifts back there, trying to pull something out.

"Do we have any steak in the fridge?"

"Steak?"

"Yes, I'm hungry for steak – not well done, I want it juicy and eggs with hot mustard on it and ice cream. Do we have pickles? I'm really starving."

"Bella, you ate a huge dinner at Charlie's, then you had cake and ice cream with everything Charlie had in the cupboard on it. Even Emmett if he was human would have never tried eating all that stuff at once. I'm surprised you have room for anything but a cup of tea or hot chocolate." I was talking to her rear end because she was still under the tree.

"Yes, I want hot chocolate too with extra marshmallows." I'm really getting worried here. I'm hoping this doesn't last long else she's going to make herself sick. I shook my head and headed to the kitchen while she rummaged around under the tree.

"I'm not going to make myself sick."

I stopped in my tracks. "What did you say?"

"You said I'm going to make myself sick and I told you I wouldn't. What?"

"Bella, I didn't say that out loud." This is getting stranger and stranger. A few days ago I responded to something I thought she said of course she covered up or I thought she was getting forgetful along with all her other symptoms now she's reading my mind.

"What other symptoms?"

"I'm calling Carlisle, this has got to stop."

I watched in astonishment as she got up from under the tree, grinning like the joker in Batman and doing a crazy dance reminiscent of Rumpelstiltskin dancing around the fire in that fairytale.

"It works both ways." She started yelling in between giggles.

"Bella, I'm going crazy over here. If you value my sanity, please tell me what you're talking about." I was about to pull all my hair out.

"Remember, my shield?"

"Yes, it's the most frustrating thing, how could I forget it?" I was looking at her strangely now.

She gave me the box she was holding. "Don't open this yet. I want to try something." She said, smiling at my bewildered expression.

She put her hands on both sides of my face and closed her eyes.

"Bella!" I whispered in shock because now I could see that her lips were not moving but I heard something and I saw myself through her eyes. The pictures flashed through my mind, the first day in school, the first time in the meadow, our wedding day, our wedding night. I was so excited, I started kissing her and it stopped.

"I heard you. How? How did you do that?"

"I've been practicing. I didn't know how good it was going to be because I had no one to test it with but a few days ago when I woke up and we talked about the baby, I knew I was close so I've been trying harder and practicing whenever I could. I have one more thing I want you to see."

I was dazed. I blinked a few times and shook my head. After all this time, wanting to know what she was thinking and now I actually got to see into her mind. I was up for anything she wanted to show me, this was fascinating. I couldn't keep the silly grin off my face. This is something I wished for so many times since I met her.

She held my face again and I saw her talking with Carlisle then he gave her a paper. She zeroed in on the word POSITIVE, then she started laughing, then I heard "we're going to have a baby". That did it. Again I attacked her lips. Then I picked her up and started spinning her around. Then I got worried about hurting her and the baby so I dragged her to a chair and put her to sit on my lap.

"A baby, really?"

"Yes, After Harry's death, I begged Carlisle to prescribe a fertility drug to help me get pregnant faster. I was taking it ever since. Then on Thursday after our conversation, I went to him. He took some blood and had it tested. I snuck away to see him while we were at the hospital and he gave me the results. He didn't read it, he wanted me to see it first, then I wanted to tell you. I wanted to find a special way to tell you. I got you the stuff in that box but I wanted to do something else. I thought reading it from my mind would be even more special."

I ripped open the box to see what she came up with. Inside was a frame - she framed the results with the word POSITIVE highlighted, under that was a black t-shirt with the words 'dad aka superhero' no not a t-shirt but actually a pajama set because also in the box was black & white plaid flannel bottom, under that was another little wrapped gift. I opened that and started laughing.

"I don't know what we're having yet." She said to explain what I was looking at. In both hands was a little baby bodysuit. One pink, one blue printed with 'I (heart) my daddy'.

"I didn't want to get green, yellow or even white. I want our baby to wear whichever color is appropriate at the time." That did it. The words 'our baby' was too much. I wanted her more than ever, I had to be joined with her soon, or I'll go mad. I threw all the gifts on the floor and got up with her in my arms.

"A night for celebrations," I whispered against her lips as I carried her to the bedroom. I don't know how long we have before I can't make love to her so I plan to enjoy tonight. I realized that she didn't finish her explanations but that could wait until tomorrow. Just like a miracle happened in a stable two thousand years ago, we have our own miracle. Now I know why she wanted to go to church tonight. She wanted to say a thank you prayer for our miracle. I held her closer to my heart - this is my precious fragile wife who steals my breath away time and time again and has completely bewitched me and changed my world. I'm going to worship every inch of her body just like this was our first time all over again.

I kissed her; a long slow kiss. Gradually building up momentum. Our tongues teasing each other, tasting, sucking nibbling. As we kissed, I unzipped her dress. Slowly pushing it off her shoulders. I stopped the kiss so I could follow the trail of the fabric down her arm, kissing my way down, from her shoulders to her fingers them back up to her delectable lips. I stopped again and repeated the process with her other arm. Once again, returning to her lips. Kissing the tip of her cute little nose, raining kisses along her jaw, down to the pulse in her neck which was fluttering like hummingbirds' wings.

I stepped back and watched the dress slip unhindered to the floor. Pooling around her slender ankles. She was wearing modest black underwear. I was very glad she wasn't wearing any of her sexy underthings. I'm already coiled tight like a jack in the box ready to spring.

I cupped her breast, rubbing her already hard nipples through the fabric. I kissed her again. This time it was a hard demanding kiss. She kissed me back just as fervently. I unsnapped her bra and repeated my kissing of her arms from shoulder to fingertips as I removed first one strap then the other. Her eyes glazed over with lust and the scent of her arousal increased. I bent over and took a nipple in my mouth while tweaking the other. Sucking, licking and twisting, alternating so I could have the pleasure of tasting both. I quickly removed her panty and laid her gently on the bed.

I stood there gazing at her beautiful body. For now, there was no sign of the life growing inside her. I wanted to put my head on her stomach, kiss every inch of her, lavish her with all the love and the overwhelming emotions flowing through me but I just stood there, taking in every inch of her. I've memorized her body many times before but I'm looking to see if there's the slightest change to her perfect body so my eyes wondered up and down her nakedness. The thought of my child growing inside her made my need for her spike.

I hastily stripped off my clothes and got on the bed straddling her as I kissed her breathless. I kissed all over her face, placed wet kisses from her ear to the base of her neck. I came back to her lips and gave her another searing kiss while massaging her breast. I continued worshipping her breasts, massaging, rubbing her nipples, sucking on them blowing my cold breath on her already puckered nipples. She was gyrating, moaning uncontrollably and begging.

"Please, Edward." She begged over and over.

I couldn't give her what she wanted yet, not until I taste her delicious juices.

I kissed my way down her body, working tantalizingly slow until I reached the honey flowing from between her lips. I ravenously started licking her lips. She arched her back and moaned louder. I continue licking; making long strokes over and over again before opening her and sticking my tongue inside – getting more of the cream that I love. I alternated wiggling my tongue inside her and pushing it in and out. Rolling my tongue and pushing it as far as I could get it.

When she started begging again, I replaced my tongue with my fingers, pushing them deep inside her. The sounds she was making was driving me crazy. Her heat was burning my fingers and tongue. Her taste and smell were invading my senses. I increased my pace as I started sucking her clit. I was sucking and moaning as my fingers kept up their relentless rhythm. In and out, faster and faster. I knew she was desperate for release so I sucked a little harder, gently grazing my teeth on that overly sensitive bud. She grabbed my shoulders and screamed, her body arching off the bed one final time before she collapsed, grasping for breath. I kept my fingers moving inside her until her muscles stop quivering and tightening. Only then, did I remove them and sucked all the juices off.

I had to have her now or I'd explode. I positioned myself between her legs, spreading them wider and pushing her knee in the air. The head of my cock was right at her entrance. One little wiggle from her or the slightest push from me and I'll be inside her, close to where my child is already implanted. I wanted to express how much this moment meant to me. I wanted her to know how special tonight was. Now it wasn't just two of us. There was someone else here with us; a precious life, someone else to love almost as much as I love her.

I bent down to kiss her, staring into her beautiful expressive eyes.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, never in my wildest dreams did I ever think this was possible. You and me and our unborn baby growing inside you – giving me something I never knew was possible, or that I would want."

I pushed in further, going slowly, one inch at a time. I wanted to plow into her and possess her. The words mine, mine mine, kept repeating itself in my head but I was determined to be gentle. I pulled almost all the way out and slowly push back in going a little deeper. I repeated this until I was fully sheathed. I groan loudly as her muscles tightened around me.

I kissed her while thrusting slowly. Long, slow strokes. Doing this over and over, enjoying the pleasure of being united with her. Soon she was matching my moves. Pushing up as I pushed down and gyrating her hips with mine. It was like a slow dance. I kept gazing into her eyes taking in every look of pleasure that flashed over her face. I gradually increased my pace but still taking it easy on her. I was taking no chances.

I alternate between thrusting in and out and grinding into her, rubbing her clit to increase her pleasure, keeping up a slow steady pace. I hovered over her, caressing her face, kissing her lips, whispering to her. I caressed her breast and sucked her nipples. Making love to her nice and slow; worshiping her with my body. When she reached out and trailed her fingers over my shoulders, a shiver ran through my body. I almost came. I slowed down and kissed her; her lips, her eyelids, her nose, her neck, moving back to feasting on her breasts again. I got myself under control and increased my pace just a little, not going too deep, grinding into her clit. A few minutes more and her heart was racing again. I could feel her muscles quivering. I buried my head in her neck and bit her.

"Mine, all mine." Why did I feel the need to stake ownership at that moment?

A few seconds after her orgasm, I was squirting deep inside her; cold jets of my seed that kept gushing out while her muscles continued to squeeze me. I stayed inside her until she stopped contracting. Then I lay next to her kissing and caressing her, telling her how much I love her and the baby. Sharing my cold breath with her, licking the bite on her neck so it wouldn't leave a mark – at least the mark is not going to be noticeable to humans.

"I love you. You will always be the most beautiful and important person in my world. Your hold on me is permanent and unbreakable," I said to her. This is what I said to her the first time we made love. It seemed just as important to repeat it here. Nobody will ever be as important to me as she is. I know I will love the baby, in fact, I can already feel love for it blossoming in my heart but if I had to choose between her and the baby, I'll chose her in a heartbeat.

I wrapped her in the comforter, put her cheek against my heart, brushed the hair back from her face and sang her to sleep.

'_twas late December the news came__  
><em>_And I got so excited, I cried all day__  
><em>_And you were such a lovely, precious sight__  
><em>_When I saw our baby in your eyes_

_It was like falling deep in love__  
><em>_I heard the angels cry above__  
><em>_I felt a blessing straight from God__  
><em>_The day that you gave me a son_

_I called 'bout everyone I knew__  
><em>_Just think, I'll be a father 'cuase of you__  
><em>_There's no greater love than what you gave__  
><em>_A brand new baby on the way_

_It was like falling deep in love__  
><em>_I heard the angels cry above__  
><em>_I felt a blessing straight from God__  
><em>_The day that you gave me a son_

_Oh such tears of joy, I've never known  
>I can't remember<br>It's like a song, I've never heard  
>I've never sung, but know the words<em>

_It was like falling deep in love__  
><em>_I heard the angels cry above__  
><em>_I felt a blessing straight from God__  
><em>_The day that you gave me a son_

This song by Bafyface – The Day, expressed my feelings perfectly. To me, the sex of the child is not important, just the idea of being a father, something that I thought was impossible until Bella. Like our wedding day, if I could cry I would. Mother Nature has her own way of working things out. I'll be eternally grateful for this miracle; another miracle in less than two years - first my Bella and now a baby.

After Bella fell asleep, I went back to the living room to gather up my gifts. I picked up the wrapping paper to discard it but noticed a card stuck to it. I opened the card and smiled. As usual, we are so alike. I picked up the gifts and took them with me back to the bedroom. I put on my PJ and got ready for bed, smiling at the words printed on it. From the beginning she always thought I was a superhero. Now she got the words dad and superhero on one t-shirt. She's amazing. I placed the other gifts on my nightstand and snuggled next to her to read my card.

_My Darling Edward, the love of my life,_

_I found this song while looking for baby stuff - __Thank You by Sarah Connor__. It was written for a son but I felt it could be something I would write for you. I left out the third line in the first verse, and changed the word son to love from the end of the chorus. I'm telling you this because I'm sure you know the song and would notice the changes._

_I want you to know that no child we could ever conceive, no matter how miraculous, could ever replace or equal the love I feel for you. Remember your promise to me last Valentine's Day? Well, more than ever before, I want you to always think about it. I know your vampire mind hoards all sorts of information and there is no way you'd forget but this is a reminder of our promise to each other that night. Since I'm talking of promises, also remember my promise to you on our honeymoon. I love you, now and always._

_There's no greater love__  
><em>_There's no greater joy__  
><em>_God has given me a gift so precious__  
><em>_He must have made you from a__  
><em>_cloud and angel's wings_

_Now that you've come into my life__  
><em>_Without you I know I can't survive__  
><em>_No... 'cause you're the reason__  
><em>_that I live each day_

_And I wanna thank you for all that you are__  
><em>_Thank you for being my light when it's dark__  
><em>_Thank you for bringing me joy each day__  
><em>_I'm loving you more than any words can say_

_Thank you for giving my life a new song__  
><em>_Giving me reason to wanna stay strong__  
><em>_Thank you for everything that you've done__  
><em>_You are my life, my soul, __my love_

_You've come and changed my life__  
><em>_'Cause what I feel inside__  
><em>_Is a joy I know I've never had before__  
><em>_And though I'll make mistakes__  
><em>_There's something you should know__  
><em>_I dedicate my love and life to you_

_Now that you've come into my life__  
><em>_Without you I know I can't survive__  
><em>_'Cause you're the reason that I live each day_

_And I wanna thank you for all that you are__  
><em>_Thank you for being my light when it's dark__  
><em>_Thank you for bringing me joy each day__  
><em>_I'm loving you more than any words can say_

_Thank you for giving my life a new song__  
><em>_Giving me reason to wanna stay strong__  
><em>_Thank you for everything that you've done__  
><em>_You are my life, my soul, __my love_

_As you said to me before, "You're my life now; the reason for my existence." I feel the same way. Each year gets better than the one before. I can't imagine life getting any better._

_Merry Christmas _

_Your loving wife, your mate, your other half, _

_the soon-to-be-mother of your child, most of all, your best friend and confidant._

_Bella, _

_XOXOXO_

When I first learned of the possibility of a baby, I was so scared of losing her. As much as I was intrigued by the idea, keeping her save was more important. Eventually that fear went away the more we talked about it and when she promised not to do anything that would take her away from me, I felt more comfortable with the idea. If she could do this safely, we'd try, if no, I'd do whatever it takes to keep her with me. I know everyone in my family feels the same. Our lives would not be the same without her and keeping her alive is our number one priority. That's why I could take the news of her pregnancy so calmly. We have everything in place for her to survive. If anything unforeseen happens, I'll change her. That's our plan. Baby or no baby. I cannot live without her. I took a few deep breaths of her intoxicating scent to reassure myself and snuggled closer to her.

With the heat from her body warming mine and her scent surrounding me, I matched my breaths to hers while listening to her heartbeats, sometimes counting them - the sound lulling me, calming me, comforting me. Being with her like this each night, was very relaxing, like meditating. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. It's almost impossible to keep my mind blank for long, but I cheat by replaying memories of her sleeping or relaxing. This was the closest I get to sleeping and I may not be able to dream but I could visualize what I think our future will be like or relive happy memories from our lives or think up ways to pleasure her and when she's having one of her erotic dreams, I match my fantasies around that. What more do I need?

* * *

><p>Smurfiest – thank you for sending me the links and telling me about your search for – interesting ways to tell your husband you're pregnant. I couldn't ask for a greater champion. I'm sure your friends are tired of hearing you bug them about reading LAFS. LOL<p>

JTStyle – thank you for telling me about that song by Babyface. I had it on a Post it all these weeks or was it months waiting for this chapter so I could put it to use. You were so sure there was going to be a baby involved. ;-)

I laughed when I saw the first line in the song tonight - _'twas late December the news__came__._ I forgot the words until I actually copied the lyrics. I swear it was not planned. I was actually trying to hold out for a cruise on Valentine's Day (sea sickness/morning sickness) but couldn't find enough to write about until then.

Thanks again to all the readers who have been on board through this crazy journey. I smile every time I see your names in my inbox. It is very gratifying to see the same names week after week. It doesn't matter what's in the email, just seeing your names and knowing I haven't driven you away yet, is consolation enough. I feel like we are old friends. I can never thank you enough for sticking with the story – for being faithful followers of the lovebirds.

As I've mentioned before, I promise to start reading and reviewing your stories as soon as I write END to LAFS (as long as there are no Jacob & Bella living happily ever after stories out there). I apologize in advance but I will not read any story where Bella & Edward does not end up together.

Thank you B4bystar for recommending LAFS on your blog.

Last but not least, I want to welcome all the new readers. I feel like we have our own club. Old members who have watched the characters develop over the months and the new members who are just as enthusiastic even though the characters are still new to them. I'm the luckiest writer around to have such a great support team.

I apologize profusely for all the mystery in the last chapter. I hope it was worth it.

Hugs and kisses from the lovebirds,

DC :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer:

The songs and lyrics used in this chapter are owned by the respective artists and studios. No copyright infringement intended.

Both songs can be found on Youtube.


	50. Chapter 50

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 50 –Christmas Day

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke up and like most mornings, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Edward. We were on our sides, facing each other, our legs tangled together.

"Good morning sleepy head. Merry Christmas. " He gave me a chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas daddy." I said smiling at him.

I stretched, taking a deep breath, I felt refreshed. Then I noticed the scent, I looked around trying to locate the source.

"Edward, what have you done?" My eyes popped open wide, a huge grin stretched over my face. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Is it too much?" He almost looked like Emmett when he's caught doing something silly.

"Don't you think you went overboard? I know you don't sleep but this is incredible." Every surface of the bedroom was covered with bouquets of flowers. Some of the bouquets even had balloons. I started laughing. What else could I do? This was just like Edward to go completely overboard. The word moderation is not in his vocabulary. It was all or nothing.

"I was trying to relax while you slept, but I started thinking about the baby and I got more and more excited so I finally gave up all pretenses and went online. Do you know there have 24/7 florists locations in Washington State?" He still sounded excited. He was like a little kid. His face was glowing and there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Edward, you're crazy."

He chuckled. I remembered my stumble yesterday so I got out of bed gingerly and went to get a closer look. The room looked like a florist shop. Everywhere I looked; there were pink, white and blue flowers. The only exception was the massive arrangement of red roses. I kept turning around in circles, trying to take it all in.

"Did you buy one of everything you saw online?" It was a rhetorical question because that is exactly what it looked like. I went to the most spectacular bouquet.

Red long-stemmed roses were arranged on a bed of white hydrangea blooms, with clusters of green berries in a clear glass vase shaped almost like a fish bowl. It was huge. He positioned it in the middle of the dressing table. On either sides of this were smaller arrangements with at least two dozen roses – one had pale pink with a "it's a girl' balloon while the other vase had baby blue with 'it's a boy' balloon. On both ends of the dresser were baby blocks – the blue block was filled with white roses and blue flowers with blue ribbons interwoven in the bouquet and the same design but with pink on the other end. Also on the dresser were boxes of Godiva chocolates.

"That alone looks like a hundred roses." I said while pointing at the red roses.

"Actually, according to the site, it's 75 roses, 7 stems of white hydrangea, and 12 stems of green hypericum berries." I had no idea what a hypericum berry was but whatever.

On both his chest of drawers and mine were smaller bouquets - pink and white hydrangeas in a pink vase with white baby footprints and the same arrangement but in blue and white, pink lilies, white lilies, more blue flowers and pink roses. There were yellow ceramic ducks wearing pink and blue baby sailor caps and pink and blue ceramic vases with a silver baby charm bracelet around the necks.

I was in shock. I couldn't form any more words. In fact, I couldn't form a coherent thought. I just hugged him tightly and kissed his chest. I decided to go to the bathroom. Maybe by the time I finished my shower, I'll be able to express myself without breaking down into a puddle of mush. This was way too much. This is why I didn't tell him about the fertility drug. I knew he'd start counting the days and planning and get out of control. Who knew there were 24/7 florists out there? I walked out the room in a daze but came to a complete standstill when I got to the bathroom.

Candles were lit and red rose petals were scattered on the floor, over the vanity and floating in the tub. No bubbles, just a tub filled with water and rose petals. I sat on the bench in front of the vanity and I started crying. I was so overwhelmed. How am I supposed to make it through this pregnancy if he's going to be like this the whole time? I knew this was just the beginning because once we told the family all of them are going to start spending a fortune and start treating me like a crystal doll.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I didn't even hear him enter the room but I was glad he was here. I hung unto him like a drowning man and more tears flowed down my face. He picked me up and went back to the bedroom, sitting with me on his lap, hugging me, rocking me, begging me to stop crying, to tell him what was wrong, what could he do? I cried until I started to hiccup. Finally my tears were exhausted. He left for a second and came back with a damp wash cloth and a glass of water.

"Sorry about that." I said when I was able to talk again.

"I just wish I knew what happened? I hate to see you cry. I thought you were happy about the baby?"

"I am happy, don't ever doubt that. I was just overwhelmed by all this. You are the most loving husband alive. Sometimes you just take my breath away. I feel better now." I kissed his cheek. He looked so worried.

"If I promise not to buy any more flowers until the baby is born will that make you feel better?"

"Maybe." I know this would be very hard for him to stick to so I just smiled at his offer.

"I should clean out the living room before you go in there. I don't want to see you cry again."

"There's more." I couldn't help the chuckle that came out.

I smacked his arm with a pillow. "Really, you are nuts."

"How bad could it be? I doubt there were any more pink and blue flowers left after this." I waved my arms around the room. I started to get up but he beat me to it and picked me up.

When we got to the living room, again I stared around in amazement. I wiggled out of his arms. The gifts were moved from under the tree to make room for more flowers, teddy bears, boxes of candy and in the corner was a bunch of balloons. What really had me laughing were the two little red wagons, one for a boy and the other for a girl. There were flowers in sleighs, red poinsettia plants in baskets, a red and white arrangement in a champagne bucket, a Christmas cottage scene with carolers sitting on a circular arrangement. When he pushed a button it lit up and played Deck the Halls, another arrangement with a porcelain recreation of the Norman Rockwell "Santa Looking at Two Sleeping Children" and last but not least, was a huge bouquet of colorful roses like the one he sent me on Valentine's Day – all those gorgeous vibrant roses in a beautiful lead crystal vase.

"Please tell me that you didn't wake up a car dealer and got me a pink and a blue convertible." I giggled.

"What, you don't want another car? Remember what happened when you saw the last one?" He laughed.

I walked over to him, caressed his cheek and hugged him. "Honey, I really appreciate it. I know how happy you are. Now, let's leave this for now and go to the house before they come looking for us. I was asleep for less than eight hours and you bought out a flower shop. Thank God I told you this in the middle of the night. I don't want to see what you would've done if you had a full day to plan this extravagant over the top display of affection."

I shook my head and went back to the bathroom. He was smart enough to blow out the candles when he came in for the water so I didn't have to deal with that. Luckily we have a separate shower in the bathroom so I bypassed the tub and had a quick shower. I was afraid to leave him alone too long. If he gets back on that computer, there will be a helicopter dropping off gifts soon.

"Let's go, we'll deal with this later. I need food or we could eat here while I finish my explanation from last night."

"No, Esme is cooking breakfast for you. I've been trying to hold them off for hours now and this way, we all get to hear this together."

He pulled out his phone, "Alice, we're on the way over. Bella's really hungry; I forgot to feed her last night." I started laughing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Merry Christmas. It's about time."

"What were you two up to?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Why did you forget to feed her? You know humans have to eat."

I had to hold my hands up to stop the barrage.

"I'll explain everything as soon as I eat, if you're lucky, I'll start while I eat."

"Good, we made pancakes, with bacon and eggs but after Edward's call, we decided to cook sausages and hash browns – that will be ready soon."

"I'll start with the pancakes. Let's go to the dining room. Edward, I need that bag we brought over."

Everybody sat down and he put a little gift in front of all of them. "I want you to open the boxes at the same time. Ready, set, go."

They lifted the lid on the boxes, parted the tissue paper and bedlam ensued. They all had white bibs with red writing. Esme and Carlisle got "What Happens At Grandma and Grandpa stays at Grandma and Grandpa"

Alice and Rosalie had, "I love my aunt," and the guys got "I love my uncle."

They all got up and rushed over to me, all of them talking at the same time. I was afraid someone would give me a bear hug so I actually went to hide behind Edward; peeking out as they converged around us.

"Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do!" Emmett said sounding like Ricky Ricardo.

"Let the poor child eat, then we'll get our explanations."

"Thanks Esme," I smiled at her and headed back to my food.

Edward asked everyone to take a seat. "While Bella eats, I'll tell you what I know so far. You all know how tired she was this week and how much she ate at Charlie's last night. Jasper you know how crazy her moods have been too."

They all nodded.

"Maybe I should go first. I know how it all started." Carlisle stopped Edward.

"After Harry's death, Bella called me and begged me to help her regulate her cycle so she could get pregnant as soon as possible. I was very reluctant to give her anything. I've never done anything like this before but she started crying and I couldn't refuse her after that.

I found a pill and decided to use half of it, making a very low dose; using it for one week at a time. Bella took the low dose for a week and skipped the next week while we waited for signs of her period. When nothing happened, she took the other pieces for the next five days. This was her off week, she was waiting for her period but nothing happened then after we had our talk on Thursday, we did the test."

"You knew she was pregnant since Thursday?" Esme asked.

"No, I gave her the sealed results, I told her to talk to Edward and then let me know. We planned to talk again before she left for school if nothing happened because I insisted she speak to Edward if she wanted to continue the drug."

I decided to rescue Carlisle.

"This drug was supposed to help with the production of eggs so I could start my menstrual cycle again; neither Carlisle nor I thought I'd actually get pregnant. Apparently your sperm had ideas of their own." I started laughing.

"I'm sorry; I think it's really funny. Here I am waiting for my period and bam, I'm pregnant." I couldn't stop laughing. Now everyone was laughing.

"I'm sure Carlisle suspected this might happen. He's been practicing medicine for centuries." Edward said and looked at Carlisle.

"How many human/vampire couples do I have? Remember this is new to all of us. That's why I gave her such a low dose to start off. I'm sorry I kept this from you son but my hands were tied – doctor patient confidentiality and I couldn't resist once she started crying."

"Don't worry about it Dad, I know you were only doing what the little witch wanted." He teased. "Who could resist those tears? I almost called Rosalie and Alice this morning."

"You made her cry?"

"What."

"I'm going to kill you."

"How could you."

"You idiot, what did you do."

Five angry vampires turned on him.

He threw his hands in the air. "Hold on, I was doing something good. At the time it seemed like a good idea."

I went to sit on his lap, 'You should see what the proud papa did? The whole cottage is full of flowers, chocolates, balloons and a few teddy bears."

"Cool, you broke into a flower shop, why didn't you call us?"

"No Emmett, I saw them online and they had 24/7 delivery. It's only 3 ½ hours from Seattle to here. I paid a fortune in delivery charges but it was worth it, until she started crying."

"Why were you crying?"

"Pregnant women are very emotional." Carlisle explained.

"This isn't going to be good. Bella is already emotional; now she's pregnant. Can I move out until the baby comes?" Jasper joked.

"Remember Thanksgiving Day?" Edward asked. "Well it was worst this morning."

I went back to my breakfast while they made fun of my emotional unbalance. After all the ribbing, we became serious again.

"After church, she insisted on giving me a gift even though she slept all the way home from church. Then she asked for food. Not just any food, these were her words, _'Yes, I'm hungry for steak – not well done; I want it juicy and eggs with hot mustard on it and ice cream. Do we have pickles? I'm really starving.'_" It's amazing how they could mimic anyone.

Everybody started laughing at the disgusted face Emmett was making.

"It gets worst. After I told her I was shocked that she wanted anything other than tea or hot chocolate, she said, _'Yes, I want hot chocolate too with extra marshmallows.'_ "

More laughter. By this time, even Carlisle was laughing.

"I decided to humor her; after all, I thought she had PMS so I wasn't going to get her mad by refusing her anything so I headed to the kitchen thinking she was going to get sick if she kept eating like that." He stopped before telling them the punch line.

They all nodded in agreement. "Then I heard her voice saying, _'I'm not going to make myself sick."_'

"Did you tell her she was going to make herself sick?" Rosalie asked. "I thought you said, 'I was thinking she'd make herself sick.'"

"Exactly, I didn't say anything." He responded looking smug.

There was more confusion before Carlisle shushed everyone.

"She read your mind?"

"Yes." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Six pairs of golden eyes were trained on me as more questions flew around the table.

"Whoa, one question at a time." I was laughing again at how excited they were.

I looked at Edward, "I'm sorry I worried you with my long list of foods I wanted to eat. I was trying to see if you would guess I was pregnant. I stayed under the tree so you wouldn't see me smiling. You should have seen your face when I finally stood up." I chuckled at the memory.

"I'm glad you thought that was funny, I was going out of my mind with worry."

"Well, she could have cravings and it could get worst." Esme told him.

"Great."

I knew he was just joking so I continued with my explanation.

"Carmen was helping me with my shield while she was here. If I concentrated really hard, I could almost feel it lifting. When we tried it, if I lifted my shield, Carmen could shock me. If my shield was down, then she couldn't. That's how we knew when I lifted my shield. After she left, it was harder because I couldn't be positive that is was working until Thursday. About reading your mind, that was a surprise. I've always been careful to practice when you weren't around so you don't see anything until I was ready to make my big revelation. I only planned on showing you a few special memories as a Christmas gift but when I got the results I thought it would be even more special to tell you that way." He was looking at me with the sweetest smile. I had to concentrate really hard to keep breathing.

"Yes, that was a brilliant idea. I got to read your mind and found out about our baby the same time. If I never read your mind again, I would always have this special memory." I reached over and squeezed his hand, he is unbelievable. You'd think he'd beg for more opportunities to read my mind but he's content with the little glimpse he got last night.

"You read her mind?" Emmett was incredulous.

"You could read each other's minds?" Dr. Carlisle was intrigued by this.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Eleazar mentioned that I would be able to do more than shield my thoughts and he was right. Last night when Edward mentioned that I read his mind, I realized that my shield kept him out of my mind but it also kept me out of his. I didn't expect that. On Thursday, Edward answered a fleeting thought I had about the baby and I knew it was working so I just started practicing more. I don't think I could keep it up for more than a few seconds and last night we found out I can't keep it up if I'm distracted." We both smiled at his reaction.

"I didn't expect that either. We could have private conversations without saying a word." He smiled.

"Like you and Alice." I said.

"That's going to be really annoying." Emmett grumbled.

"Can you read any of our minds?" Carlisle asked.

"I could try."

I went around the table doing exactly what I did last night and nothing happened. When I got back to Edward, I thought about how much I loved him.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said and kissed me.

"She didn't say anything."

"It only works on Edward. That's fascinating. I'll have to look into this. I've never heard of anything like the two of you before. I wonder if this is because of the pregnancy. Everything started on Thursday. Could it just be a coincidence?"

"It gets better, last night in church, I had another memory about my human life. It happened just like on Bella's birthday. It's very strange. I don't know how it happens but it's great. I'm starting to get a better picture of my human life."

Carlisle was on the edge of his chair, "What were you doing when it happened?"

"The same thing like the last time, part of my mind was concentrating on her, the expressions on her face, enjoying being with her, part was listening to the Christmas story and the Christmas carols, taking in the mood of the church, dissecting the story, comparing it to different times I heard it before and then it hit me. A flash back from when I was a little boy. Then while I concentrated on that, it just kept growing into different times and ages. I swear it was incredible. On the way home I was wondering why being with her is bringing back all these good memories."

The others were getting ready to leave since it looked like Carlisle was into full doctor mode now but I stopped them.

"Edward, before you and Carlisle get all medical, I have to clear a few things up." Everybody took their seats again and I had their full attention.

"Okay, I know you are all excited about the baby but I have to set some ground rules before this get out of control." I stopped and looked at every beaming face. My heart was singing from the joy that was radiating around the table. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Here are the rules:-

1 – I want to finish the semester. I have a very light load so it should be good. If I have to, I'll get a doctor's note from Carlisle and do my finals from a hospital bed. I'm just kidding but that's how serious I am about finishing the semester. Of course, if it becomes impossible, then I'll have to live with that.

2 - No picking me up and carrying me up and down stairs until I can't see my feet.

3 – No more shopping for the baby. The only baby things I want to see now are the stuff we need for the nursery.

4 – No dressing me like mommy-to-be Barbie. It's winter and I only need a few things for school. I could probably get away with just regular clothes in a larger size when I start showing. When I get too big for regular clothes, we'll buy a few things but we're not buying out a whole maternity department. Remember, we have to keep this low key." I specifically looked at Alice for that one. I'm sure she had maternity designers lined up already to create a wardrobe.

"Now that we have all that cleared up, we have to finish ordering the things for the nursery."

"Actually we were planning on going down to the house sometime this week to cut the door and paint the baby's room because the furniture will be delivered as soon as we order it. We wanted to get that done before you went back to school so you wouldn't be in the house while we made the renovations." Esme explained.

"Same as the hospital equipment and the blood but now that you are pregnant; I'll make arrangement for delivery soon after the New Year." Carlisle informed us. "I guess I have to postpone my trip. I want to be with you every step of the way to get an idea of how fast the baby is growing.

"Another thing before I forget. I really don't want to lie to Charlie so we have to come up with an explanation, especially if this pregnancy is faster than a regular pregnancy. Plus the baby will be growing fast and he'll notice that even if he only sees us once in a while. I know we can't tell him about you being vampires but we have to think of something." I like the relationship I've developed with Charlie and I want to keep it that way. Maybe I'm being irrational but I want to make him a part of the baby's life if it's at all possible. He missed so much of mine it would be a shame if he missed the baby's as well.

Edward smiled at me, "Sweetheart, anything you tell Charlie, he'll believe. When it comes to you, like almost everyone else, he's wrapped around your little finger. All the things you've gotten away with are all because he would rather believe what you tell him than look any further for the truth."

He turned to Carlisle, "Charlie already knows there's something different about us. Just like he knows there's something different about some of the people at the reservation. He doesn't know exactly what it is but he has a strange feeling whenever he's in our presence. He scoffs at it and think he's acting like his mother. People thought she had 'the sight' because she had premonitions which sometimes came true. Charlie never really believed in any of that until he met us, then all the memories of his mother's strange behavior and reactions to certain things started coming back to him. When Bella was born, Billy told him Bella was special. They both think she inherited it from Charlie's mother." He switched his attention back to me.

"Maybe, that's why Billy was hoping for a match between you and Jacob. Charlie doesn't know anything about the werewolves and Billy never explained much but after your conversation with Billy, I figured, he was hoping that both your bloodlines were strong enough to recreate the magic of the werewolves if the two of you had a child."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Carlisle asked.

"It took a long time to get all this information from his mind because he's not easy to read like most people but sometimes, according to what we're talking about, his thoughts become clearer. Until he got really close, I didn't think it was important. He doesn't care what we are. I make Bella happy and that's what's important to him." He explained.

"I never felt anything for Jacob and we've been together on and off since we were born but one look at you however and I was lost." I threw my hands up in the air, pretending to be exasperated.

Emmett was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

After our discussions and I finished my breakfast, we went to the huge Christmas tree and exchanged gifts.

With the exception of the hot and cold massage kit I got for Edward - that was for our private gift giving later. Originally, we planned to exchange gifts last night or before we came over but that was squashed; our gifts were already stacked with all the others under the tree. We shopped at Montblanc for Carlisle and Esme because that company is a longtime supporter of UNICEFʼs Education Programs for Children and has partnered with The Princess Grace Foundation USA – a tribute to the extraordinary legacy of Princess Grace of Monaco. The Foundation is dedicated to identifying and assisting emerging talent in theatre, dance, and film by awarding grants in the form of scholarships, apprenticeships and fellowships. I don't mind spending lots of money if I know part of it will do some good. We all tried to keep this in mind when we did our Christmas shopping.

For Carlisle, we wanted to give him something practical that he could use every day so Edward bought him the Meisterstuck solitaire silver barley fountain pen - Piston fountain pen, hand - crafted rhodium - plated 18 K gold nib, barrel and cap made of 925 sterling silver with ba rley Guilloché pattern, platinum - plated clip set with a diamond and extra Midnight Blue Ink Cartridges. I bought him the Meisterstück Double-gusset briefcase made of black southern German full-grain cowhide with black jacquard lining, stainless steel metal fittings and a secure combination lock.

The others decided to follow our example and bought him two signed limited edition 200-piece puzzles created out of Dan Colen's 2007 image "_ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS! SH...", "NO! NO! NO!, SCISSORS! ROCK! PAPER! SHOOT!_" (2007). They also bought a limited edition 200-piece puzzle created out of Yayoi Kusama's 2008 image _Self-Portrait_, 2008 and a limited edition 200-piece puzzle created from Terry Richardson's iconic image,_ The Clown_, 1996 both unsigned. He'll probably have them framed and hang them in his office or he could donate them to the hospital. 100% of sales proceeds benefit RxArt. RxArt is a non-profit organization dedicated to placing original fine art in patient, procedure and examination rooms of healthcare facilities. Our mission is to improve otherwise sterile environments through contemporary art, promote healing, and inspire hope in patients, families and staff.

For Esme we decided to get her something special from all of us so we brought her the Jamie Wolf white gold and diamond necklace. It was beautiful; it was sixteen inches of little flowers covered in diamonds and joined together. Fifty percent of sales from that collection will be donated to the New York City ballet.

For Alice and Rosalie, we got the Gucci for UNICEF Handle Bags. Frida Giannini designed an updated version of Gucci's best-selling Sukey bag that features Gucci's diamante pattern in a deep chocolate brown and sports a detachable interlocking G charm. Twenty five percent of the retail price for each bag will be donated to UNICEF's Schools for Africa initiative, which provides access to education for children. Gucci has also pledged a $1 million donation in addition to the proceeds from the bag.

For Jasper and Emmett we bought official jerseys from the FDNY hockey team; Red for Emmett and White for Jasper.

In addition to the jersey, we bought Emmett some action video games and a build your own ultimate gaming PC kit with a huge 3D Monitor, extra 3D glasses and surround sound speakers.

For Jasper we bought the Fender Squier Stratocaster Guitar from the Hard Rock Café. We noticed him paying a lot of attention to it while we were in NY.

Last year I gave all the guys vouchers for a ski trip so I wanted to do something similar this year. We found a great trip on a site called Vayable which has lots of fun adventures and eighty-two percent of money spent on Vayable fuels local businesses. There was this cool adventure trip in Punta De Mita, Mexico. According to the site - a vacation with a cause... at the beach! Go beyond the beaches for a fantastic week of volunteering and exploring in Mexico. This trip combines volunteering for local community development with snorkeling, hiking, zip-lining, visits to traditional villages and more. We were hoping the trip would fall during our next school break (the dates were flexible depending on the number of volunteers but Edward was sure since we already had six people in our group, they would be able to work with our schedule but now that I'm pregnant, we'll have to postpone it for another time. This is the same site we used for Charlie's gift. Since he loves to fish, we got him a package to Fish at Montauk - Fish the legendary abundant waters of Eastern Long Island NY with one of the most respected and successful captains in Montauk! Catch 30 pound striped bass, fluke, bluefish and black sea bass in front of the world famous Montauk Lighthouse. Trip includes: Front door pick from any location in Manhattan at 3AM for the 2 1/2 hour ride in a large comfortable van. Breakfast, lunch, snacks, water, soda, beer, and/or wine while on the boat. They even cook your fish on a BBQ on the beach in beautiful Montauk Point after you return to the dock (any unwanted fish will be donated to those in need). Instead of paying for one person, we bought the group package because the guys had planned to go with him. This trip was open. Anytime you wanted to use your gift, you just called up the person organizing the outing and make the necessary arrangements. He was very excited about the trip, although he said Edward was much too extravagant and should be saving his money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Since I'm the youngest, I get to open my gifts first again this year. I sat cross legged on the floor while everyone gave me their gifts.

Edward gave me a tennis bracelet with pink and white stones, a pair of f**lower stud diamond earrings and an iTunes **gift card. He told me to download the iTunes - 12 Days of Christmas app. Then for twelve days starting on December 26, you get a new song, e-book, game or movie or whatever is featured that day. It's like getting twelve mystery gifts.

Carlisle and Esme gave me a $500.00 American Express gift card, pearl earrings and a string of pearls. Esme said every young lady should have pearls. I gave them a tight hug and tried not to cry. Alice and Jasper gave me a Burberry Hunting Games jacket and a pair of Black Kensington Winter Boots from UGG. I thought the name of the jacket was funny. It was nothing Charlie or anyone I know would wear to hunt even if they made a version for men but I could picture Alice running through the forest in it. Rosalie and Emmett gave me a navy blue Prada clutch and a gift card to the spa we went to before the wedding. In my stockings, I had perfume, gloves, scarves, hats and gift cards for music and e-books. After that the boys insisted the other girls should go next. Jasper gave Alice a necklace with diamonds, Esme and Carlisle gave her an American Express gift card telling her they have no idea what to get her since she already has everything. Rosalie and Emmett gave her the same gifts as me but her clutch was red. Rosalie got a beautiful necklace with a teddy bear pendant which was covered with emeralds from Emmett. She always calls him her teddy bear so that was perfect. Alice and Jasper gave her an iPad, a Mega Sparkle Jimmy Choo iPad case and Esme and Carlisle gave her an American Express gift card. In fact, they gave that to everyone.

I gave Edward a Canon Vixia HF G10 32GB HD Camcorder. He reminded me of his vampire memory so I explained that he could use it to record the pregnancy so Carlisle has it for the Volturi then when the baby gets here, he could use it to record everything because the baby was going to be growing fast so I wanted he/she to have this to remember their younger days. If I was human during any of it, I want to see it after I become a vampire so it would be crystal clear to me.

"Cool, we could set up cameras in the baby's room, the kitchen and the living room to capture all the baby's movements." Jasper was very excited about this prospect. Everyone thought that was a good idea so they planned to do that when they went down to do the renovations.

Rosalie and Alice brought Emmett and Jasper bikes that were similar to Edward's which they hid in the back of the garage along with matching leather jackets. Carlisle was admiring the bikes and planning to get his own. He was shocked when Esme took him to the other end of the garage and uncovered what he thought was Edward's bike. We knew he would want one so we all put together to get it for him. They all planned to go out for a ride tonight. They were like little boys, comparing models and features. Everyone enjoyed they gifts.

Just when I thought there couldn't be anything to make the day more perfect, Carlisle and Esme said they had an announcement to make.

"As a surprise, we decided to go to Seattle again to celebrate New Year's. We're going to the same club as last year and we're staying in the same hotel." Carlisle announced.

"Bella, we invited Renee and Phil like last year." Esme added. "We know you and Edward sent them tickets to come here but we called them and they'll use the tickets to meet us in Seattle instead. Renee was excited about going to the ball again this year."

We started talking about costumes while the guys went back to their bikes. Before we all got carried away, I told them I wanted to some of the flowers to a hospital. Then Edward and I should go tell Charlie the good news.

"We'll have to go to Olympia or someplace like that because we already gave flowers to the hospital here."

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea so we went back to the cottage to load up the cars and headed to Olympia.

* * *

><p>Read more: Charitable Gifts - Christmas Gifts That Give Back - Harper's BAZAAR Information about Vayable and Montblanc can be found on their sites or by doing an internet search – companies that give back or similar wordings.<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 51

BPOV

* * *

><p>On the way to the hospital in Olympia, I called Charlie to wish him Merry Christmas and to inquire when he would be home. He was working a double shift so he would be home very late. I decided to surprise him at the station because I didn't want to go to sleep before speaking to him.<p>

After we left the hospital, we went back to the main house for an early dinner. Carlisle wanted to speak to Edward some more about the human memory he had last night and the two of them tried to understand how it happens. After they gave up on that topic, they started talking about the baby again.

"Carlisle, her HCG level is very low, even with the medication she was on." Edward sounded worried. Why does he always have to find something to worry about?

"That could be a good thing. As you know, a low HCG could mean that we found out about the pregnancy early. Bella, from the conversation this morning, I'm under the impression that you only started showing signs of pregnancy or as Edward thought PMS symptoms this week. Is that right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, probably Monday or Tuesday. Edward started worrying about it on Thursday, that's why we did the test. Before he mentioned it, I just thought it was all the planning for the baby." I said, thinking about the events that led up to the test.

"If this was a completely human pregnancy, we probably wouldn't be able to get a positive reading so soon. Most humans don't know they're pregnant until they're about four or six weeks. We don't have a 'last missed period' date to go by so it's hard to determine how far the pregnancy has progressed. We could assume Bella is two weeks pregnant. With a normal pregnancy, Bella would be due early in September." Carlisle informed us.

"Are you estimating that the baby is growing three times as fast as a human baby?" Edward asked.

"Bella is not even showing yet so it's hard to tell. That too is a good sign. Once she starts showing I'll be able to measure her stomach and compare it to a regular pregnancy. Until then we just have to wait or I could do an ultrasound." He sounded dubious as if he thought an ultra sound would be useless.

"Would an ultra sound work?" I asked.

"It depends. Nothing is normal here. From what we found out, the baby protects itself in a hard shell during the pregnancy so we may not be able to see pass that." He responded.

"Then, we'll just wait." I said.

"Bella, I'm going to prescribe a prenatal vitamin and we have to start the blood transfusions as soon as we get to New Hampshire. At least we don't have to worry about all the other blood test humans have to do to screen for diseases because no matter what your family's medical history is, the venom will correct any defects." I hated needles, but I knew it was necessary for me to have blood based on the information we received and this is better than drinking it so I readily agreed. The thought of not having to give more blood was a relief; also, it was wonderful to know that as long as I could carry the baby, it will be healthy. How many people have a 100 percent guarantee of having a healthy baby without doing all those tests? Edward gave my hand a comforting squeeze and flashed my favorite crooked smile.

"Here are a few things to look out for, vaginal bleeding with or without cramping and pain, if you start getting morning sickness but you have excessive nausea and vomiting we'll have to monitor what you eat to ensure both you and the baby get the proper nutrition and watch out for any high fever this will not affect the baby but we want you to stay healthy. As much as we'd like to have a baby; your health is much more important." He looked at me and smiled reassuringly and I could see the truth of that statement in his eyes.

How could you help but love each and every one of them. Everything is about me and my health. Even with the novelty of having this baby, no one will take a chance with my life. I knew how they felt about me from the beginning even before that nomad vampire wanted to kill me and it's been demonstrated time and time again so there could never be a doubt about how sincere they are about my wellbeing.

Why me? They've been around for so long, lived in so many different countries. Seen so many different people and it all stopped when they met me. I remembered the end of that Robert Frost poem.

'Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference'

By falling in love with Edward and agreeing to be with him even after I found out he was a vampire is definitely the road less travelled. How many girls would want to be near him after they found out what he really was? What would have happened if he took Lauren up on her fantasies and showed her what he was? Would she have been able to accept him, or would she have gone running and screaming? It would have been the latter. All she sees when she looks at the Cullens and Edward in particular is the beauty. She just wants to be with him because of the status symbol of being Edward's girlfriend and being part of a clique. I thought of all the other girls in the school. Who would have given him a second glance if they knew his secret? Angela is the only other girl that I think would have cared enough to look past the lovely face to the man he was underneath but I was the one he wanted.

There are times when I feel I'm in a dream. This life I'm leading is so different from my life in Phoenix and it's not about the money. Again I thought of myself like a butterfly. I had to go through a metamorphosis to become the poise, confident woman I am now and it wouldn't have happened without Edward's love – not just his love but the unconditional love and acceptance I got from his entire family. Everything I do, all the chances I take, the new experiences I have, it's all second nature to me now. I can do it all without that self-doubt, without any insecurity or fear of failing because I know they would always be there to love me no matter what.

'Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference'.

It was the difference between the shy self-conscious girl I was in Phoenix and the woman I am now.

I thought about my pregnancy. I know it could be dangerous but I'm unafraid. I am willing to take the chance to have this baby growing inside me, a combination of Edward and myself. What could be more perfect than to carry the child created with the man I love? I hope it will be alright but if anything goes wrong, I have his whole family ready to swoop in and rescue me. Even if I never wanted to have a child, no one would have thought any less of me. I could have stayed on birth control and just have wild passionate love without a care in the world.

Thinking of making love got my mind in a completely different direction. I thought of last night. Was it only last night that I told him I was pregnant? I thought of the beautiful lovemaking. I felt my nipples harden.

"Earth to Bella." I shook my head and blinked. I smiled. Edward was waving his hands trying to get my attention.

"Are you alright? You just zoned out."

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Carlisle?"

"He thought we might need some time to ourselves and he didn't want to overwhelm you with too much medical stuff. I've been to medical school so I know all the basics but he just wanted to be cautious by having this discussion."

"Sorry, I stopped listening after Carlisle gave us the warning signals to look for. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you really want to tell Charlie this news while he's at the station? Why don't we go back to the cottage, we could have a bath then I could give you a massage. It's been a long day already." The words bath and massage were music to my ears; I'm always ready for both activities. During all the talking about the pregnancy, I had to force myself to keep away from Edward. Would I want him more during the pregnancy? That thought put a huge smile on my face. I plan to enjoy our last few days of privacy before we get back to our house full of all knowing vampires.

When he mentioned a massage, it reminded me that we never exchange our personal gifts and he was right, telling Charlie this news at the station was a bad idea. I'll just wait for the morning when he was well rested and he didn't have instant access to a jail cell. As soon as I agreed, I was on his back racing to the cottage.

Edward lit a fire and we sat on the floor with the few remaining gifts. I handed him the first one. Watching impatiently as he took his time opening it. No ripping through paper like last night.

"A hot and cold stone massaging kit; great, we talked about buying one but we never got around to it." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Now that I'm pregnant, you'll be able to put it to use so much more. I'm sure I'll be all achy. Here, this is your other gift."

I watched his face while he opened the box. As he took each item out, he had a huge grin on his face. In the box were two tickets to Celine Dion's concert at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, for next February, an 80 minute live DVD of her in concert featuring 25 oh her best stopping performances. It also included an audio CD of some of her songs recorded live and an 8 page booklet of tour photos.

DVD Track listing:

I Drove all Night  
>2. The Power Of Love<br>3. Taking Chances  
>4. Hits Medley (It's All Coming Back To Me Now, Because You Loved Me, To Love You More)<br>5. Eyes On Me  
>6. All By Myself<br>7. I'm Alive  
>8. Shadow Of Love<br>9. Fade Away  
>10. Alone<br>11. My Love  
>12. The Prayer<br>13. Pour Que Tu M'aimes Encore  
>14. Tribute To Queen Medley (We Will Rock You, The Show Must Go On)<br>15. Soul Medley (Sex Machine, Soul Man, Lady Marmalade, Sir Duke, Respect, I Got The Feelin', I Got You (I Feel Good), It's a Man's Man's Man's World)  
>16. Love Can Move Mountains<br>17. River Deep, Mountain High  
>18. My Heart Will Go On<p>

CD Track Listing:

1. Opening  
>2. I Drove All Night<br>3. The Power Of Love  
>4. Taking Chances<br>5. It's All Coming Back To Me Now  
>6. Because You Loved Me<br>7. To Love You More  
>8. New Mego's Flamenco<br>9. Eyes On Me  
>10. All By Myself<br>11. Shadow Of Love  
>12. Alone<br>13. My Love  
>14. The Prayer<br>15. Soul Medley (Sex Machine, Soul Man, Lady Marmalade, Sir Duke, Respect, I Got The Feelin', I Got You (I Feel Good))  
>16. It's A Man's Man's Man's World<br>17. Love Can Move Mountains  
>18. River Deep, Mountain High<br>19. My Heart Will Go On

Under that was a DVD I made of myself performing my routine to the song River Deep Mountain High in my ragdoll outfit.

"Sweetheart, this is amazing. I've always loved her music but it has taken on a whole new meaning since I met you." He gave me a hard passionate kiss.

"What's on this DVD?" He asked, holding up the homemade DVD.

"You'll have to watch it to find out." I teased him.

"Okay, now your gift then a bath." He left the room and came back with a bag. In the bag was a bottle of sparkling juice and a box of holiday decorated chocolate covered strawberries. Before he sat down, he pulled out a box from his pocket. I should have known that the day couldn't end until I get a Tiffany's gift. I eagerly opened it to see not one but two necklaces. This was what he was talking to the sales person about before I dragged him out of the store.

"I got you the Infinity pendant in platinum with diamonds, then I thought you wouldn't want to wear that every day so I also bought you the necklace in silver. I want you to wear this symbol every day for the rest of forever. You have the silver for everyday and when we're going somewhere special, you could replace it with the diamonds." He said as he put both necklaces around my neck.

"The infinity symbol is a perfect representation of our enduring love. Do you know that the symbol in jewelry signifies combining two everlasting commitments? One lifetime dedicated by each person, put together = two or double infinity. I know you don't need remainders that our love will last forever but I just love buying you jewelry and this seemed perfect."

'"To infinity and beyond!' according to Buzz Lightyear. I'm just glad you didn't think of getting me the car." I giggled.

"I'll have to remember that for the next holiday but I doubt it. Nothing is as safe as your before car and I'm not taking any chances with you and the baby. In fact, I refuse to drive you in anything but the Guradian from now on." He laughed as I tried to throw a punch at him.

We sat in front of the fire talking while he fed me the chocolate covered strawberries. After each one, he'd lick the chocolate off my lips and I'd licked the chocolate off his fingers . When he fed me the last one, I held it between my teeth and brought it to his lips, he hesitated for a beat, then he opened his mouth and took the other half.

"You see, I'd get you to eat a whole meal one of these days."

"If it would make you happy, I'd eat every day." He whispered, his cold breath sending shivers through me.

"There you go again. Always saying the right thing but don't worry, I'd never torture you like that." I know he would do it if I asked but as the saying goes, 'it's the thought that counts'. I would never insist he eat human food on a daily basis, I just love teasing him.

"Why don't you get undressed while I empty and refill the tub and clean up the bathroom from this morning?"

"Sorry again for being a wreck this morning. I love what you did and I really appreciate all the effort you put into it. Do you think you could rescue any of the rose petals from the tub?"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to apologize. I know I get carried away sometimes but it's because I love you so much and I want to tell you or show you in any way I can. Now with the baby, I love you even more for giving me this gift. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

I was starting to get all teary eyed again so I rushed him off to the bath while I went to the bedroom to change. When I got to the bath, it was just the way it was this morning. The scattered rose petals, the candles and the rose petals floating in the tub. The scent of roses permeated the air. His iPod was on the stand and soft romantic music was playing.

We got in the bath and I reclaimed my place on his lap as we continued our touching and caressing and kissing. Then I rested my head on his shoulder as he washed my back. When Selena Gomez & The Scene's "Love You Like A Love Song" came on, he started singing softly in my ear. As if I wasn't already turned on by the kissing, all the foreplay while he fed me the strawberries and the fact that I could feel his cock twitching under me. That did it; I shifted and slowly lowered myself on his hard cock. Looking into his eyes, watching them go from golden to black as his hunger increased. We shared another hard passionate kiss, then he continued singing and I started riding him. Nice and slow. Like the song.

It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, girl you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are... And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my heart that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

Then the next and the next.

"This is a perfect position for when I get bigger. This way you don't have to worry about squishing me." I whispered and bit his ear lobe.

We never got around to the massage because I was exhausted by the time we left the bathroom. After I was worn out from riding him, he insisted and washing every inch of my body. That led to him wanting to taste everywhere his hands went, which led to more sex. Finally, he took my limp body in his arms and put me to sleep after tenderly drying me off and dressing me in one of his t-shirts. As I drifted off, I heard him singing again. We both have a playlist on each other's iPods and we constantly add songs we think the other would like or if we find a song that expresses out feelings for the other. This was one of the songs I added to his playlist recently. He just changed boy to girl in the second verse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and I went to see Charlie. Speaking to Carlisle about sex and babies seems normal but Charlie will be completely different. All the way over, I teased Edward, telling him that Charlie will probably lock him up for getting his little girl knocked up. For some reason, I found that very amusing. First I was a teenaged bride and now I'm going to be a teenage mom. At least I'm doing it in the right order. God knows what Charlie would have done if it was reversed. Once again, I was glad Edward was bullet proof.

Charlie was expecting us so I let myself into the house as I called out to him.

"Dad, I have something important to tell you." I said, holding Edward's hand for moral support. I never know how Charlie will respond to anything that's going on. Sometimes he goes to the extreme like when he skipped his fishing trip to clean his guns the first day Edward came to the house – at least the first day he knew about; then when I expect him to go berserk like when we announced our engagement, he didn't.

"Are you okay?" he demanded. Looking from me to Edward.

"Yes." I mumbled. Edward offered to talk to Charlie but I wanted this to come from me. What was I afraid of? I was a married woman.

"Are you sure? You look flushed."

"Really and truly great," I promised. "Healthy as a horse. In fact, I have great news."

I slipped the little box in front of him and watched the emotions on his face as he grasped the meaning.

"I'm going to have a baby." I just blurted it out as if the little outfit wasn't clear enough. I gave him a kid's t-shirt with the words, 'I'm going fishing with grandpa" on it. It had a picture of a little kid holding a fishing pole.

Charlie frowned. "You gonna make me a grandpa so young?"

Edward smiled. "Carlisle is going to be a grandfather, too."

Charlie gave Edward another hard look. I wondered if he was trying to figure out if I got pregnant before the wedding. Since I wasn't showing – he saw me yesterday in a tight fitting dress with no bulge in sight so he had to rule that possibility out. He shook his head, he snorted and then he laughed. "I guess that does sort of make me feel better." He turned back to me. "When did you find out?"

"On Thursday."

"If you knew since Thursday why didn't you say anything on Christmas Eve or yesterday?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell Edward first and I didn't tell him until after church on Christmas Eve. Then you worked all day, I thought of coming to the station but decided to wait to tell you at home. Renee doesn't even know yet." I responded.

He was smug that he found out before Renee. Edward nudged me with his foot – this was our signal for me to tell Charlie about privacy.

"Em dad, we want to keep this a secret for a few more months. We don't want too many people to know until we've done all the tests." I explained. "I heard the early stages can be very unpredictable so the less people who know, the easier it will be …"

He didn't even let me finish, "How do you feel? Did you see a doctor yet?" The concerned father/police chief was in full force.

"Carlisle is going to take care of me. He'll even make house calls." I joked.

"Charlie, it's not public knowledge yet, but my dad is taking a break from the hospital starting the beginning of next year. In fact, he and Esme are moving to New Hampshire for a while. He hasn't taken any time off since we moved here, plus he wants to do some research and brush up on his skills." We thought Charlie would feel better about the pregnancy if he knew Carlisle will be in the house with us.

"That's great. I worry about you kids being alone so much. I know you're all responsible but it still worries me. I'm glad your parents are joining you especially at this time. Don't worry; I'll keep this secret until you're ready to tell everyone." Little did he know that only selected people will know the truth but we'll wait until after the baby is born to give him more details.

We stayed with him for a while as he ate breakfast, then we moved back to the living room to talk some more. I lost track of how many times he asked if I was alright. I regaled him with news about Alice's covert shopping spree for the baby. Describing some of the items she purchased including the tiny designer sneakers for a boy, the little patent leather shoes for a girl and the designer diaper bags.

"We have enough clothes to open our own boutique."

By the time we left, he was laughing and he had stopped giving Edward those sidelong looks.

"Well, that went better than I expected." I said when we got back in the car.

He smiled, "Yes it did. Thank God you weren't showing else it would have taken a turn for the worst." We both laughed. If he was human, he'd be quaking in his shoes. Having a gun wielding father-in-law would be daunting for most men.

XXXXXXXXXXx

As planned, we stayed at the cottage while the family went to NH to get the nursery and the hospital room set up. They planned to come back by Thursday night so we could all drive to Seattle together. Jasper and Emmett went shopping for surveillance equipment which they planned to install while they were making the renovations. I hope Emmett doesn't do anything stupid like putting a camera in our bedroom. Edward will have to read him mind to make sure he's not up to any mischief.

Thursday night we were leaving for Seattle so we could meet Renee and Phil at the hotel Friday morning. True to his word, Edward refused to take any of the sports cars. He stood next to the Guardian with the door opened waiting for me to get in. First I tried pleading and begging. That didn't work. All of a sudden, I got so angry that the intensity of the feeling scare me a little. I started yelling at him.

"This is what I was talking about when I made my list on Christmas Day. I don't want to be coddled, wrapped in cotton or treated like an invalid. I know you want to protect me and the baby but this is ridiculous. You're a safe driver, you have great reflexes and Carlisle examined me today and already the baby is protecting itself in that hard shell. What do you think could happen on the drive?"

"Bella, I'm serious about this, I don't want to take any chances."

"How many times have we driven to LA, Tacoma, Olympia and even Seattle over the past two years? Did we every get close to having an accident? You have a choice, either you get another car or I call Rosalie to kick your ass then I ride with her and Emmett. Make up your mind."

He stood there looking confused. His desire to keep me and the baby save conflicting with his need to give me whatever will make me happy. Just like that, the anger left me. I know he had good intentions. It was the same in the beginning when he tried to protect me from himself. I closed the distance between us and laid my face on his chest. Tears came to my eyes and I tried to hide them form him but I knew it was hopeless because he could smell the tears. I decided on a compromise.

"What if Rosalie or Alice rode in your car with us and I sit in the back. There's less likelihood of me getting hurt from the back if I have extra arms to keep me safe."

He agreed with that so we drove to the house. He had to endure the ribbing of his brothers for being so overprotective but when he asked them if they wouldn't do the same if the situation was reversed, they readily agreed and mumbled apologies. Alice and Esme thought he was so gallant while Rosalie called him 'a stupid overprotective idiot'." but she had a smile on her face when she said it. Everything was arranged, Rosalie would drive with us on the way to Seattle while Emmett rode with Alice and Jasper, then Alice would ride with us on the way back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice had already picked out costumes online at the boutique we used last year so as soon as we met up with Renee, we went to get our fittings and pick up our accessories.

Esme and Rene were wearing Renaissance styled gowns.

Esme was wearing a princess cut gown made of gold and blue chenille in the center and back panels and the side panels were made from a beautiful iridescent blue taffeta with hints of black according to how the light hit it. The neckline was made of a gathered taffeta with a gold accent trim with copper undertones. The sleeves were gorgeous. They were the best feature of the gown – made of blue taffeta slashing with gold and copper trim on the gold gathered taffeta. The gown had an optional beautiful sash made of the same iridescent blue taffeta edged with accents of gold and copper trim. Two rows of eyelets with gold cording kept the back closed. The only fault Alice found with the gown was the slight train in the back. She asked to have the train removed.

Renee's dress was a teal silk embroidered with of a flowering vine in gold thread. It had ornamental lacing up the front of the bodice with red silk peeking out the front edge and neckline. The same material was used to make the tight fitting sleeves from wrist almost up to the shoulder where it was topped with purple taffeta cap sleeves which also had red silk showing through the gold trimmed cut outs. The underskirt and the side panels were made of the same deep purple taffeta.

Rosalie and I were wearing Marie Antoinette styled gowns.

Rosalie's gown was a wine colored taffeta embroidered with black roses. The bodice had boning and laced up the back. The front panel was satin covered with sheer lace with a gold rose pattern which came to a point in front. The edge of the bodice was lined with a gold lace trim. The same trim was along the top of the square cut neckline. The front of the full skirt was a satin panel with the same lace overlay as the bodice and two rows of gold lace trim down the sides. The sides and back were lightly gathered creating a pleated look around the hips before ballooning out. The sleeves had gold lace around the elbows then flaring out to the wrists, ending with beaded fringe and lace trim.

The skirt and front bodice of my dress was champagne colored silk. The over skirt, sleeves, sides and back of the bodice were made of the same color brocade and there were three brocade bows down the front of the bodice. The bodice had hooks down the front and had a lace ruffle around the neckline. The lace used to edge the sides of the bodice had little seed pearls stitched into the flower design and sequins around the edges of the over skirt. There were ribbons inside the under skirt which could be used to create a bustle on the sides. The sleeves are gorgeous. Made of two layers - under layer was a lace fabric, over sleeve is the brocade trimmed in a beaded fringe and edged with a scalloped sparkle trim.

Alice was wearing an elegant black strapless ball gown with a low cut sweetheart neckline and a drop waist. There were beaded accents all around the waist and in between the bust. There was a swirling gold metallic print on the voluminous floor length skirt that glittered when she moved. The dress was paired with a gold and black paper Mache Venetian mask with glittery hand painted scrollwork, rhinestones around the eye openings, a cluster of 8 gold ostrich and capon feathers, a large white flower and a silk ribbon ties.

She produced similar masks in colors to match each outfit and jewelry sets with draped pearls and stoned to match each gown just like the masks. Each set had a necklace, bodice jewelry, a belt which hung from your waist down the front of the dress and earrings. It looked like something you'd see Ann Boleyn or the ladies at court in that century wearing.

The men were wearing their tuxedos. Alice was having Ascots made of matching materials from our dresses and they had matching masks without the flowers and feathers and an elastic band to hold it in place. Since they already had their tuxedos, they didn't have to worry about fittings.

After our fitting, we went shopping for other miscellaneous things. That night, I went to dinner with Renee so we could catch up. Phil was meeting his friend so it was just the two of us. I told her all about our trip to NY and we promised to go there together one day.

Saturday we picked up our finished dresses and the men's accessories. Then we did a private group tour of Pike Place Market. Savor Seattle Food Tours offered private tours to fit your schedule. You pick your start time and the duration of the tour. Luckily the minimum was ten people. Their tours focus on what they termed F.L.O.S.S. (fresh, local, organic, seasonal, and sustainable) foods and beverages. It was a behind-the-scenes adventure of the sights, sounds, and flavors of the historic 100+ year old culinary landmark.

We met our guide at the Starbucks at Pike Place Market. His name was Brett Affleck-Aring. Go figure. We all got discreet, individual ear pieces so we could the tour guide crystal clear. Only three of us actually used the earpieces.

Brett had a great sense of humor and he told us a lot about the history of the market and the shops. He was informative and witty and was very popular at the shops we visited. We met the Market's lively characters and heard their memorable stories while sampling their delicious creations.

We visited a place called Piroshky Piroshky and had the delicious flaky Russian pastry. We sampled donuts at Daily Dozen where the servers threw donuts in the air and caught them in the bags. We ate cubes of cheese from Beecher's Handmade Cheese – the name says it all. Phil, Renee and I had chowder at Pike's Place Chowder. We all got samples of chocolates at Chukar Cherries. We got delicious heavenly crab cakes at Etta's Seafood. Renee and I drank tea at the Market Spice where they made blends of spiced teas. Phil drank beer at a microbrewery. We ate excellent salmon samples from the fish market where the fishmongers made a game of throwing fish around to entertain the tourists. The variety of seafood was staggering.

The market was lively and the tour was educational. We were learning about and tasting the delicious side of Seattle. From fresh fruits to the famous coffee, we tasted it all. It was amazing that the workers at each location we visited stopped for a few minutes to talk about what they did before handing out samples. I was a glutton. Food from Edward and the others were smuggled into bags so I could continue feasting when I got back to the hotel.

There was no way we could see it all in our three hour tour but we caught glimpses of little stores selling everyday items, a plant store selling live plants and dried herbs, vendors selling beautiful fresh flowers, the vegetables were plentiful and looked so fresh. At most of the stores you could have their food shipped to your home so when I get back to New Hampshire I'll be getting cheeses, spiced tea concoctions, chocolates and much more. Edward even ordered stuff for Renee and Phil.

The tour was enjoyable but exhausting. When we got back to the hotel, Edward insisted I should take a nap and I was too tired to argue so I slept for most of the afternoon while Renee and Phil met with Phil's friend who he reconnected with while we were here last year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

The ball was wonderful. Everyone was beautifully dressed; the nightclub had sparkling chandeliers and walls scones like last year so everyone could show off their outfits. What would be the point of getting all dressed up if no one could see your beautiful clothes? The music was great; they even played some really old songs which we waltzed to. We did the countdown to midnight and while everyone drank champagne, I had ginger ale in my flute. It was another fantastic magical night.

Sunday we all slept in late, at least the humans did. Renee, Phil and I had Sunday brunch in the restaurant. After that, we all had things we wanted to do so everyone separated.

On Monday, the women gathered in our suite to watch the Rose Parade while the men went to the gym.

J.R. Martinez , Iraq War Veteran and "Dancing with the Stars" fan favorite, was the Grand Marshal and he rode at the beginning of the parade.

The theme was '_Just Imagine'_ – celebrating the power of imagination, inspiration and determination to encourage people to reach higher and try harder. Most of the floats lived up to the theme with their innovative designs. It was hard to believe that every inch of the majestic floats were covered in natural materials – seeds, straw, flowers and most of all millions of roses. Some of the roses were specially created for the parade. There were marching bands from throughout the nation in a multitude of different colored uniforms. I loved the hundreds of equestrian units; the graceful Andalusians, high-stepping Peruvian Pasos, striking Clydesdales and Miniature Horses which drew the most cheers from the thousands of spectators lining the route. It reminded me of the Thanksgiving Parade but no one watching this parade will confuse it with any other parade. True to the name "Tournament of Roses" there were roses everywhere. On the old fashioned cars, of course the floats and even some of the horses had roses around their necks. It was truly spectacular. You could feel the excitement of the two rivaling football teams the University of Oregon and the University of Wisconsin.

I got a thrill at the sight and sound of the B-2 bomber. For something so deadly, it had a surprisingly elegant form. The announcer said its wingspan of 172 feet was more than half the distance of a football field. That was huge. As the plane flew over the parade route it was a reminder of all the members of the U.S. Armed Forces stationed around the world who have, and continue on a daily basis, to protect the freedom we cherish.

The Marine Corps Mounted Color Guard Marines were wearing Dress Blues. According to the announcer, the horses they were riding were all adopted from the BLM and are part of the Carson Prison Program. Each horse goes to the Carson Prison in Nevada for 90 days to be saddle broken before joining the Elite Unit to continue training for future events. This was the only remaining Mounted Color Guard in the Marine Corps today. America's Heroes are mounted on America's Living Legend "Wild Mustangs" of palomino color from the Bureau of Land Management "Adopt a Horse" program. It's sad that there are not more of them around the country. Maybe a few boys watching them today will be motivated to join their ranks when they grow up. Just imagine how proud J.R. Martinez must be to be a part of the illustrious history of the armed forces and I thought of all the soldiers who came home recently to rejoin their families. I had to excuse myself on the pretense of getting water from the kitchenette to hide my tears. Only Renee was fooled by this ploy but the others knew better than to question me.

The Herald Trumpeters had the honor of preceding the Royal Court. The Rose Queen sat beneath a decorative floating bejeweled crown canopy amid an elegant tailored rose garden lined in boxwood hedges and delicate ferns. The six princesses sat in two rows in front of her. The float showcased the elegance of the Rose Queen and her six Princesses who were sitting in two rows leading down the little incline from her elevated seat. Flanking the length of the float were carved urns featuring magnificent deep red roses and white floral arrangements. Two oversized sculptured roses framed the front of the float and there were tall fir trees at the back.

All the floats were beautiful and spectacular and hearing the announcers describe each intricate detail and the amount of hours it took to place each seed, or flower petal and the months of designing and construction of the body was mind boggling but I had a few favorites.

Wells Fargo Theme Float was the banner float and the design was a duplicate of the 2012 parade's theme poster features two young children in their toy-strewn playroom at a window sill looking wistfully at a nighttime sky with their eyes fixed on the celestial images of the moon and shooting stars with their dog by their side.

The picture was so realistic. Again, it was hard to imagine that it was created from all natural stuff. The little girl had dark brown hair pulled into two braids with yellow ribbons on the end. Her dress was a lighter brown and she was even wearing lavender colored stockings. The little boy's hair was light brown, he was wearing a white shirt and a light blue overall. The dog was white with dark brown or black ears. The detailed work of the drapes, the floor and the toys on the floor was fantastic. The picture was edged in white, there were large roses on the side just under the edge of the picture and the base was a mass of pink flowers with touches of yellow and white. All details were attended to because the bottom of the picture had the 2012 Parade of Roses information down to the rose symbols on both sides of the wording. Maybe this was special to me because I was going to have a baby so the sight of those beautiful kids really touched my heart. And again the theme, "Just Imagine" – the possibilities are endless.

The Lions Club float called "A World At Peace". The float featured a dove flying within a circle of flags from different countries with an olive branch in its beak. The body of the dove was white and the spread wings were white with pastels highlights – pink, yellow and blue outlining the feathers. The body of the float was decorated with a pink, green and lilac design topped with large flowers. The flowers looked like yellow daisies with gold trim around the edges and an orange center. There was a globe behind the dove, also within the circle of flags and more olive branches along the sides of the float. It was a beautiful concept - A world at Peace.

The Lutheran Hour Ministries Float – the theme was "God's Promise for All," There was an open bible with the picture of Jesus on one page and the scripture reading - "Whoever believes in Jesus will have eternal life" on the other, the stream of life, two doves with olive branches perched at each end on top of the bible, butterflies, a cross on a rope like a book mark, pink roses and other pink and white flowers and a vine running along the pages of the opened bible. The base of the float was a cross, decorated to look like wood. I wished Edward was here to see this one. I remember he believed that he was damned. Here is more proof that if we believe in the miracle of Jesus, after this life, no matter how long we live, there is something wonderful to look forward to. This was great. We just celebrated Christmas – the birth of the baby Jesus and now here is this float for the whole world to see; giving millions of people hope.

AIDS Healthcare Foundation - Our Champion was very moving. In commemoration of the 30th anniversary of the discovery of the HIV virus, AIDS Healthcare Foundation decided to dedicate its float to celebrate Elizabeth Taylor. Their promo - Just Imagine a World without AIDS, the AIDS Healthcare Foundation Float shines a spotlight on a true hero who tirelessly used her power and imagination to raise awareness for millions of people around the world living with AIDS. This was the Pasadena's 2012 Tournament of Roses/Rose Parade float dedicated to HIV/AIDS awareness.

On the float was a long red ribbon made from brilliant red roses signifying the awareness symbol of compassion for people living with HIV/AIDS. A rotating world globe inside the loop of the ribbon emphasized AHF's commitment to this global epidemic and AHF's "cutting edge medicine and advocacy regardless of ability to pay" for people worldwide. Three floral black and white photographs commemorating Elizabeth Taylor – as an AIDS activist, child star and Hollywood legend and her 3-decade long contribution to the AIDS fight, were featured. Elegant displays of roses cascade from floral bowls of white roses and other flowers and red roses shaped into balls and attached to look like beautiful crafted trees with green fern decorated the whole adding to the overall effect. The base was white with red or a very dark pink at the edges.

The Odd Fellows and Rebekahs Float titled "Shining Knights Still Exist" reminded me of Edward. He was my knight in shining armor. The float had a castle with four turrets with balconies shaped like crowns in the background with red and blue flags flying. There was a tall golden gate with an arch leading to the castle and a knight in shining armor with his shinny lance on a brown horse in full gallop. The horse had a white main and white hair on his feet – from knees to hooves with a yellow and white plume on his head. The knight had the same plume on the top of his helmet. And pink feathers or was it a pink cape on the back of his armor and something pink at the back of his helmet. The horse blanket was made of red and yellow stripes looking almost like flames. The same two colors were used to decorate the lance, winding around the menacing looking weapon like a ribbon. The base of the float was decorated with pastel colored trees and flowers, on a bed of pink grass. The knight's shield was on the front of the float. It had a white base with an eye with rays extending to the bottom and a sheaf of wheat on each side. Along the bottom of the shield were the letters FLT - "Three Link Emblem" which stands for Friendship, Love and Truth written in black on red, white and blue backgrounds. I never heard of this organization but the description and origins read by the announcers made me want to look them up on the internet.

Another float that reminded me of Edward was Hot Lava! By Trader Joe. I saw the wagon and was transported back to Christmas morning, to the two red wagons under the Christmas tree.

It was based on the game Hot Lava! the timeless game played by kids of all ages and it requires the use of only one thing: the imagination. According to the promo – Just Imagine… What if on parade day, "the street is hot lava!"… (that's what you say to start the game). We'd need to find some way to get around or across it without touching it… So, we cobbled together everything we could find in our mental 'garages' (a red wagon, a broom, a corn can, a skateboard, a rubber ducky, a piece of broccoli and other assorted odds and ends. …) and dreamed up our very own lava-worthy vessel that could carry our crew down Colorado Blvd, and we christened it the Fearless Flyer. The red wagon and skateboard was made to resemble a ship with a colorful sails and sailors. It was flying an American flag and even the teddy bear of the front of the ship was waving a flag. Fearless Flyer was written in white on the side of the red wagon and Hot Lava written in red within a gold oval shaped background. Now imagine this concept replicated with flowers and fauna. It was totally spectacular and very ingenious.

There were lots of other floats created with children in mind and I took this as a sign that I was doing the right thing. There was even a float called, "The Power Of Hope". Here I am, pregnant, sitting here watching this parade with all these reminders of children and childhood and religion. It was like watching my life unfold in front of me, churches, teddy bears, kids' toys, a knight in shining armor, a Cinderella coach pulled by a white horse and to seal the deal was the Donate Life float called "One More Day" - Donate Life invites everyone to imagine "…One More Day" to remember a loved one, celebrate life, keep hope alive, and make a difference to others. As I listened to the promo I thought of how it fit into my life. I was celebrating life with this pregnancy, I was keeping hope alive by believing that I could carry this baby to term – however long that may be and I was definitely making a difference to others. WOW. By the end of the parade I was on an emotional high. I wanted to go out and conquer the world, grab the tiger by the tail and all the other cliché expressions for seizing the day. I could barely sit still while I waited for Edward to come back so I could share my excitement with him. Now I'm the one who wanted to go out and buy every imaginable baby thing in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

If you're celebrating Christmas, I wish you a very Merry Christmas. If you're not celebrating Christmas, enjoy whatever celebration you're having. As the sign on one of the Christmas windows said "Happy Everything." For everyone else, have a great weekend.

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the organizations, people or places listed in this story. All songs are the property of the artists and studios. No copyright infringement intended.

SELENA GOMEZ & THE SCENE "Love You Like A Love Song" can be found on Youtube.

Information on the tour - h t t p : / w w w . savorseattletours .c o m/

2012 Rose Parade - h t t p: / w w w . tournamentofroses . c o m/


	52. Chapter 52

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**Happy New Year and all the best for 2012**

Chapter 52

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Phil wanted to try out the state of the art gym in the hotel since we got here but with all the activities we had over the weekend he didn't get a chance. This morning when the women decided to watch the Rose Parade, it gave him the perfect opportunity. We decided to go with him – not that vampires need to go to the gym but it was a way of spending time with Phil. After our workout, we went to the pool to do laps. We pretended to race with him. It reminded me of High School gym class when we had to hold ourselves back – we could never use our full strength in front of humans but Phil got his workout and he enjoyed the company.

When we got back to the room, the connecting door between the living room and Renee's room was opened and I could hear her talking with Bella. I decided to shower and watch TV to give them some privacy. Phil and Renee are leaving in a couple of hours and Bella wanted to spend as much time as she could with her mother.

Bella didn't tell Renee about the baby. Unlike Charlie, Renee doesn't suspect we are different and Bella wants her to remain oblivious. This makes it difficult to explain a fast pregnancy and a rapidly growing baby. After the birth, we'll have to come up with a story to explain a child in our lives. We wouldn't be able to send Renee pictures for a while because she'll notice the rapid growth.

We went downstairs with Renee and Phil to see them off. Bella was very excited about something and as soon as we got back to our room, she started talking a mile a minute about the parade. How interesting the floats were, how the theme for this year's parade was so ingenious. On and on she went.

"Then it hit me, a knight in shining armor, a Cinderella coach pulled by a white horse, the church, the bible, teddy bears, kids' toys, it was like watching my life unfold in front of me." After this sentence, she jumped up, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't you see….." that's all she got out as she collapsed. Thank God I have quick reflexes. I was able to catch her before she fell and hit her head on the coffee table. It was the weirdest thing. One minute she was so animated, then the next, she was almost lifeless.

I took her to the bedroom, loosened her clothes and called Carlisle. With my medical background, I know what to do but I was too agitated to trust myself with her care. While I waited for Carlisle, I pushed her hair off her forehead, and kept caressing her face. I just had to keep touching her. Her heart beats and her pulse were steady. I knew I just had to wait for her to wake up but I was very anxious. For an instant, I felt an irrational dislike for the baby but that soon passed. Her life wasn't at risk yet. I pushed that feeling out of my system. I couldn't let it contaminate the joy we felt about the baby.

Carlisle came with the rest of the family and they hovered around while he examined Bella and confirmed what I already knew. It was a result of the changes her body was going through. I explained what she was doing when she fainted and we agreed it was due to the sudden change in position from sitting to standing. We asked the women if she ate anything during the parade but they said no, she planned to have lunch with Renee after she finished helping her pack. I hope she did.

After Carlisle examined her, he called someone about chartering a plane. Jasper when online to find a company that could transport the cars to New Heaven because no one wanted to drive back to Forks after this. They all left to pack and check out of the hotel and make whatever other arrangements had to be made for when Bella woke up.

After they left, I took up my vigil on the bed. I put my hand on her stomach and decided to talk to the baby. I know he/she couldn't hear me but it would make me feel better.

"Listen little one, both your mom and I are excited about you being conceived but I will not tolerate you putting your mother at risk. I love her too much to let you hurt her. Don't make me have to choose between you and her because she will win. Now be a good little baby and behave yourself." After my speech, I kissed her little stomach then went back to talking to her and caressing her face. I didn't know if she could hear me but I was hoping she could and that the sound of my voice will be a guide to get her back faster.

* * *

><p>BPOV – 2 weeks later<p>

Carlisle decided it was safe to leave with the others for the weekend. I still didn't have any morning sickness, in fact, the only pregnancy symptoms I have besides eating everything in sight and being tired more than usual are the frequent trips to the bathroom, my breasts are a little tender and I was a bit moody. My moods reminded me of how Edward used to be when we first met.

Before they left, Edward went hunting so he wouldn't have to leave me alone for the weekend. For all the frustration and strain he's been under over the past two weeks, I decided he needed to relax. The last time we had wild uninhibited sex was in our cottage. I enjoyed the gentle lovemaking we had in Seattle but I wanted more. I knew he was capable of so much more so why should we deprive ourselves? We haven't been alone in the house since we got here and he's using that as an excuse to keep from doing more than touching, caressing and oral. I feel like we were starting all over. This is how it was before our first time. As much as I love to feel his hands and mouth on me and those magical fingers in me, we definitely need to go further this weekend. I couldn't be sure but I'll bet my bad moods had to do with lack of sex but everyone else blames them on pregnancy hormones.

I was anxious for us to get our love life back on track. If he keeps this up, it will only get worse the further along the pregnancy gets. I decided to take a page out of his book and plan a romantic night for us. Alice saw this and decided to help me. As soon as Edward left, I got to work.

With the roses Alice picked up and pulled apart earlier, I made a path from our bedroom door to the bed. Just in case he decided to use the door to the balcony, I did the same thing from that door too. I formed joined hearts in the middle of the bed. Solid red petals forming the center of the heart, a ring of white petals around that then more red petals on the outer edge. Both the big heart and the smaller heart were the same design. I plan to sit in the chair next to window and watch his expression as he enters the room.

I wanted to light lots and lots of candles around the room. I called Alice and Rosalie to help light the candles else I'd be lighting candles for the rest of the night. We had scented candles in large jars so I decided to use some of those along with unscented votive candles because I didn't want the scent to be too overpowering. In a flash, they dashed around the room placing the candles all over, then lighting them. When we were done, I looked around at the soft flickering glow of the flames and felt satisfied with our efforts. We even placed a few on the nightstands. After the candles were lit and everything was in place, the girls left me to do my finishing touches. As soon as Edward gets to the house, they'll be leaving.

I had already said my goodbyes to the family so I went into my closet, changed into something I knew would drive him crazy, took a picture of myself and emailed it to him. With a poem I found online.

**_No Greater Love Than Ours_**

_Your smile awakens my soul,_

_As the sun awakens the day._

_A kiss and my life is yours,_

_It seems a fair price to pay._

_Your touch arouses my senses,_

_As the moon arouses the night._

_Hold me and win me forever,_

_In your arms all things are right._

_Your heart endures all emotion,_

_As the sky endures all the stars._

_Love me and we'll have eternity,_

_There is no greater love than ours._

I took a comforter and curled up in the chair in my outfit, waiting for him to come find his present. I must have dozed off because I woke up groggy to find him kissing all over my face. He was very exuberant.

"What got into you?" I giggled teasing him.

"You know what got into me. I saw that picture." He peeled off the comforted to reveal my wicked lingerie. A replacement of one of the baby doll outfits he destroyed on our honeymoon. I had them all replaced but I was saving this one for a special occasion.

"When I saw that picture, I flashed back to our honeymoon. I was excited before but seeing you in it again makes me want to be buried deep inside you." While he talked, he made quick work of undressing me.

"The room looks beautiful but it can't compare to you in that outfit."

With those words and the feel of his deft fingers, all the grogginess from my nap left me. I was eager to let him show me how much he loved his surprise. He walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter off, tossing rose petals all over the room. I took a deep breath. The mixture of the scent from the rose petals and the candles created a wonderful aroma. I took a good look at his lithe body, he was completely naked and his cock was standing like a flag. My blood felt like lava as it rushed to every nerve in my body, making me hot with need.

He leaned down and kissed my lips gently, sucking my lower lip then my upper; savoring the taste, inflaming me even more. My heart was already pounding in anticipation. He walked over to the bed and deposited me in the middle.

"I barely made it through the rest of my hunt. Only the thought that I needed to be well fed when I see you in that outfit, kept me from abandoning the hunt completely." he murmured against my lips before coaxing his tongue into my mouth.

I was on fire. The aromatic scent of the petals and the candles, his words, the sight of his nakedness, the feel of his smooth cold skin gliding against mine and his taste all combined to make me crazy. I wiggled my hips as I enjoyed the taste of him – his tongue then his lips, finally having to stop to grasp for breath. I hooked my leg around his hips trying to get closer to him.

He kissed me again. This time it was hard and demanding taking what he wanted, I couldn't hold anything back. I was matching the ferocity of the kiss. My tongue dueling with his; giving him what he wanted and demanding what I needed. I was making mewling sounds deep in my throat. My body was writhing beneath his. My hands attached themselves to the hair at the back of his head, holding him there so he couldn't stop that all-consuming kiss.

When he placed his hand on my ass and held me against his erection, grinding into me, I was lost. All coherent thought left my brain. I became an animal. I wanted him desperately. I had to feel him inside me soon or I would lose my mind. My one goal was to get to the promise of the great sex that was only minutes hopefully seconds away.

I finally broke the kiss letting out a loud moan. He continued kissing me. Making the trail along my jaw. Kissing, sucking and nipping; up to my earlobe so he could suck them into his mouth, back down to my lips to nibble on them, tantalizing me with the tip of his tongue. Moving down my neck to his favorite spot, the pulse in my neck; licking and sucking.

He stopped and looked at me with those black eyes, "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep myself from fucking you senseless right now?"

"What's stopping you?" We were alone, what was holding him back? I decided it was time to take control. He had to stop that. I know the fainting scare all of us but we have that under control and I've been fine for the past two weeks.

"Edward, remember our first time when you made me promise to tell you if I felt any discomfort or pain? If anything happens, we'd stop and I'm willing to forgo sex for the duration of my pregnancy." I reassured him.

He grinned at me, "That's one of the best days of my life. I'll take that promise any day."

I wiggled my hips again. That was all the sign he needed to continue. He positioned himself between my legs and I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. We gazed at each other as he slid very slowly, teasingly, all the way in. I gripped his arms, feeling the strain in his muscles as he held himself off me.

He started with long and slow thrusts. I matched him move for move. I wanted this as much as he did. This will set the tone for our sex life for the rest of my pregnancy. He held on to my hips; driving into me, each thrust sending pleasure soaring through every cell in my body.

Then he started thrusting with rapid and very short strokes. Angling his thrusts, hitting all the places inside me that make me lose control. Over and over he angled that magnificent cock. I was soaring. This was like an outer body experience. Every time I felt I was on the brink, he would slow down. Grinding into me, taking his hands off my hips to caress me, kissing all over my face and neck, massaging and sucking my breasts and licking my nipples then kissing me breathless before he returned to the sensuous movements of his hips. It was sweet agony. Intense and pleasurable torture.

Over and over and over and over, this continued. Long deep strokes. Short quick strokes. Bumping and grinding. Taking me close to my peak but holding back just a little. Lava was flowing through my veins incineration me. I was moaning, groaning, gyrating and begging. I was willing to do anything to get to the next level. Every touch, every kiss, even the feel of his breath on my body was making me crazy, increasing the pleasure cursing through my body.

"Please, please." I begged. It was a litany on my lips.

I was ready to go to my bag of tricks when he picked up his pace a little. He leaned down to kiss me once more before staring into my eyes as he pushed me over the edge. My muscles stiffened; I grasped and arched my back off the bed as the ferocity of the orgasm slammed into me. A guttural animalistic scream came from deep inside me as I abandoned myself to this exquisite euphoric feeling. I opened my mind to him, letting him experience this with me.

I giggled when I heard him curse as he gripped me tighter, pumped a few more time, then buried himself deeper and spewed his seed. I slumped back onto the bed. I was on cloud nine. He laid next to me, taking me in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to me. My heart felt like a sledge hammer in my chest. WOW. Once again I was staggered at his control; at his ability to play my body like the keys on his piano and keep from losing control but I have my tricks for unraveling him and now I had a new one to add to my arsenal.

He nibbled on my lips, "You think that was funny do you?"

I couldn't help but giggle again. I know he'd make me pay for it soon but for now, I was safe. I snuggled closer into his chest, placing small kisses there before I laid my cheek against him and closed my eyes and sighed. I was content. I was relieved that everything worked out well.

He said the day I fainted was the worst day of his life and I believe him because he has been treating me like an egg since then. That's why I had to get him over his fear. I had to show him that vigorous sexual activities would not bring on another episode. After his initial fear, it wasn't about me being pregnant, or the effect the pregnancy was having on my body, it was just us. The two of us making hot passionate love, riding the wave of that electrical euphoric moment; at least, that's the way it seemed to me, it was pure ecstasy. Knowing him, there was still the need to protect me prevalent in the back of his mind. I remembered him saying my blood was like a drug to him. Was it heroin? Well making love or having sex with him was my heroin. I would do anything to repeat this feeling, this high that he takes me to – baby or no baby. How could he expect me to give this up for any length of time?

It took a while to get to this state of bliss. The past two weeks have been really crazy. Filled with memorable moments and moments I wish to forget completely. It all started in Seattle. I went back to that day, to the first memory I had after I fainted.

XXXXXXXx

_"Bella" There was an angel calling my name. I just wanted to stay with him. His voice was so soothing. It made me feel calm._

_"Sweetheart, can you hear me." I wanted to tell the angel yes, I can hear you but I couldn't see him. It was so dark in here._

_"Sweetheart, please come back to me." Come back. Come back from where? Why couldn't I stay here with him?_

_I tried to open my eyes. It took a few tries but I finally opened them, blinking to focus. I looked around; I was laying on the bed. Edward was leaning over me looking worried. Then it hit me. All the memories from earlier came rushing back making my head spin. I reached up to caress his face. Why did he look so sad?_

_"What happened?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was our conversation in the living room when I was telling him about my epiphany. _

_"You fainted."_

_"What? How?" I didn't know which question to ask first. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back on the bed, putting a few pillows behind me to elevate me a little._

_"Some women experience dizziness and sometimes even fainting spells during pregnancy." He explained._

_"Is that normal? Is this going to happen often? Will it affect the baby?" Again, I was talking a mile a minute._

_"It's normal, we don't know if it will happen often and no it will not affect the baby." He rushed to reassure me because I was getting frantic._

_"There are lots of reasons why this happens but there are precautions you could take to prevent it from happening again. Get up slowly from either sitting or lying down – just before you fainted, you jumped up from the couch, please don't do that again. I don't think my heart could take it. You really scared me; at first, I didn't know what happened, one minute you were all animated, if I wasn't used to talking at rapid fire speed with my family I wouldn't have made out half the things you were saying and the next you collapsed like a balloon someone took all the air out of."_

_"I'm sorry I scared you, I'll try to be more careful. Anything else I should know?" We could as well get it all out now so I don't make a habit of this._

_"Yes, you should eat regularly and stay hydrated. When was the last time you ate?"_

_I didn't have lunch. I was so wound up, I didn't think of food. "Breakfast," I mumbled under my breath, as if that would save me._

_I actually saw the fire in his eyes and I cringed. I knew he'd be angry, I prepared myself for his wrath but he surprised me. He got up and called room service, ordering enough food to feed six people before coming back with chocolate and an apple from our tour of the market. I gladly took it and ate some so he would be satisfied. Once I started eating, I realized I was starving but I had to save room for all the food he ordered._

_"Sweetheart, you have to remember to eat. There's so much going on in your body, you need the nourishment and you have to keep your blood sugar level; please avoid long periods between meals. Soon it would be dinner time and you only had one meal today." He cupped my face in his hands so I had to look at him and promised to eat more frequently._

_"I was so excited I completely forgot food, then I was with Renee and neither of us mentioned food, which is strange because lately I've been eating constantly. Anything else I should know?"_

_"There are more things that cause fainting but we could discuss that later. I spoke to Carlisle; he'll check your blood to see if you're anemic. This way we could pinpoint your trigger and eliminate it." I nodded to let him know I understood._

_"Everyone was worried. After Carlisle examined you, he insisted they leave us alone once we had you settled comfortably."_

_He called Carlisle to let him know I was awake. Before the food got here, the room was filled with concerned faces. I tried to reassure them that I was fine. I don't think it worked because Carlisle pulled out his phone and called someone about a plane and insisted we would leave for the airport as soon as I was steady enough to get out of bed._

_I called Charlie to tell him I would be going straight to school. I basically told him the truth but not the reason that necessitated it. There was no use worrying him. I already had to deal with the seven overprotective people in this room; we don't need the chief in the mix._

_The flight back was uneventful. After I was settled in our room, Carlisle checked my blood and I was not anemic – one less trigger to worry about but he insisted I eat lots of iron rich foods and drink lots of water. He also wanted me to start exercising, he said I had to build up my stamina and exercising will give me more energy. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The door leading into the nursery was pulling me like a magnet. I couldn't resist going in there the first opportunity I got. Edward insisted that I should be resting but I had to see the changes they made._

_I got out of bed with Edward hovering at my side, I walked into the room and came to a stop just inside the door. On every wall of the room, Alice painted big trees with forest animals under the trees and birds sitting on branches. There were even puffs of clouds. She used the animals from the theme I picked and a few other animals. Each wall was a little different because she painted different birds in the trees including the owl and different animals under the trees. The paintings started a few feet from the floor going almost to the ceiling._

_On one wall, there was a baby deer laying down, a raccoon on his hind legs next to it and a rabbit on the other side of the tree. The rabbit looked like it was chasing a yellow butterfly; on that tree was a pair of blue birds. Other animals from the theme were scattered around the other walls. The scene went around all four walls but one wall was even more spectacular._

_On the wall between the windows was a more detailed picture of the same design but this mural went from floor to ceiling. She painted more baby animals into this scene even a baby fox standing behind a tree stump. The chorus from a song was written on that wall. _

**All things bright and beautiful,  
>All creatures great and small,<br>All things wise and wonderful:  
>The Lord God made them all.<strong>

**Cecil Francis Alexander**

_From the design of the room we did on Esme's computer, I know that's where the crib will be placed. Our baby will be waking up to this beautiful scene every day. When I planned the theme, I never imagined it being depicted on the walls like this. The whole room looked alive. The ceiling in this room was similar to ours with the two levels. Where ours was painted grey around the light fixture, this one was pained in the palest shade of blue with more puffy clouds. Even the ceiling light fit in beautifully; it was a light blue like a sky with white clouds. Luckily it was a big room so it was not claustrophobic. It was a beautiful room for any baby – boy or girl. _

_"It's so beautiful. They did a fantastic job."_

_"Yes, it is, as you know, they are just as excited about the baby as we are." _

_The furniture and all the baby things we ordered came at the end of the week so Saturday morning, everything was set up. It was fun watching the room come to life as the crib and all the furniture were placed around the room. After all the work was done and the boxes and other garbage were removed, I stood there looking around in amazement._

_The crib was next to the wall with the windows – next to the beautiful mural. We decided not to get a bassinette and chose a convertible crib because the baby will be growing fast, this way the crib will grow with the baby through all the phases. We found a state of the art crib; the first ever electronic crib, designed to move the crib mattress smoothly and gently up and down with the ability to stop the mattress height at any desired level. The crib was made of pinewood and it was lead-free. In addition to the technology, the crib could be converted to a toddler bed, toddler day bed and then a full size bed as the baby grows. We bought the optional bedrails to keep on hand so we would have it when the time comes to convert the crib into a bed. We'll just have to buy the mattress. _

_On one side was a bay window – for now the window ledge was empty but I could picture it filled with stuffed animals once the baby arrives. On the other side of the crib, was a floor to ceiling double window. Both windows provided lots of natural light so the room was bright and cheery. The crib was away from the wall so we could walk around it and since more than one person will be hanging around the crib at any given time, this gives us access to all sides plus it will not be blocking the beautiful wall. We thought of putting it in the middle of the room but with the windows and doors, there would be too much of a draft. Right next to the crib was a small chest of drawers which we plan to use as a changing table by putting a Naturepedic Organic Contoured Changing Pad on top of it. Again this was in keeping with furniture that grows with the baby in mind. The chest of drawers could be used for a child of any age. _

_On the wall that adjoins our room was an armoire on one side of the door; on the other, using the whole corner was a chaise. In front of that was a rug and on the opposite wall was the glider with an ottoman for feeding and relaxing with the baby. Between the chaise and the glider was a closet. Next to the glider was the door leading to the hallway and on that same wall was the entrance to the bathroom. In the middle of the room, was another area rug. When the crib was no longer needed, we plan to move the glider to our room or our little balcony and put the bed in that spot._

_Sometimes I sneak away to walk around the room, touching the mobile, the diaper holder, the hamper and everything in the room. Dreaming of the day we would put our baby in the crib. We ordered a baby monitor, one with video as well as sound but I'm the only one who would need the monitor to know when the baby is awake. I doubt he/she will even be put in the crib for any length of time. I could picture everyone jostling for the opportunity to hold the baby. There is so much love waiting for this little life. This is definitely a very special child._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Edward took Carlisle's advice to heart and started cooking beets and dark green leafy vegetables the same day. I hated them so we went to buy a juicer. We had a fight when he decided I should stay in bed while he went to the store. I think by the end of this pregnancy, he's going to be bald – he kept pulling at his hair and dragging his hands through it when he gets aggravated with me. In the end, we all went to the store._

_Besides the juicer, we needed bottles to store the juice and bottles for water. Since a water filtration system was installed in the kitchen with the original renovations for the refrigerator, we plan to keep a few bottles in the fridge so I could just grab a bottle when I'm leaving the house._

_Edward found a company called Reduce that offered a line of eco-friendly/BPA free bottles in cool colors and designs. They even had kids sized bottles for when that time comes. That line was sold at Crate & Barrel so we were able to buy them without having to wait for shipping._

_While we were shopping for the bottles, we saw hot and cold insulated items from their FIRE AND ICE line. I laughed at the name. Fire and Ice - like Edward and myself. How very appropriate. This gave Alice the idea to buy me an insulated lunch bag; she explained that it would be more practical and healthier to take my lunch to school than try to get something at the cafeteria between classes so we bought a vacuum flask and a food jar._

_With that plan in mind, we went shopping ingredients to make soups, stews and pasta dishes that I could carry in my food jar. That led to the purchase of a slow cooker because someone saw a commercial extolling the virtues of a slow cooker especially for soups, stews and hardy one pot meals. The thought of bringing my lunch to school made me feel like a little kid brown bagging it but if this would make Edward more at ease with my decision, I'd do whatever I have to._

_When I saw the bag Alice wanted to buy all though of kids and brown bags went out the window. I should have known that Alice would find the most ridiculous lunch bag. I decided to use my laptop bag for now. It was roomy and had different compartments. When they bring down the baby's stuff, I'll use one of the smaller diaper bags – which looked more like regular handbags, than diaper bags. She thought I was being difficult but once I explained this to her, it made her feel happier. At least one of her designer bags was going to be put to use._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The first time Edward made a batch of beet juice, we were all gathered in the kitchen watching him._

_"That looks like blood," Emmett said and snatched the glass before Edward could stop him. He took a big mouthful which he immediately spat back out, spewing it in all directions. There was beet juice everywhere. The kitchen looked like the set for a horror movie. I was cracking up. Nobody else thought it was funny but I was bent over holding my side as I laughed. Rosalie and Esme made him clean the whole kitchen._

_At first the juice tasted gross. I could relate to Emmett's reaction but this was for my health so I made a face and swallowed it. After that, Edward started adding apples and other fruits to make it taste better. He's like a mad scientist – having fun experimenting with different blends. He makes enough just to last a day and puts it in bottles in the refrigerator to keep fresh. Now instead of drinking regular juice or soda, I have a bottle of my specially made homemade juice blends._

_Since we got back, I've been eating regularly, in fact, my whole family made it their duty to set up a regular schedule for my meals and I always have a snack with my bottle of water next to me or in my bag._

_Carlisle called Tanya to tell her the good news. They were very excited. He told her he didn't want to leave me to go to South America but they still wanted to go. They wanted to do anything they could to help. Tanya said the more of us who know about Nahuel and his sisters; the better it would be if we need to convince the Volturi. None of them wanted to get into a fight with Aro and the others. If they had firsthand knowledge of their existence, Aro would be able to see this for himself. Like Carlisle, they wanted to take every precaution. Carlisle promised to send word through his friends down there, to see if the Danali clan could visit Nahuel and his aunt Kaure. The two of them had promised to help in any way they could. I know they wanted to visit the baby after the birth and for Nahuel, seeing me after the birth is his fondest wish. There are going to be tons of people here after the baby's birth. _

_All of Carlisle's friends he reached out to while doing research for Edward and I were intrigued at the prospect of seeing this baby. Apparently, vampire life gets very stagnant and predictable and according to Edward, even being with humans loses its appeal – that was true until they met me. Lucky me. I may not be making the first vampire/human baby but I feel like Eve; poised on the threshold of something new, something different, something exciting. _

_XXXXXXXXXx_

_The first delivery of blood came the day after we got here. Carlisle must have placed the call before we left Seattle. He was worried that if the baby doesn't get what it needs to develop, it would drain me and I would become malnourished. We know the baby will need blood so by giving me the transfusions and having me eat medium rare steak, we will be taking preventative measures. _

_By reminding myself that this was for both the baby's and my health I was able to put my aversion of needles aside and placed myself in Carlisle's capable hands. He explained that he would insert a __peripheral IV line__ with a short catheter in my arm. He stressed that once the vein was located, the needle will be withdrawn and discarded and only the plastic tubing will remain. The tubing will be secured with waterproof tape. When this was in place, it would be easier to hook me up to the IV pole for the transfusions. Either he or Edward would monitor, clean or replace this as needed. For me, anything was better than getting a needle stuck into my arm everyday so I readily agreed to this plan. _

_I wanted the transfusions done while I was asleep but Carlisle told me he wanted to do the first one while I was awake so he could monitor my reaction to the blood. When the blood was done, he checked my temperature, blood pressure and heart rate. After that, Edward waited until I'm asleep to hook me up. For now, I get a little bag of blood every night but Carlisle said he'll increase it as the baby grows._

_After the transfusions, Edward puts a huge waterproof bandage over the entire tubing so I could have my shower without having to worry about it. It's not noticeable under my sweaters, which is even better. On the weekends, we leave it open and rub vitamin E oil on my arm to keep the skin healthy. The baby has good timing so far – I can't imagine walking around with this if I was wearing a t-shirt. He also puts away the IV pole so it's not a constant reminder to me. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_We talked about school again. After that scare, Edward was even more paranoid. I even had to promise not to get in and out of the tub without him. I actually rolled my eyes behind his back. He was turning into a mother hen but I love him more than ever and I understand it's all because of his fear of something happening to me so I just took a deep breath and tried to smile. I rant and rave to Rosalie and Alice when he's not around to clear my system because I'm trying to minimize the amount of fighting we do over silly things._

_I insisted on starting the semester. Even with Alice or Rosalie in each of my class, he was still not reassured. This is one thing I was not willing to compromise on. We went through this when I picked my classes and when we had our discussion in Forks. I told him the same thing I told him before; if I have to drop out, I will. In the meantime, I want to continue with my life. The only thing that kept him from tying me to the bed and holding me prisoner – although the thought of that was very stimulating – was our family._

_The winter semester was from January 4 to March 7, then finals from March 10 to March 14. Both of my classes met Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I specifically picked those classes so I wouldn't have to go to campus every day. My first class was from 10:00-11:05 if one of the days fell on a holiday the class will be moved to Thursday from 12:00-12:50. My second class was from 12:30-1:35 with holiday make up classes on Tuesday from 1:00-1:50. A lot of planning went into picking these classes so the makeup classes didn't overlap. Plus I opted for the 65 minutes classes instead of the 110 minute classes which met twice a week because I thought it would be easier to survive just over an hour, if I got pregnant instead of the longer class. Once Edward realized I was not going to relent, he had no choice but to go along with the plan. We all had classes on those days so he would be only minutes away from me if anything went wrong._

_Despite his fears, I made it through the first two weeks of school without fainting or getting any dizzy spells but it was not all smooth sailing. When his overprotective, domineering side emerges, I feel like stamping my feet and throwing a tantrum. When I feel like I'm ready to explode, I go for a walk in the backyard to relieve some stress. The isolation and the fresh air is usually enough to calm me down. I know he stands on our balcony and watch me but after our fight the first time he wanted to come outside with me, he contends himself with watching. I don't know what he thinks could happen. _

_My iPod is the only interference I tolerate on these walks. I listen to the playlist he made me with all the beautiful love songs, my lullaby and the other compositions he made. I also keep Rosalie's talk about his fear of losing me in mind. I kept telling him that I would never put myself in jeopardy but sometimes I think his fear clouds his judgment and he becomes irrational._

_When I'm not in a rage, I usually love walking around the backyard with him and he knows that. The backyard is like a small park so when I'm with him he gives me a piggyback ride to the other end that borders the woods and we take our time walking back to the house. We use the time outside to talk about our day and how we're feeling. It's easier to talk outside away from our family with their super hearing. A few days ago, on one of our walks, I tried to apologize for my behavior._

_"Honey, I'm sorry for being cantankerous and I try not to be but I can't help it. It's so easy for me to fly off the handle." I knew it was because of the pregnancy but it was scary and confusing._

_"It's just the hormones. It will pass in a few months once your body adjusts." He reassured me._

_"I wish it would happen soon, the fighting, then crying because I feel bad about our fights. I feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster and I can't get off." I took a deep breath. "I don't want to ruin our relationship because of the baby." _

_He hugged me. Then he took my face in his hands, kissing me lightly on the lips before continuing._

_"Bella, I know it's just the pregnancy. Remember, I went to medical school. I know all the practical stuff. I'm sure I'm not helping by being so overprotective but it's the only way I know how to deal with this. I'll try to ease up a bit." His tenderness and understanding made me want to cry. I hate these hormones._

_Thankfully, the majority of my time is normal. No ups and downs, just a calm tranquil flow of emotions. This is what makes my pregnancy easy to deal with. I treasure my time with Edward even more; our walks or cuddling with him while we watch a movie, listen to music or while I read my course material._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

_Esme, Alice and Rosalie introduced me to Yoga, nothing serious yet, just stretching and relaxation exercises. They purchased a prenatal DVD and setup part of the sun room next to the library with a thick carpet so we could practice. They had the whole DVD memorized and they all did yoga at various times in the lives so they were able to help me through it. They said it would help with the stress with the added benefit of keeping me flexible._

_Carlisle was checking my blood pressure and taking my pulse every few days. As I told Charlie, I'm as healthy as a horse. On January 12, after my last exam, he said he was going under the presumption that I was eight to twelve week pregnant. We know the baby will be born before nine months but we don't know what rate it will be growing at. He showed me pictures of babies at both stages and I could make out the shape at eight weeks but at twelve weeks the shape was more defined. He said if it was possible to use ultra sound, we could hear the heartbeat now and if this was the end of the first trimester, then the risky period was over. The baby was well entrenched._

_I only had a little pouch but I've gained almost ten pounds and it's only been about a month since I found out I was pregnant. I blame it on all the food the family insisted on feeding me. I have three meals and three snacks, plus my homemade juices. All my snacks are healthy, fruits both fresh and dried, nuts, peanut butter sandwiches, protein drinks, milk shakes and fruit smoothies. The calories I consume are totally ridiculous. It's a good thing I get my exercise by walking around the backyard and yoga else it would have been twenty pounds instead. _

As I started getting drowsy, I made myself a promise to get to the bottom of his fear and try to reassure him. He was fine before the fainting spell. We have to get back to that place. I hugged him tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, we had an intense conversation. I reassured him as best I could that I was fine. I felt Ok. I'll tell him if anything changed. He finally seemed reassured. Maybe it was also the reminder of my promise from our first time; basically reminding him that I'll always let him know if I'm hurt. Plus the success from last night's activities.

After breakfast, he gave me a hot stone massage, which led to one of our sensual massages; each of us exploring every inch of the other's bodies. We ended up spending the rest of the day in bed. He bought all my food to the room and we had picnics in the middle of our bed in between making love.

The next day it rained so I couldn't go for my daily walk. Not that I couldn't go for my walk, we have enough raingear for an army but he didn't want me walking in the rain. I went to the bathroom and did my yoga breathing to calm down. The weekend was going well and I didn't want to spoil it.

I guess he knew how mad I was because he put on some really old music and coaxed me into dancing around the living room. I loved dancing with Edward so this was an enjoyable way to get my exercise. Compromising, that's what it's all about. We enjoyed it so much; we did it every evening, whether I had my walk or not. We talked about letting the others join us when they come back.

We were in our happy cocoon. I hoped that first night and the fun we had over the weekend will pave the way for the rest of my pregnancy. I think the time alone helped. No stress from my checkups, no references to our baby. In fact, we basically ignored the pregnancy as much as possible. Overprotective Edward was on hiatus for the most part. I still ate my required amount of food but instead of preparing my meals and watching me eat like a parent, I had more say in what I wanted to eat, when I wanted to eat and where I wanted to eat – that was when he wasn't feeding me and making an erotic game of it.

My moods were still all over the place and the littlest thing made me all teary eyed but the aggravation was minimal – a few minutes alone in the bathroom practicing my breathing exercises usually helped. I hope what we learned this weekend will be used to control his overprotective streak and my urge to blow up at him. Maybe the two are closely related. We'll see what happens when our weekend is over. For now, I'm enjoying this peaceful time and I hope this will be a turning point for us. We love each other and that's the most important thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poem found on – w w w . lovinghugs . c o m


	53. Chapter 53

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 53

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Today was a holiday but they had lots of activities planned on campus for two weeks in celebration of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. we all went to participate in the activities so our family came back last night. We sat around the table while I ate my breakfast, trying to plan our day.

"There are three things I want to do today." I informed everyone.

"I want to listen to the speech Dr. King gave at the college fifty years ago. "This will probably be a very popular activity so we should go there first then make the rounds." I looked at the calendar of activities for today.

_The 50th Anniversary of Martin Luther King Jr.'s Speech at Dartmouth  
>Towards Freedom<br>An audio recording of King's speech accompanied by images from the Civil Rights Movement  
>9 am–3 pm, 105 Dartmouth Hal<em>

_IN 105 DARTMOUTH HALL__on the evening of May 23, 1962, an overflow audience of students and Upper Valley residents rose to their feet to welcome the Reverend Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. This event, a lecture on the state of the American civil rights movement, was the highlight of the year's Great Issues Course, a core academic component for all graduating seniors of the classes of 1947 through 1966. Although this would be Dr. King's first and, regrettably, last address to the student body, it was not his only visit to the Dartmouth community. As the result of the turbulence and upheaval of the civil rights era, Dr. King's Dartmouth lecture actually marked the College's third attempt to secure an address by this historic and influential American leader. His words, their meaning, and the passion with which only Dr. King could deliver them profoundly influenced those who attended the evening lecture._

"Then we should go help with the quilts. The flyer said no skills required so it's perfect for me but I know my talented family would pick up the slack." I smiled as I looked at Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm sure we could make quite a few quilts on our own." Alice said grinning, finally her sewing skills will be put to use for a worthy cause.

I put a 2 next to that activity. This is part of the Dartmouth Gives Back campaign that we participated in last semester and was my first volunteer activity this semester.

_Starting at 10 am and ending at 4 pm at Collis Center, the Tucker Foundation was holding an all-day quilting marathon for refugee relief. Volunteers would be making quilts for global refugees with members of Our Savior Lutheran Church and Student Center. The blankets will be sent to Lutheran World Relief, which has distributed more than 450,000 quilts to refugees worldwide. _

"Bella, I know you want to help and I know it will not be a strenuous activity but you should come back to the house for lunch and a short nap before we do anything else. I'm sure Esme, Alice and Rosalie will stay and make up for you not being there." When he looked at me like that, how could I refuse? At least he was not being stubborn and trying to get me to stay home. I guess we really learned a lot this weekend.

"OK, but I want to do at least two hours of quilting, I'm not really good at sewing but I want to do enough squares so I feel like I actually helped."

"Edward we'll make sure she's sitting. I'm sure they'll provide seats if they want people to spend the day quilting." Alice told him, trying to reassure him.

"We'll all meet later for the Candlelight Vigil Procession. That and the speeches which follow will be the highlight of the day."

"Good, we'll work out the details of when and where to meet up on my way back to the campus with Bella so we're together when it starts."

I put a 3 next to that on the calendar.

_20th Annual Martin Luther King Jr.  
>Candlelight Vigil Procession<em>

_5 pm, gather at Cutter-Shabazz Hall, 1st floor_

_The life and work of __Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.__laid the foundation for the civil rights movement and acted as a catalyst for many of the freedoms we currently enjoy. Alpha Phi Alpha Fraternity, Inc., Theta Zeta Chapter, invites the Dartmouth community to meet at Cutter-Shabazz Hall for a march across campus to pay homage to Dr. King and his contributions to the civil rights movement. Please join us as we celebrate the legacy of this influential pioneer and reflect on the impact he has had on all our lives. The event will feature an address by special guest __speaker Robert L. Wallace, President and CEO of BITHGROUP Technologies, Inc. _

_7 pm, The Moore Theater, __Hopkins Center for the Arts__ the Moore Theater. _ _Keynote Address by Herman Boone - Former Coach of the T. C. Williams Titans with remarks by President Jim Yong Kim and Joan Leslie '12, President of the Afro-American Society_

I considered the speech and the vigil as one activity and for the second part I'll be sitting so Edward doesn't have to worry about me standing for too long.

"On Friday, we have tickets for LIFTED."

_LIFTED - A Celebration of Unity and Song_

_Sugarplum_

_A Student Performance Showcase_

_Friday, January 20  
>7:30 pm, Collis Common Ground<em>

_Sugarplum, Ballet Folklorio, , Dodecaphonics, For Your Glory, and other student performing groups to be announced present a dazzling evening of dance, music, spoken word, and other forms of expressive art in commemoration of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Showcasing a unique blend of style and talent, this vibrantly diverse group of performers crosses cultural boundaries and fosters inter-community development. Playing to capacity crowds for the past five years, LIFTED undoubtedly will mesmerize audiences once again._

There were lots of other activities on campus but these are the ones I'm most interested in and chances are if I tried to attend every activity on the calendar, Edward would flip.

I got to do all the activities I wanted. True to his word, after a few hours of quilting, he picked me up so I could come home for lunch and a nap. It worked out great because I was refreshed for the candlelight vigil and the speeches which followed. I'm still buzzing. It was an exciting day. Hearing Dr. King's speech which was given on our campus all those years ago was thrilling, working on the quilt, knowing that it would be sent to someone in need was very rewarding, then the candlelight vigil, all those people; it was like a celebration and I guess it was a celebration of his life but the solemnity of the occasion was not lost.

I'm sure other colleges have their traditions but we fit in so well here. It seems like it was meant to be. The mix of education with an emphasis on social responsibility is just right for us. Like the theme of this year's Dr. Martin Luther King celebration - The Content of Our Character. That's what it's all about; not just developing our minds but also working on our characters – giving us the tools to be socially responsible.

At times like these, I'm glad I listened to Edward and decided to come here instead of going to Alaska and becoming a vampire right after high school. Not only do I get to live the college dream Edward envisioned for us, I'm living another dream; having a baby with the man I love. I squeezed his hand and placed a kiss in his palm, flashing him my biggest smile. This has been a great day; following right after our wonderful weekend. Life may not be a bed of roses as the saying goes, but for me right this minute, it feels like it is.

As we got into bed, I caressed his cheek and gave him a tender kiss. Laying in his arms at the end of this special day was just perfect. In fact, laying in his arms at the end of every day was just perfect. My life feels perfect.

"It was a great day."

"Yes, it was." We smiled at each other.

After our weekend of renewal and rediscovery, Edward and I came to an understanding or I should say we were back to the way we were before I fainted. He still watched me like a hawk and hovered sometimes but he backs off when I ask him to.

* * *

><p>Edward and I had a date; an early movie followed by dinner. After our weekend alone, we decided to get away from the family for some alone time. Today was the best day because I had the whole weekend to do my course assignments. Rosalie had gone ahead because I wanted to make one last stop at the bathroom.<p>

I walked around the corner of the building and saw Edward leaning against my car. I shouldn't be affected by looking at him after all this time but I had a feeling of Déjà vu when I saw him there. Time stopped. It was just the two of us on the campus.

I suddenly stopped to catch my breath. My heart leapt in my chest and the love I felt for him expended, filling every little space inside me. Then the strangest thing happened. I felt a little flutter inside me. Like my stomach was filled with butterflies. The moment was so surreal. Just as I was about to continue walking towards him, he started running in my direction.

I felt the impact from behind and would have been thrown to the ground on my face if it wasn't for the long arms reaching out for me and the person holding unto my jacket from behind. Edward pulled me away from the other would be rescuer and I felt the rumble of a growl in his chest. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Are you alright Bella?" That was not the voice I expected to hear this question from.

I turned around in Edward's arms to answer.

"Why don't you look at where you're going? You could have hurt her." I decided I had to smooth this over before Edward goes all macho and starts a fight.

"I'm fine, thanks for trying to rescue me."

"Sorry I bumped into you."

"More like crashed into her." I elbowed him to get him to shut up. I'll probably be black and blue by the time we got to the car.

"It was my fault; I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly, especially not around a corner." I smiled at him to make up for Edward's rude behavior.

"Your friend's right; I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"Sorry, this is my husband Edward, Edward, this is Tom. He's in my lit class."

"I'm really sorry but I have to go, my coach will kill me if I'm late for practice again." He waved goodbye and ran off.

"Edward, why were you so rude? It was an accident. Nothing happened. If you behave yourself, I'll show you what I was thinking just before the collision." I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"By the way, thanks for coming to my rescue again." I laughed.

"Who was that guy?"

"Oh Tom, I told you he's in my lit class. He wants to go back to his hometown to be a teacher when he graduates, maybe write a book. He's also on the basketball team. See how tall he is?" Silly question, I'm sure he took in everything about Tom in the few minutes our conversation lasted.

"I don't like him." He stated rather vehemently.

"Edward stop being ridiculous, it was an accident. Just get over it."

"He likes you." I just rolled my eyes.

"He was disappointed when you introduced me as your husband."

"'Well, now he knows I'm married and that's that. Didn't he see my wedding ring before?" I asked. I don't wear the engagement ring to class because it's just too eye catching and valuable but I always wear my wedding band.

"Who knows, I'm just telling you what I saw." He grumbled.

"If you're going to be grouchy, just take me home, I'll watch TV."

He stopped and pulled me in for a hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry."

When we got to the car, he turned to me.

"I didn't mean to upset you but I saw him barreling around the corner right for you and it reminded me of Tyler's truck. Only now, I was worried about you and the baby. Then when I saw how disappointed he was that you were mine, I was jealous. I know it's irrational but sometimes it still drives me crazy when I have to see what those guys are thinking." He put his finger on my lips.

"Ssh, let me finish. I know we're meant for each other. I know how much you love me and maybe one day I'll stop being jealous. It makes me glad… no, it makes me ecstatic that you're with me, that I'm the one you want to be with so most of the times I could control myself but the added risk of you or the baby getting hurt just threw me over the edge."

He just too adorable; silly but adorable just the same. When he called me his, as a modern woman, I should be offended but I feel the same possessiveness towards him. I know he'll always have that caveman mentality but it's a part of him. When I fell in love with him, it wasn't just parts but all the different facets that make him who he is. Maybe I'd feel the same way if I knew what all the girls on campus were thinking when they see him. Didn't I feel that same irrational jealousy towards Tanya when I found out she wanted him long before I was even born? I touched his cheek and stared into his eyes.

"Edward, I never notice other guys, at least not that way. I talk to them in class but they mean nothing to me. Before I met you I was never interested in guys, none of the guys I knew moved me the way you did. I went around pretending to be invisible, using my hair and hoodies and boyish clothes to insulate myself from everyone. When I met you all that changed; I wanted you to notice me and by removing that barrier, I attracted all those other boys but it was just you I wanted. It will always be just you. You're like an eclipse. In fact a total eclipse. Your presence in my life makes everyone else disappear. You'll always be my one and only love. You're my whole world."

Isn't this how the whole incident started? This overpowering love I feel for him. Even if all the Disney princes and the superheroes were real and the Knights Of The Round Table magically come back to life and lined up outside my door, it wouldn't make a difference. My heart, my soul, every fiber of my being recognized him as my one true love and I didn't have to wander around the world for over one hundred years to find him.

"Honey or should I call you Lancelot – my very own knight?" I smiled trying to lighten the mood before I burst into tears.

"Tom didn't know us last semester so he doesn't know how strong our relationship is. If he's the man of integrity I think he is, he'll understand and he'll respect our marriage. If not, then he's not worth my time and I'll just ignore him. Bumping into me was just an accident. It was my fault for stopping so suddenly around the corner."

I lifted my shield so he could read my mind to see what I was thinking and feeling just before the collision.

"No buster. Not happening."

The fortunate thing about lifting my shield was that I get to see his mind also. As he read my thoughts, he started getting aroused. All he could think of was making love to me now. This is just what we need. Getting arrested for indecent exposure or whatever it's called.

I hurried around to the passenger side and got in, buckling myself in as if that could stop him if he really wanted to have his way with me here and now. He jumped in and drove like an Indy 500 driver until we pulled up in front of the house. He lifted me out of the car and scaled the wall to our balcony, entering the house that way. He made quick work of stripping our clothes and ravishing my body.

According to him _'reading your mind is beyond sexy'; _apparently it also made him insatiable but I'm not complaining. He's come a long way since Seattle and I hope nothing happens to make him regress.

We were laying spooned, relaxing as I tried to recover from his ardent attentions. He was humming with his arms wrapped around me as usual when I felt a fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"Is that the baby moving?" He asked.

"Did you feel it too?" It felt similar to the feeling I had when I saw him earlier.

"Yes, is it the first time you felt it?" He asked.

"I felt something like butterflies earlier but I didn't realize it was the baby." I grinned at the memory. I was thinking that I had butterflies in my stomach from seeing Edward when it was the baby making itself known.

He continued humming and we felt it again. It was very gentle and I'm sure if he was human, he wouldn't have felt it. I didn't realize it was the baby until he mentioned it. We were so excited; we got dressed and went to share this with everyone. The whole family was fascinated by this new development. With all the excitement, we forgot about going to the movies and I ended up eating at home – sitting on the couch with everyone hanging around taking turns rubbing my belly like I was a statue of Budda.

If the baby went for any length of time without moving, one of them would start singing and they would be rewarded with a little movement. The thought of having a baby that already loved music made Edward very excited. He started talking about teaching the baby to play the piano. I teased him by saying that the baby doesn't know if anyone is singing or talking but that did not lessen his excitement. I'm still amazed that they could feel anything. To me it was just a gentle flutter. What were they going to do when the baby actually starts kicking?

When I started nodding off, Edward picked me up and began walking towards our room. The girls were following us but Edward made them stop. If we let them, they would have climbed into bed with us.

That's how I fell asleep – Edward singing to me with his hands on my stomach. I woke up to his head against my stomach. He said he spent the night singing to the baby waiting for movements. Apparently the baby was up most of the night. Maybe he/she was always up at night; we just never felt it before.

* * *

><p>"Edward, I want us to start back our volunteer work." It was a few days after I worked on the quilt.<p>

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes, I feel stronger now." This was true, after the first month of always wanting to take a nap, I've become more energized. I even look forward to working out now. I've never felt so healthy, I'm almost buzzing with energy.

"OK, but I have conditions." I felt like rolling my eyes, I should have known this was coming.

I took a deep breath. "What are the conditions?"

"Nothing too physical, nothing outdoors and nothing too risky."

I looked at the list of volunteer opportunities from school and crossed off everything dealing with children – running around with children and playing kids games would be considered physical. I crossed off the hospital. I can't ask for special assignments if I chose to volunteer in the hospital and he'll go berserk if I end up working with very sick people. Two things were left, the church with their soup kitchen – that required lots of standing and lifting of food trays so that was out.

I showed him the only thing that was not scratched off the list – the nursing home. They had a program where volunteers spent time with seniors, playing cards, talking, taking a walk – for the mobile residents or you could wheel them around in a chair, sharing a meal, bring them reading materials and stuff like that; you can also do manicures to make the ladies feel young and pretty.

I wanted to concentrate on the residents who didn't have any family to visit them. I can't imagine what their lives must be like to outlive their loved ones. I thought of all the things they saw during their lifetime and I wondered what their lives were like. I thought of my grandma Swan, I wondered what stories she could have shared with me and I determined to try to make a connection with at least one person. Act as the granddaughter he/she doesn't have. Listen to their stories; make them feel special.

"Good, we could do this. For now we could do every Saturday. We could spend the whole morning visiting. We should buy magazines for this week and put in a few subscriptions so we'll have a variety of magazines to bring with us in the future."

Once I mentioned volunteering again, everyone wanted to do it too. Carlisle already volunteered at the clinic in town but he and Esme wanted to join us. We figured we could split up, two couples on the men's ward and two on the women's, then switching. We called the nursing home to put our names on their list so we could start immediately.

The next day, we went in for a brief interview and an informal orientation to learn the layout of the floors we'd be working on and what we should do in case of an emergency. They gave us the list of visiting hours for weekends and weekdays, a calendar with birthdays and planned activities for the residents that month and we were set. The weekends were popular visiting days so we should fit in with the crowds. On Saturday, we'll stop at the nurses' station for a list of residents who has no known family members to visit them.

We got the name of a subscription service from Carlisle and we all sat down picking out a variety of magazines. That company had special packages for doctors' waiting rooms and they offered hundreds of magazines. The usual popular glossy fashion and entertainment magazines as well as other men's magazines like fishing and hunting. There was even a yachting magazine. Of course the guys picked fishing, hunting, yachting, sports and fitness and we picked, news, entertainment, travel and Alice insisted some of the women would want to read about fashion. Armed with our list, we went online, reactivated Carlisle's account from Forks, changed the address and picked the publications we wanted.

Saturday morning, right after breakfast we headed off. All during the time we spent with the residents, I was cheerful and as upbeat as a cheerleader on the sidelines at the championship game. We didn't know how long one visit should be but after half hour, we decided to stay longer so we ended up visiting only four rooms. We thought of separating to include more people for our first visit because there were more residents who didn't get visitors than we thought but Edward and I wanted to stay together; even if I didn't I don't think he would have left me; not in a place where he had no control. Most of the rooms had two people so we took turns talking to both of them or just included them in general conversation even if they were not on our list. It was a good idea to put someone who doesn't get many visitors with someone who does because that person would benefit by getting a little attention from their roommate's family.

We told them a brief overview of our lives as a way of introducing ourselves – about falling in love, getting married and going to college. We listened to stories. One of the women wasn't much of a talker so I read stories from the magazines to her.

They told us about their lives - their lost spouses and children if they had any, what they did when they worked. It's amazing how much people could open up to you once you ask the right questions and with Edward's mind reading, it was easier for him to ask the right questions to keep the conversation flowing. It was hard to tear ourselves away at the end of the hour but we promised them we'd return next week, asked if there was anything they wanted us to bring and went to the next room and the next until it was time to leave. A few of them were more active and outgoing than others. Edward was so sweet and when he looked at them with those golden eyes, how could they resist him? Even the men opened up to him.

That first visit was very emotional for me. Whether it was the hormones or just my sensitive nature, I was a total wreck when we left. I was inconsolable. Edward threatened to make me stop if this is how I'd be after each visit. When I got home, I just nibbled on something then curled up with Edward in the nursery.

"It's just so sad. Those people worked they whole lives, gave so much of themselves and this is where they end up. Away from their homes, some of them have no families. I'm just glad I'll be there for both Renee and Charlie." I sniffed.

"Yes, sweetheart and remember, this will never happen to us and we have the rest of our lives to visit as many of them as possible."

He was right. Last Thanksgiving was the same. I was very distraught at the sight of so many people needing a meal and that lead to the birth of the Swan Foundation. Edward was true to his word and Jenks made up and filed all the necessary paperwork. I had letterhead and business cards made up to go with the new checking account that would fund the foundation but I haven't decided what I wanted to do yet. I didn't want to rush into anything and whatever I decide to do, has to feel right. Plus I don't want to duplicate anything the Cullen Foundation is already doing.

To take my mind off the residents at the nursing home, he brought up the topic we've been discussing for the past few weeks.

When I'm not being moody, we snuggle up on the chaise – just like we are now, talking about names for the baby. At the rate we're going, I hope we settle on something before the baby gets here. We both agreed that this baby is too special for an ordinary name so we were researching the meaning of the names we like and looking into other names. Although he offers his opinion, he's leaving the final decision to me. The first time we started thinking about names I asked.

"_Do you want the baby to have your name if it's a boy?" _

"_I'm so excited about having a baby that the name doesn't matter to me but I like your idea of picking a name that translates into angel, gift or miracle."_

We also talked about naming the baby after our parents or at least including their names with whatever names we decided on. I'm keeping a list of all possibilities on a special page in the pregnancy journal I started - Edward's recording my checkups with Carlisle but I wanted to kept a journal, with my thoughts, feelings, weekly updates on how the pregnancy was progressing including the information we get on the internet from a site where you could watch a fetus develop and see the changes from week to week. Now it's our quest to find the perfect name; there was so much to think about when you're naming your baby. Our child will see all the crazy names we thought about before picking the final one. Of all the names we've found, there are a few I really like.

Dorothy – gift of god

Noelani - beautiful one from heaven

Carina - little one; beloved

Bennett - blessed one

Kamal - perfect one

I was surprised by the meaning of both Edward and my names.

Isabella means God's promise; God is my oath and it's a variation of Elizabeth which was the name of Edward's mother. Elizabeth is also a female derivative of Edward.

Edward means wealthy guard, defender of men and in German it means strong as a boar. This is just perfect for him; especially since I started teasing him by calling him Lancelot. Wasn't Lancelot's job to guard Queen Guinevere which led to them falling in love?

The meaning of Anthony is highly praised, priceless. His names are perfect for him and it's hard to believe that his parents didn't pour over baby name for hours or weeks before picking his name. Everything just seems to come full circle. I wonder if his parents knew this. Did people pay attention to the meaning of baby names back then? Was it all just a coincidence or fate? If the baby is a girl, Antonia is a female variation of Anthony.

He was named after his father and since he was a junior, I know his name wasn't passed down for generations but we could continue that trend and start a tradition of naming all future sons after their fathers. If we give the baby his names it would fit perfectly with our idea of giving our baby a special name; especially when the meanings of his names are so perfect. What could be more special than carrying the name of your father and grandfather? I just might surprise him with this after the baby is born.

I repeated the full names to myself. Mouthing them silently and liking the feel on my tongue.

_Edward Anthony Charlie Carlisle Cullen_

_Elizabeth Antonia Renee Esme Cullen_

I hope this is not too much of a mouthful but it's not like anyone will ever have the need to use all four names at once, unless we get mad at her/him and yell all four names out. I think it's better than what I came up with before by trying to combine both our parents' names. We'll have to see but the more I think of my darling Edward, the more I wanted to do something special for him. After all he's been through, I think he deserves this. I could picture his smile when I name the baby after the birth. As I thought about it, it made me smile so I knew I'm on the right path.

We also talked about christening the baby. We don't know how that will work yet but it's something we're looking into. Our siblings could be Godparents. Our family has been there through this with us, providing support through all stages of our relationship and now through my pregnancy so we want to honor them by doing something special.

As we lay there talking, I had a brain storm.

"Edward, I want to sponsor a program for teenage or unwed mothers, in fact, anyone who is pregnant and needs financial assistance. I realize how important it is to have medical attention during pregnancy so I want to provide this service for someone. I know I don't have a lot of money yet to do this on a large scale but it's a start. Each year, I could help at least one person through their pregnancy, paying for all their medical expenses."

"I think that's an excellent idea. I'll make a donation to your foundation and I'm sure the whole family will do so too. It's a very worthy cause."

"When I think of our baby and how blessed he/she is going to be, I want to do so much for people especially kids who are not as fortunate. Another thing I'd like to do is _"Bake a birthday cake for an underprivileged child"_ I saw that on the internet and it's so simple but it will make that birthday child feel very special."

"Those are great ideas and perfect springboards for your foundation. We could get in touch with the Boys & Girls Club of America and afterschool programs to get the names and birthdays of kids in need."

"There are lots of bakeries in the area, we could arrange for the cakes to be delivered at the club or program. Eventually I could take a course in cake decorating and actually decorate some of the cakes myself." I'm sure everyone would join me at cake decorating classes.

"That part is easy but how would we go about starting to help expectant mothers?" I asked.

"The easiest way to start is to get in touch with a community program that does this and provide them with the some of the financing they need." He explained. "I'm sure places like Planned Parenthood would have a list of programs for women who want to keep their babies or other health clinics in the area. We could ask Carlisle to inquire in the medical community over here. Being a doctor, it would be easy for him to get this information."

Just like Thanksgiving, having a plan to do something made me feel much better. Next on my list, will be trying to make a difference to the people at the nursing home we visited. I know I have to start out small until my money grows but I'm determined to use that money for something worthwhile. I'm glad I finally made a decision about the direction I wanted to go with the foundation and I'm sure grandma Swan would be proud to lend her name to such worthy causes.

Edward is the perfect husband. He could read my moods just as well as Jasper. He anticipates my needs and is always there to cater to my every desire, to offer words of wisdom or a shoulder to cry on. If I need to be held and cuddled, he's there. If I need my space, he leaves me alone. Almost every day, he gives me a back and foot massages to help me relax but we decided to save the hot stones for special occasions; those stone bring back lots of erotic memories. I smiled as I thought of the last time we used them.

For most of our lives, we'll always have our family around so I had to reconcile myself to it. Still, it's nice to get a few hours with no one around so after our special weekend, we worked out a plan to get some alone time. Our family will go hunting together again, the way our siblings did last semester so for two weekends, we'll have the house to ourselves for at least one night, depending on how far they go to hunt. One Saturday after our volunteer activities we went for a long drive to enjoy the beautiful New Hampshire country side; stopping at a quaint little inn for a late lunch. We talked about doing this more often maybe even picking up stuff at a deli and parking somewhere and eat. Just being alone with him would be enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Edward and I were at the movies, we stopped at the concession stand for popcorn, candy and a drink. As I was ordering, he leaned flush against me. Being the naughty girl I am, I pushed back and wiggled my ass against him. Two could play that game.

We found seats in the corner of the last row. I don't remember what was showing because he tortured me for the first half of the movie. When he wasn't feeding me popcorn and chocolate covered treats, those magic fingers of his were very busy. This is why I always wear a skirt or a dress if two of us came to the movies.

I tried turning the tables on him by licking the salt and butter off his fingers; taking them deep into my mouth while I swirled my tongue around them but that only aroused me more. Tasting Edward and food is a lethal combination. My body cannot handle that mix.

I couldn't take it anymore so I whispered something in his ear and left my seat. It should be safe to put my plan to work because everyone was engrossed in the show. I checked all the stalls and went to the door. Sure enough he appeared. I pulled him in and headed for the handicapped stall which would give us more space and was positioned at the end of the row.

We didn't need any more foreplay. I've been ready since we got here. Every nerve ending in my body was tingling but I had to taste his lips. We engaged in a passionate kiss before I reached under my dress and pulled off my panty. With his trademark smirk on his face, he unzipped his jeans. I turned around and placed my hands on the wall, bracing myself. We had to be quick; I don't know how long our luck will hold out.

He pushed my dress up, spread my legs further apart and slipped into me; lifting me off the floor with his hard thrust. I gasped as he filled me, I would never get used to that feeling of fullness. Before I caught my breath again, he held my hips and started thrusting in and out. I pushed back as much as I could, trying to match his moves. In and out. His hips slapping into my ass with each thrust. My heart was beating in rhythm with his thrusts; pounding hard in my chest as he pumped in and out. The blood was whooshing in my ears.

This was going to be hard and fast. My body shuddered with pleasure from each thrust. Mindful of where we were, I was trying to hold back my sounds. I was enjoying the wild untamed feeling of the moment. When a loud moan escaped I took drastic measures and stuffed my panty in my mouth. I think the sight of that made him lose control. He leaned over and licked my neck, nibbling on my ears, inhaling my scent. I heard him growl. That sound pushed me closer to the edge. As that spring uncoiled in my stomach, matching the feelings that made my toes curl, I tightened my muscles even more, squeezing him harder.

I wanted to scream out his name, let him know what he was doing to me but my body was doing the talking for me. There was no need for words. The contractions from my orgasm did the rest, my pussy clenching around him, pushing him over the edge with me; milking him dry. Streams of cold semen coated my walls, adding to the europhic moment.

I took out my makeshift gag so I could breathe easier. Taking in a few deep breaths to clear my head and calm my heart. We stayed joined for a little while after the last spasm subsided. He held me, my back against his chest, my head leaning on his shoulder. At this point, neither of us cared that we were in a public bathroom stall.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up, you have class this morning."

I slowly opened my eyes and shook my head. I stretched languidly. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Laugh at the image of us having sex in a public bathroom and cry because it wasn't real.

"I was having a great dream."

"Believe me, I know. I could feel the lust rolling off you and the sounds you were making didn't help." He gave me a wicked grin.

I started laughing as I reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the shower. It's going to be a long day. Luckily it's Friday, we could actually make these memories tonight. Now I was the one with the wicked grin. I couldn't wait to show him what my dream was about.

XXXXXXXXXXx

Link to Dr. King's speech at Dartmouth - h t t p :/ w w . e d u/~towardsfreedom /video /index. h t m l


	54. Chapter 54

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 54

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

My stomach grew overnight. I looked like a spider. My arms and legs were the same size, my stomach just ballooned out. One minute I was wearing my same clothes – although my jeans were really tight but I was wearing them. The next, I had to go shopping with Esme, Alice and Rosalie for looser clothes.

Back in Forks, I told them I'd start by buying regular clothes in a bigger size instead of going right into maternity clothes but at the rate this increase came on, I had no choice but to consider wearing them now. We found a site called Motherhood Maternity that had stores in New Hampshire so we drove one town over to avoid bumping into any of the kids from school to do our shopping.

I was surprised at the clothes. The jeans looked just like regular jeans except for the stretchy band which meant that I wouldn't have to buy new clothes every few weeks. They had a line called Secret Fit Belly which was supposed to support your belly and make your clothes look better and eliminated the appearance of your belly button. I bought jeans, sweaters and a new coat for school and running around. Yoga pants, under the belly velour pants and hoodies to exercise and lounge around and I also got a few maternity t-shirts to wear around the house. This pregnancy may be a secret to outsiders but at home I could revel in the pride of bringing a new life into the world. I also got some cute sleepwear. I know Edward wouldn't care if I went to sleep in sweats but I wanted to look pretty. This is supposed to be a fun time so I intend to enjoy every minute of it especially since I may not get another chance at this.

It turned out to be a fun trip, absolutely stress free. I set ground rules before we walked into the store and everyone respected them. I finally know how to handle Alice or maybe she just let me get my own way because I'm pregnant. Esme suggested I get some cocoa butter cream to avoid stretch marks which led to talks of spa treatments during pregnancy. Of course, we ended up at a spa having facials, manicures and pedicures. I got back all relaxed and happy with my purchases.

After that first day we felt the baby, it seemed that he/she was always moving. Maybe we were more in tuned with the movements now so it was easier to recognize them. I can't believe that a little baby – the size of a banana could move around so much.

I loved feeling the baby moving because that meant it was strong and healthy. Sharing this with Edward as we lay in bed or while we lounge around and seeing how happy the whole family was with the progress of the pregnancy made me feel content.

Although I stressed the need to keep things normal, I was still treated like a queen. I had no household chores and everyone was waiting on me constantly. Rosalie came up with some ridiculous reason for not cleaning – something about household cleaners and pregnancy. I didn't have many chores to begin with because they don't sleep so they clean while I'm asleep leaving me very little to do besides clean our bathroom. They would have done that also but I refused to let them clean up after me. Now even that was taken away. I realized that my sole responsibility right now was keeping myself and the baby safe so I'm letting them get away with it. After the baby is born, everything will be back to normal.

At least I still walk around on my own but that isn't going to last long. Every time I get to the top of the stairs, I could feel the tension rolling off Edward. Soon he's just going to pick me up and take me downstairs. When he does, I've decided to let him have his little victory. There is no need to act independent over something as silly as that and soon walking down two flights of stairs will become dangerous.

As the baby grew, my cravings increased. I went a few days of refusing to eat anything but salty snacks. The first time this happened, since there was no junk food in the house, Edward had to go to the store. Rosalie volunteered to go but he wanted to do it himself. I guess it's that caveman – I have to feed my woman thing.

Then it was a combination of salty and sweet snacks, chocolate covered pretzels were my new friends but I couldn't stand the sight of my beloved chocolate covered strawberries. At this point, I think Edward nearly lost his mind. This was always my favorite treat. How could I refuse to eat it?

"At least she's not craving chalk or dirt or anything gross." Alice chimed in.

"What do you know about cravings shorty?" Emmett asked.

"I read about it on the internet, there are women who crave all sorts of things that humans shouldn't be eating."

After that, he went along with all the cravings without blinking an eye. His aim was to keep me happy and as long as I wasn't eating or drinking anything harmful to myself or the baby, he was ready to go along with the madness.

At first, my unusual cravings were challenging because it meant running to the store at all hours to get what I wanted but Esme came to the rescue by buying enough groceries and snacks to feed a small village so any crazy combination I wanted, was readily available. I felt bad about all the trouble I was causing but she said after the pregnancy, the food could go to the local food bank or the church for their community outreach program.

One morning I refused to have eggs and insisted I wanted a rare hamburger instead. Then I wanted relish, mustard and ketchup on it like a hotdog. To wash that down, I had a chai latte. Luckily we had one of those individual serving machines that make all the drinks sold at a coffee shop so Edward didn't have to rush out to get my desired drink. For the most part, I still had my healthy foods. I just added condiments to everything.

Every night I wanted ice cream. The more complicated the mix the better so Ben and Jerry's became my favorite nighttime treat – they have a flavor called "Late Night Snack" made from vanilla ice cream with a salty caramel swirl & fudge covered potato chip clusters. Sometimes I'd fall asleep after a few spoonfuls but at other times, I'd gobble it all down, scraping the container. At least I don't have to worry about getting enough calcium.

"I'm sorry if I'm making everyone's life crazy with these cravings." I said at the dinner table one night. They have all been patient through this. Buying whatever I craved, taking turns to cook whatever combinations of foods I wanted and watching in amazement as I demolished it like a starving lumberjack.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Your body has cravings. We all understand that."

Like everyone else, Rosalie has been very supportive during all these changes. From back in Forks, she took on the role of big sister and I went to her for advice to maneuver through the maze of Edward's crazy behavior and moods in the beginning of our relationship.

Now, besides Edward, she is my anchor. Again I turned to her when Edward started acting like a tyrant. She's my sounding board when I wanted to vent, an understanding ear when I just want to get things off my chest and a voice of reason when I feel like I'm at the end of my rope and want to kill Edward with my bare hands. I could not have made it through the early weeks without her. One day, after I finished ranting and raving, she gave me a thigh hug and we had a heartfelt conversation.

_"Bella, I'm so proud of you for having the courage to go through with this pregnancy, especially knowing how risky it is. I can't tell you how much I admire your fortitude. First you accepted us as your family and now you're giving Edward the greatest gift possible. By having this baby, you're fulfilling a dream of mine. A dream I had to give up after Carlisle changed me. Just before my transformation, all I wanted was to have a child but it was not to be so I reconciled myself to never holding a baby in my arms. I made my peace with my fate and I was happy with Emmett. Now you're giving me back a piece of that dream. I know this will not be the same as having a child of my own but I'm looking forward to holding your baby in my arms. That would be one of the happiest days of my life, second only to finding my Emmett and I will love that baby as much as I would have loved my own." _

_I held her hands in mine and looked up at her with tears running down my face. Damn hormones._

_"I'm glad you feel that way about the baby. One of the things I thought about before Edward and I decided to have a child was your story. I could never forget how much you wanted children. I know you have a lot of love to offer a child; in fact, I thought about everyone in our unique family and knew everyone had something special to offer a child. Besides having a baby with the man of my dreams, I was influenced by all your stories. I thought a baby would really bring us all closer as a family so I was determined to talk to Edward about the possibility of trying."_

_ "All our hearts are overflowing with love for you and your unborn child. Edward calls you his angel but you're more than just his angel. You were sent to us. Not only are you making Edward the happiest man in the universe, you're giving me something to hope for, you're giving Esme something she never thought she'd have after her baby died all those decades ago and you're giving Alice a real live doll to dress every day." That last part made us both laugh. _

Again she pulled me to her chest, holding me there for a few minutes. Both of us lost in thought. This was exactly why I decided to try for a baby. I remembered the day I had my talk with Billy. The seed was planted that day as I looked around the room at my family, knowing deep inside me, that it was the right thing to do. Any child born into this family would be blessed. Spoilt rotten but loved unconditionally. The most precious Cullen gift is unconditional love. Look at the miraculous changes it made in my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I speak to Charlie and Renee regularly. I keep reassuring Charlie that I'm doing fine. He doesn't know that I'm further along that he thinks but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. He's just happy that I'm healthy and that Carlisle is here to take care of me if anything goes wrong.

Last weekend when I spoke to him, I asked him if I was christened. Renee never mentioned anything about Godparents so he doesn't know if I was. Knowing my erratic harebrained mother, it never crossed her mind so I'm assuming that it never happened. I can't ask her because although she acts flighty, at times she can be very intuitive so I want to have a story in place before bringing up that topic with her. If I tell her that Edward is a vampire, I know I could convince her that it's true and she'll even think she had a suspicion about that already but for her own safety, we can't tell her the truth. I've been going crazy trying to think of a way to explain the baby because I want her to be a part of the baby's life just like Charlie. All we need is a good reason to explain the fast growth then I could give her the great news.

I read Anne Rice's Mayfair witches series recently and the story of the Taltos reminded me of how fast this baby will be growing. I decided to send that series to Renee – she believes in the supernatural and after she reads the books, I could sway her to think the baby is like that. It would be very easy to get her interested in the books because she likes those types of stories. She even has a series she watched religiously on TV. Eager to put my plan in place, I called her up immediately.

After we spoke a few minutes about Phil, Edward and the rest of the family, I asked.

"Mom, are you reading anything now."

"I'm almost finished the last book from one of the sets you and Edward gave me for Christmas – 'The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest'. Phil and I went to see the movie for the first book. It was great. Have I told you how much we love the digital readers? I don't have to worry about forgetting what page I was reading because it saves it automatically and I don't have to carry around a big book."

"I'm surprised you remember to keep it charged." I thought of how far she's come with the use of technology over the past two years. When I first moved to Forks she couldn't even keep her cell phone charged; now she's using a e-reader.

"The battery lasts a few days without charging but Phil reminds me to charge it every night when he charges his."

"I just finished a series about witches I thought you might like."

"That's great, send me the names and I'll ask Phil to download them for me."

"I have your password from when we set up the reader so unless you changed it, I could download them for you."

"I haven't changed it. I was so busy with the books you already downloaded; I haven't had time to go online to look for more. I can't believe how fast I read these three but the story was a real page turner. I was planning on reading 'A Game of Thrones' series next but I'll read the ones you're sending and save this set for when baseball season starts. I'll have a lot of free time while Phil is at his practices. I can't believe that spring training is right around the corner."

"Yes the time is flying; I hope we'll be able to see you this summer." If everything goes as planned, we could take her grandchild to see her.

"Do you have a pen to write down the names of the books? The author is Anne Rice and the books are, 'The Witching Hour, Lasher and Taltos'."

We talked for a little longer, then I logged into her account and downloaded the three books along with some other books from the 'Supernatural' series she watches on TV.

I turned my attention back to my problem. If I wasn't christened in the Catholic Church and of course none of the family had baptism documents for this century or was a regular member of a church, then we couldn't have the baby christened at the Catholic Church because they require proof of church membership. Edward mentioned getting Jenks to make up documents but I didn't think it was necessary to go that far. I know he would do anything to get the baby christened because this is what I want but I told him to put that on hold until we looked at all the other options available to us.

I looked at other churches on the internet and found the Methodist Church was more lenient. The only requirement for parents and sponsors/Godparents was a meeting with the pastor for one hour at least a week prior to the scheduled date of the christening. During this session we would be given information on the United Methodist understanding of baptism and the history associated with the sacrament. Their hope was that the parents and Godparents would bring up the child to follow the teachings of the church.

"Edward, I found a church to christen the baby." I told him about my findings and we discussed timing.

"If the baby grows this fast after it's born, then it will be the size of a three month old in April, which would be a good time for the christening."

"Most of the kids from school should be gone until next semester but to be safe, we should go to a church in another town."

We looked up the church office a few towns over to schedule an appointment. We also decided to go to the church a few times before the baby was born to get familiar with the order of service, to let people get used to seeing us in church and to get a feel for the community. Edward could put his skills to use – if anyone gets suspicious of us we'll have enough time to look for another church. I was glad this was settled; one less thing to worry about.

When we told our family about the christening, they were all pleased to be Godparents. This is a very important role and even after all these years of being vampires, they recognized the importance of this and were touched by our decision to have the baby christened and to make them Godparents. Alice immediately started talking about baptism outfits. Babies both boys and girls could wear a gown so this was easy. She skipped off to her laptop and sketch pads, bubbling over with excitement. If the baby turns out to be a girl, she'll be overjoyed. I could picture her in something like a mini wedding dress – white silk, satin and lace. I decided to talk to her about a Victorian styled christening outfit.

My dreams were no help with determining the sex of this baby. I still dreamt of boys and girls – all different combinations of Edward and myself. Even babies that look like neither of us, making me wonder what crazy combination could come out of our gene pools. Unlike the dreams on the island, these are all happy dreams; beautiful bouncing babies, furry baby animals, sunshine and lots of water. Sometimes I even dream of hunting with Edward and my baby but the most vivid dreams were about sex and my daily activities – it was weird reliving my days in minute details. I know I've always had strange dreams but I don't know what to make of these so like I've always done, I just put them out of my mind. Well except for the sex dreams which I try to recreate with Edward as soon as possible.

Recreating the dream about having sex in a bathroom stall at the movies, was just as good as the dream. In fact, it was even better. We were still in the stall, when someone came into the bathroom – luckily all the moaning, groaning and growling was over by then. I wanted to giggle at the thought of someone coming in a few minutes earlier or a minute later but I had to be quiet. I had to bite my lips to keep from chuckling the more I thought of having to stop in the middle of the act and wait for her to leave but with Edward's mind reading, he would have heard her long before she came into the bathroom. Still, I found the situation amusing. After the coast was clear, he left the stall, listened at the door then walked out with me still in his arms.

I don't know why we waste our money to go to the movies because I could never pay attention to the screen but it's definitely worth wasting the price of the movie ticket if it ends like this. Could we build our own movie room at the house? Do people in New Hampshire have basements? This is something we should look into. On second thought, we don't really need any stimuli to make love; we just naturally want to be together as much as possible. The electricity is always present, electrifying my senses and zinging through my body at his every touch.

That night was very intense. There was an added excitement; I don't know if it was the extra electric currents or the illicit act itself and like the dream, when I put my panty in my mouth, Edward lost control. I was reminded of a time we had sex in the forest, the way he let his feelings take control, using his superhuman speed which added to the delicious friction. Our desire was fueled by the emotionally charged atmosphere; we abandoned all conscious thought and lived for the moment. That's the way it was for me and I felt that sense of abandonment with him that was so rare but knowing Edward, prevalent in the back of his mind, like always, was the need to keep me safe; to not let go too far because of his fear of hurting me. At one point, I felt his teeth dragging along the side of my neck, my body tensed in anticipation for that extra rush I get from his love bites but didn't bite me. I don't know if it was because he didn't trust himself to control the desire for more or if it was because my blood is not as appealing to him. Since I started taking the transfusions, he mentioned that I didn't smell the same.

Later that tonight while I was sleeping, I'm sure he chastised himself for being too rough but it's nice to see him being himself sometimes because he usually has himself under such tight control. I know it's for my protection but I'm sure it's hard for him to always have to put my safety before everything. The last time we spoke about this, he assured me that even if he has to hold back when we're together, being with me is still extremely pleasurable.

_"Never for one second worry about me not being satisfied or missing anything because I can't lose control with you. That's just a minor detail and doesn't detract from the pleasure I get when we're together. Nothing could compare to being buried inside your tight, hot pussy. It doesn't matter if I move fast or slow or just stop to relish the feeling. It's sensational. I can't image it getting any better. The only thing that would change for me after your transformation is the fact that you wouldn't get tired or need sleep so we could make love for days without leaving our bed or the forest or wherever we are at the time so you see, losing control with you is not important. In fact, even when you are unbreakable, I doubt I will ever be able to treat you any differently. It may take decades for me to get used to the fact that you're no longer fragile."_

Then he kissed the tip of my nose and laughed at my red cheeks.

_"Don't be embarrassed. I just wanted to reassure you that I'm not missing anything. I know I mentioned that our love making will get better after your transformation but it wasn't my strength I was talking about, it was the intensity of the pleasure you would derive from your vampire senses. Your pleasure will increase tremendously. The only thing I'm looking forward to is making love to you for days without stopping but we'll have to wait until you get over your newborn craze before we get back to this."_

After that, I never brought it up again but the few times he's totally abandoned himself, gave me an extra degree of satisfaction. Like I told him one day, I love both he and the monster and even the monster has learned to keep me safe.

How bad is the newborn phase that I wouldn't want to be with him? Isn't our attraction for each other supposed to increase after the change? Aren't all vampire emotions more intense than humans? I know they all mentioned this before but I still can't wrap my mind around it. How could I ever go for any length of time without being intimate with him? That is something I'll just have to deal with when the time comes but I'm willing to bet that if there is anything of my old self left behind after the transformation, there is no way I could see him or touch him and not want to be with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Besides the weight, the cravings and the occasional mood swings, pregnancy is not like I expected. I haven't had any morning sickness, aches or pains. Except for that one incident of fainting, pregnancy has really been a breeze. At first, reading some of the stories on the internet had me worried but it's true what they say, each pregnancy is different. Mine more than any other. Carlisle thought this was because of the venom the baby is producing. He thinks the venom is taking away all the physical aches and pains from the pregnancy. I smiled and rubbed my belly, more power to our super baby.

I came down to breakfast one morning and Alice kept staring at me. She came over, passed her thumb over my cheeks and ran her fingers through my hair.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask. I've gotten used to them watching me while I eat and rubbing my stomach but this was strange even for Alice.

"Your skin and hair look different. Your hair is fuller, more shinny like you just had a treatment but we haven't done anything to it lately and you skin looks flawless, more like one of us than a human."

"Alice, leave her alone." My darling Edward demanded.

"No, I'm just saying, she looks different."

"It's just the pregnancy. Most women glow when they reach a certain point in their pregnancy." Esme said.

I saw Edward and Carlisle exchange looks. I'd love to know what they were thinking but in order to read his mind; I would have to lift my shield which would make my mind accessible to him. The few times I tried that, ended up with us in bed, if we weren't there already. We can't have him losing control at the breakfast table so I just have to wait to find out what was going on between them.

After that, the girls in class wanted to know if I did something to my hair or if I went away over the weekend. They couldn't figure out what it was and since they didn't know I was pregnant, the pregnancy glow was not on their mind.

At my next exam, Carlisle decided to start measuring my stomach. He explained that this wouldn't be done until week twenty of a normal pregnancy but we knew this was not normal.

"Your belly's measurement in centimeters should be close to your weeks in pregnancy." He explained.

Based on the estimate he gave us the last time, the baby was growing at twice or three times the normal rate. My measurement was 22 cm. This would mean I was closer to 18-20 weeks instead of 12. This was a very likely possibility given what we knew of the quickness of the pregnancy but even for 18 weeks, I was measuring on the big side.

We had to recalculate due dates, we were looking at the middle of March. It would be just after finals but how would I be feeling the week before that and how big will I be at that time? If all goes well, Carlisle still planned to do a c – section when I measure 40 cm. If he has to take the baby out before it's fully developed, he has the incubator ready in the hospital room.

My weight gain was up to fourteen pounds. I'm gaining about two pounds a week. He doesn't think this increase is an issue especial given the size of my belly. We agreed to increase the amount of blood to be on the safe side; if the baby is starting to develop at a faster rate, it would need all the nourishment possible. Now that we had a better idea of how the pregnancy was developing, I'll only have checkups once a week. I was glad to get away from the vitals checkup every few days.

I realized that I may not remain human after the baby is born. No one has mentioned this since the initial discussions but I know Edward and Carlisle are making plans for this. With that realization, the need to keep an accurate record of my pregnancy became very important to me. I wanted to write everything down not only as a record, but for when my memories start fading after my transformation. I went back to edit the entries I made before, adding more details.

The nursery has become my favorite place to indulge in this activity. The peacefulness of the room has a calming effect on me. Sometimes I write while I sit on Edward's lap on the glider. At other times, I sit here alone, curled up on the sill of the bay window. I brought a few pillows in here and a comforter, making a little nest on the deep window sill.

There are so many things to consider when you're having a baby. Besides worrying about the baby – I didn't have to worry about the baby being healthy but I was still worried that it would have enough room to grow and that it would get all the nutrition it needed. Then there was the issue of picking a name. Who knew that would be so time-consuming? I think I've settled on the names but I haven't told Edward yet. I want to surprise him. Now that those two things are out of the way and we've found a church to do the christening, I have a new worry - breastfeeding. Will I still be human to breastfeed? That is the key before I make any definite decision. If I'm human, I'd like to try. Who knows if the little-half vampire will like breast milk anyway? What if he/she only wants blood from the beginning? How will I feel if I want to breastfeed and the baby refuses to take the milk? The list went on and on, till I was getting headaches just thinking about it. Finally I decided to go to Carlisle.

Next time Edward went hunting – he usually went hunting on his own but I feel guilty about him always hunting by himself so sometimes I ask him to go with the guys. I know he could protect himself and that he doesn't like to stay long when he hunts but I had an ulterior motive for asking him to go hunting with his brothers. I knew if he went with them, they would stop to talk and it would give me a few hours.

I planned to use that opportunity to have my discussion with Carlisle without him hovering or worrying unnecessarily. Our conversation wouldn't take that long but I might need the time to relax afterwards because he would know immediately if I was worried about something and he would search everyone's mind until he finds out why I was upset and I don't want him having any reason to stress about the pregnancy.

"What brought you here, I know you don't like this room" He said looking around the sterile hospital room. We were sitting in the corner next to the door, where he had his desk set up.

"I've been thinking about my chances of surviving this pregnancy as a human?"

"If things go as planned, you have a 75 percent chance or higher." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We have plans in place for every contingency. Our hope is to perform the C-section and remove the baby before it tries to come out on its own. This way, the damage to you will be minimized. If we cut you, it's just the incision we have to worry about; if the baby tries to come out it could damage internal organs and we'll have to change you immediately."

"About the incision, how long is the recovery time?"

"The incision will heal almost immediately because we'll use Edwards venom to seal the wound. It might feel sore for a few days but nothing major."

"OK, assuming you take the baby and you stitch me back up and I'm still human, will I be strong enough to breastfeed?"

"I don't see why not. Women have been doing it for ages."

"Do you think the baby will want to be breastfed?"

"Well, we know that Nahuel could survive on both human food and blood. There's no reason why you couldn't try but you have to remember that if the baby is a boy, it would be venomous. You could pump the milk into bottles and the baby would still get the benefit of breast milk but it would be easier on you."

"Thanks Carlisle, this has been on my mind a lot lately. I don't want to miss the first few days of the baby's life while I'm going through the change so I want to do whatever we have to, to ensure I have those first few days as a human."

"Bella, I understand your need to bond with your baby after the birth and we'll do everything possible to give you that time."

I got up to leave then I decided to make myself clear on another matter.

"Carlisle, as much as I want to survive this as a human, I want to survive no matter what. I cannot leave Edward alone. If anything goes wrong and you have to make a choice, my life comes first. Edward and I could live without a child but we cannot live without each other. Surviving is my number one priority."

I left him to his thoughts. I could tell that he was distressed but I knew he would go over all their plans and try to perfect them if possible. We all knew this was risky from the start; I just want us to be on the same page. It's not that we don't love the baby. It's a part of us and I would grieve if it doesn't survive but I have to put Edward first. I know how it would feel without him in my life and it would be just as devastating to him if anything happened to me, maybe even worse. He's been alone for so long, I could never fathom that degree of loneliness; I'm human so eventually I'd die but unless he gets himself destroyed, he has to live with my lost for the rest of eternity. I can't put him through that.

I decided to update my pregnancy journal while I waited for him to come home. That always relaxes me.

_February 3_

_I am still healthy and my stomach continues to grow bigger each week. Carlisle increased my blood to three bags a day and I think Esme ordered a side of beef. I've even started eating my steak a little on the rare side. I went from well done, to medium now rare. I love the taste and the meat is always tender and juicy. I don't know who is experimenting with marinades but the meat is always perfectly seasoned. Spicy, sweet and sour, bar-b-que, smoked, the flavors kept changing so I wouldn't get bored from eating so much red meat. I don't know if it's me or the baby but I'm enjoying all the protein – steak and eggs for breakfast, hamburgers or beef stew for lunch and steak for dinner. I remember telling Charlie he should cut back on the steak and eat a salad sometimes. Now I'm the one eating steak almost every day. Sometimes I have chicken breast or salmon but I like steak the most. _

_Since my stomach is getting bigger each week, I decided to start signing in for my classes on the web. Rosalie and Alice would still attended classes so they would be able to turn in my assignments and work on group projects. My midterm reports were done and I was caught up on all my assignments and research papers but I'm sure I could remain focused for the rest of the semester. _

_When I told Carlisle about this decision – Edward and I had already discussed it, he made an appointment with both of my professors. He thought a one on one discussion was better than sending a letter. I don't know what disease he came up with but it achieved its goal. I could take my finals at a specially designated time somewhere on campus. Both professors would let me know when the exams will be ready and what time to show up. I know how persuasive my family could be and I haven't met anyone yet who could resist them so I'm not surprised with this outcome. If he could, Carlisle would hire someone from Price Waterhouse or Ernst & Young to pick up the exams and watch me do them before returning them to the professors but we have to play by the rules and this is what has to be done. The main objective is secrecy and as long as we could achieve this, I'm willing to trek down to campus to do the exam in private._

_It may seem silly to want to do my final exams but I already started the semester and although I could have withdrawn before midterms and not get an incomplete grade, I wanted to finish. This might be my last few months as a human so I don't want to waste the time sitting around waiting for the baby to be born. _

_Despite Carlisle's reassurances, I'm not counting on making it through the birth only to be disappointed when I wake up three days later as a vampire so I have to prepare myself mentally for the inevitable. I know he was sincere when I spoke to him and I know he and Edward would do whatever it takes to get me through this as a human but with this pregnancy, there are no guarantees. We have to be ready to accept the unexpected. _

_I haven't discussed this with Edward because I know he's hoping I make it through as a human. He really wants me to enjoy more of college life before my transformation. I know he would be sad to hear the last beat of my heart. He wants to keep me human for as long as possible because he wants me to have a full life so I wouldn't have any regrets. I know I will not have regrets. As long as we're together, I don't need anything else. Now we're going to have a child to share this journey with. My heart swelled with pride at the thought of having his baby - giving him this special gift. It's the least I could do after he's brought so much joy into my life. He's given me so much just by loving me. For that, I would gladly have a baby every year if it was possible. _

_Sometimes I wonder if it could be possible for me to be carrying twins. I'm sure the thought crossed both Edward's and Carlisle's minds but they haven't mentioned it. They probably thought it would stress me out and being pregnant and under stress is not a good mix. I know my subconscious is trying to tell me something. Most of my dreams have led to something that happens in my life and going by my dreams, since before we found out I was pregnant, there seems to be more than one baby growing inside me. There is no way to confirm this but I feel very certain that this is what those dreams are about. _

_Going by the last exam I had, I'm estimating that I'm almost halfway through my pregnancy. One of the sites I visited even mentioned adding two weeks to your time if you used a fertility drug. Adding these two weeks would push me to exactly twenty weeks if we're going by three times the normal rate of development. If anything happens now, the baby will be able to survive because it has everything it needs right now. The rest of the pregnancy will be for the body parts and internal organs to become bigger and more developed._

_Yes, my babies are doing just fine. The longer the pregnancy progresses, the happier I get. Knowing it's about two more months till I see my little Edward Anthony Charlie Carlisle Cullen and Elizabeth Antonia Renee Esme Cullen. As I say the names, I'm more and more convinced that they are both there, nice and snug inside me, just as eager to see their parents as we are to see them. _

Now that I've confronted my dreams and acknowledged that my heartbeats were numbered. I felt at peace. I'm prepared for the next step.

He found me in the nursery, took my hand and led me to bed. He didn't say anything but I could see he had something on his mind. He must have read Carlisle's mind and found out about our conversation. That night, he held me tighter than usual. We didn't talk about the baby or babies, we didn't make love, he just held me. We both comforted each other. I rubbed his arms, trying to soothe him and said a silent prayer that for both our sakes, this pregnancy turns out OK. I wouldn't do anything to cause him pain. No matter what happens during the delivery, I have to find a way to survive. I have to keep my heart beating until he could deliver the baby and change me. If the only way to make it through the birth is by becoming a vampire, I'll be ready. The most important thing is making it through so Edward and I could continue our extraordinary love story.


	55. Chapter 55

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 55

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

We came back from hunting and I scanned the house to see who Bella was with. I settled on Carlisle when I realized he was thinking about Bella and plans for the birth but she wasn't with him now, he was just going over their conversation. I decided to find her first, then I'll speak to Carlisle while she sleeps.

She wasn't with any of my sisters so I went to our room then the nursery. There she was, in her little nest. She loves being surrounded by the baby's things so this has become her sanctuary. She looked up at me and gave me the sweetest smile. Her beautiful eyes lighting up as the smile spread across her face. Watching that smile is like watching the sunrise. I didn't have to ask what she was doing in here all alone again. Knowing that she talked to Carlisle about the birth was enough. I was worried about the birth so I could imagine how she felt.

I took her hand and led her to our bed. I plan to spend most of the night holding her. The feel of her in my arms is like a lifeline. It anchors me, grounds me. All the other cliché phrases for making me feel better or safe and I know she feels the same way.

I settled down for the night, with her hot body pressed next to mine, her scent permeating every cell in my body, listening to her heart beating at a steady pace. Another good thing about her pregnancy is that her body temperature is running higher than normal. Occasionally she gets really cold and we camp out in front of the fireplace or I wrap her in the electric blanket Esme bought but most of the times, she's hot so I could mold myself to her with only a light sheet between us. It's almost like the island when we could sleep skin to skin and not worry about her getting frostbite. There is nothing more precious than this; my wife safe in my arms, especially when I feel our baby move inside her.

I wish there was a way to see what was going on with the baby or at least tell how advanced the pregnancy really was. We are just estimating because there is not much information to go by. When this happened in the jungle over one hundred years ago, no one had a calendar to keep track of the passage of time. We just know the pregnancy was accelerated. Truthfully, I expected it to be much faster but I'm not complaining.

I'm actually enjoying watching the changes in her body. I love watching her belly get rounder as our baby grows inside her. Her breasts are a little bigger and very tender. Her nipples were always sensitive but now, the slightest touch has her moaning uncontrollably. I remembered telling her that I didn't want to share her breasts – not even with our baby. Now I'd give a millions dollars to see our baby nursing at her breasts. I have to try everything in my power to make this a reality; although this could only happen if the baby is a girl so I'm hoping for a girl or if the baby could understand us from the beginning, we could ask him not to bite. I don't know how I'm going to control myself at the sight of a baby's mouth at her breast because thinking about it is making me hard.

Except for those two weeks after her fainting spell when I was abstaining from sex, our love life is just as fantastic as it was before. We are both insatiable. It's even harder to control myself now because I feel drawn to her more and more. Every time I see her I want to throw her on any flat surface and have my way with her. The fact that she feels the same doesn't help. She looks at me with those lust filed eyes and I have to restrain myself; the magnetism between us seems to be growing in direct correlation with the growth of the baby. The real torture comes when she's dreaming. We're all alone, we're in bed, it would be a simple matter of positing myself and burying my cock deep inside her but I know she needs her sleep.

Watching my family around her as the baby develops is simply amazing. I've always been happy at the way they accepted our relationship and welcomed her into our family, now more than ever, they are all in awe at her courage and selflessness and like me, they are enjoying every minute of this pregnancy. Sometimes I think we're having more fun than she is. She has to sleep but we could be up thinking about the baby 24/7. Even the guys are just as excited as the women. When we took a break on our hunting trip, it was all they could talk about and I'm not surprised that they don't feel any envy because it's happening to me instead of them or resentment at the disruption having a baby has made in their lives and will continue to make after the baby is born. They're happy for us and are looking forward to the birth with as much anticipation as we are.

I'm happy she's enjoying the pregnancy. After what we heard, I was scared that it would be difficult for her. Even with all the precautions we had in place, I was not reassured that everything would go smoothly especially not after she fainted. That was the worst day of my life. I'd live through the pain of transformation over and over again rather that relive that day. I try not to think about it and since it never happened again, it's easier to put it in a corner of my mind but the fear of something going wrong is always present. I still watch her constantly, checking to see if she's eating at regular intervals but I try not to treat her like a toddler because she gets very angry if she thinks I'm "being overprotective".

When she gets angry, it reminds me of a little kitten pretending to be a tiger but I try not to laugh because I know it will piss her off more. If this is a precursor of what she'll be like as a newborn, we're going to have our hands full trying to control her. The fact that she'll be stronger that all of us is going to make it a daunting task. One thing I know, we'll never be bored again. Since she came into our lives, we've all been rejuvenated. Life is so much better for the whole family. We would all give our lives to keep her safe and do anything to see her face light up when she smiles or laugh. If she asked them to stand on their heads they would do it without batting an eye. Sometimes I think Emmett does ridiculous things on purpose just to entertain her.

I get a kick out of her mood swings; most of the time she's happy – bubbling over with the joy of being pregnant. I know Jasper is relieved. He could deal with the little bit of frustration and anger, even the occasional moments of fear because the happiness balances it all out. She's happy so we're all happy. Like everything else, her emotions are more intense. That, the fact that she has no aches and pains and the changes we've noticed in her have both Carlisle and I speculating about the effects the baby's venom is having on her. I know he wants to do some tests on her but knowing how much she hates needles and all the medical stuff, he's been trying to hold off on asking about more testing. He already tests for iron in her blood. With the amount of blood we're giving her, there's the risk of iron overload but so far, no sigh of too much iron. The baby is probably absorbing or neutralizing all the excesses. He wouldn't do it while she sleeps because he thinks of it as invasion of her privacy and totally unethical but it's just a matter of time before he breaks down and asks her for permission to draw some blood. Still the results may not be accurate with the amount of blood we're giving her.

I listened to her breathing pattern as she settled into a dream. It's safe to leave now. I hooked up her IV and went in search of Carlisle. As usual, he was in the hospital room. He was at his desk engrossed in something.

"Carlisle, do you have a moment?" When he saw me, his thoughts flashed back to his conversation with Bella.

"Yes, and I'll get right to what you want to know." He smiled at me. We have no secrets, sometimes I feel bad about this ability to invade everyone's thoughts but they know I try to stay out of their heads as much as I can.

"Bella and I had a talk about the delivery. Don't worry, nothing new happened while you were hunting, she just wanted to discuss the plans we had in place again and stressed the need to survive - either as I human or a vampire."

I let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad to hear that she still wants that. I should trust her to always put our relationship first but it still worries me when I see how attached she is to the baby."

"Edward, you should never doubt that you are the most important person in her life. Time and time again she's demonstrated this." He scolded me; making me feel like I was a five year old caught sneaking a cookie before dinner.

"I know. Sometimes it's still hard to believe that I was lucky enough to find her and that she loves me unconditionally. It has nothing to do with her. It's just a remnant of that dark lonely person I was before she came into my life. The fear of something happening to her before her transformation is almost crippling at times. I'm the one who insisted she would enjoy college as a human, I'm the one who wants her to experience as much of life as possible before her change but there's that constant fear. I'm not complaining and if I had to do it over again, I'll make the same choices because by giving her the time to grow, we've been rewarded with this extraordinary gift. Look at how things turned out? We have a baby on the way. You couldn't find anyone as happy as I am with this outcome, there's just one little problem. Now, I worry about her making it through the pregnancy as a human. The risk is so high. In a way it would be a relief to change her and not have to worry about her getting injured or of bumping into some nomad vampire and having her life threatened again or even worst, having the Volturi find out about her while she's still human and vulnerable."

"Son, if you were beset by all these worries, why didn't you listen to her and change her before?" He was confused. I can't blame him. I confuse myself with these mixed emotions all the time.

"When I change her, I want her to remain the happy, carefree person she is now. I don't want her to have any regrets. It would kill me if she was unhappy after the three days of pain. Speaking of those three days, I don't know how I'm going to survive as I listen to her moan in pain. It would feel like my transformation all over again. I'll be suffering much more than she will be and for the rest of my existence, I'll have to remember the pain I put her through."

"You can't think of that. The pain is inevitable. We all had to go through it. You know she would be upset if she knew you were thinking like this. She loves you; she wants to be with you forever. This is the only way to get to the future you both want."

"I know that but it's still hard for me to think of her hurting; knowing that I will be the one to cause that pain doesn't make me feel any better."

"Any of us would do this for you but she wants you to do it. She thinks having your venom in her will make her belong to you even more. Maybe she believes that by changing her yourself it will be more proof that you want to keep her with you forever."

"That's the only reason why I'm willing to do it. I don't want her to have the tiniest doubt that I always want her with me."

"Everything will be fine. We'll give her some morphine. Maybe it will dull the pain – make it more bearable."

"I like that idea. Anything we could do to lessen the pain will be a relief for me."

"Now that we have that settled, I found something I think could work to see what's going on with the pregnancy." He turned the laptop towards me.

He was doing research on a transvaginal ultrasound wand. I looked at him.

"Do you think this will work?" I was intrigued.

"A traditional ultrasound will not work because of the shell covering her stomach but if we could get inside her, we may be able to see something and hear the heart beat."

"How could we get one of those things?" I asked. He laughed.

"Are you planning to open an OB/GYN clinic afterwards?"

As he said that, I had a great idea. "Could we buy one to use now and donate it to your clinic or some other clinic in the area afterwards? This is the kind of equipment Bella would be interested in purchasing through her foundation."

"I'll look into it, when it comes to keeping Bella safe and making her happy the sky is the limit. No matter the cost, if it would give us a better idea of what's going on inside her during the pregnancy that alone would be worth it. The added benefit of watching her face light up when we tell her she could donate it, well as the commercial says, 'that's priceless'".

We both smile as we thought of her infectious smile and laughter. That would be a great day. She loves all her philanthropic ventures and I'm glad we have the resources to assist her. We're investing her funds in what most people would call high risk stocks but the profits are great and we have Alice to tell us when to sell. The goal was to increase her funds as fast as possible giving her the resources she needs to help as many people as she can. If Mother Theresa had this kind of help, imagine how much more she could have done in her lifetime.

"Have you been able to get another supplier for blood?" Carlisle wanted to increase her transfusions each week, plus we have to keep blood on hand for after the delivery for both she and the baby.

"Yes, I found a blood bank in California. I don't want to put a drain on the blood banks I'm using now."

I left him to his research and took up my nightly vigil next to her. Singing and talking to the baby. When we found out that the baby was up most of the night, she said, _"at least there's one real vampire in this family"_ and started giggling uncontrollably. It's amazing how she's accepted everything about this life that she's living.

Every time I think I reach the pinnacle of my happiness, something new happens to push me further along. First it was finding her, then having her love me, accepting me and my family, marrying me, now she is having my child. My heart is so filled with happiness, it's ready to burst. My life will be truly complete after the safe delivery of the baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

BPOV

All morning, I kept going over my revelation from last night. I wanted to tell Edward before I asked Alice about turning Charlie's room into another nursery so finally I asked him to go for a drive. We drove around in companionable silence. I sat as close to him as I could, holding his free hand in my lap. I knew he could drive safely with one hand on the wheel so I wasn't worried. I gazed out at the winter scene as I tried to find the best way to tell him the news.

After about an hour, we saw this place in the distance. It looked like something from a post card. It was a building with the snow covered mountain as a backdrop. As we got closer and closer, my excitement grew. Edward saw my reaction so when we got to the building, he pulled into the drive. It was an adorable picturesque country inn. I sat there drinking in the scene. It reminded me of the cabin we stayed in last year when we went skiing.

"Do you want to go in?" He asked, nudging me because I was lost in my thoughts.

"I could have tea or something like that."

We got out and walked inside. When we got to the dining room door, the first thing I saw was the huge fireplace that was blazing in middle of one of the walls. It was the lull between breakfast and lunch so the room was empty. The hostess greeted us and took us to a table right next to the fire. I ordered tea with whatever pastries they had left from breakfast. She came back with a full tea service and a plate brimming with biscuits, corn bread, a variety of mini muffins and a slice of cake. I was happy with the selection, it was much more than I expected. Good thing these babies are always hungry because I was looking forward to sampling everything.

Edward poured my tea adding cream and sugar just the way I like it. I started off with the cornbread, splattering it with butter and licking my fingers as the butter melted. I demolished everything in front of me, making appreciative sounds at the delicious taste. I was acting like someone who hasn't seen food in days. I was too busy stuffing my mouth for conversation but once the last morsel of cake was in my mouth, I knew I couldn't put it off much longer.

I took his hands, and stared at him. "Edward, I think I'm having twins. It's just a feeling and these dreams I'm having but I don't know for sure. Do you think I'm being crazy?"

He didn't seem surprised by this. Did he already suspect?

"Sweetheart, you're not crazy. It's your body and your dreams do come true. I knew it was a possibility after you mentioned taking a fertility drug. I just tried not to think about it because of the added risk but so far, we have been very luck. All of Carlisle's planning worked out for the best. Plus the size of your stomach is much bigger than what it should be. Everything is pointing at multiple births."

"I'm relieved, I thought you would think I was nuts."

"I don't think you are. This will not be a surprise to Carlisle either. The thought crossed his mind a few times. Maybe he thought we'd both be worried if he mentioned it. Now that we've talked about it and neither one of us is freaking out, I think he'd be happy to start discussing it openly."

"When we get back, I'll talk to Alice about turning Charlie's room into another nursery. I'd rather have things in place if we need it. If we don't, it would be easy to return everything."

"I don't know if she'll be able to contain herself much longer. She and the whole family will be very excited with the possibility of having two bundles of joy. I know they're waiting patiently to start shopping."

"Great," I said before I started yawning. "I don't know why I feel so tired." I yawned again.

"I'll be right back."

He walked out the dining room and I wondered what he was up to. I didn't need anything else to eat. What I needed was a bed. AAH, that's it, we are at an inn, they have beds. I chuckled, he's so thoughtful. He came back with a big smile on his face.

"Great news, they had vacancies so I got us a room. We could spend the rest of the day here or spend a few hours, it's up to you."

I got up and hugged him. "You're the best husband on earth."

He kissed the top of my head, ticked me into his side and we walked out of the dining room. I guess now that we decided to stay my meal will be added to our tab. When we got to the stairs, He picked me up and raced up the stairs. He stopped at a door, unlocked it and maneuvered us inside. The room was great. It was a huge room with a big brick fireplace. If I wasn't so tired, I'd sit in front of the fire and relax with him. He pulled back the comforter and I slipped out of my shoes and jeans and snuggled on the soft mattress. He did the same and snuggled down with me. As soon as I was comfortably nestled in his embrace, I was fast asleep.

When I finally opened my eyes, it was evening. "I slept all day?"

He chuckled, "I guess you were really tired. You went to sleep late last night and got up the same time as usual."

We laughed as my stomach started rumbling. "Time to feed the human." I smiled at our old saying and got out of bed.

"I'd like to spend the night but we don't have any clothes and I'd have to miss another transfusion. I've only had one today, would that be a problem?"

"Alice!" We both yelled as my phone started ringing. What was the little minx up to now?

"You could thank me later. I packed you an overnight bag; tell Edward to look in the trunk."

"I thought you couldn't see my future since I got pregnant?"

"I saw Edward wanting clothes for you later today so I went with that. I didn't know what he was planning or if it would be spontaneous so I decided to be secretive."

'You're unbelievable. Does my overnight bag include blood too?"

"Sorry no blood, but that shouldn't be a problem. Anyway, why am I seeing two nurseries?"

"I thought you couldn't see the baby?" Do I sound like a broken record?

"I'm not seeing you or the baby, someone made a decision to change Charlie's room into a nursery and I saw that, not the reason why we'd need two nurseries."

"Edward and I had a talk earlier. He must have been thinking about it while I slept. We'll discuss it when we get back; in the meantime, not a word to anyone else."

"I'm so excited."

"Goodbye Alice."

I hung up. Edward was already dressed and walking to the door. Good thing about super hearing is that I didn't ever have to repeat my phone conversations. He just shook his head and walked out the room. I stretched and decided to have a nice hot shower before dinner. As I stood under the hot spray, I thought of how perfect this day was turning out. We should do this more often. As I thought about that, I had a great idea for celebrating Valentine's Day.

Edward joined me in the shower and meticulously washed every inch of my body. I kept expecting him to ravish me but nothing - just his fingers running all over my body. When we got out, he dried me ever so gently. To my utter amazement, he told me we should get dressed because we had dinner reservations for an early dinner before the dining room gets too crowded. I don't know how he expected me to concentrate on food when I was highly aroused.

I was ready to forego dinner to remain in here and make love all night long but the thought of missing dinner reminded me of my fainting spell. All I need is to pass out for Edward to have a conniption, not that he'd let me go without food anyway. He'd probably bribe someone to open the kitchen at midnight or raid the kitchen himself to make sure I get my dinner.

"Edward, couldn't we get something and eat in our room?"

"No sweetheart, I want you to have a proper dinner."

"Why did you join me in the shower if you had no intention of finishing what you started?"

"I didn't mean to tease you but think of it as an appetizer."

He was so wicked. One day I plan to get revenge for this. My body was tingling with anticipation for what was to come later. If it was anything like the attention he paid to me in the shower, I'll gobble down my dinner so we could get back to the room as soon as possible.

Walking to the dining room, he placed his hand on the small of my back; lightly touching me. All the nerves in that area were alive. I felt the heat from that light touch start spreading up my back.

This time, we had a table in a little alcove in the corner of the dining room. It was in the dining area but it gave us some privacy. All the tables were set with crystal, china and silverware, with flowers in beautiful vases. The lighting was dim and intimate. The atmosphere of the room was completely different from earlier except for the lavish fireplace which was still blazing, making the room just as warm and inviting.

I was about to ordered the steak when Edward mentioned that the bar-b-que ribs were tender and juicy so I decided to have that. Edward ordered soup, hot wings and chocolate cake for dessert. I had planned to have a quick dinner but I guess that was not happening because along with my food, I'd have to eat his food and dessert.

During the meal, we talked about school and the upcoming Winter Carnival. To anyone watching us, we were a young couple enjoying a romantic dinner. For me, it was foreplay. As I ate I watched his eyes getting darker and darker which only made me more aroused than when we left our room.

It started with the soup. The soup was smooth and creamy with a hint of pepper. When I took the first bite, I actually closed my eyes and moaned. It was so good. I'm glad we were in this little alcove. When I opened my eyes and saw the way he was watching me, if I didn't know better, I would have thought that he wanted to take the soup from me and finish it himself but since I knew he doesn't eat, that look was just for me. He was hungry for me. A flash of heat went through me at that thought.

You have to use your fingers for ribs, at least I do. It doesn't taste the same if you don't get some sauce on your fingers. I started off nicely, cutting the meaty parts off the ribs, then I'd pick up each rib and nibble the remaining meat off the bone, licking my fingers. The ribs lived up to his praise. The sauce had that perfect balance between sweet and spicy. My taste buds were awaken from the soup, by the time I finished the ribs, my mouth was tingling just like the rest of my body.

He didn't take his eyes off me. He would be gazing at my mouth or following the food from my fork or fingers to my mouth. If we were alone, I know he would have offered to feed me. At one point I had some sauce on the side of my mouth; I flicked out my tongue and licked it off. His breath stopped and his eyes got darker, then he gave me his seductive smile. A hot flash swept over me again. I could feel my panty dampen from that look.

After the ribs, I ate his wings. The sauce on the wings was really hot. I realized that as the meal progressed, the intensity of the spices increased in proportion to our arousal. He was a master puppeteer; steering me towards these dishes so I could get a sensory experience from the smell and taste while my body went into sensory overload from watching his reaction to my enjoyment of the foods. I finally finished eating as he watched me with those hungry eyes. The anticipation was killing me.

Through the meal, he was absently playing with his wineglass. Sometimes swirling the sparkling water around the globe, at other times running his finger along the stem and playing with the condensation on the glass. I wanted to be that glass. I thought of his fingers running all over my body the way he was running it over the glass but he never touched me. No overt touching, no holding my hands between courses, no trying to feed me, no foot action. Nothing. He just sat there watching me and the look on his face in reaction to the way I ate my dinner and the fact that he was not doing any of the things I expected, had me coming undone. The whole time, I was anticipating his touch. I wanted him to touch me desperately. Anywhere, anyway, anyhow.

Dessert was the same but at least it was the shortest course. I wanted to skip dessert or take it to go but he was in no hurry to go back upstairs. The decadent chocolate cake sooth my tongue but my taste buds exploded as the richness of the chocolate filled my mouth with its orgasmic goodness. As he probably knew I would, I thought of other times when he fed me chocolate cake or ice cream or any dessert and he'd deliberately smear some on my lips so he could lick or suck it off. I had to keep his legs tightly closed by the time I finished eating.

While I ate my cake, Edward ordered a plate of fruit and cheese so I could have something to snack on later. I don't know how he could concentrate on anything else but what was happening at this moment but I was grateful that one of us could still think logically.

When we got back to our room, he got his iPad and soon the sounds to Boyz II Men - I'll Make Love To You was filling the room.

His kisses made me weak, soon the taste of the food was completely erased and only his delicious taste remained on my tongue. He slowly undressed me, laid me gently on the bed and just like the words to the song; he made tender love to me for hours. No part of my body was neglected as he touched, sucked, licked and nibbled his way up and down my body.

My libido was on a slow simmer all during the meal so each touch, each kiss brought me closer to a boiling point until I felt like steam was coming out my ears as all the emotions bubbled over. This happened over and over during the evening. I lost count at how many times I had an orgasm, each one better than the last and that song kept playing in the background again and again adding to the whole experience. No matter how many times we make love, it always feels new and exciting. Now with the pregnancy, he's coming up with different positions to keep from squishing my stomach and that is adding to the excitement. When he finally let himself cum, I was a quivering mass. He positioned himself on his side behind me. My back pressed tightly to his chest. My head was resting on one of his arms and the other was on my stomach. As soon as we got into position, I was asleep. The emotions of the evening were draining.

Early next morning, he woke me up and took me up the mountain so we could watch the sky change colors as the sun came up. I had a big country breakfast, then we walked around the area enjoying the winter wonderland beauty of the landscape before we went back to warm up in front of our fireplace. We set off for home after lunch. I didn't want to go much longer without a transfusion and we had to face the minx and her hundreds of questions eventually.

It was a nice romantic getaway. It was hard to believe that it was totally spontaneous.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Edward went in through our balcony. Our room was off limits so I could have my transfusion before I met with Alice. I've gotten used to seeing the bag of blood now that I get three transfusions but Edward tries to distract me by reading to me, watching a movie or talking about something he knows will get my full attention. Necking like teenagers is usually the best distractions but we have to be careful I don't get carried away and move my arm too much.

As soon as Edward thought it was safe for me to get up, I went straight to Charlie's room and started looking around picturing it decorated the same way as the other room. Do we really need two rooms now or would it be better to just get another crib and wait until the babies start sleeping in their beds to set up this room. I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear Alice enter.

"So twins, huh."

"Yes, it looks so."

"Did Carlisle finally hear something?"

"This might sound crazy but it was a dream or rather dreams."

"Bella, we all know about your dreams – weird but prophetic most times, sometimes I think you're a witch." I threw a punch at her.

"Seriously, you have a power similar to mine, only I see things while I'm awake and you see them in your dreams so if you feel strongly about this, then we could do it. It's just a matter of placing the same order again. I could do the mural in less than a day and the guys could set up the cameras just like the other room."

"I'd like to keep them together at first, unless their sleeping patterns are different. I wouldn't want one to start screaming down the house while the other one is trying to sleep."

"Are you kidding? There will be no screaming babies in this house. The little things are going to be so spoilt they wouldn't get to develop their lungs. I hope you weren't planning on raising an Opera singer."

We both laughed at the silly turn this conversation took. It was nice to see that Alice didn't think I was nuts either.

"Now both sets of your baby clothes will be put to use. Once this room is set up, you could put the clothes in the closets."

We were both grinning like fools by the time the family found us, Edward leading the charge. He must have rounded up everyone to share this new development.

"What's going on?"

"Alice and Bella are talking about twins and are planning on decorating this room to look like the one next door."

"No way."

"Oh my God."

"Really."

Everyone was ecstatic. It was like Christmas morning all over again. Now that we decided to do a boy and a girl's room, Esme wanted to add pink and blue curtains and get pink and blue towels. The guys were talking about doing manly stuff with the "little slugger"; the women were all excited about a little girl to dress up and buy dolls for and to have tea parties with.

Edward didn't say much. Soon he and the others men left us to our dreams. I know he was worried about me more than ever now. Having one baby was hard on him. The chance of having two was pushing him a little too much but he was holding up better than I thought. Alice went to her room for some of the baby clothes which we passed around. We were exclaiming, over everything she pulled out. We sat in the room talking about the babies and making plans for hours. Finally Edward came to remind us that I needed to eat dinner. It's amazing that none of them thinks I'm delusional. I said I was dreaming about more than one baby and that was good enough for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXxx

Based on this new development, we decided to postpone our trip to Las Vegas. Our tickets were for Saturday  
>Feb 25 which would be close to the expected delivery. As much as we wanted to go to the concert, we didn't think it was a good idea at this time to fly across the country. Carlisle and the whole family offered to come with us but I knew Edward was worried about me going that far away so I decided to go another time. We sent the tickets to Renee and Phil and made reservations for them to spend a few nights at Caesars Palace so they'll have a weekend getaway in Vegas. It would be a great mini vacation for them before Phil had to concentrate on the upcoming season.<p>

"We could play the DVDs on that night and pretend we're at the concert." That would be a great idea.

"You know what would make watching the DVDs even better?" The look on his face had me suspicious but I had no idea where he was going with this question so I took the bait.

"What."

"Seeing you in your Raggedy Ann outfit."

I laughed. "Are you crazy, with this stomach?"

"I love that stomach. I think it's sexy."

"Be serious."

"I am serious. Anyway, as much as I was looking forward to seeing the concert being here with you and the baby is more important and fascinating that the concert." He always knows the right things to say. How could anyone not love him?

"We could go in the summer. Make a group trip with the whole family."

"Cool, it would be like our trip to NY." Our trip to NY was fantastic. I'm sure this trip will be just as good.

"Something to look forward to after the baby but we could only go if I'm still human." A newborn wouldn't be able to be around humans for a while.

"About a year; we'll have to move to Alaska until you get over your blood lust."

Another reason why I wasn't looking forward to being a newborn but it was just a year. I'm sure I could deal with moving to Alaska for that long. I just wish we could go back to our cottage. Maybe if my blood lust isn't too bad, Edward will let us move back to Forks, we'll have to see how it goes. The important thing was keeping me from harming humans so I'd do whatever I have to, go anywhere I have to until they think I'm no longer a danger to anyone.


	56. Chapter 56

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 56

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After our shopping and spa trip, Esme mentioned she wanted to do something special with me - just the two of us. Although we live in the same house, we don't spent a lot of one and one time together. There are meal times and the occasional family movie night, the girls' yoga sessions or our dancing evenings that Edward and I introduced the family to but we hardly have any private time together. Edward and I gravitate to our room and spend most of our time there or in the nursery when we're not doing something as a family, or us kids just hanging around.

One day she came into the nursery - if anyone wants to have a private conversation with me, this is usually the best place to find me alone.

"Bella, do you remember me mentioning the two of us doing something by ourselves?"

"Yes, I was wondering what you were planning."

"I've been thinking about it for a while and I think I found something that would be perfect." I had no idea what she wanted to do. Maybe she wants to get me away from Edward to talk about the pregnancy. It doesn't matter what we do; I was looking forward to spending the time with her.

"Esme, I'd love to do whatever you come up with." I said smiling at her.

"Good because I found something for us to do on Thursday."

"Great."

XXXXXXXXX

We set off after breakfast. I still had no idea what we were going to do but like everyone else, Esme will take good care of me.

She pulled into the parking lot of the YMCA. "I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds but I thought you would like this. If you don't, we'll leave immediately." I can't imagine what was inside the building to make her look so worried.

"I'm sure it's going to be alright." I tried to reassure her.

"I know how important the right support is while you're pregnant and I know there's a lot of information online but I wanted you to try this."

"You signed me up for a prenatal class?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I signed us up; I thought it would be good for you to be with other pregnant women. Hear what they have to say about their pregnancies. This is probably something you would have done with your mother or Edward but I wanted to do something special with you."

"Esme, that's so sweet. I know there's a small part of me that wished my mom was here but you and everyone else have been incredible through all this. I'm having the happiest, most stress free pregnancy."

"So you don't mind that I did this?"

"Definitely not, thank you for thinking of it. Edward and I would never have thought about coming to something like this."

"This is a women only class but they have partner classes if you want to try one of those with Edward."

Esme was right; being here in person was so much better. The class was fun and informative. There were women in various stages of their pregnancies - all first time moms. Some of them like me came with someone while others were on their own. It was run by a midwife who covered the proper nutrition for maintaining a healthy pregnancy, exercise tips, birthing methods, breathing techniques and breastfeeding. I was not the only one planning a C-section so she told us what to expect and for the women having natural childbirth, she explored different birthing positions and suggested Lamaze classes. She mentioned that there were classes specifically designed for each of the topics she covered so if we were interested in getting more detailed information, then we could sign up for one of those. A few women were fearful about the birth, worrying about the pain but she reassured them that if they had a good medical team, then pain should not be an issue. She stressed the importance of discussing all their concerns with their doctor or midwife.

Then she let us have discussions among ourselves or just talk to each other about our experiences so far. I couldn't relate to things like morning sickness, swollen ankles and back pain but when some of the women started talking about how their husbands were handling all the changes they were going through, I had to relate my crazy cravings and mood swings, which had the whole group laughing. Soon others were regaling us with their stories.

Most of the women were older than me and they couldn't believe Edward and I were teenagers and we're still newlyweds.

"I thought you looked young but by the way you talk about your husband and how you're both dealing with your pregnancy, I would have thought that he was an older man."

"You thought I had a sugar daddy." I laughed.

"Not really." but she looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Edward is very mature for his age. Sometimes he acts like an old man." I was smiling at the inside joke. By this time, even Esme was chuckling.

Eventually the instructor broke up our conversations to announce it was time for the exercise portion of the class. I was wondering what type of exercises I was in for when Esme pulled out bathing suits from her bag; she's just as sneaky as Alice. Maybe it runs in the family. We trooped off to the locker rooms and then made our way to the pool.

We gathered around to listen to the instructor, "swimming is a great exercise because it uses both large muscle groups – arms and legs and although it's low-impact, it provided good cardiovascular benefits. Like any type of aerobic exercise it helps increase the body's ability to process and use oxygen, which is very important for both mother and baby."

She concluded by saying. "Not only does swimming improve circulation, increases muscle tone and strengths, and builds endurance. If you swim, you'll burn calories, feel less fatigued; sleep better making it easier to cope with pregnancy's physical and emotional challenges." Although I don't have physical challenges besides maneuvering down our stairs, I understood the benefits she was talking about because yoga does relax me.

I was no good at swimming so I was doing the doggie paddle. At first I felt silly, but the instructor told me that the doggie paddle was similar to the breast stroke so I'll get all the same benefits.

"The breaststroke and the back stroke are probably your best bet while pregnant. The breaststroke requires no rotation of the torso and requires less exertion. Also, it helps counteract the increased strain in the back due to the belly weight of pregnancy. While pregnancy forces the spine and shoulders to round forward and the pelvis to tilt out of alignment and the breaststroke gently strengthens the muscles and counteracts that tendency. With the backstroke, the water reduces the effects of gravity on your body, you can lie on your back to do the backstroke without risking the impaired blood flow such exercises can cause on dry land.""

I continued swimming, this time feeling better then she encouraged me to try the back stroke.

Esme stayed by my side, at first she placed her hands under my body until I got the hang of keeping myself afloat but she was never far away - ready to swoop in and rescue me if necessary. We ended up spending all morning at the program. After swimming, I was starving so Esme took me to a little diner for lunch.

"Esme, this was great. You were so right. Doing this on the internet and actually interacting with people face to face is so much different. I know we can't do this much more but I really appreciate you researching this and introducing me to this." I said and hugged her.

As we waited for my food, Esme turned to me, holding my hands in hers. "Bella, you already know my story but what you don't know is that my marriage was completely different to what I have with Carlisle now. My husband was a mean abusive man. When I got pregnant, I was looking forward to lavishing the love my husband didn't want or deserve on my child. My baby died two days after it was born. I was totally devastated. I no longer had any reason to live so I decided to end my life by jumping off a cliff. The rest of the story you already know."

My eyes welled up with tears as she related this intimate and very painful part of her story. I felt a pain in my chest thinking that anyone could be mean to this sweet ,loving, gentle woman. The family would not be the same without her. Her love is reflected in everything she does and although most of my time was spent with Edward, she has been there in the background doing what any mother does for her children and the time I spend doing Yoga with her, Alice and Rosalie have become very special to me.

I didn't grow up in an overly affectionate household so at first I was always embarrassed with the close loving touchy feely relationship the Cullens had but after a while, I came to accept that this is the way they are and I've fallen right in with the touching and hugging and kissing. Now, I have an affectionate relationship with everyone so this news of Esme - my second mother – as I think of her – being abused or mistreated in any way was almost more than I could bear.

I couldn't find words to express myself so I lunged myself over the little space separating us and hugged her as tight as I could; pressing my cheek over her heart. I still find it hard to believe that their hearts are not full of life and beating like mine. I held onto her until I was able to control myself.

"Bella, darling, don't be upset." She kissed the top of my head, reminding me of Edward in so many ways. After a few minutes, I pulled myself together.

"Esme, words can't express how I feel about our special time together and having you trust me with more of your story has touched my heart. This has been an exceptional day and I will always treasure it." She gave me the sweetest smile, her beautiful face reminding me again of one of the queens from a fairytale.

"I have come to terms with my past. From the time I woke up and saw Carlisle again, I knew we were meant to be. I will never forget the pain of losing my child but being a mother to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and now you, have been enough compensation and not to mention being a wife to Carlisle. He is the most loving, kind and gentle man I've ever met. Going through what I did in my human life was what led to this life and I would never regret Carlisle saving me."

"You were so brave to endure that relationship." I said, drying my eyes with the napkin she handed me.

"We all do what we must to survive. I'm just glad I was able to hold on to my core values through it all."

"It's amazing that you retained your capacity to love so freely and I'm glad he didn't take away your loving, generous spirit. You're the greatest mother in law and you'll be a wonderful grandmother. As I've heard Edward say before, some humans are the worst monsters because you expect them to act like decent human beings so when they don't, it takes you by surprise but when you see a monster, you know what to expect or rather what you should expect so you're on your guard."

"Well most people anyway. You did the opposite. You gravitated to a monster or rather monsters and look at you now. Like someone once said, 'you have no sense of self-preservation.'"

We both laughed breaking the melancholy spell. That's the story of my life; abundant joy intermixed with moments of reality. Little reminders that I'm not living in a dream world and bad things happen to good people. It's what we do afterward that makes the difference.

"I thought my life was perfect until Edward brought you to our home. I've always been worried about him being all alone but it worked out wonderfully. Now I'm going to be a grandmother; something I never thought about until you gave me that possibility. I could bake cookies for my grandkids and do all the things other grandmothers do. You've made me so happy. The whole family is on pins and needles waiting for the day the babies will be here. "

We discussed the class, looked at the list of other classes they offered and the swimming programs. How did I get so lucky? If I couldn't share this pregnancy with my mother, besides Edward, there was no one better to share it with than Esme. Then I realized that my absent minded mother would not have thought of doing this. I was truly blessed to have such a sweet considerate mother-in-law; blessed to have this whole new family for that matter.

When we pulled up at the house, I turned in my seat, "Esme, thanks again for taking me to that class. It was very insightful and I enjoyed our time together in and out of the class and I really enjoyed the swimming, could we go back for that?"

"If you want to, I don't see why not. We could sign up for prenatal swimming." I don't know how I'll squeeze it in but I'd like to go back to swim a few more times, especially with Esme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

One afternoon Alice and Rosalie came home loaded down with Winter Carnival 2012 T-shirts and posters for everyone. This year's theme is "Carnival in Candyland — The Sweetest Carnival Ever,"

I've been checking the school sites so I know all snow sculptures have to incorporate the theme in the designs. The organizing committee had volunteers constructing the Winter Carnival snow sculpture, which will be a cupcake, reflecting the "Candyland" theme and a massive wooden structure was already constructed on the green. Once the form was made, the structure will be pulled down so they could sculpt the cupcake holder, the frosting and whatever else you put on a cupcake. Some of the students think the idea for a cupcake is unimaginative but I've seen some really beautiful cupcakes so if the volunteers are inventive, they could pull of a spectacular sculpture.

All the student sites were buzzing about the activities that were spread out from Thursday, February 9th - with the opening ceremony to Sunday, February 12th – closing ceremony, awarding of medals and the announcing of the snow sculpture winner. In his attempt to make me enjoy the full college experience, Edward planned on taking me to the campus to enjoy some of the festivities. That's why we're getting T-shirts and we wanted posters as keepsakes. The posters have become collector items.

If I wasn't pregnant, I would have invited Charlie to spend the weekend with us because I know he would have enjoyed the sporting events but I didn't want him to see me this far along.

I have my plan for Renee but I still haven't decided what to tell Charlie yet. At the front of my mind is always the number one vampire law – do not let humans know about their existence. We've been lucky with me knowing this secret for almost two years now but we can't risk anyone else finding out. I have the protection of the whole family but Charlie and Renee are not that fortunate. One unguarded moment or one slip to the wrong person and that could be it for them.

"I wish I could take part in at least one event at the Winter Carnival." I complained at dinner.

"If you could participate, what would you want to do?" Alice asked.

"The Carni Classic, the Polar Bear swim and the human dog sled." There are other events that seem like fun but these were top on my list.

"It would be nothing for you to jump into the lake in the middle of winter but those poor kids will probably be sick next week."

"Being a vampire is fantastic; the weather doesn't affect us at all."

"I wish I could jump in the lake." I said and started to pout. "Why do I always have to miss out on all the fun?"

"Don't worry, you could join them next year or the year after that."

"Why don't you do it? It would be so much fun seeing you all jump in and not come out looking like an icicle. Please, please, please jump in the lake."

I saw Alice rolling her eyes so I toned it down a bit.

"Well, if you don't want to that's ok. I wonder if anyone will be brave enough to wear a speedo." I mused.

"Well, we could do it and the other things on your list." I looked at Jasper like he had two heads. This is something I would expect from Emmett.

"Really, you'd do it?" I was bouncing in my seat.

"Yes, but don't think we didn't know you were setting us up."

"As I said before, she's totally devious – that's how she got us to drink alcohol in NY" Emmett said.

"Remember you can't be too good at anything." I giggled. I know how they hate sports because they are better than everyone else on earth.

"No problem, it would be like high school again."

"Alice and I will stay with Bella. Just try to stay out of trouble."

This was how Edward, Emmett and Jasper ended up participating in some of the events.

At the "Opening Ceremonies" on Thursday night, in front of the colossal cupcake snow sculpture in the middle of the dark green, a throng crowded around president Jim Yong Kim, huddling close together against the bitter cold. President Kim congratulated the students for being outside on such a night, then made a playful reference to one of Dartmouth's longtime rival. "Unlike the cowardly institution to our south, where I was once affiliated, where this time of year makes students even more depressed than they already are, Dartmouth embraces winter. That's one of the reasons why the bonds are so close here," he told us. We all cheered.

After he opened the carnival weekend, there were sparkles shooting out of the cupcake, performances by a cappella groups, the lighting of the ceremonial torches and the unveiling of the other snow sculptures. Then we went to the showing of the 1939 movie Winter Carnival where they served cocoa and cookies. The movie was based on the Dartmouth Winter Carnival so each year it was shown so all the new students who never saw it before could take pride in the tradition.

Friday was the Carni Classic ski race. It was a 3km ski race open to skiers of all levels and like the bonfire; some of the students were wearing costumes. The start line was chaotic; packed with students wearing ski suits, Superman capes, gold lame evening gowns, bare-chested frat brothers flaunting feather boas, young women in bathing suits, and a guy in a fuzzy bunny suit. They were on skis, snowshoes and in-line skates and all manner of other conveyances. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were wearing their Winter Carnival T-shirts and jeans with their skis - nothing outlandish.

The race started with a mad dash of colors, Emmett was holding his own, maneuvering through the crowd, leading the other guys but both Jasper and Edward caught up with him and had a collision. I know they did this deliberately just to add more excitement to the day because they are normally very graceful.

A few students fell over them in a heap, piling up racers behind them, all of them laughing, especially when they kept falling over each other as they tried to extricate themselves. The other students skied past the pile-up, some of them hopping deftly aside at the last second and a remarkable number skiing powerfully on the icy track on their way to the finish line.

The event captured both the crazy youthful energy and the athletic skills of the participants because along with the armatures, there were some excellent skiers. It was fun watching and by the looks of the students, it was fun taking part in the race also.

On Saturday, there were activities and sporting events planned all day but we opted to miss out on the morning of skiing competitions for our weekly visit to the nursing home. When we got to the campus in the afternoon, I was excited for the Polar bear plunge. I kept looking at the students who were brave enough to attempt this. It was the middle of winter in New England so it was freezing outside.

The three guys stripped off their shirts, shoes and socks and joined the line of brave, crazy Polar Bears as I grinned from ear to ear. Alice and Rosalie looked at me and shook their heads. I pulled out my camera and started taking pictures of them. There were spotters or whatever they were called them holding ropes which they tied around each student as they took the plunge. Although it was crazy to try jumping into the lake in the middle of winter, safety of the students was paramount. Our guys didn't need that protection but in order to look normal, they couldn't refuse but after everyone left the lake, we went back and they had fun jumping into the water uninhibited.

We went to the human dogsled races on the college green where I insisted Emmett and Jasper pull Alice and Rosalie along the frozen lake. After that, we went to the pig roast so I could load up on protein. The carnival ended on Sunday but we weren't interested in any of the events for the final day so we stayed home.

It was a great weekend. I really enjoyed myself but I don't think it would matter if I was human or a vampire. In fact I would have had more fun as a vampire because I would have been able to participate in all the events I wanted. Not that I'm complaining. I understand why Edward wanted me to attend college as a human and even though I'm pregnant this semester, I'm still enjoying myself.

All the events we went to were fun and exciting. From the friendly rivalry between the various organizations on campus with the snow-sculpture competition, the Carni Classic ski race, the polar-bear swim in Occom Pond, the downhill canoe races to the community-wide skating party where people from the area were invited to campus to join in the festivities which featured live music, horse-drawn sleigh rides and other fun attractions for families and kids of all ages.

The Winter Carnival was going on for 101 years and I'm sure if we decide to come back here in 50 or 100 years, it would still be going on. We have our whole future ahead of us. We could come back here anytime and do this all over again. I can't see myself attending high school for the rest of my life but I don't mind doing college over and over again, all over the world. How long does it take to get a doctorate? Think of all the things I could study; from archeology in Egypt to studying the greenhouse effect in the North Pole. I could have my own wall full of college diplomas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When I bought tickets to the concert in Las Vegas, I thought I could get a package at the hotel and we'd celebrate our Valentines a week later but since we decided to postpone that trip until after the baby, I had to come up with something else.

After we spent that day at the inn, I thought we could still go along with my idea of having a romantic weekend, we'd do it locally so I went online and found an inn with a spa which offered romantic two night packages. They had couples massages and the great thing was they had a package called 'Countdown to Baby'.

**_Countdown to Baby_**_  
><em>_Life is about to become quite busy, exciting and joyous, but why not grab a little quiet time before your "bundle of love" arrives. Reserve some time to celebrate each other with our Countdown to Baby Package. Relax for 2 nights in our peaceful inn. A bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling wine and chocolates await in your beautifully appointed guest room. Savor award-winning cuisine from our fine dining or tavern menus and pamper yourselves in our Beach Plum Spa. Mom will truly appreciate the soothing Foot Ritual (especially if she can no longer reach her toes!), and both of you will enjoy a relaxing Massage (Maternity Massage for Mother-to-be and Wellnes Massage for partner) and Radiance Facials. We even have a special gift for the baby! So escape, just the two of you, before you have to worry about a babysitter!_

The pictures of the inn were beautiful, the rooms were old fashioned and each one had a spa tub and a fireplace. The room I picked had a four poster bed. This would be just perfect for us; another weekend on our own, relaxing and rejuvenating. With all the details in place, I planned to surprise Edward on the weekend after Valentines. I packed what I thought we would need and hid it in the back of the closet. The Saturday after Valentines, I'll ask him to go on a drive and give him vague directions to the location of our inn and surprise him when we show up for our appointed massages. One surprise was in place but I still had to think of something to give him on Valentine's Day.

After last Valentines, I learned my lesson so I couldn't rent anything for him because if he likes it, he's going to buy it. A car is out of the question because he already has so many cars back in Forks. I saw this ad for helicopter lessons which I thought he would like. I know he could read a manual and be able to fly a helicopter by himself but I thought he could go with his Jasper and Emmett, making it a guys' weekend.

Then I found out about the NASCAR Experience where you could drive a real NASCAR race car from some of NASCAR's greatest stars or an Indy 500 car. They used the actual race cars were driven by current NASCAR drivers including 5-time, NASCAR Champion Jimmie Johnson, Dale Jr, Jeff Gordon and others NASCAR favorites. Plus you drive on the world's premiere superspeedways Atlanta Motor Speedway, Autoclub Speedway California Superspeedway, Chicagoland Speedway, Homestead-Miami Speedway, Kentucky Speedway, Charlotte Motor Speedway, Texas Motor Speedway, Richmond International Raceway, Las Vegas Motor Speedway and Darlington Raceway. The package included:-

• Driver's Meeting with Crew Chief  
>• Training &amp; Instruction<br>• In Car radio communications  
>• Drive (6) racing sessions over a day and 12  
>• No lead car to follow!<br>• You drive by yourself!  
>• Side by side racing<br>• Passing is allowed!  
>• Top speeds up to 170mph!<br>• Graduate certificate with top speed.

I think they drive like Indy 500 drivers anyway so what would be more perfect? I could just image their excitement if they could actually drive at almost 200 MPH. I was jumping with joy. I got all the women together and we decided this would be a great gift not just for Edward but for all the guys.

Since these were the actual tracks used for the professional races, each track offers this on specific days. Timing was an issue so we opted for the gift cards which were good for two years. They could call up or go online to select which track they want to race on and the gift cards were good for NASCAR and the Mario Andretti driving experience. They had a pit crew package so Rosalie wanted to do that. Alice, Esme and I will just sit in the stands and cheer them on. By then the babies would be here so we'd have our hands full taking care of them while the guys raced. If they did it in the summer, the kids would be big enough to cheer along their daddy and uncles and grandpa. We could even invite Charlie to come out with us. It's not like they doing illegal drag racing. This would be done on an official track. He may not want to be speeding around a track at breakneck speed but I'm sure lots of men love watching car racing. Maybe the guys could convince him to join them on the track. He could pretend he's chasing a bank robber or some other criminal because he never gets to do that in Forks. They offered corporate events for as little as ten people and those could go up to two days. In the end, this is what they'll probably book – this way we have the track all to ourselves. We could even invite the Danalis to join us.

I plan to add _"I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera"_ to his iPod. I prefer the "All 4one" video because it's more about lovers but since it's a song from me to him, I thought a female singer would be better.

_I Turn To You lyrics_

_When I'm lost in the rain_  
><em>In your eyes I know I'll find the light<em>  
><em>To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground<em>  
><em>When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around<em>  
><em>And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top<em>  
><em>You're always there giving me all you've got<em>

_For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love_  
><em>To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you<em>  
><em>For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on<em>  
><em>For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you<em>

_When I lose the will to win_  
><em>I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again<em>  
><em>I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing<em>  
><em>'Cause your love inspires me<em>  
><em>And when I need a friend you're always on my side<em>

_Giving me faith taking me through the night_

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love_  
><em>To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you<em>  
><em>For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on<em>  
><em>For everything you do I turn to you yeah<em>

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_  
><em>For truth that will never change for someone to lean on<em>  
><em>But for a heart I can rely on through anything<em>  
><em>For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you<em>

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love_  
><em>To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you<em>  
><em>For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on<em>  
><em>For everything you do, for everything that's true<em>  
><em>For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you<em>

Some of the words to that song really speak to me. He has been there for me since we got over that little bump in the beginning of our relationship. He always knows what to say at every difficult time in my life and he's my best friend as well as my soul mate. The thought that I could feel safe and warm in the arms of a cold vampire may seem like an oxymoron but that is exactly how he makes me feel.

While I was searching for the perfect song, I found the video for the first song he sang to me. "I Wouldn't Be A Man by Josh Turner" I never saw the video before and I wondered if he realized that at the end of the video the woman was pregnant. Was this our destiny all along? More and more I'm beginning to see patterns in our lives. As if from the beginning of time our lives were planned out to bring us to where we are today. As much as I believe in making choices to affect the outcome of your life, I love the thought that this was destined – that we were made for each other; it's just such a romantic thought.

Finally I found a site which had sexy maternity lingerie so I bought a surprise for him. He's going to go crazy when he sees it but I'm saving it for our trip. For Valentine's Day, I bought a baby doll outfit from the same site. Now I was all set. I'll get one of the girls to smuggle the bag to the car without him finding out.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

A/N: The songs used in this chapter are the property of the respective artists and studios. No copyright infringement intended.

Descriptions for the Winter Carnival and President Kim's speech at the opening ceremony were found on the internet from last year's festivities - search Dartmouth Winter Carnival

Next week is VD


	57. Chapter 57

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 57

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Like last year, I'm giving Edward his Valentine's Day gifts a day early. This worked for us before so I'm sticking with it. Knowing him, he'll need all day tomorrow to shower me with gifts so I don't want to get in the way of his plans. I'll concentrate on him today and I'll let him spoil me rotten tomorrow. Win-win situation, plus he still gets his other surprise on Saturday.

Although I stay at home and sign in to my classes over the internet, I insisted that Edward and our siblings should continue with their normal routine. I know it's torture for Edward to drag himself away but knowing it would make me happy for him to continue his studies was the only reason why he agreed and it's just a few hours three times a week. Still, he waits until the last minute to leave the house, barely giving himself enough time to get to class. Now that he doesn't have to take me to campus, he runs most of the time. He said it was faster than driving so unless it's raining or snowing he does his sprints to and from school. The rain or snow doesn't bother him but it would look strange to get to class soaking wet and sit through his lectures in wet soggy clothes.

Today was no different; he stayed with me until I was getting ready to sign in for my first class. I only pretended I was getting ready for my class but I had a lots to do before he gets back home. I wanted our celebration to be perfect. It's hard coming up with something different for Valentine's because we always pamper each other so rose petals, romantic baths and candles are things we do for each other often but I was determined to make today different.

When I thought he was out of the woods, I sent him a text.

_You are my rock through all the bad times,__  
><em>The most beautiful waterfall in all the good times,<em>  
><em>My Friend, My Love, My All.<em>  
><em>You are the most amazing part of waking up every morning,<em>  
><em>I love you, with every beat of my heart and every breath I take.<em>  
><em>Thank you for being in my life and my world.<em>_

Almost immediately, I got a response.

_ Best Relationship is__  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>When You Can Act Like Lovers<em>  
><em>And Best Friends At The Same Time.<em>_

_I'm counting the minutes until I could come back home to you._

Now it was time to start working. As with the romantic night I planned after New Year's, I have the girls helping me. They pretended to leave for school but doubled back as soon as Edward left. The boys went to school because I plan to use them as decoys or distractions to keep Edward away until I was ready for him to come home. Hopefully, I would finish on time and wouldn't have to put them to work. I called Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice, do you have all the things I asked for?"

"Yes, and more; I didn't know exactly what you were planning but I had an idea from the things you asked me to pick up." I just shook my head. Asking Alice to help you shop is like locking an alcoholic in a liquor store but since I was almost house bound, I needed her to run around for me.

"Where do you want to start?" Rosalie asked, looking around the room at all the boxes Alice was bringing in.

"I have a list. Let's look at it and see where we want to start."

1 – Ceiling and walls

2 – Curtains

3 – Lights

4 – Bed

5 – Chaise

I explained what I wanted done and what I hoped to accomplish when everything was in place. They both made suggestions, we discussed the best options then it was time to get started.

"Ok, Alice and I will start on the ceiling and the walls. I think you could handle making the bed. The furniture and the windows will be last. Once we're done, we'll leave you to add your last minute touches."

I left them to their work as I stripped the beds and got started on my part of the room makeover. I was aware of them flashing around but I was surprised at how fast the room was coming together. I saw Rosalie working with a frame. That was not on my list but Alice was right. She did have an idea of what I wanted to do and she anticipated the need for this. I would have used a hook in the ceiling.

When we were done, the room looked completely different. If I wasn't here, I wouldn't believe it was possible to accomplish this in so little time.

I hugged them both, "thank you for your help. You're the greatest."

"Wish I could see the look on Edward's face." Alice said.

"There's a word called privacy – ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be so busy hunting, I wouldn't have time to sneak a peek at you and Edward, I wouldn't see you anyway, half breed babies remember; can't wait for things to go back to normal." She grumbled.

"You're just mad because you can't use you powers to interfere in my life." I teased her as I pushed them out the door.

"Thanks again, I'll see you later."

I set to work putting the finishing touches on my special room. Everything was set. I took one last look around checking everything one last time then I showered and dressed in my red babydoll outfit but to throw him off, I was wearing a sweater and a skirt over it. If things go as planned and we start off with our chocolate game, I would need every piece of clothes. I went to the stairs and called Alice so she could bring me downstairs. I have given up trying to maneuver down the stairs and I refuse to let them order some ridiculous chair that goes up and down the side of the stairs.

I was finishing lunch when the guys came home. As planned, everyone left immediately. Carlisle and Esme had already left the house. Edward and I were having our romantic getaway on the weekend while our family was going hunting this afternoon and having their getaway tonight and tomorrow giving us privacy.

After our siblings left, I told Edward I was tired so I wanted to take a nap. He picked me up and made his way to our bedroom. When he opened the door and saw the room, the look on his face was priceless. I wish I had a camera. He stood there gaping like a fish out of water.

I wiggled out of his arms and watched him take everything in.

"It looks like a tent." He marveled. It feels so good to surprise him. I'm the only one who could because he can't read my mind until I let him and since I didn't give Alice a clear vision of what I want he couldn't get it from her.

"That's the idea. We've always done roses and candles so I wanted to make the room completely different."

I asked Alice to rent dark red, purples, peacock blue and gold fabric from a party supply company that caters to people having Middle Eastern or Indian themed events. The fabrics were draped across the ceiling and along the walls. Heavier panels were hung over the white gossamer curtains in the windows, muting the light from outside. Alice also rented some special pieces like valances to hang around the border of the roof and the wall to give it a more finished touch.

I placed glass Moroccan lanterns in red, yellow, blue and green around the room. They looked like little gazebos with delicate cutouts on the top. You could use either pillar or votive candles inside. I'm using pillar candles because they'll last much longer. I tried one out in the closet and the combination of the light filtering out of the top and through the stained glass was magical.

I stuffed the comforter in a gold duvet cover and made the bed with red satin sheets. There were throw pillows in different shapes and sizes to match the fabric used around the room. Some of them had gold tassels or designs in gold thread or a tapestry material. I even found two red heart shaped throw pillows.

The extra panels Alice got were draped over all the furniture, including the chaise which she and Rosalie brought in here. In front of the chaise was a huge beautiful oriental rug. On the rug was a collection of floor cushions and body pillows – the colors also matching the wall coverings. I even rented a chest which was lined with a piece of the golden fabric. Inside it were Edward's gifts – all in beautiful colored foil gift wrap with gold bows – looking like jewels in a chest.

I sprinkled a few drops of essential oil in the corners so the scent was wafting around the room; not enough to be overpowering but you want to take a deep breath to get more of it in your lungs.

"When did you have time to do this?"

"Well, I was planning it for a while, everything was hidden until you left this morning, then the girls and I missed classes to put everything together."

"Well you succeeded but what gave you the idea of a tent?"

"I love Indian movies, the colors, the costumes and the singing. It's so romantic. Mix that with pictures from Arabian Nights and I love Jeanie and you get this." I waved my arms around. "Think of yourself as a Bedouin prince for the rest of the day."

"It's absolutely stunning." He was still gazing around.

I took his hands and walked over to the chaise, sitting next to his gifts. The music was already set up so I pressed the remote. I selected romantic classical music to start off which would morph into our favorite love songs including his new song.

I cupped his cheeks, "Je t'aime mon chéri" I whispered.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime" He looked astonished. "French? You're learning French."

"Not yet, I just wanted to say I love you in another language. I was looking for Valentines gifts online and I found a site talking about the way it was celebrated in different countries so I based today around that. It would be too much to include them all or replicate the customs but I thought I could incorporate something from a few countries into our celebration. We have the Middle East and India with the tent, I learned a French phrase and we'll glimpse other countries before the day is over."

He reached over and gave me a hard passionate kiss. I was grasping for air by the time he released me.

"Bella, sweetheart, if you keep this up, I'll be ravishing you long before I finish that collection of gifts you have over there." Knowing he was serious, I picked up his first gift and handed it to him.

He ripped into the box. I bought him a half dozen red and black engraved silk boxers – engraved with stuff like, stud, Mr. Right and Superman, one even has my name on it. He held up the first one, two interlocking hearts with our initials. I grinned at him. He lifted his eyebrow and picked up each one, chuckling by the time he came to the last one.

"Superman – so we're back to that?" he asked, doing the eyebrow wiggle that's so reminiscent of Emmett.

"Yes, you're strong and fast and you have more endurance that the energizer bunny." I said, bursting out laughing. He made a grab for me but I knew if he caught me I would be tickled until I begged for mercy so I batted his hand away. If he really wanted to catch me there would be no escaping so I considered myself lucky. I decided to move on before he changed his mind.

I handed him another box.

"Indy 500?" He asked, unwrapping the tissue from the book. Inside this box was the official DVD and book celebrating 100 years of the Indy 500 and a model Ducati racing bike. Attached to the box was the gift card.

"Yes, it's over 100 years, just like you." I teased. "Go ahead, look at the rest."

I watched him as he took out the DVD put that aside and pulled out the last tissue wrapped box. "A Ducati, you got me a model Ducati? Why?"

"I saw it at the Indy 500 site and it reminded me of last year. I would never forget how excited you were when you saw the bike. At least this one was only twenty four dollars." We both laughed.

"Look under the box."

He ripped off the little envelope and took out the contents. Besides the gift card there was a print out with the information about the NASCAR Experience. When he saw it, he jumped up and picked me up. Swing me around before he caught himself and sat with me cradled on his lap.

"Last year you got me a racing bike this year you got me this?"

"I know how you love speed and you don't get enough opportunities to indulge in that pleasure so I thought it would be fun if you could get on a track and drive a real race car."

For his next gift, I was fortunate to find a keepsake book which was similar to a scrapbook called 'Couples Letter Book' where you could write letters, poems or any other things you want to share with each other. Since Edward and I write each other love letters or send each other lyrics, this would be the perfect place to store them all. To christen the book, I wrote the lyrics to the song I'm giving him on one of the pages.

I watched the emotions flash over his face as he read the word to _"I Turn To You"._ When he finished reading he didn't say anything. We just stared at each other; he reached out to caress my cheek then leaned in to kiss me this one was a slow tender kiss, almost reverent.

I cupped his cheeks, giving him one last peck before I pulled back; motioning for him to continue with his gift.

The book also has a pull out drawer which comes with note paper, cards and envelopes. Inside the drawer was hidden another gift. He pulled the drawer open and took out the gift box. He looked at the box, then he looked at me. I know there were so many things going through his mind. From the seal on the box, he knows where the gift was from; he's probably remembering everything he knows about Ireland.

I bought him a Celtic Topaz and Diamond pendant on a chain. While I was researching Valentines customs in different countries, I found a site that had a beautiful necklace that reminded me of the color of his eyes when he's well fed. It was an emerald cut yellow topaz set in gold plated sterling silver, embedded in the setting were tiny diamonds and it was hung on a woven Celtic chain. When I read the meaning behind the topaz and the diamonds, I knew I had to get it for him. "_It has long been believed that topaz is a stone of strength and protection. Diamonds are said to bring fierceness, strength and fortitude to friendships."_ Plus the necklace had a Claddagh charm next to the clasp - _Claddaghs are an Irish symbol of friendship, love and loyalty_ so the necklace has so many symbolisms. The necklace online was for women so I called the credit card company like last year and they arranged to have one custom made for him. Every gift you order from that site came with an Irish Blessing or poem on a little card. His card had a blessing:-

_May your day be touched__  
><em>by a bit of Irish luck,<em>  
><em>brightened by a song in your heart,<em>  
><em>and warmed by the smiles<em>  
><em>of the people you love.<em>_

He stopped and took a deep breath. Seeing that he doesn't need to breathe, I think he's just trying to control himself.

"How did you find this?"

"On the internet." I giggled. He always accuses me of spending too much time surfing the internet. "The stone reminded me of your eyes."

"Yes, I remember you saying that during one of my interrogations in high school." He smiled briefly then he got serious again as he read the little card that came with his gift.

"The first thing that caught my eyes was the yellow stone. After reading the meaning behind the stones I knew I had to get it for you. I actually went looking for the Celtic Knot because it symbolizes eternal love or together forever which is just perfect for us but when I saw the necklace..." I just trailed off because I knew he understood what I was trying to say.

"Sweetheart, I thought last Valentine's Day was incredible. The gifts that you gave me were unbelievable and extremely selfless. The gift of attending college as a human could cover you in the gift department for the rest of your life but you didn't stop there. You're always finding ways to show me how much you love me, how much you love this life we're living; again and again I'm humbled."

I took his hands in mine, looking up into those beautiful eyes. Now I was the one taking a deep breath, I wanted to get my thoughts straight.

"Edward, you do the same for me every day. The things I do for you are what I've learned from you. You've always done special and romantic things for me. First, making me feel like a like the luckiest girl, then the luckiest woman in the world. I don't think my feet have touched the ground since I met you. I love showing you that you are just as special and that I appreciate everything you do for me. This is not one sided. We're in this together." I gave his a quick hug then went to his other gift. I needed to change the mood before I burst into tears. This is a happy day. I don't want to cry else I may not be able to stop so I handed him the last box.

I found out that in Japan, women give chocolate and other Valentine gifts to men. Then the men return the favor on March 14th. Edward doesn't eat chocolate unless he's licking it off my lips or getting the taste from kissing me. I planned to buy chocolate body paint but when I saw a game called _'Strip Chocolate Board Game'_ I knew I hit the jackpot. The game board looked like a Monopoly board but instead of the name of places, the squares had words like "Strip", "Chocolate", "Dare", "Hug" and "Kiss". A player rolls the dice and advanced their game piece the corresponding number of squares. If you land on "Strip", you remove a piece of clothing of your choice, if you stop on "Chocolate" you have to draw a "chocolate" card. Each card has a design and names a body part so you paint the design shown on your partner on the body part named using delicious body frosting that comes with the game. If you land on a "dare" square on the game board you select a "dare" card. Dare cards allow you to eat the artwork you painted on your partner; "dare" cards are "Snack" "Hugs", "Kisses" and "Favors", "Massage" to name a few. The game ends when one player is completely naked. The final article of clothing must be removed with the player standing. The naked player can challenge the game mate to play an extended round. This is going to be so much fun.

The strip chocolate game looked like fun so I also bought another adult game called, XXXopoly. It got great reviews from customers so I thought I'd try it. Any one of those games should get us through the night. It would be fun to try one of those games tonight. With the way we are around each other, it would be a miracle if we make it to the end of one game but I'm saving that for later or maybe our special weekend. In fact, we could take both games with us. Not that we need anything to enhance our sexual experiences but it will be fun to see how long we could last before attacking each other.

"Chocolate covered Bella; this will be absolutely delicious fun."

"'_Human food only tastes good when it's mixed with your taste.' _I'm sure you remember saying that to me."

"Let's play my game so I could put that to the test." By the look on his face, I knew he was up to no good but that's what today was about. I had a comforter ready to spread on the floor so we wouldn't ruin the beautiful rug.

When I landed on the first "strip", I started undressing from the bottom up which turned out to be very interesting. Since the only exposed area was my bottom half, he painted and sucked off his artwork with abandon. Unlike me, he started undressing from the top down. His upper half was my feasting ground. Before we made our way around the board once, I was so aroused, it was hard to concentrate and he looked like his cock would poke a hole in his jeans. I know he was happy to rip it off when he landed on the next strip square. Whether he made it there honestly or not I couldn't say because it was hard to concentrate.

Getting to snack on a chocolate covered Edward was the best. It reminded me of the day on our honeymoon when I ate my dinner off his chest. The hugs, favors and massage cards were also great. There are times when we completely forgot the game for more than ten minutes while we touched, kissed or snacked on each other.

"You didn't." he said when he saw my complete outfit. When I took my skirt off, the red panties didn't tip him off. Then I removed my socks for the next two strip cards I pulled so I was waiting for this moment.

"How am I supposed to continue playing with you sitting here in that?" He asked as he reached over the board to flick the flimsy material of my outfit.

"You're a vampire, you could think about a million things at once." I said giggling but the look in his eyes – which were now black from his hunger – turned my insides to jelly.

Once my top was off, it was even harder for Edward to keep his hands off me.

"Oops, guess the game is over."

"You did that deliberately."

"Maybe or maybe not but now that the game is over, we could move on to other things."

"The game is not over until someone is completely naked." I reminded him. He ripped off his boxers, "well now I'm naked so game over."

"You're incredible." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Could we buy more of that chocolate?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I want to play this game again but for now, I'm going to paint every inch of your body and take my time licking, sucking and nibbling it off, then I'm going to eat your chocolate covered pussy. I want to do this over and over. This will take hours." I was shaking; from the anticipation of him doing everything he said and from the knowledge of what his hands and mouth are capable of.

First he undressed me slowly, teasing me with his fingers and lips. Then he proceeded to paint all over me. He started on my face, he went down my neck to my breasts, my nipples were already hard but my breasts got fuller and my nipples got even harder from his attention. When he added two tiny mounds of chocolate on them, the fire in my core burned higher, making my blood boil. The further down my body he went, the more I felt like I was going to burst into flames.

I tried taking deep breaths to control myself as I watched him meticulously paint swirls, hearts, I love you and our names on my chest, arms and legs before moving to my back, where I felt his fingers doing the same. Every inch of my skin was alive. Fire blazed under his finger everywhere he touched and the other parts that did not have the pleasure of feeling his fingers tingled in anticipation.

The fire in my stomach started spreading down to my core. My knees were shaking so hard, he had to hold me up. I could hear my heart drumming in my ears. I was gasping for breath. The last place to feel his fingers were my aching pussy. He smeared the chocolate on my lips. I expected him to stay there longer down there but he had other plans. I wanted him so much. I wanted to start begging but I knew from experience that he was going to do this at his own pace.

I watched him rise – getting up slowly like a snake uncoiling before it strikes. He started by licking the chocolate on my lips, licking and kissing it off completely. I wanted to twine myself around him but he anticipated my move and stepped back.

"Bad girl, you'll get your turn to play with me another day." He said with a smile as he shook his head.

Before I had time to zone out at the delicious pictures his words created in my mind, he gently placed me on my side on the already dirty comforter. He stayed behind me, starting on my neck, licking and sucking off his handy work – the feel of his breath tickled the hairs at the back of my neck, sending tremors through me. By the time she started nibbling on my shoulder, I was lost.

While he was painting my body, it was just the tips of his fingers touching me – feeling his cold fingers moving over me as he painstakingly painted his designs and marveling as his touch got warmer the longer he touched my body.

Now, it was the feel of his lips and tongue on my skin. All my bones were turning to jelly. If I wasn't already laying down, I would have collapsed. He shifted behind me as he moved to my back – taking long licks up and down the entire area.

My entire body was vibrating as his lips and tongue moved further down. I felt an ache deep inside me; a yearning for more. I needed him desperately. I could feel juices gushing out of me mixing with the chocolate he smeared on my lips. I heard him take a deep breath and groan so I knew he was well aware of what was happening.

Immediately, he moved down the bed. He raised my leg over his shoulder and dived in.

"Chocolate covered Bella mixed with your juices; this is better than ambrosia." The sounds he was making as he devoured me heightened my pleasure which resulted in my body producing more of the 'creamy goodness' he loves. I don't know which of us was enjoying this more. My cries of pleasure joined the moans and other sounds he was making. As he continued tasting, licking, sucking, and probing me with his tongue my sounds kept getting louder and louder.

I felt my muscles contract in preparation for my orgasm. I grabbed a fistful of comforter and screamed as the first wave of pleasure rushed through me. Fireworks exploded in my head as a volcano erupted in my body. He positioned himself and entered me. One swift thrust and he was buried deep inside, taking me over the edge again and again; my muscles tightened down on him, squeezing. I repeated my new phrase.

"Je t'aime mon chéri." He threw his head back then he went completely still for a second before I felt his cold seed shooting deep inside me. Stream after stream of his seed was gushing into me and my body was greedily squeezing him, holding him tightly inside, milking every last drop out.

I hoped the emotions were not going to be too much for him. To be safe, I stayed as still as he was. I closed my eyes and concentrated on slowing my heartbeat, knowing that the sound of my blood gushing through my veins was not easy for him to ignore. It seemed like an eternity that we stayed joined like that – neither one moving or talking. Finally, he switched position, laying besides me. I felt a sense of relief. I finally opened my eyes to see him staring at me. He stared into my eyes like he was looking into my soul. I stared right back.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange, mon amour, ma belle trésor," He said as he placed kisses all over my face. Then he repeated it all in English. "I love you too, my angel, my love, my beautiful treasure. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" I replied grinning at him.

"I'm done with you yet. I still have to finish eating my chocolate but I'll let you rest for a little while. Get your strength back. Are you ready for your dinner? I already had mine and I can't wait for my desert."

"Yes, I'm starving. We could do a couple of hamburgers."

"I'll bring your tray up. Why don't you pick out a movie? We could watch it while you eat."

* * *

><p>"I hope you're well rested." I smiled sheepishly. I passed out on him again. After I had my lunch, he had his desert. The movie was just background noise during that time so we had to restart it after he was done "eating". I must have fallen asleep soon after it started.<p>

He handed me a card. "Alice brought this up."

"I thought they were gone for the night."

"That was the original plan but I knew she was planning something for Valentine's Day so I told her that I was not sharing you with anyone tomorrow. She rearranged her plans."

"She didn't say anything to me."

"She wanted to surprise you. They all went hunting as planned but instead of staying away, they came back a few hours ago." I ripped into the red envelope, wondering what she was up to. Last year we had the school party but as far as I know, we don't have anything planned for tonight. I pulled out a red and black blood splattered handwritten invitation.

_Celebrating Glampire Valentine's Day_

_Your presence is required for our_

_1st annual_

_Endless Night Vampire Dance_

_February 13, 2012_

_11 PM_

_Ballroom_

_Warning: If you refuse this invitation something awful may happen..._

_You may get bitten!_

_Dress code - turn of the century/vampire_

"Is she for real? How long has she been planning this? Where am I getting an outfit? Why didn't you warn me this was coming, I wouldn't have taken a nap. It's already 9 o'clock." I was getting paranoid. That little minx is liable to drag me out of the room naked if I don't go down on time.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Take a few deep breaths." He brushed his knuckles along my cheeks while staring at me, forcing me to concentrate on him. He took a deep breath and I took one with him, not only to calm down from the anxiety about the party but now I have to calm my heart which was beating like a hummingbird's wings at his tender caress and from looking into in his golden eyes. I hope he could still affect me like this one hundred years from now. I know my heart wouldn't be beating if I'm a vampire but I hope all the other feelings would still be there.

"You should know that Alice, evil as she could be, will never plan a party without shopping for clothes for everyone. Both our outfits are already in the closet."

"You have to get into a costume too?" usually the guys get off with their tux.

He smiled, "Nothing major. She saw something about an anti-Valentines party held in NY last year so she decided to hold one in the living room – well all except the anti-Valentine's Masque." I had to laugh. Trust Alice to take an idea and make it her own.

"Next, I'm glad you took a nap. You wouldn't enjoy the party if you were tired. Relax, I told Alice I'd call her when you're ready to get dressed."

"You mentioned something about plans for tomorrow?"

"I want you with your beautiful round belly naked, in this bed all day.' He kissed my stomach before he continued. "I plan to enjoy eating the rest of the chocolate from the other jar. That was the plan before you passed out on me."

"I should have known the caveman in you would want your woman to be barefoot and pregnant." I said laughing at my own joke.

This time he did capture me and tickled me mercilessly. I had to beg for a bathroom break before he stopped.

He restarted _"Bride And Prejudice" _and I snuggled back into his embrace. "Let's relax and watch some more of the movie, I'll call Alice to help you later while I use the nursery to get ready."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alice walked in just as I got out of the shower.

"I love your dress."

The front of her dress was a red. The sides and the sleeves were made of a textured black material. The sleeves were covered with black lace which hung down to her wrists and she wore a black lace underskirt reaching to the floor. She must have laces inside the dress because the sides of her skirt were pulled up a bit to reveal more of the underskirt. Around her neck was a black velvet choker with a red jewel in the center. There was black lacing in the front of her dress, starting at the low cut neckline and tying at her waist. The look was perfect for her.

"Thanks but yours is even better I bought this in a plus size so it should fit, I had to do a little alteration on the bodice." She said as she walked out of the closet with a garment bag.

My dress looked like something for a vampire queen – a long black skirt with an empire waist, a white bodice decorated with a red and black tapestry material, a piece of white lace across the neckline and a brooch with a red stone. It had a black stand-up vampire collar, puff sleeves decorated with the same tapestry material from the bodice and gold trim. The rest of the sleeves were made of a sheer material with strings hanging down. Around the waist was gold trim which had an attached golden string hanging down the front of the skirt.

"Alice the high waist is just perfect for my stomach." Although the skirt was loose and comfortable over my stomach, the bodice was snug. I slipped on flat black ballerina slippers.

"Edward are you ready?" I called.

Alice went to the connecting door. "Presenting Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen."

He looked elegant in his black tails. He was wearing a red double breasted vest with a grey design and two rows of silver buttons down the front, white tuxedo shirt and an old fashioned tie. He was so handsome. At least he wasn't wearing a vampire costume. He looked like a turn of the century gentleman.

"Honey, you look dashing."

"You look beautiful as ever." He came over and kissed my cheeks.

"May I?" He asked and before I could wonder what he was asking, he swept me up and walked out the room, carrying me until we reached the entrance to the living room.

At the entrance was an arch – the covering was designed with red roses. On the top was a personalized sign – The Cullens' Endless Night Vampire Dance. On either side was a black column covered with a glittery fabric – black on one side and black on the other. All the furniture was pushed against the walls leaving the middle of the room cleared for dancing and the living room was transformed.

Black and red metallic fabric panels were hung against all four walls completely changing the look of the room, similar to the bedroom but in here, the ceiling was not draped in fabric. Black latex balloons with a glittering rose design were tied to balloon anchors around the room, and floating against the ceiling with red curling ribbons. Heart shaped cutouts – red hearts against bigger black hearts, and red hearts against white hearts were strategically placed around the room. Like our room, It's amazing the changes they could make in a short time. She was right, it was a ballroom. There was no sign nice bright living room, all the furniture was gone with the exception of a loveseat which was placed in one of the corners.

On the refreshment table was spread a red tablecloth with the same red rose design – almost looking like a black lace overlay against a red background. Sometimes I think she forgets that I'm the only one who eats in this house. On the table were two black plates with cupcakes in Vampire Cupcake Wrappers – a white design with blood splashes and a black wrapper with dripping blood running down the sides. The cupcakes were frosted in white with two long red frosted lines looking like blood running out of fang bites, black bowls containing white chocolate lollipops which had a beautifully designed background of gray roses with The Cullens' Endless Night Vampire Dance on the wrapper, milk chocolate lollipops with the same personalization against a blood splattered black background, chocolate bars with the same two designs, even the bottles water had labels, some had the grey rose and blood splashes personalized labels and some had a label and type O negative printed on a black background with dripping blood instead of the personalization.

"What's this?" I asked holding up a square white package with a personalized sticker featuring a floral pattern and blood droplets.

"That's lemonade mix. You open one and pour it into a bottle of water and voila – you've got lemonade." She demonstrated as she spoke. I tasted it and it was good lemonade. Incredible to think that someone out there actually thought of this and that Alice found and bought it. If it was me, I'd just make a jug of lemonade and pour them in the bottles but that's just me.

Amidst all the black and red vampire stuff you still got a sense of Valentines with the rose design and the hearts. The two themes were interwoven flawlessly. Maybe it's because I know how loving they are. My vampires are not the scary type. After I finished looking around, she went to the door.

"Presenting Mr. Jasper Cullen." And just like that, he materialized in the entrance.

Jasper was wearing tails like Edward but instead of plain black pants, his pants were black with white pinstripes. He was also wearing grey gloves, a grey felt hat and he was holding a silver topped cane. He came into the room, doffed his hat and bowed to both of us.

"Good evening ladies, it's a pleasure to be in your company again. I look forward to a scintillating evening." He was being so formal, like an old fashioned gentleman. I tried not to giggle and spoil the whole effect as I inclined my head and curtsied.

He actually kissed the back of Alice's hand. This was so much fun and the night hasn't started yet. After we finished with our pleasantries, she announced the next guests.

"Presenting Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen."

Esme was wearing a Victorian styled red dress which reached about mid shin with a peak in the front showing about two inches of the black lace underskirt which was hanging to the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline with black lace design, tight fitting sleeves to the elbow then flaring out in a voluminous piece of material covered with black lace and a traditional vampire stand up collar. She was also wearing a beautiful black and red necklace and a headband with horns. She was a cross between a Victorian lady, a vampire and a devil but the overall outfit was elegant.

Carlisle looked dashing in a charcoal gray three-piece suit. The suit jacket reached just under his knees – I think that's what they called a frock coat with covered buttons down the front, two front flaps pockets and buttoned cuffs. He wore a white tuxedo shirt with stand-up color and a gold old fashioned tie with a paisley design. There was a gold chain peeking out running from one of the buttons on his matching black vest to an inside pocket.

They entered the room and came over to join us; taking my hands and kissing me on both cheeks.

"Esme, Carlisle you look elegant." I told them.

Esme smiled, "You look regal. That look suits you." I hugged her tightly.

"Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen."

Rosalie was wearing a full length long gown made from crushed velvet. Most of the dress was black except for the front of the bodice and the collar which were burgundy. It had a sexy split all the way up to her thigh and the bodice was cut very low. It had lacy sleeves and a stand up collar like my dress. She wore a necklace with a red stone that looked like a drop of blood and of course she had on four or five in heels.

Emmett was wearing a long black jacket that reached just above his knees, white shirt, with black tie, pinstriped pants like Jasper and like Jasper, he had a hat but his was black. His vest was red – or rather a design of red dragons on a black background but the dragons were so close together you saw more red than black

Alice is such a minx, all the guys were dressed like gentlemen and we were the vampires ready to feast on them.

The night was fantastic. We danced to ballroom music mixed with love songs from every era. We switched partners a few times but mostly danced with our spouses. Ever attentive, they made me rest a few times. First feeding me a midnight meal of black linguine with marinara sauce, then bringing me cupcakes and mixing Alice's lemonade in the bottles of water.

I was on cloud nine. It's hard to believe that I didn't know how to dance until after I met Edward now I love dancing and take every opportunity to dance with him. It was a perfect way to end this beautiful, romantic day. A "Glampire party" – this theme was made for Alice the glamazon. What would they think of next?

* * *

><p>AN:

Bella's and Edward's texts taken from the following site:-

h t t p : /w w w .stvalentinesday. o r g /valentines-day-messages. h t m l

Bella's - adult games found on - Amazon . c o m

Boxers on – h t t p :/ w w w . PersonalizationMall. c o m

Alice's party idea - Endless Night Vampire Ball of New York 2011 "Anti-Valentines Masque" - w w w . about. c o m

Glampire Party Supplies – w w w . shindigz. c o m

Men's clothing - h t t p : / w w w . gentlemansemporium . c o m


	58. Chapter 58

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 58

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke up from a dream about being in a garden. The smell was glorious. As soon as I opened my eyes, Edward kissed me; I kissed him back and would have continued kissing him if he didn't pull away with a chuckle.

"Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart."

"Come back here, I'm not finished kissing you yet" I reached over and pulled him back in for a more thorough kiss.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too but you already had an early Valentine's celebration."

"I enjoyed my celebration immensely. I had no idea that each year would get better." He said and slipped a charm on the bracelet I did not fall asleep with. He was really sneaky. It was a two toned charm which spelled love but instead of the o, there was a gold heart. The other letters were silver with small round diamonds covering the letters and the heart. Then he handed me a card and pointed to the dressing table.

"I thought I was dreaming about being in a garden. I should have known the smell was too good to be a dream."

There stood a massive bouquet of vibrant multi colored roses. This was starting out like last Valentine's Day. Let's see how many gifts he'll give me this year. The card had writing on both sides.

_Front –_

_You already know what the colors of the roses signify. One hundred roses express a love that knows no bounds so you have 100. This year I've added yellow roses. In Victorian times, the yellow rose symbolized jealous but today the vibrancy of the sun-filled blossoms represents _joy_, gladness, friendship, delight and the promise of a new beginning. You might think it strange to add this color but I wanted to use these to convey not only the joy you've bought to my life; a joy that increases each year we spend together but also delight for the way things have turned out and what could be more delightful that the new beginning we are embarking on? So this is not the new beginning when two people just meet and are starting a relationship, this is to represent the new phase we are entering in our live – our new future._

_Back –_

_Happy Valentine, My Love_

_Happy Valentine, my love!  
>All my love is yours.<br>Praised be love that brings us home,  
>Pilgrims to these shores.<br>Yearnings here find harborage;  
>Vanities, sly smiles.<br>All that righteous anger rends,  
>Love here reconciles.<br>Even in the darkness where  
>No bitterness finds rest,<br>Thoughts of you are like a dawn  
>Intent on happiness.<br>Nor would I have so light a heart  
>Except that I am blessed!<em>

"Honey, this is so beautiful; it's really sweet the way you used the letters to start each sentence. Please tell me that I'm not going to get deliveries every hour for the rest of the morning."

"No delivery men will be coming to the door today." He assured me, trying to look serious.

"Good," bad enough Charlie thought he was crazy last year. Imagine the ribbing he'll get from the guys and Rosalie.

"I loved the party last night. I can't believe Alice put it all together while I was taking a nap."

"As I mentioned yesterday, she was planning to do it today. When she started shopping and I kept seeing it more clearly, I made her change the day. Today is mine I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"Getting selfish in your old age." I slapped him on his chest and started laughing.

"I think one of the babies is sitting on my bladder. I'll be right back." I got out of bed and hobbled to the bathroom.

"Now I'm convinced you crazy." I said as I saw that distinctive bag on the vanity. Before leaving the bathroom I took the bag with me and got back on the bed.

"Fess up, how many of these things did you buy?" I demanded.

"If I tell you, it would spoil the surprise." He said and kissed the tip of my nose.

Inside the bag was a jewelry box with a gold cherub and a card.

_To Be an Angel, One Need Not Have Wings_

_To be an angel, one need not have wings.  
>In giving love there is an equal grace.<br>Nor need one seek the aura in the face,  
>As love unveils the beauty of all things.<em>

I gave him a hug as I tried to fight back my tears. "I feel the same way about you. You are my angel too."

After a while, I held out my wrist so he could add my new charm. "Let me change so we could go down to breakfast."

"You could change but you're having breakfast in bed. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

He was back a few minutes later. "Our family beat me to it. Apparently Esme though you needed more pampering and what better day to get away with it."

I laughed as he placed the tray across my lap. This morning, I had heart shaped pancakes along with my steak and eggs – heart shaped eggs. I started off with the pancakes while he cut my steak into bite sized pieces. Breakfast was delicious as always and since I'm always ravenously hungry, I demolished everything on the tray.

"I think one of these kids is going to be a football player; I'm eating like a 300 pound linebacker and someone is kicking the hell out of me."

"Lucky for you he's not coming out the traditional way." He said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"One word, drugs. I don't care how he's coming out. Make sure Carlisle gives me lots of drugs."

After eating, we settled down to watch the movie from yesterday. We ended up starting it from the beginning since we stopped and started it so many times yesterday and still didn't get to the end.

When Edward came in with my lunch tray, there was a silver box with my food. The gift box was from Zales – he actually found another jewelry store. Inside were 2 charms, a silver charm pendant with a shining crown accented by shimmering round diamonds – around the base was a row of tiny diamonds and the peaks of the crown also had diamonds. The crown was beautiful. It was nice and sparkly. The other charm was a flat circle with the word "princess" engraved on it. The card had another poem.

_My Princess, My Wife_

_For My Dear Wife,  
>On This Usual Day;<br>I Write You This Poem,  
>In My Own Special Way.<em>

_I Wanted To Tell You,  
>In Words Of My Own;<br>You're The Most Precious Person,  
>That I've Ever Known.<em>

_Your Eyes Have That Sparkle,  
>That I Can't Live Without;<br>One Day Without Them,  
>And I'd Die There's No Doubt.<em>

_You're The Most Caring Person,  
>That I've Ever Met;<br>There's No One Like You,  
>And That I Can Bet.<em>

_What Attracts Me The Most,  
>Is Your Sweet And Kind Touch;<br>You're A Gift Sent From Heaven,  
>And I Love You So Much.<em>

_So Hold Me As Close,  
>As You Possibly Can;<br>'Cause Now And Forever,  
>I Am Your Man.<em>

"Edward, this is just as bad as last year." I laughed. The only difference is that there were no delivery men coming every hour and the girls were not doing a makeover on me.

"No it's not; you got more gifts last year."

"But I have ten times the amount of flowers you bought last year."

"Actually only four times but that was because I didn't want Charlie to think I was crazy. He already thought I was irresponsible when it came to spending money."

"I remember him saying you should be saving your money and last Valentines he said if we weren't getting married, he wouldn't let me keep all the gifts."

We both laughed because they were other gifts Charlie didn't know about and the ones he knew about, he didn't know the costs. I'll have to insure my wrists for a million dollars if I remain human much longer.

We spent the rest of the day in our room. Besides my Indian movie, we looked at our favorite classic movies and enjoyed being lovebirds on the day made for lovebirds. We played a few rounds of our chocolate game so Edward could finish the rest of the chocolate. He was having so much fun with the chocolate, maybe I could get him to eat other things after this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, you are about twenty six weeks, two weeks into your third trimester. At this stage, it's normal to do a test called, glucose challenge test to see how your body is handling sugar. So far you haven't had any problems and we think the baby's venom is keeping you healthy but we want to follow every procedure. We don't want to take anything for granted. You haven't had any transfusions in two days so this is the perfect time to do it."

"You didn't do it while I was sleeping?"

"No, I wanted the last two day to be as normal as possible for us. If I had to, I would have done it but you looked very healthy even without it and I didn't detect any change with the babies' movements. I wouldn't recommend going more than two days and I wouldn't make a habit of skipping treatments but it worked out well."

I knew Edward and Carlisle wouldn't ask me to do any unnecessary testing so I agreed. He hurried out of the room and came back with a glass.

"Normally there's a special syrup used for this but Carlisle made his own. It's just orange soda with 50 grams of glucose."

I took a taste and almost gaged.

"I know it doesn't taste good but you have to drink it all down. In an hour, I'll take some blood so Carlisle could do the test. He also wants to do another test but he could use the same vial of blood."

"Fine." I grumbled. If I knew it was going to taste nasty there was no way I'd agree to do this. I drank the rest down and tried not to throw up. I decided to act like a petulant child so I stuck my tongue out at him and headed for the shower. When I reached the bathroom, he just appeared out of nowhere.

"I know the perfect way to take the taste out of your mouth."

"Me too, I'm going to brush my teeth and use some mouthwash."

"I know a more enjoyable way." He said bending over and placing small kisses on each side of my mouth before moving to my lips. He gave me a gentle peck, then another before increasing the pressure of his lips. His fingers intertwined in the hair at the back of my head, angling my head to get a better position. He circled my lips with his tongue before taking my lower lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on it. He moved to the top and did the same. I repeated his movements; his taste totally obliterating the taste of that revolting drink. I opened my mouth granting him access wanting to get more of his delicious taste. His tongue brushed against mine, then proceeded to explore my mouth. I moaned and leaned into him.

Without breaking the kiss, he picked me up and placed me on the vanity. He stood between my legs and continued his exploration of my mouth. Sometimes tickling, sometimes sending shivers through my body' blowing his cold breath into my mouth so we could continue the kiss. I placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him in closer, his scent enveloped me; awakening my senses. My heart was beating like a jungle drum. My nipples were tight and hard. My core was on fire. I opened my eyes and his was already opened, staring at me as his kiss did wicked things to my body. My tongue came out to play; both of us, teasing the other; going back and forth from his mouth to mine – tasting, teasing, sucking. Finally he broke away, leaning his forehead on mine. Both of us were breathing raggedly.

A kiss shouldn't have this effect on us especially not after two days of almost constant loving but there is no reason behind my body's reaction to him or his to mine for that matter. Putting us together is like pouring gasoline on a fire and it's been like that from the start. No amount of tender lovemaking or wild passionate sex seems to be able to put the fire out.

"As much as I'd like nothing better than to take you right now, we both have class, Carlisle will be upset if he doesn't get his sample, you'll have to drink that vile stuff again and the vicious cycle will continue." I giggled because I could picture it happening just like that. I took a few deep breaths, trying to get myself under control.

"I need a cold shower or I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything the instructor says." We have tonight to pick up where we left off then the whole weekend to indulge in every whim and I have something really naughty planned for him so I nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week continued as normal. We were not surprised when result from the glucose test was negative. Carlisle was still doing other tests but he didn't have those results yet.

I decided to leave our room draped in the fabric until the weekend. Alice and Rosalie promised to dismantle everything and return them while Edward and I are away.

I came up with a perfect plan to get the bag in my car without him finding out; Saturday morning while we were doing my checkup with Carlisle, Alice took the bag and put it in the trunk.

After my epiphany about the twins, Carlisle had stopped measuring me but today he decided to do a measurement. I measured thirty four centimeters.

"Carlisle, does this mean you'll be taking the babies soon?" He had originally planned to do the C-section at forty.

"No, women carrying multiples usually have a bigger belly, I read where one woman reached 52 centimeters so we'll have to see how it goes. You've gained another five pounds which is a good sign. The babies seem to be growing more rapidly the longer the pregnancy continues which is similar to regular pregnancies but I still wish I had a better idea of what's going on inside you so I've ordered a machine which should give us a better idea of how advanced the babies are and maybe we'll hear the heartbeats. Until it comes, I want you to take it easy."

"But I feel fine. The only thing different is this huge stomach which makes it impossible to see my feet and I'm a bit wobbly but I don't feel sick or anything."

"That's the way we want to keep it. We don't want anything to go wrong at this point."

"Well the only thing I do anymore is the nursing home and that's only for a few hours on Saturdays."

"I don't want to take that away from you but with the rate the babies are growing, I'll recommend complete bed rest but that's up to you and Edward. Talk it over."

I stomped out of the room. Bed rest, are they crazy? I'm already stuck in here until I go for my daily walks or the few hours in the nursing home now I'll have to give that up too. I headed straight for the back yard hoping the fresh air will make me feel better. I was so frustrated; tears were running down my cheeks. When Edward came out, instead of railing at him for not preparing me for this, I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry. I'd do anything I can to make the next few weeks easy for you. I'll even stop going to class and camp out with you in bed. Anything you want."

"I know you'd do anything and I know Carlisle is only doing what he thinks is best for me and the babies but I'll feel so useless laying in bed all day."

"You'll definitely not be useless. You're doing a very import job carrying around not one but two of my babies. How many women do you think could carry a vampire's baby? You're one in a million any you're very important to us. We don't want anything to happen to you." He brushed his fingers along my jaw. Then he cupped my face and kissed away my tears.

"Sweetheart, Carlisle is only suggesting this because you're so tiny and your belly is really getting huge – don't get me wrong, I love it, I love you, I love the babies and the only way we could get them is to have them growing inside you but we both want you to be safe. Physically you are in great health but the more you're on your feet, the greater the chance of you having an accident. That would jeopardize you and the babies. You are so close. A few weeks in bed is not going to be that bad. I could think of lots of ways to make it worth your while." he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Sorry for being a baby. I felt trapped for one minute bed rest seems so drastic. I understand the reasons behind this and I'd do anything to get the babies here safely so if I have to stay in bed, that's what I'd do. I have my laptop and iPad and my movies and you, I'm sure I'll manage." He kissed the top of my head, rubbing my back to soothe me and holding me a little longer.

"Come on, if this is the last week for your visits, we have to head out. I know you have a special day planned for our group."

He was right, we ordered chocolates for all our seniors and I'm sharing my roses with the women. Since this is my last week with them for a while, I'm glad it's a special day. He still doesn't know about my surprise for him and I plan to keep it that way. This is going to be the last weekend I get to leave the house so I intend to enjoy it to the fullest. I took a few deep cleansing breaths.

He picked me up and launched himself up to the balcony. I immediately went to the bathroom to get myself ready for the special group of people who have become a part of our lives. I have to put my problems aside for now and think of the people I'll be seeing today. Our visit was great. Everyone was surprised and delighted with the candy and flowers. When we left, I had a sense of well-being; it cheered me to see how happy they were. I felt a sense of contentment. I was eagerly looking forward to the rest of my weekend. When we got back to the car, I sowed the seed for my devious plan and sat back to wait for it to germinate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I was wearing a sheer black camisole and panty set with an adjustable lace up the front. The panty was tiny. It fit under my belly with ties at the sides; this could even be used after my pregnancy because of the adjustable ties on the panty and the lacing on the camisole. I stepped out of the bedroom and dropped my bathrobe. Before it hit the floor he was in front of me.

"My sexy wife, where do you find these things? I thought I loved seeing you in your corsets but your pregnancy lingerie are driving me crazy. This is even sexier than the red one. I might have to find a way to keep you pregnant forever."

He ran his hands over my stomach and a shiver went through me. No, he's not going to get the upper hand here, this is my night. Actually it's my weekend.

"Edward, I want to try something."

"What's left to try? We've done just about every."

"Now that Carlisle wants me to go on bed rest, I'm afraid he might want us to stop having sex and there's something you've done to me that I haven't had a chance to try on you yet." I had planned to try this anyway but using that as an excuse will probably work to my benefit. My plan not work unless he promised to be good.

"Something I did to you."

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was one of the greatest experiences we've had."

"And you want to return the favor?"

"Yes."

"Is this going to make you happy?"

"Yes, I'll even promise to submit to bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy without a fight – no arguing, no complaining just sunny smiles as the whole family treats me like a porcelain doll." This is exactly what I said I didn't want. Now I'm offering it to him on a silver platter. I know he wouldn't be able to resist because he's getting what he wanted all along; I was lucky to get the past two months. We knew it might come to this so there's nothing I could do. Putting myself at risk by being stubborn was not an option because from the beginning I promised him that my health was the number one priority. I wouldn't be inconveniencing anyone so what woman in her right mind would pass up a few weeks in bed. Especially knowing how much they want to spoil me. I get to be treated like a queen and I'll get to do everything I want to Edward tonight. Still, I had to hide these thoughts from him so I tried to look like a martyr while he pretended to think about my offer.

"If this is going to make both of us happy and you want to do it badly enough to agree to bed rest, then I have to say yes."

I had the biggest grin on my face, I wanted to jump up and down but that was impossible with my stomach so I settled for a little jig. I still had to make him promise because once he promised to let me do something it would be hard for him to back out.

"You have to promise me that no matter how ridiculous you think I'm being that you'll submit."

"I promise. I'll let you do anything you want."

"Good."

I stood in front of him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He tried to unlace my cami but I batted his hands away.

"This is my night."

I continued unbuttoning his shirt. Placing kisses on his chest and stomach as I revealed more of his perfect body. When his shirt was hanging open, I ran my hands over his stomach, slowly moving up to his chest, following my fingers with my tongue. I licked his nipples, playing with them a little - enjoying the sound of his growls.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing them into his sleeves and guiding his shirt off his shoulders, sliding my hands down his arms. Instead of letting it slip to the floor, I threw the shirt across the room causing him to chuckle. I took his hand kissing my way up from his finger tips to his shoulder, moving across his chest to the other side and kissing my way down his other arm, sucking each finger before stepping back to admire his naked chest.

I walked around him. I couldn't resist the bare expanse of his back so I caressed, licked and kissed my way from one shoulder to the next, then ran my tongue down his spine ending at his pants waist. I circled around him again, this time, sticking my fingers into his waist band, trailing a path from the small of his back to the button on his pants. Each time he made a grab for me, I batted his arms away reminding him of his promise to submit to me.

I unbuckled his belt, slowly pulling it out of the loops and tossing it aside. I stared up at him, by the look on his face, I could see how hard he was trying to control the urge to throw me on the bed and ravish me. That look made me feel powerful, knowing that I had complete control over this super human who could snap me in two with a flick of his hands. Still staring at him, I unbutton his pants. I unzipped him slowly, watching his erection twitch the further my fingers and the zipper went but I ignored the huge bulge in his pants. Torturing him, actually I was torturing both of us. All this touching and kissing was arousing me as much as I knew I was arousing him. I had an acute ache deep inside me but I was on a mission.

Using the palms of my hands inside his boxers, I started slipping both his boxers and his pants off his hips. His cock sprang out like a jack in the box when I pushed his pants and boxers further down his legs. I desperately wanted to put it in my mouth but I refrained from that impulse. I continued on my path down his legs, bending as far as my stomach would allow. Then I took my foot and pushed it the remaining few feet until it pooled at his feet. I motioned for him to step out of it. Obediently, he took his feet out and imitating my moves he kicked it across the room. We both laughed but the sexual tension increased dramatically. He was standing there, completely naked. Hard as a rock and I'm not talking about his arms or legs. His erection was standing proudly with a little drop of liquid at the tip. I reached out a finger, wiped off the little bead of moisture, looked into his eyes and licked my finger before sticking it in my mouth and sucking on it. That little taste inflamed me even more. I heard the growl rumbling in his chest as his eyes became completely black.

I took his hand and walked him to the bed.

"I want you spread eagle on the bed." He raised his eyebrows but did what he was told. I walked to the bathroom, returning with my bag of tricks, I pulled out two pairs of stay ups. I felt his eyes – watching my every move. My skin was tingling from wanting him to touch me. I moved to the foot of the bed, I pulled his foot into position and tied it to the post; moving to the other foot to do the same.

"Sweetheart, you know that I could break free easily. There is no material that could hold me and even if you invented such a material, I could break the bed without trying." He said with that smug look on his face.

"Edward, we both know how strong you are, that's why I made you promise to submit. It's 'mind over matter' as the saying goes. You will pretend to be a human and that these knots are strong enough to hold you in place. You will not destroy the furniture because we would have to come up with a good enough excuse to explain the destruction plus you risk someone coming to investigate from the noise that would make." As I talked, I moved to the head of the bed and secured his hands. I stopped to survey my handiwork. My beautiful, vampire husband was tied to a four poster bed completely at my mercy.

"Don't move." I warned as I moved to the middle of the room.

I did a striptease. Doing some shoulder shrugs and little wiggles as I slowly unlaced the front of my cami, doing a little hide and seek with the material over my hard nipples before taking it off, twirling it above my head then tossing it in the direction of his clothes. I pulled one string, then the other on my panty, holding it in front of me then removing my hands so it could fall to the floor revealing my nicely trimmed pubic area which was shaped into a heart.

His eyes grew large as I revealed myself.

"Bella, are you trying to kill me? Here I am tied up, you've given me the sexiest striptease and I can't do anything about it because I promised to submit to you. I knew you would be the death of me one day." He flopped back down on the bed, breathing deeply. I could see his lips moving. He was either talking himself through this or like that first day in the meadow, he was singing to himself to calm down.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you." I said moving closer to give him a searing kiss. It took all my control to keep from climbing on the bed and sitting on that rock hard cock but I wanted to prolong this.

After feasting my eyes on his nakedness, I moved to the next step in my plans. While I was in the bathroom changing, I plugged in the heating element for the hot stone massage kit. I walked to the bathroom and came back with the stones wrapped in a large silk scarf. I got on the bed and made a cross with the stones across him chest and down his stomach. I used the extra stones to run over his arms and legs, massaging the warmth into his muscles – from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet. Switching my position so every inch of exposed skin was treated to the feel of the hot stones. I refrained from touching him with my hands. It was just the smooth stones running over his body. When the stones got cold, I returned them to the heating element.

I used the now empty scarf as my next toy. I trailed the ends all over him. He was growling but true to his word, he didn't break his binds. Both our breathing was accelerated. All my senses were alive. I was already feeling euphoric and we haven't done anything yet. Through all the massaging with the stones and the teasing with the scarf, I went close to his erection but didn't touch it. Going around the base, watching it twitch as his growls and moans became more frequent but ignoring it completely.

After I finished torturing him, I climbed back on the bed; giving him a searing kiss before I moved down to sit on his stomach. I ran my fingertip and nail over his chest – alternating between the softness from my finger tips and the hardness of my nails. Going up and down from his collar bone to where I was sitting just above his groin – I could almost feel it touching my back. My skin felt alive. If I moved back a little we could both be happier but I was enjoying the buildup.

I felt his muscles twitching beneath me even as he tried to keep still. I decided not to push my luck so I repositioned myself on his thighs. I took his engorged cock in my hands. Watching it weep and pulse. I ran my fingers over the length and kissed the head, licking all around it. Enjoying the taste of his precum. Then I realized I had a problem. My stomach was making it difficult for me to do down on him like I planned and I wanted to give him more than a hand job. I crawled out of bed and got a few pillows putting them under his ass to elevate his hips. I figured with the pillows and me kneeling, I would be in perfect position. One problem; he doesn't like to see me on my knees. Before getting back on the bed, I took the silk scarf and used it as a blindfold.

I got back on the bed and started again. I took him in my hands, placing a kiss on the head as an apology for the aborted first attempt. I started pumping and squeezing it, then I ran my thumb over the red, swollen head pressing on it a little. I pass my tongue under the head, following that ridge all around then I suck the head into my mouth, sucking with wild abandon. He growled louder so both of us were back in the game.

I started sucking the head harder. I took more of him in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down while my hand was pumping what I couldn't get in my mouth. I was moaning as my own pleasure increased. I was so turned on; I could feel the moisture dripping down my legs. I had to squeeze my tights together, trying to relief the pressure.

I licked him up and down and around, making my way to his balls to suck on them. Then I went back to my prize, taking him in, feeling the head hit the back of my throat taking him deeper than I've ever done before. Sucking, pumping and moaning. He started pumping his hips up and down. I matched his movements, bouncing my head up and down in time with his hips. Letting him use my mouth the way he would use my pussy. Although his thrusts were controlled and not as wild as he could get, this is not something he would normally allow, either he was so far gone or the lack of sight was making him reckless. Whatever the reason, we were both having a good time. I sucked harder and squeezed his balls once more.

I felt his cock expand in my mouth and tasted more precum. I exposed my teeth the next time I raised my head and dragged my teeth along his length, when I got to the tip, I gave the head a little nip. That threw him over the edge. Unlike most man who would probably not enjoy the feel of my teeth, that actually heightens the sensations for him. He's hard enough for it to be exciting. I guess it would be similar for a man who was into rough sex. Only, I could never bite him too hard for fear of breaking my teeth but little nips and the feel of my fingernails usually sends him spiraling.

Since his hands were tied, he couldn't pull me away so I sucked and greedily swallowed every drop of his cold seed enjoying the taste as my mouth came alive.

I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted his now or I would explode so I pulled the pillows out and threw them on the floor. I crawled up the bed to remove his blindfold because I wanted to see his eyes for this part. While I was at it, I decided to untie his arms because as much as I love taking control and using his body for my pleasure, I love feeling his hands on me.

I moved back down the bed. We stared at each other as I slowly lowered myself on his erection – good thing about having a vampire lover is he's always ready for more. I could feel my juices coating him, making it easier for me to take him deeper until he was fully sheathed inside me – my body stretching to accommodate him. Still enjoying the power of being in control, I rode him. Going up and down over and over. He was matching me move for move. Pumping his hips up, thrusting into me.

Now that his hands were free, they were all over me, my legs, my stomach and my breasts. When he reached my breasts, tweaking and twisting my nipples, I threw my head back and picked up my pace. Riding him harder, chanting his name, moaning and groaning. I continued to push us closer to the edge. I was close to my orgasm. I was in a frenzy. He put his hands on my hips and kept me still as he pumped his hips faster and faster. His cock was hitting me in the perfect spot while he found my clit and started rubbing circles around the hardened nub. A few minutes of this and we were both cumming. I balanced myself on his hip feeling my muscles convulsing around him.

"Can I untie my legs now?" I nodded and in the blink of an eye he was loose. Then the next minute I was lifted from his lap but before I had a chance to complain, I was impaled again only this time, I wasn't facing him. He moved around a bit laying sideways on the bed.

"Sweetheart, look up."

I had no idea what he was up to but I sucked in my breath by what I saw both of us, joined, looking at each other in the mirror.

"This position is called the reverse cowgirl." He whispered in my ear. His cold breath sending a shiver of intense pleasure through me. There was something erotic about watching us in the mirror.

His hands were all over my body. There were no restrictions from my stomach as the previous position. He caressed my breasts, my stomach, my arms and legs. He kissed my ears, sucking and nibbling on my lobes; blowing in my ears. He kissed and licked his way up and down my neck, placing kisses along my shoulders and turning my head to place a kiss on my lips. At first I thought this would not be as intimate as the traditional cowgirl position but it was very sensual. Feeling his naked chest against my back when he wasn't running his fingers up and down my back. Feeling his hands all over me and the added bonus of staring at each other in the mirror. Plus I could from this angle, I could touch us where we were joined, heightening his pleasure as much as he was increasing the blaze inside me.

This time, we took our time, going at a slower pace. All the urgency was gone with the first orgasm, we were enjoying the feel of being joined. Grinding against each other; our hips circling, prolonging the moment. I laid my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes. His scent was enveloping me while his arms now encircled me. Wrapping me tightly in his arms. One hand on my stomach the other across my breast. It was a slow steady ride. I was lost in a sea of sensations. Almost overwhelmed at the feelings inside me. Everywhere we touched my skin tingled. As my pleasure increased, my heart rate picked up. He started thrusting his hips. slow and steady. I caressed his sides, along his arms and legs. Moving to his groin, rolling his balls in my hands before giving them a squeeze.

He bit my neck, sending both of us over that precipice. I was screaming. He had to cover my mouth to keep some of the sounds out. Wave after waves of pleasure rushed through me. I was shaking like a leaf. My muscles were clamped down tightly around him. Each squirt of his seed pushed me higher and higher. I couldn't tell if it was one intense orgasm or multiple orgasms. The pleasure was exquisite. He lowered his back on the bed and rolled to his side taking me with him till we were spooned.

He kissed the side of my mouth and along my cheeks. Whispering words of love. Rubbing my stomach because the intense contractions woke up the babies who were kicking and poking around wanting to get some attention too. There were no words to describe how I felt at that moment. If my life ended right then, it would have been worth it. I was on top of the world. Compared to how I was feeling this morning, this was a complete 180 degree turn around. Through all the myriad of emotions, was the excitement and ecstasy from the experience.

I was ecstatic. I got to experiment with him and he let me. Although he took over at the end, it was a fulfilling experience for both of us. Hopefully, we could still have gentle lovemaking for the next few weeks, if not I'll have this weekend and our other two Valentines celebrations fresh in my mind.

"Sweetheart, there are no words to describe how I feel." He whispered. I smiled. I was too tired and emotionally drained to carry on a intelligent conversation right now but if he planned to do all the talking, that was good with me.

"I knew that with a flick of my wrist I could switch positions and overpower you but as much as I wanted to break my binds, having to submit to you and watching you take control, well that was extremely erotic. You were so sensual. So beautiful. It made me want you more. Is this how you felt on our wedding night?"

I nodded.

"Then I have to agree. This was one of the greatest experiences. I think it made my top ten and don't think I don't know you were on your knees but I did promise to let you do whatever you wanted."

I giggled. "We'll have to revisit that list another time. I'm pooped." I said yawning.

He chuckled as he pulled the comforter over us. Tucking me in and snuggling in for the night.

The next morning, after breakfast, I surprised Edward by heading in the direction of the spa for our couple's massages. He definitely didn't expect this since I gave him his hot stone massage last night. I was so relaxed from the massage I fell asleep as soon as we got back to the room. Edward ordered me a late lunch when I woke up and fed me in front of the fireplace. The remainder of the day was spent in our room. We opted to go home Sunday night so neither of us would miss class on Monday. I was very happy. Everything went as planned, falling into place similar to our impromptu day at that other inn. Except here, I was the one in control and we got a nice spa day out of it.

All in all, another beautiful experience to add to our list of extravagant weekend getaways. I think the timing of this one was perfect. It served to calm me down and made me face my fears of becoming an invalid with this pregnancy. I made my peace with it last night with the realization that it was going to be a three or four week pamper fest for me and if the time we spend in our room today was indicative of what my bed rest was going to be like, then I'm eagerly awaiting it. I don't know why I needed Edward to remind me, _'think of all the hours_ _we've spent in bed voluntarily, why the next few weeks have to be any different? We've always had a sensual relationship; I will not let anyone take that away from us_.' That took away the last doubts at the back of my mind. That little fear that he would go back to the way he was after New Year's. It will be like a second or third honeymoon. There is nothing better than spending hours in bed with my inventive, insatiable husband. What was I worried about?

* * *

><p>Edward's poems –<p>

My Princess, My Wife - Jason D. Megary – w w w . lovepoemsandquotes . C o m /LovePoem38 . h t m l

Happy Valentine, My Love & To Be an Angel, One Need Not Have Wings written by Nicholas Gordon - both poems found on the following site.

w w w . loveletterbox . C o m


	59. Chapter 59

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 59

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

March 3

After all the Valentines celebrations, I kept my promise and went on complete bed rest. The bathroom was the only place I walked to. A little folding table was set up next to my side of the bed so I could roll it over to use my laptop or keep extra drinks, snacks and an ice bucket. My temperature seems to be rising more frequently so if Edward was not around, I munched on ice.

Edward and I had another argument about him finishing out the semester. I still insisted he attend his classes. I'm still signing in for my classes so there was no reason why he should sit out. March 7, will be the last day for classes before finals. Then finals were from March 10 to 14. Something between now and then, I'll hear from my professors about taking my exams. I'm already preparing for finals because I want to get good grades so Edward and our siblings are very helpful in grilling on the material we covered this semester. School was a break from the monotony of being in bed all day. We didn't sign up for any spring classes because we want to see how things will work out with the babies before we make any plans.

The entire family's made it their mission to keep me from getting bored. Now that our room is no longer off limits, they're always in here playing games, watching movies, helping me study or just hanging out until Edward kicks them out. He's getting more and more territorial. I don't know what he'll do when he has to share me with two demanding babies. Maybe that's why he wants me all to himself as much as possible.

Since my bed rest started, Edward dutifully massages me every day to help with circulation – or so he says. Flexing my legs and arms the way you would do with someone who can't walk then he'd massage oil into all my major muscles and my belly. Of course, that leads to other more sensual pursuits. That is usually the highlight of my day, no matter how I'm feeling, after my massage, I'm usually on cloud nine. We don't do anything crazy. It's always nice and gentle but I don't mind. I know the closer we get to the birth we have to be extra careful. This time I know it's not because he's afraid of hurting me or the baby; it's only a precaution. We are too close to put either me or the babies in jeopardy.

I had tons of pillows, including a body pillow and a cushiony thing that I would sit against to support my back with arm rests – it looked like the top of an armchair but after a few days in bed, it was hard to find a comfortable position. No matter how many pillows I used, I tossed and turned all night. The fact that my stomach kept getting bigger and the little football players inside me were kicking more and more was not helping.

I remembered how cushy the armchairs in the game room were so Edward brought one to our room.

"Oh, this is great." I hit the switch on the side and reclined. It was like sitting on a cloud. The leather was soft and smooth and the cushions were overstuffed. "I could hug whoever bought this chair." I said and stretch out; soon I was drifting off to sleep. I spent the night in the chair.

In the morning, Carlisle suggested a water bed.

"A water bed? Do they still make them?" This is something you see in old movies.

"Yes, they are still around and there are many health benefits to using one. The natural floatation principles of a waterbed cause the effects of weightlessness and for the mattress to conform to your body and you'll be able to sleep in any position even on your back or stomach if you chose. The modern ones come in a variety of styles."

"I enjoyed laying on my back in the pool when I went to that class with Esme. It would be nice to do that again." I said longingly.

We went online and did research on waterbeds. There were lots of companies selling waterbed mattresses and the decisions about the thickness of the mattress, hard side or soft side beds, free low, semi-waveless and waveless and choice of mattress tops. It was almost mind boggling. In the end we chose a softside free flow bed with a memory foam top and of course we had to get a kit to treat the water, add or remove water and whatever else you need to do to maintain the mattress. The company we ordered from guaranteed the mattress would leave their warehouse in three days and they used Fedex so we got it in no time.

When the mattress arrived and it was set up, it looked like a regular mattress. Edward had to unzip the top and show me what they called the bladder with the water. He plugged in the heater, made the bed and gently lifted me and placed me in the middle of the huge mattress.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh this is great, come in." He climbed on the bed and it jiggled a little. It was like being in the pool again.

"This is great. Now I know what all the hype was about. It's so comfortable. I may never get out of bed again." I was very excited about our new mattress. It was so different from the one we were using before.

"That's a very good idea because I'd like nothing better." We turned to each other and one thing led to the next. The bed was christened within an hour of being set up.

When our siblings came up, we were all on the bed giggling while Emmett made lewd jokes about sex on a waterbed. They were all sitting on the edge using their hands to gently make the water move so I felt like a kid on a bouncer.

Then Emmett yelled, "dibs".

"Dibs on what?" Jasper asked the question that was on all our minds. I looked at Edward and he had a smile on his face but he refused to enlighten us.

"When Bella has the babies and they don't need the waterbed anymore, I have dibs."

"How do you know I wouldn't want to keep it?" I asked doing his trademark eyebrow wiggle.

We laughed at the shocked look on his face and went back to playing on our new mattress. It reminded me of a bunch of five year olds jumping around on a mattress. Thank God they had more sense than to attempt jumping on this one but their harmless game of bouncing Bella was fun and the babies seem to be enjoying the rocking motion.

I had no trouble sleeping after that. I could lay on my back or on my side. I was not restricted and turning was not a problem. There was no pressure on any part of my body so no more sleeping in the armchair; as comfortable as it was, I missed curling up in bed with my husband. I didn't mind the wiggling of the mattress. I thought it was fun. We had the option to get a mattress with two water chambers to minimize the movement or regulate the firmness or temperature to suit each person but Edward didn't care about any of that. Whatever firmness I wanted was good enough for him. The mattress was enclosed in a frame with a sturdy side so I could get in and out of bed easily and with the heater, even Edward was nice and warm. When I was overheated there was no need for the heat but at other times it was nice to feel the warm water under me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Alice and I discussed christening outfits a few times since I got pregnant but there was no rush but after I was confined to my room, we realized the time was close. I wanted something old fashioned or unique so we spent hours scouring the internet. Finally we found a site called Smocked Treasures that created custom made outfits. I saw this adorable gown called The Hail Mary Christening Gown. It was an exquisite custom made christening gown with the Hail Mary prayer embroidered around the bottom hemline. You could customize it with your choice of embroidered cross, choose long or short sleeves and what material you wanted it made in. The choices were white or ivory in shantung, satin, cotton batiste, linen batiste, Irish Linen, silk dupione and cotton sateen – we chose the white satin. It had gorgeous heart Venice lace on the hem and sleeves along with scalloped lace with pink ribbon accents. There was a double row of heart shaped buttons on the back yoke to adjust the size and the skirt portion is open down the back to allow for easier changings and the ability to spread the skirt out fully for beautiful portraits. It comes with a matching bonnet with lace, an embroidered cross and a cotton slip which can be personalized with baby's name and christening date. The christening date was set for April 1 and although I decided to go with Antonia and Elizabeth for a girl. I still couldn't decide if I was using Elizabeth or Antonia as the first name. After the baby is born and I see her, I'll decide which name fits her best. I could send the garment back to have it personalized or I'm sure Alice would be happy to do it. They had a similar outfit for boys but the top was made differently – no lace or frills. Edward wouldn't care what I dress his son in but I know Emmett and Jasper would take offense to their nephew wearing a christening gown.

Macy's had an adorable baby boy tuxedo christening outfit with matching bonnet. It had a tuxedo jacket with three-button closure, satin collar button-down shirt with detachable bow tie and the attached pants had an elastic waist with satin striped sides. The pants waist even looked like a tiny pleated cummerbund. It was a miniature white version of one of Edward's tuxedos. He is going to look so handsome and his sister will look adorable especially when she sits and we fluff out the skirt around her to take pictures.

Macy's also had beautiful accessories. I bought two of the blanket and bid sets. It was a beautiful cotton blanket with a fringe and embroidered with a Tonal cross. The bib was satin with the same cross. The cross reminded me of the crosses on our Royal Musketeers Halloween outfits. I also bought two sock and bootie sets. The girl's slip-on booties had ribbon ties with lace trim, a cross embroidered on the front and lace-trim socks with cross embroidery at the side. The boy's set was similar except neither the bootie or socks had lace and the bootie had a tiny shoe lace for the bootie. All the pieces were perfect together.

Surprisingly Alice was not her demanding opinionated self. She gave her opinions on all the outfits I looked at but the final decision was mine. She saw baby necklaces she wanted to buy but she didn't insist I get them. I wouldn't be surprised if she appears with them the morning of the christening. Both sites had express delivery but as expected the stuff we ordered from Macy's came before the dress. I was so excited when Esme brought up the Fedex package but I had her put it on the dresser for when Edward came home from school.

As soon as he walked in the room. I pointed to the package.

"Edward, I have a surprise for you."

"You are getting worse than I am." He grinned. He picked it up, came over to kiss me and settled next to me on the bed.

"Wipe that grin off your face. It's not that kind of surprise." I laughed. He tried to look crestfallen but he couldn't pull it off.

"I can't imagine what it could be if it's not a sexy outfit."

He ripped off the tape on the box and took out the packages, laying them over our legs. The tuxedo, the blanket and bootie sets were just as adorable as they looked on the site.

"A little tux; I never knew they could make them so small. He's going to be so handsome." He leaned over to kiss me. I was grinning from ear to ear at the look on his face. He was glowing. He opened one of the blankets and the bootie sets, still with that grin on his face.

"Sweetheart, these are the most beautiful things I ever saw. They are perfect, I love the little crosses; so appropriate for the occasion. Everything is so soft, so tiny but what is the girl wearing?"

"That didn't come yet. It takes longer because it has to be customized. "

"Customized; did Alice put you up to that?"

"No honey. I wanted this day to be memorable in every way. I found a site that offered made to order christening outfits. I wanted to do this to make the occasion special."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." He said, giving me a gentle kiss.

"You are going to be a perfect daddy. I think you should call Esme to see it. I didn't want to show it to anyone until you saw it."

"Esme, Carlisle, everyone. Bella has something to show you."

They all came in, gushing over the little tux and all the other pieces.

"Isn't this too small?" Emmett asked.

"No baby, it's just the right size."

'You mean it's going to be that tiny?"

"Yes. How long is it going to be that small?"

"We have no idea. Maybe a few months? Why?"

"I don't think I could hold something that small."

"You'll be fine." Rose reassured him. He really looked worried. "Come let's find you some videos so you could get accustomed to the idea. Maybe we could buy a doll to practice with then we could give it to the baby."

They left but he still had that glazed look in his eyes. Knowing Rose, she's going straight to a toy store so he could start practicing or he'll spend the night freaking out.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Feb 25, Edward brought me downstairs so we could watch his Celine Dion DVD on the huge TV in the living room. The whole family joined us giving it more of a concert feel than if we watched it in our room. Looking at the DVD on the huge TV with the surround sound was great.<p>

We had intermission half way through the DVD so I could use the bathroom and get refreshments. In preparation for our 'concert night' Alice bought Bon Bons and sparkling water was added to my homemade juice and poured into a martini glass so I could pretend I was having cocktails. A lot of the songs brought back sweet memories of our time together because she's one of our favorite singers. While we were watching "River Deep, Mountain High" I flashed back to my outfit and Edward's reaction. I looked at him and I could see he was thinking about the same thing. Poor Jasper finally had to bring me back down to earth.

"Bella please, I don't think we'll get to the end of the night if you keep this up." I blushed and giggled.

After the DVD ended, Emmett signed into YouTube and we watched some of her live footage.

When she sang "Man in the Mirror" I listened to the words closely and it reminded me of what we have started to do with our volunteering, donating to charities and taking steps to watch our carbon footprint. As the song said start with "the man in the mirror". I started with myself and like a ripple effect, the whole family has become more involved.

I cried during "My Heart Will Go On". I kept thinking of that young couple, so in love and the tragic ending of the movie. Esme beat Edward to it and put me on her lap to comfort me. I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and I realized that Jasper was projecting my feelings all making them more intense. I went through a whirlwind of emotional highs and lows over the evening.

At the end of the evening, we played the CD and danced to some of the songs before Edward brought me back upstairs. It reminded me of my 18th birthday when we went back to his house and ended the evening dancing to "Because You Love Me" with his family. It was a great evening and a nice change from being in bed all day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being on bed rest for almost two weeks, I was surprised when Edward decided to take me for a drive.

"Sweetheart, I know you're probably getting cabin fever about now so if you sleep for a few hours this afternoon, we'll go out for a while."

I readily agreed. We curled up and he sang to me, lulling me into a deep sleep. As it turned out, I slept the whole afternoon and part of the evening. I woke up well rested. There are times I think he has a way of making me sleep longer. I have no proof but I wouldn't put it pass him.

"Oh, I slept so long, is it too late to go for our drive?"

"No, this is good, it means you could stay up later than normal."

I was excited to leave our room so it didn't matter where we were going. We pulled up in front of a hotel. He gave the keys to the Valet, tucked me into his side and walked through the lobby.

"Are we just having dinner or are we spending the night here?" I asked perplexed.

He just smiled, "you'll see soon enough."

We took the elevator to the lower level. This is getting weirder. It's too late for the spa unless he paid someone to remain open late just for me.

As we got off the elevator, there was a chorus of "Surprise."

I looked around at all their bright happy faces and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. The guys were dressed in tan shorts and crazy Hawaiian shirts, Alice and Rosalie were wearing grass skirts and tiny bikini tops. Esme was wearing a dress in the same material as Carlisle's shirts.

From the smell of the chlorine, I assumed we were going to the pool. When we walked to the room the pool was enclosed in, I came to a complete standstill just inside the door. The room was decorated with baby shower banners – one was a personalized banner (Aloha….. Bella and Edward's Baby shower), paper lanterns, streamers, tropical flowers, and tiki masks, there were pink and blue beach balls in the pool along with a floating chair.

I wondered what was in store for me as I settled in one of the decorated shower chairs next to the gift table.

"It's getting close to your due date so we decided to throw you a baby shower and we heard you talking about your fun at the pool with Esme so we decided a pool party will be best."

"Don't we have enough things for the babies already?" I asked because while we were in New York Alice had bought every baby item in Macy's and she probably went to other stores after she cleaned out their baby department.

"That's why this is called the bare necessities shower. Everyone was told to buy only essential baby stuff plus I suggested they get the babies something from your favorite store." That would explain one of the stacks of gifts on the table. I shook my head, if it was the bare necessities, there would be no useless baby things. How extravagant could they be when given such a short leash?

"Before you open your gifts, you and Edward have to change."

We were given bags and shooed off to the bathroom. I was grumbling and thinking of ways to kill Alice when Edward came to investigate. One look at me and he started laughing. Why did I think the little minx would pick something reasonable?

I had a bikini similar to something I wore on our honeymoon only this one had multi-colored silk flowers over the cups and a grass skirt like she and Rosalie. My entire big belly was exposed because I was wearing the skirt under my belly.

"Honey, it's a pool party. After you open your gifts, you get to sit in that cute chair in the pool or swim around until you get tired. I love seeing your exposed belly. It makes me feel very proud. I feel very manly to think that I'm the cause of that big round belly." He always knows the perfect thing to say to soothe me. He kissed my belly then came up and gave me a hot passionate kiss which we would have continued if the minx didn't start yelling for us to come out or else.

I waddled out to the chair and settled in it again. First I was given gifts from the stack of Tiffany boxes. Esme and Carlisle came over and hung leis around our necks then handed Edward some boxes. I opened them one after the other, ripping into the paper covering them then handing Edward the opened gift and taking the next one. They gave us four three-piece baby sets in porcelain. Each set included a plate, bowl and mug. One set was the distinctive Tiffany's color with a white bow, mimicking the jewelry box with the white ribbon, one had dinosaurs, one had teddy bears and one had a pastel colored design with dragon flies, frogs, ladybugs, caterpillars and blue flowers – more like a dried dandelion you blow to scatter the seeds. The name of the design on the box was Fiddleheads. I had no idea what a Fiddlehead was but it was a pretty design.

I motioned for them to come closer so I could hug them. "These are so beautiful," I said chuckling. "The first one is something I would expect from Edward."

Alice and Jasper were next. They placed more leis around our necks then handed us their gifts. I went through the same routine. They gave us two sterling silver sets with a baby cup, a few silver feeding spoon and fork sets and another box filled with more spoons. Some with hearts, teddy bears, apples, a baseball mitt, ballerina slippers and one even had baby written in French.

I hugged them, thanking them both, "silver utensils?"

"Well you've heard the saying. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Well it will be true in this case for both of them." Alice said.

"Why do we need all those extra spoons?"

"I couldn't decide which design to get so I got them all."

"Ballerina slippers? What if I'm wrong and there's no little girl? Well if I do have more than two babies, we have enough tableware and silverware."

After I said that, it got really quiet as everyone thought of the implications. Lately it's becoming harder to tell if I was only having twins.

I thought back to all my dreams. I was sure there was more than one baby. I was also sure there were a girl and a boy but were there only two? I was still dreaming about a bunch of babies. Sometimes in my dreams I see babies like a litter of puppies, a mother bird feeding a nest of hungry hatchlings or some other cute furry animals nursing. Like last night when I dreamt about being on Isle Esme watching a gang of kids running up and down the beach yelling and screaming but it couldn't be possible. That was just a dream. How many babies could a human have? Does this mean that I'll survive this to have another go at it?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward touched my arm and said, "Did you say something?" in a puzzled tone.

This was strange because Edward and everyone in the family could hear better than the Bionic Man.

He was staring at me looking confused.

"Me?" I asked after a second. "I didn't say anything."

"Did you lift your shield?"

"No"

He moved onto his knees in front of me; his expression suddenly intense. His golden eyes focused on my face.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

I stared at him blankly. "Nothing. What's going on?"

"Say something else," he whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

His face changed again as he placed both of his hands against my huge, round stomach.

He swallowed. "The baby likes the sound of your voice."

There was one short beat of total silence. I could not move a muscle, even to blink. Then—

"Holy crow, you can hear them!" I shouted. In the next second, I winced.

His hand moved to the top peak of my belly and gently rubbed the spot where the baby kicked me.

"Shh," he murmured. "You startled him or her. I can't tell which one of them it is"

I patted the side of my stomach.

"Sorry, baby."

He was listening hard, his head tilted towards my belly.

"What's he thinking now?" I demanded eagerly.

"He or she, is . . ." He paused and looked up into my eyes. His eyes were filled with awe. "He's happy." Edward said in an incredulous voice.

Tears of joy ran down my face. I was so happy that everything was alright with the baby. That we didn't need Carlisle's high tech machine to tell us that the babies or at least one of the babies was doing alright and if one of them was fine then it's only natural to think that both of them or how many of them they are were all doing fine. His face was shining with joy. He was marveling along with me.

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are." I crooned, rubbing my stomach while the tears washed my cheeks.

"How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, of course you're happy."

He rubbed my stomach, his head cocked as he listened, "Hmm."

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does." I was gloating now. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

"He loves us." He said with a sense of wonder. We looked deep into each other's eyes and I'm sure we had the same expression. We were filled with awe and love for the unborn babies inside me and most of all, the love we felt for each other was reflected in the other's eyes. This was a perfect moment.

We had blocked out everyone else and they were sensitive enough to remain in the background giving us those precious moments. Now they all erupted with questions and exclamations of joy.

"You could hear them?"

"Can you tell if it's more than one?"

"Is it a girl? There better be a girl in there?"

I almost felt sorry for the little babies. They'll have to deal with a demanding, shopaholic aunt. If one of them is not a girl, I'm in deep trouble or the little boy will grow up to be a supermodel.

Everyone wanted to speak to my stomach until Edward told them all that the baby likes all our voices. He still wasn't sure if it was one or more than one.

"Why can't you tell if there's a girl in there?" Alice demanded.

"Alice, it's a tiny baby. They're not thinking the way we do. It's just a conscious stream of feelings. Maybe later I'll be able to distinguish between them but for now, I can't and I don't care. I know they are happy and that's enough."

"Does this make up for not hearing Bella?"

"Yes." He didn't have to think about it. His face was glorious with his wide smile.

Again, there were more back slaps and hugs going around. He had that gloating, smug look on his face for the rest of the evening. It was like when we first felt the kick and realized that the baby liked music.

After all the excitement about Edward hearing one of the babies died down, we went back to opening gifts. They were distracted from my earlier musing about the babies with Edward's news. Hopefully, it will stay like that.

Rosalie and Emmett came forward with their leis and gifts. They bought us two silver backed baby brushes, two combs – one with a pink tassel and one with blue and two little silver keepsake boxes.

"You could put a lock of hair or the baby's first tooth or even baby jewelry in it." Rosalie told me.

"No baby jewelry, we know they are going to be growing fast. Let's wait until then they start walking." It would be a total waste of money to buy baby jewelry. Hopefully they'll listen to me and not get carried away when the babies get here.

Next it was time to move on to the other packages. Edward went over to the table and opened those, holding up the contents so I could admire them all.

Esme and Carlisle gave us a pack of cloth diapers and set up a diaper service for us.

"Bella, we know how you feel about saving the environment so we thought this will be a great alternative to disposable diapers." Carlisle said after Edward handed me the envelope with the details about the service.

"Carlisle and Esme thanks so much. I was looking into biodegradable diapers but you beat me to it." I smiled at them. This was great. Now I didn't have to worry about making that choice anymore. I know disposable diapers are more convenient and the babies would be growing fast so they wouldn't need diapers for long but I was still reluctant to use the regular diapers.

Next, Edward held up a gift set wrapped in tulle with a pretty bow. He read the card that explained the contents.

_"The Eco-Friendly Cradle includes items that soothe multiple senses to help your children sleep better. The products in this cradle are made using eco-friendly material and/or bring much needed attention to endangered animals. A portion of your purchase will benefit Conservation International._

_Features:_

_Eco-Friendly Holiday Gift Cradle_

_Dozy Dolphin – Award winning plush toy, plays four soothing sounds - made with bamboo fibers_

_Polar Cuddle Cub – Award winning plush toy gently shivers to provide comforting touch - made with soy fibers_

_Twilight Sea Turtle - Award winning plush toy, projects stars in three soothing colors_

_Limited edition bamboo blanket with baby dolphin"_

_Bella and Edward, we were under strict instructions to get something useful. This looked perfect. _

_Jasper and Emmett,_

_Who says only women know how to shop. _

We laughed at the last sentence. I'm sure if they didn't buy something appropriate Alice would have returned it and picked something herself.

"I see we're keeping to my animal theme. Polar bear blanket, plush dolphin, turtle and polar bear and I like the fact that this purchase will benefit a charity, plus it's made from all natural fibers but what is a Twilight sea turtle anyway?"

"Well the sea turtle is a nocturnal animal so I guess that and the colors used are where the name came from. According to the site, the Twilight Turtle projects a complete starry night sky onto the walls and ceiling of a room. You could choose from three soothing color options – blue, green, and amber – to create magical, tranquil environments that are ideal for helping children of all ages ease into a restful sleep." Jasper explained. "We wanted to give you something meaningful. Something you would approve of."

The girls and the guys' gifts were perfectly coordinated. Edward held up their gift and read the card.

_"Bamboo lullabag – Safer, wearable blanket promotes longer sleep time by allowing baby to stay at the same comfortable temperature all night._

_Cradle includes both small size (0-6 months) and large size (6-18 months) Bamboo lullawrap – For swaddling newborns_

_Bamboo burp cloths – extra large size, set of two_

_Baby turtle – adorable plush rattle_

_Benefits of bamboo fabric: Ultra soft and naturally hypoallergenic - won't irritate even the most sensitive skin. Most renewable resource on the planet and 100% biodegradable, Antibacterial, antifungal, anti-static and softer than cotton"_

_To Bella and Edward,_

_I saw what the guys were going to buy so I went on the same site and got our gift. We know you'll love it._

_Alice and Rose."_

"You are the best. I couldn't ask for a better family." I could picture Jasper and Emmett arguing about what to get and Alice just telling Rosalie what she was buying and Rosalie just going along with her.

They have taken up my causes and are just as enthusiastic about them as I am. Now it's not just donating money through the Cullen Foundation, they're volunteering with me and took environmental classes at college our first semester. It's funny because the reason I became so conscious of the environment and the plight of the less fortunate and needy was because of my talk with Esme about the work the Cullen Foundation was doing. It's like planting a sapling and watching it grow into a huge tree. Again, I felt proud to be bringing these new lives into my extraordinary family.

Of course they were two of everything. After we were finished opening gifts, there was a pile of giftwrap and discarded bags on the ground. Rosalie fashioned a hat using a paper plate and taping pieces of tissue, gift bags, bows and wrapping paper on it. She took some curling ribbon and made a chin strap. I had to wear it while they took pictures.

I hugged everyone again and tried not to cry. I thought the gift giving was over but Alice dashed off and came back with another bag which she handed to Edward.

"This one is for you." She said, grinning. It's from all of us."

He stared at her; I guess he was trying to read her mind. He pulled the gift out of the bag, reading out loud.

"A new daddy tool belt – because real men change diaper too!" He ripped the plastic, took the tool belt out and wrapped it around his waist. There was big white button with a cartoon looking stork carrying a baby; around the stork was written "New Daddy Toolbelt For Hands -on Dads!" in red letters. He pinned the badge proudly to his shirt and started reading the list of included items. As he read from the list he pulled each item out of a pocket and displayed it like a game show hostess.

**_Safety and necessary equipment for Dad:_**

_Eye protection goggles (safety glasses)_

_Hearing protection aids (ear plugs)_

_Hand protective film (disposable gloves)_

_Nose/face protection unit (surgical mask)_

_Arms Length Gripper (metal tongs)_

_Handy Daddy Tips sheet_

The more he read from the list, the more hilarious it became because he was also demonstrating the use of his safty equipment. He was standing before us wearing safety googles, ear plugs, disposable gloves and the surgical mask as he read and displayed the remainding items_._

**_Essential Diaper Changing Supplies:_**

_2 disposable Tush Wipes (wipes for baby's tush)_

_2 flexible shielding pads (disposable changing pads)_

_Baby distraction device (pacifier)_

_Protective Barrier Cream (diaper cream)_

_Absorbent Odor Control Powder (baby powder)_

_2 bio-waste collection units (diapers)_

_2 disposable waste containers (disposable diaper bags)_

_2 decontamination wipes (anti-bacterial hand wipes)_

After he finished reading the list, he showed us the step-by-step diaper changing instructions and using a bottle of water as the baby he proceeded to change the diaper. He pricked the bottle to make a stream of water spurt up into his face to depict a baby boy peeing while getting his diaper changed. At that point, he stopped and explained the importance of his safety goggles because none of the 'pee' got in his eyes. Tears were streaming down my face. I was clutching my side and if my belly wasn't so big, I would be doubled up on the floor. How the little minx kept this away from him is a mystery.

It made me so happy to see him act like a carefree teenager. No one expected him to take it as far as he did. That's why it was so funny. Even Carlisle and Esme got a good laugh out of his demonstration.

After opening the gifts, it was dinner time. I was served a banquet of traditional Luau foods. Each dish had the name and a little description about the food.

Taro rolls – made from taro flour which gave it that distinctive purple color.

Cold potato salad made from dark purple Hawaiian sweet potatoes.

Chicken long rice – a rice dish served with pieces of chicken.

Poi , the traditional Hawaiian staple. It is a starch dish made by pounding boiled taro roots and mixing with water until it reaches a smooth consistency.

Deep fried filets of tasty, flakey white fish and baked Mahi Mahi.

Kalua pua'a, - roast pork

There was also a beautiful fruit salad inside two pineapple halves. I looked at the list of fruits and wondered where the rest were. I guess they would be added to my vegetable juices next week. There were chunks of pineapple, mango and apples, papaya slices, watermelon, cantaloupe, and honeydew balls, grapes and strawberries and a dusting of coconut flakes over it all. The colors were as vibrant as my Valentines roses.

"Where did you find Luau foods?"

"We went to the Polynesian Cultural Center website and they had a list of foods to serve at a Luau and recipes."

I ate a sampling of each delicious dish and drank pineapple juice. While I was lazing around in my floatable chair, I picked on fruit salad. I think my stomach stretched another 2 cm.

As if I wasn't self-conscious enough about my exposed belly, my siblings thought up a new torture. Someone, probably the minx bought some kind of body paint so they took turns drawing and writing on my stomach as I floated around the pool. Each of my siblings would create a design, pictures would be taken of their handiwork then a few minutes later, it was erased as another sibling created their design. This went on until all of them had a turn. I felt like a circus freak but they were happy and it was nice being here out of the house so I was content, plus I'd do anything to see Edward acting like the seventeen year old he's frozen at but tries to keep under wraps.

I actually took a short nap in my floating chair. Luckily, no mischief was done to me or my protruding belly while I was unconscious.

"How long can we stay?" I asked when I woke up. I was in no hurry to end this idyllic time.

"The spa doesn't open until 6 in the morning so we have all night." I giggled. I know they could stay up frolicking in the pool all night but I'll pass out in a few hours.

Edward and I stayed until after one. Although I slept all afternoon and took a cat nap in the pool, I was getting tired again. Esme said she would pack up the gifts and she and Carlisle would bring them home. Our siblings were going to stay a little longer. They were having fun. This was even better than the pool at the YMCA because I was spending the time having fun with my family. Carlisle promised to rent the pool another weekend so we could all came back or start membership for all of us at the YMCA, this way we could go to the pool anytime we want. He said it was a good way for me to exercise because even if I just lay on my back and did little kicks to move from one end to the other, it was good for me and the babies and it wasn't putting any strain on stomach, my back or legs and I definitely didn't have to worry about tipping over.

After Edward strapped me in, he held my hands and placed something in my palms.

"Bella, I know I promised not to buy you anything baby related until the babies get here but I had to get you a baby shower gift too."

I should have known that he would not miss an opportunity to give me something also. It was gold charm. A rocking horse with diamonds and a baby cup with the letters ABC on it.

"Honey, this is gorgeous." I held his face in my hands and gave him a gentle kiss. "You are the best husband in the whole world." He shook his head and chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The day after the shower, Esme came with another gift.

I was walking back to my bed with my hand under my stomach to help with that pulling feeling I get when I stand up.

"Are you in pain? Should you be getting out of bed?"

"I'm not in pain; I feel the weight of my stomach pulling down when I stand up. Supporting it with my hands, help with the discomfort. I think my belly grew to twice the size it was last week." I joked.

"I'll see what we could get to help with that." She said and handed me the package. I ripped into it. I'm becoming an expert at opening gifts. "I didn't want to give you this at the shower but I know this is something you're worried about."

"A breast pump?"

"Well, even if you make it through the pregnancy as a human, you think you're having twins so it may be hard to nurse both of them at one, also if the baby can't understand at first, we wouldn't want him to bite you so using a pump and a bottle will be a good idea."

"Esme, that's great. I know breast milk is best for the babies so any how they could get the milk, would be good."

I read the directions and we talked about the advantages of pumping milk with our special babies and the proper way to store the milk if you're not using it immediately.

The next day she came back and handed me another little package.

"I thought this might help with the pressure you feel when you stand up." She handed me a maternity support belt. We took it out of the bag and she helped me adjust it. It had a strap under the belly and one on top and it had Velcro closures so it was adjustable.

"That little thing makes such a difference." I was surprised at how it actually supported my belly. I didn't feel like gravity was pulling my belly to the floor.

"Do you still use the oil to help prevent stretch marks?"

"Yes, every day I rub it on after my shower, then Edward rubs vitamin E oil on my skin when he does my 'physical therapy.'" I couldn't help blushing and giggling at the same time.

She smiled, "Good, you have beautiful skin, we want to keep it that way. Although if you did get stretch marks, I'm sure the venom will clear it up but just in case you remain human after this, I'm sure you'd like to wear a bikini."

"Esme, it's so nice having you in my life. You are so thoughtful and considerate. I don't know how I would have made it through this without you." We hugged and moved on to other things because she saw me tearing up.

That is how the last two weeks went by. I didn't have time to moan about being under house arrest or get bored and I know the next few weeks will be the same. There are still so many things I have to do in the coming weeks. I have to call Charlie and Renee because I want them both here as soon as the babies come so they wouldn't miss out on seeing them as newborns and there are decisions Alice is dying for me to make about a little christening get together. Being pregnant is a full time job. Woman should be paid to do this.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Disclaimer - All songs listed in this chapter are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels.


	60. Chapter 60

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 60

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Smurfiest & JTStyle for a suggestion made at the beginning of the story.

bamagal110 – thanks for the new word with super. I had to use it. I liked your idea of Emmett teasing Edward about having super **** so I stole it. It fits in perfectly in this chapter. LOL

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Carlisle's machine came today. He and Edward were anxious to see what was going on inside me so they spent hours setting it up and testing the equipment as much as they could without me. Once everything was set, he came for me and carried me into the hospital room. Carlisle was my doctor and we've talked about all sorts of personal things and he examined me on numerous occasions before and during the pregnancy but he has never done an internal exam of me. Even in a vampire household where there is little privacy, the line was drawn and I have no idea if it was his wish or Edward's but that's how things stood so I was not surprised that Edward was the one manning the piece of equipment that was going inside of me. Carlisle was facing the monitor waiting patiently. Sometimes I forget that Edward went to medical school. This type of equipment probably didn't exist back them but he could read a manual and learn how to operate even the most complex equipment.

I was laying on the bed with my knees bent and feet in the stirrups, a sheet was draped over my lap; Edward showed me the ultrasound wand – it looked like a small dildo. He explained what he was going to do and reminded me to relax and tell him if anything felt uncomfortable. He put a condom on the device and covered it with gel. I tried not to giggle and I was glad he couldn't read my mind but the smirk on his face made me aware that he could sense the shift in my emotions and has a pretty good idea what I was thinking about. I was the one doing this - I couldn't image anyone else getting that personal.

"I'm going to insert this wand. If it works, we'll see the pictures on the monitor immediately." Edward explained.

"This has a Doppler so it should help us hear the baby's heartbeat and hopefully we'll see the placenta to monitor the growth of the babies. If we could see the placenta we'll be able to see if the babies are normal." Carlisle added. Then he mentioned something about interactive 3D rendering and Real Time 4D images.

The wand was inserted - it felt much better than the exam from my last GYN visit. Maybe it feels better because I'm able to relax - having Edward doing this, made a big difference. I craned my neck to see what was happening on the monitor.

Even before we saw the babies, we heard the sound of heartbeats. I was so excited I started crying.

"Is it supposed to be so fast?" It sounded like a stampede.

"Yes, this is normal, about 180 BPM." Carlisle said. I don't think he even needed to monitor to verify this. I'm sure everyone in the house could hear it.

Carlisle and Edward gave each other one of those looks again.

"What's going on?

"We're hearing more than two heart beats; there seem to be an echo. When we see the placenta we'll be able to tell if it's just an echo or if you really are carrying supertwins."

"Supertwins?"

"Triplets or quads or quintuplets."

"You mean there could be more than two?" I know I dream about lots of babies but I never believed it was possible to be carrying more than two even if I'm as big as a house. There certainly was enough room for more than two babies in there.

Edward explained the different types of twins to me after I told him about my epiphany. Identical twins occur when one fertilized egg splits into two separate embryos. They have almost perfectly match DNA and look very alike. In rare cases, they could look quite different if something called twin to twin transfusion syndrome was a factor during pregnancy. He said TTTS cause blood from one twin to go into the other so usually one twin is bigger and more developed than the other. Identical twins also share the same placenta. Fraternal twins happen when two eggs were released by the mother and then fertilized by two sperm. They can be two boys, two girls or one of each. In this case, each baby has their very own placenta. Since I think I'm having a boy and a girl, which means that the babies are not identical. Unless there was some crazy mix up with their genes and one changed after the split.

He inserted the wand a little further, the heartbeats got louder and the picture on the screen got clearer.

"Zoom in on the placenta so we could get a look at the baby."

"Sweetheart, you were right about twins."

As the picture became clearer we saw both babies. The images were fantastic. The 3D or 4D imaging made the images seem so real. It was like watching two dolls float around inside me. The babies seem to be asleep. We could see the little movements of limbs; one was even sucking his thumb. They were very close together, facing each other. You could almost picture them playing together in there. Now I see why twins have that special bond.

"They are curled up so tightly, I can't see what they are."

I looked at Edward and we shared a smile. Everything looked good so far.

Carlisle was grinning. "The babies are already turned and are close to the cervix. They're in the perfect position for a normal birth. From the pictures and the measurements, I'd say you're about thirty-two weeks. Both babies look normal."

"Move over let's see the other side." Carlisle instructed. "I see a shadow on the right."

He adjusted the angle.

"Oh my God. There's another baby over here, and another. Bella sweetheart, you're carrying quads." He zoomed in on each of them.

"What. Four babies. Are you crazy?"

"That's why you're so big. You are carrying four babies."

Now I don't feel so bad about the extra 60 pounds I've gained or the amount of food I've been eating.

"If the babies are born now, they have a good chance of surviving but since they're part human, I'd like to leave them in as long as possible. Let's plan to do the C-section in two weeks. I don't think we should wait longer and risk the babies trying to come out on their own. That would give me time to check all my equipment and buy whatever else we need."

"Can you hear them?" I asked Edward.

"They're all asleep."

"Why don't we try to wake them up?"

He pushed my belly, right above these two babies and started singing. We watched as one of the babies stretched and punched me.

"Oh, that hurt - me and my great plan to wake them." Then it was like a ripple effect. It was so surreal, watching them move while feeling the little jabs from their limbs. After seeing their positions, I could tell which one was the football player. I feel his movements the hardest.

"Look there," Carlisle pointed.

"I don't see anything. What are you looking at?" both he and Edward laughed.

"Sweetheart, you don't see anything, because that baby is a girl. If you saw something, then it would be a boy." I giggled.

"Could we call the others to break the news?" I asked. They were so excited when the machine came. I know they were on pins and needles waiting to hear the results.

"I'll make copies of the images for everyone." Carlisle said.

"Well they're probably listening at the door." Edward said winking at me. "You heard Bella, what are you waiting for?" With that, they all barged in, making as much noise as the thunderous heart beats of the supertwins. I love that word. I'll have to tease Edward later. I went from calling him Superman, to Super dad now we're having supertwins. Everything in my live comes full circle. It's truly amazing.

"Four babies." Esme said. There was a look of wonder on her face. "We knew you were special but this is unbelievable."

Alice was jumping and clapping her hands.

"Ouch."

"Alice, calm down, you're scaring the babies."

"Sorry." But she didn't look repentant and was still hyper.

Rose came over to kiss me. If she and Esme could cry, they would be tears rolling down their faces just like mine.

After Edward showed them these babies, he moved the wand to show then the first set.

Everyone agreed that the babies looked perfect. I know this only increased the anticipation for their arrival.

Carlisle checked the printouts from the monitor. "Based on this, it's hard to tell if any of the babies are identical. All of them are different sizes.

Baby 1 - 4 lbs 5 oz

Baby 2 - 4 lbs 7 oz

Baby 3 - 3 lbs 8 oz

Baby 4 - 3 lbs 6 oz"

"Could this really be possible? Bella produced four eggs and they were all fertilized."

"She was on a fertility drug so it's possible. Also, it looks like two of the babies are older than the other two so maybe it was just two eggs fertilized at different times."

"What does that mean?" How could he tell? I still can't get pass the fact that I have four babies inside me.

"It means, that two eggs were fertilized and then another two. Your body was still producing eggs before it got the signal that you were pregnant so those two eggs were fertilized also or one egg was fertilized, split in two and a few days later another egg was fertilized. The babies are really close together and even with the clarity of the images it's hard to tell if they are in separate placentas or just two. We'll know when they are born."

"That would explain why her HCG levels were so low because if she was pregnant with quads at the time, the results would have been off the charts."

"Maybe that's why her body released the other egg or eggs, the embryo may not have been implanted yet." I know while I was asleep tonight, they would have a great discussion about the possibilities and Carlisle will spend days doing research.

"I felt like a science experiment. First I get pregnant for a vampire but that wasn't enough, I had to do it twice."

"Way to go bro. You must have supersperm. You knocked her up twice." Emmett slapped him on the back, laughing.

"Or was it four times?" Jasper added, joining Emmett in teasing Edward.

He looked so happy and proud. I expected him to start beating his chest like an ape.

"Bella, everything looks good but I still want you on bed rest. I also want you to consume more calories. I want the babies to gain at least another pound."

The ultrasound was a success. It was awesome. All the babies were healthy and happy. Now it was time to get ready for the birth of not two babies but four. It was mind boggling.

In preparation for the four babies, we ordered two more cribs. We planned to keep them together for a while then separate them into twos before letting them sleep separately but we still don't know how long they were going to stay that little so we wanted to be prepared. Esme made arrangements for a bigger delivery of diapers to start in two weeks. Our siblings ordered two more on their shower presents. This gave them an excuse to buy more stuff.

I had to go over my choice of names. I finally figured it all out. At least if I'm having two boys and two girls, the names were all set. I ordered another dress and tux. No one was arguing with me because I was right on target with my predictions so far.

I remained on bed rest. Edward was told to monitor the babies and at the first sign of distress, we'd rush to deliver them. If all goes well, we would go along with the plan to deliver them on the scheduled date.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was slicing an apple, making little wedges with my knife. As I cut into the apple again, I had a brainstorm. I zoned out as I tried to capture the significance of this revelation.

"Bella, Bella." I heard someone calling me. It sounded far away. I blinked and the first thing to register was the smell of blood - that strong metallic scent. Strange it didn't make me feel nauseous. Instead I felt hungry. I automatically raised my bleeding hand to my mouth to suck the blood.

Edward looked distressed. He snatched my hand away from my mouth and wrapped it in a towel. I could see the blood seeping out.

"Carlisle, Bella need stiches." He yelled, forgetting that Carlisle would have smelled the blood if he was home and he didn't have to yell but in his agitated state, he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Edward, you know Carlisle went to church, they should be home any minute now but don't worry, I'll be alright." After we found out about the other two babies, we had to come up with a plan for the christening. We don't want any record of us having four kids at once so we decided to christen them as two separate sets of twins from different parents. Carlisle and Esme are going to christen the girls while Edward and I will christen the boys using his last name from when he was human. This was perfect; his son will be christened Edward Anthony Masen III.

"Then I'll stitch your hand myself." He flew out the room. As soon as he left, I put my hand back to my mouth and sucked the blood. Then something amazing happened. I felt the babies quicken inside me. I realized that the blood got to the babies faster if I drank it than if it went through my circulatory system and the babies liked getting the blood this way. This is why I eat my steak almost rare. It's because the babies like the taste of blood. Now I've found a way to feed my babies better. I felt a sense of deep satisfaction at this discovery. During my reminiscing, I didn't realize there was another momentous occurrence. I pulled my hand away from my mouth when I heard Edward come upstairs and put it back in the towel.

"You stopped bleeding?" I heard the wonder in his voice.

He took my hand out of the towel and I had to keep from laughing at the look on his face. He was running his finger tip around the half-healed cut.

"But . . . you were bleeding . . . so much."

I'd seen the gash clearly too, seen the blood that flowed before I put the cut to my mouth. Smelled and tasted the rust-and-salt. It should have needed stitches but somehow the bleeding stopped on its own. The cut is still raw but I no longer needed stitches. He licked it and I watched the jagged line slowly disappear before my eyes. I wondered why he didn't do this to begin with, then I remembered it was bleeding profusely and that would have been too much of a temptation for him. It was astounding how quickly my skin knit itself back after his venom touched it. This is how my cut from the C-section will heal.

"What did you do?"

"I sucked the blood and it just stopped."

"Yes, about that, I know you hate the sight of blood and the smell makes you sick, why did you suck your own blood?"

"It felt right. The smell made me hungry. Something inside me wanted to taste the blood….or maybe someone inside me," I murmured.

His eyes held mine for an immeasurable moment as he processed the implications of that statement.

"Carlisle and I were talking about this. That's one of the reasons he wanted to test your blood. Maybe he needs to test your saliva also."

"Isn't it great?" I marveled. "Is this why you have to put in a needle every day for the transfusions?"

"Yes, Carlisle thought something like this might be happening but he didn't know if you would think of it as good news so we decided to wait until the babies were born." A few weeks ago, we noticed that the catheter kept getting blocked so Edward removed it and he would put in a new needle every day. Now I don't have to do that, I could drink the blood.

"What happened with the knife? You looked like you were in a daze."

"I was thinking about Alice, how she can't remember anything from her human life, then I was thinking about you and how you've had a few flash backs since we've been together. I was thinking about that a lot lately. Wondering what makes you have those flashbacks. You know how you said vampires think about more than one thing at a time. Well, lately, no matter what I'm doing, I think about this too. That and what I'm going to tell Charlie and Renee. Finally I had a breakthrough while I was slicing the apple and zoned out so instead of slicing the apple, I sliced my hand. You know the rest."

When Carlisle and the others came back, they came straight to our room.

"What happened? Why was Bella bleeding?"

"Bella cut herself, she sucked the blood and her saliva stopped the bleeding."

Pandemonium ensued. How much more could they take? There is always a new phenomenon.

"You drank blood?"

"Yes."

"Was it yucky?"

"No, I liked the taste. I actually wanted more." I admitted.

"You didn't pass out from the smell?"

"No."

"Carlisle, you saw this coming. Why don't you explain what you found out from the blood test you did?"

"I thought the blood sample was contaminated. I wanted to take another sample but now I know it was a true result."

"What are you not telling us, Carlisle?"

"Bella is not human."

I think I was getting hysterical. I couldn't stop laughing.

"We might have to slap her." I heard Alice saying.

"Not if you ever want to use that hand again." Edward threatened.

Jasper started growling and I knew I had to step in before they started ripping each other apart.

"OK, calm down. Let Carlisle explain."

He went into doctor mode, "Okay. How much biology have you taken? Did you study chromosomal pairs?"

"We have twenty-three, right?"

"Humans do."

I blinked. "How many do you have?"

"Twenty-five."

"If I'm not human, I don't have twenty-three and I'm not a vampire so how many do I have?"

"You have twenty-four pairs, Bella."

"What does that mean?" How many times will I ask this question in my lifetime?

"I thought it meant that our species were almost completely different – less related than a lion and a house cat. At least that is what I thought until you and Edward mated, then we found out about the half breeds and I realized that we're more genetically compatible than I'd thought. Now the changes we've been observing in you after you became pregnant have added another question. Why was your body changing when the women in the jungle remained human and couldn't survive the birth? Now we know why your pregnancy is so different. Technically, you're not human. That is what the Quileute knew all along. That's what was different about Charlie's mother, Charlie, now you. Maybe the extra chromosome was dormant until you met Edward and tasted his venom. With those subtle changes then the additional venom from the babies, not one like all the other women but four. That combination has made more changes in you. We already know about your hair and skin, the fact that your hearing is improving and you could see at night without a light. We'll probably find out about more changes after the babies are born."

"Let me get this straight. Someone in my family way back in time mated with a supernatural being and passed this gene down through generations and this special gene or chromosome or whatever was waiting for me to meet someone like Edward."

"In a nut shell, yes. I believe it would have kicked in if you mated with a werewolf also." Edward started growling.

"Ssh, so that's the magic Billy was talking about? He thought my special genes combined with Jacob's could bring back the magic to his tribe."

"Yes."

"If I'm not human and I'm not a werewolf like the Quileute or a vampire, what am I?"

"I can't tell you that. I have no point of reference to compare this to. I know about human and vampire DNA. This is all new to me."

"All the time I was getting stronger and less clumsy I thought it was from Edward's love and my growing confidence with myself but it was actually this extra chromosome kicking in?"

"I can't say for sure but I'd say it was a combination of both."

I took a deep breath. I was happy. More and more, I'm convinced that Edward and I were destined to be together. This reinforced my belief. A huge grin broke out on my face as I looked at their bewildered faces.

"Cheer up, this is good news. I don't care if I'm not human or vampire. I'm unique. This is great. I've always known I was different. Now I have proof. I have so much more in common with the babies – we'll all be half-breeds." I giggled. "My body is getting better and stronger; what more could I ask for? I have the best of both worlds."

This was fun. Another thing that crossed my mind; if my body is getting stronger and my saliva is acting more like venom, then no matter what happened to my body during the birth, I'm more confident that I'll survive because my body will try to repair itself until Edward could save me. Although I'd reconciled myself to being a vampire after the birth, there was a tiny bit of fear at the possibility that I wouldn't be strong enough to keep my heart beating. I knew that Edward would move heaven and hell to change me but I wouldn't be normal if I wasn't a little scared. Now I could enjoy the rest of my pregnancy without that bit of anxiety.

Once they saw that I wasn't distraught by this news, they all laughed along with me. This was cause for celebration. I could see Edward and Carlisle exchanging their looks. I knew Carlisle was worried about something.

"Carlisle, I'm a big girl. What are you still worried about?"

"We have to be even more secretive now. If Aro hears about how special you are, he would try to take you away to experiment on you or to make you one of his guards. Edward would never give you or the babies up so we would have to fight them. A lot of lives would be lost."

"I'm not going to tell anyone - except my parents and they wouldn't know the whole truth and I know neither of you are."

"It was just a thought. Many vampires live for centuries without meeting the Volturi. With luck, we could too." I knew he was trying to reassure me but he lived in Italy for years so he knows how Aro operates. I decided to take his warning seriously; after all, it's similar to all the other vampire rules.

"After the birth, we could move to Isle Esme. That's what I dreamed about. I dreamed about children running and playing on the beach. The island is isolated. We could start bringing animals to the other end of the island so we wouldn't have to go to the mainland all the time to feed. The animals would multiply like the animals that came off the Arc. We could be happy there. I would have to prepare my parents but they could visit us."

"Sweetheart, if you have to be turned after the birth, you wouldn't be able to be around humans for a long time."

"Carlisle you could charter a plane or we could get a yacht – anything to keep me away from lots of humans. All of us get in it with our supplies and leave. Charlie and Renee could visit us to see the babies. When the babies grow up and the Volturi sees that they are not a danger to anyone, then we could come out of hiding and resume our lives."

Carlisle continued my argument. "I see where you're going with this, they may try to use the pregnancy or the uncertainty about the babies' development against us but after the babies are born and grow up, they would have no legitimate argument and they cannot force you to join them or else lots of vampires will side with us against them and it will be a bigger war than they expect, plus they wouldn't want the negative publicly because they want everyone to think they are benevolent. It could work."

"Exactly." It was the perfect plan.

"I repeat, she's devious; remind me to never bet against her."

"I'll start making arrangements. I'll call the caretakers so they could get the house ready and hire a contractor. We'll need more rooms added to the house or build another house or maybe built three cottages so we could all have some semblance of privacy."

"I like the idea of the cottages but I like everyone living under one roof. We could build a cottage for visitors, unless anyone wants their own space." I looked around the room at all of them.

They all agreed that living together was best. They wanted to be around 24/7 with the babies.

"Let's make a list of things we have to do."

– charter a plane/buy a yacht

– pack up everything we want to take with us

– arrange for a shipping company to pick up what we can't take with us

– notify your parents"

After that, everyone went off in different directions to make plans. Knowing my family, all the arrangements would be made by the end of the day. I would miss my parents but I've moved on with my life and my future is with Edward. They could visit and we could set up a webcam in both their homes so we could have live chats.

I made one of those on the spot decisions. I decided to call my parents together so I set up a three way call. My phone was on speaker so Edward could participate if he wanted.

"Mom, Dad; Edward and I are going back to South America next month. We want to spend some more time on the island where we had our honeymoon."

"What about school?" Charlie asked immediately.

"We'll do online classes while we're away. Both of you could come visit us down there but I want to see you before we leave. Could you come for the weekend of April 1? Alice wants to have a party."

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" My chief of police dad is trying to solve the mystery.

"Yes Dad."

"Honey, I know you loved being on the island so as long as you promise to continue with school, it should be alright. Charlie, what do you say to that?"

"Yes, online classes. You're young; I don't want you to waste your life."

"I promise. We'll do online classes until we come back."

"We just made the decision and I wanted to let you know right away. We'll coordinate and Edward will get your tickets to visit for the party and we'll discuss times for your visits to the island when I see you. Think about what times would be best for you in the meantime."

"I can't wait to see you so we could talk about those books you sent me. I'm almost finished with the series."

"I can't wait to see you too, see you soon, bye Mom." Renee hung up so it was easier to talk to Charlie.

"Dad, I'm fine, sorry I still haven't told mom. I promise to tell her when she come for the party."

"I'm glad you'll tell her face to face. You know how your mother is."

"Dad, I'm sorry we have to go away. I'll explain everything when I see you. Just know that we are all healthy. We're not doing anything illegal and I think going to the island is best for everyone."

"Ok Bells. If you think this is the best thing to do, I understand. Take care of yourself and I'll definitely come out to see you before you leave and I'm looking forward to seeing the island, I haven't had a vacation in ages so I am well overdue."

"Good, start making arrangements with your deputy. See you soon, bye Dad. I love you."

"Me too Bells. Take care."

When I hung up, I had tears in my eyes. I feel so much closer to Charlie than my Mom who I spent more time with. As the tears spilled down my face, the love of my life enfolded me in his arms and held me close to his heart. I didn't cry long. I knew we were doing the right thing and Charlie will see the babies soon after they're born. That was my goal all along.

"Sweetheart, I know why you want to see your parents before you leave but is it practical?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see my parents but the point of them coming out here is to see the babies. If I can't be with them because of the change, I'll write them a letter explaining that I had to be taken to a special hospital after the birth and I'll talk to them on the phone. I want them to get a chance to see their grandchildren. The cameras will capture the moment on video and I'll get to see the looks on their faces as they interact with the babies. Giving them that opportunity to bond with them is more important than me seeing them. I can't deny them that. You will take me far into the woods while they're at the house. We could rent one of those hunting cabins by the lake or something like that."

He pulled me unto his lap and encircled me in his arms, caressing my face while he stared into my eyes.

"I know how wonderful you are but every day you do something more amazing. That is so incredible; first the plan to leave your parents and move to South America, now giving them the opportunity to see the babies while they are still small even if you can't be here with them. You astound me more and more every day. Your heart is so big I don't know how it could fit in that little body. I love you so much."

We kissed, a nice tender, gentle kiss, pouring all our love out in that kiss. "Honey, I love you too. If the situation was reversed, you would do the same thing for me and even now if I ask you to give up your family to be with me you would. I've told you before, this relationship goes both ways. We always have to do what's best for us. I wouldn't want to stay here and put you and the family at risk when we have the means to avoid it."

"The first year of marriage is supposed to be the hardest but we were lucky. We bypassed all the drama and enjoyed one momentous occasion after the next."

"I can hardly wait to see what we would become in ten, twenty or fifty years." I chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to being by your side through all those years; being your anchor in a storm, bringing a ray of sunlight to your darkest days and reveling in your joyous moments. I know each day with you will be an adventure."

"Don't forget the four half vampires that will give us grey hairs before our time." I reminded him.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I can't get grey hairs." He chuckled.

"Maybe I would be lucky and stop aging like Nahuel or you'd have to change me into a full vampire."

"Whatever it takes to keep you with me forever," he said and hugged me tighter. I rested my head on his chest and nestled in – enjoying the feel of being surrounded by him; his arms encircling as much of me as he could. Another challenge was met head on and dealt with. I was at peace. My life was in order. Everything was perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was the week before finals but even if it wasn't, I don't think anyone would have left for school. No one showed any interest in taking their finals. The thought of being out of the house when the babies came was too much for any of them.

We contacted the friends we made last semester from our other volunteer assignments and asked them to take over visiting our seniors at the nursing home. We made up an excuse about a sick relative and having to leave school for a while. We knew how much our group of seniors look forward to our weekly visits so we wanted to keep it that way. Now, even if we were not able to visit them, Alec, Jane, Gianna and Demitri would take our place. We arranged to have the magazines sent directly to the nursing home. Our group would get their favorites and the rest would be placed in the recreation room for the enjoyment of all the seniors on those floors.

As for my "Bake a birthday cake for an underprivileged child" program, I send the list of names and birthdays to the bakery along with a check to cover cakes for the rest of the year so the kids I promised to look out for will get their birthday cake delivered automatically. It makes me feel good knowing that no matter what's going on in my life or how distracted I may become, this program will continue. I already have a reminder in my calender to get a new list next year so I could continue with this cause.

We donated the sonogram machine to the clinic Carlisle volunteered at. They were glad to get the equipment because it could be used for other internal exams besides get great ultrasound pictures of babies. I didn't mind not being there when Carlisle made the donation in my name. I was happy it could be put to use and didn't think we should wait until after the birth.

In preparation for the four babies, I had to go over my choice of names. I finally figured it all out. At least if I'm having two boys and two girls, the names were all set.

When I told Alice about my talk with both Renee and Charlie and the excuse I used, she went ahead with her christening party. I'm sure she would have done it anyway but this was an excuse to do a more elaborate party. On the day of the christening, we were paying for the flowers for the church so Edward dropped off the check to the church office with an extra donation for a party or outing for the kids in their Sunday school. The decision was left up to the church.

The two weeks flew by. I ate constantly and I had my blood. I did everything Carlisle suggested to help the babies grain weight. Carlisle went back to checking my vitals every couple of days. When the babies were awake, Edward could got feeling of love, happiness and contentment from them, along with pictures of their faces as they looked at each other. When they were sleeping, he got pictures of colors. He said they were not thinking the way we do but he didn't care; he knew that once they were born, he'd be able to read their minds so that was enough for him.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Tonight is the night for the planned delivery. We're running late because Bella was asleep. I know how tired she is lately so I refused to wake her. I knew she'd wake up for one of her bathroom trips so I decided to wait. As soon as her breathing changed, I called Carlisle and the others so they could get dressed and meet us in the hospital room.

When she came back to the bedroom, I dressed her in an enormous hospital gown made especially for C-sections and other abdominal surgeries. I picked her up, flew downstairs and placed her on the bed. Carlisle put in the epidural and we waited for it to take effect. He and everyone else were in surgical gowns. We decided to have the family in the room so they could witness the birth. In the beginning, it was hard for Jasper but he has become immune to her blood. It started when he had to drive her out of town away from James, it kept getting easier or rather like us, he has learned to tolerate it; knowing it's the price we all pay to be around her.

While we waited for the medicine to spread and numb her abdomen and lower part of her body, an IV was placed in her arm and Carlisle give her a sedative through the IV to help her relax. I pushed apart the special opening in the gown to expose her stomach and washed it down with an antibacterial solution. Sheets were spread over her lower half to catch some of the blood and fluids from the surgery. The pink and blue receiving blankets and little caps were waiting on a towel warmer in the corner. On a rolling cart nearby, was a pile of blue disposable sheets that would be used to clean the babies when they come out, along with a covered tray with the tools needed for the surgery.

Carlisle did his checks one more time; taking her pressure, checking her heartbeats and checking to see if her lower half was numb. Everything was good, so he started making the incision through her lower abdomen and uterus. After clamping the incision so it would remain opened during the procedure, Carlisle broke the placenta, reached in and took the first baby out. This is one of the babies that were already turned when we looked at them two weeks ago. He came out head first. Kicking and screaming.

"A boy." I looked at her smiling face as I held him up before wiping him off.

"Edward Anthony Charlie" She said smiling with a radiant look on her face. I knew I had to take the other baby from Carlisle because he was worried about the incision closing if we didn't get all the babies out in 5 – 10 minutes but looking at the reaction of the two babies at the sound of our voices was incredible. Both babies came out kicking and screaming at being interrupted but when we spoke they became calm. The baby I was holding, whose eyes were squinched up as he screamed a few seconds ago, stopped crying and opened his eyes.

He had hazel eyes. As he looked at me, I saw my face in his mind. It was like looking into a mirror. I handed him to Rose so she could take him to Bella as I took the second baby from Carlisle to clean him also but I couldn't keep out the image of Bella's face in the baby's mind even as this baby looked at me as if he recognized me.

"Another boy." I repeated the steps again.

"Anthony Edward Carlisle" She said. Carlisle was very pleased but he put that aside to concentrate on getting to the other placenta. Time was running out.

I was a robot. Taking babies from Carlisle, showing them to Bella, cleaning them, making sure their respiratory passages were clear of mucus then handing them to Rosalie and Alice so they could bring them closer to Bella so she could get a better look at them then Esme weighed and measured them before they could be dressed and swaddled and placed on the bed with their mother. Image after image of our faces were flashing in my head as I saw us the way the babies did.

"A girl."

"Elizabeth Antonia Renee." At this point, I had to remind myself to hold it together. The wash of emotions going through me was threatening to pull me under but I had to think of Bella and the babies. Almost mechanically, I cleaned the baby and handed her off to Alice who was eagerly reaching for her.

"Another girl." Both girls were breech. Luckily we were not planning a virginal delivery.

"Antonia Elizabeth Esme." This time, she sounded weaker or tired or emotionally drained. It was hard to tell with Jasper projecting the feelings of everyone in the room including the tiny babies.

After the last baby was born, I took her to Bella myself, giving her four pecks on the lips for my four bundles of joy. I checked her vitals. She was still holding strong.

"Sweetheart, you did well. Thank God you made it through OK. I was prepared with a vile of my venom so if anything went wrong, I could inject it directly into your heart but we didn't need it. I'll use it to seal the incision after Carlisle finish stitching you up." We were gazing at each other and the babies in turn. Enjoying the moment.

Everyone was crowded around us cooing and making baby sounds.

"We have to talk but I know you're tired so get some rest." I gave her a sedative because she's stubborn enough to try and stay up when her body need time to rest. I also gave her a dose of antibiotics to prevent infection. After she fell asleep, I helped put the babies in the incubators. Now I was ready to process what Carlisle was thinking during the delivery.

After Carlisle and I finished tending to the incision, all the men were thrown out of the room so the women could clean Bella and dress her. Her heart was still beating strong so I left quietly. I'd be just outside if anything changed.

"Carlisle, this is getting more and more unreal. I got flashes of your thoughts during the delivery. What really happened?"

"I broke the first placenta and some of the amniotic fluid spilled out but most of it was reabsorbed by her body. Good thing I had most of the incision covered by that waterproof tape to protect it and help stop the bleeding but the exposed edges were starting to heal right before my eyes. I realized I had to work faster because the fluid had healing properties. This happened with all four placentas."

"There were four? I thought there were two?"

"There were four placentas but the sides were fused together to look like two. I don't know if it was because the babies gravitated to each other or if it was because of the limited space as the pregnancy progressed. What was even more amazing is that the fluid actually started to designate the placenta and absorbed that too. That's why I was frantic to get to the other placenta to get the smaller babies out. Even when the babies came out I had to rush my exam - checking that her uterus was in good shape and rushing to stitch her up. From the looks of things, I knew that her body was trying to heal itself just as it did when she cut herself with the knife but I wanted to be thorough. I wasn't leaving anything up to chance. Plus her healing would be faster if I stitched her up. Her body will take care of the inside while your venom would heal the outside."

"Carlisle, we both know that some western countries use the placenta in medicines and some women have their placenta dried and encapsulated to be used for PMS, postpartum depression and for menopause. Her body just bypassed that by reducing it to fluids and absorbing it. As I said I saw bits of your thoughts but I was bombarded with the baby's thoughts. It was unbelievable the way they reacted to our voices and when I looked into their eyes, it felt as if they knew who I was. It was uncanny seeing our faces in their minds as they connected my face with my voice. It gave them a sense of wellbeing that calmed them down immediately. Carlisle, they are already intelligent."

"Then I'm glad we took them out tonight because they would have tried to come out on their own. At least the bigger ones and who knows what would have happened."

"The restorative properties of the amniotic fluid, means that her body has changed from the time she cut herself to now. That cut started to heal but it was your venom that closed it. The fluid tonight was working faster than her saliva did. Now all of that fluid is inside of her. Who knows what changes it's making to her body as we speak?"

I'm still amazed at what happened with that cut. Now hearing Carlisle as I got pictures of what he was saying from his mind was even more amazing. Will she become like Nahuel and his sisters or would I have to change her eventually?

"Houston we've got a problem." Emmett interrupted us. He was looking at the video from the delivery.

"I don't see a problem, all the babies are here and they are all healthy and alive and most importantly, Bella made it through the birth." Carlisle said but that's not what he was talking about.

"The problem is that you have two sets of babies with different birthdays."

"I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Yes, the boys were born at 11:58 and 11:59 while the girls were born at 12:01 and 12:02."

"This gets more and more amazing." He had the proof displayed on his video recorder. I left him with Carlisle and went back to check on Bella and the babies.

I thought of the names she chose. Both Carlisle and Esme were ecstatic to have the babies carry their names. This is something they never expected. It never crossed their minds. I was pleased that she wanted to use my names but I wanted her name to be used also. As she loves to remind me, this relationship goes both ways. If I should be honored by the babies carrying my names, then I want her to have the same honor. I plan to talk to her about it. I know she will be stubborn but I'm sure I could convince her.

If I combine her names, Marie and Isabella there are many variations I could pick for the girls - which made that part easy because someone already did the work for me. I'm never going to tease her about spending too much time on the internet again. Finding a boy's name with that combination was another story so I had to settle for male variants of Marie. I know at one point she was thinking of combining our parents' names so I hope she'll be please. I wrote down the information for her. She'll want to add it to her journal when she feels better and she might want it when she talks to Charlie.

The babies were big for quads but she carried them almost full term. By our calculations, she was almost 38 weeks. Carlisle only let the pregnancy go this far because he knew I would be able to tell if anything was wrong with the babies. I feel so proud of her. Carlisle was determined to have the babies gain more weight and she went along with all his suggestions without one complaint. Based on the screaming that went on during the delivery, it all turned out well because their lungs were fully developed.

In a way I'm glad the babies have different birthdays. We don't plan to register them at any of those places that keep track of that information because we have to stay under the radar but we'll be living amongst humans sometimes so the different dates will come in handy. Later on, we could always pretend the girls are a year younger than the boys. Jenks will take care of whatever official documents we need for the babies. He will know what to do to keep everything private. I moved to her side to wait for her to wake up. The babies are dreaming again. This time along with the colors, I get glimpses of our faces, the room, our family and each other. They were dreaming about us. I can't wait to tell her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

As I came out of my sleep, my hearing got clearer and clearer. I heard my heart racing and I picked up the heartbeats of the four babies, the breath leaving Edward's lungs as he sat patiently next to me and the breathing of the rest of the family.

I took a deep breath. The air had the bite of chlorine and ammonia – they must have used that to clean the blood after the delivery and most of all, I could taste an almost-honey-lilac-and- sun-flavored scent that was the strongest thing, the closest thing to me. I knew Edward was next to me; in fact he was holding my hand and I realized that my new improved sense of smell had applied these scents to his intoxicating smell that I've loved from day one. Besides the cleaning products, the honey-lilac and sunshine scent, there were other scents in the air, bringing new flavors of cinnamon, hyacinth, pear, seawater, rising bread, pine, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, lavender, chocolate – all so sweet and pleasant.

He must have been holding my hand since I fell asleep. How long did I sleep? Now he squeezed it lightly, trying to get my attention.

I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. Everything was so _clear –_sharp, more defined. My sight, sense of smell and hearing was improving over the past two months but now this was incredibly clear. I felt like I was seeing in 3D, there was a new dimension to what I was seeing. Even the mundane things like the overhead light and the walls looked fascinating to me. I wanted to reach out and touch everything. This is what it's like for Edward every day. It was totally amazing. I turned my head and looked at him.

His face filled my vision. How many times had I stared at Edward and marveled over his beauty? How many hours—days, weeks—of my life had I spent dreaming about what I then deemed to be perfection? I thought I'd known his face better than my own and even though I thought he got more beautiful each day, nothing prepared me for this. I may as well have been blind. It was like seeing his face for the first time. I gasped and then struggled with my vocabulary, unable to find the right words to describe the flawlessness of his face. I needed better words. I continued to stare at him.

"Bella?" he asked in a low, calming tone, but the worry in his voice layered my name with tension.

As much as I wanted to reassure him that I was alright, I could not answer immediately, lost as I was in the velvet folds of his voice. It was the most perfect symphony, a symphony in one instrument, an instrument more profound than any created by man.

"Bella, love? Are you alright?" He turned in his seat and his hand curled to the shape of my face like satin-covered steel, desire raced through my veins, singing from my scalp to my toes. He arched one perfect eyebrow, waiting for me to speak.

I threw my arms around his neck; pulling his head closer to mine. His hand stroked my cheek a wave of desire rippled through my body. These emotions were so much stronger than I was used to that it was hard to stick to one train of thought. Each new sensation overwhelmed me but there was something I needed to say. The most important thing.

I raised my hand to touch his cheek. I refused to let myself be sidetracked by the smooth silk of his skin or by the charge that zinged in my fingertips. I stared into his eyes.

"I love you," I said.

His answering smile dazzled me more than it ever had before.

"As I love you," he told me.

He took my face between his hands and leaned his face to mine. He kissed me, soft as a whisper at first and then suddenly stronger, fiercer. I wanted to ask him about the babies but it was hard to remember anything in the onslaught of sensation, hard to hold on to any coherent thoughts.

It was like he'd never kissed me—like this was our first kiss. And, in truth, he'd never kissed me _this _way before. My breathing speeded up, racing faster and faster. I wanted him badly but in the back of my mind, I knew this was impossible. I just gave birth to four babies. I'm sure we can't have sex for a few weeks. This is what all the long hours of love making were leading up to; that insatiable feeling that kept getting stronger since I became pregnant. Even the electricity that marked our physical attraction to each other from the beginning was magnified. Is it supposed to be this good even before I became a vampire? I knew I was still human. Edward and Alice had explained the process of the transformation from human to vampire and I didn't have that dry aching throat that marked the eternal thirst that a vampire lives with and I could still hear my heartbeat so I knew I was still human or whatever species I was since Carlisle can't categorize me. All these things flashed through my mind in seconds.

Someone cleared his throat. Emmett. I recognized the deep sound at once, joking and annoyed at the same time.

I'd forgotten we weren't alone. We had tuned everyone out while we were kissing. Emmett will probably make a joke about PDA later.

Embarrassed, I loosened my hold on his neck and peeked around his head to smile shyly at everyone. Edward chuckled and sat up. His face was glowing—like a white flame burned from behind his diamond skin. I took a deep breath to settle myself – trying to calm my racing heart.

How different this kissing was! I read his expression as I tried to compared this clear, intense feeling to what I felt for him just hours ago. He looked…a little smug. How long was I asleep anyway?

"You've been holding out on me," I accused, my eyes narrowing a tiny bit.

He laughed, radiant with relief that it was all over—the fear, the uncertainties, the waiting, all of it behind us now that the babies were safely delivered and I made it through in one piece.

"It was sort of necessary at the time," he reminded me. I needed no reminding. I was always the fragile little human that needed to be protected. Once I up and about, I'll have to test myself to see how strong I am. I also have to find out what happened during the surgery or while I slept to create this change.

"You moved the babies."

"After you fell asleep, we put them in the incubators as a precaution."

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked coming closer to the bed.

"I'm hungry but other than that, I'm fine." I looked at their beautiful faces, taking in this new dimension to their beauty.

"It's strange; I don't feel like I went through childbirth. I know I didn't push them out but it's still weird to feel so normal already. I'm just a little sore from the cut and the epidural and I don't really know if it's my imagination and I know I should be sore so I think I am or not."

"Waking up after transformation is always confusing for newborns. We don't know the extent of your change but from what we saw during the birth, we knew you would continue to change while you slept."

"How long was I asleep?"

Before he could answer, we heard the babies making soft sounds. Talk about perfect timing.

"Can I hold them? Were they fed while I was asleep?"

"The babies slept just as long as you did. You all slept through the night." I thought that was strange.

"Don't babies require around the clock feedings?"

"Typically yes." As usual nothing is ever normal in this family.

"Didn't Alice want to play dress up with them?" I smile at the thought of all the clothes waiting upstairs for the babies.

"Everyone was eager to start playing with the babies but they wanted you to hold them first. After that, they'll probable maim each other trying to get a chance to hold them."

Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Esme went to get the babies. "Carlisle, is it OK for me to sit up?" I don't know what to expect. Am I completely healed? I know we have to discuss all of that but the babies have to take precedence over everything.

"We checked your incision every two hours and it looked good. Edward's venom healed the outside and your body was taking care of the inside. There's no blood and the stitched melted away a few hours ago so you should be good. Just sit up slowly at first so you don't feel lightheaded."

He helped me sit up and the babies were brought to me. After they brought me the babies, they all left. In their own way, they were giving us what little privacy they could.

"They look so beautiful and perfect." I smiled at Edward, "Do you like their names?"

"Yes but I want your name to be included too. Why do you think I deserve this special honor but you don't? You're the one who carried the babies. All I did was get you pregnant – which was fun, not work at all so I made a minor change to all the names."

"I love the meaning of your names and the idea that one of our son's will carry on the name you and your father had."

"I love your names too – Bella – beautiful; Marie – from Mary meaning star. You see, you are my beautiful star. I want our babies to share in that. Of course the boys will only have half of that meaning but it will be more meaningful for me if they carry part of your name too."

"OK, I like your reasoning so let's hear what you came up with."

"I wrote out the birth information for you. I knew you'd want to find out as soon as you woke up." He handed me four little birth cards.

_First boy Edward Anthony Charlie Mariano Mansen – 5 lbs 8 oz – 20 inches. _I looked at my little Edward. I marveled at his beautiful eyes. They looked like a combination of my brown eyes and Edward's green eyes from when he was human. They look even better now than when I first saw them. I wondered if he was going to have my hair or Edward's?

_Second boy Anthony Edward Carlisle Marion Mansen – 5 lbs 7 oz– 20 inches. _Our second son had the same eyes.

_First girl Elizabeth Maribella Antonia Renee Cullen – 5 lbs 2 oz. – 18 inches. _My little Liz or would we call her Beth? Her eyes were green. This is how Edward's eyes would have looked before the transformation. If contacts would work, I'd insist he wear green contacts but the venom will disintegrate them in a few hours.

_Second girl Antonia Marisela Elizabeth Esme Cullen - 5 lbs – 18 inches. _Finally our last baby. The one who would be teased all her life for being the youngest. She had the same beautiful green eyes. As I stare at her eyes, I could picture Edward, looking at me with those same beautiful eyes.

All the babies were gazing at my face. They were all wrapped up in their little blankets so I couldn't see they limbs but I knew they were perfect. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. It was amazing they weren't crying. They looked like perfect little dolls. I wish at least one of them will have Edward's unruly coppery hair. I smiled at the thought.

"They're hungry." Edward said.

"Just like me." I giggled as I caressed his cheeks.

"I actually like the names. I think it's neat the way both my names were combined for the girls. I'm guessing that Mariano and Marion are male versions of Marie?" I caressed his cheek, "You did well. I approve." I learned a lot from all the research we did but I never tried combining my names. Who knew that someone actually did this already? "The babies are bigger than two weeks ago so I'm happy about that."

"Yes, Carlisle is happy too. It means that they're bigger than the average quad."

"Nothing is normal or average when it comes to us." I said with a smile.

"You're right. I'm so proud of you. You were so fearless, so strong."

"Only because of you; you gave me the strength to make it through this."

"Good so maybe we should have another go at it." He said winking at me.

"Only if you feed me first."

"Are you ready to move or should I get you something to eat in here?"

"No, I'm ready to go back to my room but only if the babies come upstairs too."

"I'm glad you're not in pain. Come on, I'll carry you upstairs and the others will bring up the babies so we could spread them out on a warm water bed. That should be good for them. It would make them feel like they're still inside you. I don't think they really need the incubators. Plus, I can't wait to see you feed them; one or two little mouths at your breast - mouths that are not mine."

"So you are going to share '_your_' breasts with the babies after all." I teased him.

"I have no choice. Now that you're able to, I want them to get their nourishment naturally. Esme bought some formula to be prepared but it smells gross even for human food. I refuse to let my kids drink that stuff unless it's absolutely necessary. As much as I hate to share you with anyone, I'm looking forward to seeing our babies suckling at those beautiful breasts. Who knows, I might join them."

"That's just gross. And sick. You are a pervert." I made a disgusted face and we laughed but images started forming in my head.

"Food, don't try to sidetrack me."

"While you feed the babies, I'll feed you and I'll tell you what we found out during and after the delivery."

He sounded so excited. I wondered what new phenomenon was waiting to be unfolded. I looked from the babies beautiful faces to Edward's. I thought I was happy when I met Edward, when I realized I was in love with him, the first time he told me he loved me, the first day we made love, the night he proposed, the day we got married and when we found out I was pregnant but none of those times could compare to the emotions I was feeling right now. Being here with my husband and not one but four beautiful babies - nothing could compare to this. This feeling of completion. My heart was full. No matter what happens to us in the future, this will always be the happiest day of my life. Definitely number one on my top ten list.

* * *

><p>AN:

From the beginning of the story, Smurfiest & JTStyle begged me to create a "hybrid" Bella. At the time, I was still going pretty much by the books so I couldn't wrap my mind around that outcome and I didn't want to steal their idea. In fact, I suggested the two of them get together and write their own story based on that idea. I thought I had put it out of my mind, only to realize that the baby changing Bella's DNA was suggested to me back in chapter 9 - this is why I have given up reading FF while I write this story. Once an idea is planted in my mind, there's no stopping it. I want to thank both of you for sowing the seeds for the "hybrid Bella" and although I said I couldn't, I ended up stealing your idea. I hope you're happy now. A few other readers questioned what Bella would become after the birth because some of us love human Bella too much to watch her change into a full vampire so for now, she's a half breed like the babies and Nahuel and his sisters in South America.

Thanks to everyone who read the story and put it on their alerts or faves. Thanks to the readers who reviewed and/or make suggestions, or sent me smiley faces or offered any sign of encouragement each week. Your support through this journey was much appreciated. As I've said all along, there would be no story if it was not for you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Hugs and kisses from the lovebirds.

As much as I would love to write about the lovebirds forever, the story is winding down. A few more chapters and that would be it. I'll do an epilogue to visit them in the future but alas, I have to cut the umbilical cord. :( I have become so attached to these characters that I'm sure I'll have withdrawal symptoms once I put those dreaded words at the bottom of the last chapter. How many epilogues are too much? LOL

Good news – now I could start reading all your stories and give you the same support you have provided through this marvelous journey. Just remember that I will only read B&E stories no matter the genre but no imprinting and no werewolves getting involved with Bella.


	61. Chapter 61

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 61

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward carried me upstairs. As he walked, he explained about the amniotic fluids and the placentas and my body healing itself right before their eyes. "We think the changes that started with the pregnancy was completed after the birth of the babies."

He stared at me intently then sighed and shook his head.

"I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own," he murmured. "And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

"Oh well," I said lightly, relieved that my thoughts were still my own. "I guess my brain will never work right. I could lift my shield to show you what I'm thinking but now is not the time." He laughed, even looking a little guilty at his reaction to reading my mind.

"Did you learn anything about the babies while I slept? I know they are warm-blooded like me."

"Yes, they hearts beat a little bit faster than a human's and their temperature is a little bit hotter than usual. That's why your temperature was higher during the pregnancy and it may remain that way." I was glad, if my temperature remained higher than normal, then Edward's skin would not be cold to me.

"And the vampire parts?" I asked.

"From what we could see, their skin seems about as impenetrable as ours. Not that anyone would dream of testing that."

I blinked at him, a little shocked.

"Of course no one would," he assured me again. He looked sincere and I know they all love the babies so no one will do anything to make them cry. Eventually as they got older, we'll find out just how tough they are. We know they are extraordinary babies and that's enough for now.

"I can't believe they slept through the night." I marveled again.

"Unusual for newborns; a house filled with people who don't need sleep and our children already sleep through the night." He chuckled.

I pictured their little faces, four porcelain dolls – half Edward, perfect and lovely and half me – which made them better; the best part of both worlds just like me. They were as beautiful and perfect as Edward but they could live the way I lived and will continue to live; enjoying the sun, eating and sleeping. This would make it so much easier for them to live amongst humans.

Edward put me down and I headed straight for the closet. The dress Alice picked for me while I was asleep was not what I would have picked out for myself. Tightly fitted ice-blue silk? What did she think I would need it for? Was there a cocktail party later? At least I was not wearing stilettos. I picked a button down shirt and yoga pants – something more appropriate for nursing and changing diapers and went to the bathroom.

"Edward, shouldn't I be bleeding?" I called out to him. I know Carlisle mentioned something about no bleeding but I didn't realize this was what he meant. I was just thinking about the incision.

"Your body took care of that. A few hours after you fell asleep, I realized you weren't bleeding anymore." I couldn't take it all in. It was too much to comprehend; in fact it was a bit overwhelming. I decided to think about this later or tomorrow.

When I got back to the room, the babies were waiting patiently for me on the bed. They didn't smell like they needed to be changed yet so I opted to feed them first. I'm sure they were starving. It's amazing that they weren't crying. The family cleared out to give me privacy. I held Elizabeth to my breast. She immediately started moving her head looking and feeling for my nipple with her mouth. I guided it towards her searching lips and she latched on and started sucking greedily. That was much better than I thought.

Once Beth was happily sucking, we put Antonia to my other breast. It was a little awkward at first holding two babies to my breasts but I juggled them a bit until I had a comfortable position. Now both of them were sucking and making little sounds. We decided to start with the girls because we thought they would be easier on my nipples and we hoped that the boys would see what the girls were doing and learn from them because I'm sure their gums were hard and I wasn't ready to be bitten yet. Edward insisted that they were intelligent so it should be easy for them to catch on.

"This is so erotic. It's just as good as I imagined. You don't know how hard it is for me to watch those little mouths around your nipples; hearing those sucking noises, seeing the look on their faces. I really envy them."

"Edward, I know I've told you this before but I have to say it again. You are a pervert. A sex fiend. Are you sure you were a virgin?" I giggled at the fake hurt expression on his face.

"My darling wife, you wound me." He said, trying to look innocent.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the babies at my breasts. Trying not to picture him there. This was not the time to have sexual thoughts.

I switched them for the boys who followed the girls' example. Edward held up the girls against his shoulders, his arms crossed as he rubbed their backs, trying to burp them. We switched back so the girls could get a little more milk. Carlisle had explained that the first set of milk was special – "_your body makes colostrum which is a rich, thick, yellowish milk. This is made in small amounts but it gives babies a healthy dose of early protection against diseases"_ so I wanted all of them to get a little bit of it. I know he said I should be producing this special milk for two days but I wasn't taking any chances. The babies are half vampire so they should not be prone to human diseases but I was hoping the extra rich milk will help them grow faster.

Nothing could compare to the joy I felt sitting on the bed with Edward and four satisfied babies. It was a continuation of the blissful feeling I had before we came upstairs. What did I do to deserve this much happiness? My cup was overflowing. Here I was holding two babies while their father held the other two. This was our little family. We were all part of a bigger family but right now, it was just us, our family – mommy, daddy and babies. The beginning of our family tree.

I felt a sense of pride. A feeling of accomplishment. I was able to survive the birth. I carried these little babies inside me. Me, little fragile human Bella. I have to ask Carlisle if I could get pregnant again. I wouldn't want to do it again right away but I'd like to know if we have that option. I would gladly do it again but I didn't have to think about that now. Not while I was breast feeding the babies. After they're weaned, then I'll go back on birth control until we decide if we wanted to go through it again. For now, I'll bask in this bliss.

Thinking about getting pregnant, made me think about sex and my reaction to his kiss and touch since I woke up. I thought of all the sex before and during the pregnancy and I felt a rush of desire go through me. All during my pregnancy we were drawn closer and closer together. It has culminated into this. We've always had a strong physical reaction to each other but now that electric charge is much stronger. My libido was in overdrive since I woke up. It was good to know that our sex life will be even better than before. I leaned over giving Edward a peck on his lips.

"I love you. I'm the happiest person on the planet." I stared into his eyes trying to convey the happiness I was feeling. I had Edward, our beautiful babies and the promise of a long life to enjoy them. We still don't know the extent of my physical transformation but we have our forever. That's the most important thing right now.

"I love you too and make that the two happiest people on the planet." We grinned at each other like fools. Both of us holding two swaddled babies who needed changing but whose parents were being ridiculously mushy.

I shook my head to break the spell and wiggled to the edge of the bed because I didn't want to put the babies down yet. If I could change them like this, I would. We got to the nursery and I realized that there was no way I could sleep tonight if the babies were in here and Edward and I were in our room. Even if the door was kept opened, I'd still feel like I'm too far away. Maybe in a few days, that irrational fear that something would happen to them while they were here all alone will go away. Until then, the cribs will have to be moved. Or at least one crib, they're still small enough to fit into one. I'll ask Edward to move it after we change them.

I put one of the girls in the crib then I unwrapped the blanket and held the other baby on my shoulder as I walked to the changing table. Just before I put her down, it seemed very natural to lean in and press my lips to her forehead. She smelled wonderful, like lavender. Even if they grow up and look exactly alike, this is how I'll be able to tell them apart. They smell differently. Both girls smell like flowers. Beth smells like lavender and Antonia smells like hyacinth. Both boys smell differently too. My little Eddie smells like seawater and Tony smells like pine. He reminds me of the forest. I have the ocean and the forest with my sons and the meadow with the girls – the places that are significant in my life.

She looked up and smiled at me, showing her two dimples. Then she reached for my face. I was gasping, stunned by the images that filled my mind. It felt like a very strong memory—I could still see through my eyes while I watched it in my head—it was completely familiar. She was showing me her memories of the delivery and after the delivery while we were all laying on the bed before we went to sleep. I stared through the images to her expectant expression; she was trying to tell me something.

"WOW!" I was surprised.

Beth seemed unconcerned with my boggling eyes. She was smiling and pulling on a lock of my hair.

"She's gifted."

"It would seem so." He was beaming. It was obvious he'd seen what she was showing me as she thought of it. I brought her over to him and she did the same thing.

He explained it to me while it was happening. His was a little different from mine. He saw her coming out of my belly, Carlisle's face, followed by his face and our voices, then the room and the faces of everyone in the family. It was so great to know that she knew us from the start.

"But _how_ did she do that?"

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" Edward asked rhetorically, and then shrugged.

I wanted to change her diaper quickly so I could see if all of them had this ability. I knew the diapers were soiled but I wasn't prepared for what I found.

"Yuck!" There was a thick, tarry black looking goo that smelled repulsive. I nearly gagged when I saw it. I'm glad I didn't eat yet. I was sure to bring it back up after seeing this. Edward put the boys in the crib and grabbed his tool belt; donning gloves.

"Esme put A&D ointment on their bottoms before putting on the diapers earlier. That keeps the goo from sticking to them - although, if they skin is as hard as ours, nothing would stick to it. Also, the liners capture all this so we just have to flush them."

"Good to know that once we flush the liners we don't have to deal with the scent." This is no time to have enhanced senses.

"The first few bowel movements are the worst. It's the body's way of clearing the intestines after the birth." He explained patiently. "After the first two days this should start changing to a yellowish color."

"That's a relief. How that could come out of such cute little babies is a mystery."

He took the filthy diaper liner out stuffing it in a little bag. Then he used some baby wipes to clean her little tushie, putting the soiled wipes in the bag with the diaper liner. This was very clever, after we changed the babies, we'll flush all the soiled liners and the baby wipes. Also, the bag kept the poo from soiling the changing pad.

I put down a clean diaper with a liner; he put some more A&D ointment on the clean skin then I closed the diaper and put on a diaper cover. We worked in unison. A perfect team.

I switched Beth with Antonia and unwrapped her tiny body. Everything was the same. Since she was the last, she had a memory of me with the other babies before she and Edward joined us on the bed. It was unreal.

"Did you see that?" I asked Edward eagerly, already knowing that he would have seen it in his mind.

It was amazing. It turned out that all four babies had this gift. After all the babies were cleaned, the soiled liners flushed, the dirty diapers put in bags and tossed in the hamper and our hands sanitized. We went back to our room; spreading out on the bed with the babies between us. The babies liked the waterbed. We gently rocked the mattress and watched them smile and flail their limbs. I wanted to stay here like this forever; Edward and I playing with our babies.

What was more amazing is that when they were together, they could touch each other and talk with each other through these visions. Edward was able read their minds and explained that they were communicating with each other.

While we were playing with them we discovered another gift. The babies were laying in a row, between us like one of those shapes you cut out on a folded piece of paper and then open them out to form a string of identical shapes.

"This is amazing." He said. He was so excited.

"Do that again."

"What?'

"Hold Antony's hand again. I want to check something." I had no idea what was happening so I decided to go along with his request. I held Tony's hand again until he told me to stop. After that, he held Antonia's hand since she was closest to him. I watched the emotions flash over his face again. I waited anxiously for him to tell me what was going on.

"If the babies are all touching and one of them touched you, they could read our minds; not like my mind reading where I could only see whatever you're thinking at the time, they could pull all your memories from your mind similar to what you're thinking of until you break contact."

"Carlisle mentioned that Aro has a similar talent."

"Yes, but it's a little different from Aro's, for now they gift is more specific; I don't know it will develop further as they grow. You were thinking about the babies and I got pictures of all the discussions we had about babies since we met; going back to yourself as a baby with your parents and even your birth. I wanted to test that theory so I decided to think about you on our wedding day and I was bombarded with images of you from the time you turned the corner of the house to dancing the last song with you. I have all those images already but it was still weird seeing them in their minds."

"We have to be careful what we think about when we're with them like this."

"You're right. For now they don't understand most of the images but as they grow older, it would be weird for your kids to see pictures of you naked. That's why I thought of something harmless and broke contact at dancing." We laughed but the thought of our kids getting a glimpse of what happened on our wedding night was unthinkable and not just our wedding night. There are lots of things we have to keep from them.

"At least this only happens if all four of them are touching. As they get older, the likelihood of that happening decreases unless they do it deliberately to read someone's mind." He continued.

"As they get older, we could show then how we met and go over the wedding again from both our perspectives." We smiled at each other over the bodies of our supertwins. I think I'll buy Superman and Supergirl t-shirts for them.

We decided to surprise the family with the babies' gifts. We'll let them hold the babies and see for themselves. It would be more fun that way.

We kept them on the bed and cuddled, kissed, nuzzled tummies and played with them until one yawned, then they all started yawning and blinking. It was like the stretching and kicking during the ultrasound. Once one started, it was contagious. They were even making me feel sleepy.

"Edward, could we pull one of the cribs into our room? I'm not ready to put them in the nursery yet. I would be too worried about something happening to them so it would be easier if I could see them and know they're safe. I'd like to keep them in bed with us but it would be difficult with four babies." I chuckled. I know he would keep a close watch to ensure nothing happened to them while we slept but it was easier to put them in the crib. Who knows, we might want to make out before I go to sleep.

Like the perfect understanding husband he is, he left the bed to do my bidding. Not pushing the crib in but holding it like it was a feather. We swaddled them in the bamboo lullawrap Alice and Rose gave us and gently laid them in the crib.

We stood looking at their angelic faces for a while. I turned to him, caressing his face and looking into those gorgeous golden eyes. He bent down to kiss me; gently at first, building in intensity as I pressed my body against his. His hands went under my shirt, running up and down my back. My hands mirrored his. Like before, it was as if the touch of his skin, his lips, his hands, was sinking right through me and into my bones. To the very core of my body. I hadn't imagined that I could ever love him or want him more but the slightest touch and sparks starts flying, igniting that fire deep inside me.

He broke contact. I was gasping for air.

"Food Bella. You have to keep up your strength for the babies." Food was the last thing on my mind, but as soon as he mentioned it, my stomach started rumbling.

"I guess some things will never change." I laughed. "Do you think I'd want to hunt like the rest of the family?"

"We'll try one day. You and me alone, then when the babies start walking, we'll take them to hunt together."

The thought of being in the woods hunting with Edward brought back my fantasy from Biology. I can't wait to make it a reality. A flash of heat ran through my veins, making my insides clench with need.

"Food Bella. Focus." He was running his hands through his hair.

I knew the rest of the family would be waiting eagerly to see me or hold the babies – if I let them, they would hold the babies 24/7 but I want them to grow up as normal as possible. To make up for that disappointment, I decided to go downstairs to eat instead of eating in our room. If they can't hold the babies right now, at least I could listen to them talk about the birth while I ate.

Edward insisted on carrying me downstairs. The further down we went, the stronger the scent of flowers got. I smelled flowers all along but I thought it was the girls so I didn't pay much attention to it. Now I knew it was not the girls. I prepared myself for whatever crazy over the top gesture Edward did while I was asleep. He was good at obeying my ban on buying baby related items since Christmas so I'll let him have his fun today.

As we cleared the last landing, I gasped. Then I started laughing.

There were streamers, balloons, flowers and teddy bears everywhere. It was like another baby shower combined with Edwards' crazy flower shop escapade on Christmas morning. I still can't believe he found a 24/7 flower shop and by the looks of this, he found another.

"Edward, did you clean out another flower shop?"

"This time, it was not my doing. Blame our crazy siblings." He said laughing. "Well, I got a little something but most of this was bought by those four over there." He waved his hands in the direction of our siblings.

"Bella, we liked Edward's idea from Christmas so we decided to do the same. Now that the babies are here the embargo is over so be prepared." Alice announced or was that a threat.

"Embargo Alice. We're not dealing with a country."

"Well, you had this crazy rule about not buying baby stuff until the babies were born so what would you call it?"

I was too happy with the safe delivery of our beautiful babies to engage in a debate on semantics with Alice so I ignored her and went to admire the arrangements. Every baby arrangement Edward bought was represented again; along with others. There was a mom and baby basket full of spa products containing anti-stress foaming bath crystals, green tea and mint body lotion and bath gel, a hand-held wood massager – which brought back memories of our ski trip and green tea hard candies. For the baby, there was a "Guess How Much I Love You" music and storytelling CD, "Baby is Sleeping" door hanging pillow and four ceramic picture frames.

"What did the flower shop think when you asked to put four frames in the basket instead of one?"

"Nothing, I had them replace the little stuffed animal and the blanket for extra frames so they didn't mind."

There were four bears from Build-A-Bear Workshop®, wearing pink and white and blue and white sleepers with matching bear blankets. Each bear came with a birth certificate.

"Cool, the bears could have the same birthdays as the babies."

"Speaking of which, let me show you my contribution." Edward took my hand and steered me to the other side of the room.

I read the name on the box - Seeds of Life Memory Tree.

"This kit, allows you to plant an Oak tree to commemorate a special occasion and what's more special than this. The trees have the chance to grow 80-feet in height with a canopy spread of over 100-feet. It could become an excellent shade tree. Each tree kit includes a biodegradable vase and saucer, nutritional soil, moss, pre-conditioned seeds to ensure germination, growing directions so you could start growing the tree indoors and plant it outside when it's strong enough to survive on its own. I had the other plants shipped directly to the caretakers of the house in Forks and South America so they could be planted as soon as possible."

"That's a great idea. We could carve the babies names on a plaque and place it next to each tree, then when the trees get bigger, the kids could carve their names on the tree trunk."

"That's a great idea. I bought enough of the trees to plant here, at the house in Forks and on the island. No matter which house we're living in, we'd be able to look at our special trees."

"You always think of the most unique things." I brushed the back of my hands along his cheek and tenderly kissed his lips. I wanted to keep kissing him but I remembered Emmett's reaction to our kissing when I woke up so I reluctantly pulled away. He had that smirk on his face as if he could read my mind.

"Bella, we couldn't help but join in the celebration so we got you something. For the mother of our grandchildren, Carlisle and I wanted to get something special; something just as special as you." Esme pointed to the table in the corner. We walked over as she explained their gift.

"This Yu Pin Leopard orchid plant is called a _"Rare Treasure Phalaenopsis Orchid"._ It's from the Smithsonian Institution collection. There were so many to choose from but the name of this one is perfect for you. You are truly a rare treasure."

It was a stunning orchid plant. It had a fuchsia throat; the fuchsia color looked like it was bleeding through the veins of the golden petals making them looked speckled.

"Esme, Carlisle, it's beautiful." This was my first orchid and it wasn't just a flower in a vase, it was a plant, something I could treasure for a long time. "I'll take it to the island and plant it there. The weather should be perfect for it to grow."

I hugged them and went back to admiring all the other gifts before I became overwhelmed by the emotions building inside me.

I could see what the guys bought. Along with the red wagons, there were fire trucks complete with bells, ladders and wheels that roll, baseball cups used as vases and replica blue Ford trucks. These kids are going to have a hard time learning to share because there was two of every arrangement that came with a toy. As I predicted, the spoiling of the babies have begun but not only the babies, I'm going to be spoiled along with them. It will be a continuation of the spoiling and pampering I received at the end of my pregnancy.

"Okay, food. If I have to feed four babies, I need nourishment and the smells coming from the kitchen are making my stomach rumble." I said brightly; hoping that I wouldn't burst into tears like I did on Christmas. I know they wanted to make me happy and I don't want to spoil their fun.

Rosalie stopped me before we got to the kitchen, "Bella, you know how proud I am of you for wanting to go through with the pregnancy. The fact that you even attempted it not knowing how it would affect your health and even when you found out you were carrying four babies you didn't bat an eye. I'd like to think that if it was me, I would have been as brave. I wanted to get you something special. I know Edward buys you lots of jewelry but I saw this and I thought it would be something you'd like."

She handed me a small glossy white box tied with a lavender tulle bow. Inside that was a grey velvet jewelry box. I flipped the box open and stared at the gift inside. There was a gold charm bracelet with four little baby shoes charms. Two shoes had a bow made of triangular shaped aquamarines with a little diamond in the center of the bows. The boys' shoes had laces instead of bows, with tiny diamonds embedded across the toes which was made of either silver or white gold. Both the boys and the girls' shoes were adorable.

"Rose, I love it. I'm surprised Edward didn't get this for me himself." I said and we both laughed. Everyone in the family knows of his obsession for buying me charms.

"He knows this is important to me or maybe he was too caught up in you having four babies to worry about what we were planning. I ordered it right after the ultrasound. You were so sure you were having two of each and I knew we could have them exchanged if we had to." I hugged her then held out my wrist so she could put it on.

"You could have the babies' names and birthdays engraved on the sole of the shoes but since they have so many names, you'd have to settle for initials or just first names." I giggled. Those names were a mouthful. I wonder if I should let Edward know that I already shortened two of the names. I know he hates when Emmett calls him Eddie but could he object to calling the baby Eddie? It would make everything simpler. It would be confusing with two Edwards in the house and we can't call the baby junior because technically Edward is junior. When we decide what to put on them, I'll send them back to get them engraved or maybe we could find a jewelry store in the mall that could do the engraving.

"Did I hear my name?" He said as he appeared at our side. Rose rolled her eyes and left us.

I showed him my new bracelet. He touched each little shoe, admiring the details.

"Well, I cannot be outdone by my family." He said as he pulled me into his arms. This was another hot passionate kiss that awaked everything inside me. My knees were shaking when he pulled away. I slumped against him, taking deep breaths; his delicious scent filling my senses. He lifted my hair and I felt his hands at the back of my neck. When I recovered from the kiss, he showed me the necklace he slipped on.

It was a mother and child eternal bond pendant attached to a gold chain. Inside the body of the mother were four diamonds.

"It's beautiful."

"Perfect for the mother of my four precious children," he gave me a gentle peck on the lips.

"Any excuse to buy jewelry right? I'm surprised I didn't wake up wearing this."

"I wanted my family to have their time with you first. Soften you up for the kill." He chuckled.

I looked at his smiling face and playfully smacked his chest.

"Ouch. You're definitely stronger. That almost hurt." I laughed and we held hands as we followed the others into the kitchen.

The table was covered with dishes. While baskets of fruit and chocolates covered the counter tops.

"Do I smell chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Now that you're no longer pregnant, I was hoping you would get back your appetite for them." I looked at him and realized that he was thinking of the hours we've spent that started with him feeding me my favorite treat. Lucky for him, the smell was not revolting but I'll let him sweat a little.

"Maybe after I eat, we could see if I could stomach them." I smiled a wicked smile at him.

"Here we go again." Jasper moaned. I ignored him and sat at the table.

"When you made it through the pregnancy without me having to change you, Esme decided you'd need lots of food so she started cooking all your favorites." I looked at her and smiled. She really was a second mother to me.

"Thanks, Esme. I'm so hungry I may eat it all. This reminds me of the first time I ate at the house in Forks." I looked around the table at them. I know they think human food was gross but they put up with the smell because of me. Soon they would be doing the same thing for the babies.

Edward fixed me a plate with lasagna, ravioli, chicken Masala and garlic knots. Still were more covered dishes on the table.

"Did Edward tell you about the baby formula Esme bought?" Emmett asked, making a gaging sound. One hand was clutching his throat while the other hand squeezed his nose with the other.

"Yes, apparently _"it's nasty-smelling stuff, even for human food." _I said, trying to sound like Edward and they all laughed.

"Was it that bad?"

"To us, it was totally gross." I wondered how bad it could be. Babies drink it all the time.

While I ate, we talked about the babies and the delivery. They told me about the two different birthdays. I thought it was amazing. Just like our babies to be different in every way. We told them about the first diaper change and we promised they could help with the next one.

Jasper reminded them about the camera in the nursery so they could watch it while I slept tonight. Before I knew it, it was time to go back upstairs. We had agreed to feed the babies every two hours until they got bigger and we were sure they were getting enough milk from each feeding. Carlisle realized I was worried about this so he gave us some pointers.

"Here are things to look for to ensure the babies are getting enough milk. The babies' urine should be clear or pale yellow instead of deep yellow, by the end of the first week they should have about six bowel movements, they would start staying up for longer periods – being more active. If they're fussy or crying, then they're not getting enough milk. Plus, your breasts should feel softer after you nursing the babies." Carlisle explained.

These babies have proved to be exceptional already so I'm sure we wouldn't have any problems with them but I wanted to be equipped with as much knowledge as possible. Between Carlisle and Edward, we were covered if the babies ever need medical attention; I just wanted to be able to take care of their more human needs. I know the women in the family have read everything on raising children so they would come to my aid if I had questions and as much as I love knowing that they're ready and willing to step in at any time, it's nice to know that Edward and I could take care of the babies on our own if we have to.

I decided to try the pump Esme gave me to pump the rest of the milk out after I nursed the babies. From reading about breastfeeding, I found out that the more milk the babies drink, the more milk I'll produce so I wanted to pump to help keep the milk flowing. I also wanted to be prepared for when their appetites increase. For now the babies don't have teeth but who knows how long that's going to last and I want to be prepared with milk in the fridge and freezer.

While searching for baby bottles, we found special bottles that helped reduce the amount of air that gets mixed with the milk in a bottle, making it similar to breast feeding so we decided to try them - _Dr. Brown's ® glass bottles features a patented internal venting system designed to help reduce colic, spit up and gas. They also have less oxidation which helps maintain vitamins C, A and E and lipids and they're BPA Free._ We bought the eight ounce bottles because we knew the babies wouldn't be drinking less than four ounces of milk for long. We bought the bottle, the dishwashing rack, the microwave steam sterilizer bags, the bottle brushes and the silicone covers - the silicone colors came in different colors so each baby will have a separate color – just like the diaper covers. We were all set, after I pump the milk, I'll store it in one of my juice bottles and we'd transfer it to the baby bottles when we need it.

Armed with a couple of sterilized bottles, we all trouped upstairs. At least they did. I was still not allowed to walk. There was nothing wrong with me but Edward is crazy. Today is a special day for all of us so I decided to let him have his fun. Soon I'd get tired of being carried around and I'll let him know. For now, I snuggled in his arms, enjoying the feel of his arms around me; inhaling his delicious scent and trying to resist the urge to nibble on his neck. Instead, I fantasized about what I wanted to do to him tonight or was it too soon for sex?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	62. Chapter 62

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 62

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

All the babies had to be changed and fed so we devised a system for Bella to stay in our room to get some privacy while she nursed the boys and the women would change the girls in the nursery and play with them until it was time to switch. The door was opened so even if she couldn't see us, she could hear us. The girls deferred to Esme giving her first go at changing the baby in her arms. There were enough changing tables but it was sweet of them to gather around while she changed Antonia. She was the only one of the three with actual diaper changing experience.

Esme laid the baby on the changing table demonstrating the easiest way to change her diaper. Emmett was busy with the video camera making his own "diaper changing video" to add to his "birth of quads video". He will never get a chance to do a feeding babies video unless the babies are drinking from a bottle.

"I don't want to see my naked babies on YouTube." I warned him. I know he's crazy enough to try something like that.

"Don't worry bro, this is for our eyes only."

After Esme changed the baby, she put her up on her shoulder. Moving out of the way so Rosalie could change Beth. The baby touched the side of Esme's face and I saw the visions as she showed them to Esme.

"Did she do that?" Esme was astonished.

"What?"

"The baby showed Esme a few images of her weighing, measuring and dressing her in the delivery room." I explained.

"You knew about this and you didn't say anything?" The little minx accused.

"Bella and I thought it was best for you to witness this first hand instead of trying to explain it to you."

"Carlisle." Esme called, but he had heard us and was on his way up already.

Everyone figured out that to get the visions, they had to have the babies' hands against they face so they all took turns doing that. I was being bombarded with images and thoughts. Originally we thought of introducing this to our family individually but we couldn't see how to accomplish that so here we are. A kaleidoscope of images was flashing through my head. Images the girls were showing our family, the thoughts of everyone as they witnessed this and the thoughts of the contented babies being fed. This is one time when I welcomed the intrusion of so many thoughts at once.

Esme made her peace with the way her human life turned out a long time ago but Bella's pregnancy made her revisit that dark period of her life. She never realized that somewhere in the back of her mind, she had a secret yearning to hold another warm little baby to her bosom. She loves and treats all of us as her own children but it's different taking care of eternal teenagers than taking care of a helpless baby and although these are not her babies, she feels like she was given another chance. Now she has four to help take care of. It's like a secret desire multiplied by four.

I knew how she felt all through the pregnancy and I was happy she had an unrealized dream come true. It was a pleasure to watch her with Bella. Cooking, shopping, worrying and being a surrogate mother to her since she couldn't have Renee here to share this with. I was overjoyed at the deepening bond between them. I will always have the memory of how radiant she was the day she took Bella to her prenatal class.

Rosalie got a vision of herself taking Beth from me and carrying her to Bella and Esme. After the baby showed Rosalie the visions, she started thinking about her human life and her dream of being a mother. I know she spoke to Bella about this soon after I met Bella and again during Bella's pregnancy. From the time of the vampire attack, she has become Bella's champion and I know she feels Bella walks on water. There is nothing Bella could do to change that opinion.

Now that the babies are here, she feels closer to that human girl she was so long ago. Holding these babies reminded her of her friend Vera and her adorable baby. She feels that she has been given a chance to relive her human dream. She's been ecstatic since the birth of the babies; in fact, she's been ecstatic all during the pregnancy. From the time she held the first baby, I felt something shift in her mind. These babies are a window to a world she thought was close to her. That last piece of anger or resentment or dissatisfaction with her life has been banished. She looked at me and smiled before taking the baby to Emmett.

Emmett was happy because he could see the radiant joy on Rosalie's face as she walked towards him with the baby in her arms. At first he was worried about the way she would handle Bella's pregnancy because of her past but from the beginning Rosalie was like a guard dog when it came to keeping Bella happy and healthy. This cheered him a great deal because he was happy with the news of the pregnancy. It was a chance to experience something new and different. Now as he looked at her holding the baby he could pretend that it was their baby she was holding and he was looking forward to both of them taking the babies hunting when they got bigger. He looked at me, a little embarrassed at his thoughts but I gave him a reassuring smile. I'm glad they think of the babies in that way. As the saying goes, "it takes a village to raise a child". We definitely have our own village in this house.

Alice didn't remember her human life so she never had any of the human aspirations as Esme and Rosalie but seeing and holding the babies after they were delivered made her wistful. She wondered what she missed out on by not having any human memories. She's hoping that seeing them grow will rekindle something inside her to give her a few memories. This is something she spoke to Bella about during her pregnancy and I know Bella has a plan she wants to try.

She hasn't been around human babies so she's going to enjoy this and it's just like Bella to have not one or two babies but four. She's going to have four times as much fun with them. She sees them as little people to guide and mold the way she did when Bella came into our lives; introducing her to the Cullen's way of life and having four kids to shop for is fabulous. She can't see the babies' future or Bella's for that matter but she sees us getting closer as a family. She pictures herself with Jasper's baby or maybe she's just pretending one of the baby's was Jasper's. The babies would be another bridge or four more bridges into the human world, just like Bella. First she bridged the gap between us and the kids in high school and she did the same thing here at college.

She looked at me and grinned. Telling me I did well, yet again. First having enough sense to bring Bella home and by not freaking out when Bella got pregnant. She knows that I was worried for a little while and wondered if we were doing the best thing by going ahead with the pregnancy. We gave each other a conspiratorial wink. She knowing I saw her thought about Jasper's baby and I knowing that she would keep my secret about that little moment of insanity. My whole life revolves around Bella and the thought of anything hurting her does not sit well with me. Now I don't have to ever worry about that. If Carlisle is right, then she would get stronger the longer the venom works inside her. Alice took the baby from Rosalie and Emmett and brought her over to Jasper; both of them being treated with images on their faces in the delivery room.

Jasper was projecting all the happiness and excitement radiating in the room. He was enjoying the sight of Alice with a baby in her arms. He looked at me and smiled. This feeling of total happiness has been present most of Bella's pregnancy and is a continuation of the good feelings he's been experiencing since Bella joined our family.

Before Bella, we were content; now, we are all on cloud nine. Being a vampire, he will always have the memories of Maria, the newborn army, the constant wars and senseless deaths but they don't have that pull on him anymore, not since a conversation in Forks when we were teaching Bella about newborns and the never ending thirst.

Bella insisted that she would be a good vampire because deep down she didn't want to hurt anyone. In fact she insisted, _"I will not be able to live with myself if I hurt anyone so I wouldn't and if you were changed by Carlisle and from the beginning you started living on animal blood the way you live now, you would have never done all those atrocious things Maria made you do. It was not your fault Jasper, you didn't know any better. You were an untamed newborn who had no guidance. If you enjoyed that way of life, you would have stayed with Maria, instead you became despondent and left." After she said that, Jasper walked out of the room._

_"What's wrong with Jasper?" she was worried that she might have upset him._

_"He'll be back," I told her. "He just needs a moment alone to readjust his perspective on life. He's upset with himself, not you, Bella. He's worrying about…self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say."_

_"How so?" Carlisle asked._

_"He's wondering if the newborn madness is really as difficult as we've always thought, or if, with the right focus and attitude, anyone could do as well as Bella says. Even now—perhaps he only has such difficulty because he believes it's natural and unavoidable. Maybe if he expected more of himself, he would rise to those expectations. Bella is making him question a lot of deep-rooted assumptions." _After that, he started letting some of his baggage go. Like everyone else, he's basking in the joy Bella has brought to our lives. I was happy for him. I know all about dark depressing memories.

It's strange the way everything happened with Bella. I wondered if it was faith that she was turned by the babies' venom combining with her extra chromosome or if my venom would have worked the same way if I had tried to change her. She was determined to survive the newborn craze without killing anyone. Now she doesn't have to worry about that. No newborn thirst. No cold skin. No staying out of the sun. No surviving on blood alone. She gets to do all the things she loves and has the added benefit of our vampire strength and everlasting youth. One of her greatest problem with the transformation was the thought that she wouldn't be able to see Charlie for at least a year. Now she doesn't have to worry about that. She could enjoy her parents' visit when they come next week and they could visit us on the island as much as they want. She could attend our babies christening and she could go to campus to do her final. As she said when she woke up, she and the babies got the best of both worlds.

I can't wait to see how fast or strong she'll be. Also the thought of seeing her hunt is very erotic. I could almost picture her crunching over an animal that she took down and sinking her teeth into its neck; sucking the blood out of it. I almost envy the creature. Having her mouth on me is one of the greatest things in my life. Those sensuous lips, her tiny teeth. Biting and sucking. I could feel my cock stirring at the image in my head.

I looked at Jasper and smiled ruefully. I don't want to spoil this moment for him. He's had to deal with enough of our lustful feelings since I met her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle came into the room and Esme met him just inside the door, demonstrating the babies' gift to him.

As everyone in the family did when they saw the visions the babies showed them, he had that instant vision of Esme and him having a child. I don't know if this was part of the babies' gift or if deep in his subconscious he thought about this or wished there was a possibility that something like this could happen. One thing is for sure. The babies have four sets of parents.

A light went off in my head. I was staggered by the realization. It's almost as if Bella was a surrogate mother, giving each of the couples in our family a child. The fact that they could all see the babies as part of their individual family unit is extraordinary. It must be part of the babies' gift.

I'm so happy we decided to have Esme and Carlisle christen the boys and that the rest of the family would be Godparents. Now all four couples will be holding a baby while the priest or was it a minister gave his blessings. As Bella would say; this was perfect. I know when I tell her about this she would be convinced that it was all a part of a greater plan.

Carlisle is the head of this amazing family, who was bitten and changed because the vampire who bit him didn't get a chance to finish the job. Who from the start refused to drink human blood; discovering that he could survive on animal blood therefore starting a whole new way of life for a vampire. Changing me because neither of us had anyone else in the world – changing me so I could be the son he couldn't have and introducing me to his way of life. Changing Esme because she had lost the will to live after the death of her baby; giving her a grown child to take care of – a child who couldn't die. Changing Rosalie after she was brutally attacked – I know he was misguided in the beginning thinking she would be my mate but that worked out perfectly because Rosalie was in the right place at the right time.

Rosalie saving Emmett, walking miles with his broken body in her arms- resisting the smell of his blood because he reminded her of the baby her friend Vera had - only to find out after his change, that he was her mate.

Alice, seeing Carlisle in a vision the moment she woke up from the change. Also seeing Jasper her mate with his need for a better life; something to replace the ugly fighting and killing he's known since his change.

All of us existing, moving through the decades together but not living until we met Bella – the glue that makes this family stronger. Then there was Alice's vision of Bella becoming one of us if I could resist draining her delicious blood.

From the start, Bella was convinced that we were destined to be together. She refused to see me as a monster so she brushed off the years I spent tracking and killing humans. _"But you only killed bad people. Think of all the innocent lives you saved." She said earnestly._

She makes the reserved Rosalie act like a typical carefree teenage girl.

She brought Alice and Rosalie closer together. They've always gotten along but it was Bella who took their relationship to the next level.

Rosalie and I have never been particularly close but Bella has bridged the gap between us. Once I met Bella, Rosalie understood why I was not taken in by her charms. She realized that I was waiting for my mate. The fact that Bella can melt anyone's heart with her charming smile and her acceptance of everyone she meets was a bonus.

She helped Jasper forgive himself for the years of carnage with Maria. Sometimes I find it hard to believe she was only seventeen when we met. She's wise beyond her years. I understand why her mother thinks she has an old soul.

She makes Emmett act like a clown one minute then serious and grownup with her social responsibility and her volunteering the next.

She got Billy to relent and give us a break because she would rather give up her life than live without me. From her birth he knew she was special. After his son was born he hoped her special blood combined with Jacob's could revive the magic of his tribe but he put all of that aside after her heartfelt conversation with him that fateful day in La Push.

All of this started over three hundred years ago. Was it all a coincidence or was it destiny?

I thought of my sweet beautiful brave wife with her easy smile and zest for life, she has turned our world upside down, pulled us all apart and rearranged all the pieces into a more cohesive family – like we were an incomplete puzzle and she was the missing piece. We started living when we found her, before that we were just existing; marking time. She's always saying it was destiny, that we were meant to be together and finds signs in so many things to convince herself that she was right with that assessment. I've always indulged her with this, thinking it was the romantic in her. Now I have to agree with her one hundred percent.

This would not have happened if Carlisle was the typical vampire – drinking human blood. We would not have been keeping a permanent residence in Forks. Like James, Laurent and Victoria, we may have passed through Forks but the smell of her delicious blood would have been too much for me to resist. I would have drained her in a few minutes. We would not have been attending school because we wouldn't have developed that control over our thirst and if we weren't in the cafeteria that day, we wouldn't have met and fallen in love; making our family complete. Four mated couples. Even that is extraordinary in itself. So many of our kind wander the earth and never find that one person they were meant to be with.

Four couples starting with Carlisle changing me and ending with us falling in love.

Four babies born out of that love.

Four names to identify the four unique babies.

Another great thing about the babies' names is that over the years, we have to move around and change identities so humans don't realize that we're not changing. They could keep using their own names along with our three last names – Cullen, Mensen & Swan. I'm actually looking forward to us all taking Bella's last name one day. Edward Anthony Swan. She has this habit of saying mine when we make love. That drives me crazy because as much as I love the thought of Bella belonging to me, I love the thought of belonging to her more. We have a lot to talk about tonight. My sweet darling angel. What would I have done without her? What would we have become if we didn't find her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the commotion, we switched the babies so the girls could get fed. Everyone wanted to see the boys' views of the delivery.

While Esme and Rosalie were changing the boys, Carlisle pulled me aside.

"It's an interesting twist," he said. "They are doing the exact opposite of what you and Bella could do."

"I didn't think about that. Bella keeps everyone out but the babies could go right into your mind so nobody could keep them out. I read everyone's mind but the babies let you read their minds." I mused.

"Exactly, both your gifts were combined and switched."

"I wonder…." I started thinking about their other gift but I remembered that Bella wanted us to tell them about it together and if they wanted to experience that, it would be up to them. I decided to wait until the babies were all fed then we'll break the news to them.

We talked about the babies some more exploring their gifts before moving on to other topics.

"Edward, I spoke to Tanya and her family. I wanted to let them know about the safe delivery of the babies. They can't wait to see them. After their trip to South America, they are even more excited about the babies."

"I'm sure they are. After Bella spoke to Charlie and Renee, she thought they might want to come see the babies but she thought it would be a better idea if you invite Tanya's family and all your friends to Isle Esme. She thinks it would be more discreet than a bunch of vampires showing up here or at the house in Forks."

He smiled, "She just amazing."

"Sometimes I could hardly believe it's real. It's like a dream except I know I'm not dreaming but it seems too good to be true. Does that make sense?" I couldn't understand my ramblings how could I expect anyone to understand what I mean.

"I know how you feel son. We all feel the same; the way she worked my magic and intertwined her life with ours. Like a vine taking root and spreading and everywhere it climbs, it spreads joy and laughter. From the day we met her, our lives were irrevocably changed. Now she blessed us with four little angels. I don't think I've seen your mother so happy. She's almost giddy." He looked over at Esme who was changing Antony and smiled.

Seeing these babies and the reaction of the entire family, I could almost sympathize with the women who created the immortal children. There is something so precious and fascinating about them. I switched the conversation to something that was on my mind.

"Carlisle, I know breast milk is best for the babies but what about vitamin D?"

"For now I wouldn't worry. Bella is still taking her prenatal vitamins and as long as she eats a proper diet, the babies should get their nutrients from the milk."

"We have to monitor her diet because besides the vitamins she and the babies need DHA so I'll start cooking more seafood for her."

"Yes, DHA and EPA play an important role in brain and eye development. The babies get these omega-3s from her breast milk so if we include them in her diet, then both she and the babies are going to be fine. It's probably nothing we have to worry about since they are all half vampire but I have no way of knowing what's going on inside of any of them so let's be on the safe side by being over cautious."

"Next time we go shopping, we have to pick up salmon, shrimp, lake trout, tilapia, crab, pollack, and scallops or any of these that we could get at the supermarket." I looked over at Esme because she heard our conversation and she plans to go shopping later, already thinking of the different ways to prepare seafood.

"Good thing we're going to the island soon, we'll be able to go fishing to get her the freshest seafood." It would be great to get the food to feed Bella and indirectly the babies with my own hands.

The babies gave one final stretch and passed out and I know the women would love nothing better than to hold them until they woke up but Bella wanted them to sleep in the crib so we'll respect that. Soon they would be up for longer periods and the family will get to play with them. From what we saw before, they all sleep and wake at the same time so I took the babies, said goodbye to everyone and went to check on Bella. I haven't heard her moving around.

Bella was sitting there with the boys still at her breast and they were all fast asleep. Even in their sleep, they were taking occasional sucks. I laughed at the sight. I thought of our conversation earlier when she nursed them for the first time. I enjoyed seeing her nurse the babies.

_"Doesn't it hurt?"_

_"No, it's actually similar to having you at my breasts only not as sensual." She laughed at the look on my face. "My nipples might get sore from feeding four babies but I'm prepared. Esme bought me Lanolin ointment which is supposed to help relieve sore nipples and hot/cold gel packs, which fit inside my bra. The heat or coldness will soothe my swollen or sore breasts. For the cold, I could have you rest your palms on my breast for a few minutes but that might lead to other activities." Then she started giggling._

_"You're positively glowing and the babies look like they're enjoying it too. By the look of satisfaction on their faces, it must taste good." I looked wistfully at her breasts, at the two little mouths sucking lustily. How I envied them but I had to control myself. I didn't want to tire her out with lovemaking when she needs her energy to nurse the babies._

_"I feel drunk too, it makes me very relaxed, almost lulling me to sleep by the time I'm done."_

Well, this time she got to sleep. I took the babies from her arms and put them in the crib. I took the pillows from behind her back so she could lie down in the bed. I was about to adjust her bra and fix her shirt when I saw some milk leaking out. I decided to taste it. Then I took a few pulls. I had to resist the urge to drain her breast because I knew we had to save it for the babies but that one taste wasn't enough. It made me hungry for more. Now I know why the babies like it so much. As soon as she wakes up, I'll confess. I felt like the cat that swallowed the canary. I'm sure I have a guilty look on my face. I know she'll get a good laugh out of it. I've tasted her tears, her blood, I've licked every inch of her body and I never miss an opportunity to taste her creamy goodness. Now I've tasted her milk. It's hard to say which taste the best. I love her taste the way she used to love chocolate covered strawberries.

I covered her and got into bed with her, curving my body around hers and letting the sound of her and the babies' heartbeats lull me into a relaxed state as I thought of how much we've accomplished over the past two weeks; anything to get my mind off the delicious taste of her milk.

Once the decision was made to move to the island, everyone was in a frenzy to make plans. Esme decided to renovate the house to make it look similar to the house in Forks. So besides adding rooms, she is knocking out a few walls and adding more glass. The construction company has extra men on the job because everything had to be completed in a month. When we get there, we'll install the shutters like the ones we have at the other houses. This will offer protection from the hurricanes or other bad weather as well as protect us from uninvited visitors. We also plan to install cameras all over the island and set up a little room with TVs to monitor activity all around the island.

The construction company was told to leave the discarded bricks from the walls of the original structure on the island. We'll use those with other materials we'll order to build the cottages when we get there. We're much faster and by doing the rest of the work by ourselves, we'll keep a low profile. Renovating our vacation home was one thing; building two more structures on the island and equipping it like a fortress will probably raise questions.

Then there was the matter of school. Carlisle had to get in touch with our professors to let us do our exams next week with Bella. If we wanted to get credited for the work we already put in, we had no choice. I know it will be hard to leave the babies but Esme and Carlisle will be here to take care of them. Bella has to prepare a few bottles for them while we're away but we'll only miss one feeding because our exams were back to back. Get in, do the exams and leave.

In keeping with Bella's promise to her parents to keep up with her studies, we found a program that was perfect for us. Sometimes I really wonder if we are that lucky or if providence is smiling down on us. Dartmouth has foreign studies with lots of programs that span the globe that could be applied to your major. Two of them were the Dartmouth Foreign Study Programs and Dartmouth Language Study Abroad. There's another program we have to look into that offers you flexibility to take classes away from campus.

Lucky this is our freshman year so we don't have to declare a major or at least we don't have to stick to it anytime soon. We found an accredited program in Brazil during the summer. The Language Study Abroad: Portuguese LSA program. The prerequisite was Portuguese 1 (with a grade of B or better) or equivalent preparation. Everyone except Bella is multilingual so for us it was no problem getting into the program. Since Bella was confined to bed, the department sent the paperwork to her and I filled it out. I had enough practice filling our college applications for her so it was a piece of cake. No one could tell the difference between her handwriting and me pretending to write like her. Just so she is prepared and don't accuse me of pulling strings or bribing anyone to get her into the program we'll be studying Portuguese 1during the Spring semester at ACBEU (Associacao Cultural Brasil-Estados Unidos), which is one of the most important institutions of its type in Brazil and the same place used by Dartmouth for the Portuguese LSA and FS programs. Another good thing about our college is that you could take classes at any accredited institution and have them applied to your major. They encourage their students to go out and see the world.

The Language Study Abroad Program in Brazil is oriented towards the acquisition of the Portuguese language (Brazilian Portuguese) through the experience of studying language, literature, civilization, and excursions to sites of interest around Bahia and living with a Brazilian family – we got pass that by saying we would be living with one of Carlisle's friends in Brazil. We submitted their names and a letter we received from them offering their home to us while we were in the program.

The LSA program offers Portuguese 3: Advanced language instruction, Portuguese 5: Introduction to Afro-Brazilian Culture5, and Portuguese 6: Introduction to Brazilian Literature. Since we would be spending a few years in that region, it's a great way to immerse ourselves in the culture and what better way for Bella to learn the language than to be surrounded by people who speak it. On the days we have classes or excursions, we'll take the boat to the mainland. It would be a long trip but we don't have classes every day and we only plan to take that one class at the school. The other classes will be online classes but we haven't decided on those yet. We have until the first week of the spring semester to enroll in any other classes. We'll decide on that together. I haven't told her about this yet because I remember her reaction to the Dartmouth acceptance letter. I was worried about her reaction and her and the babies health so I decided to wait until the babies were born to break the news. Tonight I'll have to bite the bullet and break the news to her. I hope she doesn't get too angry with me for going behind her back with this.

I'm hoping that Bella has our photographic memory. This would make it easier for her to learn Portuguese or anything she wants to. She took Spanish in high school so she has a little knowledge of learning a foreign language already. When her classes start, I'll insist on at least one day of only speaking Portuguese. This will get her into the rhythm of the language faster and living in Brazil, she has no choice because most of the people will be speaking Portuguese. This could open a whole new world for us. We could all major in languages and travel the world learning all the languages and more about all the different cultures. I've seen so much of the world but seeing it with Bella and our children will be a whole new experience. It would be like seeing those places for the first time.

We've arranged to charter a plane a few days after the christening. We're not taking any of the furniture with us, just our clothes, books and personal effects. We'll buy everything we need when we get to South America.

Esme arranged to have a company take care of the grounds to keep it from becoming a jungle and looking abandoned. All our mail will be forwarded to Jenks then he'll send them to us. Everything was in place. I just have to wait for her to wake from her nap so we could talk. For some strange reason, I felt tired. Was it the babies' peaceful dreams or the steady beating of five heartbeats? Maybe this is how humans feel when they wanted a nap. I held Bella tighter, matched my breathing to hers and closed my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I've taken a little creative license with the application process of the Portuguese LSA program offered at Dartmouth so if anyone is familiar with the program please do not send me hate mail. :)


	63. Chapter 63  Alice & Bella Outtake

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 63 - Alice & Bella Outtake

Just a little St. Patrick's Day treat

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

From the time we found out Bella was pregnant, everyone was over joyed. Me especially. Everyone knows I love to shop and throw parties so I was looking forward to having someone else to do that for. When Bella said she was having twins, I was even happier. Two babies to shop for. I may not know anything about babies but I've watched enough TV to know that they grew and need clothes in lots of different sizes. Plus a baby will wear whatever I buy. No discussions, no begging them to try it no pulling out the "I don't remember anything about being human card" like I do with Bella to make her relent sometimes and let me have my way. I was getting free reign – as long as I could get pass Bella to dress this little person; to influence their style from an early age. If it was a girl, then that would be even better. That is how I felt at first and I must admit it was fun shopping while we were in New York. It's amazing how many designers make baby clothes.

The more time I spent with a pregnant Bella and observed the reactions of Esme and Rosalie and the joy Edward was experiencing, I started to wonder if there was something missing in my life. I've always thought I had the best life because I didn't remember the pain of the transformation or why I ended up in an institution. Maybe I didn't want to know.

After the vampire attack on Bella, I was able to find out that the person who changed me didn't abandon me but was killed by James. That made me feel better because who wanted to be abandoned twice? First my human family didn't want me then the vampire who changed me didn't want me either. It was a relief after all those years, to know that it was not because he didn't want me; he was killed by that evil James and his band of marauders. I was happy I helped kill him and his friend Victoria. Now Bella and I had something in common; we both escaped the clutches of the fiend.

One day, when I couldn't take all the internalizing and the headache of trying to remember my past any longer, I went to have a private conversation with Bella. She was curled up in the window seat with her iPad. We all knew she was detailing the pregnancy so if she loses the memory after her change, she could go back and relive them making them fresh in her vampire mind. From the time I walked into the room, she could tell something was bothering me.

_"What's wrong? I know it's impossible but you look like you're in pain." She got off the window and walked to me; leading me to the chaise lounge by the hand like a little child. She sat next to me, feeling my brow looking so concerned if it was possible to cry, I would have burst into tears._

_"I've been getting a lot of headaches lately. I'm stressed because I can't see the outcome of the pregnancy and I've been trying to remember my human life but nothing is coming to me. It is very frustrating. I can't see my past and I can't tell what your future will be. I know you'll survive because I don't we us mourning or Edward trying to get himself killed." I gave her a rueful smile. _

_It felt better talking to her. The entire family has depended on Edward and my gifts to keep us from overstaying our welcome in any one spot or to warn us if there will be any trouble from one of our decisions so I don't want to tell them that I may be losing my visions. What if I can't see Bella or the babies not because they are different but because my gift is fading? I couldn't face the implications._

_"I'm sorry you can't see my future or the babies' but it has to be because they are similar to the werewolves. Remember you can't see them either?" She put my head on her shoulder and tried to comfort me. _

_Being here, being held by her is so soothing. I could see why Edward could lay in bed with her for day and not get bored. I sometimes think of her as a princess in a tower and Edward is her prince guarding her. We've been warned and threatened not to worry her or overtire her so mostly if she's up here, we stay away. Plus, even if she doesn't show it, I'm sure she's worried about the pregnancy so I didn't want to add my worries too but I just had to talk to her. _

_I raised my head from her shoulders and looked into those deep brown eyes. _

_"One of the reasons why I wanted to speak to you is because Edward was able to get a few of his human memories back so I wanted to know how that happened and if you could try to help me the same way."_

_"We don't know exactly how that happened. Carlisle thinks it's because we're so in tune with each other. Like reading his mind, why could I do that to him and not to anyone else?" She paused and smiled. "I have a theory. I'll think about it some more and when I think I have a good plan figured out, I'll let you know." _

_We talked for a while, then I left her to her solitude. Maybe that's why she's so calm – spending time in that room with all the beautiful baby things. It's like meditating._

_After her accident with the knife she told me she thought of a way to make it work. "It may be risky and Edward would kill us both if I tried it while I'm pregnant." She laughed. _

_I know she agreed to the bed rest but sometimes she thinks it's unnecessary but she would do anything to keep Edward from worrying. She thinks he'll stop after her change but I doubt that. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days after the babies' safe delivery, Edward called me to their bedroom. I thought they wanted to discuss the christening plans so I grabbed my laptop and flew upstairs. Bella, Edward and the babies were spread out on the bed. They looked so perfect.

"Alice, I wanted to try something. I told you I thought of a way to help unlock some of your human memories but I may have a safer way of doing that. My original plan was to give you a taste of my blood." Edward started growling.

"Don't worry." She reassured him. "I have an easier way." Apparently she didn't discuss this with him before. After she said that, he smiled. He seemed to understand what she was going to tell me.

"I thought there was something in my blood that worked to rejuvenate part of Edward's mind therefore opening memories from his human life then while we were both thinking of the same thing, or he was concentrating hard on one thing, it triggered those memories sort of like an electric charge or pouring Drano into a clogged drain. Anyway as I said, we don't have to use my blood. The babies have another gift that might work."

My mouth dropped opened. "Really?" I was amazed. Looking at the tiny faces, it was hard to believe they could do anything but we all know these are extraordinary babies so I shouldn't be surprised.

Edward laughed. "We were surprised when we found out about it. This is something we thought we'll keep secret while testing it out on our own to make sure it wasn't just a fluke. Well we've had a couple of days trying it out and so far it worked every time." He got off the bed and motioned for me to take his place.

"Hold Eddie's hand and think about what we spoke about – you wanting to remember your human life." Bella said.

I smiled at the nickname. When Emmett blurted it out while speaking about the babies during one of their naps that first day, I thought Edward would kill him but he just smiled and from then on, baby Edward was called Eddie. Bella then confessed that secretly she was calling him that and Anthony was Tony, Elizabeth was Beth. Only Antonia was left with her full name.

_"We could call her Ann, Annie, Toni but that sounds too much like her brother and that will get confusing." Rosalie suggested._

_Then Bella said, "We could call her Tonya. Add an a and change the i to a y." We looked at her as if she was crazy. _

_"But that's so similar to Tanya." Edward remaindered her, looking confused. We all were. She knows Tanya wanted Edward from the time they met._

_"Yes, but it makes sense. By calling her Tonya it makes a special connection to the Denalis. Makes them feel more like a part of all this. They are family too. Everyone has an important part to play in raising these children. We told them they would be just as important as everyone in this room. Now is the time to show it."_

_"And the wolf shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the kid; and the calf and the young lion and the fatling together; and a little child shall lead them." Carlisle mumbled. "Why didn't I see this before?"_

_I looked at Edward. He was shaking his head._

_"The lion feel in love with the lamb." He started laughing. We were confused. It seemed only he, Bella and Carlisle was in on this._

_"Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme asked._

_"I just thought of a piece of scripture that helped me understand all this. The verse I just quoted was Isaiah 11:6. Bella could be the lamb, the kid, calf and the child and the good innocent harmless things in the verse. We are all the wild creatures. She came to us and we were able to live harmoniously. Now the babies will do the same." _

_"I laughed and said what I did because soon after I revealed myself to Bella I repeated those lines to her. I used lion and not wolf. I would never think of myself as a wolf because of the werewolves but the concept is the same - the lion feel in love with the lamb or the wolf shall dwell with the lamb." Edward explained._

_"Amazing." _

_Again we marveled at what was happening to us and what's happened since we met Bella. It was like a prophecy coming true. We know that the bible was talking about the end of time and the way things will be in Heaven but to us, we were so happy it was like Heaven on earth to us. Now I see why Edward calls her his angel but she wasn't just his angel, she was ours. I remembered a poem I read once. I repeated it now. Savoring each line. _

_"Thank you for being our guardian angel!  
>Having come to our rescue in our time of need.<br>Angels love people as parents love children,  
>Nor could we a better have found of the breed,<br>Knowing how hard such a one is to wangle! _

_Yet you, with your wings and your halo half-hidden,  
>On us have descended with glory unbidden,<br>Undoing the darkness our fate had decreed."_

_She stood there blushing as we looked at her. I know she wished she couldn't blush anymore but we all love to see her rosy cheeks. Yes, she was our guardian Angel._

All of this flashed through my head in seconds. What other miracle will I be a part of today? I stretched out my hand taking Eddie's, looking at his plump fingers with their tiny dimples on each finger.

I tried to concentrate on my conversation with Bella. As I listened to Edward's voice, the visions started. I could picture everything he was saying. I had visions of myself in different phases of my life. Visions of things that may have happened with my family or things I saw and told them about. It was confusing. Mindboggling. Incredible. I was in another place and time. I forgot Bella and the babies. All I saw were the pictures he painted in my head and the resulting visions or memories from his words.

"Alice. Enough." It was Edward's voice but Bella's arms that reached around me. Holding me close. Rocking me as I tried to make sense of it all. Finally I tried to put the visions in order to reconstruct my human life. I knew Edward saw the images both from me and from the babies. No wonder he wanted me to stop.

"Do you want to talk about it now or do you want some time to process this by yourself or with Jasper?" Bella looked so sad.

"I want to discuss it now, could we do this with the family? I want everyone to hear this at the same time. Edward, you tell them what you saw. I'm still trying to process this. Maybe I'll be able to fill them out more after I hear you again."

"Let's go downstairs with the babies. I know Esme and Rosalie would love to hold them until they fall asleep." Bella said.

We picked up the babies and went downstairs; calling everyone as we made our way to the living room. Each couple settled on a sofa or loveseat with a baby. It all looked so natural.

"The most incredible thing has happened." I told them looking at Edward and Bella.

"Bella and I found out that if all the babies are touching and you hold one of their hands or touch one of them, they get images of whatever you're thinking at the time." He paused so everyone could absorb this. Another miracle. They must have been in shock because no one uttered a word.

"In Alice's case it was different. While I was telling her about the images the babies were seeing, she started getting visions. She was able to pull some of them from my mind or maybe as the babies were remembering them or with me thinking about them they appeared like visions to her." He tried to explain.

"Apparently Alice always had this gift of precognition. The babies showed me two occasions where she tried to warn her family with her predictions but they refused to listen and when the predictions came true, she was blamed for cursing them, earning her the epithets of "witch" and "changeling" from the townsfolk. I had a few images of her with her mother and sister Cynthia. Cynthia didn't have Alice's gift but from what I saw, her mother treated them the same. She had a horrifying vision of her mother being murdered and tried to warn her about it. Though she believed her, her father didn't. Eventually her mother was killed. While Alice saw it happen and tried to explain that it was murder but it was declared accidental and her father told her to be quiet. He forbade her to talk about it anymore. After her mother's death, her father remarried and she was taken to the asylum. That's where they cut off all her hair. She endured electroshock therapy which is what must have caused her amnesia. I saw her being cheerful and humorous with an old vampire who worked at the asylum. Since she didn't remember anything about her life, he befriended her and treated her like a daughter. One day, she had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after her. The old vampire immediately bit her and took her away. We all know the rest. James killed the old vampire and when she woke up, the pain of the venom erased all of the memories she had of that old vampire, just like the shock treatments had erased the memories of her life before the asylum. The only thing left was her precognition gift, her cheerfulness and her humor."

"Don't forget my sense of style." I said, trying to see the silver lining. "Now I know where I got my fashion sense from. In the visions I had of my mother, my sister and I, we were always impeccably dressed"

"It's unfortunate that the medical community had to go through that dark period of shock treatments before developing more humane ways to treat people. No matter what the diagnosis, that was no way to treat a human." Carlisle said regretfully.

"I'm glad I have a few memories."

"You could work with the babies again. Now you have a place to start, it should be easier. I'm sure their gift will get stronger as they grow and we always have my other option." Bella said. Ignoring the dark look Edward was giving both of us.

Esme came over to hug me. "I'm sorry your father was such a terrible man. That he would leave you in such a place is unthinkable."

"It's OK, I know my mother loved me no matter how much of a freak I must have seem at the time. I'm not sorry I did this. I know that I was happy for a while and it's nice to know that even in my darkest time, I had a friend. Not everyone in those places was that lucky."

It was nice to have memories, no matter what they were. It gave me a spring board and now I have a picture of my mother in my head. She was beautiful and she loved me. This was great. I'm hoping that now that I have a few memories, I would be able to concentrate on them and get more. Open up more of those clogged passageways in my mind.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Isaiah 11:6 - American Standard Version translation

h t t p :/ / w w w. poemsforfree . c o m / than 34 . h t m l – Guardian Angel Poem

Alice's story taken from - h t t p : / / twilightsaga . wikia . c o m / wiki /Alice _ Cullen


	64. Chapter 64

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 64

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The first week with the babies flew by. To say the week was eventful would be a major understatement. Every day with them seemed new and different.

The first day, after my nap, Edward confessed to tasting my milk and I laughed at the guilty look on his face. I assure him it was OK. I showed him the wet spot on my shirt as if he could miss it.

_"Don't worry honey. I make enough milk to nurse ten children. Let me get up and pump this out before I ruin my shirt and the sheets."_

He helped me pump first one then the other breast then he took the milk to the kitchen while I showered and changed.

that night, he told me about the decisions he made for school and my first reaction was to fly off the handle. Then I realized why he did it so I reassured him that I was glad he took the initiative. It was a great opportunity and because of his foresight we didn't miss out on the deadline.

I spend hours looking at the babies, playing with their tiny fingers and toes, tracing the outline of their ears. Edward showed me how to massage their backs, tummy, little legs and arms. Every afternoon, we raise the temperature in the nursery and we lay them out and sponge them off, then we give them their massages using baby oil. This has become a family event. Everyone likes to help out, taking turns with the sponge baths, massages or picking out new outfits. They're so strong they could crush a rock with their fingers so it's amazing watching how gentle they are with the babies.

Carlisle said we should wait until their umbilical cords drop off before immersing them in water. We are waiting for the big day so we could see them in a tub. Alice even has bath toys. We kept explaining that they were too small for bath toys but that didn't stop her from buying a whole bag of soft baby toys with a little hammock that was stuck to the walls with suction cups.

_"Alice, that's a great idea to store the bath toys. You wash them after the bath and they could air dry for the next time you want them. Plus it keeps the bottom of the tub clutter free so it could be cleaned after each bath."_

I had to give her credit for that. It really was a great idea. She was proud of herself. She showed me some kind of crayon to draw pictures on the tiles that can be washed off with water. She plans to draw a mural every day for their baths. The babies will definitely not lack visual stimulation even in the tub.

One day, Alice asked to see me breastfeed. I don't know what was so fascinating about it but she sat there with wide unblinking eyes, looking as happy as she does when she found a great deal she couldn't resist. After having them watch me eat for so long, this didn't bother me at all. Anyway, I have these nursing tops and nursing bra that are very discreet so there is no pulling my breasts out and flashing everyone, unless it's just Edward and I and I want to tease him – he really enjoys watching me feed the babies and like Alice, he would sit there wide-eyed and they nurse. Even with my special tops, Edward refused to have any of the male members of the family in the same room with me when I nurse the babies. I don't know if he's just a prude of he's just being his ridiculous jealous self.

We still haven't heard them cry since their birth but they make gurgling sounds and I swear they started giggling. They have many more images to share with us and they could repeat anything that happened like hitting the reverse button on the DVD. It's totally amazing. When they're sleeping, you get visions of their dreams. Now I could understand how Edward thought watching me sleep and listening to my sleep talking was so fascinating. After the babies were born, he was excited that I went back to my human habit of talking in my sleep while I dream. Now he has my dreams and the dreams of the babies to keep him company at nights.

Carlisle measures and weighs them every evening. Edward was right, the babies are already intelligent. After Carlisle did his exam the first day, they got used to the routine. When we took them to the hospital room in the evenings for their checkup, they would automatically stretch out their little limbs for him to measure them and lay quietly while he weighed them and listened to their lungs. It's so funny to see them go through the routine but by the tone of the images when they replay them, I don't think they like the constant exams. They seem to be gaining an ounce a day. This wasn't too bad; it's not as rapid as we thought. Maybe it's because we're only giving them my milk for now. Everyone is looking at videos and reading materials on how to prepare baby food. These kids are not going to get anything from a can or jar. Everything will be home made. We haven't decided when to introduce them to blood. Carlisle has some left over from my pregnancy in case the breast milk is not enough soon. One day I was feeling exceptionally tire so Edward made to have a bag. It was like drinking an energy drink. It perked me right up. That convinced them that I cannot live on food alone. I'll have to hunt also.

The family has cut down on my red meat and started experimenting with seafood. From grilled fish steaks to fish stews with hot garlic toast. Everything is as delicious as eating at a five start Zagat rated restaurant. Like during my pregnancy, I'm eating constantly and still having my vegetable and fruit juices. I know my body is using lots of calories to produce that much milk and the food is delicious so I don't mind eating so much.

I have no stretch marks and my stomach is as flat as before the pregnancy thanks to Edward's venom. I'm sure that venom could be used to cure cancer and other terminal diseases but that will create another problem. Given human nature, they'll probably start capturing vampires and keeping them in labs to milk the venom. I understand why the number one rule is to keep humans unaware of the existence of vampires. You can never be too careful because someone somewhere will figure out a use for vampires and try to capitalize on it. It would be like a bad sifi movie or the Salem witch hunt.

In preparation for my finals, we found out that I had a photographic memory. This made Edward very excited because he's hoping that I have all the good vampire traits. The enhanced mind, the strength and the speed; we already know about my body's healing capability, my sense of smell and my hearing.

The talk of taking our exams led to a discussion on how I'd react on a campus full of humans with their delicious smelling blood. Carlisle and Edward thought that I'd bypassed the whole newborn phase because of the way I was changed. I'd be happy if I skipped right over that part. If I didn't have to be a typical newborn there would be no crazed killing machine year to overcome.

We wouldn't know for sure unless I'm with humans so Edward took me on a drive the day before. He drove slowly into the more populated area of the town. All our siblings were riding with us so at the first sign of me going crazy from the smell, they'd subdue me – Carlisle gave them a tranquilizer if it became too bad. We tried it and although the smell was tantalizing, I was able to resist. I had to admit that warm blood inside someone had a completely different smell to the blood in the bags.

_"Being in a controlled environment was one thing but being out in the woods with your senses more acute would be a totally different thing so I have to be careful and scout the area we plan to hunt before I let me loose. When you start a hunt, you tune everything else out. It's you and your prey and the smell of the warm blood. You become in tuned with the animal inside you."_

He had explained that to me when I wanted to watch him hunt when we just met. The main thing was that I was able to do my exams. To be on the safe side, the morning of the exams I insisted on having blood before I left the house. All our preparation turned out to be good because I went to campus and took my exams without any incidents.

We survived our first separation. It was not as bad as I thought so I continued pumping milk as much as possible to have supplies on stock because Edward had to go hunting this weekend and I wanted to go with him. I'll nurse the babies just before I leave and pump all the remaining milk so I'm completely dry. We're taking the pump and supplies in an ice chest. Edward always had to be prepared for everything and he would rather have the pump if I need it rather than waste the milk if I have to squeeze some out to relieve the fullness while we're away and there's a fridge in the cabin so we could store the bottles in that until we're ready to come back. It should be alright because the babies sleep through the nights without the need to feed and besides a little leaking, I could survive the night without pumping.

Esme and Carlisle enjoyed babysitting so I'm thinking of letting the family feed two of the babies with bottles while I nursed the other two at least once a day. I know they'll take great pleasure out of it. As long as I alternate, it should be fine. This way, we could actually see how their appetite is increasing because while I breast feed, there is no way to tell how much milk they're getting. From the feeding they had while we were at school, the boys had about six ounces and the girls about four and a half.

The more I nursed the babies and pumped, the more milk I produced. My breast would start leaking for no reason. Good thing we don't leave the house because I'd have to walk with a bunch of breast pads to keep the milk from soaking my shirts. If I'm downstairs and I hear the babies over the monitor or if we're talking about them for any length of time my milk will start to flow.

My breasts have grown two sizes since the birth of the babies so Esme and Alice went to buy me bigger nursing bras a few days ago. Edward always loved my breast but now I'd find him gazing at them hungrily while I nurse the babies. Although with his confession of tasting the milk I don't know if he's hungry for me or my milk.

They all think I'm doing well at controlling my emotions. Newborns are notorious for temper tantrums or emotional outbursts. Even with the extra hormones from the pregnancy and breast feeding, they think it's remarkable. The morning of our exams I was really upset. I was torn between staying with the babies and getting graded for the hard work I put in during the semester. I was about to burst into tears and refuse to go but I saw how concerned they were so I took a deep breath and controlled myself. After all, I was the one who insisted on going to school this semester.

_"I've never seen a newborn do that—stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it." Jasper marveled._

I was proud of myself and my ability to control my outburst but I was not a typical hundred percent newborn so I'm sure it was much easier for me.

We don't know how fast I could run so we're taking the car to the cabin then we'll set off on foot for my first hunt. We'll use that opportunity as a test run. He rented a cabin deep in the woods so we could spend the night. I was very excited because the sexual tension between us was driving me crazy. We're both looking forward to this trip as much as I was looking forward to our first time. How much will my heightened senses come into play?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tonight is the night. My first hunt. I didn't eat dinner so my stomach is ready for all the blood I'll be consuming tonight. I'm so excited I could barely sit still on the drive over. All week, I heard Emmett and Jasper betting on if I could run as fast as Edward or if I would actually kill an animal or if I'll fall trying to run between the trees so I'm going to listen to him and do everything he says so I don't embarrass myself. I know Emmett would get a kick out of it if he found out that I messed up my first hunt. They bet on the most ridiculous things so I know it's all harmless but the less fun they could poke at me, the better.

Now we were standing in the doorway of the cabin as Edward gave me last minute tips but mostly he said I should just follow his lead. Still I was a little worried.

"Stalling?" he challenged. That's just the incentive I needed. There is no way I was about to pass up on a challenge.

"Okay. Let's hunt," A thrill of nerves and was anticipation making my stomach quiver. I always wanted to see him hunt so I'm not going to pass on this opportunity.

"Follow me…if you can." He grinned, his expression suddenly taunting as he broke into a run. He was running faster than I remembered. I couldn't imagine how he moved his legs with such blinding speed.

After following him for a few minutes, gradually increasing my speed, I realized that I could take leaping bounds like a triple jumper and cover as much ground as three of Edward's strides. A few minutes later, I was able to keep up. I flew with him through the living green web, by his side, not following anymore. As I ran, I couldn't help laughing at the thrill of it. I felt exhilarated.

It was amazing. I was racing with Edward and I wasn't afraid of hitting anything. Running was easy, effortless. I was enjoying myself. After being a klutz and having so many accidents in gym, it was a fantastic feeling. It felt natural. Soon he was trying to keep up with me. I laughed again, exultant, when I heard him falling behind. My naked feet touched the ground so infrequently now it felt more like flying than running.

"Bella," he called dryly, his voice even, lazy. Why did he stop?

I briefly considered mutiny. I was having fun running or flying through the forest as I thought of it. I sighed as I whirled and skipped lightly back to his side, looking at him expectantly. He was smiling, with one eyebrow raised.

"Did you want to stay in the country?" he asked, amused. "Or were you planning to continue on to Canada?"

"This is fine," I agreed, concentrating less on what he was saying and more on the mesmerizing way his lips moved when he spoke. "What are we hunting?"

"Elk. I thought something easy for your first time…" He trailed off when my eyes narrowed at the word easy.

"Where?" I asked, scanning the trees impatiently. Now that the hunt was my main focus again it seemed to taint every other thought in my head, leaking into the more pleasant thoughts of running and Edward's lips and kissing.

"Hold still for a minute," he said, putting his hands lightly on my shoulders. The need to hunt receded momentarily at his touch.

"Now close your eyes," he murmured. When I obeyed, he raised his hands to my face, stroking my cheekbones. I felt my breathing speed as I concentrated on his touch.

"Listen," Edward instructed. "What do you hear?"

I closed my eyes and followed his guidance and heard the animals lapping water from a stream nearby, the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood was like a siren call.

"By the creek, to the northeast?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"Yes." His tone was approving. "Now…wait for the breeze again and…what do you smell?"

At first, I smelled everything, from his intoxicating sent to the vegetation and little animals around us. I expanded my mind and another warm smell, rich and tangy, stronger than the others filled my nose. I wrinkled my nose.

He chuckled. "I know—it takes some getting used to."

"Three?" I guessed.

"Five. There are two more in the trees behind them."

"What do I do now?"

His voice sounded like he was smiling. "What do you feel like doing?"

I thought about that, my eyes still shut as I listened and breathed in the scent.

"Don't think about it," he suggested as he lifted his hands off my face and took a step back. "Just follow your instincts."

My eyes snapped open. As he instructed earlier, I let myself go. I concentrated on the sound of the blood pumping in the animals by the stream. The thought of the blood made me thirsty. I had one goal in mind; getting that blood into my body. Guided by the smell, I ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the stream flowed.

My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as I hesitated at the fern-fringed edge of the trees. I watched the animals and I centered myself around the scent of the male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed strongest. I tensed myself for the first leap. I was ready to pounce when the wind shifted blowing stronger now, and from the south.

I didn't stop to think, hurtling out of the trees in a path perpendicular to my original plan, scaring the elk into the forest, racing after a new fragrance so attractive that there wasn't a choice. It was compulsory. I had no other conscious thought but to get to that smell. I could almost taste it. As I raced after this delicious smell I became conscious of an instinct more powerful, more basic than the need to follow that scent. It was the instinct to protect myself from danger. Self-preservation.

Some instinct kicked in and the need to protect myself warred with the need to follow that delicious scent and continue my hunt. The need to protect myself won. As I heard my pursuer gaining I spun. The feral snarl coming from my mouth was so unexpected that it brought me up short. It unsettled me and it cleared my head for a second, just enough to take my mind off the smell I was perusing.

The wind shifted, blowing the smell of wet earth and coming rain across my face, further freeing me from the other scent's fiery grip—a scent so delicious it could only be human.

Edward hesitated a few feet away, his arms raised as if to embrace me—or restrain me. His face was intent and cautious as I froze, horrified. I almost hunted a human and I was about to attack him. I held my breath as I refocused, fearing the power of the fragrance swirling up from the south. Edward was right. Smelling a human during a hunt when you give yourself up to the animalistic need to hunt is completely different from smelling one in school or on the street.

He could see reason return to my face so he took a step toward me lowering his arms.

"I have to get away from here," I spit through my teeth.

Shock crossed his face. "_Can _you leave?"

I didn't have time to ask him what he meant by that. I burst into a run again, a flat-out sprint straight north. My one goal was to run far enough away that the scent behind me would be completely lost. Impossible to find, even if I changed my mind…

Once again, I was aware of being followed but I was sane this time. Though I was running faster than I ever had before, shooting like a comet through the straightest path I could find in the trees; Edward caught up with me after a short minute.

A new thought occurred to me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward blew past me, surprised by my sudden freeze. He wheeled around and was at my side in a second. He put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes, shock still the dominant emotion on his face.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

"You let me beat you before, didn't you?" I demanded back, ignoring his question. I'd thought I'd been doing so well!

The air was unpolluted now with no trace of the compelling perfume to torment me so I took a few deep cleansing breaths.

He shrugged and shook his head, refusing to be deflected. "Bella, how did you do it?"

"Run away? I held my breath for a while."

"But how did you stop hunting?"

"When you came up behind me…I'm so sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing to _me_? I'm the one who was horribly careless. I assumed no one would be on the trails this late but I should have checked first. Such a stupid mistake! _You _have nothing to apologize for."

"But I growled at you!" I was still horrified that I was physically capable of such blasphemy.

"Of course you did. That's only natural. But I can't understand how you ran away."

"What else could I do?" I asked. His attitude confused me. "I was about to hunt a human!"

He startled me, suddenly bursting into a spasm of loud laughter, throwing his head back and letting the sound echo off the trees.

"Why are you laughing?" I couldn't understand his reaction. First he wanted to know if I could stop my hunt as if I had a choice, he didn't care that I growled at him and now he thinks my reaction or answer is funny.

"I'm laughing because I am in shock. And I am in shock because I am completely amazed."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't be able to do any of this. You should _not _have been able to break off mid-hunt with the scent of human blood in the air. Even mature vampires have difficulty with that—we're always very careful of where we hunt so as not to put ourselves in the path of temptation. Bella, you're behaving like you're decades rather than days old."

"Oh. but I'd known it was going to be hard. That was why I'd been so on guard. I'd been expecting it to be difficult after out talk and I was able to resist all the kids on campus. Plus in only half vampire." I'm sure that's why it's easier for me.

He put his hands on my face again, and his eyes were full of wonder. "What wouldn't I give to be able to see into your mind for just this one moment."

I reached up to trace the planes of his face; my fingers lingered on his lips. I lifted my shield to show him what I was thinking. I thought of how much I wanted him since my change.

We moved closer to each other at the same time. Our lips meeting, sliding back and forth before our tongues started teasing, testing, tasting. Soon we were exploring each other's mouth. I kept pushing myself closer to him. I wanted to mold myself to him. Next thing I knew we were falling. Edward held me and twisted so I landed on him. We started laughing, then we were kissing again; rolling on the ground, a tangle of arms and legs and hungry mouths. He finally pulled back, looking at me quizzically.

"How can you even concentrate on that? Your hunt was interrupted, aren't you thirsty?"

Of course I was _now_, now that he'd brought it up. I have to learn to control my thoughts soon because this going back and forth is giving me whiplash. Why can't I concentrate on one thing at a time? Right now, I wish I was still thinking of having him right this minute but he had to ruin the moment by reminding me of the aborted hunt.

He got up and helped me back to my feet. I sighed, closing my eyes like I had before to help me concentrate. I let my senses range out around me, tensed this time in case of another onslaught of the delicious taboo scent.

Edward dropped my hand, not even breathing while I listened farther and farther out into the web of green life, sifting through the scents and sounds for something not totally repellant. There was a hint of something different, a faint trail to the east…

My eyes flashed open, it was a warm scent, sharper than the smell of the elk and more appealing but it wasn't human. Like before, I followed the scent. A few seconds more and I could hear the muted padding of immense feet, so much subtler than the crunch of hooves.

I saw the tawny hide of a huge cat slinking along the wide branch of a silver fir. I launched myself into the tree, strategically putting myself above him. His eyes were intent on the ground beneath. I had to suppress a giggle. The cat was hunting a smaller animal half hidden in the shrubs and I was hunting him.

As he prepared to spring, I sailed through the air and landed behind him. He felt the shiver of the wood and whirled, shrieking in surprise and defiance. He clawed the space between us, his eyes bright with fury. I ignored the exposed fangs and the hooked claws and launched myself at him, knocking us both to the forest floor.

I wasn't sure how hard my skin was so I tried to avoid his raking claws. I subdued him easily and my teeth unerringly sought his throat. His instinctive resistance was pitifully feeble against my strength. My jaws locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated. My teeth were steel razors; they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they weren't there. The flavor was wrong but the blood was hot and wet as I drank in an eager rush. The cat's struggles grew more and more feeble, and his screams choked off with a gurgle.

I shoved his carcass off my body and wrenched myself erect in one quick move. Standing, I realized I was a bit of a mess. I wiped my face off on the back of my arm and tried to fix my shirt. I was able to protect myself from his sharp claws but my clothes didn't survive the fight.

"Hmm," Edward said. I looked up to see him leaning casually against a tree trunk, watching me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess I could have done that better." I was covered in dirt, my hair knotted, my clothes bloodstained and hanging in tatters. Edward didn't come home from hunting trips looking like this.

"You did perfectly fine," he assured me. "It's just that…it was much more difficult for me to watch than it should have been."

I raised my eyebrows, confused.

"It goes against the grain," he explained, "letting you wrestle with lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time."

"Silly." I pushed his shoulder and laughed.

"I know. Old habits die hard. I like the improvements to your clothes, though."

I blushed. I looked down at my tattered shirt which had no buttons. It was hanging loose exposing my bra and flat stomach. I was wearing a sports bra so I was somewhat decent. Much more was covered than with my usual satin and lace bras. I tried to tuck the strips into my jeans as best as I could and changed the subject.

"I don't suppose there are any other mountain lions nearby." Now we had something else in common we both loved the taste of mountain lions.

"Plenty of deer, though."

I made a face. "They don't smell as good." It's like comparing the taste of broccoli to a big juicy steak.

"Herbivores. The meat-eaters smell more like humans," he explained.

"Not that much like humans," I disagreed, trying not to remember.

With a teasing light in his eyes he made a sick joke about going back to hunt the humans I smelled before. His gaze ran over my ravaged clothes again.

"In fact, they would think they were already dead and gone to heaven the moment they saw you."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Let's go hunt some stinking herbivores."

We found a large herd of mule deer as we ran back toward the cabin. He hunted with me this time, now that I'd gotten the hang of it. It was a surprisingly sensual experience to observe Edward hunting. His smooth spring was like the sinuous strike of a snake; his hands were so sure, so strong, so completely inescapable; his full lips were perfect as they parted gracefully over his gleaming teeth. He was glorious. I felt a sudden jolt of both pride and desire. He was mine. Nothing could ever separate him from me now. I was too strong to be torn from his side.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned to me, gazing curiously at my gloating expression.

"Not thirsty?" he asked.

I shrugged. "You distracted me. You're much better at it than I am."

"Centuries of practice." He smiled. His eyes were a disconcertingly lovely shade of honey gold now.

"Just one," I corrected him.

He laughed. "Are you done or did you want to continue?"

"Done, I think." I felt very full, sort of sloshy, even. I wasn't sure how much more liquid would fit into my body. I felt in control. Perhaps my sense of security was false, but I did feel pretty good about not killing anyone today.

He held out his hand to me. His cheeks were faintly flushed, the shadows under his eyes all but vanished. I was unable to resist stroking his face again and again; staring into his shimmering gold eyes. I stretched up on my toes and wrapped my arms around him. His arms locked around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. His lips crushed down on mine.

Like it was since my change, it was as if the touch of his skin, his lips, his hands, was sinking right through my smooth, hard skin. My desire spiked. I wanted him now. I lifted my shield again reliving my biology daydream as I reached to unbutton his pants, rubbing my hand over the bulge, feeling it twitch under my fingers. I managed to unzip his pants freeing his cock. I rang my fingers along it, biting my lips, trying to decide if I should throw him on the ground and ride him or kneel in front of him and take that beautiful big cock deep in my mouth. In the end, I was the one on the ground.

He pinned me to the ground with his body. I felt the damp grass through my ragged shirt, adding another dimension to the sensations I was already feeling. He deepened his kiss, ravishing me. His taste inflamed me. I wanted more of him. I was going to die if he didn't take me soon. He left my mouth, blazing a trail from my lips, along my jaw moving to my ears. He nibbled on my lobes, sending a shiver through me.

He moved down to my neck licking and sucking his way to my breast. He took off my bra, gently brushing his fingers along the sides of my breasts and over my nipples. My nipples puckered instantly. Instead of sucking them into his mouth, he used his tongue to flick them, moving in circles around them, licking them; driving me crazy with the feel of his rough tongue on my sensitive nipples. My back arched from the pleasure. I could feel my juices flowing already. I was in a heightened state of arousal. I felt an all-consuming need for him. We were not leaving here until we had crazy uninhibited sex.

He continued swirling his tongue around my nipples, flicking them, scraping his teeth over them while his fingertips lightly brushed the sides of my breasts. My body electrified from his touch. When he blew his cold breath on them my back arched off the ground. He continued down my body; licking down my stomach, sticking his tongue in my navel. I was moaning and writhing uncontrollably. He was leaving trails of fire everywhere his tongue and fingers touched.

He unzipped my jeans with his teeth. That action made me wilder. He stopped briefly to pull my jeans off. Desire flooded my senses. I was lost in a sensuous haze. I didn't feel the ground beneath me. I tuned out the sounds of the animals around us. I didn't feel the chill in the air. All my senses were zeroed in on him. It was just him; the touch of his hands, the feel of his tongue, his lips, his scent, his taste in my mouth. The sounds of our breathing, my pounding heart and the smell of both our arousal all working together to unravel me. We were the only two people in the world.

He moved on to my pussy; licking my lips before he started sucking. I was moaning, writhing, pulling on his hair. He pushed his tongue inside me, wiggling it, using the tip to get some of my juice. He groaned and went in deeper, licking up every drop. When he was satisfied that he had consumed it all, he went back to my clit, his tongue moving in circles, tantalizing me even more. Alternately, licking and flicking it. I thought I would die from the pleasure he was invoking in my body.

He inserted two fingers inside me. Those skilled fingers were going in and out, in and out, sometimes wiggling. When he started rubbing my G-spot I lost control. I was demented. Pleasure so intense flowed through me I thought I would lose my mind. My skin was humming, as a fire blazed inside me. Higher and higher the flames climbed. My head was trashing from side to side as I tried to control the urge to scream.

He rose up for a second and I missed the touch of his hands and mouth on me. Then he leaned over kissing me deeply, hungrily, passionately while twisting my nipples between his fingers. For a brief second I felt the head of his cock at my entrance then he entered me with one swift motion of his hips. Then he picked up speed, moving faster than humanly possible.

The feel of the material from his pants rubbing against my sensitized skin, the feel of his hands on my breasts, the feel of his cock pounding into me was too much. I let myself go. Exploding into a million pieces. Making sounds I didn't recognize. I saw stars. My heart was pounding out of control. Still he kept going; he raised my legs to his shoulders and continued that relentless rhythm; kissing me breathless as his hips kept moving. In and out. Around and around. Before I came down from the first orgasm, I was spiraling out of control again. In my daze, I watched him strip in two seconds.

Then just like in my daydream, he flipped me over, positioning me on my elbows and knees. We were two animals. This was more like a need, a craving to have each other. I waited for this since the first time we made love. This no holds barred sexual experience. He hinted that it would be better for me after I changed but I couldn't image these feelings. Every feeling, every emotion was magnified by a thousand, maybe even ten thousand or more. All my senses were heightened. Even the slight wind that blew through the clearing occasionally added to my torture. The feel of his skin against mine, was like nothing I could describe. Still I wanted more. I had no idea if the blood I consumed had anything to do with it or if it was the new sensitivity to his touch.

These feelings were like a drug. More, more, more I kept thinking. I was pushing back to meet each of his thrust. Finally we were fucking with abandon. Not a care in the world, he didn't have to worry about hurting me and I could finally feel the full extent of his superhuman strength and speed. The few times he lost control when I was spiraling out of controlling thinking it couldn't get better than that was a joke compared to this. I could feel him in every cell of my body. I was alive in a completely different way.

He grabbed my hips tighter, pulling me back into his relentless pounding. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. I expected the forest to burst into flames from the friction we were creating. My new body was up to the task and I tried to give as much as I got. I started squeezing my muscles when he was deep inside me. Over and over I squeezed him until I exploded again.

He sat back on his heels not breaking our connection. My back was flush against his chest while his hands were all over my breast, stomach, legs, wherever he could reach, he trailed those fingers; heightened my awareness of him. He started kissing and nibbling on my shoulders and neck, all while lifting his hips, driving into me again and again. This time there was no urgency. We took our time, rocking, savoring the feeling of being connected. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, twisting a little so I could lick and suck on his ear and neck. After what seemed like forever, he turned his head to stare into my eyes.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

"I'm glad we didn't have to wait for this." He whispered then he turned my head and bit me. I felt it all the way in my toes. I felt my muscles tighten around him. Squeezing him again and again. This time, he squirted his seed deep inside me over and over in a never-ending stream. Both of us growling. My heart was about to burst out of my chest but still I wanted more. I was insatiable.

I got up and positioned myself facing him. Pushing him flat on his back. This was my fantasy times infinity. I reveled in all these new stronger feelings and yearning. I had to quench the fire inside me. He lay back and let me take my pleasure. I rode him. Languidly moving my hips. I threw my head back, putting my hands on his thighs, feeling him rubbing against the sensitive nerves inside me. I lost track of time as I let my body take what it needed from him. Both of us, enjoying this feeling of total abandon.

He lifted himself and I raised my head to gaze into those dark eyes. His look only increased my passion. I attacked his mouth; sucking, licking, nibbling on his lips. Our hands were tangled in each other's hair. I was pulling his head closer to mine trying to get as much of his taste as possible. Up and down, our hips continued to move. This time I felt my orgasm building. The knot in my stomach came undone traveling to my core as every muscle in my lower body contracted. When the wave passed, I rested my head on his shoulders trying to catch my breath.

His hands rubbed my back as he tried to soothe me. Gradually I became aware of our surrounds again. There was a hush in the forest. All the creatures were either keeping still or had abandoned the immediate area. I took a few deep breaths. Willing the cool refreshing air to calm me. I lifted my head, resting my forehead against him. What have I become? Is this how a nymphomaniac feels and behaves? Did I really have the strength of a newborn? Then if I did, did I hurt him?

"Are you alright." I asked worried that I may have hurt him. Did it hurt when I pulled his hair? Did I squeeze him too hard? It was hard to believe that I may have to be careful that I didn't break him after all this time of it being the other way around.

"Slightly better than alright" he said, grinning at me.

"So this is what you meant?"

He just kept grinning. "Yes, but I never expected it days after your change. I keep forgetting that your change was different to anything I've ever experienced."

"I'm glad. I don't know if I could have waited a year for this. I would have found a way through the newborn frenzy for this."

"Was it what you dreamed of?"

"Never in my wildest dreams could I have come up with anything close to these feelings or the strength of my emotions right now. Is it always going to be like this? How long does it last, this insatiable feeling, this craving for your touch?" I had so many questions. How can any vampire move through their everyday activities if sex was so great and they could do it without getting tired or hungry? I trailed my fingers along his jaw; feeling the electricity zinging under my fingers. Of course I'm a little different but the intensity of these feelings still had my head spinning.

"I don't know which question to answer." He chuckled. "This desire never fades, you learn to prioritize."

"We'll have this forever." I laughed at the thought. My life keeps getting better and better. He laughed with me and the motion of our laughter did interesting things with our connected bodies effectively ending our conversation.

A few hours and countless orgasms and positions later Edward stopped between kisses, his hands on either side of my face to get my full attention.

"Do you want to go back to nurse the babies or should we call Esme?"

And just like that. I came back to earth. That question was like a bucked of cold water putting out the fire inside me. Edward was right. We had to prioritize. Our four beautiful babies needed us. Why go back to the cabin to pump when I could go home and nurse them?

"We should go back. Since their birth, our faces were the first they saw each morning and I'm not ready to change that yet and now that you mentioned the babies, my breasts feel like they're about to burst." After the babies were asleep tonight, we'll have time for each other. That thought was the only thing to keep me from attacking him again. I loved knowing that we will have this night after night for eternity.

"I could always empty them for you." He grinned but he got up with me in his arms and went to the creek. We sat in the chilly water washing the scent of sex off our bodies. There was a patch of flowers nearby so we crushed them in the water, having a refreshing scented bath in the woods. Nature is great. Edward dried me with my tattered shirt. I put on my bra and he gave me his shirt. Then he ordered me to sit against a tree at the edge of the clearing. I insisted that I was OK, that I could help but he wouldn't hear of it. As I watched him, a million things were going through my mind but one was more persistent than the others. If I keep drinking lots of blood, will I always be this alert even after the night I had? We have lots to discuss with Carlisle and the rest of the family.

He dashed around our little clearing tiding up the destruction we caused. He was trying to erase as much of our presence as possible. The phrase swinging from the chandelier came to mind sometime during our sex marathon so I ended up climbing a tree on the edge of the clearing and challenging Edward to come get me. The tree was still standing but it was missing a few branches. I watched as Edward shredded the branches the way someone rips up papers, scattering the leaves and the ground up branches around the bases of the surround trees. Then trying to put back as much of the grass in place as he could; it reminded me of Polo when they stop to put back the turf or divot or whatever it's called.

When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he helped me up and we streaked back to the house. We decided to go straight home. Later while the babies and I take a nap, Edward will come back for the stuff we left in the cabin and drive back. As we raced through the trees, I had a huge smile on my face. I kept thinking that I was glad we didn't have sex for the first time in the house. Imagine the destruction we would have caused. I got visions of broken bed frames and holes in the walls. I found myself laughing again as we flew through the forest towards our little angels.


	65. Chapter 65

Love at First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 65

* * *

><p>We made good time getting back to the house. The babies were still asleep so we changed and went downstairs to tell everyone my first hunt was a success.<p>

Edward told them about the hunters on the trail and the way he was telling the story, he made them believe that I had succumbed to the temptation and drained the poor unsuspecting humans. I could see the compassion on all their faces. I was about to jump in and tell my side of the story when he described how I stopped mid-hunt because I heard him following me and ran off in the next direction.

I added the part about growling at him. I still can't believe I did that.

Carlisle chastised him for being irresponsible.

Rosalie and Alice wanted to smack Edward for putting me in the path of temptation.

Esme was worried that because of his carelessness, I could have injured him.

Emmett was disappointed that I didn't get a few good swipes at Edward after he snuck up on me.

Jasper was amazed. Talking about not attacking humans was one thing. To have some served up on a platter and turn away was entirely different. During our many conversations, no one expected me to be hunting in the same area as humans for a long time.

As always, it was a three ring circus.

Then he gave them every minute detail about my wrangling with a mountain lion and coming out the victor. I could see the pride on his face and heard it in his voice. He was having fun telling them the story and I know no matter what happened on the hunt, even if he had to kill an animal for me to drain, even if I had succumbed to the tantalizing blood of the hunters, he wouldn't feel any differently but I was happy that my self-control, my strength, my speed and love for running all gave him a sense of pride. I was proud of myself too.

Emmett wanted to know what we were doing in the forest all this time if we hunted as soon as we got there. He was making lewd jokes but he couldn't take it too far with Esme and Carlisle in the room.

Jasper looked at us and shook his head. Both of us were consumed with lust while reliving the hunt. Of course we left the amazing sex out of the story but between the looks we were exchanging and the gloating look on Edward's face, I knew they all guessed what happened after I fed.

Finally after all the questions for clarification on a few things and wanting to know how I enjoyed draining my first few animals, they all calmed down.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Edward asked Carlisle, "Have you ever seen an equivalent to self-control as a talent? Do you really think that's a gift, or just a product of all her preparation or could it be because she's only half vampire?"

Carlisle shrugged. "It's slightly similar to what Siobhan has always been able to do, though she wouldn't call it a gift."

"Siobhan, your friend in that Irish coven?" Rosalie asked. "I wasn't aware that she did anything special. I thought it was Maggie who was talented in that bunch."

"Yes, Siobhan thinks the same. But she has this way of deciding her goals and then almost _willing_ them into reality. She considers it good planning, but I've always wondered if it was something more."

They went back and forth, talking of all the vampires they knew trying to see if besides Carlisle anyone of them had such great self-control.

I zoned out as I thought of the upcoming visit with my parents. What would they think about the babies? Charlie already knew about the pregnancy but for all he knew, I was about four months. Although I wasn't showing when we spoke to him at Christmas, we're going to pretend I got pregnant soon after the wedding and that Carlisle had to take the babies early.

We've been through different scenarios for telling them and based on Alice's visions, we finally came up with a plan. Still I'm hoping that they wouldn't ask too many questions and that they will love the babies as much as we do. We're going to tell them about the baptism after spend some time with the babies. Explain that we want to get them christened before we went to the island.

When we went for our meeting with the minister, I fell in love with the church as soon as I saw it. It was made of orange bricks with white trim and white roofs, arched windows - some made from stained glass and a square bell tower. The building looked tranquil and inviting with its well-manicured lawns and the old trees surrounding it. The structure looked like half of an A-framed building was attached to the side of another A-framed building creating a peak in the roof on three sides. When we checked the cornerstone, it was another reason to pick this church. The church was built in 1918. Talk about coincidences.

After our meeting with the minister, he took us inside the church to explain the ceremony to us. Inside was even more beautiful. There were wooden beams in the ceiling, a huge organ, a semi-circular wodden rail in front of the alter area with little holes for the communion wine glasses, padded cushions to kneel on and rows of benches for the choir behind the alter. It was very similar to a Catholic Church but there were no statues of saints or images of Jesus. The baptismal font had an octagon shaped marble basin with a base resembling a Greek column. The cover was made of stained and varnished wood with a cross standing in the middle.

It was the perfect place to have our celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arranged my parents' trips so they would arrive at the house within minutes of each other. I didn't want to have this discussion twice and I was hoping that by telling both of them at once, it would be easier to keep everyone in control. Edward would be present but he wouldn't intervene unless things got too heated.

Alice did my makeup so _"I could look the part of a woman who had emergency surgery a few days ago to delivered quads" _and I was wearing some of my first set of pregnancy clothes. I didn't want to look sick but I didn't want to look like I never gave birth either and if I dressed in the clothes I was wearing since I woke up after my change they would both suspect something was strange or unnatural about the birth and my rapid recovery.

Alice and Rosalie went to pick up Renee at the airport and they were under strict instructions to take her directly to her room so she could freshen up while we waited for Charlie. The boys went to the train station to meet him and they would bring him to the dining room if Renee's flight landed on time.

We were helping Esme get the food on the table when Renee came downstairs, only a few minutes before Charlie entered the house. We planned to have this discussion over lunch so we could be doing something a normal human family does when I break the news to them.

After all the usual greetings were over, Esme left us alone. We listened to Renee's tale about an obnoxious man on the plane. The way she told us about his attitude had us laughing. It may not have been funny at the time but the retelling was. Halfway through the meal, I decided to bite the bullet.

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something." I said to get their full attention. "I was pregnant." I didn't even get through the rest of my speech before Renee jumped up and came to hug me.

"Honey, you were pregnant and you didn't tell me. What happened?"

I waited for her to go back to her seat before I continued.

"I didn't want to tell you until we knew everything was alright. Everyone said the first trimester was very difficult so we were trying to be cautious. After that, Carlisle found out there was something different about my blood so he was monitoring me closely. I was waiting to see how things progressed or until Carlisle had more answers before we told anyone. We didn't expect the pregnancy to progress so fast during the second trimester. Eventually Carlisle had to do a C-section to take the babies. My life was never at risk." I rushed on to reassure them. "I knew that even if I told you this on the phone, you would both worry unnecessarily so I decided to wait until you got here to see that the babies and I are ok."

I know Charlie suspected something when we spoke on the phone the last time but he didn't say anything for Renee to realize that the pregnancy was not news to him. He was probably trying to figure out if I was pregnant before the wedding and I would rather he believed that than tell him the truth and risk his life.

"Are you alright? Did you say babies? Where are you hiding them?" Renee's rapid fire questions reminded me of myself. I smiled at her. She was taking this really well.

I laughed, "One question at a time Mom. I'm alright. Yes, I said babies. We have four babies." I smiled. I was picturing our four bundles of joy waiting in the nursery with the rest of the family. When they hear us coming upstairs, they would put them in their cribs and leave through our room. According to Alice, this was the best way. Keep Charlie's strange reaction to them at a minimum.

"What? Four babies." Charlie exclaimed. "Bells, are you sure you should be up and about?"

"Yes, Dad, Carlisle said I could get out of bed but if it was up to Edward, I'd be there right now." I couldn't help the giggle that burst out. It was true, only I meant it in a different way. I'm sure our siblings are enjoying this. I saw Charlie giving Edward a nod of approval but I pretended I didn't notice.

"Well I'm glad Carlisle was here to help you through this. Did you say there was something wrong with your blood?" The chief was on a roll.

"After I got pregnant, Carlisle did a blood test and found some abnormal cells. We don't know what it's from but he thinks that's why the pregnancy was so fast."

"Like the witches in that book?" Renee to the rescue - just like Alice's vision.

"Almost." I told her. "Was there anyone in our family like me; anyone I could have inherited this genetic abnormality from?"

"Not on my side but people use to think Charlie's mother was strange. She would tell you things before they happened. Some people thought she was a witch, especially old Mrs. Stanley. The fact that their house was on the edge of town right next to the woods didn't help." Now I know why Charlie reacted that way when I told him I was going shopping with Jessica. Maybe all the Stanley women were mean gossips.

Charlie gave her a dark look. "My mother was not a witch. It was just small town gossip. She was an older woman who got pregnant at a time when people her age didn't think of having children anymore. What if she was reserved and kept to herself? That doesn't make her a witch. Coming to think about it, she was just like Bella. Nobody calls Bella a witch. It was a different time; people were very superstitious back then." This is one of the longest speeches I've ever heard my dad make. By the way he described her both of us were like her. We both liked our own company to a crowd but it was news to me that I reminded him of his mother.

"Charlie, remember your friend from the reservation who kept on about signs when Bella was born?"

"Billy."

"Yes, him." She turned her attention back to me. "Bella, honey, I never told you this because I thought it was all superstitious mumble jumble. You were born with a caul. Billy kept on about you being special and having the gift and destined for great things but your father and I never gave it a second thought because I heard that Charlie's mother had a similar birth." She turned to Charlie.

"This is one of the reasons why I had to leave that town. Small town people; can you imagine what her life would have been like if we had stayed? Maybe it's the weather. It makes for gloomy thoughts."

"Well I guess whatever this is I got it from Grandma Swan." I murmured. "I've never met her but I dream about her sometimes and I feel like I knew her."

"Bells, she would have loved you."

"Yes, honey. She would have. Maybe she had a vision of you. Maybe that's why she left you the money." Renee said but even as she was speaking to us, it was like we weren't there; she was looking back at something in her memory. I have to ask Edward what that was all about.

"Does this have anything to do with you wanting to go to the island?" Way to go chief.

"With four kids, even with the family helping out, it's going to be tough for a few years and I don't know how they're going to grow so we thought it would be best if we were alone for a while. Carlisle will monitor them and once we're sure everything is alright, we'll come back."

"I only want what's best for you. As I said on the phone, whatever makes you happy."

"I understand your concern about the babies and I know you want to do what's best for them. That's what mothers do. I'd do the same if I was in your shoes." Renee reached over and squeezed my hand then reached over and took Charlie's "We'll support whatever decisions you make."

I went to her, hugging her tight. I breathe a sigh of relief, this was much better than I thought.

"I love you Mom. Remember you could visit us as often as you want."

"I love you too."

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too, kid. Whatever else has changed, that hasn't. You may be married with kids of your own but you'll always be my little girl." I hugged him again. Trying not to cry.

"Now when do we get to see our grandchildren?"

Just like that a crisis was averted. My parents knew I had an unusual pregnancy which resulted in the birth of quads but the attention was drawn from Edward and the rest of the family; centering around me. I tried to stay as close to the truth as possible given my inability to tell a lie convincingly. Maybe that was the deciding factor. Maybe as Edward said before, Charlie is willing to look the other way and believe anything I say to keep me in his life. Whatever the reason, I was glad this was behind me.

I held Renee's hand as we walked upstairs. Charlie and Edward were bringing up the rare. Charlie was giving him another "you'd better take care on my little girl" lecture.

I wonder if Alice was born with a caul too. Is that why she has visions? When Charlie and Renee were talking about witches I had to keep a straight face. Alice already thought I was a witch. Now she has more ammunition.

XXXXXXXX

"Prettiest babies I ever saw, including you, kid. Sorry, but it's true."

We were leaning over the girls' crib. They were staring up at us, flailing their limbs and gurgling. I smiled as I picking them up and gave one to each of my parents.

"I agree, they're so beautiful."

"Elizabeth Maribella Antonia Renee" I handed her to my mom, who started to cry when she heard her name.

"Honey, that's so sweet."

"Antonia Marisela Elizabeth Esme" I handed her to Charlie. Big green eyes stared at the strangers holding them. Edward insisted that they could understand him so he told them not to give pictures to my parents. We don't want to freak them out with too many weird happenings.

Edward came in with the boys. "Edward Anthony Charlie Mariano." I could see Charlie trying to fight back tears.

"Anthony Edward Carlisle Marion." Now both parents had a baby in each arm. Charlie looked a little awkward but he wanted to hold both of them. I thought it would be easier if he was sitting so I held the babies while he settled in the rocker, then I gave them back to him. His face was glowing.

"Honey, we're honored that you wanted to give the babies our names and I'm sure Esme and Carlisle are too."

"Yes, my parents were overjoyed when Bella told us the names." Edward said, then he went on to tell them how he had to change the names to include my names also.

Charlie wondered if Eddie will be interested in baseball and be like Mariano Rivera of the Yankees. Knowing Charlie's love of sports, Alice dressed the boys in baseball outfits with the words "little slugger" on them.

We left my parents in the nursery with the babies, giving them time to enjoy this special moment uninterrupted. Charlie was in the rocker and Renee on the chaise lounge. We told them if they needed us, just call and we'll hear them through the baby monitors no matter what part of the house we were in. As we left, they were talking baby talk. Again I wondered what they were thinking but I'll have to wait until I nurse them to see this from their perspective.

"Carlisle, what do you think about our conversation with Bella's parents."

"In my time, people were more superstitious and vampires were more visible. One of the legends about caul bearers from that time involved vampires. In some parts of Eastern Europe, people believed that an infant born with a caul was doomed to be a vampire later in life or after death. Some people destroyed cauls at birth to prevent this fate, and in other instances the caul was dried and ground into a powder which was fed to the child at a certain age, in the theory that this prevented vampirism."

Everyone was in shock.

"This is incredible." Edward was running his hands through his hair pacing.

I was staggered. I'm sure my facial expression mirrored the look of astonishment on Edward's face.

"Now do you believe that we were destined to be together?" How many times, how many different ways and how many signs do we need?

"I wish I knew if I had a caul at birth." Alice said. She did a search with her smart phone and pulled up a site with information on cauls. One site had the same information we heard from Carlisle and more plus posts from readers.

One of the people who posted on the site, had the same experience I had – not feeling like she belonged, not fitting in. She knew she was a caul-bearer so she knew why she felt that way but all my life, I never knew why I was different. When I met Edward, it felt like coming home; like I was a wonderer and finally found rest. I wish she would eventually meet someone to make that loneliness go away. All this information was blowing me away. The pieces of my life kept falling into place right before my eyes.

One site said _"The purpose of the Caulbearer is to serve mankind, and to guide men and women to understand themselves and the world and universe within which we live."_ This is exactly what I've been doing since I met Edward and his family. Again I marveled at the things that have been happening in my life – like I was living out a script that was written centuries ago.

"Edward, what was my mother thinking while she told us about Grandma Swan liking me?"

"After your parents got married, your grandmother predicted that they would have a daughter. Then she told her all Swan babies were special especially girls and that you should be protected. Renee never knew what she meant and put it out of her mind. Thinking it was just the ramblings of an old woman. After your birth, when Billy mentioned something similar, she was reminded of that conversation. That's what she was referring to when she spoke to Charlie. She wanted him to leave Forks but he refused so she divorced him and took you away. She thought if you were away from all the superstitions then you could have a normal life. Charlie never liked talking about his mother or anything he thinks is not normal. Like his suspicions about Billy and us being different, he would rather ignore it just like he blocks the memories of unusual things he's seen and heard while he was growing up."

"If Charlie was blocking the memories of his life with his parents from an early age, is that why he's harder for you to read then other humans?"

"He may have a latent gift, similar to Bella's."

All this talk about blocking was moving away from the interesting part of this story.

"Grandma Swan predicted my birth?"

"Yes, maybe she was like Alice. I wish she was still alive, I would have loved to meet her."

"Me too."

"As I mentioned at Christmas, Charlie wouldn't question anything we tell him about the babies, now we know it all stems from his mother and how he's always delt with things he doesn't understand. He was always the easier of your parents to convince. The fact that Renee is a free spirit didn't hurt."

"That's why I told you to speak to them together and away from the whole family. This way, the emphasis was on Bella and not on us."

"I'm just glad everything worked out. I wouldn't want to put them in danger."

"Sweetheart, we would do anything to keep your parents safe. If we had to, we could have made up a story about adopting the babies or something. Anything to explain their presence in our lives without telling them the truth."

"I'm glad it worked out this way. They know the babies are ours and we didn't have to lie too much." We had considered telling them about the fertility drug after Harry's death but thought that would raise more questions that we were ready to face given the fact that I had the babies in three months. The way I explained it, they would think I was pregnant for at least six months. I'm glad we kept the babies on my milk, this way they're not too big for preemies. I took a deep breath. Another hurdle crossed.

Later that night when I put the babies to sleep, Charlie went to watch basketball with the guys while Renee wanted to see the babies' baptism outfits.

We were sitting on my bed. Renee gave me a weird look when she realized it was a water bed so I had to explain that Carlisle recommended it because of my delicate condition during the pregnancy. We took out one of the boy's tux and one of the dresses. The look on her face was priceless.

"These outfits are adorable. Where did you find them?" We told her about the site we bought the gown from and how we had it made to our specifications and the tux was from Macy's. She was especially taken with the prayer on the bottom of the gown. Alice showed her the embroidery of the babies' names she did inside and she was very impressed with the quality of Alice's handiwork.

I took this opportunity to ask her if I was christened. As it turns out, she took me to a church in Phoenix to have a dedication during one of her religious moments. I was happy to hear that she thought of this.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about Alice's plans for the party on Sunday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We pulled up at the church and my parents loved it as much as I did. When we entered, there was a white wicker basket filled with an elaborate bouquet of flowers on the table with the church bulletins and collection envelopes.

The arrangement had Oriental lilies, miniature Gerbera daisies, roses, hydrangea, spider mums, carnations, with snapdragons and gladiolus used to add height. Most of the flowers were white interspaced with a few in purple and lilac with draping green ferns and sprigs of white and purple baby's breath. There was a wide satin ribbon hanging down the front of the basket. The arrangements were absolutely gorgeous and because of Edward's Valentine's roses, I know purple flowers also mean majesty like the majesty of God and white is for purity; very appropriate for the occasion.

We made our way to a couple of pews next to the baptismal font which were reserved for the parents, Godparents and families during baptisms. As we walked down to the front, I saw more of the bouquets used around the alter area. One arrangement was on the floor in front the alter with two in the back on pedestals, one on the floor in front the Pulpit and the baptismal font and two more large arrangements on pedestals against the walls at the front. The babies in their adorable outfits, the pristine white alter cloth and the beautiful flowers set the stage for what will be a memorable occasion for us. Renee and Alice were taking pictures and Emmett was videotaping our entrance and the inside of the church.

The service started as usual but when the minister got to the part where he was about to start the baptismal ceremony, he invited the children to come to the front of the church. Most of them squeezed in on the cushions at the communion rail, a few were even sitting on the floor.

Then he called for the us to bring the children to the front to be presented. He invited the grandparents, Godparents and immediate family members to come to the front also. The congregation enthusiastically responded in the appropriate places. We all did the same, vowing to bring up the children the way Jesus intended and our family promised to step in and help raise the children and offer guidance. The babies were very good during the service and the ceremony. Not even a whimper when the water was poured on their heads. They just looked on with those beautiful wide eyes, taking everything in. At the end of the ceremony, the children stood up and sang "All things bright and beautiful." It was a very moving experience.

After the service, we were greeted by lots of the church members, who oohed and aahed over the babies saying how cute they were and how beautiful their outfits were. There was a gazebo in the back of the church so we took some flowers and went out there to take pictures. We spread the babies' blankets on the grass, put them to sit up and arranged flowers around them. We spread the girls' dresses out around them and they looked like little dolls. the dresses were just as beautiful as they looked on the site. We took pictures with the babies and everyone in the family. Alice wanted to get her pictures first because she insisted she had something to take care of so she couldn't hang around. I knew she was up to something but it was a special day and we were too excited about the wonderful ceremony to question her.

* * *

><p>As we entered the living room, there were four banners, one on each wall – God Bless with each of the babies' names and the date, white honeycomb balls, pink and blue Mylar balloons with silver crosses, pink and blue bunches of latex balloons were around the room and more pink and blue streamers. The decorations continued to the dining room.<p>

The dining table was covered with a white linen table cloth with pink and blue runners, square white plates, silverware, lots of crystal glasses, four crystal vases filled with white Casablanca lilies because _"it means celebrate_". The bouquets also had gardenias and for color she used blue and pink roses. The scent from the flowers was very powerful but not strong enough to be overpowering. The flowers looked like bridal bouquets.

At each place setting was a white candle favor. The candle holder looked like frosted glass resting on a base that resembled a white and silver stone wall. The silver cross was decorated with a heart shaped rhinestone in the center. The candles were in clear boxes with an organza bow and little note cards with the baptism information. There was also a crystal bowl of mints in pink and blue wrappers with white crosses.

On a side table, there was a cake shaped like an open bible. On one page was a picture of the four babies and on the other was the Lord's Prayer and at the end of the prayer was "May God Bless Edward, Anthony, Elizabeth and Antonia on your baptism. The cake was mostly white with a few pink and blue decorations at the corner of each page and two pink and two blue ribbons like page marker hanging down the middle of the opened page. Each ribbon was printed with one on the babies' names. Next to the cakes were four stacks of personalized plates – "Twinkle twinkle little star, what a gift from God you are" with the names of the babies and the baptism date. The boys plates were decorated with blue stars, a blue cross and blue writing and the girls were pink.

Carlisle and Esme gave each of the babies Disney stocks. Each stock came in a gold frame with a small plaque personalize with their names and "May God Bless you on your Baptism with the date. On the matte just above the stock was printed _"My First Stock"_.

As it turns out, even though my parents had no idea about the Baptism, they wanted to contribute towards the Bon Voyage party so Alice used that money to buy stocks for the babies from both of them.

According to her, there were about four stocks listed for newborn babies so she decided on Dreamworks and chose the same engraving as Carlisle and Esme. Apparently after we confessed about the pregnancy and babies on Friday, she confessed about buying the stocks instead of using the money for the party. They were both pleased she got the stocks and insisted on giving her more money. After the wedding, she knew better than to refuse the money. She's going to spend it on the babies anyway so it's all good.

Our siblings bought them Tiffany's stocks. The plaques read 'you are the diamonds in our lives' with today's date and their names. Of course this was in reference to all the jewelry Edward buys me from Tiffany's. Charlie just shook his head when they started teasing Edward and saying someone could as well make money off his obsession for buying me jewelry. Renee looked at me and smiled. They are both happy with their son-in-law. No matter how irresponsible they think he is with money.

The family knew I didn't want any frivolous gifts for the babies so this is something they could have all their lives. We could add more stocks every year for their birthdays and at every special occasion as they get older. I'm glad Alice had the foresight to include my parents in this.

The baptism and the party went well. The food and the cake were delicious, champagne flowed like water and everyone enjoyed themselves. I pumped when it was time to feed the babies so we could feed them during the party instead of going to the bedroom with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

My parents left today after lots of hugs and kisses, a few tears and promises to visit us soon. Our gifts to them were laptops loaded with videos and tons of pictures of the babies. Emmett and Jasper took all the footage from the videos Emmett kept making and compiled them into a movie with music. Everyone got a copy of the movie. The laptops have webcams and Emmett set up accounts for both of them to log on and have video chats with us while we're on the island. This way they could keep up with the babies and watch as they grow up. We told them about our plans for school and they were happy to know we were serious about finishing our degrees. The past few days were fun but we were back to our normal routine once more.

Our babies were fed, changed and swaddled, about to dream happy dreams. I looked at their faces and I thought of the changes in my life that led to this moment.

One cloudy day in Forks, in a crowded cafeteria, my life took a turn into the land of make believe.

I decided to tell them a fairytale.

"O_nce upon a time_ _there was a shy, awkward, lonely princess who stumbled through her life for seventeen years searching for something or someone but never finding what she was searching for. Meanwhile Prince Charming was just as lonely as he wondered through his life looking for something or someone to give his existence meaning. In fact, he traveled the world for over one hundred years searching for the princess – only he didn't know it at the time._

_When they met, the magic between them was so strong it broke the spell that kept them lonely, breaking down the walls that kept their hearts untouched; both of them falling in love at first sight. They immediately realized that their search was over. Her love freed him from his dark past while his unconditional love gave her hope for a new beginning. _

_They had to overcome many obstacles to be together but their love was strong enough to make it through every adversity. Their love grew stronger and stronger each day. They had many adventures, they got married and had four beautiful babies then_ _they lived happily ever after_."

That's my life in a nutshell. I looked up at Edward's smiling face and couldn't suppress my answering smile. He leaned down to place a kiss over my heart before holding me close.

I took his face in my hands and said. "There was never a princess in any realm – real or fictitious whose life was as perfect as mine since I met you."

He gently kissed my lips. "The fairytale is not over yet Princess Bella. Happily Ever After is just another beginning."

He was right. Although one phase of my life was over, I'm at the beginning of another. I'm looking forward to new adventures, meeting new people and the challenges of raising our kids. Through it all, I'll have the unconditional love and support of my extraordinary husband and our family. This is my fairytale. No, this is _our_ fairytale. I plan on telling it to our children over and over as they grow up and hopefully telling it to our grandchildren and great grandchildren and on and on for generations to come.

~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry guys but this is the end of Love at First Sight. I want to thank all of you for following the lovebirds and for your support during this fantastical journey. Words cannot express how much I appreciate your support. I was truly blessed to have you along for the ride. As much as it saddens me to say goodbye to this story, I feel it has come to a logical conclusion and I'm afraid of ruining it if I continue.

I wanted to do an epilogue ten years in the future but I'm also thinking of writing a sequel. This way, those of you who want to stop reading could call it quits. Those who want to get updates on the lives of the lovebirds, the babies and the rest of the family could continue reading. If I continue, it would be after a break of a few weeks. I have to edit the earlier chapters and clean them up a bit. If anyone knows a good beta, let me know. Whatever I do, I promise not to keep you in suspense for too long.

I'm thinking of writing two short stories for a couple of contests. Once the contests are over, I'll post them. It's not about winning; I just want to spread my wings a bit. I also want to do some reading because there are so many stories I have to get caught up with and I'm sure there are new stories waiting for me out there. I promise to check your sites to see if you have any stories for me to read so I could offer support to you the way you have all banded around me and these characters.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart,

Gracias

Grazie

Aabar

Danke sehr

Dank U wel

Salamat

Merci

Hugs and kisses from the lovebirds. XOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

><p>Information about cauls found on the sites below.<p>

h t t p : / / w w w. wisegeek . com / what-is-a-caul . h t m

h t t p: /w w w. caulbearer. Org /cb_whysospecial . php

h t t p : / en . /wiki/Caul

Church history taken from Hallam United Methodist Church before the tornado damage in 2004

"T_he Hallam United Methodist Church was built in 1918, and was dedicated as the First Methodist Episcopal Church. The name was changed to the Hallam United Methodist Church in 1980."_

h t t p : /lancaster. ne.

The idea for the cake taken from the following site:-

H t t p : / blog . thechocolatebelles . c o m/ triplets-bible-christening-cake/

Baptism gifts -

http : / /www . oneshare . com /MyFirstStock . aspx


	66. Outtake  Teasing Edward

A/N: I did this chapter as part of my homework for Project Team Beta. I thought it would make a nice outtake. I'm sure I'll have a few more before the summer is over.

**Assignment: Write a lemon using a Karma Sutra position you've never come across in a fic befor**_**e**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Twilight. All characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Title: Teasing Edward**

**Summary: Edward came home from hunting to see Bella in a very provocative yoga position. Will he be able to resist her?**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I heard Edward running up the stairs, so I got on the bed and positioned myself so he had a great view when he walked in the room. I knew this would drive him crazy. Just seeing me in sexy lingerie sets his off. Seeing me in sexy lingerie and in this position should push him to his limits.

Edward and I met my junior year in high school when I moved to Forks. From the time we met, we were inexplicably drawn to each other. In his effort to learn every little detail of my life before I met him, I had to submit to his incessant questioning, as a result, we became extremely close in a short time. Soon he knew more about me than my mother, but our talks were not one sided. I learned lots of personal things about him until the bog reveal, when I learned he and his family were vampires.

A few months later, we had become intimate. The lovemaking was better that my wildest imaginings, but I realized I needed to increase my stamina to keep up with him, so I've been doing lots of stretching with Alice and Rosalie, and I played tennis with Emmett on his Xbox - it's safer that jogging and I build up a sweat trying to keep up with Emmett's frenetic pace. When the guys go hunting, Alice, Rosalie and I did Zumba. At first I couldn't keep up, but as the weeks went by, it's become easier. Between the stretching, the Xbox sports and dancing, I've been able to hold my own.

But it was not just our physical attraction that kept us close. We spent hours talking, listening to music and reading together. We were inseparable, and our bond grew daily. By the next year, we were married. It just seemed like a natural progression of our relationship. Now the thought of not having him in my life, was enough to stop my heart, and I knew he would do something totally ridiculous if anything happened to me. Edward was the most incredible husband and my best friend. He would do anything to make me happy, so I tried to emulate him by doing special things for him too – sexual and otherwise. I didn't want him to be the one who always initiate our lovemaking, so this is why I was laying in the middle of the bed, on my back, holding a foot on either side of my head with my scantily clad ass up in the air as an open invitation to him.

He walked into the room and stopped with his mouth hanging open. I tried to keep the smug smile off my face as I watched his reaction.

"Where did you learn that position?" He asked as he walked slowly toward me. I underestimated him. I expected him to cross the room in a flash, rip both our clothes off and have his wicked way with me, but he was walking toward me, with slow even strides. I sat up, so I could take in his reaction better. His face was calm, but as my eyes ran over his body, I smiled.

He may pretend that he was under control, but his body was betraying him. I could tell he was aroused by the bulge in his pants. My eyes travelled back to his. His beautiful well fed topaz eyes were now as black as if he hadn't hunted in weeks, but I knew he just went hunting, so I was the cause of his hunger. I became mesmerized by the look of unadulterated lust I saw there. I had to clear my throat to answer his question.

"I saw Alice doing it, so I've been practicing. Do you like it?"

"It reminds me of a sexual position. Something I never thought of trying while you were human, but after seeing you like that, I think the time is ripe to experiment." As he spoke, he started to undress.

The mention of a new sexual position had me thinking of our honeymoon and all the wicked positions he introduced me to. My heart rate speeded up. My breaths became quick and ragged. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

I watched as he pulled his shirt out of his jeans, unbuttoning it as he came closer. Soon it was hanging open. I looked at his toned chest, and his six-pack abs, remembering the last time I ran my fingers all over his naked body, tasting him, nibbling on his sensitive parts, the mutual pleasure making both of us moan, until he couldn't take the teasing anymore and it was my turn to submit to his caresses.

I desperately wanted to go to him, to help him undress, but I couldn't move. Like a snake with a snake charmer, I was transfixed by his every move. My heart started beating faster the closer he got.

He pulled the tip of his belt out of the loop and unbuckled it, pulling it out of the remaining loops and tossed it aside. My eyes went to the bulge in his pants again. I swear it got bigger since he came into the room. I watched as he unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his jeans.

The anticipation was killing me. The electricity in the air was pulsing. I yearned to touch him and be touched by him. This was so erotic – watching my mouth watering, sexy husband do a sensual strip tease as he came to claim. This was better than if he had rushed in and do as I expected – one quick hard fuck.

Pictures of what he could do with those fingers that were now poised to pull down his jeans flashed through my head, mixed equally with pictures of how agile and skilled he was in and out of bed. I was salivating; I swallowed to keep from dribbling. I was on the verge of a climax, and he hadn't touched me yet. I was jolted out of my reverie by his voice. Reluctantly, I looked away from that bulge and those skilled fingers to gaze into his eyes.

"Do you what to try it?" The husky sound combined with the images in my head made me cream my almost nonexistent panties.

His nostrils flared as he picked up the scent and I heard a low rumble in his chest. His reaction was so animalistic it turned me on even more. Goosebumps covered my skin and a shiver ran up my spine. I felt a quiver deep inside me. I'm going to die if he didn't touch me soon.

I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. I licked my dry lips once more and swallowed again. Is this how he felt when the scent of my blood makes venom pool in his mouth? The chemical reaction we have toward each other was mind boggling, until Carlisle explained about pheromones. He told us humans give off pheromones when they are excited, afraid or aroused, and some people believed pheromones can be reproduced to exact a response from others. He was amazed that Edward, being a vampire, could still produce those hormones when he was around me or respond to what my body produced. Between that, and the fact that we were mated made it difficult to keep our hands off each other. All this time, I still hadn't moved.

He stopped a few feet away from the bed to tug his jeans off, kicking them to the side. He stood before me, in his boxer brief, with his shirt hanging off his shoulders. He started to shrug his shirt off, but I found the willpower to finally come out of my stupor. I shook my head.

"Let me do that." I said as I got off the bed and walked to him on wobbly knees.

I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his lips. I've been dying to run my tongue over those lips since he walked into the room. I controlled of the kiss before I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. Our heads angled to deepen the kiss, while our lower bodies pushed closer together, rubbing against each other, trying to get release. We couldn't get enough of each other.

I pressed my chest against his, my nipples hardened on contact, pushing into him, and the ache between my legs became a steady throb. His hands slipped between us, rubbing my nipples and caressing my breasts. My fingers tangled in his hair and ran up and down his back as we continued to ravish each other.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me." He muttered when we finally broke apart.

I felt faint, so I turned in the direction of the opened window and put my head between my legs. I took a few deep breaths, trying to breathe in as much oxygen as I could, while the blood rushed to my head. I heard his growl. I peeked through my legs at him to see what was wrong. The look on his face made me gasp. The longing I saw therereflected how I felt. To add gasoline to the fire burning behind those black eyes, I wiggled my ass. Before I could blink, he was behind me, grabbing my hips, pushing his erection against my ass and grinding into me - only a piece of lace seperated his cock from entering me.

"This is what you do to me. Every time we're alone, it's the same. No matter how many times we make love, I always want you."

I slowly rose up, one vertebra at a time - relishing the contact of his cold skin against my feverishly hot flesh. Turning in his arms, I reached up, gently trailing my fingers over the line of his jaw.

"I feel the same way about you." I whispered, close to his lips, before I kissed him again. This time, our kisses were nice and slow, our tongues danced against each other's. I reveled in his delicious taste. When I stopped to breathe, I remembered why I left the bed.

I ran my hands from his face to his neck, moving under his shirt to his shoulders and pushed his shirt off. I kissed and caressed my way across his chest, passing my tongue over his nipples, eliciting more growls from him. I followed his happy trail to the treasure in his underwear and palmed his erection. I felt it twitch, and I laughed. It makes me feel powerful to have this effect on him.

I looked up at him. He wasn't even breathing. He was as still as a statue. The only movement was the slight pulsing of his cock in my hand. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see the wicked grin that spread across my face or the gleam in my eyes as I thought of giving him a blow job. I lowered my body to the ground as I lowered his briefs. His cock bounced out. It jutted out in all its glory. It was a sight to behold; a testament to the magnificence of the human body. I couldn't resist the urge to taste it, so I leaned in and took the tip in my mouth, sucking the precum. He picked me up almost immediately, swirling my tongue around the head.

"Sweetheart, I want to try that new position with you before our siblings get back. I'm going to have you screaming so loud, we'll need privacy. Plus with this position, you have to be well lubricated or it would be painful so I'll be making you come over and over before I finally enter that hot pussy."

My knees wobbled a little. I closed my eyes as I fought off the shivers of anticipation from his words. Just the thought of learning a new position was tantalizing, but thinking about Edward making love to me for hours opened the floodgates inside me.

When we got to the bed, he took off the pieces of lace that made up my bra and panties. He hovered over me, kissing me again, only stopping for me to catch my breath before starting again. Besides my lips, my forehead, the tip of my nose, along my cheeks, my ears. Every inch of my face was kissed tenderly, lovingly. All the while he kept whispering how much he loved me, needed me, wanted me. I felt cherished. Loved. Special.

Slowly he moved lower, not missing an inch of flesh in his pursuit to give me pleasure. Instead of making me cold, his touch blazed a trail of fire along my skin all the way down to my breast. I moaned as he captured a nipple between his lips. He massaged and sucked and tweaked both breasts. Each one getting equal amounts of attention from his lips, tongue and hands. That aching feeling inside me increased with each touch. He went down my stomach until he got to my soaking, swollen lips. He blew on them, and just the feel of his cold breath made me shudder as I fell over the edge.

He wasted no time. He started licking and sucking, bringing me close to the brink again. He had me writhing and groaning from the skills of his incredible tongue and magical fingers. The sensations were almost unbearable. Soon another toe curling orgasm ripped through me. I dug my nails into the sheet and screamed out his name. Between the noises I was making, and my pounding heart, I should be embarrassed, but this is what he does to me. I had no restraints. No control over my body when it comes to his lovemaking. This went on for a while. I lost track of how many orgasms I had. When he finally settled between my legs with my feet in the air and entered me, I was more than ready for him, but this wasn't new to us.

"I want to make sure you're ready, so we'll start like this then I'll put you into position." I was not surprised by his explanation because even in the heat of passion, he would always put my needs and safety first.

He set a slow pace. I loved this position because we could whisper to each other, caress and kiss, which heightened the sensuous feelings of our lovemaking. When he thought I was ready, he stopped and pushed my legs all the way back, similar to my yoga position.

"Can you cross your ankles behind your head?"

I gave him a smug smile as I did it. I marveled at how I was opened me up for him – even more that the yoga position. I watched in fascination as he entered me again. There was nothing better than becoming one with Edward and nothing more erotic than watching our body joined together. I felt my juices flowing even more.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

His arms were supporting his body, but he looked at me adoringly and leaned down to place little pecks on my lips. I reached out to caress his arms and his chest. Using my touch and my eyes to let him know I was more than okay. I couldn't thrust my hips to meet his, or match his movements. All I had were my hands so I put them to use, exploring his upper body.

He started off slow and gradually increased his pace. I knew he was scrutinizing my face and body language for any sign of discomfort or pain. With each thrust, he went a little further in me. I felt full. I was amazed that I could feel his so deep inside me, but even in this position, I couldn't take all of him.

When he was satisfied, that I was telling the truth, he set a new rhythm. Long deep strokes, still I couldn't take all of him, but by the sounds he was making, I knew he was getting as much pleasure as I was. I couldn't help watching his cock as it went in and out of me. I wanted to touch it as it exited my body, but I was afraid the added stimulation would be too much for him.

He varied his angles on penetration, hitting different spots inside me. It didn't take long for me to feel another orgasm building. It spread through every cell in my body. Part of me wanted to give in to the intense pleasure I knew was waiting just over the edge, but another part wanted this feeling to go on forever.

My head was thrashing from side to side. I tried to hold it back as long as I could, but eventually, my eyes rolled back in my head, the muscles deep inside my belly tightened. For a moment, I was teetering on a precipice before I was free falling into a sea of pleasure. I grabbed his arms, needing something solid to hold unto. Something to ground me as wave after wave of delicious sensations washed over me. I felt him thrust a few more time before surrendering to his own release. Ever attentive, he lowered my legs and massaged my muscles. I felt relaxed, satisfied, sated.

"That was amazing," I said after I caught my breath.

"Yeah, and it will be much better when I don't have to worry about hurting you." The thought of taking him deeper made me groan.

"Let's have a hot bath. The water and bath salts will soothe you. Then I'll give you a full body massage. I don't want you to be sore tomorrow or to get a leg cramp during the night."

I smiled. I knew what would happen in the tub and during the massage. At least I could use the soothing bath to get my second wind. Maybe I could continue what I started earlier with his blow job. Why should I get all the attention?

"I hope our siblings spend the whole night hunting," I said as he picked me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he carried me in a reverse piggy back.

"I almost forgot, what was that position called?"

"The Viennese Oyster."

"I'll have to look it up on the internet and file it under my list of favorites."

We both laughed. My list got longer each week. I haven't tried sexual act, I didn't like yet. From my "spanking" to our bondage play, it has all been extremely stimulating.

"It will be even better after your change - when I don't have to worry about thrusting too deeply or hurting you." He said with a smile. I groaned. This was another reason to became like him so we could have uninhibited sex.

We continue kissing as he made his way to the bathroom. Once again I thought of how perfect my life was. In Edward, I found the love of my life. Who knew he would turn out to be a sexual deviant, but he knew my body better than I and was always ready to introduce me to varied erotic experiences. Our lives would never be mundane, and we had forever to experiment and discover new things. What more could any girl ask for?

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry, I can't get my links to work so just google the following and you'll be directed to the webpages.

What-is-Human-Pheromones-All-You-Need-to-Know&id=2020339

Sex position – w. w. w. sexinfo101 . vienneseoyster


	67. Top Ten Completed Fics for July

Hello to all followers of the lovebirds,

Great news, Love At First Sight has been nominated in the Top Ten Completed Fics for July 2012 on www . twifanfictionrecs . com

Please vote for the lovebirds.

Thank you for all your support.

The poll will close on Saturday, 1st September 2012

Thanks again,

DC :)


	68. Chapter 68 - the adventure continues

Hello everyone,

**Happily Ever After** the sequel to Love at First Sight has begun. Chapter one picks from the last chapter of LAFS. I posted the preface and the first chapter over the weekend. If you want to continue with the lives of the Lovebirds, join us as they have new adventures and overcome trials, plus the fun of raising four special babies.

Summary: Sequel to Love At First Sight. Like the books, they met and fell in love. Unlike the books, he proposed on prom night, and she accepted. They had a beautiful, romantic wedding, and a fabulous honeymoon on Isle Esme. They attended Dartmouth with their siblings, but Bella got pregnant during freshman year and had quadruplets. In their effort to keep the children a secret from the Volturi, they moved to Isle Esme. Will that be far enough to escape the watchful eyes of Aro and the guards? Join them as they embark on the next phase of their lives. As Edward said, "Happily Ever After is just another beginning."

Thanks you again for your support with LAFS.

DC :)


End file.
